The Knight Captain's Rogue
by OfficerDonNZ
Summary: Re posting my old NWN 2 fic The Knight Captain's Rogue by request.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've had several inquires as to what happened to the KCR series over the past few months so I've decided to re post it warts and all. I very much doubt I'll ever get around to finishing it. It's going to take me quite sometime to re post it all._

* * *

"So many years ago today..." Daeghun Farlong mused to himself, a little morosely as he stood in front of the fire, crackling in the hearth. The glowing flames gave the wild elf's face an almost ghostly appearance. Daeghun turned as he heard footsteps on the landing above. His foster son, Marcus Cole would soon be down.

The wild elf nodded to himself as his human foster son reached the bottom of the stairs. "Ah... you're up and dressed, I see, Marcus. Today is the High Harvest Fair, and the West Harbour village council _requires_ me to man the archery competition."

Marcus just rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Daeghun, it's not that trying, you just have to stand round all day and try to look happy. Actually, I'm not sure who's worse at looking happy, you or Tarmas." he added, a slight smile on his face.

"Perhaps, but the human need to celebrate remembrance days baffles me." Daeghun replied half to himself before looking Marcus in the eyes. "But at least something productive may come of it. The merchant, Galen is here… he'll want my furs, as he usually does... coins can be useful in getting by." The wild elf paused a moment before continuing. "This past season has been a hard one… for both tilled fields and wildlands." Marcus just let out a snort; it had been bad, really bad. "While I attend to the archery contest, I will need you to deal with the merchant. The furs are where they usually are. Galen has probably set up his tent on the village green. He'll be enjoying the Fair, with the rest of the townsfolk." Daeghun just couldn't get enthusiastic about the fair at all. The wounds, even after all these years, ran too deep. "Last season I asked him to bring a Duskwood bow to trade." he said, walking toward the front door of the house. "Your friends are waiting for you at the bridge. I suppose you're anxious to see the Fair, but don't forget to trade with Galen. I must go to the archery field."

Marcus just let out a sigh as the front door closed. "Some things never seem to change round here." he said, before he too left the house to join up with his friends Bevil and Amie.

* * *

Marcus stepped out of the Farlong house and into a bright, sunny Mere day, a very rare thing indeed in West Harbour. The village was near the northern edge of the Mere of Dead Men, or, to give the swamp its elfish name, Merdelain, which translates into common as 'the slow marching court'. The harbourman, as the inhabitants of West Harbour are usually called, made his way to the bridge that connected the Farlong homestead to the rest of the village.

"Marcus, there you are! Come on, the Fair's already started!" Amie cried on, seeing her only other real friend apart from Bevil Starling. Of the three friends Marcus was the oldest at 25 which meant it was his last year to compete in the Harvest Fair. Bevil was next at 23 and Amie was the youngest at 20.

"It's the biggest Fair in years, Marcus. There's folk in from all the outlying farms, and even a few from outside the Mere. That means a big audience..." Bevil said trying to hide how nervous he was.

"A big audience, all cheering for us! This year's our last chance to compete for the Harvest Cup... our last chance to win!" Amie said.

"Heh, I _really_ don't need reminding I'm a quarter of a century, Amie." Marcus said, teasing his friend. "So what are we up against this year?"

"Well, the Mossfelds won both their matches in the Harvest Brawl. They'll be tough to beat. But Amie's bound to win the Tourney of Talent for us." Bevil said.

Amie beamed. "I convinced Tarmas to teach me a few new spells… And I dug up a couple more from his spellbooks when he wasn't looking." she said with an impish grin. "Anyway, I heard Wyl Mossfeld is doing the same act this year, so that should help my chances."

"Oh, gods. Not the pixie impressions _again_..." Bevil groaned with a visible shudder. "What is it, the eighth year in a row, now?"

"Torm save us from the pixie impressions." Marcus muttered. "And you actually got the grump of West Harbour to teach you something, Amie? What was wrong with him? Did Tarmas have a bout of being nice?" he asked, teasing. Tarmas was the village's very dour wizard who had taken Amie, and to some degree Marcus, under his wing. Though Tarmas had always bemoaned the fact that Marcus had never wanted to become a mage. It was obvious to the wizard that the young man had the mind and aptitude for the arcane arts, Marcus simply wasn't interested.

"Tarmas isn't so bad, as you well know, Marcus." Amie fired back, her hands on hips. "Come on, let's go see Georg, we have a Harvest Cup to win!"

* * *

"And the blight? You're sure it's spreading, Orlen?" Georg asked in hushed tones as he didn't want wild rumours to spread. Georg had a darker skin tone than most in West Harbour, his other distinguishing feature was he was completely bald.

The rugged farmer shook his head. "It's no blight, Georg, it's something else. There's no mould, no rot. It's like the crops don't _want_ to grow. Like they haven't the guts to up and face the sun." Orlen looked troubled.

"What do the druids say?" Georg asked, perplexed.

"Well, that's just the rub, Georg. There's no druids to be found, not head nor heel." Orlen said with a shrug. "Used to be they'd warn me of troubles, long before I noticed the signs myself. But this time... rotten silence… You think we ought to say something?" he suggested. "Everyone's gathered for the Fair, even from the outlying farms..."

Georg shook his head. "No, no. They ought to be free from cares, at least for a day. We'll go 'round tomorrow, talk to the households one by one."

"Right you are, Georg. Tomorrow, then." Orlen said with a nod, before he walked away.

Georg turned to face Marcus and his friends as they walked up. "Aha! I'd been wondering when I'd see my two most promising young fighters!" Georg was the captain of the village militia. "And you, too, Miss Fern!" he said with a wink in Amie's direction, making the girl blush. "Whole militia's pulling for the three of you. Well... _except_ for the Mossfeld lads, but no one pays them any mind. It's your last year to compete, isn't that right?"

Marcus gave a nod. "Only for me, though."

"Well, Marcus, you better make it count then. Another victory speech from that muttonhead of a Mossfeld, and I think there'll be a riot." Georg said in a hushed voice. "Rules are the same as ever. Win three of the four events, and you win the Harvest Cup. Win all four, and the village council grants you a special prize. And nobody's done _that_ since ol' Cormick. Now, that boy was a legend. Oh, I'm sure there's a hundred Cormicks in a city like Neverwinter, but for this town, he was as big as folks get..." Georg rambled on, to the amusement of the three friends. Georg wasn't the best story teller in the village for nothing. Some even said he was once an adventuring bard. "Ol' Cormick fought Lorne Starling in the Brawl, and some story _that_ was. But I don't suppose you have time for stories, just now. The Tourney of Talent should be easy enough to win as you've got Amie on your team."

"Thanks, Georg." Amie said, turning away, slightly embarrassed by the praise.

"Just the truth, young lady." Gerog said with a smile. "Your foster father's running the Archery Competition, as always, Marcus. And I managed to convince Tarmas to supervise the Knaves' Challenge. I'd guess the Knaves' Challenge will be your toughest event... though the Mossfeld boys might say otherwise as Wyl and his brothers have won the Harvest Brawl three years running. It'll be tough to dislodge them. But remember… you only have to win three events to claim the Cup."

"The Mossfelds are decent enough fighters... but they can be beaten." Marcus said thoughtfully. "And this year we'll win all four so Wyl Mossfeld is in for a serious disappointment." he said, a slightly wicked grin forming on his lips.

Georg chuckled. "Just remember to keep an eye on Bevil, and don't let the Mossfelds get him riled… or you. That's how they always beat the two of you on the practice field."

"Yeesh, Georg, I'm right here, you know." Bevil complained, half-heartedly.

"Alright, Georg, we better get going and see about winning the Harvest Cup." Marcus said as he led his two friends away, deeper into the village.

"If you have any troubles, Marcus, you know where to find me. And good luck in the Brawl!" Georg called after them.

"Do either of you think the Fair is better than last year?" Marcus asked as they walked through the village to where the merchant Galen had set up his tent for the day. Marcus wanted to get the fur trade out of the way then he could focus on the more serious task of winning the Harvest Cup.

"It's bigger... I think. I don't remember much about last year. Not after I let you and Bevil buy me all that Harvest Mead, anyway…" Amie said blushing slightly.

"Ah, yeah… that wasn't the brightest thing we've ever done, was it, Bevil?" Marcus said, looking a little awkward. "And as for that dare… thank Torm, Tarmas found us when he did, otherwise things would have gotten _really_ awkward." The three friends had gotten very drunk and a harmless dare almost went too far.

"Hey, I just dared you to kiss her, was all." Bevil said helplessly. "So once you've finished your apprenticeship, what do you think you'll do, Amie?" he asked, wanting to change the subject to something less embarrassing.

"Aw, always the knight in white armour, Bevil." Amie said, teasing. "Well, Tarmas has this book in his library... Volo's Guide to the Realms. There's a picture in it... a woman in traveller's garb, with daggers on her hip, trinkets and scrollcases hanging from her belt, and a book and quill in hand." she said thoughtfully. "She wouldn't fit in around here, but I've always admired her... wandering the Realms with a spellbook and a quill, recording what she sees... Then retiring to a place like Candlekeep, writing books, and telling stories to kids..." She sounded wistful.

"Why, you're Daeghun's ward. Isn't that right?" Galen the merchant asked as Marcus and his friends walked up to him. "It's been some time, but... he didn't happen to mention a shipment of furs, did he?"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "What do you think I have slung over my shoulder? I've got your furs right here, Galen, don't fret."

"Ah, good! Daeghun's a reliable sort... always has the highest quality furs. And I haven't forgotten his Duskwood Bow, either. I always come through… you tell Daeghun that." Galen said as he took the furs from Marcus. "I'll warn you, the bow's a bit pricey. But it's fine workmanship. Sneaked it across the Luskan border."

"You bought the bow in _Luskan_?" Bevil asked, horrified.

Galen shook his head vigorously. "No, no, no! From a village called Ember. They're good folk, just ended up on the wrong side when the maps got drawn, after the war. Fine bowyers, too."

"So what have the roads been like, lately?" Marcus asked as he took the Duskwood bow from Galen as well as a few gold pieces.

"Well, truth be told, I almost didn't come this year. The Mere's gotten strange of late... Lizardlings have been spotted on the road... and there are rumours of darker things, prowling deeper in the Mere." Galen said as he indicated the two mercenaries nearby. "That's why I brought these two fellows with me. A few days back, we saw a pair of the Scaley Folk at the edge of the road, eyeing us up. Then we showed them some steel, and they ran quick enough." the merchant said, looking thoughtful. "Also crossed paths with a tiefling girl on the road near Fort Locke. Strange to see a tiefling this far north though."

Marcus raised an eyebrow, intrigued. It was unusual to hear of a tiefling in this part of the sword coast. "Well, I hope you have a good trip home, Galen." he said turning away.

"Thanks, so do I." Galen said pleasantly.

"What's so special about running into a tiefling?" Bevil asked bewildered as they walked away.

"You never were one for reading, were you Bevil." Amie teased.

"I can read, sure but some of those books of Tarmas'… they're over my head." Bevil admitted, feeling sheepish.

"Don't worry, Bevil, we what hold it against you." Marcus said with a smile. "As to what's so special about tieflings, well… apart from the fact they have some fiendish blood, nothing really, though after reading that book Tarmas has on planetouched, I just find it interesting." he said with a shrug.

"Read? More like devoured." Amie said, rolling her eyes. "And you probably want to meet this tiefling because she's a _girl_." the wizard's apprentice said dramatically. "Never mind the fact that half the girls in the village are trying to catch your eye, Marcus. After all, everyone's picking that you'll be the one to succeed Georg as the head of the militia and village council. You'll be quite the catch."

Marcus gave Amie a long look before he answered. "I hope I'm not here long enough for that to come to pass, Amie. West Harbour is nice enough but… but sometimes I feel as if I don't belong here."

* * *

Georg walked up to Daeghun, a serious expression on his face. Georg's conversation with Orlin was still bothering him. "Have you seen any sign of the druids?" he asked the ranger.

Daeghun shook his head. "No, not for several months. Something about the Mere is changing, it was slow at first but it is gaining speed. Lizardfolk are on the move as well, away from the depths of the Mere, which in itself is cause for concern." The wild elf paused a moment. "Something stirs deep within the Mere, Georg, and I fear that whatever it is will put this village in peril sooner or later." Daeghun's tone was ominous and foreboding.

Georg nodded before he walked away. He had more question but no answers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sure are a lot of people. At least a hundred, I'd say. Maybe more, if you count all the kids." Bevil said. "Where'd all these kids come from, anyway? Feels like just a few seasons ago when you and me and Amie were chasing about and getting underfoot." he said to Marcus. "Remember how angry Tarmas would get? Heh. Now he's got a whole new brood to complain about."

"Only when you'd knock over one of his experiments, Bevil." Marcus teased. "I remember when Amie was sick with that fever a few years ago, Tarmas stayed at her bedside for a week, telling her stories, while I would run back and forth with potions from Brother Merring..."

"He's got a good enough heart, but he really enjoys being dismal. Really, _really_ enjoys it." Amie said fondly, with a faint smile.

"What kind of stories did Tarmas tell you?" Bevil asked.

"They always involved wizards, in dark places under the ground, surrounded by wrights and spirits and worse. And always searching for something. Tarmas isn't as dramatic as Georg, but his tales have this... realism. Like he's been there, experienced them himself." Amie replied thoughtfully.

Marcus nodded in agreement. "I'd have to agree, Amie, after hearing more than a few myself over the years."

"Do you think he was one of the wizards mentioned in those stories?" Bevil asked his two friends.

Amie gave a shrug. "It's hard to imagine Tarmas in a dungeon, but... at least some of those stories had to have been about him." She said.

"Quick, quick! They're all waiting for you, dear!" Retta Starling, Bevil's mother called to Amie as the three friends walked up.

"Waiting for me?" Amie asked looking a little confused.

"Of course!" Retta cried. "Juggling and puppetry are well and good, but the children want to see magic. And so do I!" she said excitedly.

"Are you ready for this, Amie?" Bevil asked.

"The pixies in my stomach say no." Amie said, uncertain. "But it's just kids watching, right?"

"Right. You can do this. Don't worry." Marcus said, reassuring his nervous friend. _If it was anything like last year,_ he thought, _everyone else will gather once Amie has started, which is probably a good thing._

Amie's first spell was fairly simple, she summoned a wolf, which padded round the audience licking several of the children and growled at the Mossfeld boys, before it returned to Amie's side. Her next spell came as a surprise to both Bevil and Marcus as well as the audience as she cast an enlargement spell on the both of them, making them the size of hill giants. The two young men had to laugh at the look of utter fear that had crossed Wyl Mossfeld's face. It was a pity that magic wasn't allowed in the Harvest Brawl. Amie finished her act with a flourish by firing a frost ray at an old wooden barrel destroying it in a shower of ice. The gathered crowd's applause was deafening.

"That was brilliant, young lady, absolutely brilliant!" Retta cried delighted, once Amie had finished. "I've not seen such a display of magic since... well..." the older woman became very subdued.

"Mother? You all right?" Bevil asked, clearly worried.

Retta waved away her son's concerns. "It's been a... long time. Nevermind all that." she said. "You three are most certainly the winners of the contest. That was quite a thrill for all of us. Oh, and I nearly forgot! Tarmas gave me these scrolls... said I should give them to his apprentice and her friends, if they won the talent show." Retta said as she passed Amie three mage scrolls.

* * *

"So you've decided to compete for the Cup, I see. I know this is your last year, but the rules apply to all… even foster sons." Daeghun said.

"Of course, do you really think I'd let the Mossfelds just take the Cup?" Marcus asked, an eyebrow raised. "Also here is the Duskwood bow from Galen." he said, handing the longbow over.

Daeghun was quite for a few moments as he studied the bow. "A fine bow, a _fine_ one." The wild elf said, with some emotion, a rare thing indeed. "Made by one who loves his craft." Daeghun looked up. "You may keep the rest of the gold as your allowance for the season, Marcus. But you came for the archery competition as well, did you not?"

"Obviously." Marcus said dryly as he readied a light crossbow.

Daeghun merely nodded. "The rules are the same as last year… ten shots and ten targets. Your targets will be old bottles, set atop the crates, yonder." The wild elf said indicating the shooting range. "Five is the best score so far. If you _remember_ the lessons that have been taught to you, you should be able to best that." It was clear that Daeghun was expecting great things from his ward.

"So, no pressure then, Marcus?" Amie asked brightly.

"No more than usual, you mean." Marcus replied rolling his eyes as he walked over to the shooting range.

Marcus took aim at the first bottle and fired. The bolt struck the old wine bottle at the base of the neck, making it shatter. He took his time reloading; crossbows could be problematic if reloaded in a hurry as they could jam-one of the reasons Marcus preferred a longbow. Raising the crossbow and firing at the second bottle, Marcus continued to work his way along the line of bottles until all ten were destroyed.

Daeghun almost looked pleased. "Well done. A perfect score wins the competition outright." He said with a slight smile. "I have rarely seen such a fine performance so early in the day. You have a marksman's instinct... that much is plain." The wild elf said. "Go on, now. There is still more of the Fair to see."

"Brr." Bevil said as they walked away. "How do you manage, Marcus? Daeghun seems so… cold, distant even."

"Truthfully, Bevil, I'm not sure how I manage, but I have." Marcus replied. "I hate to say this, but Georg's been more of a father than Daeghun… even Tarmas has his moments." The young man paused a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Sometimes, very rarely, I've seen glimpses of what Daeghun may have been like years ago, before the war with the King of Shadows… usually when we've been escorting merchants, or sailing with Captain Finn of the Double Eagle." Marcus shook his head. "Daeghun wasn't always this closed off, but something happened the night West Harbour was almost wiped from the map…"

"Enjoying the Fair, Marcus?" Tarmas asked "Packs of feral children set loose to find trinkets, grown men braining one another with clubs... Do you know they're actually granting _prizes_ for the fattest pig?" the wizard asked, incredulous. "As if the creatures needed encouragement."

Marcus smiled slightly. "Good to see you, too, Tarmas. But can't you quit your grumbling, just for one day, wizard?" he teased.

Tarmas snorted. "Who's grumbling? They've given me charge of the aptly-named Knaves' Challenge. Surrounded by muck and reek, and why not encourage our children to be thieves, as well? That's what I always tell them." he said, looking over the three friends. "Come to think of it, I don't believe any of you has the skills to compete. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. But you'll need to find someone who can pick pockets, and break locks, and search for hidden trinkets, if you want to compete."

"Lock-breakers? Pocket-pickers? I don't know anyone like that, do you?" Bevil asked, looking bewildered.

"What about Kipp? He's always nicking vials from Tarmas, and he's right over there, behind the tent." Amie said as she waved toward a small boy near the back of a nearby tent.

* * *

"We want to hear about Cormick!" one of the children cried that had gathered to hear Georg tell his tall tales.

"Yeah!" cried another boy. "Folk say that Marcus could be the next Cormick!"

Georg chuckled; he'd heard the comparison often enough. "Ol' Cormick fought in the Harvest Brawl against Bevil's older brother." He lowered his voice, making it seem more dramatic. "Stuff of legend, that was..."

"Let's have the tale, then!" the assembled children called.

"Aye, then. A tale you'll have..." Georg said only to happy to oblige. "It was the year of the foul harvest, when the crops grew stunted and weak. Not so different from this year, in fact, and folks were anxious for a fair, to take their minds off their troubles." He gestured round the village as he spoke. "It so happened that there were two village lads of the same age, and both of 'em were big. Not just big in a physical sense, mind you, but _big_ in talent, and _big_ in courage, and _big_ in potential." Each time Georg said the word big he extended his hands farther and farther apart. "One of 'em alone would have been too big for this village, but they were two, and the time was ripe for a contest between 'em." He said. "One of them was ol' Cormick... he'd trained with the militia since he was a lad, so he knew his way around a fighting ring. But all bets were on his rival, who was tougher still..."

"So Cormick was one. And his rival was Bevil's brother?" one of the children asked

Georg nodded. "Yes, indeed... the brother of our very own Bevil, and the eldest of the Starling lads... Lorne Starling was his name, and he was a sight! Over seven foot tall and built like a high lord's keep. Our Bevil's a sturdy lad, to be sure, but it'd take _two_ of him to match Lorne for size." He paused for effect. "Now old Lorne was champion of the Harvest Brawl. Three years he'd held the title, and most boys had only to look at him, 'fore they'd faint dead away. But our Cormick had a notion to win the Brawl that year and humble his rival for good." Georg paused again. "So up he steps, and the crowd goes hushed. Then Lorne starts insulting him… It began as good-natured ribbing, but Cormick just stood there, and he didn't say a word. And _that_ got Lorne angry."

"He just stood there and said _nothing_?" one of the children called, baffled.

"Aye. Cormick said not a word. Finally, Lorne came at him in a fury, still casting insults, but Cormick wouldn't rise to the bait… He took a few hits, but mostly he tried to stay out of Lorne's way. And Lorne got madder and _madder_ and _madder_ still." Georg said, snarling and hissing. "Then, all of a sudden, Cormick stopped in his tracks and gave old Lorne a punch, right in the nose! Lorne was so angry by then that he couldn't block it." Georg grinned. "Cormick gave him another punch, and _another_ , and _another_ , until old Lorne toppled over like a felled oak!" he said as he punched thin air. "And just like that, Cormick won the Harvest Brawl."

"So what happened to Cormick and Lorne?" asked one of the children.

"Well, next day, Cormick was gone. Folks reckoned that he'd done all there was to do in West Harbour, and it was time to move on… As for Lorne, well... Lorne Starling never was the same after that fight. He and Cormick had been friends, you might say, but only one of them was going to leave that ring with his pride intact. Lorne skipped town, too. Went and joined the Neverwinter army, the last I heard." Georg said.

* * *

"Isn't that the boy who stole my basilisk eyelash? And not once, but four times?" Tarmas asked incredulously.

"That's right. My frog needed eyelashes. Then I got him a sweetheart, and she needed 'em too." Kipp said defiantly, not fazed by the grumpy wizard.

"Sorry, Tarmas. He's just joined our team, I'm afraid." Marcus said, slightly apologetic.

"Don't trouble yourself on my account, Marcus. I'll settle with the young _artiste_ and his frogs later." Tarmas said, while staring at the boy. "Before you begin, I suppose you'll want to hear the rhyme?" he asked.

"What rhyme?" Amie asked.

"You hadn't heard? Better for me if I'd kept my peace." Tarmas said with a grimace. "Georg asked for a rhyme this year. That's what wizards do, we compose rhymes. Here, I'll demonstrate. Ahem." Tarmas then begin to speak in rhyme. "I've hidden three feathers, scattered them wide, Placed White in a box, and locked it inside. Blue followed termite tracks, down where they ran, Green in the pocket of same coloured man."

"So we're to look for three feathers that you've hidden, huh? Doesn't sound so bad." Marcus said.

"Yes… You and half the waifs in West Harbour. I adore children, did you know that? Swamp-children particularly." Tarmas said as he waved them away.

It didn't take Kipp long to locate the three feathers. The blue feather was the first one the young boy found, hidden under a pile of logs, the white one was locked inside a chest hidden behind one of the houses and the green feather was in the pocket of a man dressed in green, though it did take Kipp several attempts to get it without the man noticing.

"It really is a dreadful day for a Fair. Not even the tents are managing to look cheerful." Tarmas said as Marcus and the others returned.

"Dreadful or not, with Kipp's help, we've got the three feathers." Marcus said as he handed them over.

"Thank the gods. The Knaves' Challenge is won, and I can go someplace dry." Tarmas said with relief. "I'd kiss all of you, but no one respects an affectionate wizard."

"You _really_ enjoy being dismal, don't you, Tarmas?" Marcus asked.

"Far from it. I'm quite cheerful by nature." The wizard replied with a wry smile. "That's why I moved to a swamp, you know... sort of a challenge to myself."

* * *

"The Morninglord grants a fine day, even for a Brawl." Brother Merring, the village's resident priest said with a faint smile. "He likes you Harbourmen, I think. Lathander delights in contests of physical skill. People forget that. Though I must admit… few such contests are quite as... enthusiastic... as the Brawl." Merring had been in West Harbour for five years but even so he was still considered by many to be an outsider. Most Harbourmen were farmers and followed the Earthmother, Chauntea. Not that they weren't grateful to have a healer in their midst, but they were very set in their ways.

"Brother Merring? _You're_ running the Harvest Brawl?" Amie asked a little surprised.

"In truth, Amie, I volunteered." Merring said with a shrug. "Otherwise I'd be racing from the church at every bout, mending cuts and setting bones to right. Better that I'm on hand to do Lathander's work, and to see that all is fought in fairness."

"Have there been injuries already? Or is that a silly question?" Marcus asked.

"A few scrapes and broken bones, mostly at the hands of the Mossfelds." Merring replied while casting a glace at the village bullies. "Poor Garth Lannon is but a wisp of a boy, but still he insisted upon facing lads twice his size in the ring. Broken bones are easily mended, by the Morninglord's grace." The cleric sighed. "Not so for broken pride... Before I came to West Harbour, I never imagined I'd be mending broken ribs on High Harvest Day."

"Don't other villages celebrate with a Harvest Brawl?" Bevil asked scratching his head.

"I'm not sure the Harvest Brawl is observed in any other village... though a Harvest Ball is certainly common enough." Merring replied thoughtfully. "I suspect that some enterprising Harbourman found the one better suited to the local tastes than the other."

"I don't know about that, Merring." Amie said with a grin. "I enjoy seeing Marcus dressed up and trying to avoid all the eligible girls at the Harvest Ball!"

Marcus made a face. "Thanks for _reminding_ me, Amie." he muttered.

Merring smiled at the banter. "I fear the gods have granted you few competitors this year... The Mossfeld brothers are the only team still in contention. Before you start, I'll go over the rules." the cleric said, clearing his throat. "As always, I expect a clean fight... remember that the others look to you for leadership, Marcus, and if you fight fairly, so will they." Merring lowered his voice. "Though with the Mossfelds I'm not so sure. As always, only melee attacks are permitted… no arrows, and no magic." He said pointing a finger at Amie. "You may fight bare-handed, or you may arm yourself with a Training Club, the choice is yours. And finally, no bets."

"We understand, Merring." Marcus said as he handed a training club to Bevil and Amie before taking one for himself, he then turned to Kipp. "Sorry Kipp, you'll have to sit this one out I'm afraid."

The boy gave a shrug then grinned. "It's alright I can see you beat the Mossfelds better from out here."

Marcus chuckled. "We hope to, Kipp. Looks like we're ready, Bother Merring."

"Very well. The Mossfelds await you in the ring." The cleric said as he let the three friends into the brawling ring.

"Look who it is, brothers... Marcus, everyone's favourite for the Brawl. Looking to beat the champ of three years running?" taunted Wyl, the oldest of the three Mossfeld bothers. "Thinks he's Cormick, he does."

"Stow it, Mossfeld. You're _not_ smart enough to be funny." Amie snapped, readying herself for the coming fight.

"Who asked you, you ratty little orphan? Always tagging after Marcus like a blood-fly, singing his reekin' praises. It's a shame those demons didn't burn you up along with your parents." Wyl sneered.

It took all of Marcus' self control not to cross the ring and wring Wyl's neck for that remark. He was torn between defending Amie and winning the cup. If they won the cup then that would be just as good as beating Wyl Mossfled senseless. Marcus looked over at Amie to see how she was, she looked deeply hurt by Wyl's taunt.

"That was out of line Wyl and you know it. If you've got a problem, you can take it up with _me_." Marcus said coldly turning his full attention back to the eldest Mossfled. Usually Marcus was mild mannered and easy going but once the Mossfelds showed up he had a very short fuse and his temper was well known. Marcus had butted heads with Wyl more times than he could count and over things of no real consequence. Merring had helped Marcus to control his anger but even so he had a long way to go.

"Fine. You want my title, you'll fight my brothers and me. We've beat this Brawl three years running." Wyl said.

"Well, it's time you lost then." Marcus replied.

Wyl charged at Marcus yelling insults as he did so. Marcus merely narrowed his eyes and smiled; then he did something that Wyl was ill prepared to counter. Marcus turned and crouched slightly so that his right shoulder was facing the charging Mossfeld. Marcus used Wyl's momentum against him and flipped the eldest Mossfeld flat on his back winding him. Marcus grinned as he went to help Bevil with Ward Mossfeld.

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you, Webb?" Amie asked, batting her eyes at the youngest of the Mossfeld brothers.

Webb stammered a moment as he had a crush on the wizard's apprentice, not that he'd admit that to his older brothers. Webb's hesitation was all Amie needed as she knocked him senseless with her training club.

"Sorry, Webb." Amie said as she knelt by the dazed young man. "Make it up to you at the Ball." She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Webb just looked up at her, a silly smile on his face. He didn't give a damn about the Harvest Cup, for Amie Fern had kissed him.

Marcus raised an eyebrow at Amie questioningly as she skipped over to them, a grin on her face. "Did I just see you _kiss_ Webb?" he asked, only mildly surprised.

"You did, Marcus. Why? Jealous, are we?" Amie teased.

"No, not at all, just surprised." Marcus replied with a grin.

"Heh, guess we don't have to ask who you'll be dancing with at the ball, do we?" Bevil said as they walked out of the ring, Amie blushed.

"Well done, all three of you!" Merring said clapping. "The townsfolk have often compared you to Cormick, Marcus and it seems they aren't mistaken! I haven't seen such prowess in years." The cleric admitted. "You've won the Brawl, and you've won the Cup as well. Thank the gods, Marcus, for truly, they have shown you favour today." Merring said.

* * *

"Well played, Marcus, you've won the Cup! And all _four_ events, nobody's done _that_ since Cormick!" Georg said with a big smile as he enthusiastically congratulated the three friends and Kipp. "That warrants a special reward, of course. I'll have a Harvest Cloak for the four you, courtesy of the village council. They'll be yours at the end of the day. If there's anything you wanted to do before the award ceremony, now's the time. Maybe a mug of Harvest Mead to celebrate, eh?" Georg said with a wink. "I'll meet you at the stage when you're ready for the victory speech, Marcus." he said over his shoulder as he walked off.

"We did it, we beat the Mossfelds!" Amie said excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"That we did, Amie." Marcus said. "Though I think Webb doesn't care, since you kissed him. He won't wash for a week, I'm sure."

* * *

"Gather round, mates, gather round..." Georg called as Marcus, Amie, Bevil abd Kipp arrived at the stage. "This Harvest Fair's a celebration, but it's also a dark anniversary. We all know what else happened on this day. Not so long ago, we nearly lost this village. Almost lost our lives, almost lost it all!" Georg said in all seriousness. "But we came back. Cleared burnt farms, buried our dead, and put our ashes behind us. And we rebuilt, tougher and stronger than ever. Long as there's a Harvest Fair, we won't forget that day." He said turning to the three friends an, Kipp, as he presented them with the Harvest Cup and their Harvest Cloaks. "And our young folks, they'll stay tough, long as they compete for the Harvest Cup! So let's hear it for this year's winners! Three cheers for the Harvest Champions! Hip hip hooray...!"

* * *

At the edge of the village in a line of trees that acted as a wind break a tall cowled figure moved into view. "A strange place for the blade... Nevertheless, I sense that it is here..." he said as he turned away and walked back into the tree line. "We wait until nightfall. Then we reclaim what is ours..."


	3. Chapter 3

"The village is under attack! West Harbour is under attack!" Bevil cried as he and Amie ran up the stairs of Daeghun's house to the second floor to where the bedrooms were located. "Marcus. You're safe! Grab a weapon. We need to help defend the village." Bevil said and he ran into Marcus' room, closely followed by Amie

"What in the hells is going on?" asked Marcus sleepily as he dragged himself out of bed and started to hurriedly put on his armour, taking no real notice of the fact that Amie was in the his bedroom. _So much for a good night's sleep, after the Harvest Fair._ He thought ruefully.

Bevil shrugged. "I'm not sure. They came pouring in from the swamp and started tearing the village apart!"

"How bad are things out there?" Marcus asked as he finished fastening his armour and grabbing his weapons and shield.

"All I know is that we're under attack, and as militiamen we're duty bound to aid with the defence! Georg's trying to organize the men, but it's pretty chaotic. We've already lost some villagers, and a few homes have been put to the torch." Bevil replied.

"We'd better hurry. I saw some of them following us on our way here. They're likely to hit this house next." Amie warned.

Marcus nodded as he passed his bow and quiver to Amie. "Alright; let's get a move on. You remember how to use a longbow, right, Amie?" he asked.

"After all the lessons the three of us have endured from your foster father over the years..." Amie smiled a little. "I'd say we're some of the best archers in the village."

Marcus chuckled at his friend's remark about his foster farther. "Daeghun wasn't that harsh a task master, surely, not compared to Tarmas?" He winked, but then his expression quickly became serious. "And for Torm's sake, Amie, stay behind Bevil and me. Let us do the hard fighting and keep your spells for, if and when we really need them." The young wizard's apprentice nodded her understanding. "Good. Let's get going." With that the three friends left Marcus' room, trooped downstairs and out of the house to find Georg Redfell, leader of the village militia.

* * *

"There you are, Marcus." said Brother Merring relieved to see the three friends arrive just in time to help him deal with four duergar, or as they were more commonly called, grey dwarfs. "Georg is gathering the militia at the bridge. I would report there at once. More of these attackers are on the way, and in much greater numbers."

Marcus nodded "We're on our way there now, Merring, don't worry. I suspect we'll meet wounded militiamen on our travels. Do you have anything that might help?" he asked.

Merring nodded. "Here, take this. If the wounded can't move, this should allow them to ignore the pain long enough to keep fighting until I can treat them properly." the priest said as he handed Marcus some swamp moss. "As you can see I have my hands full at the moment." Merring motioned behind him where about half a dozen wounded villagers lay. "But before you go, take this blessing from Lathander, all of you." Merring said as he recited the blessing on the three friends.

Marcus, Bevil and Amie made their way along the road picking off the few grey dwarfs they encountered as they went. Amie proved deadly with the bow and she did stay behind her two better armoured friends who kept the grey dwarfs busy and away from her. They soon saw Georg and a few other militiamen fighting a large group of grey dwarfs and some other creatures they hadn't seen before. Once they had been dealt with, Marcus and his friends being a huge help in the process, Georg turned to face Marcus.

"Thank the gods you made it, Marcus. There's been no sign of your father, and I feared you'd been killed as well." Georg said with relief. "I have no idea where these creatures came from or what they want, but the ones loose in the village are only the first wave... more are coming. A _lot_ more." Georg didn't worry often but when he did there was a good reason for it.

"What's the plan?" asked Marcus.

"If we're going to stop them, we need someone to rally the militia and meet them head-on." Gerog replied, pointing his finger at Marcus. "I want to make a stand near the Starling farm's wheat field. Meet you there when you've rounded up as many people as you can. Now get going, you three!" Georg ordered.

The three friends hadn't gone far when they spotted one of the Mossfeld brothers, Wyl. He looked like he wasn't going to be alive much longer as he was bleeding heavily.

"Come... come to gloat, Marcus? Still... I took a bunch down before they got me..." Wyl wheezed. "I can still make it... but my vision's getting all cloudy... and can't seem to stand. Have you seen my brother Ward? He..."

 _Some things never change._ Marcus thought. _Though it was good to wipe off their smug smiles in the harvest brawl, I think Amie enjoyed herself too much._ "I've hardly come to gloat, Wyl. As for your brothers, I haven't seen either of them as yet. They're somewhere in the village, I'm sure." Marcus replied shaking his head. "Wyl, listen. Merring gave me these herbs to staunch the bleeding." he said, giving the badly wounded man one of the moss packs the cleric had given him.

It didn't take long for the moss to do its job and Wyl Mossfeld was able to fight again "Thank you, Marcus... I know we don't get on, but for what it's worth... thanks." he said before he hurried away, looking for more grey dwarfs to kill.

"Now there is gratitude for you." remarked Amie dryly.

"Well, it _is_ Wyl Mossfeld after all." Marcus said with a grin. "Come on, let's see if we can find his brothers. We'll need all the sword arms we can get."

Marcus, Bevil and Amie continued to make their way into the village, dealing with more grey dwarfs as they found them, but then they came across a larger group of four dwarfs and two of the strange creatures they'd seen attacking Georg. This time though they were attacking another of the Mossfeld brothers, Webb and two other militiamen.

Between Marcus and Bevil with Amie providing support with her bow they soon had dealt with the six raiders.

Webb looked pleased to see some friendly faces. "Thanks for the assistance, Marcus, Bevil, Amie." He said with a nod. "We thought we were goners there for a minute." Of the three Mossfeld brothers Webb was the most likeable. Well, as long as his older brothers weren't around, in any case.

"No trouble, Webb." Marcus replied. "Georg wants us to regroup by the Starlings' wheat field for a counterattack. You three had better get going. We'll see if we can find Ward. Wyl, by the way, is okay and eager as ever to smash something." he said with a smile.

Webb grinned. "Thanks Marcus. I know Wyl isn't the easiest to get along with."

Amie snorted at that. "Try ' _impossible_ ', Webb." she said, rolling her eyes.

"I know what you mean, Amie." Webb said. "And I feel bad for the way that Wyl and Ward treat you at times. You don't deserve it, but they can't see it. To them you're just the stuck-up-wants-to-be-mage girl." the young man said, feeling genuinely sorry for his brothers' past behaviour.

Amie blushed a little. "Webb, you're making me all embarrassed." she said awkwardly.

Webb just smiled brightly. He liked Amie but he knew her friends Marcus and Bevil saw her as a younger sister and tended to be protective of her. _Especially_ when it came to his two older brothers. "Well then, we'd better get a move on. I guess see the three of you at the field!" Webb said as he and the other two militiamen ran to meet up with Georg.

Bevil let out a chuckle. "I do believe that Webb Mossfeld _likes_ you, Amie." he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her. Amie just snorted, though she was smiling slightly.

Marcus smiled as he surveyed the village; they were near Tarmas' house, so where was the grumpy mage? "Torm's teeth, will you look at that!" he exclaimed, the smile vanishing as he caught sight of the wizard. Ten yards to their right was Tarmas, engaged in a spell slinging duel with another mage. What race the other mage was the three friends had no idea. He looked vaguely human, but had green skin, odd clothing, and a headdress that was sticking up around his head like feathers.

"We have to help Tarmas." Amie insisted with urgency.

Marcus shook his head "No, Amie. Getting in the middle of a wizard's duel will only get us killed." he said, placing a restraining hand around the impulsive girl's wrist. "Tarmas can look after himself. And he wouldn't want you to get killed, no matter how much he grumbles otherwise at times."

Amie nodded. "I guess you're right Marcus." She said, sounding defeated.

"Good. I'm glad you're using your head for once, and not your heart." Marcus said as he let go of her wrist. It would be something he'd regret for many months to come, for Amie suddenly ran towards Tarmas. Marcus made a desperate grab for the girl's arm but missed.

"Gods, Amie, no!" Bevil yelled, as Marcus ran after the wayward girl, but it did no good. Amie just would not listen. All Bevil could do was watch: it was all over in seconds. Amie used up all her spells which seemed to have no effect on the green skinned mage who retaliated with a fireball. Marcus was forced to dive off to the side to avoid the incoming flaming ball of death while Bevil looked away at the moment Amie was hit by it. Neither of them wanted to remember her being burnt to a cinder. Her scream, however, would be something they couldn't forget for quite some time afterwards.

The green skinned mage scowled. "I shall waste no more time on this pitiful village. It is not here." he said as he summoned three dire spiders to keep Tarmas busy.

Marcus came out of his roll, his longsword drawn, a look of pure loathing in his eyes but he was only in time to see the green skinned mage run off, out of the village and had to settle for dispatching the spiders with Tarmas and Bevil.

"The stupid girl! I told her to stay out of it!" Tarmas yelled. "There's more to do." he said, as if he remembered why they were there. "Georg and the militia are holding our attackers at bay on the Starling farm. We must hurry before the tide turns."

Marcus just nodded slowly. He was having a hard time accepting that Amie was no longer alive. He didn't want to look at her body, that was certain. "We'd better try and find Ward Mossfeld and any other militia straggles and we'll meet you there, Tarmas." he said in a low voice.

Tarmas just nodded; he knew the two young men were finding this as hard as he was. "I'll meet you there." he said as he ran to find Georg.

"I should have kept hold of her, Bevil." Marcus said darkly. "Amie should be alive."

Bevil didn't know what to say as he looked at his devastated friend. "You did what you could, Marcus. Amie has always been impulsive."

"Did I?" Marcus replied with a shake of his head "I didn't do enough…"

"Look Marcus, over there, under that tree! I think its Ward Mossfeld." Bevil said, pointing to the left. He had to keep them both focused on what needed to be done.

Bevil's words seemed to snap Marcus out of the daze he was in. "You're right; come on, let's go." he replied as he jogged over to the last of the Mossfeld brothers.

"Damn creatures... coming out of nowhere... my brother... my brother, Wyl, you seen him?" Ward asked, coughing and trying to sit up.

"Easy, Ward let me help you up." Marcus said as he helped the injured man to his feet. "Yes and he's back in the fight, Ward. As is Webb." he said. "Here, Merring gave me these herbs to staunch the bleeding." Marcus said, giving one of the moss packs to Ward.

Ward nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Marcus... you didn't have to help after all we been through, but I appreciate it."

Marcus just grinned. "Come on, you lug, you're not done yet. Georg needs us at the Starling farm and we don't want to be late to the party, it would just be bad manners."

Ward smiled a little. "You always seem to be able to say the dandiest things to lighten the darkest moods. All right. Let's go teach these grey dwarvain bastards not to mess with Harbourmen."

The three militiamen made their way to where Georg, Tarmas, Merring and the rest of the assembled militia were waiting. Georg nodded as he saw Marcus, Bevil and Ward arrive. He knew what had befallen Amie as he'd heard her scream and Tarmas had confirmed what he'd feared.

"Good work, lad. Now we have a chance!" Georg turned to face the rest of his force. "All right, militia! Ready your weapons and move out! It's time we stand our ground!"

The West Harbour Militia advanced and before too long was met by a large group of raiders. The battle was soon joined and the Harbourmen started to make steady inroads on the number of attackers. Tarmas and Merring were not idle as Tarmas let lose with a host of various damage dealing arcane spells while Merring pitched in with various divine buffing and healing spells as needed. Several of the militia hung back near the two casters to cover them if any raiders should get too close.

"Cyric's Blood! They're entering the Starling house. But if we don't hold the next wave off, the whole village could be overrun." growled Georg when he saw a small group make a break for the farmhouse.

"Let's go, Marcus! If we hurry, we can stop them before they find the children!" Bevil grabbed his friend's arm.

"Let's hurry then, Bevil. Georg and the others should be able to hold things until we get back." said Marcus. He'd lost one friend this night and he wasn't about to let Bevil's younger brother and sister meet that same fate.

"I knew I could count on you. I hope my brother and sister know enough to hide." Bevil replied, worried.

"We could use your sword... but I understand." Georg said solemnly.

* * *

The two friends made their way inside Bevil's house and were met by Bevil's mother Retta and her three dogs, Nasher, Muttonchop and Locke. The bodies of two grey dwarfs lay on the floor their throats ripped out. It wasn't hard to figure out how that had happened.

"Bevil... Marcus, thank the Gods you're here..." Retta said shakily.

"Mother! What happened? Where are those dwarves that came in here?" Bevil asked.

"When I heard the fighting, I tucked the children away and came to see what the matter was, and suddenly those... creatures burst into the house. Fortunately, those beasts woke up the hounds, too... and the hounds tore out the throats of two of them before they barricaded themselves inside the living room." Retta explained, still a little shaken.

While Retta was speaking, Marcus looked at the two dead dwarfs, then at the dogs and finally at the living room door. A plan started to form in his mind that would help make quick work of Retta's unwanted guests. "Bevil, what do you say we open up the door and turn the dogs lose? Then we charge in and help clean up?" he asked.

Bevil grinned at his friend. "You're right... Nasher, Muttonchop, Locke... come on, boys, follow us, we got some _hunting_ to do."

With the dogs' help it didn't take too long for Bevil and Marcus to dispatch the six remaining grey dwarfs and make certain that Bevil's younger siblings were safe. Soon the two friends were able to head back outside to the battle proper.

* * *

No sooner than the two had stepped outside than they heard the all too familiar calm voice of Marcus's foster father Daeghun. "Much blood has been lost tonight. Let us make the enemy pay in kind." The wild elf said grimly.

Another wave of raiders had arrived in Marcus' and Bevil's absence but the militia had held them off. Both Tarmas and Merring had run out of spells by this time and both men had now switched to crossbows. Along with Daeghun and the two rangers that were with him they were doing good job of peppering the attackers with arrows. Marcus and Bevil charged in to help finish off the raiders. The battle only lasted another ten minutes.

"That is the last of them, for now. Gather the wounded and the dying." Daeghun said as he surveyed the battlefield. "Let's see how many we can steal from death's clutches."

"Thank the gods we were able to hold them at the farm. How many did we lose?" Georg asked grimly.

"Ian, Vera, Pierson." said Merring sadly. "And Amie."

"What were those things that were attacking with the dwarfs, anyhow? Never seen anything quite like them." Georg wanted to know.

"They're called bladelings. Their kind is rarely seen in our realm. They dwell in a place beyond." Merring said as he tended to the wounded.

"Well then what in the Nine Hells are they doing here?" Georg asked perplexed.

"Lathander doesn't illuminate all mysteries for me. We must rely on our own wit and resources." replied Merring as he continued to work

"One of those dwarves mentioned they were searching for something... does anybody know what it was?" asked Georg looking round.

"Lad, come over here..." Marcus turned to see his foster father beckoning him over.

As Marcus approached his father, Daeghun continued. "I see you are unharmed. Many have not been so fortunate and others have seen their final night. I understand you lost a friend of yours in the attack. A tragedy. She was a promising young mage, or so I've been told." he said in his usual distant and seemingly uncaring manner.

"It's a tragedy, that Amie's not alive, I failed her." Marcus replied, bitterly.

Daeghun nodded his understanding. "Do not blame yourself, you did all you could. When one leads one must expect loss, something I know all too well. And to dwell on our losses serves no purpose. There is still much to do. I do not have much time to talk there are many who are wounded, Marcus. There is something you must do. _Tonight_. Those... bladelings were here to find something, and I fear I know what." The ranger said.

Marcus' eyebrows shot upwards. "What do you need me to do?" he asked. It had to be serious. _Just what are you hiding, Deaghun?_

"Very good." Deaghun said approvingly. "This is not a night for words but _action_." He paused a moment but when he went on Daeghun's voice had an ominous tone. "There is an item... a silver shard. Long ago I concealed it in the old stones outside of town. I fear it may have drawn these creatures down upon us."

"The mage that seemed to be leading the attack said something about whatever it was they were after not being here but why would you think the shard was their goal?" asked Marcus.

"Think it through." Daeghun snapped. "Their kind doesn't plunder a village like West Harbour, not for a few coins and an old helm or two. They had a _reason_." He sighed. "The stones outside of town are older and deeper than you may think. In the farthest chamber of these ruins, look for a strongbox inside is the shard." Daeghun then turned to face Marcus's only surviving friend. "But you should not go alone. Bevil. I need you to accompany my son to the ruins. This is an important task."

"But Georg says the ruins have been overrun by lizardling tribes..." Bevil replied, confused.

"And that is why you _must_ go. Together two can succeed where one might fail." Daeghun turned to look out across the burnt village. "The cries of the wounded cannot be ignored any longer. Find the shard, Marcus. Find it, and bring it here." Then Daeghun walked away to help Merring.

"No offence meant, Marcus, but your father makes the hairs on my neck stand up." Bevil said wryly as he watched Daeghun walk away. "Still, if we're going to do this, we should make some haste. It sounds urgent."

"Yes, we better get going." Marcus told his friend. "But I know what you mean, Daeghun can have that affect on you. But I've never seen him like this. Something has got him rattled."

Bevil gave a shrug. "You know him better than the rest of us. The path that runs along the river is our best route into the swamp. I just hope these ruins aren't too hard to find, otherwise we could be out there all night." Bevil replied as they walked along.

"Now _there's_ something I'm not really looking forward to. Traipsing through the Mere all night. Come on. Quicker we get to the old ruins the quicker we can get back." said Marcus as they left the village.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's been an age since I've come this far into the swamp, Marcus. There are some twists and turns before we get to the ruins. There's probably more than lizardlings ahead. So… uh… lead on, I guess." Bevil said, as the two friends finally reached the part of the Mere that held the ruins they were looking for.

"You're not wrong there, Bevil, I can't remember the last time I was out this far either. We better be careful. The Mere is bad enough during daytime but at night it can get a lot worse." Marcus replied, as they made their way carefully along the barely visible trail, keeping an eye out for lizard folk, swamp beetles and other such natural hazards.

It wasn't long before the two friends had to cross blades with a nest of swamp beetles. Swamp beetles were much larger, better armoured and more dangerous cousins to the common garden beetle; they were also incredibly territorial and would attack anything that came within their territory. Marcus and Bevil had no choice but to fight them off. It was more of an exercise in pest control than a real fight; however, the two friends still had to be careful as their blades flashed in the moonlight, for the swamp beetles' bite is venomous albeit not fatal to humans.

As the two friends walked on, their skirmish with the beetles well behind them, Bevil began to talk in a hushed voice. "This is a bit too much for me, Marcus. Amie's dead, the village is in flames, and now here we are in the swamp, looking for ruins." Bevil paused, but when he spoke again he sounded a bit embarrassed. "I always wanted to be one of those adventurers like Bruenor Battlehammer or Lord Nasher, back when he _had_ adventures. With everything that's happened tonight though, I think my place is here in West Harbour. Adventuring is all fine and glorious, but someone still needs to remain home and care for the families." He looked at his friend. "We've trained in the militia together. Have you ever thought of leaving here, becoming an adventurer?"

"I haven't given it much thought to tell the truth Bevil, not seriously, at least." Marcus replied.

"You… haven't?" Bevil said, shaking his head. "I guess I still have a lot to learn about you. Our village has always seemed a bit too... well... small for you." Bevil looked around, a little nervous. "I wish Amie were here with us."

Marcus placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to reassure Bevil and himself. "I miss her to you know but she is here, Bevil. In our hearts and minds. As long as we remember her, Amie will always be with us."

Bevil smiled. "Thanks Marcus. I needed that."

"That's what friends are for, Bevil." Marcus said gently, then grinned and a playful tone crept back to his voice. "Hey, just how good are you with that sword, anyway?"

"I'm one of the best of the new militiamen. Some say almost as good as you, really. Maybe this mission will settle which one of us is better, eh?" Bevil replied with a smirk.

Marcus laughed. "As long as we both get back in one piece, I don't really care that much. Looks like the ruins are just ahead… and so is our first lizard folk patrol." He pointed ahead of them and in the gloom they could see the ruins and about a half dozen or so lizard folk.

Marcus hadn't encountered lizard folk in many years, not since his teens in fact and as their name suggested they were just lizards that stood up right on their hind legs. The ones that he and Bevil could see were of average height, standing between five to eight feet tall. Marcus remembered Daeghun telling him that they were tribal by nature and primitive compared to the other races such humans, elves and dwarfs and that the lizard folk settled and made their homes in swamps like the Mere of Dead Men, sometimes infringing on the farms around West Harbour, as these environments were about the only places where the more powerful races did not generally settle. The information wasn't of much practical use apart from the fact it reminded the harbourman to be wary when facing them.

"Marcus... There certainly are an awful lot of them. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Bevil said trying to cover how scared he was.

"Good idea or not, what we came for is in those ruins and I for one am not going back to Daeghun empty handed." Marcus told his friend. "I have an idea, it's worth a try at least." He said turning to Bevil. "Just follow my lead and do what I say. Lizard folk are tribal; they generally follow the strongest of their clan and any dissent with that leader can be seen as a weakness, in other words Bevil keep your mouth shut for both our sakes otherwise we'll have all the combat practice we can handle."

Bevil stiffened slightly as he wasn't sure how to take his old friend talking to him the way he just had. Marcus was usually pretty easy going but now he was so serious it was frightening. Still if it meant they got through this in one piece then it was something that Bevil could put up with. "Alright, Marcus but let's not be too long."

It didn't take long before the lizards noticed the two friends approaching who had their weapons sheathed. The lizard that seemed to be in charge of the patrol came towards the two humans. "Warm bloods here? What do you want warm bloods?" he hissed.

"Many years ago one of my tribe hid an artefact in these ruins, we've been sent to recover it." Marcus replied.

"And how are you to do that warm blood?" the lizard sergeant asked as he hefted his greatsword. "By killing us all?"

"If need be." Marcus said easily. "But it needn't come to that. I know where the artefact is hidden, it would be easy for me to recover it, you could escort me and I'll leave my companion here until I return."

The look Bevil gave his friend said what he thought of that idea.

Before the lizard folk warrior could reply there came hissing and snarling from behind the two harbourmen, as they both turned they saw another group of lizard folk charging to attack.

"They set us up!" Bevil cried alarmed as he drew his sword.

"No they didn't, Bevil, that's another clan of lizard folk, their colouring is different." Marcus replied drawing his own sword, in the gloom of the swamp the difference in colouring was about the only thing that he could make out.

Before the two friends really knew what was happening they were engaged in a brief but vicious battle against the intruding lizards alongside the patrol they been talking too. When it was all over Marcus, Bevil and four of the lizard folk patrol were left standing.

"That was _too_ close." Marcus said with a sigh.

"Agreed warm blood, if you had not been here..." the lizard sergeant said. "Come with us both, warm bloods and we'll retrieve your artefact."

The duo's progress through this part of the Mere of Dead Men hadn't gone unnoticed. They had been followed, although neither Marcus nor Bevil had been aware of it. A female wood elf named Elanee had been following them. Why and for what reason, those were hers to know…

She studied the entrance for a time after the two friends had disappeared from view along with the four surviving lizard folk. She then turned and left as mysteriously as she'd arrived, without leaving a trace.

* * *

"Oh great spirits of the Stone Tomb... please hear our plea! The other lizardling tribes take our territory, they wage war... And before we fight them for our ancestral hatching grounds, we ask for your blessings!" The lizard folk Sharman spoke with reverence.

 _Oh wonderful, a lizard ceremony right where I need to go._ Marcus thought sourly. _Out of the frying pan and into the fire_. At least he wasn't alone the lizard folk sergeant was stood by his side.

"A warm blood... here!? Your very presence offends the stone god!" the Shaman cried on seeing Marcus.

"Forgive us great Sharman, but this warm blood helped defend the stone tomb against another clan." The sergeant said his head bowed.

"And this gives him the right to intrude on our lands... and disturb our most holy of rituals?!" the Sharman asked angrily.

 _Let's hope to Torm I can talk my out of this._ Marcus thought. "Of course it doesn't great Sharman, but when this land was once ours, my _tribe_ left something here." he explained his head bowed slightly. "I've been sent to recover it as it is needed to save my tribe... something you should be able to understand."

"So, what do you propose then, warm blood?" the Shaman asked unconvinced.

Marcus looked the lizard in the eyes "Allow me save my tribe, and perhaps one day we can return such a favour."

"A favour for a favour, eh? We may have need of you..." the Shaman said considering Marcus' words. "We will let you do this thing... do what you have come here to do. We will leave the warm bloods in peace, my followers." The Shaman said as he led the lizard folk out of the chamber.

Bevil looked relieved to see the lizards go. "I didn't think that was going to work Marcus." He said.

"I didn't think it was going to work either to tell the truth." Marcus said as he closed the lid of the chest that had held the shard with a _thunk_ , then stood and faced Bevil, wordlessly holding out his upturned palm.

"We were risking life and limb for _that_?" Bevil asked, exasperated, when he saw what his friend was holding. A shard of something metallic, about as long as his hand, sparkling with a silvery sheen in the near-darkness of the ruined chamber. "None of this makes any sense. Daeghun can do his own blasted quests from now on. When you're done searching around, let's get out of here."

"Doesn't look like much, does it?" Marcus said, looking down at the shard in his hand. "Just a hunk of silver." Then he looked up at Bevil, and his eyes suddenly widened. "But… there is something about this that I can't explain. There is something _magical_ about it that I can feel."

Bevil looked surprised. "You can?" he asked. "How can that be?"

"A good question, Bevil, but one I don't have answer to and nor will Daeghun, I expect." Marcus said, shrugging and looking round the room one last time. "Come on, let's get back. We're done here."

* * *

"You have returned, and you have brought the shard." Daeghun said calmly, as Marcus and Bevil walked up to him.

" _That's_ all you can say? I almost died out there." Bevil said, visibly upset.

"If I did not believe you could handle the task, I would have sent another." replied Daeghun, irritated.

"Yeah, well, _you_ weren't out there in the swamp getting attacked by lizard folk." Bevil countered.

"No, I was here attending to the wounded, Bevil. Go find Merring and do the same." Daeghun said, dismissing Bevil. He then turned to his foster-son. "Now for the shard; let me see it."

"That wasn't the best way to have treated Bevil." Marcus said, a little annoyed as he showed the shard to Daeghun.

"Perhaps, but our talk is for our ears alone. Bevil has served his purpose, and does not need to be troubled any further." Daeghun explained. "He has his uses, but it is not wise to depend on someone of Starling blood for too long. Also, his complaining tires me and will not serve you where you are bound." he remarked, being his usual blunt self.

"So just what are those ruins in the swamp?" Marcus asked. He had some idea, but wanted confirmation. _And just where am I going now?_

"Many such ruins lie within the Mere and beneath it. They are of ancient Illefarn, an empire once forged from an alliance of dwarves and elves. All that remains are ruins, and little else, and their empire lives on only in history books and stories." Daeghun replied.

Marcus nodded. Tarmas and his books have been right. "So tell me about the shard, then." he said.

"That shard is one of a pair." Daeghun started. "Both were found after the battle that destroyed West Harbour years ago. My half-brother, Duncan, and I asked a mage in Neverwinter to examine the shards for enchantments, but he found nothing except a faint magical aura, a residue of the battle. And so I kept one shard, and the other I gave to Duncan. Not long after I returned to West Harbour I sealed it away in the ruins." Daegun sighed heavily. "I could not bring myself to cast it away. Yet at the same time, I did not wish to keep it close. You are too young to remember what occurred, I know, but the battle was a terrible one. And that shard, it reminds me too much of that night." He said pointing to the hunk of silver Marcus held.

"I have an _uncle_?" Marcus asked, truly surprised at this news.

"So to speak." Daeghun replied, slightly amused. "It would be more appropriate to say that _I_ have a half-brother... Duncan, like Bevil, has many faults that would make it wise not to rely on him or call him kin." he warned.

"Just how long ago was this battle in West Harbour fought?" asked Marcus. It was never really talked about even if the Harvest Fair did happen to occur on the anniversary of the battle.

"You were little more than a baby at the time and it was a battle that did not concern West Harbour, but the village was caught up in it, like many such villages in the Mere of Dead Men." Daeghun explained. "We knew little about what had sparked the conflict. Demons were involved, led by a warlock of great power. We only knew him as the King of Shadows. The forces of Neverwinter attempted to drive the demons back. Many villagers fled, some taking the road, others wading into the swamp… anything to escape the battle. There was an explosion, pure and white, then nothing more." he said.

Marcus frowned. "Strange, as I feel magic from the shard, very strong magic." he said.

Daeghun arched an eyebrow. "That does seem strange indeed. Perhaps the attack has awakened it? If so, then perhaps a second look at these shards would yield different results. But such divinations would be beyond anyone here in West Harbour, including Tarmas." Daeghun looked at Marcus intently. "I need you to go to the city of Neverwinter. Find my half-brother Duncan, retrieve the second shard, and take it to a mage you both can trust. Duncan owns an inn in the Docks District of the city, the Sunken Flagon. Not the most... reputable place, but safe enough."

Marcus nodded. "I understand. So how do I get to Neverwinter?"

"I've made it known that you travel directly for the city… in the hopes that the enemy will pursue you along the High Road. Instead, head to the small port town of Highcliff when you are free of the swamp. There, seek passage on a ship to Neverwinter." The wild elf explained. "The beasts that attacked us will leave West Harbour alone once they realize their quarry has fled. If all goes well, you should be in Neverwinter before they find your trail. Say your farewells, your boots may travel many roads before you return. I let some of the others know you are leaving, but not the why of it." Daeghun said.

"Why does it feel like you want to put my life in danger?" Marcus asked feeling frustrated as he suspected that Deaghun wasn't telling him everything.

Deaghun scowled. "We are _all_ in danger… I will try my very best to keep the hunters busy." He said somewhat testily. "If Tymora wills it, your journey will be quick and safe. But Lady Luck is fickle indeed in the Mere. Steel yourself for danger, I suspect you will see your share of battle before you reach Neverwinter. Stray from the road and the danger is even greater." Deaghun warned. "Now go say your farewells and be on your way, time is not on your side. Do not worry about Amie, Merring will see to her burial. I know you would rather be present but you must leave as soon as you can."

Marcus let out a sigh and nodded, he didn't want to fight with Draghun. As he walked away to find Tarmas, Marcus thought as far as goodbyes went that one he'd just received from his father was classic Daeghun: short to the point and with little or no fanfare.

* * *

"This incursion is the most noteworthy event that's happened here in years. I had high hopes for Amie, she was a rare find in West Harbour. A shame she failed to heed her first lesson: always listen to Tarmas." The wizard said sadly.

"I wish I could have done more. She should be alive and you should be telling her off for being so silly." Marcus said gloomily.

Tarmas sighed "You did all you could, Marcus. Blaming yourself for something you can't change isn't healthy." The wizard looked at Marcus a little disapprovingly. "You're leaving at a very inconvenient time as you've shown yourself to be the only one with an interest in the art, and now you're off to the gods know where. Go if you must, but mysteries remain here that need to be answered." He said trying to take their minds off of Amie's death.

Marcus grinned at Tarmas' old dig. "Yeah, I guess I've read most of your library by now at least once… but is it my fault I prefer to wield a blade rather than a spell?" Marcus became more serious. "You mentioned something about… mysteries?"

The wizard nodded. "The swamp has many denizens; most are dangerous and all of them are particularly irksome. But, as Merring pointed out, these new pests aren't native. So it stands to reason they travelled through leagues of swamp trails and this _odious_ smell to get here." After so many years, Tarmas apparently still resented the Mere's all-permeating odours. "Anyone _that_ desperate has to have a good reason. So, whatever you're carrying, guard it carefully. Anyone fool enough to go through that much effort to come here won't give up easily." Tarmas warned.

"Did Daeghun actually tell you what I was carrying?" asked Marcus surprised.

The wizard shook his head. "He didn't tell me a thing, Marcus. But right after the attack you dart off into the swamp and now you're suddenly leaving. That speaks _volumes_. It's obvious you fetched _something_ out there. And I'd bet gold that whatever those bladelings were searching for is in your pack at this very moment." Tarmas held up his hands. "But I don't want to know the details. Not to be overly dramatic, but I believe such knowledge could prove... _dangerous_."

Marcus nodded. "Alright… let's change the subject, then, to something that I always wanted to ask. Why did you ever come to live here? I'd have thought you'd have been happier in a wizard's tower in some city."

Tarmas grimaced. "Suffice it to say that I find the bustle of city life even less endearing than the mosquitoes here. And here I can work quietly... in exchange for teaching some mud-farmer's child a bit of lore every now and again."

"Come on, Tarmas. I know you well enough to know that there's more to the story than that." said Marcus, prying for information.

Tarmas smiled knowingly. "There's more to it than farming and pig contests, of that you can be certain. Come back after you've been to Neverwinter and done whatever it is you need to do, and then we'll talk."

"Alright, but I'll hold you to that wizard." Marcus replied with a grin. "I better get going, I guess." He said standing up.

"Before you go, lad, I have something for you that may help on your trip." Tarmas said as he got up from his chair and walked over to his work table and returned with a case of alchemist's fire. "Here, these flasks may come in useful."

"Thanks Tarmas." Marcus said as he left to look for Bevil and Retta Starling to say his goodbyes there.

* * *

"So your father's sent you off to Neverwinter." Bevil said. "As if everything that's happened tonight isn't enough adventuring for one life time. I'm hoping that you'll be back soon enough after you reach the city, but most people who leave West Harbour don't come back."

"It just depends on how long the business that I'm going there for takes, Bevil. And it might be safer if I stayed away for awhile too." Marcus replied.

"Marcus… could you do an old woman a favour when you're in Neverwinter?" Retta asked, hesitantly.

"Sure. I'll try at any rate. What do you need?" Marcus replied.

"As you know, Lorne never returned after the war with Luskan. Even Cormick tried to find out what had become of him but had no luck. If you could keep an ear out and see if you can find anything, please, Marcus, that would put and old woman's mind at ease." Retta asked.

"I'll do my best, Retta." Marcus said as he stood to leave. "Well I better be going. You look after your mother, Bevil."

"I will. Good luck. And if you run across the one who killed Amie, stick a blade through his heart for me. She deserves at least that."

"I will, you can be sure of that." Marcus said seriously, shaking Bevil's hand before he turned to go and find Georg.

* * *

"So Daeghun is sending you to Neverwinter, eh? I can't say I approve. If it were a militia matter I wouldn't send you alone, but I don't have any right to tell him how to raise his child. Can you at least tell me why you're going? Your father wouldn't tell me a thing." Georg asked.

Marcus shook his head. "I think it's best if you don't know, Georg."

"I'll trust your judgment. I'll miss your help getting these muck-farmers organized, though. People look up to you, some even had you sized up to be the next one to lead the village." Georg replied thoughtfully. "Not much chance of that now, I expect."

Marcus just grinned. "What can you tell me about the road to Neverwinter? What Can I expect?"

"The road is as wild as a road can get and still be called a road, and that was _before_ the patrols stopped coming, about two weeks back now." Georg said darkly. "There's only the one road in the Mere and that leads to us. There's a small inn on the way though, makes most of its trade off adventurers and the like. Galen... you remember him, the merchant?" Marcus merely nodded. "Well, he says the road is even worse than before. Lizardlings and other creatures have been sighted, and in large numbers. With the way he loves to stop and chat, I wouldn't be surprised if you caught up with him."

"Heard any news about Neverwinter recently?"

"Well, you already know about that war they had against Luskan awhile back. Nasty business that was. Lost too many Graycloaks in that campaign, from what I hear. The whole city was burned to the ground, every last house!" Georg replied in a tone that suggested he was exaggerating at little.

"Come on, stick to the point, Georg. This is serious." Marcus said good naturedly.

Georg chuckled. "Alright, I might be exaggerating a little, but I'm telling the truth when I say that a good portion of the city was destroyed. And the war killed many men. The Watch just doesn't have the numbers they used to. One of the Graycloak's marshals, though, is a Harbourman like you and I. You remember Cormick?"

"Vaguely, yes." Marcus replied. "What do you know about Luskan?"

"Neverwinter's rival to the north? A den of thieves and pirates, it is. Their leaders, the high captains, some of them were pirates. And to make matters worse, a sinister cabal is said to rule from the shadows, the Arcane Brotherhood. There's nothing good about Luskan." Georg looked a little uncomfortable. "I really ought to give you something for your years of help in the militia. You'll be missed." He looked around in his cramped living room until he saw what he was looking for. "Here, take this shield. It's always served me well and even if you don't use it, you can sell it for some gold that might do you some good." he said awkwardly as he passed Marcus a light shield.

"Thanks Georg." Marcus said as he took the shield. "I'm sure it'll come in handy. Well that's it, I think. I better be on my way." As Marcus tucked the shield away in his pack he had no idea that he would soon have a use for it but not in the way he might have thought.

Marcus took one last look round West Harbour, the village that had been his home for that past twenty five years. Gods only knew, if and when he'd be back… then he walked out of West Harbour and never looked back.

As Marcus made his way along the road that would eventually take him out of the Mere, if he'd chanced to look behind him, he may have seen a slender figure following him at a discreet distance, trying to stay unseen and unheard. It was Elanee, a druid of the Circle of the Mere. What she was doing following the lone harbourman was anyone's guess but following Marcus she was.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now that we're outside, maybe you'd like to tell me what you said again... only slowly this time, so you can _think_ about what you're saying." said the bald headed dwarf calmly. He was dressed in chain armour, with a dwarvain war axe on his back.

Marcus rolled his eyes. _Just how do I manage to walk into such situations anyway?_ He though to himself. Marcus found the inn Georg had mentioned, _The Weeping Willow_ , according to the sign, only to find a brawl about to erupt outside between the dwarf, who was casually leaning against a fence post and three drunk thugs.

"You're a small one to be taking this road all by yourself, dwarf. Maybe you've come looking for trouble... unless you have a little coin to convince us otherwise." threatened the leader of the three belligerent thugs coldly.

"What's going on here?" Marcus asked as he stepped closer.

"Nothing that concerns you... harbourman as this is between us and the dwarf. And whatever coin he happens to have with him." replied the thug leader dismissively, not all too happy at Marcus's arrival.

"Ah, you're welcome to try to take it, if you're all game... you all can't be frightened of one little dwarf, can you?" the dwarf challenged, grinning. "If on the other hand, you're afraid of being humiliated in front of the harbourman here, well, now that's another matter." He said waving in the Marcus' direction.

"We're not frightened of _either_ of you... and it seems to me you need to learn a lesson." the thug leader replied, beginning to lose his cool.

Marcus shook his head. Why did these three drunk idiots remind him of the Mossfeld boys? Bullies are all the same everywhere, he guessed. And these in particular were three very drunk ones, if the way they were staggering was any indication. "I don't think so. Lay a hand on the dwarf and you'll have me to deal with as well. Now back off." The harbourman growled.

"This _matter_ is between us and the dwarf here, it's none of your concern, _harbourman_." said the thug leader angrily, trying to be insulting about the fact that Marcus came from West Harbour.

The dwarf sounded a little exasperated. "Come on, someone try to hit me already... even the newcomer here sees that you're all too afraid to do anything."

The brawl then broke out… if it could be even called that. As it was, the fight was very one sided with the thugs being as drunk as they were. The dwarf easily evaded the leader and the dagger he'd drawn from his belt and punched him hard in the groin making the man double over and allowing the dwarf to smash him in the face knocking him out. Marcus was similarly untroubled by the other two drunks as the harbourman simply punched both with his armoured fists and had them both knocked out cold in short order.

"Well, now, that was a good fight. A shame they had to resort to weapons, but if they have to keep the odds even, can't blame them too much." said the dwarf with a slight chuckle as he extended his hand to Marcus. "Name's Khelgar by the way. Of the Clan Ironfist. Been making my way along the Coast for some time now, stopped in the Willow here for a brief fight."

"I'm Marcus Cole. You know, Khelgar you seem rather calm, considering those men wanted to kill you." Marcus replied shaking the offered hand firmly.

The dwarf gave a shrug. "Yeah… it's a shame, really. I was just looking to trade a few punches, then share a drink when it was all done. Either way, they get my coin, the way I saw it."

Marcus raised his eyebrows. "Hang on… you mean to tell me you do this sort of thing for _fun_?" he asked not quite believing his ears.

Khelgar scoffed shaking his head. "For fun? No, this is serious work… serious training." Then he grinned. "Well, I mean it is _fun_ , too, but I'm just toughening myself up, practicing my skills." Khelgar seemed to stand a little taller as he spoke. "So tell me, what brings a harbourman out along the Mere? Roads aren't exactly safe you know and they're getting worse all the time." He asked curiously.

"Me? I'm on my way to Neverwinter." Marcus replied.

"Well then, seems it's your lucky day." Khelgar said with a grin. "I happen to be travelling to Neverwinter as well."

"Really? Why would a dwarf be going there?" Marcus asked. "It's not a city you usually associate with dwarfs, after all."

"Ah… now _that's_ a tale. Glad you asked." Khelgar said with a grin as he put an arm round the harbourman's waist and directed him towards the inn's door. "But... can't discuss it without a tankard or two, I think. So let's step inside the Weeping Willow here and share our stories over a few of the innkeeper's best."

As the two new acquaintances entered the inn, a slightly built feminine figure appeared out of the gloom, it was Elanee the wood elf druid. "You do indeed walk a strange path for a harbourman." she said softly, looking round the inn's yard and seeing the three unconscious thugs. "What is nature going to do with the three of you?" she wondered aloud.

Elanee used her druid powers to transform herself into the from of a brown bear. In her polomorphed state the wood elf had the strength to move the three unconscious men to a thicket of bushes off the road, where they, and herself would be unseen by the bladelings, and grey dwarfs that even now were approaching the Inn.

* * *

"…so then I punched _him_ in the face for asking, and while he was trying to pick his teeth off the floor, his friend decided to add a few choice words about my heritage. So I punched him, too." Khelgar said excitedly as he gestured wildly with his tankard and somehow managed not to spill any of the ale. "So to make a long story short, I take pride in what I do fighting. It's something you can't get enough of, and it's something where there's always room for improvement, if you apply yourself, stay focused and keep swinging. And that's why I'm headed to Neverwinter. I heard there's a house of monks there... a monastery, right?" Khelgar said, unsure of the term. "Heard they'll train anyone, just for the asking. Couldn't ask for a better opportunity."

"A _monk_." Marcus said with a frown. "You want to become a dwarvain monk?"

"Aye, that's the short of it." The dwarf said as he downed his ale.

"Isn't that a bit of an odd choice for a dwarf?" Marcus replied. He was a little mystified.

"Maybe, but no stranger than half of what takes place in Faerûn, I can tell you that." Khelgar replied.

"Good point, I guess." Marcus conceded. "So: why a monk?"

"As it happens, I didn't always want to become a monk, what happened was…" Khelgar never did get to finish his story as the Inn's main door shattered in a shower of splinters. Both he and Marcus turned to see what the commotion was.

There was a single bladeling stood in the remains of the Inn's front door, flanked by a number of grey dwarfs "The _Kalach-Cha_. Find it!" the bladeling hissed.

"Well, look at this… our next round of practice just arrived." Khelgar said smiling and sounding eager for a fight as he stood, drew his war axe and charged the nearest grey dwarf.

Marcus was right behind the dwarf as he went after the bladeling who had already wounded a female patron. "Pick on some one who can fight back, freak." The harbourman growled has he slashed the bladeing across its back making it howl in pain as it turned to face Marcus.

"The _Kalach-Cha_!" it hissed, eyes widening at the sight of the harbourman.

Khelgar was doing his best, keeping the grey dwarfs from going after the terrified patrons. The shield dwarf also showed the legendry hatred that the surface dwarfs held for their, subterranean dwelling, dark skinned, black hearted cousins. Khelgar planted his war axe in the skull of the one grey dwarf which made a very satisfying crunching sound, while giving another a viscous kick to the groin sending him off balance. As the two new friends fought the Inn's attackers they could hear the sounds of fighting from upstairs, telling them they had more work to do once they'd dispatched this small group.

The bladeling fell to the floor dead, a gaping wound in its chest, Marcus turned and cursed, rather loudly on seeing the carnage. It was like West Harbour all over again, to many attackers and few defenders. There were a number of inn patrons on the floor dead or dying, it was hard to tell. The harbourman looked over his shoulder on hearing a commotion where the front door had been. A large brown bear had charged in and was tearing the remaining grey dwarves apart.

The bear looked over at the harbourman and spoke in a soft but firm female voice. "Up stairs, Marcus Cole! I'll tend to the wounded, Go!" as the bear spoke it transformed into the form of a female wood elf.

The harbourman nodded and ran for the stairs that led to the first floor of the inn. "Come on Khelgar, you heard the lady, we're not done yet!" he yelled. It would be much later that Marcus would realise that the mysterious wood elf had called him by name.

"Right behind you, Marcus." Khelgar called back as he dealt with the last of the grey dwarfs, then turned to run after the harbourman.

Marcus almost ran into a middle aged woman running down the stairs. "Please, someone help me! There are more of those foul beasts upstairs! They have my husband trapped!" she said as she ran.

"We'll take care of them, ma'am. You better stay down here where it's safe." Marcus said. The woman nodded gratefully.

"You seem to have a knack for finding trouble, Marcus." Khelgar observed.

"Well I sure as the hells don't go looking for these fights, Khelgar." Marcus replied dryly.

"Heh, even better. The fights come to you. Less work that way." Khelgar said with glee as they ran up the stairs.

There were at least a dozen more grey dwarfs to deal with, and two more bladelings who had the woman's husband trapped. The two friends made their way slowly around the first floor clearing one room at a time. However, it was when Marcus and Khelgar entered the last room on the upper floor of the inn that Marcus found something he didn't like.

"Galen, I'm glad to see you're unharmed." Marcus said to the merchant as he wearily eyed Galen's two hired guards. There was something not quite right about the pair of them, of that Marcus was certain. _They'd have to have known the inn was under attack, so why just stay here and keep Galen safe?_ He thought.

"Thanks to these two guards, I am." Galen replied. "I suggested they go and help you, but they didn't seem keen on the idea."

"Well, no matter, we've cleaned house. None of the grey dwarfs remain so you can be on your way if you like." Marcus said.

"That I should. Hopefully we'll make Fort Locke without too many more adventures." Galen said "Yarek, Kalas. Let's go. We're leaving."

Marcus just folded his arms and frowned as he watched Galen and his two guards leave. "I don't like it. Something about those two seems off." Marcus remarked, more to himself.

"What do you mean, lad?" Khelgar asked.

"Those two guards of Galen's could have easily had this floor under control if they'd bothered to help." Marcus said, turning to look down at his dwarf friend. "But no. We had to do all the hard work. I don't like it, Khelgar. I could just be overreacting, I guess. But for Galen's sake I hope I'm wrong about his hired help. With any luck we'll catch up with them before Fort Locke." Then the harbourman sighed. "And if it hadn't been for me this attack would never have happened."

"Huh?" Khelgar said. "You mean to tell me those things were after _you_?" he asked, confused.

Marcus nodded. "In a way, yes. They're actually after something I carry, though I have no real idea as to why." he said, drawing out the shard to show Khelgar.

"All that for a hunk of _sliver?_ " the dwarf asked, mystified.

"Yeah, for some reason the bladelings want this really badly. Badly enough that they attacked my village of West Harbour looking for it." Marcus said bitterly. "This is why I'm going to Neverwinter to see if I can get some answers as to what this is and why people are trying to kill me for it."

Khelgar nodded. "We'd best be moving on, then. I don't mind a fight, but I don't like bringing others into our battles."

Marcus nodded his agreement. "We'll see if that lady's husband made it down stairs, buy anything we need and make tracks, We can't stay in one place for too long until we reach Neverweinter." The harbourman said as he and Khelgar made their way back down stairs.

* * *

"You and your dwarf friend have done it! Please... take this gold with our thanks. We will be forever grateful." Gera said with great relief on seeing the harbourman.

Marcus shook his head, he knew he couldn't take the money. It was partly his fault that the inn had been attacked. "Please ma'am, your money won't be necessary. I'm just glad that we could help."

Gera looked stunned as did her husband. "I... I thank you! You are most kind." Gera said after getting over her shock. "Zachan and I shall never forget you, good sir." She then turned and left the inn with her husband following close behind.

"Well it looks like we were lucky to have you and your dwarf friend here." Jorik, the owner of the Inn, said as he came over to thank the harborman and Khelgar. "For what's its worth, you'll both always be welcome here at the Weeping Willow. Those who survived owe you their lives."

"Guess we were in the right place at the right time eh, Marcus?" Khelgar said with a grin.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before. Wish I knew what those creatures were looking for." Jorik said somewhat confused by the whole thing.

Marcus shuffled his feet a little. "Ah, about that… I think it was my presence here that made those bladelings attack."

"What do you mean, lad?" Jorik asked with a frown. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I, not really." The harbourman replied with a rueful expression. "I seem to have something that those bladelings want very, very badly. Badly enough to attack West Harbour for. Though they may have attacked this inn even if I wasn't here."

Jorik nodded as he thought over what Marcus had told him. "I take it you'll be moving on?" he asked, not wanting to be rude.

"Yes most definitely, it's not safe for anyone with me around." Marcus said with a nod. "But first let's see if we can give some gold to help with the damage done to the place. We also need some supplies."

Jorik smiled "I might have a few things the two of you may find of use. And I appreciate the gesture but you defended the inn, that's payment enough."

"Thank you." Marcus said as he glanced round the Inn looking for the wood elf. He noticed the three drunks from earlier sitting in a corner look sorry for themselves. "What happened to the wood elf that was here?"

Jorik shrugged. "After she'd done all she could for the wounded she simply left without a word."

* * *

"Well now, I've had a good time so far." Khelgar said relaxed as he and Marcus left the inn. "And the way you attract trouble... I haven't had this much fun since that tavern back at Bogen's Pass where I was using that trestle table as a battering ram." He went on, impressed. "Look, we're headed in the same direction. and you seem to have more enemies than friends, what say we travel together? Might be able to teach each other a few things."

"You know, with those bladelings after me, it will be safer if we stay together." Marcus said. "And I'm not about to turn down someone mad enough to travel with me knowing we're likely to be attacked." The harbourman said with a smile.

Khelgar chuckled. "Good, I'd be glad for the company and the conversation. And don't you worry about me keeping up. Khelgar Ironfist carries his own weight; I won't be slowing you down." the dwarf said, extending his hand to Marcus once again.

"Glad to have you with me, Khelgar." Marcus said, shaking the dwarf's hand "We should make Fort Locke in a few hours, Torm willing." The two friends started on their way along the road to Fort Locke what would eventually lead to the village of Highcliff and a ship to the city of Neverwinter.

Elanee, the wood elf druid that had been following Marcus and had helped during the attack on the inn, nodded in satisfaction as she saw that he now had a travelling companion. Before long, she too set off following them, going unseen and unheard.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait. Let me get this straight, Khelgar. You want to become a monk because you had the stuffing knocked out of you by a group of monks in a tavern room brawl?" Marcus asked, surprised at the story the dwarf had just finished telling him.

"Aye lad, that's the reason. I think it was me destiny to lose that fight." Khelgar replied with pride.

Marcus was going to say something, but then they both heard the howling in the distance. "Great." Marcus muttered. "We'd better keep an eye out for wolves, by the sounds of that." he said as he surveyed the shallow valley they were in. Then he noticed Galen's wagon off to the side of the road at the top of a slight rise. "Uh-oh. I bet Galen's got some trouble with those guards of his. Come on Khelgar, looks as though you might get to knock some heads together." he said with a grin as he jogged towards the merchant's wagon.

The dwarf laughed as he followed him. "What did I say about you and attracting trouble, lad?"

They could hear the commotion from rather far away. Yes, Galen clearly had 'some trouble' with his guards.

"What is this treachery, Kalas? You have been well paid to protect me!" Galen spluttered in indignation.

"You shouldn't have been so open about the profits you made in West Harbour, Galen. My brother and I think we deserve a little something extra for our work." replied Kalas coldly.

"You should be thankful you have a paid job, Kalas." Marcus said, as he came up behind the two brothers that Galen had hired as guards.

The two brothers turned round suddenly at the sound of the harbourman's voice. "Oh, gods. Not you again." Kalas groaned, dismayed to see Marcus who also was still accompanied by the dwarf from the Weeping Willow.

Marcus just grinned. "Yes, me again. And I think you know how this is liable to end. I'm not about to let you rob Galen blind."

"And that goes double for me!" growled Khelgar. "Drop your weapons, you motherless goats!"

"Easy, Khelgar." warned Marcus wearily. "We can either fight or talk this through with Galen… which is it going to be?"

The two brothers looked at each other, frowning in thinking. "Alright, we'll talk." said Kalas at last, as he sheathed his weapon.

"What? You're taking their side in this?" Galen asked in disbelief.

Marcus shook his head. "Not really. I don't approve of their method of negotiations. But you have said yourself that the roads these days aren't as safe as they used to be." He pinned the merchant with a glare. "And you have to admit that you do make a healthy profit off of your trips to West Harbour. Perhaps a little more than you really should." Marcus said, a little disapprovingly.

Galen nodded his head and sighed. "I see your point Marcus." he said, turning to the two brothers from Neverwinter. "Alright, Kalas, let's talk about how much extra you want to be paid, then we'll make our way to Fort Locke."

"Do you want me to stay, Galen?" Marcus asked. "Or can I trust the three of you to work this out without coming to blows?"

"No. I think we'll be fine now Marcus, thanks for offering." Galen replied. Marcus just nodded in response.

"Yeah, thanks." Kalas said. "I guess my brother and I lost our heads."

"Greed can overcome the best of men, Kalas. If you let it." Marcus said. "Remember that, and you might avoid making the same mistake. I'll probably see the three of you in Fort Locke."

"What in the Nine Hells did you go and do that for?" grumbled Khelgar as they walked away. "I was looking forward to knocking their heads together."

Marcus just shook his head and smiled. "That's part of your problem, Khelgar. You're a little too fond of fighting to be healthy and as for being a monk, well, it's not all about fighting with your fists." The harbourman stopped as he realised something. "Khelgar, you remember that mysterious wood elf back at the Weeping Willow?"

"Yeah? What about her, some kind of tree worshiper, right?" the dwarf replied.

"Yeah, she was probably a druid, but she called me by name, as if she knew me." Marcus said with a frown. "I'm sure I'd remember seeing a wood elf round West Harbour."

Khelgar didn't know how to reply.

* * *

"What, demon, no screams for us? Maybe we should brand you, maybe that'll loosen your tongue." said the first solider evilly, taunting the tiefling woman he and his buddy had prisoner.

"Leave me alone!" Neeshka yelled, angrily. "I've done _nothing_ to you!" She was struggling not to lash out, as the two thugs had taken her armour and weapons. _They never would've caught me in the first place if that 'invisibility' potion I'd bought hadn't been watered down,_ she thought angrily. _If I ever see that merchant again..._ It was times like this that Neeshka missed the streets of Neverwinter for there were lots of people and plenty of places for her to slip into the shadows and avoid the watch. She really missed out smarting Watch Marshal Cormick.

"Well, now, Commander Vallis will be happy to hear that. It means his work here's all done, he can just give up the fort and go home." replied the second soldier sarcastically.

"Still, there's just the small matter of those bounties on bandits he posted. And a bandit with demon blood, well, there's no telling how much that's worth." said the first soldier taunting the tiefling, a cold, evil smile crossing his face.

Neeshka was furious. _No one has control over their parentage and blood heritage you oaf!_ She fumed in her mind. Neeshka had always been a target for the unscrupulous because she was a tiefling, a person with a fiendish ancestor somewhere in their family tree.

"You could tell us where your camp is. Vallis will pay more for that, he will, and we won't even have to butcher the lot of you." said the second soldier thinking aloud.

"I _told_ you I'm not with those bandits, or are you deaf _and_ stupid?" Neeshka shot back in frustration. However, her attention had been taken by the two people coming up the road: a human and a dwarf. It was the human that took her breath away. He had to be the most sinfully good looking guy she'd seen in a long time. _He is that good looking, well as far as I'm concerned_. Neeshka thought. She was certain her heart was beating a little faster, though that could just be her impending death, of course. He was of average height with dark hair, a well kept beard and piercing blue eyes.

" _Stupid?_ Here we were, thinking about letting you live, now you've gone and changed our minds." said the first soldier angrily.

"Hold on, looks like she's got friends, she does." said the second solder as he noticed the arrival of Marcus and Khelgar.

"Leave the woman alone." Marcus stated calmly. _So are you the tiefling that Galen ran across?_ There was something very wrong here, of that Marcus was certain. The fact that the tiefling woman was totally unarmed and obviously sacred out of her wits, though she was putting on a brave face, was a clue but the clincher was the behaviour of the two Fort Locke soldiers. They both had their longswords drawn and were waving them about in a very threatening manner. Marcus had also overheard some of the conversation.

"This doesn't concern you, we're soldiers from Fort Locke, hunting bandits." replied the first soldier, trying to sound professional, something he totally failed to carry off.

"Oh, _really?"_ Marcus asked raising an eyebrow, his right hand resting on the hilt of his own longsword. "Looks more like you were planning on murdering her in cold blood." He paused. "Something that I will not allow you to do."

He'd barely finished the sentence when the second soldier lunged at him. He easily dodged the incoming swing, then counterattacked after unsheathing his own sword.

The first soldier turned to Neeshka. "Guess your boyfriend's just in time to see you turned into a corpse." He said evilly as he kicked her in the stomach making her fall backwards and hitting her head on a rock, knocking her out cold.

"Cowardly bastard." growled Marcus, furious at the first soldier's actions. "This one's all yours, Khelgar. The other one is _mine._ " he said as he parried another attack from the second soldier, forcing him out of the way.

Marcus sprinted the short distance up the hill to where the first soldier was standing his back toward the harbourman about to deal a killing blow to the unconscious tiefling. The soldier howled in pain and shock as Marcus thrust his longsword through the man's back. Marcus was so angry that he managed to drive it right through the soldier, effectively impaling him.

"Told you I wouldn't allow you to murder her in cold blood." Marcus said coldly, as the impaled man slide off his sword. "Now go to the hells where you belong." he said, rolling the soldier over and driving his sword into the soldier's heart, killing him. Marcus wiped his blade on the dead man's cloak, sheathed his longsword then knelt next to the unconscious tiefling.

"May as well leave her here. She'll be food for the other beasts on the road soon enough." the dwarf remarked as he walked up to Marcus after he'd dealt with the other solider.

Marcus glanced at Khelgar, a slight frown marring his worried expression, then he turned his attention back to the tiefling. "And how would you like it if you were left on the roadside unconscious, Khelgar?" Marcus asked as he continued to inspect the woman for injuries.

Khelgar sighed. "I guess you're right, lad. But she'll be nothing but trouble, you mark my words. She's a tiefling, after all. And what are you doing haven't you seen a woman before?" he asked as he watched Marcus very carefully handle the tiefling. To the dwarf it seemed as the harbourman was taking care not to touch her where it wasn't proper.

The harbourman snorted in response. "Just because she's a tiefling does not make her evil, Khelgar." Marcus hadn't found anything amiss, apart from a nasty bump to the back of her head. No doubt she'll have quite a headache when she woke up, but other than that, the woman seemed unharmed. "And I've seen women plenty of times, however this one is currently unconscious, just making sure she's unharmed."

"And when was the last time you heard of a _good_ tiefling?" the dwarf answered with a grunt. "Anyone would think you liked her, the way you're acting."

Marcus found himself trying not to grin. He was watching the unconscious woman intently. Her demonic heritage was obvious to see. It's not something you could easily hide. Her horns and tail were a giveaway of course, as was the telltale mottling along her hairline and the pointed ears, not unlike an elf's, but with more of an angle. Marcus could, however, also see something else. He could see an attractive woman lying in an undignified heap before him. Khelgar would say Marcus was a fool, or worse, if he knew what the harbourman was thinking. And, maybe, he was.

"You know, tieflings are often called half demons, but that is as far from the truth as you can get." Marcus remarked after a while.

"And how do you know that?" Khelgar asked.

"I read a book once that Tarmas, our village wizard, had on the subject." Marcus replied. "Tieflings aren't half anything, actually. They'd be lucky to have one quarter or one eighth demonic or devilish blood in them." He then looked across at Khelgar. "If you ever meet a genuine half demon, you'd know about it." Turning back to the unconscious woman Marcus went on. "But society and people, being what they are, call tieflings half demons anyway."

"You're a strange lad you know that right?" Khelgar said.

Marcus just smiled.

* * *

The last thing Neeshka remembered was being kicked in the stomach. Now she was opening her eyes and she had a really bad headache.

"Oooh, my head." she muttered, as she sat up slowly. She could feel a pair of strong hands assisting her.

"Take it easy, my dear, you've had a nasty bump on the head." the owner of those hands said reassuringly.

Neeshka turned her head towards the voice and her eyes grew huge. There was the good looking guy she'd seen earlier. "Where did _you_ come from?" she asked still a little groggy. "I mean, one moment I thought I was dead and then, suddenly you're here…" Neeshka looked round seeing the two dead thugs, "and look at all this blood." she said with relief and a little surprise. "Sorry if I sound surprised. It's just, you know, people don't usually help me out like that…" Neeshka suddenly looked away bashful, "…especially, uh, well, people like you, you know. Nice-looking people." She then turned back to face Marcus. "Does that make me a damsel in distress?" she asked. "Oh I hope not, I hate those women." Neeshka muttered.

"Here, let me help you up." Marcus said as he did just that. "As for being a damsel in distress? I don't know; maybe a little?" He said with a playful smirk. "In any event, they shouldn't have been treating you like that."

"Hey, you're _nice_!" Neeshka said. "Sorry...I don't mean to sound so surprised. Well, actually I am. It's just... well, unexpected. I mean, once folks catch sight of me, usually it's the horns," she pointed to them "…they run in the other direction. And all those tales about tieflings being cursed don't help much, either. I'm Neeshka, by the way." she said. "I'm _really_ glad you came by when you did. Wasn't really sure how I'd get out of that one."

"You're welcome, my dear. But why did they want to kill you… and us, for that matter?" Marcus asked.

Neeshka shook her head. "I don't really know but it's been that way ever since the _new_ fort commander posted bounties on bandits. Some of his soldiers have been hunting down anyone they find on the road and claiming they're _'bandits'_." The tiefling shrugged. "It's just banditry of a different sort; they rob the travellers, and then get the bounty, too. The roads are even _less_ safe now than they were before."

"That's… not right." Marcus said, frowning. "And joy of joys, we've got to go through Fort Locke."

"Yeah, I guess you don't have any reason to stay. Look, thanks for saving me... really." Neeshka said a little sadly, looking down and kicking her foot in the dirt.

Marcus was shocked. Did she really believe he'd simply abandon her? He took the tiefling's hand making her look up at him. "Neeshka I have no intention of just leaving you here alone in the wilds, you can come with us if you like." The harbourman said meaning every word.

"Do you...do you really mean that I could join you?" she asked hopefully. "Just for now! I won't get in the way, I promise you. It's just that I don't know how long I can survive on my own, and... I do owe you one." Neeshka said, her large red eyes showing her hopes and fears.

Marcus smiled, looking at the tiefling, whose hand he still held. The harbourman found himself reluctant to let go. "I thought that's what I just said to you, Neeshka and you don't owe me anything. Your company will be payment enough." He said as he gently rubbed the knuckles of Neeshka's hand with his thumb, making the tiefling blush.

Khelgar frowned at the sight before him. Was the harbourman flirting with the tiefling? It looked that way to the dwarf. "Well, can't say _I_ trust her. The tiefling is going to stab you in the back and run off with your purse the moment you drop your guard." he grumbled.

"Yeah? Well, dwarves are squat, smelly drunks who'll chop someone in half just to show they're tough!" Neeshka retorted, getting upset.

"Oh, is _that_ so? Why don't you step down here and say _that_ again!" Khelgar replied, ready as ever for a fight.

Marcus sighed. "So much for a dull trip to Neverwinter." he said dryly. "Will you two knock it off huh?"

"Did you say Neverwinter?" Neeshka asked, surprised.

Marcus nodded. "Yes we're both on our way to Neverwinter. I'm Marcus Cole and my stout dwarf friend here is Khelgar Ironfist." He said taking care of the introductions then he frowned slightly. "What happened to your gear?"

Neeshka grinned, pointing to a wooden chest. "I think those Fort Locke thugs have it stashed in there." she said. "I'll feel a lot better once I get my armour back on and have something to fight with." She soon gathered her gear and the three unlikely companions made their way up to the fort. Neeshka led the way, not that Marcus seemed to mind in the least. He was a bit preoccupied watching her backside as her hips swayed from side to side, not to mention the rather hypnotic effect her tail swishing about had. Marcus was grinning like an idiot… but didn't seem to really care.

"I still don't know what you see in that tiefling, Marcus." Khelgar muttered. "She'll be nothing but trouble." He looked up at the harbourman. "You weren't seriously flirting with her before were you?" the dwarf asked.

"That remains to be seen, Khelgar." Marcus replied with a smirk. "And why shouldn't I flirt with her? Neeshka isn't just a tiefling, you know. She's a woman, one hundred percent pure woman." Marcus just laughed at the horrified look on Khelgar's face, as the dwarf realised the meaning behind the harbourman's words.

The sound of Marcus laughing made Neeshka look back over her shoulder to see what was going on. The tiefling had to smirk when she saw the horrified look on the dwarf's face. But what had made Khelgar look like that and why was Marcus laughing? Then she saw where the harbourman was looking, and her smirk grew as she wiggled her backside a little. Neeshka wasn't disappointed by the human's reaction. Turning back to keep her eyes on the road Neeshka couldn't help but hope that maybe at last her luck was changing. She smiled at the possibilities.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sergeant, what's going on?" Marcus asked as he, Neeshka and Khelgar entered Fort Locke to find it… crowded. There was a large camp of refugees within the fort.

Sergeant Dobbson turned to face the harbourman. "If you have to ask that, then you're new." He said, looking over the group. _A human, dwarf and a tiefling. The things you see these days._ The sergeant thought to himself. "It's been this way ever since Commander Tann and his patrol went missing about two weeks ago. No thanks to that incompetent noble, Lieutenant Vallis." Dobbson said with a roll of his eyes. "All that man wants to do is sit on his hands while the fort and the surrounding area fall down round his ears." The sergeant sounded disgusted at the state of things.

Marcus frowned "Two weeks ago? That's about the time the patrols stopped coming to West Harbour. So it's this Vallis I'll have to bring up on charges of dereliction of duty and for the surprise attack on West Harbour then?" he said darkly.

Dobbson's mouth fell open. "West Harbour's been _attacked?_ By the gods we've tried to warn Vallis something like this would happen, even Marshal Cormick from Neverwinter has tried talking scene into him without any luck." He said visibly frustrated and upset. "Some of the veterans like myself, and the smith, Jacoby are ready to relieve Vallis of command and you've just given me grounds to do just that." the sergeant said as he signalled to his squad to follow him. "You three had better come as well, I'm going to enjoy seeing the smug smile wiped of that noble's face." Dobbson said with a smirk.

"What's wrong Neesh?" Marcus asked as they walked behind Dobbson and his men "You look worried about something?"

The tiefling looked up unsure. "It's that Watch Marshal, Cormick, you could say we have a history. He's usually trying to lock me up and I'm usually trying to run away." She said, shuffling her feet a little.

Marcus smiled knowingly. "Ah, been living on the wrong side of the law have we Neesh?" he asked playfully taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "I'll make sure he doesn't lock you up alright? Cormick's a harbourman like me." Neeshka smiled, then looked away embarrassed.

Khelgar sighed and rolled his eyes. "By Clagendden's hammer, he's flirting with the fiendling, again." He muttered.

* * *

"What's the meaning of this intrusion, Sergeant? And why bring that rabble with you?" Lieutenant Vallis asked as Dobbson, his squad, Marcus, Neeshka and Khelgar entered what would have been Commander Tann's office.

Marshal Cormick had been arguing with the Lieutenant again and was just stood off to one side. He raised an eyebrow on seeing Neeshka, who was doing her best to stay out of his sight behind Marcus. The marshal would have time enough to find out what the tiefling was doing here.

"Lieutenant Vallis, I hereby place you under garrison arrest for dereliction of duty and for the surprise attack on West Harbour." Dobbson said coldly.

"What sort of outrage is this?" Vallis demanded as he stood up.

"That's what I'd ask _you_ , Lieutenant!" Marcus snarled angrily stepping forward "Because of _your_ incompetence and inaction more than a dozen harbourman are dead, and the village is all but burned to the ground! By Torm you'll swing for this!" the harbourman bellowed.

"That he will, I assure you." Cormick said softly. "Sergeant Dobbson, confine the good Lieutenant to his quarters until we locate Commander Tann."

Vallis turned to the Marshal. "You have no authority here, Marshal Cormick!" he snapped.

"Wrong, I do _now._ " Cormick replied easily. "Sergeant Dobbson has placed you under garrison arrest which is well within his bounds if he has sufficient grounds to do so, and from what I've just heard he has _plenty_. As I'm the highest ranking officer present, I take command until we find Tann."

"You're all making a mistake you can't arrest me!" Vallis protested as he was manhandled by Dobbson's men.

"Oh but we just have Lieutenant." Cormick said with a cold smile. "And need I remind you Vallis that I come from West Harbour? We look after our own." The marshal added as Vallis was lead away by Dobbson and his men. Cormick then turned his attention to Marcus "West Harbour was attacked? Who by and what for?"

Marcus let out a sigh. "We were attacked by bladelings and grey dwarfs, they were led by a green skinned humanoid mage, don't know what he was. As to what they were looking for, we're not sure but Deaghun seems to think it was this." The harbourman said placing the silver shard on the table.

Cormick rubbed the stubble on his chine thinking. "That looks like one of the shards Deaghun and Duncan found after the battle at West Harbour…" the marshal looked up sharply "That's why you look familiar, you're Deaghun's ward, Marcus Cole isn't it?"

"That's right." Marcus said with a nod. "I'm to take the shard to Neverwinter. But it seems I won't be getting there anytime soon." he said as he put the shard back in his pack.

"No I'm afraid you won't unless we can locate Commander Tann and his missing patrol." Cormick said. "That fool Vallis had the nerve to request more men from Neverwinter, doesn't he know that the offensive against the Orcs in Old Owl Well is in full swing? The Greycloaks don't have spare men." The marshal continued with a roll of his eyes. "That was part of the reason I was here to tell Vallis the sad truth, and to make sure Galen, the merchant, got here safely. He may be crazy and greedy, but he's still a friend. You didn't happen to run into him did you?" Cormick asked.

Marcus was about to reply when Sergeant Dobbson come in with Galen following him. "Sorry to bother you Marshal but Galen, here says he's a friend of yours, also he found two of the soldiers from the fort killed near the bottom of the southern trail." The sergeant said.

Cormick frowned. _The only people to have come that way recently are Marcus, Neeshka and the dwarf._ He thought. _Surely they can't have been responsible?_ "Yes Galen is a friend of mine. But what's this about soldiers being killed?" he asked.

"I'm afraid it's true, Cormick, two of this forts soldiers were killed, one looked to have suffered wounds from a sword the other a war axe of some kind." Galen said, taking care not to look in Marcus or Khelgar's direction.

Cormick raised an eyebrow. "Interesting Galen. Well thanks for telling me and it's good to see you've got here safely." The merchant gave a nod and left with Dobbson. "Alright Marcus, what happened?" the marshal asked once they'd left.

"When myself and Khelgar arrived they were about to murder Neeshka in cold blood, she was unarmed, defenceless. What choice did I have Cormick?" Marcus asked. "I wasn't about to let an innocent woman be murdered." The harbourman said, not regretting his actions in the slightest.

Cormick sighed as he sat down. "So Neeshka what were you doing _this_ time?" he asked in a long suffering voice.

The tiefling pouted. "Hey I'm not _that_ bad! I was trying to make my way past the fort with an invisibility potion which wore off right in front of those two thugs. They thought they could get a really big bounty off of Vallis for my horns. Fortunately for me Marcus came along when he did." Neeshka said blushing a little.

"I told you letting the fiendling come with us, was a bad idea, Marcus." Khelgar grunted. "It's obvious she's a thief and gods know what else."

"Yeah? And you're just an ale swilling, axe wielding, drunk dwarf." Neeshka shot back, angrily. "Guess that's makes us even stumpy."

Marcus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Alright you two knock it off! Can you please try and keep off the insults for five minutes?" he asked. "From what Neeshka told us it seems after Vallis posted a bounty on the bandits in the area some of the more… less trust worthy soldiers have been harassing legitimate travellers and claiming they're bandits." he told Cormick.

"I suspected that's what had been happening, but Vallis as usual didn't want to know." The marshal replied with a frown. "It's ironic that it takes a known thief to get the truth heard wouldn't you say Neeshka?" Cormick asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah I guess so." Neeshka said as she fiddled with the tip of her tail. "Just glad the harbour boy came along when he did you know?"

"I'm glad I did to, Neesh." Marcus said with a smile as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Got to save someone who's attractive. And that's not a bad thing." he said playfully. The tiefling just blushed.

Cormick raised his eyebrows as he leaned back in the chair. _Well, well it seems my fellow harbourman has taken a shine to Neeshka_. The marshal thought. _Maybe he'll do her some good and keep her out of trouble_. "I've still got to try and find out what happened to Commander Tann, and as you say there are the bandits in the area to be dealt with as well. So how do you three feel like seeing what you can find out?" Cormick asked.

"Alright I'm up for it." Marcus said "What about you, Neesh, Khelgar?"

"I'm with you lad. We've got to find out what happened to the rightful commander." The dwarf said.

"If you think you're leaving me behind, well think again." Neeshka said. "Where you go I go, harbour boy. Anyway you might need someone with my particular talents." She said with a smirk.

"Oh and what might those be, Neesh, my dear?" the harbourman asked.

"You know, lock picking, disarming traps, picking pockets and the like. The usual really." Cormick said with a knowing smile. "Neeshka's a good thief, so good in fact that that the has never been able to prove anything against her. She's worth having along, but for the love of Tyr keep an eye on her." The marshal said.

Marcus grinned, he wasn't that surprised to learn that the tiefling was a thief as he'd had a gut feeling about that. "Don't worry Cormick, I'll keep my eyes on her." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

The watch marshal chuckled. "You really are taken with her aren't you, Marcus?" Cormick asked, the other harbourman just gave a non committal shrug. "As to finding Tann, his patrol was headed towards the old graveyard, about five miles from here. It was created after the war with the King of Shadows. From what I understand there have been several patrols that disappeared in the area, which can't be good. My gut tells me that something's happening there, maybe a necromancer or an evil cleric. I don't know." Cormick admitted.

"So there might be undead in need of putting down?" Khelgar asked eagerly.

"There's a good chance that you'll run into something like that, yes." The marshal said with a nod "You'd best see Tor Mellows before you leave, he's a priest of Tyr and may have some supplies that might be of use." Cormick said. "Also he's had his holy symbol stolen from him on his way here. There are a large group of bandits in the area and they've even taken some hostages and demanding a ransom. Something else you might be able to deal with."

Neeshka couldn't help but smile. "You know… I think I know where these bandits might be... I saw a large camp on the way to Fort Locke. If it's the bandit camp, who knows how much gold they have stashed there?" the tiefling said, her tale swishing about as she thought of the money and other goodies she might find.

"So we become like bandits ourselves? That's one way to drag our pride through the mud, tiefling." Khelgar grumbled disapprovingly. _What do you see in her, Marcus? Are you really attracted to her?_ The dwarf thought, glancing at the harbourman.

"Look, barrel house, I've got to make the best living I can with whatever... natural talents... I have." Neeshka replied on the defensive. "If that means fleecing someone who has a little more than they should... well, so be it." She said with a shrug. "But if you want to find these bandits, harbour boy, I can lead you there easily enough." Neeshka wouldn't admit it but she wanted Marcus' approval "And who knows they may have some _'ill-gotten gains'_ we can help ourselves to." The tiefling said smirking.

Marcus rolled his eyes. _These two are going to fight and bicker constantly aren't they?_ he thought with a sigh. _Why me?_ "Once a thief, always a thief, huh Neesh?" Marcus said amused. "We'll see what happens when we get to this bandit camp alright?" The tiefling just nodded eagerly.

* * *

Cormick stood on the steps of the fort's main building watching Marcus, Neeshka and Khelgar leave, he was joined by Sergeant Dobbson who looked concerned.

"Marshal, Vallis is secure, though some of the men aren't happy about it." The sergeant said.

Cormick gave a snort. "His lackeys most likely." He said folding his arms.

"Probably, Sir. Also the news of the death of the two soldiers is doing the rounds. Most everyone is blaming the tiefling of course." Dobbson said.

The Marshal sighed. "No, Neeshka didn't kill them. Marcus and his dwarf friend did. It seems those two were intent on killing her for no reason and were going to say she was a bandit and get the reward from Vallis. Now the odds of Marcus arriving when he did are something I don't want to think about but needless to say he made sure that Neeshka lived to see another day." Cormick turned to face the sergeant. "How many innocent travellers' deaths do you suppose that Vallis has been responsible for since he put the bounty on the bandits?"

Dobbson suppressed a shudder. "Too many. So what do we tell the men?" he asked.

"The truth. The two soldiers were justly killed for trying to murder an innocent." Cormick said coldly. "Neeshka might be a thief but she is not a common bandit and certainly doesn't deserve a sword in the belly."

Dobbson raised his eyebrows, surprised that the marshal was defending the tiefling. "Do you know the tiefling well sir?" he asked.

Cormick smiled. "In a way I do. It seems as if I've spent half my career trying to put that girl behind bars, without success." He said, amused at the irony. "That was before the war with Luskan and I ended up in the garyclocks."

* * *

Elanee watched silently as Marcus, Neeshka and Khelgar left Fort Locke to hunt for Commander Tann and his missing patrol. The trio walked down the trail unaware of the druid watching them. Neeshka was leading, at the harbourman's request as he wanted to see how good she was at tracking; it also gave him an excuse to watch her hips sway from side to side as she walked. Something that Neeshka was aware of.

"You draw unusual companions to you Marcus Cole." The wood elf said quietly. "First the dwarf and now the tiefling, who seems to have caught your eye." Elanee observed amused. "You walk a strange path indeed for a harbourman."


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't like this, there's something about this place that makes my horns twitch." Neeshka said quietly as she peered around the entrance of the graveyard.

"It's too still even for a graveyard, no birds or other wildlife, nothing." Marcus said agreeing with the tiefling that something was off, as he looked around in the dim light. The heavy mist didn't help much either. The graveyard was surrounded by woodland on all sides; it looked to have been a natural glade or other clearing at one time. Now it was dominated by three crypts as well as numerous single graves, but it was the lack of sound that bothered the harbourman. There was nothing, not even a breath of wind.

"Yeah, but there's something else too that makes me feel uneasy." Neeshka said. "Can't explain it, I can feel something but it's faint, distant almost. Whatever it is, it's not natural. We need to be really careful harbour boy." The tiefling said sounding a little worried.

Khelgar snorted "It's just your demon blood playing tricks on you, goat girl. Stop your worrying."

Neeshka whirled round on the dwarf, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Yeah it might just be my demon blood telling me that's something wrong here." She growled. "I didn't choose to have the blood I do but I learned to trust my feelings, it's kept me alive all these years."

"Easy, Nesh." Marcus said placing a hand on her arm. "We'll be careful I promise you. There's something amiss here, I'm sure of that, but we need to find out what's going on and what's become of Commander Tann and his men." The harbourman said, leaving his hand on the tiefling's arm longer than was necessary. He gave her arm an affectionate squeeze then let go.

Neeshka relaxed, smiling slightly. "Thanks harbour boy, that's all I ask, be careful." she said bashfully. The tiefling was sure that the harbourman had left his hand on her arm longer than he really needed to. Not that she'd minded at all, in fact she'd felt a little sad when he'd let go. _Okay Neeshka get a hold of yourself._ She thought. _The harbour boy is cute and all but he can't want a freak like me, can he?_ Neeshka was a bit confused about Marcus' behaviour so far, not only was he being nice to her, he seemed to be flirting with her a little and most amazing of all the fact she was a thief hadn't seemed to put him off in the least, despite the dwarf's near constant complaints.

Khelgar rolled his eyes but said nothing. He'd seen the whole exchange and he still didn't know what to make of it all. _Now I think I've seen everything._ The dwarf thought. _If I left them alone gods know what would happen. Probably be all over each other in no time_. Khelgar had been around long enough to know the signs when two people were attracted to each other and what he'd been seeing from Neeshka and Marcus they were starting to show the classic signs of being attracted to the other. _My life isn't going to be dull now is it? Not with these two around._ Khelgar thought. "Aright you two, times a wasting, we have undead to hunt." He said.

"Yes, you're right Kelgar, come on Neesh. Let's see what we find." Marcus said as he took the lead and entered the graveyard proper, with Neeshka and Khelgar staying close behind.

"Shh! Listen!" Neeshka hissed as they approached the largest of the three crypts. Marcus and Khelgar both listened and they could hear what the tiefling's much more sensitive ears had already picked up on. The tell tale clacking of bone in old armour, there was also moaning, which meant there were skeletons and zombies nearby.

Marcus peered ahead in the mist and straining his eyes he could just make out the shapes of the undead gathered near the entrance to the large crypt. "Good work Neesh, my dear." He whispered. "Another few paces and we'd have been right on top of them." the harbourman said praising the tiefling for a job well done.

Neeshka blushed a little. "Hey, just doing my job, keeping yo… us safe, you know." She whispered embarrassed.

"When you two have finished?" Khelgar hissed. "We've got undead to cleave."

"Aw didn't know you cared, stumpy." Neeshka retorted poking out her tongue.

"Alright you two, settle down!" Marcus growled. "Khelgar is right we better deal with those undead, the first of many I suspect." The harbourman said as he pulled out three vials filled with thick bubbling orange liquid. "Here, take a fire bomb each, this should get their attention and harm them in process. A little going away present from Tarmas, the village wizard." Marcus explained as he handed one to Neeshka and Khelgar.

"Ready when you are lad." The dwarf said as he tested the weight of the explosive he was about send flying into the group of undead which seemed to number about twelve or so. Neeshka just nodded her head.

"Right on three, one, two, three!" Marcus yelled as they all tossed their fire bombs. With Neeshka and Khelgar having better night vision than Marcus they were the most accurate with their throws but even so the harbourman's wasn't bad.

The explosion was almost deafening, shattering the silence utterly. Several of the skeletons simply exploded as they were enveloped in flames, while others staggered about before tying to attack the three living beings who had unleashed the inferno. The zombies were no better off as they moaned more pitifully as hunks of their already rotting flesh fell away burning before the magical flames consumed them totally.

Four surviving skeletons ran right at Neeshka, the remains of their leather and chain armour aflame, intending to slice her in two. The skeletons never got the chance as Neeshka did a graceful back flip then rolled behind the harbourman just as Marcus and Khelgar brought their heavy wooden shields around, smashing them into the charging undead, which just fell apart with the impact.

"Phew, that wasn't too bad." Marcus said looking around at the carnage.

"That was too easy." Khelgar muttered. "I was expecting them to be a bit tougher and put up more of a fight."

"Don't say it so loud barrel house. We've got to go through the crypt they were guarding." Neeshka hissed. "You can bet fighting them in an enclosed space will be harder than out in the open." The tiefling said, her tale twitching.

"Neeshka's right Kelgar, we won't be able to use the fire bombs inside the crypt, too dangerous for us. I don't fancy getting cooked." Marcus said as he was about to open the crypt's heavy metal door.

"Don't you dare, harbour boy!" Neeshka cried, almost panicked as she pulled his hand away "Haven't checked it for traps yet. Don't want you to find out the hard way, you know."

Marcus tried not to smile and failed as he looked down to where Neeshka held his hand in hers. The tiefling's grip was surprisingly strong. "Thanks Neesh, what would I do without you, my dear?"

Neeshka blushed. "Aw you'd manage somehow, but I'd rather not find out, if it's all the same to you harbour boy." she said awkwardly.

"Don't worry Neesh I'm not going to leave you behind." The harbourman said giving her hand a squeeze. "Better let you do your trap finding thing, hadn't I." Marcus said letting go of Neeshka's hand.

"Yeah, you better." The tiefling replied with a slight smile as she crouched before the crypt door and started looking over it carefully.

Khelgar let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. He beckoned the harbourman away from the tiefling. "What's up with you lad?" the dwarf asked in a low voice. "I mean flirting with the deamonling?"

"Was I flirting with Neeshka? I didn't really notice." Marcus replied innocently.

"Don't give me that, Marcus." Khelgar scoffed. "You were and you know you were!"

"Alright Khelgar, let's say I was flirting with Neeshka, what's so wrong in that?" the harbourman asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, nothing, not really." The dwarf said with a grunt. "But she's a tiefling, lad. You know, has demon blood, tend to be evil." Khelgar said trying to get his point across.

Marcus sighed. "Khelgar, we've been over this, just because Neesh is a tiefling that doesn't automatically make her evil. So far I haven't seen anything to indicate that she is evil, much less has an evil bone in her very attractive body." The dwarf was about to protest more but Marcus raised his hand. "Yes Neeshka is a thief, but then so was the Hero of Neverwinter, Kari, I think her name was. So don't go judging Neeshka on her chosen line of work."

The dwarf let out a sigh. "I can see why you harbourmen are considered so stubborn, you could almost be an Iornfist, if it weren't for your height, lad." Khelgar said looking up at Marcus. "You're mad you know that, right?"

Marcus smiled as he looked over his shoulder to where Neeshka was working diligently; it seemed she had indeed found a trap on the crypt door. "Maybe I am, Khelgar." The harborman said as he turned back to the dwarf "I'm old enough to make my own mistakes, though I appreciate the concern."

Neeshka finished disarming the trap she'd found, a satisfied smile on her face, none the less she had a slight frown as her sensitive hearing had picked up the conversation about her. _I'm no saint but I'm not evil barrel house!_ She thought angrily as she stood up. _Now, Leldon on the other hand, he's evil with a capital E._ Neeshka shuddered on recalling her former partner. _And as for what he wanted me to do… As if I'd degrade myself._ The tiefling made a face, recalling what had triggered their falling out. The split had been anything but friendly. _Hope I don't drag the harbour boy into that when we get to Neverwinter. What's he going to think of me?_ Neeshka wondered, worried. It was important for Neeshka to have the harbourman's approval as Marcus was the first person in a very long time, since Vengual Bloodsail, in fact to take a chance on her and treat her with kindness.

"Once the two of you have finished talking about me behind my back, you might want to know I've disarmed the trap, I found." Neeshka said as she walked up beside the harbourman.

"Sorry, Neesh." Marcus said as he turned to her. "That looks… nasty." He said eyeing the trap that the tiefling held.

"Yeah, I'll say, it's meant to paralyse and drain you of your strength." Neeshka replied looking disgusted. "Make you easy pickings for whoever's running this freak show." Neeshka then dropped the trap on the ground and smashed it with her boot, rendering it useless.

"Huh, you might just be worth having along, fiendling." Khelgar said with a grunt.

"I'm _so_ glad I've got your approval, stumpy." The tiefling's sarcasm was hard to miss.

Marcus chuckled. "And now we've got the _fun_ task of going through the crypt, fighting more undead, no doubt."

"Oh _joy_." Neeshka said dramatically. "I better take the lead, Marcus, as there's liable to be more traps about."

The harbourman nodded. "Alright Neesh, sounds like a plan lead the way, my dear." he said gesturing for Neeshka to take the lead.

As Neeshka stepped past Marcus she whispered. "Admit it harbour boy, you like admiring my butt." The harbourman just grinned.

* * *

"Huh, looks clear so far, I'm surprised, thought there'd be something nasty to great us." Neeshka said softly as she stood up from checking the floor of the crypt passage way they found themselves in.

"I can hear undead though lass." Khelgar observed, with a frown, as in the stillness of the crypt the smallest sounds travelled easily.

"That's not unexpected, though Khelgar." Marcus said. "I'm just glad there's no more traps, at least not yet."

"Alright you two, follow me and try and stay quiet." Neeshka said as she seemed to slink along the passage way, without making a sound.

"What does the fiendling think we are? Stealth specialists?" Khelgar grumbled, twirling his war axe. "Alright for her, she's wearing leather armour, we're wearing plate." Even so the two plate clad warriors stayed relevantly quiet.

As Neeshka got to the end of the passage she peered around the comer and signalled she could see a group of four skeletons guarding a door, that presumably lead deeper into the crypt.

Before Marcus could say anything Khelgar charged around the corner yelling at the top of his lungs. The harbourman let out a sigh. "So much for the quiet approach, huh Neesh? Come on we better give him a hand." he said, drawing his longsword and following the over eager dwarf.

Khegar found himself in a little over his head, as he'd gotten himself surround by the four skeletons, all of which were armed with old, rusted greataxes. Fortunately for the dwarf help soon arrived as Marcus and Neeshka attacked two from behind, leavening Khelgar to deal with the two in front of him.

The skeleton that Neeshka had attacked, spun round relatively quickly for a pile of bones reanimated through dark magic, its eye sockets glowed a deep purple, its intent clear enough, it wanted nothing more than to slice the tiefling in two with its greataxe. The skeleton swung its axe at Neeshka's exposed left side. The tiefling sensing she was in mortal danger managed to dodge the attack, mostly, the blade of the skeleton's axe bite deep into her armour, ruining it but Neeshka remained unharmed. The tiefling crushed the skeleton's skull with a well aimed blow of the morning star, named Bone Phoenix, that the harbourman had given her. The spell that had given the skeleton unlife was now broken and it fell apart.

As Marcus fought his skeleton, he couldn't stop his blood running cold as he saw what almost had happened to Neeshka. He was sure the image of that skeleton's greataxe coming dangerously close to splitting the beautiful tiefling in two was going to stay with him for quite a while. As the harbourman blocked an attack with his shield he remembered the light shield that Georg had given him and a slight smile appeared as Marcus dispatched the skeleton he'd been fighting. The harbourman vowed he'd teach Neeshka to use that shield.

"Well now, that was a little more like it!" Khelgar said has he finished off the two skeletons he'd been fighting. "They actually put up a fight!"

"Khelgar that was dangerous and irresponsible! You could've gotten badly hurt, or worse." Marcus scolded not at all happy. "As it is Neesh's armour is ruined, though I'm glad it's only that and not the alternative." The harbourman suppressed a shudder. "Are you alright Neesh, my dear?" he asked turning to face the tiefling.

"Yeah, I think so." Neeshka said as she fingered the slash in her armour. "It was a little too close you know." she said looking up. "I'm going to need new armour, aren't I?"

Marcus nodded. "Yes you will, I'm afraid, but that'll have to wait till we've finished here and found Commander Tann. Stay behind myself and Khelgar, we'll keep you safe, oaky?"

Neeshka smiled slightly. "You don't need to tell me twice, harbour boy." she said, looking at the door the skeletons had been guarding. "Anyway, I better give that door the once over and see if it's trapped." So saying the tiefling made her way over to the door and started searching for traps.

"It worked out lad." Khelgar said, with a shrug. He couldn't see what the habourman was getting all worked up about. "We're still alive and the undead are well… dead."

"This time it worked out Khelgar… but what about next time?" Marcus asked. "I don't really want to see you get hurt. You won't make it to Neverwinter and become a monk if you keep that up." The harbourman said. "From now on Khelgar try and not rush in will you? There are three of us now, not just you. We need to watch each other's backs to get through this."

The dwarf nodded "Aye, alright lad I'll try. I'm a bit single minded you might say." Khelgar admitted.

"Obviously." Marcus said dryly.

Neeshka had found another trap on the door and disarmed it; she then smashed it on the stone floor of the crypt rendering it unless. _I don't mind using traps myself_. Neeshka thought as she stood up. _But they're of the non lethal kind so I can get away. These things are anything but non lethal_. The tiefling shuddered. _Sooner we're done here the better; this place makes my horns twitch._

"All clear, harbour boy. Another nasty trap dealt with." Neeshka said as she walked back to where Marcus and Khelgar were stood.

"Heh, looks as though Cormick was right, you are handy to have along, Neesh, my dear." Marcus said smiling. "Not to mention you're easy on the eyes." The harbourman winked, Neeshka blushed in response.

"Once the two of you have finished flirting, can we move this along?" Khelgar muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come now, commander, you and I both know you and your men won't be leaving here alive." The shadow priest said coldly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." the sandy-haired officer replied with some defiance, looking his capture in the eyes, even though it wasn't easy. The shadow priest wore dark robes and a strange mask that covered his face that had openings for the eyes, mouth and nose. "You've heard the sounds of battle getting closer. Whoever has come here, they seem to be making short work of your undead minions." Tann smiled in spite of the fact he hurt all over. "Almost as if they _knew_ what they'd be facing."

The priest frowned underneath his mask. The commander had a point. It was clear whoever the interlopers were they had been prepared to face undead, unlike the patrols from Fort Locke. "Perhaps, but they still have to face me and my… bodyguards." he said, waving to six corpses laid out on the floor.

"I don't like the sounds of _that_ , harbour boy." Neeshka whispered as she stood from listening at the door of the sanctum.

"Neither do I, Neesh." Marcus replied with a frown. "But at least we've found the commander, and who's responsible for the undead."

"Aye, lad, but how do we free the commander, and kill the necromancer?" Khelgar asked. "I'm all for a frontal assault, if need be..."

"No surprise there." Neeshka muttered, rolling her eyes.

Marcus rubbed his beard in thought. "Neesh, do you think you could sneak in and take the necromancer out with that shortbow of yours?" he asked the tiefling.

A feral smile crossed Neeshka's face. "Sure, I can do that. He won't know what hit him." She paused looking at the harbourman. "Only thing, harbour boy, if that necromancer has any armour on his head, it's going to be a waste of time."

Marcus placed a hand on the tiefling's shoulder. "Don't worry, Khelgar and I are right here, Neesh. We won't let anything happen to you." Neeshka nodded, reassured... then she become one with the shadows.

Once Neeshka had sneaked into the sanctum it took her eyes a few moments to adjust; at the far end of the room where the shadow priest was, there was a bright bluish light. The tiefling could also see Commander Tann and his men, all shackled and looking a little worse for wear. _Let_ _'_ _s hope that the necromancer doesn_ _'_ _t have a chain cuff or something under that hood and mask._ Neeshka thought as she readied her bow. She raised it, aimed for the centre of the back of the priest's head, took a steadying breath then fired.

The arrow was dead on target, but it was stopped by a chain helmet the priest had on under his hood. Even so, the impact of the arrow made the shadow priest stumble. He turned round and looked into the darkness, for a moment he thought he could sense someone with wild untrained arcane power, and then it passed, he couldn't't see anyone. _No matter my minions will find you._ The priest thought as he began to reanimate the six corpses in front of him. This would prove to be a fatal mistake.

Neeshka cursed. _Hells, hells, hells, hate it when I_ _'_ _m right_ , she thought. _Time for plan B, whatever that is._ The tiefling smiled when the priest turned to face her direction, even though he was facing her he was too busy reanimating the corpses, a ritual that the shadow priest would never finish. _Got you, now,_ Neeshka thought, as she let another arrow fly.

The shadow priest screamed in pure agony as Neeshka's arrow found its mark. It passed through the right eye slot puncturing the eye and burying itself deep within the priest's skull. The shadow priest knew he was dying even as he fell to the floor.

Tann looked dumbfounded as he saw the shadow priest stumble then turn away, to reveal an arrow lodged in the back of his head. The commander could tell it hadn't penetrated the priest's skull. _Who fired that?_ Tann wondered as the shadow priest fell to the floor screaming in agony, the shaft of an arrow poking out of the man's right eye. _Ouch._ The commander thought. _Couldn_ _'_ _t have happened to a nicer fellow._ Tann's eyes widened in surprise when he saw a female tiefling emerge from the darkness, her armour in tatters, a dagger in her right hand and a shortbow in her left. In one swift movement the tiefling drove her dagger into the shadow priest's neck, killing him.

"Sorry about the mess." The tiefling said as she stood, putting her weapons away before she looked over her shoulder and yelled. "All clear, the necromancer's dead, harbour boy!"

 _Harbour boy?_ Tann thought bewildered. _What_ _'_ _s going on?_ Then he shrugged to himself. _Find out soon enough I suppose._

"Huh, the fiendling isn't so bad to have around." Khelgar muttered, mostly to himself, as he and Marcus walked to meet up with Neeshka. "Though, I still say she'll be trouble."

Marcus chuckled. "And for a moment I thought you were warming up to Neesh, Khelgar."

"Not just yet, Marcus, though I admit having her along isn't as disastrous as I thought it might have been. Time'll tell." the dwarf said, then turned to the tiefling. "You did well, Neeshka, lass. Not bad for a fiendling." he said with a grin.

"What's this, actual praise from barrel-house?" Neeshka asked in mock surprise. "I'm shocked Khelgar, I really am."

Marcus just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Don't you two _ever_ stop?" he asked with a smile as he turned to face Commander Tann. "Are you and your men alright, sir?" the harbourman asked.

"A lot better now that you and your two colourful friends have arrived." Tann replied. "Though there is the small matter of these?" he said nodding at the shackles.

"Neesh, could you do the honours?" Marcus asked. "Don't want your skills to get rusty now, do we?" he said playfully.

Neeshka stuck out her tongue at the harbourman before she walked over to the commander. "Hmm, well... they're not magical, so they shouldn't be too hard to pick." the tiefling mused as she dug out a set of lock picks from a belt pouch then started her work. Soon she had Tann's shackles off then worked her way along, freeing the rest of the commander's patrol.

Tann gratefully rubbed his wrists while looking slightly amused. "Did Lieutenant Vallis send you to find us?" he asked gloomily. "I suppose he must be gloating right now. He warned me not to send another patrol until we received reinforcements from Neverwinter."

Marcus rubbed the back of his neck. "No, it was Marshal Cormick who asked us to come and look for you. Lieutenant Vallis has been placed under garrison arrest."

Tann blinked several times. "What in the Nine Hells happened?" he asked, wondering what the noble had done _this_ time.

"About the time your patrol vanished it seems Vallis got the bright idea of not only stopping the patrols, but also placing a bounty on the bandits in the area." Marcus said keeping his anger in check. "And things just went downhill after that. But the Marshal and Vallis himself can explain things better than I can."

"I want that _bastard_ to hang for what his thugs almost did to me and other travellers." Neeshka said angrily. _Or I_ _'_ _ll kill him myself_ , she thought with grim determination.

"Easy, Neesh. Vallis _will_ pay for what he's done and what he let happen to West Harbour, I promise you." Marcus said as he took Neeshka's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Neeshka smiled. "Thanks, Marcus. Means a lot to hear that, harbour boy."

"That's what friends are for, my dear." The harbourman replied. Neeshka looked away, embarrassed.

"It seems I'll be busy once we get back to the fort." Tann said dryly. "I'll be able to brief the men on this new threat as well." At Marcus' raised eyebrow the commander went on. "Our dearly departed friend there interrogated me thoroughly on the strengths and weaknesses of Fort Locke. Troop numbers, defence strategies, the experience of the men..." Tann said, waving at the shadow priest' corpse. "He must have been planning to attack using the undead he was raising."

Marcus frowned. "Not with the amount we've fought our way through, I'd have thought. It makes no sense."

"Normally I'd agree with you." Tann said. "However, if he had additional forces coming from the north... say, from Highcliff... then he may have had a chance of success." the commander explained. "Even then, he would have needed to surprise the fort, which would be unlikely as news of Highcliff falling would spread like wildfire."

"Are you and your men well enough to travel, Commander? The less time we're here the better, I think, as we don't know if this necromancer is working alone." Marcus asked.

"Yes we can travel, we might be a bit sore and stiff but we'll live." Tann replied with a slight frown. "As for working alone: no, not really… He spoke with a... well, a shade of some sort from time to time. I heard a name… Black Garius. Seemed to me as if he was the one giving the orders…. But for what end?"

"In that case Commander, we're leaving, as soon as we can. I for one don't want to be around just in case this Black Garius decides he wants a chat." Marcus said sounding concerned. Little did the harbourman know, that he'd become very familiar with the name Black Garius in the coming months.

* * *

"Good to see you're back, Marcus." Cormick said as Marcus, Neeshka and Khelgar along with Commander Tann entered the commander's office at Fort Locke. "And you've found the commander, I see. That's even better news." the marshal said with relief.

"Good to have you back, sir." Sergeant Dobbson said, giving Tann a salute.

"It's good to be back, Sergeant." Tann said sitting down behind his desk. "I suppose you'd better bring Vallis in here, Dobbson. The sooner I deal with him the better." the commander said with a sigh, as the Sergeant left to get the lieutenant. "Neeshka, I can't apologise enough for what happened to you at the hands of those two ruffians." Tann said to the tiefling.

"It's okay, get that sort of reaction a lot, you know." Neeshka replied softly, feeling a little awkward.

"It's _not_ okay, Neesh. No one should be treated the way you were." Marcus said firmly as he took her hand and rubbed it affectionately. _You_ _'_ _re a beautiful woman, Neesh, don_ _'_ _t forget that_ , the harbourman thought. Neeshka looked up and smiled bashfully, as if she'd heard his thoughts.

"I'd listen to him if I were you, young lady, as your leader is right. Just because your heritage is a little unusual doesn't excuse their actions." Tann said, hiding a smile at the obvious affection that Marcus had for Neeshka. Cormick, on the other hand, was openly grinning.

Vallis was brought in by Dobbson and two of his men. The lieutenant struggled against his bonds, he then saw Tann sitting at his desk and he lost what little self control he'd had.

"You would dare arrest the son of House Anton?! You'll regret this, all of you. This isn't over between us, Tann." Vallis said, his voice filled with rage.

Before Tann could reply, Neeshka leapt forward, faster than anyone expected, drawing a dagger from her belt and holding it against Vallis's throat. "Oh, but the commander knows the _whole_ story, Lieutenant." she said evilly. "Can I kill him Marcus?" she asked, almost begging, but never taking her eyes off the terrified officer. "Please, say that I can. He doesn't deserve to live after what his thugs have done to me and numerous other travellers."

Dobbson's men had their hands full just keeping Vallis under control, who understandably wasn't struggling with a dagger being held against his throat by an enraged tiefling. Dobbson was unsure of what to do as he looked over at Tann for help. The sergeant gripped the hilt of his longsword, ready for anything...

Marcus by this time had walked up behind Neeshka and very gently placed a hand on her arm. "Come on, Neesh, you know this isn't right." he said soothingly. "You've every right to be angry, but this isn't justice, Neesh… Come on... give me the dagger."

The tiefling didn't acknowledge the harbourman's presence right away, just kept her eyes on Vallis. Her whole body was trembling, as she was fighting an internal battle on what she should do, on what her heritage was telling her to do.

"This _is_ justice, for all the innocent travellers his thugs killed! Hells, _I_ almost ended up a corpse!" Neeshka cried angrily, her eyes glowing a bright red. She took a deep breath. "Sometimes... justice is what you make it, harbour boy." She spun her dagger round, ready to drive it into Vallis' heart... then froze, coming to her senses, as the dagger fell to the floor with a clang.

"I'm _not_ Leldon… I'm not!" Neeshka cried; then spun on her heels and ran out of the room. Marcus cursed as he picked up the fallen dagger and chased after the distraught tiefling.

"Should I go after them, sir?" Dobbson asked, looking bewildered at what had happened.

Tann shook his head. "No, I think they'll need time to work out what happened. It would seem that the young woman's fiendish heritage made its presence known." He sighed heavily. _That was too close._ _And here is the reason a career man like myself hates having to babysit nobles who want to play soldier_. "And as for you, Lieutenant, you've much to learn about command. _Training_ the men is one thing. _Leading_ them is something entirely different." The commander paused. "And threatening a superior officer... not to mention the other charges that have been brought against you, well, I think you know how well Neverwinter looks upon traitors since the Luskan War, don't you?" Tann replied coldly as he signalled that Dobbson should remove Vallis. He had little time for the noble.

"And that's precisely why I don't like having the fiendling with us." muttered Khelgar. "She's going to be trouble, as she's just proved." he said as Vallis was dragged away cursing the entire time.

"Don't judge Neeshka so harshly, Khelgar." Cormick said as he sat down in a vacant chair. "I admit that's the first time I've ever seen her react so… strongly and I've had run-ins with that girl for the best part of twenty years. It can't be easy living with the blood of a devil or demon in your veins everyday."

The dwarf sighed. "Aye I guess you're right, though I don't like the way Marcus keeps looking at her, nor the way she looks at him… and they _flirt_." Khelgar said with a shudder, much to the amusement of the other two men. "So what's going to happen to Vallis?"

"What do you think, Khelgar?" Tann asked as he stood up. "There's going to be a _very_ public hanging of my former Lieutenant. Neeshka will get her wish, to see Vallis hang for what he's done."

* * *

It took Marcus a few minutes to locate the tiefling. The harbourman found her in a small glade, outside the Fort, sat against a tree, arms round her knees. She looked as if she'd been crying.

"Hey, Neesh, you alright?" Marcus asked as he sat next to her.

"What are you doing here, harbour boy?" Neeshka asked sadly with a sniff. "Didn't think you'd want anything to do with me, not after what almost happened. Looks like barrel-house was right. You can't trust me; I'm just an evil tiefling." Her voice was bitter.

Marcus blinked. _Torm, just how do I make this right?_

"Neeshka, I said I wasn't going to abandon you, and I won't." the harbourman said as he put an arm around the tiefling, pulling her closer so her head was resting on his shoulder, though Marcus was unsure if it were wise, given Neeshka's current state of mind. "Take no notice of what Khelgar says, alright? He's just a lot of hot air, I think."

Neeshka smiled sadly. "You're strange, harbour boy, anyone tell you that?"

Marcus grinned. "Yeah, I think Khelgar's mentioned it once or twice. So: want to tell me what happened back in Tann's office? And who's this Leldon?" he asked, while stroking Neeshka's hair.

"Leldon's no one important." The tiefling said, making a face. Neeshka didn't want to go into that right now. "As to what happened… that's the _wonderful_ gift of my demon blood. Sometimes, it gets too much, the call of the lower planes..." Neeshka said, trying to explain as best she could. "I've been lucky, usually it happens when I'm by myself… Not today…"

The harbourman frowned a little. "Let's see if I understand you Neesh, you wanting to murder Vallis was your planar blood making you want to do it?" Marcus asked.

Neeshka nodded sadly. "Yeah, pretty much. Guess those stories about tieflings being cursed isn't that far from the truth, is it?"

"It would seem that way, my dear, as you do have a curse in a way, don't you?" Marcus said, giving Neeshka a hug.

"Hey, listen!" Neeshka said as she sat up.

Both could hear the steady beat of a drum, over this the murmur of a crowd but the loudest of all was the near constant protests and curses of Vallis, the drums beat became faster and the former lieutenant's protests became more urgent, then… nothing.

"It seems you got your wish, Neesh, Vallis has been hung." Marcus said after a few minutes of silence. "Let's see about getting you some new armour and go bandit hunting, that might cheer you up." he said, helping his tiefling companion to her feet.

Neeshka's eyes sparkled. "So we're going looking for gold and stuff? Sounds like my kind of adventure!"

Marcus couldn't help but laugh. "No, that's not the only reason we're going but it's a good a reason as any."

* * *

The shadow priest in Highcliff Castle frowned under his mask at the sight he saw. One of his bothers had been slain near Fort Locke. _This is going to delay our masters_ _'_ _plans slightly_. He thought. _And I don_ _'_ _t mean that Black Garius.., our real master, the King of Shadows._


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, how do I look?" Neeshka asked as she turned to face Marcus and Khelgar, wearing the armour that Jacoby had altered for her. Having a tail did have its share of physical problems when it came to clothes and armour.

Marcus just let his eyes take in Neeshka's form for a while before he answered. "Like a woman wearing leather and chain armour?" he said. "You look fine, Neesh. Jacoby really has done a splendid job."

"Thanks." Jacoby said. "Least I can do seeing as you three managed to get the commander back. Maintaining the garrison's armour all these years has proven useful as I'm a weapon smith by trade."

"Could've fooled me." Neeshka said, looking impressed at her new armour.

Marcus nodded his agreement. "Though I have to say, Neesh, that chain shirt really does show off your… assets." the harbourman said with a cheeky grin, not that he minded the fact that Neeshka's new armour showed off her figure a little.

"You've been ogling me, haven't you, Cole?" the tiefling asked, hands on hips, with an expression on her face that said she wasn't sure whether to be angry or pleased.

"Of course he has, lass." Khelgar said with a roll of his eyes. "In fact, the two of you have been ogling each other since you met!"

"I do not _ogle_ the harbour boy!" Neeshka shot back, blushing slightly.

"Yes, you do!" Khelgar countered.

"No, I don't!" the tiefling insisted, stamping her foot.

"Alright, you two, settle down!" Marcus cried, aware of the stares they were getting from the refugees and solders alike. "And for your information, Khelgar, we don't ogle, we admire. There's a difference."

The dwarf snorted. "Whatever you say, lad. So: are we ready to pay these bandits a visit?" he asked, sounding ready to smash something.

"Yes, think we've got everything." Marcus said as he did a quick check of their gear. They all had healing potions, Neeshka had extra arrows for her bow and Marcus had bought a fifty foot length of rope from Galen as he thought it might come in handy. "Come on you two; let's see how much trouble we can into this time." Marcus said as he turned to walk out of the fort.

"With the fiendling along, plenty." Khelgar muttered.

"Don't start, Khelgar." Marcus warned. "Same goes for you, Neesh." He said as he saw that the tiefling had opened her mouth to insult the dwarf.

"Take the fun out of everything, harbour boy, why don't you." Neeshka grumbled. Marcus affectionately ruffled her hair in response, which just made Neeshka complain even more. Khelgar rolled his eyes and sighed. _The things I have to endure_ , he thought.

* * *

"Well, they're on their way to the bandit camp, wherever that is." Tann said as he turned away from the window. "Marshal, what's the matter, you look preoccupied?" the commander asked the other man who was deep in thought.

Cormick looked up. "Oh sorry, commander. Just something Neeshka said earlier that's been bothering me." The marshal said. "When she mentioned Leldon's name, that took me by surprise, as frankly he's the last person I'd have thought that Neeshka would get mixed up with." Cormick said with a frown, his concern obvious. After so many years of trying to catch the tiefling thief and enduring the interference of a certain Cloaktower mage on occasion… Cormick had, against his better judgment become fond of Neeshka. _You are so like Kari, Neeshka, it_ _'_ _s scary_ , he thought. The watch marshal was certain that if the hero of the Wailing Death and the tiefling ever met, they'd get on like the proverbal house on fire.

Tann raised an eyebrow. "I take it that this Leldon fellow isn't the nicest?"

Cormick snorted. "That's an understatement. To put it bluntly, Leldon is a ruthless killer. He's a low level crime boss, got his tendrils all over the Merchant Quarter, the same way Moire has the Docks in her grip. Neverwinter, so far as law and order goes, is falling apart." The marshal said, disgusted.

"I knew things were rough… but are they really that bad?" Tann asked shocked.

Cormick nodded. "They are and getting worse. The Watch simply don't have the numbers, then there is the turncloak problem and to top it off there is the offensive in Old Owl Well against the orcs…" The Marshal sighed. "You'd think that after the war with Luskan, Lord Nasher wouldn't want to stretch what little resources he has so thinly."

"Perhaps he doesn't, but politics is a dirty business sometimes." Tann pointed out.

* * *

"That's no camp... that's a bloody fort!" Marcus complained on seeing the bandit camp. Neeshka had led them to it without much bother, though they had to deal with a small group of bandits on the road, which didn't take long. The tiefling then led them off the obvious trail and had brought them to a vantage point that overlooked the camp.

The harbourman scanned the camp. He was thinking it may have been a farm at one time: there was one permanent building present, lots of tents, and two pens. One of those held farm animals like cows and chickens, the other seemed to hold the kidnapped travellers. It was the large wooden fence that surrounded the camp that bothered Marcus; to build something that elaborate would take time, unless it was already there when the bandits took over. The harbourman did notice, though, that it wasn't that well maintained: there were gaps that they could slip through. _I should be thankful there_ _'_ _s no lookout towers_ , he thought.

"So how many bandits do you suppose there are down there?" Khelgar asked.

"Too many to face at once, most likely." Marcus replied. "Though I have an idea. See how they're in groups round the tents?" he said, pointing, as he could clearly see four groups of tents. "There are several gaps in the fence, we sneak in there and then quietly as we can incapacitate them a group at a time."

Neeshka looked at the harbourman strangely. "You sure you weren't a thief in a past life, Marcus?" she asked. "That's something I'd have thought of."

"Don't know why we're bothering, lad. Just charge in there and crack some heads, I say." Khelgar said with a grunt.

"No surprise there." Neeshka shot back. "I prefer the harbour boy's plan."

"No surprise there." Khelgar mimicked, grinning.

"Stop it, you two." Marcus growled. "And Khelgar, knocking them out, tying them up and relieving them of their weapons suits our goals more than killing them for no reason." The harbourman told the dwarf as he was cutting the rope up into suitable lengths.

"No reason? They're bandits! What more reason do you need?" Khelgar asked.

Marcus had to fight the sudden urge to whack his head against the rock he was leaning against. "And so is Neesh, if you want to get technical. Look, Khelgar, we don't have to fight _everyone_ we meet. If you want to make it as a monk, that's something you'll have to learn." the harbourman said, frustrated with the dwarf.

Neeshka's mouth fell open. _A monk!? Barrel-house!?_ she thought. The tiefling knew a fair bit about monks and priests... more than she wanted to, actually.

"Listen, Stumpy, in my line of work, you don't fight unless you have to. It's safer that way. So let's just do it Marcus' way and get on with things." Neeshka said, her tail twitching with impatience.

"I still say we should just knock some heads together." Khelgar muttered as he followed Marcus and Neeshka down the hill toward the rear of the bandit camp. Fortunately it was night time so the three adventurers would have some surprise on their side.

* * *

Once the three adventures had reached the fence they quietly made their way into the camp and snuck up behind the first group of unsuspecting outlaws which much to the harbourman's surprise were all women. Marcus nodded to himself as he, Khelgar and Neeshka rendered them unconscious. Tying the women up and making sure their weapons were well out of reach sat better on the young man's conscience than having to kill them.

Marcus suppressed a shudder as he thought of the fate that had almost befallen Neeshka, what if he and Khelgar had been a few minutes later along the road, what would have they found? That was something he didn't want to think about over much. The harbourman had to smile when he looked over and saw Neeshka going through the pockets of the outlaws they'd tied up. _Once a thief, always a thief,_ he thought.

"Lad, I think I owe you an apology." Khelgar whispered. "Fighting's all well and good, but this…" the dwarf waved at the tied up women "There's no honour in killing the lasses, some of them are little more than kids."

Marcus smiled "No problem, Khelgar, I'm glad you understand my reasoning a little more. Though I didn't expect that there'd be so many women here." He said. "Come on, looks like Neesh is done indulging her sticky fingers. One group down, three to go."

The second group went down without any real bother, however the last two groups of bandits weren't as easy to surprise and soon they had to settle for an old fashioned fight, Marcus and his two companions did their best not to mortally wound their adversaries, even so some deaths were unavoidable.

"That's the last of them, lad." Khelgar said as he and Neeshka came up beside the harbourman.

Marcus nodded, as he knelt beside one unlucky soul, a young man, about the same age as the harbourman. Marcus had intended to hit him in the head with the flat of his sword, hopefully knocking him out, unfortunately the young bandit had tried to block and the impact had caused the harbourman's sword arm to roll, so the bandit was struck in the head with the edge of the blade.

"Right let's see about freeing the hostages." Marcus said as he stood and walked toward the pen, Khelgar and Neeshka following.

"I don't know how you managed to slip through the camp, but we'd best be getting out of here." The old man said who seemed to be the leader of the prisoners as Marcus unlocked the gate to the pen.

"Wasn't so hard, the bandits seem to be tied up at the moment." Marcus said grinning at his own bad joke. "Though we shouldn't dally, we need to get all of you out of here."

"Alright, we'll follow you, just hope you've cleared the way out."

"Weren't you listening to the harbour boy, old man?" Neeshka asked. "We've taken care of things now, come on." the tiefling said as she and Marcus led the way out of the camp.

It didn't take too long to get everyone out of the camp through the main gate as overpowering the very surprised gate guards wasn't too difficult.

"I can't believe we made it out in one piece. You were amazing in there." The old man said to the harbourman.

Before Marcus could reply Khelgar spoke up. "Thanks, but just a typical day's work, really." The dwarf said.

This clearly unsettled the old man. "Uh... our thanks to you, friend... and to your dwarvain friend, too… We'll make our way to Fort Locke from here. I'm certain our families will wish to thank you as well back at the fort." The leader of the prisoners said as they hurried away from the bandit camp.

"Did you see the way he _ignored_ me?" Neeshka asked Marcus, feeling hurt at being snubbed. "He thanked you, but it was like I didn't even exist. I helped, too, you know."

"A _true_ hero doesn't need the thanks of others." Khelgar scoffed, not realising just how much of a hypocrite he was being.

"Oh, _really?_ " Neeshka shot back angrily. " _You_ were puffed up so much when they thanked you I almost thought there were _two_ of you." She accused the dwarf.

"Come on Neesh, no need for the long face. It doesn't become you." Marcus said, trying to cheer his tiefling companion up. "Anyway, you have _my_ thanks for helping. Don't know if we could've pulled it off without you being here."

Neeshka managed a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. "You're welcome, I guess, harbour boy. It was nice not having to backstab anyone at the end."

"That's a good thing Neesh." Marcus assured the tiefling, wondering why she'd need to backstab anyone in the first place. "Come on we still have to find the bandit leader. He's probably holed up in the old farm house." The harbourman said, indicating the solitary permanent building.

* * *

"So you've finally made it here…. any reason you decided to come tearing through my camp, and just how did you get past all my people?" the bandit leader asked both impressed by and challenging the harbourman at the same time.

"Well, you could say they're a bit tied up at present." Marcus replied, with a smile.

Khelgar groaned "Didn't you just use that line?" he asked.

The bandit leader rolled his eyes, that's all he needed, a comedian. "So you're here for the prisoners I take it?" he asked.

"I didn't see any prisoners, did you Neesh?" the harbourman asked.

"Nope didn't see a soul." The tiefling replied. "Saw an empty pen, though."

The bandit leader sighed. "So you've incapacitated my men, and freed the prisoners. So why are you here? To take me in?" the man scoffed.

"No, not exactly." Marcus replied. "I'm sure you know that Fort Locke is somewhat short of men. The commander would likely pay well for new recruits to patrol the roads."

"Are you out of your mind lad?" Khelgar hissed.

"Your friend must be out of his mind, dwarf." The bandit leader scoffed. "Me?! A guard?! Hah! The military couldn't pay nearly as well as what I make from raids."

"Don't know about that… Any man who can recruit and lead men deserves an officer's rank… and pay." Marcus said. "And I know that Commander Tann is looking for a new second in command." The harbourman forget to mention the fate of the pervious lieutenant.

"Hmmm... what makes you think they won't just fit our necks for a noose?" the bandit leader asked clearly thinking the idea over.

"Well, the Commander of Fort Locke is a reasonable man and if I put in a good word, that should help, though he's in for quite the surprise." Marcus said.

"Hmmm... honest work'll take some getting used to. Still, I am getting tired of being on the run all the time and watching my back. As are my men, I'm sure." The bandit leader said as he motioned to the door. "Now I think you know the way out… and I've got a lot to do before we present ourselves to the Fort Commander." The man shook his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"Come on you two, we have a surprise for Commander Tann." Marcus said with a smile as he walked out the door.

"You did what!?" Tann asked shocked at what he'd just been told. "I suppose that does satisfy the bounty on the bandits, as I was always more interested in stopping them than killing them all. But recruiting them for the fort?"

Marcus gave a shrug. "I didn't think of that until we got there, some of them were little more than kids. Once we'd found the ring leader who surprisingly had a good head on his shoulders I thought I may as well try. You do need the extra men, Commander."

Tann sighed. "That I do, with the losses to that necromancer and that idiot Vallis… Here's the reward for dealing with the bandits. You certainly earned this one. But enough of my talking. Is there anything I can do for you, Marcus?"

"There is one last thing Commander. You wouldn't happen to have some practice weapons, say a pair of training clubs, I could borrow for a few hours?" Marcus asked hopefully, as he looked round for Cormick. "Where's Cormick?" he added.

"The Marshal had to return to Neverwinter, he left with Galen and his two guards. Though from what I hear from the High Road they won't get much farther than Highcliff, getting a ship from there to Neverwinter seems in doubt as well. Highcliff is having lizardfolk troubles." The commander said. "As to the training clubs, why would you need them?" Tann asked, curious.

"I'm going to teach Neesh here how to use the spare light shield I have." Marcus said with a grin, as he filed away the information about Hichcliff, which didn't sound good. "I've been watching her fight and there had been more than a few hair raising moments when I honestly thought she was going to get badly hurt or worse, as she has a potentially fatal gap in her guard. Something I intend to fix."

Neeshka's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Wow you think I'm that important." she said amazed; she was also a little embarrassed.

"Don't know why you're bothering, lad." Khelgar remarked. "But if you want to waste your time on the demonling, that's your business. I'm off hunting those wolves we keep hearing, while you try and tame the untameable." the dwarf said, as he stomped off, out of Tann's office. Neeshka turned round and poked her tongue out at his retreating back.

"Are those two always like that?" Tann asked, amused. "Go see Jacoby, our smith, he should have some practice weapons you can use."

"Unfortunately, yes." Marcus said with a slight smile. "Thanks, Commander. Come on Neesh, my dear, let's teach you the finer points of using a shield. Don't think Gerog had this in mind when he gave it me though." The harbourman said with a chuckle, as he took Neeshka's hand and led her out of the commander's office.

Marcus and Neeshka spent the next few hours just outside Fort Locke, on what the soldiers used for a practice field. Marcus had been attacking Neeshka, telling her how to block and parry with her shield. He'd started slowly and had been steadily increasing his attack speed and power as she'd got better. Neeshka had been a fast study. They'd also drawn a bit of a crowd as well. Some of the soldiers and refugees had come to watch the unexpected entertainment. It wasn't every day you see a human teaching a tiefling to defend themselves.

"That was good, my dear, but I still got past and hit you. And I'm still not using my full speed and power." Marcus said, as they finished their latest mock duel.

"That's it, Cole, we need to talk." Neeshka snapped. She did sound a bit pissed.

"Okay, Neeshka, what do you want to talk about?" Marcus asked.

"Why do you persist in calling me 'my dear' every so often. It's getting annoying, you know."

The harbourman shrugged. "Sorry, just habit I guess." Then Marcus grinned wickedly. "Could be worse. I could be calling you 'my lady' all the time."

"I'm not a lady, okay? Or haven't you noticed?" She sounded a bit bitter.

Marcus twirled his training club as he let his eyes wonder up and down Neeshka's form. "Don't know about that, Neesh." He drawled. "You look plenty like a lady from where I'm standing." he said, his eyes sparkling.

"Hells, hells, hells." Neeshka said. "See, that's just it! I'm not respectable in any way!"

"You're wrong Neeshka." Marcus said challengingly. "Yes I know full well you're a thief, liar, con artist, pick pocket and just about any of a half dozen descriptions of your profession. and maybe a few I sincerely hope you're not. But that does not mean you are not worthy of the proper respect that befits a woman and lady." he said with conviction.

That made Neeshka stop and think. "You really believe what you're saying don't you?" she asked wonderingly.

Marcus nodded as he stepped a bit closer. _I might be risking getting brained with a practice club but…_ he thought."I do. You're probably all too used to betrayals, double crosses, schemes and manipulation and Torm knows what else. I swear to you, Neeshka, that is something you will not have to fear from me." _Neeshka has in all likelihood been used and abused all her life, so it's time someone broke that pattern and treated her as a person, as a woman and lady. And I'm damned well going to try._ The habourman thought. "And why would I go to the trouble of teaching you to use a shield, hmm? If I didn't feel as if I can trust you, why would I go to the bother of correcting a potentially life-ending flaw in the way you fight? Can you answer that, Neeshka?"

Neeshka scowled at the harbourman for a bit, then sighed. "No I can't answer that. You must be mad, I think."

"Heh, that's entirely likely, my dear." Marcus replied with a grin.

"Cole, if you don't stop calling me that, I'm going to hit you." Neeshka warned, her tail twitching.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You haven't managed to get past my guard yet, Neesh. Though if you do manage that I think your training with a shield would be complete."

"Right, you're on, Cole."

"As my lady, wishes." Marcus said with a smirk. He was having a bit too much fun pushing Neeshka's buttons.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Neeshka growled.

Marcus smiled. "No, not really. You'll just have to put up with it I'm afraid, Neesh." With that they started another mock duel and this time Neeshka clobbered Marcus several times. She had motivation.

"You finished with your pet project?" Khelgar asked after he returned from his hunting trip with more than a few wolf pelts in hand.

"Now, now barrel-house." Neeshka admonished in a teasing and playful tone. "Just because harbour boy here is giving me all his attention, there is no need to get all worked up about it."

"I'm not getting all worked up, goat-girl." Khelgar shot back. "I'm just worried about what kind of influence you're having on him, is all."

Neeshka placed her hands on her hips and glared at the dwarf. "And what's that supposed to mean, stumpy?" she snapped.

"Alright, knock it off, you two." Marcus said, in a long suffering voice, rolling his eyes as he did so. "We're done here, so we better get a move on. Next stop, Highcliff."


	11. Chapter 11

"No place to run this time, _Kalach-Cha_. That which you have stolen… hand it over, and we will let you live." said a Bladeling, he and five of his grey dwarf buddies were blocking the road.

"This is getting tiresome, lad. What's so important about that blasted hunk of silver that has them chasing us all over Faerûn?" Khelgar asked, with a sigh.

"I wish I knew the answer to that." Marcus replied. He didn't believe the bladeling either. This was going to end in fight, no matter what he did.

"Ah, well take your time, lad. At least the fights come to us." said Khelgar, warming to the idea of smashing some heads together.

"Why?" Neeshka taunted. "You scared of them, Khelgar?"

"Don't be dense, demon girl. Of course I'm not scared. Just irritated." Khelgar scoffed.

"Hand the shard over now, or we will take it from your corpse." the Bladeling said growing annoyed.

"You want it? Come and get the damned thing." Marcus made a beckoning motion with his left hand as he drew his longsword with his right.

"Fool. I shall enjoy killing you." the Bladeling replied, full of confidence as he drew his own weapon. If the blading had bothered to look behind he may not have been so over confident.

"Yeah right, like you've really managed to do _that_ so far." Marcus replied with a grin as he kept an eye on the mysterious wood elf that had appeared on the hill behind the Bladeling. Marcus couldn't shake the feeling he'd seen her before, and who even now was casting a spell.

The spell the wood elf had cast was dead on target as it hit the centre of the Bladeling's group and entangled them with vines sprouting from the ground.

"Fight, you pathetic thralls! Kill them all!" bellowed the Bladeling, furious that it couldn't move. The wood elf then transformed herself into the form of a large brown bear and charged down the hill, followed by her dire badger animal companion. The polymorphed druid attacked the still entangled Baldeling and grey dwarfs.

"Why are you still looking at me? Attack!" growled the Bladeling. They would be the last words he would ever say, as the ensuing fight was a little one sided. Entangled, they couldn't fend off the attacks of Marcus, his friends and the druid with any ease.

"You walk a strange path for a Harbourman. Forgive me, but I saw these... things about to attack you. I found I could not simply stand by while you were ambushed, again." the female wood elf said as she looked round at the bodies. She was back in her normal form. "I'd like to help, if I could. I've been trying to follow you without interfering, but I don't think you'll reach your destination without someone who knows the land."

Marcus studied the wood elf with a growing frown. "You're the elf from the _Weeping Willow_ aren't you?" the harborman asked. "Just how in Torm's name did you know my name?"

"I am." The druid admitted. "I watch all within the Mere... but only occasionally observe those who stray from it, as you have." the wood elf explained.

Marcus nodded, noting that she's avoided answering part of his question. "Alright, so who you are and why are you following us?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest. This was going to take a while, he suspected.

"Yeah, maybe you'd like to share how long you've been tracking us and tell us who you are. If you can take your eyes off our leader for more than a moment, that is." Neeshka snapped, irritated, and more than a little jealous of the wood elf. As to why, it confused her. _You know why Neeshka_ , she thought bitterly. _The wood elf's prettier than you, she's going to steal the harbour boy from you. And I don't like the idea of having another woman in the party._

Marcus raised his eyebrows in surprise at Neeshka's reaction and a slight smile formed on his lips. Khelgar, on the other hand, was frowning a little. He kept looking at Neeshka then at Marcus. _Don't tell me the demon girl is jealous of the elf?_ Khelgar thought. _That's all we need._

"I am Elanee. And rather than shadow you, I would walk with you." the wood elf said, bowing as she introduced herself, though she did spare the tiefling a confused glance. "And this is Naloch, my animal companion." She said introducing the badger that sat at her feet. The banger seemed to wave with one of its front paws, as if it were saying hello.

"We're doing fine, thanks. And maybe you'd like to explain why you were following us in the first place." Neeshka snapped. Her jealousy and mistrust was getting the better of her.

 _Mistress, I don't think the horned girl likes you very much._ Naloch observed.

"I'd like to know that as well... tree-worshippers tend to keep to themselves, and don't pay much mind to travellers who take the roads." Khelgar said, unsure of the druid. "And with a frame like that, you'd most likely be blown by the wind." he added, after giving Elanee the once-over.

"Now, now, no need to be jealous, barrel house." Neeshka replied with a smirk.

"Of an elf? And a tree-worshipper on top of that? Ha!" Neeshka's insult literarily bounced right off Khelgar.

"I think you will find 'tree-worshippers' a rare thing these days, dwarf, so do not use that term lightly." Elanee said gravely.

"Apparently _not_ rare enough, to have you come out of nowhere after following us, for hells knows why." Neeshka remarked. "And trust me; with a gut like his, Khelgar doesn't do anything lightly."

Marcus just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Will you two knock it off? And let me do the talking for once?" he said, getting a little exasperated with his two companions. While he did find Neeshka's obvious jealousy of Elanee more than a little endearing, he was sure it would land her in trouble soon enough.

"Do what you want, but if she starts anything, she'll regret it." Neeshka said, as she turned to face Marcus, her red eyes alight with jealousy and suspicion of the wood elf.

 _She definitely doesn't like you, Mistress_. Naloch said.

 _What gave you that idea, Naloch?_ Elanee replied dryly.

"Always talking, and to elves and half-demons and the like. It'll end badly, I tell you." Khelgar muttered.

"So you're a druid, then?" Marcus asked ignoring the dwarf's comment.

Elanee nodded. "Yes, I am one of the druids of the Mere. Just as you have the smell of a Harbourman upon you." Then she smiled. "I've watched you stumble through thick and bramble, miss paths right in front of your eyes, and let those beasts catch you what feels to be a dozen times over. I think one such as I could actually help you, Harbourman." the druid said, amused.

"We've been doing fine without your help. You're mistaken, sorry." Neeshka said, her jealousy making yet another appearance. "And you better watch your tongue, because he's done more for us than you've done." Neeshka didn't like where this conversation was going. She didn't know why, but she didn't want the elf anywhere near _her_ harbour boy. _Hang on, my harbour boy? You're losing it Neeshka._ The tiefling thought.

Marcus just looked skywards as if pleading to a higher power, which was what he was doing. "Neesh, behave." he said, amused at the tiefling's antics. "You still haven't explained why you've been following us." he said, turning to Elanee.

Elanee sighed heavily; _you're protective of him aren't you?_ She thought looking at the tiefling before she spoke to Marcus. "It's a strange circle of who follows who on this road. At first, I was following those who attacked you. But they seemed to be following you, which leads me to believe that there's something you have... something they want, so... I thought that perhaps my enemy's enemies would at least welcome some company to their destination and with my help, even get there faster." she finished with a teasing and knowing smile.

"Oh, this just gets better and better." Neeshka muttered darkly. She was liking the druid less and less.

Marcus just rolled his eyes. "Faster? How would we get to Highcliff faster?" he asked, interested.

Elanee nodded in approval. "I come bearing a gift, not just words. I know of a quicker path to Highcliff, and one that will hide your trail as well. There is a druid sanctuary not far from here, the Maiden's Glade, where members of my Circle would go for refuge when travelling the land. I can lead you there, and with no further attacks from these hunters of yours." The druid paused a moment. "Not that you can't handle yourself, but I am sure you're growing as tired of these attacks as I am."

"Sounds promising." Marcus remarked. "Do you know anything of the bladelings that keep attacking me?" he asked.

Elanee shook her head sadly. "Little. They are not of the land, that is for certain." She frowned, looking a little confused. "They've a strange smell about them and their speech is like nothing I've heard before. Unless they are speaking to their thralls, it is impossible to make out." Then the druid looked Marcus in the eyes. "But... they keep calling you _'Kalach-Cha'_ … do you know what that means?"

It was Marcus' turn to sigh. "I have no idea."

Elanee raised an eyebrow. "Then it looks like when it comes to answers, we have little to offer one another. A pity." She shook her head again. "As I only recently became aware of them... first in the Merdelain, the wetlands you Harbourmen call the 'Mere of Dead Men'. I believe they are responsible for many attacks in the Mere and beyond. Not all their victims escaped as you did." the druid said sadly. "And so I followed them, to learn of their intentions and if possible, to stop them." The determination in her voice was obvious.

"Wait a minute." Marcus said, surprised. "You're saying you want to join us and to help us?"

Elanee nodded. "Of course. There is something these hunters want from you and they seem determined to stop you from reaching your destination." Then Elanee drew herself up to her full height. "So, I feel it is my duty to balance things out."

"What? We're taking her along? Why?" Neeshka asked in disbelief.

"Is there some sort of problem?" Elanee replied coolly.

"I'll say, you're still talking, and you're acting like you're coming with us, _that's_ the problem." Neeshka's eyes flashed dangerously.

Marcus thought it was time he stepped in before things got ugly. "Excuse us a moment, would you?" he said, as he took Neeshka by the arm and led her away out of earshot.

"What's with the tiefling?" Elanee asked.

Khelgar looked up at the druid. "I have no idea lass." he said. "I don't even know why Marcus lets her stay. She's a thief and will be nothing but trouble in the long run." Then the dwarf looked over to where the harbourman and tiefling were talking. "But Neeshka's been… possessive, I guess, is the best word, ever since they met. I'm worried, to be honest. It's as if she's cast an enchantment spell on him."

Elanee nodded in understanding at what Khelgar was trying to say. "Interesting." She mused. "That would explain her reaction to me." Elanee realised that Neeshka saw her as a possible rival for Marcus's affections, so the tiefling was staking her claim and making it clear that Elanee would have a fight on her hands. Elanee smiled to herself. Neeshka needn't worry, for she had no romantic intentions toward the harbourman whatsoever. The druid was far more interested in the silver shard he carried. "They say opposites attract… and those two are certainly that."

* * *

"Neesh as much as I liked your… defence of me, I think I can fend her off." Marcus said with a smile. "And I don't think she's interested in me as much as the shard."

Neeshka coloured slightly. "I didn't think you'd noticed." she said softly.

Marcus grinned. "Oh I noticed, alright. But my dear, you must learn the time and place. We need Elanee's help. There are bladelings after us, after me. Why, I'm not entirely certain. I'm not asking you to change. But I am asking you to trust me. Can you do that, Neesh?"

Neeshka looked the harbourman in the eyes for a long time before she nodded. "I guess I do, harbour boy." Then she smirked. "But I'm going to be keeping my eye on her... and you, alright?"

Marcus chuckled. "I'd have it no other way, Neesh." he said "That's all I can ask of you, to trust me." Then he suddenly had to fight down the urge to lean in and kiss her. _What in the Nine Hells are you thinking, Marcus Cole?_ He asked himself. _You hardly know Neeshka, yes she's attractive, but kissing her wouldn't be a smart thing to do… Although given her reaction to Elanee maybe it's not such a daft thought…_

Neeshka noticed the odd look that the harbourman had gotten and instinctively licked her lips. _He's going to kiss me,_ she thought. _Can't remember the last time a man kissed me. Do I want the harbour boy to kiss me?_ Neeshka asked herself _Of course I do, it'd be nice. But where would it lead and am I ready for that?_ The tiefling wondered.

"Come on, the others are waiting. And Khelgar has yet to vent." Marcus said, settling instead on taking Neeshka by the hand and leading her back to where Elanee and Khelgar waited.

* * *

 _Mistress, I think they want to mate._ Naloch said to Elanee through their bond, as the badger motioned towards Marcus and Neeshka who were returning after almost giving in and kissing each other.

 _Naloch!_ Elanee exclaimed mildly shocked at her animal companion. _That might be the case. They are clearly attracted to each other. Time will tell._

"Sorry about that. You were going to show us this quicker path, yes?" Marcus said as he and Neeshka returned.

"Yes, let's be off. Judging by the sun and trail, you were headed to Neverwinter, correct? Seeking safety behind walls, are you?" Elanee asked, a little amused by the fact that the two young people before her were still holding hands. And compared to the druid, Marcus and Neeshka were young. Being an elf, Elanee was far older than she seemed. She was a hundred and fifty years old, by elf standards just a little more than a teenager, for elves can live easily for up to seven centuries, whereas humans and planartouched beings like Marcus and Neeshka would be lucky to live for a hundred years.

"Wha… what the hells is this? First, the demon girl, now this willow thin slip of an _elf_?" Khelgar said, irritated. "Let's invite all the realms! Make a grand army, tromping through the wilderness!"

"We will not be tromping through the wilderness; we will be weaving through it like the wind." Elanee replied, annoyed at the dwarf.

"And speaking of wind, shut your mouth, Khelgar, before your breath summons more of those creatures." Neeshka said. "Besides, wouldn't you rather have our _new_ friend right here where we can see her, rather than behind us the whole way?"

"Would you two stow it for five minutes?" Marcus asked his two bickering companions. "We need to reach my Uncle Duncan in the city. He may have knowledge on a shard I possess." he said to the druid.

"A shard?" Elanee asked thoughtfully. "Ah, so that would be the silk wrapped bundle I saw in your pack. It sounds like that is what those creatures are looking for."

"Yes, but what we don't know is why or its importance." Marcus replied with a nod. _And how in the hells did you know it was in my pack?_ The harbourman wondered, as he glanced down at Naloch. _I do recall having to chase away a badger..._

"Hmmm. Well, if they seek it, then let us do what we can to keep it from them." Elanee nodded her thanks. "Regardless, I appreciate your trust in telling me, thank you. Let's be on our way. Follow me... the Maiden's Glade is not far."


	12. Chapter 12

"This is a _long_ way from the road... are you sure you _know_ where you're going?" Neeshka asked, suspicious of where Elanee was taking them as she batted aside some foliage.

"Agreed. How much farther is this place?" Khelgar asked with a grunt, just managing to dodge the foliage that Neeshka had moved.

"Not far... for we are already here." Elanee said sweeping her arm round. "This is Eridis... the 'Maiden's Glade' in the tongue of Harbourmen."

"Huh, that sounds elvish..." Marcus pondered, as he looked round. "I'd go as far as to say it sounds almost Illefarn in origin."

Elanee nodded. "You are correct... you surprise me. Just as the Mere of Dead Men was once _Merdelain_ , the Slow-Marching Court, this place also had a name long before settlers from Neverwinter set foot here."

"Did they _ever_ set foot here? I can barely see where we're going." Neeshka complained.

"Trust me, it's no better at my height, either. Sure as the hells couldn't find my way back to the road now." Khelgar grumbled.

Elanee smiled. "The road to the Maiden's Glade is hidden, known only to druids and the beasts of the land. You could not revisit this place without me to guide you." She explained. "The glade up ahead was a retreat for druids, a place of shelter if they needed to heal or rest. Many such places exist along the coast. The animals here would protect the druids... and they will shield you from your pursuers, if they should find you."

"Uh... you mean _those_ animals?" Neeshka asked, pointing to three wolves that had appeared from the underbrush, they didn't look at all happy to see the four adventurers.

"Wait here, I will try and see what's wrong." Elanee said looking worried as she walked towards the wolves.

 _Be wary mistress, something feels, wrong, unnatural._ Naloch warned as he trotted alongside the wood elf.

 _I sense it too, Naloch, that is why we must find out what is happening here_. Elanee replied. The badger seemed to nod in understanding.

"I hope the tree worshiper knows what's she's doing, them wolves look none too friendly." Khelgar said.

As Elanee and Naloch approached, the three wolves began to snap and snarl even more. The druid was determined to find out what was going on so she took small measured steps and at last was able to contact the pack leader, the largest of the three wolves.

 _A druid of the great swamp comes_. The pack leader said. _You and your pack are not welcome here._

 _Why? What has happened?_ Elanee asked shocked and surprised. _This place used to be sanctuary of the Mere... a safe haven, known only to us._

 _A beast walks within these trees, a recent arrival. We thought it a friend at first, but it turned upon my brothers and sisters, and ended their lives._ The pack leader said, its thoughts filled with sadness and death. _It still walks here... and it must be slain. It has a sickness, something that runs deep... it smells of the Mere, but the smell is foul and wrong... it smells of death._

Elanee took a few moments to think of a reply. _You said it came from the Mere? When and where is it?_ The wood elf asked.

 _It came not long ago, and it hunts us and leaves the bodies to rot. It wanders to the northeast, far from the path that leads to the village of cliff and seas._ The pack leader said as it nodded in the direction that the druid would have to go _. It has no lair, no home… it wanders, in pain, and death is in its walk. It smells of the Mere, but... not the same. It smells of sickness and blood... but the sickness is deep, in the bone, in the eyes._

Elanee nodded a little sadly knowing what she must do. _Then we will hunt it down and kill it. Balance must be restored to this place._

The pack leader nodded, satisfied. _Be warned druid of the great swamp… it cannot be calmed as we were, and it will not listen to your words. But any that you have calmed as you have me… if the beast comes near us, we will fight it with you. It must be killed._

Elanee nodded her understanding as she stood and turned to walk back to Marcus and the others. The three wolves with one last howl vanished back into the underbrush.

"What's wrong Elanee? What's got the wildlife all worked up." Marcus asked on the druid's return.

Elanee took a breath to calm herself. "Some of the wolves... they were slaughtered, and not for food, but out of bloodlust. That was why the animals almost attacked us." The wood elf said. "There is a beast here in the glade... to the northeast, past the trail that leads to Highcliff." The druid frowned a little. "I had thought the Circle of the Mere would be aware of any disturbance here, but now it seems the task must fall to me… to us."

"Why?" Neeshka asked, irritated. "Let's just go. I'm done stomping through these groves and animals... and letting her pick the trails." she added.

Marcus sighed as he turned to the tiefling. "Neesh, my dear what do you think will happen of this beast kills everything off in this glade?" he asked. "There's a good chance it'll move on to Highcliff. That's something we can prevent; we are here after all, and I'd rather face it head on than looking over my shoulder."

"The lad's right, demon girl. Sometimes you've got to stand your ground." Khelgar added. "And anyway sounds as if we'll get a decent fight out of it." The dwarf sounded giddy with expectation.

Neeshka pouted. "Oh alright you win, this time Cole!" she said throwing up her arms in frustration. "Still don't like the tree worshiper picking the trail though."

Elanee smiled gratefully. "You have my thanks, all of you. I would hate for whatever is here to be at our back. Come this way." The druid said as she led them to the northeast of the glade.

"That's no beast that's a monster; look at the size of that bear. He's got to be about twelve feet tall!" Marcus gasped in horror. They'd found the source of the disturbance in the glade but it wasn't what any of them were expecting.

"Aye lad but the bigger they are the harder they fall." Khelgar remarked, as he readied is war axe.

"We're fighting _that_?" Neeshka squeaked. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" the tiefling complained, wishing they were on the way to Highcliff.

"Neesh use your bow, we'll keep him busy and away from you." Marcus said as he drew his longsword.

"I will you can be sure of that." Neeshka said reading her bow. "You just be careful harbour boy, want you in one piece you know." The tiefling admitted, bushing.

"I'll do my best, sweetheart." Marcus said with a wink, not realising what he'd just called Neeshka. "Come on Khelgar, let's keep him busy and away from the ladies."

"Right behind you, lad." The dwarf said. _Sweetheart? He called the demonling, sweetheart? It's worse than I thought!_ Khelgar thought horrified.

 _Sweet..? No way did the harbour just call me sweetheart!_ Neeshka thought as she fired her shortbow at the large bear.

Naloch had to fight the urge to roll onto his back and kick his legs in the air. The two legs could be very strange. _What did I tell you mistress, they want to mate, they don't seem to realise it yet._ He said to the druid.

 _Naloch, really_ , _you should be ashamed of yourself._ Elanee admonished her animal companion as she concentrated on keeping Marcus and Khelgar healed with her spells, even though they both were clad in heavy armour, the massive bears claws still could do a lot of damage. _Mating for humans is far more complex than for animals, Naloch, though I agree that Marcus is, knowingly or not considering Neeshka as a potential mate_. _We'll talk more later._ Elanee told her animal companion.

At last the massive bear collapsed, seemingly dead. As the four adventurers walked curiously up to the beast none of them were prepared for what happened next. "Elanee... you are here..." it rasped, as the madness faded from its eyes.

For a moment Elanee couldn't breathe. "Kaleil!?" she asked shocked to the core, for the enraged bear they'd subdued was one of her fellow druids.

"I... I... came here, came to try and find you, Elanee, to try and escape the Mere... to seek refuge here..." Kaleil rasped, trapped in bear form.

"The Mere?" Elanee asked with a frown. "What is wrong?"

"The Mere, it speaks with different voice now... and its waters, once clear to the Circle, are now dark... and run deep, so deep..." Kaleil said, his breathing becoming more laboured.

The wood elf looked clearly confused at this. "What do you mean? Where are the others, the rest of the Circle?" Elanee asked.

With effort the bear raised its head. "Vashne and the others... they are lost. Only you remain... I thought I could find you, or Naevan..." Kaleil said fighting for every breath. "But what claims the Mere overtook me... clouded my vision with shadows and blood... trapped me in this form... Do not return to the Mere, Elanee... do not, or you shall fall to its corruption as I did." He warned the wood elf, before the mighty bear collapsed, dead

Elanee slowly sank to her knees, doing her best not to cry but it was in vain. "I... Kaleil, he's... dead." She stammered through hot tears. "It was he that caused such unrest here... and why the animals wanted to attack us." The druid sniffed.

Marcus knelt next to the wood elf and pulled her into a hug, as he did so the harbourman looked over his shoulder to where Neeshka was standing to find the tiefling scowling. "Now's not the time for jealousy, Neesh." He whispered.

Neeshka nodded her understanding, though her expression didn't change the fire in her eyes dimmed. The tiefling may not completely like the idea of the druid being in the party but she wasn't so mean as to begrudge her a little comfort when she needed it, it didn't mean Neeshka had to be happy about it.

Marcus smiled gratefully at the tiefling before he turned his attention back to the wood elf in his arms. "What was he saying about the Mere, Elanee?" the harbourman asked gently.

Elanee's fine brows come together in confusion. "I don't know. I... I have been away from the Circle for some time... Kaleil and I are part... were part... of the Circle of Merdelain, the Mere of Dead Men." She looked up at Marcus, looking lost. "If the elders, if Vashne is lost... and Naevan is lost... I have been away too long." The druid sniffed. "But this would explain why I could not feel the Circle any longer... and as for the land..." she shuddered. "But we should press on. I promised to lead you to Highcliff... and to safety, and so far, this path has proved longer than I wished." Elanee said, as she reached out to touch the bear one last time. "Farewell, Kaleil. May you rest... and may the Glade become peaceful again."

"He's at peace now, Let's go." Marcus said gently as he helped the wood elf to her feet. Elanee only nodded, as the harbourman released her. The Maiden's Glade was deathly quiet as the four adventurers walked away, as if the animals themselves knew of the tragedy that had unfolded.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're risking your entire ship by going out there, Captain. Ignore me if you will, but at least listen to your own men." said the Highcliff Harbourmaster, frustrated at the captain's recklessness.

"We're leaving port right now. Nothing's stopping this shipment to Neverwinter, especially not a pack of lizardfolk." the Captain replied as he turned away from the harbourmaster and walked up the plank of his ship. "What're you lot just standing there for? Bring up the sails! Man the oars!" he bellowed out to his crew, there was much grumbling from the sailors but they complied.

"Didn't Tann say there were lizard troubles round Highcliff, Marcus?" Neeshka asked.

"He did, guess we'll find out just what kind of trouble, Neesh." The harbourman said, as he noted the name of the departing three masted sloop, _Neverwinter Conveyor_. It was typical of most coastal traders seen along the Sea of Swords.

At the sound of Marcus' voice the Harbourmaster turned to speak with the newcomers. "The fool is risking a ship worth ten times the cargo he's carrying, and for what?" he asked with a sigh. "For the sake of a few extra gold for an early delivery."

"Sailing the seas is never guaranteed so why did you try to stop him?" Marcus asked.

The Harbourmaster nodded. "Aye, true enough, lad the sea bitch, Umberlee sees to that. But he's trying to set sail when we've got lizardfolk going out of their way to sink every boat coming into or out of Highcliff." He pointed to another ship still docked. "The _Double Eagle_ over there's already had to be repaired three times. The good captain is a fool to think he can sail out without drawing the attention of the lizards." The harbourmaster finished with a knowing smile, it was only a matter of time before he was proven right.

"Harbourmaster, out there! Looks like the lizard folk have themselves another victim!" yelled a dock worker, pointing out into the inlet. Marcus and his friends turned to look where the man was pointing. Sure enough, they could see, the _Neverwinter Conveyor_ sinking and breaking up fast. The crew of the stricken ship were jumping overboard and swimming for shore.

The Harbourmaster shook his head. "What did I tell you lad?" He had a look of grim satisfaction on his old weather-beaten face. "And I think we've all learned a lesson here. If I say it's too dangerous to sail, it's too dangerous to sail." Then the Harbourmaster turned to the dock workers. "All right, lads! See what we can do to help those sailors... let's just hope the lizardfolk let them swim ashore." The old man was gruff, but apologetic when he spoke to Marcus. "Sorry, but I've got my hands full here. Some of the other sailors or dock workers here should be able to fill you in." the harbourmaster walked away to oversee his workers.

"Wonderful." Marcus muttered sourly. "We won't be getting to Neverwinter by ship any time soon." He sighed. "Let's see if we can find Captain Finn, he might know more. Do you get the feeling we're going to have to deal with the lizards?" he remarked off-hand, not expecting an answer.

* * *

Marcus studied the wood elf as they walked up the steps carved into the Cliffside that lead to the village. "You've been awfully quite since we left the Maiden's Glade. Is what occurred there still bothering you, Elanee?"

Elanee nodded. "Yes. I still do not understand it." she said sadly. "We had to kill Kaleil; there was nothing else we could do." The druid struggled with the words to make herself understood. "But what did Kaleil mean about the Mere speaking with a different voice now…" Elanee let her voice trail off.

"Elanee, I'm not a druid and I'll probably won't understand everything, but if you need someone to talk to, you know where I am." Marcus said quietly, though it seemed so inadequate.

"I thank you." Elanee said with a slight smile. "I had thought to seek you out to be an advisor and guide if you need it. But it looks as though you may be doing that for me as well."

"Advisor, huh?" Marcus asked, intrigued. "So that's why you've been shadowing me, was it?"

Elanee nodded. "Yes. As I said, you walk a strange path for a harbourman. It is tied to the shard that those bladelings want and may have something to do with what's happening in the Mere, but I do not know why that would be." The wood elf smiled as she thought of something that got her out of the gloomy mood she'd been in. "As your advisor, I feel compelled to say that your attraction to Neeshka could be considered by many to be unnatural. Expect prejudice, and in extreme cases outright hostility."

Marcus raised an eyebrow at that. "Unnatural?" he asked. "What's so unnatural about finding a woman attractive, may I ask?" He had an idea where this was going, but it would be interesting to hear what the druid had to say.

"She is a tiefling as I'm sure you know. That means she is part demon or devil. Most people will only see that and not see her as you do. This is, I have to say, remarkable, that you can see past her heritage." Elanee said. "Add the fact that you are human. There are those who believe that a tiefling-human relationship is even more unholy than the one that created the tiefling in question."

Both of Marcus's eyebrows shot upwards. " _Relationship_? For Torm's sake, I hardly know Neesh. Though I do admit I find her attractive… and more than a little intriguing. I'd be lying if I didn't say that I wouldn't mind if things progressed down that path between us… but that's a very long road, to be sure." It felt good to be able to talk to someone about how he felt regarding Neeshka, something he wouldn't do with Khelgar.

Elanee smiled. "It's clear to me you are attracted to Neeshka, just as she is to you. All I can give as advice is: follow your heart and do what you think is right for you and her. It seems to me that there is some invisible force, destiny, fate, call it what you will that is drawing the two of you together. For what reason, I do not know." She was glad to be able to give advice and guidance and keep her mind from darker, more troubling things.

Neeshka frowned as she walked behind Marcus listening to his and the druid's conversation. _Okay, maybe I was wrong about the tree worshiper after all,_ she thought. _Elanee doesn't seem interested in the harbour boy, romantically… that's a load off my mind. Still, don't fully trust the tree worshiper … not yet. Guess that's more to do with past experiences._ Neeshka sighed. _I'm just grateful that someone has taken a chance on me. The fact that the harbour boy is cute and doesn't mind flirting with me is a bonus. But where is that flirting going to lead?_

* * *

Marcus, Neeshka, Elanee and Khelgar had all entered the Highcliff Inn looking for Captain Finn of the double eagle and the harbourman thought he saw the man at the far end of the bar.

"Well, now, what's all this? A travelling circus?" a drunken sailor asked from a table near the door, as he burped loudly.

Marcus turned his head to the right and frowned, _this is all we need, a repeat of the Weeping Willow,_ he thought disgusted.

"Careful you idiot, one of them's a Harbourman." One of the sailors slightly less drunk buddies whispered, pointing to Marcus as he did so.

The drunken sailor snorted. "Harbourman? Like I care what a swamp farmer can do." He said as he stood up unsteadily. "Seems to me there's the makings of a joke in you four... a dwarf, tree-worshipper, demon, and a swamp-smelling Harbourman walk into a tavern..." he laughed as he collapsed back into his seat.

Khelgar's eyes sparkled. "Well, now, we may have walked in, but seems to me someone's about to go flying out." The dwarf said as he cracked his knuckles.

Marcus sighed, _trust Khelgar,_ he thought. "Khelgar, let it go, we don't need this." He said.

The dwarf looked up, indignant. "Let it go? Did you hear what he called you?" he asked. "He might as well have asked us to break his legs right then!"

"Trust me Khelgar I've been called far worse." Marcus said.

Elanee nodded. "Marcus is right. We don't need the attention a fight will bring... and there's no reason to fight at all." she said mildly irritated at the dwarf.

This, of course was the wrong thing to say to Khelgar. "No reason to fight? Are you mad, lass? Of course there is!" the dwarf said.

"Aye, of course there is! The dwarf has it right!" the drunken sailor agreed as he stood up again.

Khelgar turned to face the sailor. "You be quiet! Agree with me again, and I'll knock your teeth out!" the dwarf bellowed.

The sailor raised his hands. "All right, all right! I was just saying I agreed." He said grumpily.

"That does it! I warned you once, and now you're going to get it!" Khelgar cried furiously as he charged.

Marcus looked up and rolled his eyes, but he didn't try and stop the dwarf, the harbourman didn't see the point, nor did Marcus help Khelgar out. The dwarf was on his own.

"How often does this happen, Neeshka?" Elanee asked, as they waited for Khelgar to run out of steam… and opponents.

Neeshka looked surprised that the druid was talking to her but it passed quickly enough. "Trust me, things were slowing down a bit before we came here... now it's about back to normal." The tiefling replied ruefully.

Before too long Khelgar had finished his one dwarf wave of destruction on the Inn's defenceless furniture. "Now then, that was a fine bit of sport, wasn't it?" he asked dusting himself off.

"Khelgar, you really are going to have to learn to control your urge to brawl, if you really want to make it as a monk." Marcus said frustrated as he paid the innkeeper for the damage done. "And this is coming out of your share." he added.

"Well, now, don't get all upset." The dwarf replied. "All in good fun, you know. No harm done, except to some legs and knees and heads, heh-heh."

"We didn't need you fighting, Khelgar. Next time, rein it in." Neeshka said irritated at the dwarf. "You know it's hard to pick someone's pocket when they think you're going to attack them." she added as an afterthought, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Khelgar nodded to himself as if coming to a decision. "Well then, I guess this is where we part ways, tiefling. Good luck to you." he said matter-of-fact, almost dismissively. _It's for Marcus' own good, don't need her corrupting him,_ he thought.

Marcus turned round from talking to the innkeeper, not fully believing his ears. He glanced over at Elanee who looked surprised then the harbourman risked looking at Neeshka. The tiefling was scowling, her hands on hips, tail lashing about. _On Torm's teeth what have you done Khelgar?_ Marcus thought.

"What are you talking about, stumpy?" Neeshka asked on the defensive. "I'm _not_ going anywhere." she said as if it were the end of the matter.

"Look, we helped you out at Fort Locke. Even let you share in some of the loot." Khelgar said, getting stern with the tiefling. "But we're not your sitters… you can go about your business here in Highcliff without us, doing whatever it is your kind does." he said waving towards the inn door.

Neeshka's eyes flashed dangerously, not liking the implication whether it was about her heritage or path in life. "My _kind?_ " she asked angrily. "And last I heard, _you_ weren't in charge, Khelgar, so don't start giving _me_ orders."

"Take a breath, Neesh." Marcus said as he came to stand beside the tiefling. "What did you mean, Khelgar by _her kind_?" he asked. "I thought we'd been over this."

"She's a thief, Marcus and we don't need that kind of trouble around us, especially not in any village or town we come to." The dwarf replied as if it were obvious.

"Trouble? _I_ attract trouble?" Neeshka exploded, her temper all but gone. "At least I know how to avoid a brawl instead of picking a fight with everyone who crosses my path!" she cried waving a hand round at the destroyed furniture.

"Are they _always_ like this?" Elanee asked sounding warn out. "It's tiresome just to watch."

Marcus nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. They've been this way since they met, but it seems to be getting worse." he said to the druid. "Enough, you two! Stop this fighting right now!" the harbourman bellowed.

"It's not _my_ fault, harbour boy." Neeshka said pouting. "Khelgar started it, as usual... which seems to happen whenever he opens his mouth." The tiefling smiled coyly and batted her eyes at the harbourman. "I've been helpful, haven't I? I know you don't know me very well, but I've had your back in fights." she said, playing up to Marcus' affection.

Marcus chuckled and winked, for he knew what Neeshka was doing. "Come on Khelgar, Neeshka's been loyal and you have to admit she's helped get us out of some tight spots. Why don't we keep travelling together, and who knows, maybe you can teach her a few things about fighting. What do you say?"

Khelgar rolled his eyes. "Huh. Loyalty? What do tieflings and their ilk, know about loyalty?" he asked. "She'll break her word in a second for the chance for easy coin."

 _So much for the subtle approach_ , Marcus thought wearily. "Alright Khelgar, perhaps I'm not making myself clear, Neeshka _stays_ it's not up for discussion." He said folding his arms over his chest. "I made her a promise not to abandon her and I intend to honour that." the harbourman paused a moment before he dropped the bomb. "However if you don't like it you can always leave, Khelgar, I won't stop you."

The dwarf's head shot upwards but whatever Khelgar was going to say died on his lips when he saw the steely determination in the harburman's ice blue eyes. "I suppose I could put up with her for a while longer..." he said with reluctance. "But no amount of polishing is going to make a rotten apple taste better, in my opinion."

"Khelgar, I'm touched. No one's ever called me a rotten apple before..." Neeshka replied her sarcasm obvious. "And if you can 'put up' with me, maybe I can put up with your smell, too." A devilish smile crossed her face. "See? I'm staying. Why? Because our _leader_ said so." Neeshka was going to have a little fun at the dwarf's expense while she had the chance.

"Cone on Neesh, behave, you." Marcus said as he playfully slapped her on the butt.

"Sorry." Neeshka said, still smiling. "And thanks, harbour boy, means a lot to know you'll stand by me."

"That's what friends are for, Neesh, my dear." Marcus replied with a smile. "Anyway according to the innkeeper, the person we need to see is the village elder, Mayne, I don't think he'll be that hard to find."

* * *

Marcus was right, they found the village elder easily enough, as he was busy having an argument with a distraught middle-aged woman. "Juni, please. I am doing the best that I can, but we can't risk exploring the ruins at this time." The elder said, trying in vain to calm the woman.

"But where else could William have gone, Elder? You must do something!" Juni said almost yelling.

"And what would you have me do, Juni? Sacrifice the entire village's safety just for your husband?" the elder replied, trying to be reasonable.

"You will be to blame if William comes to any harm, Elder!" Juni said, pointing an accusing finger at the old man. "I will not have my child growing up without her father, Mayne!" With that the angry woman turned on her heel and stormed off, obviously frustrated at the elder's inaction.

"I understand you're having some lizardfolk trouble and now a missing villager? Maybe we can help out. We need a ship to Neverwinter. I come from West Harbour so lizardlings aren't anything new to me." Marcus said by way of explanation when the elder turned to face him.

The elder eyed Marcus's group before answering. To be more accurate, he was eyeing Neeshka, for the tiefling was bouncing on the balls of her feet and her eyes were seemingly looking everywhere. Neeshka had trouble standing still for long. "You certainly travel with interesting companions, so I suspect you are quite capable of handling yourself..."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Neeshka cut in, sounding a little hurt and indignant.

"I think we've just been insulted." Khelgar muttered.

Marcus just rolled his eyes. "Will you two knock it off and let that man finish? You might just find he was paying us a compliment." How he managed to control those two was a mystery to even himself some days.

The elder nodded. "As your leader says I did not mean it as an insult. In fact, I assume that you are all quite remarkable individuals to be able to get past the typical prejudices and band together."

"Try telling that to the bone-headed dwarf." Neeshka muttered, still sore about what had happened at the Inn.

"Come on Neesh, let it go." Marcus said as he took her and squeezed it reassuringly. "So where should we start looking?" he asked.

"The lizardfolk have been concentrating their attacks on the farms outside the village. The only farmer left is a woman named Shandra. She's too stubborn to leave her home, even with the attacks." Mayne said. "You could start your search with her. She may know something that could help." Then the elder gave them directions to Shandra's farm. "And… as you no doubt overheard, Juni's husband William has gone missing near the ruins of Highcliff Castle, and if that was not worrying enough Mozah had guided a group of adventures to the ruins about a week ago, but they haven't returned."

Marcus frowned a little "That does sound worrying, well we'll go talk to Shandra and see where that leads, and we'll look into the other things as well, elder." Mayen nodded before he excused himself as he had other things to attend to.

* * *

"Is it me or are we a trouble magnet or something?" Marcus asked, as they walked out of Highcliff. "Why is it that every village and such we've passed through so far, seems to be beset with problems?"

Khelgar looked at the tiefling. "What god or gods did you offend demonling?" he asked.

"Oh, so it's all _my_ fault, is it, barrel house?" Neeshka snapped, irritated.

"Khelgar." growled Marcus. "If you can't say anything nice to or about Neesh then I suggest you keep it to yourself for I've just about had enough of your bellyaching. Belittling her is no way to help her." the harbourman snapped, frustrated with the dwarf.

Khelgar looked shocked at Marcus's outburst. Neeshka looked grateful and a little surprised, while Elanee looked intrigued by the whole thing.

"Don't look now lad but there's that couple from the _Weeping Willow_." Khelgar said as he saw Zachan and Gera by their house.

"Gera, look who it is. Ilmater has answered our prayers." Zachan said, as he spotted Marcus as his group leaving the village.

"We don't wish to impose, but we could use your help again. We... we still have some money." Gera said.

"Gera, really the money isn't necessary, now what's wrong?" Marcus asked, trying to put the woman at ease.

"Are you sure?" Gera asked, Marcus nodded. "Well alright then… Two days ago, our son Andrew ran off to the old Highcliff castle ruins with one of his friends. They were forbidden to leave the village, but they slipped away without us noticing... it is hard to keep an eye on them all the time with all the troubles about." Gera said.

"And they haven't returned?" Elanee asked.

"No. It's been days. We asked the village elder to send some men to look for them, but he refuses to risk anyone searching for them while Highcliff is in danger. With Juni's husband disappearing up at the ruins as well, the elder has become too cautious. We have been hoping another such as you would be able to help us." Gera said, clearly worried about the children's safety.

Marcus nodded in understanding. After meeting the elder, Marcus didn't think he could organise a drinking contest in an ale house. "We'll likely be heading that way, so we'll look for them. And we'll be back if we find anything." Marcus told Gera, as he mentally added a pair of missing children to the list of things plaguing Highcliff. The joys of being an adventurer, he supposed.

"Oh, thank you! We're both so worried. With the attacks on our ships, and William disappearing, we've been at wit's end. Anything could have happened to those boys." Gera said, thankful to have someone who was willing to do something.

"Why are we wasting our time looking for two kids? We have more important things to do." Neeshka said, irritated.

"Neeshka." Marcus said gently. She turned to look at him. "What would you do if it were _your_ kids that were missing, hmm?" he asked.

That clearly threw Neeshka as well as Khelgar and Elanee. "I…" she stammered. Marcus raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. "Well…" Neeshka said at last. "I see your point." she sighed. "I hope there is some gold in it for us." she said, then muttered under her breath: "Who'd want to have kids with me anyway?"

Marcus had to try and hold his tongue otherwise he might say something inappropriate. In the end he gave in; he leaned in close to whisper in Neeshka's ear. "I can think of at least one man who would be open to the idea of having kids with you. In due time, of course."

Neeshka broke eye contact and he noticed a slight blush to her cheeks and a small smile on her lips. To Marcus she seemed embarrassed, but pleased at his boldness. A shy man never won the maiden fair.

"I, for one, approve. The Mere is not an easy place for children, and I suspect the wilds of Highcliff are no better." Elanee said, seemingly none the wiser as to what has just transpired between Neeshka and Marcus. In fact, the druid had seen something happen and she suspected she had an idea as to what it was about. Maybe she'd have the chance to speak to Neeshka about it.


	14. Chapter 14

"Anything on your mind, Neeshka?" Elanee asked as they walked down the path that led to Shandra's farm. The tiefling had been quiet and subdued since they'd left Highcliff.

"Oh sorry just thinking about something that Marcus said back in Highcliff is all. No need to worry about little old me." Neeshka replied.

"Ah. So you're thinking about what he said about children I take it?" Elanee asked.

Neeshka, horrified, looked at the druid who just smiled knowingly

"I didn't hear what he said to you but given your reaction it seems my guess was correct. Is that what's bothering you?" Elanee asked concerned for the young tiefling woman.

Neeshka wasn't sure if she could trust the druid or not but she needed an ear to listen to her fears. "Yeah I guess so." Neeshka said slowly. "I mean I said being flippant who'd want kids with me next thing I know the harbour boy is saying that he wouldn't be against the idea at some point." Neeshka found herself blushing at the memory. "Got to admit that made my pulse race. Not everyday I get told that I'm mother material." then she looked down at the ground sadly. "It's all a dream you know? What can a guy like Marcus see in a girl like me?" she asked mystified. "I mean I've got the whole horns and tail thing going on. Usually that kills any dates." Neeshka wasn't used to having a heart to heart with another woman much less anyone else.

Elanee smiled. "I believe Marcus is one of those rare individuals who can look past the physical shell and see the person on the inside. The fact you're a tiefling hasn't even entered into his thinking or if it has it's not a major issue. He sees you as a woman, one he finds attractive and once we get to Neverwinter one he'll pursue I'd wager."

Neeshka looked sideways at the wood elf trying to determine if she were being truthful or not. "Do… do you really think he's that interested in me?" She asked hesitantly.

Elanee nodded. "Yes from what I've seen. Marcus is very interested in you though with the dangers we face while travelling the road hasn't given him the time to think too much about it. When we reach Neverwinter however I expect he'll do something about the attraction he feels."

"Wow never thought this would happen. That I'd meet someone who thinks I'm hot… and who I find cute. Gods I sound like a lovesick teenager." Neeshka said shaking her head.

"Is that so bad Neeshka?" Elanee asked curious.

"With my past? Are you kidding?" Neeshka said. "This whatever this is, is doomed. Once Marcus finds about my past that'll be the end of that. I'm no saint and I don't pretend to be." she said flatly. "Knew my past would come back to haunt me." she muttered bitterly.

Elanee was at a loss for what to say. It was obvious that Neeshka was filled with doubts of one sort or another and they seemed to be amplified by the fact that Neeshka had something almost within reach she had longed for, to be loved. "If he truly wants you, truly desires you then your past will mean very little to him. He might be able to help you face your fears, Neeshka. Don't give up if he is who you truly want. The best things in life are worth fighting for." The druid said at last.

"Thanks Elanee." Neeshka said with a smile. "I've been trying very hard not to think about my feelings for the harbour boy."

"Harbour boy?" Elanee asked arching an eyebrow. "Or do I want to know?"

Neeshka grinned. "It's a play on the fact that folks from West Harbour are often called Habourmen so I call Marcus harbour boy. It suits him I think. And he calls me Neesh which I like." She explained to the druid her cheeks colouring a little.

"And we can't forget that Marcus has called you sweetheart now can we?" Elanee said, her eyes sparkling.

Neeshka turned red. "Yeah he did. Still can't believe that though, as I'm not sweet you know."

"Marcus seems to think you're sweet, Neeshka, and that, I think is all that matters." The druid replied. "Though I don't think he was consciously aware that he had called you sweetheart."

* * *

"You really are taken with that demon girl aren't you?" Khelgar asked as he walked alongside Marcus.

"Who, me?" Marcus replied mildly.

"Don't you start." Khelgar said. "I might be short but I'm not blind. I saw what happened back in Highcliff even if the tree worshiper didn't. And you've already called Neeshka sweetheart." The dwarf said.

Marcus looked down at the dwarf, almost stumbling as he did so. "I did… _what?_ " he asked, surprised.

Khelgar grinned. "Back when we were fighting that bear, you said, 'I'll do my best, sweetheart.' And winked at her." he told Marcus. "Anyway, I'm not telling you what you should or shouldn't do. That's not my place. But I don't want to say 'I told you so' either. Just be careful alright? You're a good lad and I don't want to see you get hurt." he paused a moment. "And I'm not saying that she's bad or anything but she is a half demon after all." Then the dwarf looked up at the harbourman. "I admit that I've been overdoing the insults something which she hasn't really deserved." Khelgar said by way of apology.

Marcus smiled, shaking his head slightly. "Gods I have it bad." he said more to himself. "And I'm glad to see you've realised you've been hurting her." Marcus said. "And I'll be careful, Khelgar don't worry."

The dwarf nodded. "Good. That's all I ask." he then looked round, noticing a sign that read 'Welcome to the Jerro farm'. "Huh. Looks like this is the place, but where's..."

* * *

Shandra had been busy tending her grain crop when she heard footsteps and the sounds of voices approaching. _Well it's hardly to be lizardfolk, they wouldn't make that much noise_. She thought to herself as she went to see who had come to visit her.

As Shandra walked passed her house toward the entrance of her farm she saw a group of adventurers, or at least that's what they looked like to her. _Don't tell me Mayen has managed to pull his head out of the sand?_ Shandra thought. She had little faith in Highcliff's elder. Shandra looked over the group trying to determine who the leader was. There was a wood elf, a dwarf, a human and a tiefling. _What's a tiefling doing here and why is she standing so close to the human? He must be the leader._ Shandra thought to herself.

Marcus saw a blond haired woman walking towards them. _That must be Shandra Jerro_ , he thought.

"Who are you? Did Mayne send you? Whoever you are, you don't look much like a farmer to me. Any reason why you're gracing me with your presence?" she asked the harbourman.

Neeshka's eyes narrowed as she took a step forward, taking hold of Marcus' right hand with her left as she did so. "Is there a reason he should? You don't look worth it." The tiefling snapped challengingly her possessiveness and protectiveness of the man to her left obvious to see.

"Neeshka!" Elanee hissed shocked at the tiefling's lack of tact.

"Well, it's just the truth. And she _asked_." Neeshka replied as it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Come on Neesh, behave, you." he said as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Shandra sighed as she rubbed her temples. _I'm seeing things I have to be,_ she thought. _If I didn't know better I'd think the he likes the tiefling, it's obvious she's got a thing for him._ "Maybe you all better tell me what you're doing here. There's been too many visitors lately, and I really don't have the patience for it anymore." Shandra said.

"Visitors?" Marcus asked. "I take it you mean the lizardlings?"

Shandra nodded. "I've been alone out here ever since the others abandoned their farms and took shelter in Highcliff... trying to protect the grain shipments into Highcliff before winter hits. I don't know how much longer I can hold out." She said wearily.

"It's brave or foolhardy of you to stay and protect your home. However defending this patch of land with your life doesn't seem the wisest course of action." Marcus observed as he looked round the farm yard.

"I don't know about that." Neeshka said sceptically under her breath. "I'm braver than she is." The tiefling was pouting.

Shandra nodded again. "You're right about that. And if it came to that, I wouldn't, as much as I love this place." She said. Marcus was glad to see that she had some brains in her head. "I'm supposed to be making the merchant run through Port Llast and Ember right now, but with the recent troubles... I can't leave the farm, let alone take the trade road from Highcliff." Shandra sighed in frustration. "I can't even move my harvest into town. And if I can't sell it, I won't make it through the year... not to mention the towns counting on the trade. I have friends in Ember and Port Llast expecting shipments this season."

"You say the merchant road out of Highcliff is blocked? The one to Neverwinter?" Elanee asked.

"It's worse than that. I don't know if it's more lizardfolk, but no one's come back along that road for a while now... merchants who take it, just vanish, wagons and all." Shandra said uneasy. "It happens so suddenly and quietly the bodies are never found. If you take the road, it's the last journey you'll make. The whole village and even as far south as Fort Locke is being cut off. If it keeps up, we'll starve or worse." She said worried.

"Have you been attacked at all?" Marcus asked

"Not yet... but it's only a matter of time. No one's been killed, luckily enough. Mostly buildings and houses have been burned, but no deaths." Shandra told them.

"That's strange. I would have thought the lizardfolk would have tried to kill the farmers first... they tend to, uh, eat people, from what I've heard." Neeshka said not sounding too happy.

"I agree. It is unusual... but the lizardfolk may be afraid to push Highcliff too far." Elanee remarked.

"Too far? After all this? Don't know how much farther these people can be pushed." Khelgar countered incredulous at the idea.

"Shedding the blood of another tribe is different in lizardfolk culture, while destroying objects and homes is more... well, 'territorial,' is the best way to put it." Elanee replied.

"Interesting. When did these attacks begin?" asked Marcus.

"A few months back. I don't know where they've all come from, but suddenly they're swarming all over the place." Shnadra replied.

"A few months ago?" Elanee asked it had got her interest. "These tribes may have been driven here from the Mere, and I don't think it's by choice... something's driving them out. From the looks of it, they may be ranging farther and farther in search of food."

Marcus nodded. "That makes sense and ties in with what's been happening round West Harbour before the bladlings attacked. The lizardlings have been becoming very bold lately. They usually know to leave us well alone." he turned back to Shandra. "Can you tell us where the ruins of Highcliff Castle are?"

"The ruins up there are of Highcliff Castle." Shandra said as she turned and pointed to some ruins that were just visible on a hill. "Destroyed in a war some time ago. Lots of magic was thrown around, even talk that demons and devils were summoned and fought each other. I don't know if they are up there, it may end up causing trouble for them and us."

"I thought I felt something. It's in the ground beneath my feet, traces of it, anyway." Neeshka said quietly, frowning.

"There's lots from the war still buried around here... some farmers can't take a plough to some fields without turning over an old weapon or two, but that's not what has me worried. I suspect there's a reason that place was never rebuilt; it's always had a strange history. Everyone in Highcliff knows to leave it well alone." Shardra said. "And there's more than lizardfolk troubles nowadays at least from the tales coming from the southern road. There's been sightings of forms walking in graveyards, strange shadows... I've heard tales from merchants as far south as Fort Locke."

"Not all as it seems two of the local kids have gone up there and guess who has to go look?" Then something occurred to Marcus. "You said there was a war, what about graveyards?"

"Plenty, but no marked ones; so many battles were fought here, if the dead decided to walk, there'd be an army in no time. That huge gravesite near Fort Locke, that's one of the smaller ones from the war." Shandra said.

"Um, you were talking about lizardfolk?" Neeshka said as she saw two lizards run though Shandra's field toward her barn with torches in hand.

"Oh, right. Speaking of which, I better get back to keeping watch, before…" then the sound of her barn on fire reached Shandra's ears. She turned and looked horrified at the sight of her barn ablaze "My barn. And the harvest..." Shandra said in disbelief as her barn burned down "I let down my guard for a second and they were waiting for it. Waiting until I got distracted." she said angrily.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to distract you." Marcus said "Look, you're not safe here you should head to Highcliff." he suggested.

"And I'll be safe in Highcliff? Where no ship can leave because the lizard folk are destroying them?" Shandra said defiantly. "This... this farm is all I have, and now that my harvest is gone and with winter coming..." she shook her head "Look, if you're going to help, do it I'm so tired of Neverwinter, and Fort Locke, and the militia and the elder and all of them promising to help us out and nothing ever happening."


	15. Chapter 15

"Who are you? How did you find me?" the middle aged man asked nervously as he was approached by Marcus and his group.

"William isn't it?" Marcus asked. William gave a small nod; there wasn't much point in denying who he was. "The elder sent us to find you; well your wife badgered him into doing something about your disappearance."

William sighed. "Juni? I should have known she wouldn't let me go without a fight. But I'm not going back. I've made my decision. This clearing will serve just as well as Highcliff for a home." he said stubbornly.

"May we ask why you are out here?" Elanee asked politely. "Juni is very worried about you and she does not wish your child to be raised without her father."

William blinked, could it be true? Was Juni genuinely worried about him? "I just couldn't take it anymore. The farming, the child, never any time to myself..." William admitted the frustration evident. "She wouldn't even let me spend a few evenings at the Blue Rooster so I decided to start a new life elsewhere." William said as he turned to Marcus. "Please tell Juni you found me dead. Killed by bears. Here, take my wedding band… that should convince her to stop looking for me.

"We are _not_ lying for you." Marcus said coldly as he folded his arms over his chest, refusing to take the offered ring, though he did notice that Neeshka was very tempted to take the ring for herself. "Are you totally out of your mind man?" Marcus asked.

"Please! I can't go back!" William begged almost in hysterics. "Even if I wanted to, Juni would be furious if she found out why I disappeared."

Marcus rubbed his temples wondering just how he was going to deal with this run away husband, when Elanee stepped forward and took charge of the situation, a tightly controlled expression of anger and disappointment, marring her otherwise attractive face.

"William you will listen to what I have to say." The wood elf said in a very stern and authoritative voice. None of her companions had heard her use such a voice and even William looked taken aback. "Your wife may be difficult to deal with but that does not alter the fact that you have had a child together. You cannot deny that you have responsibilities. You will not turn your back on them." William was going to protest but Elanee silenced him by raising her hand. "I said you _will_ listen. Do you not have friends in the village?" The druid asked. William gave a small nod. "Then perhaps you should ask them to look after your child for an evening while you and your wife sort things out. There is nothing wrong in asking for help, so long as you ask." Elanee said.

William sighed heavily for he knew the wood elf was right. "I suppose I have been a little rash and not fully thought it through, what with the lizardfolk troubles and all. Thank you for talking some sense into me. I should return Highcliff. Let's hope Juni wants to talk." he said as he walked away towards the village.

Marcus watched William leave before he turned to the druid. "That was impressive Elanee." he said meaning every word.

Elanee's cheeks turned a slightly darker copper. "Thank you Marcus, but children and their care have always been special to me, but now isn't the time or place to talk about that."

"I can't believe that William fellow did what he did." Khelgar said as they walked along the trail that would lead them to the ruins of Highcliff Castle. "I know an Ironfist wouldn't do something so cowardly."

"Desperate people do desperate things, Khelgar." Elanee said. "Even if they are unwise in the extreme."

"True enough. Though his wife is at least partly to blame." Marcus pointed out "Hopefully they'll get their marriage sorted out."

Neeshka shrugged her shoulders "Don't know about that. He seemed too weak willed to even try and stand up to Juni." She said "Don't need to say who I think wears the pants in that relationship."

"I guess you're partly right about that too Neesh." Marcus said then he chuckled

to himself. _You're getting way ahead of yourself Cole,_ he said to himself. _Here you are comparing yourself and Neeshka to William and Juni. You don't even know if Neeshka is the marrying type though if you and her ever got into anything_ _remotely like a marriage we'd be evenly matched as far as wills go._ Marcus thought. _I'm no wall flower and neither is Neeshka. That's if the way she's acted is any_ _indication, but I'm not so sure at times as I've glimpses of a scared young woman underneath her tough exterior._ That was part of Neeshka's attraction, she was a mystery, a puzzle he wanted to solve but there was much more to it than that.

The howling of wolves closely followed by the screams of young children filled the air. "Looks like we've found Gera's missing kids." Marcus said looking round "Up there near the top of that hill to the left!" he said breaking into a run forcing the others to do the same to keep up.

After the four friends cleaved their way through a pack of wolves they found the two missing boys Andrew and his friend Alex thankfully alive and without any major injuries just a few scrapes and bruises.

"Th-th-thanks for helping us, stranger." Andrew said as Marcus walked up to him.

"Are either of you hurt?" Marcus asked. They seemed to him to be alright.

"N-n-no. You're gonna yell at us now, aren't you?" Andrew said frightened.

"No, I'm not going to yell, though maybe I should." Marcus said in a stern voice "With what you've put your parents through. Why did you two come out here anyway?"

"It was my fault. Da was tellin' us stories about someone he met in the Mere an' how they fought off a thousand lizardmen and evil dwarves an' stuff." Andrew said "It didn't sound all that hard, so Alex and I came out here to look for some so we could fight them too." Andrew explained.

Marcus shook his head and he thought Georg's tales could lead to trouble. "Your father was just telling stories. No one is able to do what he said. And you thought you'd fight them with those toy swords?" He asked looking at their weapons that seemed to be made from wood.

"They aren't toys! It hurt when Alex hit me with his!" Andrew replied in protest.

"Which is about the only thing they'll do." The harbourman said as he drew his own longsword "Unlike mine which would do a lot more than hurt if you were hit with it." He let the boys get a good look at the blade before Marcus sheathed it again. "Weapons are not toys. They are designed to kill or maim people."

"But Da said he saw it with his own eyes. An' Alex and me are both old enough to fight too." Andrew protested

"For the love of Torm." Marcus said rolling his eyes "There was a fight, yes. But there weren't a thousand. And the two of you shouldn't be worrying your parents like this." he said.

"It was you, wasn't it? You were the one that saved Da in the Mere!" Andrew said in recantation.

Marcus nodded "Yes it was and I'm beginning to regret it. But do I look like I could take on a thousand enemies at once?" he asked

"No, I guess not. And you're not as big as Da said you were." Andrew said looking down at the ground.

"Right, now, can the two of you find your way back?" the harbourman asked, glad he was almost done.

"Yes... just don't tell Da we got in trouble, all right? Please?" Andrew asked kicking the ground and begging a little.

Marcus shook his head "I don't think so young man, not after what you've put your parents through the past two days. It's best I tell them the truth. Now get going." He said as the two children ran down the hill and headed straight for Highcliff.

"You handled that quite well. Have you children of your own?" Elanee asked after the boys had gone.

"No, never really met the right woman. All the girls in West Harbour were nice enough but a bit boring I guess." Marcus sighed "I was always a bit of an outsider, never really fitted in. Guess that's why I got on so well with Amie and Bevil."

Elanee nodded understanding "And if you did meet the right woman?"

At the druid's probing question Neeshka had to fight the irrational urge to yell he's mine you can't have him. It would have been awkward to say the least. Neeshka settled for scowling at the wood elf.

Marcus grinned "We'll just say that the right woman already knows my intentions so far as children go Elanee." He said casting a glance at Neeshka who turned slightly pink.

Elanee arched an eyebrow amused "So you're saying there is someone?" she asked.

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Marcus said "Not yet anyway. But I've certainly met someone who intrigues me a great deal."

"Ah, that's the life, eh?" Khelgar said amused at the harbourman's antics. He really did have it bad for the tiefling. "A whole clan of grandkids sitting on your lap while you fill their empty heads with tales of adventure." he said dreamily.

"That sounds like something I wouldn't mind doing." Marcus said "Telling them how we saved the world or something equally epic."

"Hah! That's the way it should be. I'll have to find myself a comely dwarven wench eventually and settle down as well. Make us a whole clan of Ironfists, we will." Khelgar enthused.

Neeshka made a face and covered her ears "I really don't want to hear this _especially_ anything about comely dwarven wenches." She said protesting the imagery.

"So says the girl with horns and a tail." Khelgar said looking in Marcus's direction with amusement "Don't be judging dwarven women too harshly, what they lack in stature, they make up for in spirit." He said.

"Well, judging from what I've seen, I believe our leader will make an excellent parent." Elanee said with a smile. "And a loving husband." she added.

Neeshka's eyes went wide, Marcus almost choked and Khelgar's mouth fell open. The druid had caught her three companions totally off guard.

"One day perhaps, Elanee. However I can't see myself getting married anytime soon." Marcus said a slight smile showing. "Come on we'd better get to those castle ruins."

* * *

Marcus and his friends made their way up to the ruins of Highcliff Castle but as they got closer they saw a lizard folk warrior battling a small group of undead which they helped defeat.

"Stay back! Slaan not fight you! Slaan must get help!" the lizard folk warrior said.

"Alright calm down. We don't want to fight you." Marcus said. There was little point in fighting the lizardman if it wasn't necessary and he may know something about the sinking of the ships at Highcliff.

"We don't?" Neeshka asked surprised "All right, it's your choice, harbour boy." She said with a shrug.

"What kind of help are you talking about?" the harbourman asked

"Slaan must ask chief for more warriors. Dead ones kill many clansmen already. More warriors trapped below." the lizard folk warrior said with some urgency.

"So what are you doing here?" Marcus asked

"Slaan leads clan here to sink human boats. Dead ones attack Slaan's warriors. Slaan escape. Slaan must ask chief for more warriors to fight."

Marcus nodded "If I help you save your clansmen, will you take me to your chief, Slaan?" he asked

"How can Slaan trust you? You might attack chief." The lizard folk warrior replied.

"All I want is to talk. We might solve the problem in Highcliff without more violence." Marcus said "Anyway we haven't attacked you yet have we?"

The lizard folk warrior nodded "Slaan believe you. Help save Slaan's clan, and Slaan take you to chief."

"Hope you know what you're doing, lad." Khelgar said cautiously "Letting him go is one thing, but fighting side by side with lizards?"

"Don't let dwarven suspicions bother you, Marcus. I trust you." Neeshka said.

"Thanks, Neesh, but Khelgar's just being cautious." Marcus said with a smile "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I'm getting tired of all this talking when we should be fighting. Lizard or no, let's get on with this." The dwarf said irritated at the delay.

With Slaan leading the way Marcus and company carefully made their way through the ruins of Highcliff Castle clearing the rooms one at a time. Fighting undead wasn't that hard as they tended to be slow and their attacks easily avoided. The key was not to get overwhelmed by numbers. It also helped knowing you were going to be fighting undead too.

The odd company had cleared the first three rooms without too much trouble but it's what they found when they neared the fourth that made them all a little uneasy. Another Shadow Priest and this one was talking to a shade of some sort. Possibly like the one Commander Tann and remarked about seeing.

"Master of the Fifth Tower, you grace me with your presence." The Shadow Priest said as he bowed.

"Yes, I am certain." The shade responded irritated "The raising of the army and the attacks on Fort Locke... how do they proceed?"

"There have been complications, milord." The priest said uneasily "One of our disciples near Fort Locke has been slain. It shall not affect our plans at the Fort, nor the raising of our troops." He assured the shade "Our power runs strong here... the war our master pursued here so long ago still fuels our magic. Our enemies shall not prevail."

"As long as Neverwinter is occupied, then you have served me... and through me, your Master." The shade replied sounding a little smug.

"We are all in the service of the King of Shadows, Lord Garius." The priest said coldly "Sometimes we forget he is all around us, and there are no ranks and hierarchies before him."

"Think what you will, as long as you carry out my orders…" Garius said dismissively then he noticed the unwanted guests "Ah, it seems someone else has come to pay their respects, priest." He said "Perhaps the same ones who slaughtered the priest at Fort Locke." Garius said coldly "I suggest you deal with them before you share the same fate." Then the shade of Garius faded as the battle started.

The shadow priest commanded his four undead body guards to attack while he began to cast spells. Neeshka darted past the undead and while the priest was too busy concentrating on his spell casting she dealt him a killing blow to the heart with her dagger. Then the quick footed tiefling swapped weapons and got out her morningstar she then set about attacking the undead from behind. Elanee hung back and cast flame strike and combust spells on the four undead weakening them. Together Marcus, Khelgar and Slaan finished off the undead. The room was a mess afterwards with body parts littering the floor.

"I think we've found out what happened to that adventuring group that the elder mentioned." Marcus said as he bent down to pick up a small money pouch that had a tag that read 'Moza's back pay' from the remains of the undead. "Not a pleasant way to go I must say." Then he looked at Neeshka "Why did you have to be so damned reckless you could have been killed." he said worried.

"It worked didn't?" Neeshka asked "Took that priest out quickly and made the fight easier." She said.

Marcus sighed "That's as may be but it could have gone horribly wrong." He said trying to hide how truly worried he'd been "Please for the love of Torm think about things more carefully in future Neesh." He said unwilling to say any more.

Slann observed the exchange between the two warmbloods with interest. It was obvious to the lizardman that the male warmblood had been worried about the female warmblood with the horns. _The warmbloods aren't that different from us_ , the lizardfolk warrior thought.

"Who the hells was that priest talking to? Looked like a shade or a ghost." Khelgar grunted.

"It felt like a projection... but I'm not sure how it was done." Elanee said thoughtfully as she studied the area. "The same darkness I've felt in the Mere... it's here as well." She finished quietly.

Marcus frowned. "I'd say that this Black Garius is a mage. But to be able to project like that, that takes serious power and concentration... However I'm more concerned about what he said about Neverwinter. That's where we're going after all." he said.

"Trust me, whatever it is, Neverwinter's endured worse." Neeshka said placing a hand on Marcus's arm and in her own way trying to apologise for worrying him. "Come on, let's see what the priest is carrying, then let's move on." She said with a grin as she untrapped the chest that was behind the dead priest.

Marcus managed a smile. "I hope you're right Neesh." he said as he checked the priest's corpse for anything interesting. The harbourman found a diary so he put it into his pack.

After looting the shadow priest's body Marcus and company resumed clearing the ruins of undead and at last found Slaan's missing clansmen holed up in a room near the middle of the ruins. Slann was good to his word and took the four warmbloods to see his tribal chieftain.


	16. Chapter 16

"Slaan! You bring these warmbloods to our lair? Why?" the lizardfolk chief asked angrily, his tail swishing about.

"They saved Slaan's warriors, fought with Slaan against the dead who walk. In return, only ask to speak to chief… and Slaan honours bargain." Slaan replied.

"Slaan is foolish, but bargain cannot be broken." the chief said reprimanding his underling. "What do you want, warmblood?" he asked Marcus.

"I'd like you to stop attacking the Highcliff ships." The harbourman replied.

"No. This is our new home, and warmbloods always hunt our kind if they live on our lands." The chief said. "Humans can live someplace else. Lizardfolk need to be close to the water."

"I see. Isn't there anything Highcliff can do to get you to stop your attacks?' Marcus asked.

"Warmbloods in village will always cause trouble. The Clan must make them leave." The lizardfolk chief said simply. "We not trust humans, and clan not big enough to attack. Maybe humans go away if we break boats."

"Well, if you continue the attacks, they will eventually find this place." Marcus said as he peered around the large cave they were in, the chief was right, his clan wasn't large. Even with the cave being dimly lit Marcus could make out what looked like young hatchlings and female lizardfolk trying to conceal themselves in the semi darkness.

"Clan will then defend its home. Humans will suffer." The lizardfolk chief said with pride as he drew himself up to his full height of ten feet.

"Are you really willing to risk this? You _r entire_ tribe?" the harbourman asked.

The lizardfolk chief lowered his head thinking. "You... you speak as wisely as clan shaman. Chief stop attacks if humans not hurt lizardfolk." He said at last looking Marcus in the eyes. "But if humans break promise... hurt members of clan..."

"Then you'll let the village elder know so he can stop it." Marcus said.

"Chief trusting you. Do not fail or warmbloods will suffer... go now."

As the four friends were about to leave the cave the lizardfolk shaman approached them. Marcus recognized him as the same shaman he'd encountered in the ruins near West Harbour.

"It is good to see you again warmblood." The shaman said. "Not only have you returned Slaan and his warriors to us you have also managed to convince our chief to stop the unwise action he was taking."

"I was glad I could help." Marcus replied.

The shaman nodded. "Perhaps one day lizardfolk and warmbloods can live side by side. You had better be going warmblood."

* * *

"I hope you know what you're doing, Marcus. You may have talked down that lizard, but you don't know if the village elder will go for it." Khelgar said, doubtful, as they walked back to Highcliff.

"Khelgar, the important thing is that we have come halfway in this... which is more than the villagers were willing to do." Elanee remarked ruefully. "There is enough room in Highcliff for both tribes... lizardmen and villagers."

"Trust me, Marcus, if you were able to get the lizardfolk chieftain to listen to you, the elder should be no problem." Neeshka said.

"Huh, if you ask me we should have just stormed the place and settled the matter. But can't change that now though, can we?" Khelgar grumbled unhappily.

Marcus was just about to reply when he heard his name called. Turning slightly the harbourman saw Cormick jogging up the path from the village.

"There you are, Marcus! You are a hard man to catch." the marshal said as he stopped a few feet from the other harbourman.

"Cormick? What are you doing here? Thought you'd have been well on your way to Neverwinter." Marcus asked.

"Heh, that was the plan Galen and I had, but when we got here, the village elder told us that the High Road is impassable. Though he couldn't say as to what was causing the problem."

"That tallies with what Shandra, one of the local farmers told us." Marcus remarked. "So you're looking for a ship too, huh? Well, good news, somehow or other I've managed to talk sense into the lizardfolk chieftain."

Cormick raised an eyebrow. "You are full of surprises. But I guess we'll talk more on the trip to Neverwinter. I'll see you all at the docks; better let you get on." The marshal started to walk away, but suddenly he turned back. "Remember Galen's two hired guards?" At Marcus' nod Cormick went on. "They went to check the High Road, haven't seen them since. We only found out after they left the village." This time Cormick walked away, leaving four shocked people in his wake.

* * *

"Thank you so much for finding the boys. Andrew has returned home. Zachan and I owe you so much." Gera said after greeting Marcus and his friends.

"Yes. Again you've shown me the meaning of courage." Zachan said. "Ilmater bless you."

Neeshka turned away and discreetly made fake gagging noises.

"Well I'm just glad the boys are safe. If we hadn't found them when we had..." Marcus said leaving the thought unfinished as rolled his eyes at Neeshka's behaviour though he sympathised with her sentiment.

"Andrew shall be raised to have the same honour and character that you possess. He will learn from your deeds." Zachan said.

"Um, no, whatever you do, don't do that." Marcus said, looking very uncomfortable. "It seems that's how this mess started in the first place."

"I don't understand. What do you mean by that?" Zachan asked, mystified.

This time the harbourman managed to resist the urge to roll his eyes. How clueless could one man be? "Well, from talking with the children, it sounds as though you've been telling them very tall tales." he said. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you'd been taking lessons from Georg Redfell back in West Harbour."

"And just _what_ have you been telling him, Zachan?" Gera asked, scowling at her husband as she folded her arms.

"Oh, dear, this is rather embarrassing. All I wanted was for my son to grow up with the courage that I lack. I was hoping that he'd find in you a role model." Zachan tried to explain.

Gera threw her arms up in despair. "Zachan, you fool. Do you truly believe that of yourself?" she asked. "The two of us are going to need to have a little talk." Gera said, wagging her finger at her husband.

"It's all right, I guess. There is nothing wrong in having a good role model." Marcus said, flattered at the idea. "However, just be more careful with your stories. They can as you've learned lead to trouble." he warned.

"Yes, I see that now. I will be more... prudent... with my tales in the future." Zachan said, understanding the error he'd made. "Please, accept this gift from the two of us. We are forever in your debt." he said, holding out an amulet to the harbourman. "This amulet was handed down to my father, and from my father to myself. It has not seen any use for three generations now. I entrust it to you."

"The reward isn't necessary." Marcus said. "I can't accept it." Zachan look truly surprised, even Gera raised an eyebrow. "That amulet should be passed to your son when he's old enough. It's been in your family a long time and should remain so." Marcus said with a smile. Both Khelgar and Elanee nodded their agreement. Neeshka, however, settled for shooting the harbourman a glare that said she wasn't happy.

"Thank you." Gera said softly. "My trust in you wasn't misplaced."

"I see you are indeed worthy of the tales I told Andrew..." Zachan said, though he soon corrected himself seeing the glare Gera was giving him. "Not that I'll be planting any further ideas into his young mind. We won't take up any more of your time. Thank you again for bringing Andrew back. You will forever be in our prayers."

"What in the Nine Hells did you do that for, Cole?" Neeshka hissed, once the four adventurers were out of ear shot of Gera and her husband. "That fool of a father all but gave that amulet to you! Think of the gold we could have gotten for it!"

Marcus let out a sigh as he silenced Khelgar with a look before the dwarf could get into another argument with Neeshka. "Neesh, my dear, I may have said this before but it's not all about the reward or the gold. Though they can be useful, they should never be the only reason you do something."

"In my line of work they're usually enough." Neeshka said, pouting.

"Has anyone ever told you how utterly adorable you look when you do that?" Marcus asked grinning, then burst out laughing when he saw Neeshka make a 'oh gross' face.

"Oh go ahead and laugh at the tiefling why don't you harbour boy." Neeshka said exasperated, though she was smiling a little. "Come on, why did you let him keep the amulet?" she asked, probing.

Marcus looked a little sad as he spoke. "My foster father, Daeghun has this old sea chest in his room. It's scorched and battered beyond belief, but still intact. Years ago I asked him why he'd kept it." He turned to look at Neeshka, his eyes seemed haunted. "To this day I don't think I could describe the look on his face, Daeghun was silent for a long while. When he spoke all he said was that it belonged to my mother. He never mentioned it again."

Neeshka looked ashamed; she knew what it was like to not know who your parents were. "I'm sorry, harbour boy. Didn't mean to bring up bad memories." she said awkwardly.

"It's alright Neesh, you weren't to know." Marcus said, smiling. "But that's the reason I made sure Zachan didn't do something so stupid as giving away his family amulet. Family is important. One day I'll get to see what's in that old sea chest and then I might have some answers."

Elanee nodded her approval. "Speaking of family we had best inform Juni about her not so missing husband, William."

"Oh that's going to be _such_ fun." Khelgar muttered darkly.

* * *

"Thank you so much for finding my husband! He just returned a short while ago." Juni said to Marcus. "Something happened to him while he was out there, but he won't talk about it. He seems so... sad." She shook her head sadly not knowing what to do. "At least he's back to help care for our daughter, and this season's crops. Thank you so much!"

"Perhaps you should let him relax a little first. He went through some difficult times." Elanee said diplomatically, wondering if Juni realised that she was the cause of her own problems.

"Perhaps you're right..." Juni said, seeming to consider the druid's words. "However, there's so much to do around the farm. He can relax once the crops are taken care of."

Neeshka rolled her eyes. "Tymora's stars, you _do_ realise he was running away from you, right?" she asked the older woman.

"What?!" Juni asked, surprised, then her eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute! You _must_ be lying, you're a tiefling. That's what your kind does!" she cried, disbelieving. "William understands his responsibilities. He would _never_ do such a thing."

Neeshka snorted. "Wouldn't be the first time I've been accused of telling fibs, lady!" she replied, her eyes flashing dangerously. "But can you see the tree worshipper, barrel-house _and_ the harbour boy all lying as well?"

"But I... after... what could possibly have caused him to run?" Juni asked, shaking her head. "I must have a talk with him. This is just unacceptable." she said firmly.

"Juni!" Marcus snapped, surprising even himself with the sharpness of his voice. "That's why William ran away to begin with. You're too demanding." he continued in a more gentle tone. "You need to let him be his own man once in a while. He loves you and your daughter... but William needs to be himself too." Marcus gave the older woman an appraising look. "And you could do with spending time on yourself too."

Juni's shoulders slumped in defeat. It had taken an almost total stranger and a harbourman at that as well as his strange group of friends to see how badly she'd been treating William. She'd taken him for granted and had almost driven him off.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you doesn't seem right somehow but you've made me see how bad a wife I've been so I am grateful for that." Juni said softly. "Please take this gold with my gratitude." she said as she held out her hand to the harbourman.

Marcus gently closed Juni's hand and shook his head. "No, you keep it, spend it on yourself and William." Juni only nodded her understanding before she turned away and entered her house with a determined look on her face; she had a marriage to save.

* * *

"I don't know about you lad, but I'm glad that's over with." Khelgar said with feeling as they walked away to find the elder.

"You and me both, Khelgar." Marcus agreed. "I just hope they can work it out, that's all."

"Ever the optimist, huh, harbour boy?" Neeshka asked, her eyes sparkling.

"It's better than being a pessimist, Neesh. And I like to think of myself as more of a realist. They may not work it out, Neesh, but we tried, and that's what's important." Marcus replied. "You did well too, Neesh. I'm proud of you."

"Huh? What, why?" the tiefling asked, confused _. He_ _'_ _s proud of me? What did I do? Have to make sure I do it more often_.

"You were all ready to take William's wedding band, I saw that look in your eyes. But yet you didn't. That's why I'm proud of you." Marcus said with a smile. "You resisted the urge to steal something."

Neeshka turned red. "Didn't want to disappoint you, you know?" she said softly. "Didn't want to be thrown out of the group." _And it_ _'_ _s the truth too; I don_ _'_ _t want to give the harbour boy a reason to kick me out._ Neeshka thought. _He_ _'_ _s way nicer than Leldon ever was and he actually worries about me. Face it, Neeshka, your heart is ruling your head._ The tiefling found that realisation terrifying.

"Neesh, even if you had taken the ring I wouldn't have thrown you out of the group. I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it." Marcus said in all seriousness. "And I want you to be yourself, don't try and be something you're not just to keep me happy, okay?"

Neeshka grinned mischievously. "So I could rob this village blind and you'd still be good to me?' she asked.

Marcus just laughed. "Well, _that_ might be taking it a bit far, sweetheart, but if you happen to _find_ the odd item now and again, I think I can overlook it. You are a thief after all, so if you didn't steal sometimes, I'd be very worried." he said, putting an arm round her waist. "Come on, let's give the elder the good news."

Khelgar shook his head as he walked along behind Marcus and Neeshka. "I don't know, he's taking a big risk, giving her that much freedom." he remarked quietly to Elanee.

"Perhaps." The druid replied. "However, Neeshka seems to be willing to defer to Marcus' judgment, even when she does not fully agree. Knowing that she's allowed to be herself will ease her mind, I think."

"Have you any news regarding the lizardfolk?" Elder Mayen asked.

"The lizardfolk have a deal they want to make with you." Marcus said, not beating about the bush.

"You cannot trust those beasts. They have just enough intelligence to avoid killing their own young!" the elder said, incredulous at the idea. "But... I will listen. What do they want?" he asked, suspicious.

Marcus sighed. "They are not as stupid as you'd think." he said. "They've agreed to leave Highcliff alone if the village agrees not to trespass into their territory."

"How were we to know that our village was so close to their lair? Surely it would be easier if they were to find another home along the coast?" The elder asked.

"That's the problem in a way." Marcus said. "This lizardfolk tribe has fled the Mere and resettled near Highcliff. Something strange is going on."

"The thought of a lizardman clan living so close to our village... I don't like this." the elder said. "And their word may be good enough for you, but I and this village will have to live or die by such a decision."

"For Tymora's sake, why did we even bother helping?" Neeshka snarled, exasperated with the elder. "We've busted out butts for this village and for _what_?" she asked angrily.

"Aye, I agree with the goat girl for once." Khelgar said. "We've done all the hard work and for what?"

"Will you two put a cork in it a minute?" Marcus replied, though he did appreciate where they were coming from. "I found their chieftain to be reasonable, and honourable. He will hold up his end of the bargain." he said to the elder.

"Also the thing to remember is lizardmen are territorial by nature. That's why they've been sinking the ships and burning the crops and not attacking anyone directly. They've been trying to drive you out as they see this as a territorial dispute." Elanee explained.

The elder nodded. "Very well, I shall trust your judgement on this. You have already done more for my village than I could ever hope for. Forgive me for my obstinence. It is the weakness of an old man."

"Thank you." Marcus said with relief. "Now then, we have a ship we need to catch."

"Of course. I shall ensure that every man we can spare will help with repairs to the Double Eagle." The elder replied, before he walked away.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Khelgar asked.

"Well we're not going to the inn, that's for certain. Not after last time, Khelgar." Marcus said.

"You're no fun, lad." The dwarf replied.

"Marcus Cole?" a voice asked. "By the gods it is you! What brings you to this forsaken port?"

The harbourman turned and grinned when he saw the man walking toward them. "Hello, Captain Finn, it's good to see a familiar face. As to what we're doing here, making our way to Neverwinter and dealing with the lizardfolk so we can catch a ride on your fine ship."

The captain laughed. "Ah so that's why I saw the elder in a burst of activity. I'll tell you, Marcus, I'll be glad to shove off. Been in port too long, not good for an old salt like me." Finn said as he looked over the harbourman's friends. "Going to introduce your friends, lad?"

Marcus smiled. "The fine young lady to my right is Neeshka. Don't let her looks fool you, she is harmless, really."

"Speak for yourself, harbour boy!" Neeshka cried, rolling her eyes.

"No, Neesh, I was speaking about you, actually." Marcus replied playfully. "Then we have Khelgar of the clan Ironfist." he said, introducing the dwarf. "And lastly we have Elanee, a druid of the Mere and her animal companion Naloch."

Finn chuckled. "It's good to meet you all at last, you four seem to have become something of local heroes. Even after Khelgar's... display at the inn."

"So you did see that?" Marcus asked. "I suppose it was hard not to."

"The most entertaining thing I'd seen in years. Though I'm sure the innkeeper would disagree." Finn said with a grin. "You always did have the ability to lead others, I saw it often enough when you were with your foster father, so it's good to see you being able to keep those two in line." The captain said, nodding at Neeshka and Khelgar.

Neeshka put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "What? Afraid you'll have to lock me in a cabin, captain?" she asked sarcastically.

"If he has to do that, then he'll have to lock me in there with you, Neesh." Marcus said with a very suggestive grin as she blushed at the implications. "Don't worry, they'll be on their best behaviour when we're on your ship." he said, turning back to the captain.

 _Cormick was right, he_ _'_ _s smitten and I don_ _'_ _t think he knows just how badly_ , Finn thought to himself. "Good enough for me, lad." The captain said as he shook Marcus' hand. "I better shove off and see how they're getting on repairing my ship. I'll see you, your friends as well as Marshal Cormick and his merchant friend Galen in a few hours."

* * *

"Ah, there you are." The elder said several hours later once the Double Eagle was ready to sail. "We took up a collection here in the village and have a surprise for you." Mayne said as he handed a money pouch to Marcus. "There's enough there to pay for your passage to Neverwinter and those of your friends. It's not a lot, but you've done so much that we had to find some way to show our appreciation." He lifted a bundle of cloth that clinked softly. "I'd also like you to have this armour. It's been in our village for generations, and hasn't seen much action. I thought you might be able to put it to better use."

"Thank you, but the rewards really aren't necessary." Marcus said, feeling a bit embarrassed. "But I'll try and put them to good use."

"Please, think nothing of it. The money is a small price for what you have done. And this item will serve you much better than it has us." Mayne said. "Humble rewards from a grateful village. Thank you again. Now, I believe you have a ship to board. Safe travels to you." The elder said, extending his hand.

"Yes, it's time we continued on to Neverwinter." Marcus replied, shaking the elder's hand before he walked up the gangplank.

"Ehhh... my stomach's already started churning. How long is this trip?" Khelgar asked as he followed the harbourman.

"Oh, do be quiet, Khelgar." Elanee said. "Enjoy the waves while you can." She was trying to hide her own unease.

"I'll say." Neeshka said, following the wood elf up the gangplank. "And it'll be nice to travel without being hunted for once."

Galen sighed as he followed the tiefling. "We're not going to have a dull trip, are we, Cormick?" he asked.

"No, we're not, old friend." Cormick replied, smiling. "I for one am looking forward to it. Might even get a new watch recruit out of it, too."


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey, you. Want some company?" Neeshka asked as she came to stand alongside Marcus, who was leaning against the side of the Double Eagle as the ship made its way towards Neverwinter.

The sun was setting and the harbourman couldn't think of a better place to be, as it had been many years since he'd last set foot on the deck of the Double Eagle. He had to admit that things had gotten much better now that Neeshka was standing beside him.

"Hey, yourself. Wouldn't say no to your company, Neesh." Marcus replied with a smile, as he now had someone to share the spectacular sunset with. "Though I thought you were helping Elanee and Khelgar get settled."

The tiefling blew out her cheeks. "Yeah, I was, but their complaining was getting to me. Had to get away, you know." Neeshka explained. "That's why I came to find you. Needed the distraction."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Is that all I am? A distraction?" he asked playfully, trying to look hurt.

Neeshka flushed. "No! Well, yes, you can be distracting... Oh, hells, this isn't working." she said, turning away embarrassed.

"Come on, Neesh, I was only teasing." Marcus said, as he put an arm round her waist and pulled her closer. "What do you think of the sunset? Don't see too many this spectacular." he asked, trying to get Neeshka to open up.

Neeshka turned her eyes toward the setting sun; the sky seemed to be on fire, yellow turning to orangey reds then violets and purples. "It's beautiful, can't recall the last time I actually stopped to watch a sunset."

 _Not half as beautiful as you_ , Marcus thought to himself as he watched the tiefling's face in profile. Neeshka's reddish brown hair seemed too come alive, changing colour and hue as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky.

"What do you see in me, Cole?" Neeshka asked softly as she turned her large red eyes to the harbourman. "I mean, you've been nice to me, and not that I'm not grateful... but I do have horns and a tail, and usually that stops most men cold." She took a breath and carried on, hoping words wouldn't fail her. "But you... you've been openly flirting with me, much to Khelgar's disdain."

Marcus chuckled, while he thought of something to say. "I guess I'm not most men, Neesh." he said. "And you're a beautiful looking woman, so why wouldn't I flirt with you?"

Neeshka turned away, blushing. "The tree worshiper is prettier than me." she whispered, ashamed. "There's _always_ someone prettier than me."

Marcus was saddened to hear that. It made him wonder what her upbringing had been like; not the best by the sounds of it. He pulled Neeshka into a proper hug and turned her head so he could see her expressive eyes. "You listen to me, Neesh. I think we've established I'm not most men, right? I grant you that Elanee is far from being ugly, but I'm attracted to _you_ , not her, understand?"

The tiefling nodded a little uncertainly. "I... think so, but why?" she whispered.

"More like _why not_." Marcus said. "I see no reason not to be attracted to you. And before you say it, yes, I'm quite aware that you're a tiefling and have some demon or devil as an ancestor. That would make most people run for the hills, but it's also something you had no control over." The harbourman paused a moment, thinking. "The bottom line is, Neesh, that I find you attractive, despite your horns and tail. Perhaps even because of them, who knows? I certainly don't. All I know is I see an attractive woman I want to get to know better as times goes on. What do you say?" he asked.

Neeshka grinned and nodded her head. "You're mad, you know that, right?" she asked as she placed a hand on his forehead, checking to see if Marcus had a temperature. "You sure you're feeling alright, harbour boy? You didn't take a blow to the head when I wasn't looking?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

Marcus laughed. He looked down at the woman in his arms as a song he'd heard many years before crossed his mind.

 _Love is a burning thing_

 _and it_ _makes a fiery ring_

 _bound by wild desire_

 _I fell in to a ring of fire..._

 _I fell in to a_ _burning ring of fire_

 _I went down, down, down and the flames went higher._

 _And it burns, burns, burns the ring of fire_ _…_

 _Face it, Cole, you_ _'_ _ve fallen into your own ring of fire and her name_ _'_ _s Neeshka._ Marcus mused as he looked into the tiefling's eyes that seemed to glow softly.

The irony of the situation wasn't lost on the harbourman, as usually he spent most of his time _avoiding_ the eligible, boring girls of West Harbour like the plague. Now here he was, on his way to Neverwinter by ship, and he was actively pursuing a woman! Though Neeshka was far from being boring, in fact she had a slight hint of danger and mystery about her. Marcus doubted he could ever put into words why he found himself drawn to the tiefling the way he was. That was fine by him, some things mortals weren't meant to understand.

"No I haven't taken a blow to the head Neesh." Marcus said smiling. "I know exactly what I'm doing." _At least I hope I do,_ he thought as he looked down into her eyes. _Neeshka_ _'_ _s going to be the death of me,_ _but_ _what a way to go._ Marcus considered kissing her but thought better of it as he knew both Captain Finn and Cormick were on the afterdeck and they both had a good view of the quarterdeck where he and Neeshka were stood. However, he'd settle for another few hours in Neeshka's company.

"Do you want to turn in or stay here a bit longer?" Marcus asked.

"Let's stay here a bit longer. It's been ages since I was on the deck of a ship, almost had forgotten how free you can feel." Neeshka said softly as she made herself comfortable against the harbourman.

* * *

"I thought you were going to go and talk to Marcus." Finn remarked as he made slight adjustments to the Double Eagle's course.

"Heh, I had every intention. But watching them has been far more interesting." Cormick replied as he nodded toward where Marcus and Neeshka stood below on the quarter deck. "Anyway, I'll have all day tomorrow to talk to Marcus. It shouldn't take too long."

Finn nodded. "All being well and if this wind keeps up we'll be in Neverwinter's docks by sundown tomorrow."

"Galen will be pleased by that, as am I. Captain Brelaina will be wondering where I've gotten to." Cormick said as he looked up into the night's sky. "I'm going to turn in though I think our two friends down there will be up for a while yet."

Finn chuckled. "I suspect you're right. Though I'm surprised that the tiefling lass has the sea legs she does. Marcus, I know has been to sea before and on this very ship."

Cormick grinned. "Ever heard of the Bloodsailors?" he asked.

"Of course I have." Finn replied. "Wiped out during that plague, right?"

"No, not all of them. Vengual Bloodsail is alive and well, though we haven't seen him in Neverwinter since the plague." Cormick said. "He wouldn't miss the chance to let Nasher know he was back in town. Vengual is the reason Neeshka is so comfortable aboard a ship."

Finn looked sideways at the Graycloak Marshal. "You mean to tell me she was a Bloodsailor?" he asked incredulously.

Cormick nodded. "Yes, she even had a Bloodsailor uniform. Damn the man, he was one of the reasons I've never managed to lock Neeshka up... and don't get me started on Ophala." the marshal said with a sigh.

"You don't mean Ophala of the Moonstone Mask?" Finn asked, uncertain.

Cormick grimaced. "Yes the same, and as you may know Ophala has... connections in high places."

Finn let out a low whistle. "With friends like that I can see why you'd have a hard time putting the lass behind bars."

Cormick snorted. "Even if I had managed to put her behind bars I doubt Neeshka would've been there long. That girl's got a knack of getting out of trouble as easily as she seems to get into it." he said looking to where Marcus was stood with Neeshka, both seemingly content to be in each other's company. "Still it seems that Neeshka has become someone else's problem... Not that Marcus seems to mind." Cormick said with a grin. "Goodnight, Captain."

"Night, Cormick." Finn replied as the other man walked away. The Captain looked toward where Marcus was stood. _I hope you know what you_ _'_ _re doing, lad,_ he thought. _She_ _'_ _ll be demanding of your time and understanding, more so than any ship would._

* * *

"Dalren. _Lord_ Dalren now, I hear." a disembodied, gravelly male voice, echoed through the formal sitting room of the lord's estate.

"Who's there?" Dalren whispered as he stood as fast as his old bones would allow. Dalren looked frightened as he peered round the darkened sitting room. The only major source of light was the fire blazing in the hearth. He had good reason to worry, for Dalren knew the voice... but surely the man it belonged to was long dead.

"Come now, you remember." The disembodied voice chided the noble.

From directly behind the noble a bald headed man with a ginger-coloured beard appeared, dressed in what seemed to be mage's robes. "Has it really been so long?" he asked Dalren coldly.

Dalren whirled around in shock and stepped back as he did so. "You..! B... but you died, at the battle at West Harbour!" _How can the warlock be alive after all these years?_ The noble wondered.

The warlock snorted as he advanced on the noble. " _Delayed_ , perhaps. My imprisonment was most distressing... but _dead?_ " he asked angrily. "Now how could I die with so much left unfinished?" the warlock asked in a sinister tone.

Suddenly the fire in the hearth went out, plunging the sitting room into darkness. A moment later there was an audible thud as something heavy hit the floor. The fire reignited suddenly, revealing Dalren's lifeless body lying on the floor. Of the warlock there was no sign.

"And there is so much more left to do." The warlock's voice echoed through the sitting room, though there was no one to hear the ominous proclamation.

The discovery of Lord Dalren's body would throw all of Blacklake, the noble district of Neverwinter into a panic, forcing Lord Nasher to lock the district down.

* * *

A green skinned humanoid male, not unlike the mage that had lead the attack on West Harbour, entered a room that looked much like the ruins that Bevil and Marcus had been through to recover the silver shard. This was no accident: these were Illefarn in origin as well, but located well away from West Harbour.

The sword stalker bowed as he stopped before a large glowing portal. Through its shimmering distortion a githyanki high priestess could just be seen.

"This shard you have found... show it to me." the priestess commanded.

"Yes, Zeeaire." the sword stalker said as he handed the shard over, his head still bowed.

After a time the sword stalker looked up, not sure what to make of the silence. "Zeeaire? Is that what you sought?" he asked carefully.

"No. It is much more." Zeeaire replied quietly, awe-struck. _Do I dare believe that after all this time I hold a piece of The Blade?_ she thought as she looked up from the shard to the sword stalker. "Forget the betrayer. Forget our vengeance. These shards... they must _all_ be found." Zeeaire commanded, her resolve as cold and hard as the shard she held. "Whatever forces you need, we shall grant you... but these shards _must_ be ours."

The sword stalker bowed. "Of course, Zeeaire. It shall be done." he said, trying to hide his unease at the task he'd just been given though he could not say as to why he felt uneasy.

* * *

"Marcus, you're alone." Cormick said, slightly surprised as he joined the other harbourman on the foredeck. "I'm surprised your tiefling shadow isn't here as well."

Marcus grinned. "It's a bit early for her, I think, as she rolled over and went back to sleep after the morning bell. At least that's what Elanee told me at breakfast."

Cormick nodded. "Sounds like her. I'm glad we're alone, as we need to talk. I know about the shadow priest near Fort Locke, but what happened around Highcliff?"

"Well, you know something of the troubles with the lizardfolk. Something's been driving them out of the Mere over the past few months but nobody knows what it might be or why," Marcus said as he paced back and forth. "Also the Mere druids have all but vanished, all apart from Elanee, that is, and she doesn't know what's happening either." He paused. "But the worst thing is, we ran into another shadow priest."

"You _what_?" Cormock asked alarmed.

"You heard, we ran into another shadow priest in the ruins of Highcliff Castle, only this time he was talking to a... projection of someone named Black Garius." Marcus explained.

It was the marshal's turn to pace the deck. "The only Black Garius I know of is a Hosttower mage. The current Luskan Ambassador, Torio Claven is rumoured to be one of his underlings." Cormick said grimly.

Marcus frowned. "I haven't told you the really good news, Cormick. From what we overheard, I got the impression that there's an alliance of some sort between Garius and the shadow priests, who serve the... King of Shadows."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Coemick said shocked.

Marcus shook his head. "I truly wish I were. And that's not all the activity round Fort Locke and Highcliff seemed to be intended to keep Neverwinter's attention occupied." He spread his hands. "But what for and why still remain a mystery, even though we got the second priest's diary." The harbourman said as he passed the diary to the Watch marshal.

Cormick rubbed his temples. "Oh Captain Brelaina is just going to _love_ this." He said sourly. "You better stay where we can get a hold of you if need be, Marcus."

"That's not a problem as we'll be staying at the inn of Daeghun's half brother; it's called the _Sunken Flagon_..."

Cormick smiled. "Ah, Duncan's place, know it well. It's a safe enough inn, what with Sand having his shop practically next door." At Marcus' raised eyebrow Cormick continued. "Sand is a wizard of no small ability, though the story as to why he ended up setting up shop in the docks would be an interesting one. Needless to say, with a wizard nearby most people who visit Duncan's tend to behave themselves."

"Heh, that's good to know." Marcus said. "So what happens when we get to Neverwinter?"

Cormick grimaced. "I'll have the oh so joyous task of informing Captain Brelaina about what you've told me and I hope to Tyr she passes the information on." _Otherwise I_ _'_ _m going to have to go behind her back and over her head and tell Kari,_ he thought. "All you'll need to do is just stay at the Flagon until we need you."

"Alright, Cormick, I think I can do that." Marcus said as he shook the Watch marshal's hand. "Tell me something how does a Marshal in the greycloaks end up working for the city watch?"

"I was once a watchman, Marcus, before the plague and the war with Luskan." Cormick replied. "I worked with some interesting people and somehow ended up in the army. Once the war was over I had no interest in wanting to return to the watch, but things have gone badly and I felt I was needed, so while I'm technically still a greycloak, I'm assisting the watch and Captain Brelaina."

"Huh, interesting." Marcus said. They just had to wait until they arrived in Neverwinter which would be later in the day.


	18. Chapter 18

"So we've arrived in Neverwinter, jewel of the frozen North." Marcus said to himself as the Double Eagle came to tie up in the city's docks. It was early evening and the street lights were just being lit by the patrolling watchmen. He was leaning against the side of the ship on the quarter deck looking out across the docks district of Neverwinter. To Marcus it seemed as though one would be able to fit all of West Harbour within the district's walls. Though the harbourman had been to Neverwinter a few times before, with Daeghun when they'd escorted merchants along the High Road, he still couldn't get over how large a city Neverwinter actually was.

Marcus then looked around and saw Neeshka a short distance away, looking at the docks. If he was reading her body language right, she seemed uneasy about something. The harbourman didn't find that surprising as Neeshka had hinted that she was from Neverwinter. Add to that that Neeshka was a thief; he was under no illusions about that. It stood to reason that she may have more than her fair share of skeletons in her closet just waiting to jump out at them.

Marcus walked over to Neeshka but as he got closer he realised with some concern that Neeshka was far more tense than he'd thought. The harbourman grinned; he might just be able to remedy that, for a little while at least. Marcus stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and started working out the tension in her muscles. "So what's got you all tense and on edge, sweetheart?" he asked gently.

All Marcus got in reply was a long drawn out "Mmmm." followed by. "That feels nice. Thanks, harbour boy." Neeshka rested her chin on her arms as the tension drained from her body. _Gods, if this is what he can do with his hands what could he do_ _…_ Neeshka cut that thought off before it got too far. _Sure the harbour boy has been good to me and seemingly accepted me for who I am, imperfections and all._ But Neeshka knew she shouldn't let her guard down; her time with that leech Leldon had taught her that. She frowned a little, even as a smile graced her lips. _Did he just call me sweetheart, again?_

Marcus smiled; he could feel Neeshka relaxing under his ministrations. "You're welcome, my dear, but you still haven't told me what's got you like this to begin with." he reminded her.

Neeshka sighed. "Neverwinter's been home for a long time." she explained. "And I'm a damned good thief. But as always, being a thief isn't easy. Let's just say that things didn't go so well before I had to leave in a hurry... and once they know I'm back, it's going to get nasty." She sighed again. "And you're going to get drawn into it." She sounded regretful and resigned to the fact.

Marcus's hands seemingly of their own volition dropped from Neeshka's shoulders to her hips before his arms encircled her waist. He didn't say anything for a few moments and just held her. "I promise you, Neeshka, I'll stand by you no matter what your past is. You're a good woman, or you've tried to be, and I'll not leave you to face the past alone." Marcus said, trying to keep his emotions under control. _Torm_ _'_ _s teeth, am I crazy? I must be, I think. Am I falling for the beautiful tiefling? That_ _'_ _s a yes. Do I actually care? No, for if I did, I wouldn_ _'_ _t be holding her like this._

Neeshka gasped softly. Not so much at the harbourman's promise to stand by her but the way he was holding her. _It_ _'_ _s been far too long since anyone has held me like this. It feels good, safe, even if it_ _'_ _s nothing more than an illusion,_ Neeshka thought as she turned to face Marcus and put her arms around his neck but didn't say anything. She didn't need to as it was all to plain to see in her eyes. She didn't understand why the harbourman was doing this for her and she didn't think she was worthy enough. But Neeshka wasn't fool enough to turn this down. Whatever this was as neither of them was sure just at the moment.

"Did you just call me sweetheart again, harbour boy?" Neeshka asked softly.

Marcus nodded. "Yeah I guess I did. You're being a bad influence, Neesh, just as Khelgar feared, what with you calling me harbour boy all the time. It's only fair that I get to call you sweetheart." he said, smiling. "And it's got to better than some of the names you've called over the years, I'll wager."

Neeshka giggled. "Yeah, it beats the hells out of 'goat girl' or 'demon girl', I can tell you that." She swallowed. "But, Cole... I'm not sweet and I don't have a heart." The tiefling said seriously. _What in the Nine Hells are you trying to do, Neeshka? Drive him away? He_ _'_ _s the best thing to happen to you in years... He_ _'_ _ll be better off without me, he won_ _'_ _t want me once he knows about Leldon._ Neeshka was having _that_ argument with herself again.

Marcus was doing his best not to burst out laughing at the utterly serious and sombre expression on Neeshka's face. "I don't believe that for a second, Neesh." he said with a grin. "Whether you know it or not, you are sweet... not overpoweringly sweet but sweet enough." He placed a hand just below her left breast. "And you might try and hide it, but you do have a heart, Neesh." he said as he could feel the tiefling's heartbeat.

Neeshka felt a little weak at the knees. _Hells, this man is dangerous..._ she thought, _but in a good way._ "What are you trying to do, harbour boy? Cop a feel?" she asked, a slightly seductive smile curving her lips.

Marcus felt his face go warm. He hadn't even been thinking about _that_ until Neeshka had mentioned it. "Um... no, not really." he said, feeling awkward now that he realised just how close his hand had been to her breast. "However, there _is_ something I'd like to do..." he said as he looked into her eyes. Marcus leaned in a little, his intentions clear in his eyes.

Neeshka found herself wetting her lips with anticipation. _Heh, I_ _'_ _ve embarrassed the harbour boy! And now he wants to kiss me!_ She was giddy with excitement. _No, you don_ _'_ _t what him to kiss you, this is dangerous! Feh... shows what you know! It_ _'_ _s a bit late to run as he_ _'_ _s got his arms round me. The harbour boy is going to kiss me and I don_ _'_ _t want to miss it._

* * *

Khelgar had just come up on deck as Captain Finn had told Elanee and him that they'd docked in Neverwinter. He looked round trying to find Marcus and Neeshka Then he saw them on the opposite side of the deck. Khelgar raised his eyebrows in surprise at what he saw. The dwarf would be reluctant to admit it but he had a slow growing respect for Neeshka, not least because of Marcus's seemingly unwavering belief in her and he knew the harbourman was attracted to the tiefling for some reason. Khelgar smiled: it seemed the attraction was mutual, going by what he was seeing. To the casual observer they'd look like most any courting couple you'd likely run into. Khelgar knew better, of course. "Seems I might have misjudged the demon girl after all." he muttered. "Better throw some cold water on things, I think." Khelgar was certain that they were going to kiss each other before too long.

"So... this is Neverwinter? Suppose it's passable for a city built by humans." Khelgar said as he walked towards them. "Can't say I care for it, though. You want a proper city, you build _down_ , not up."

"Your timing stinks, Khelgar." Marcus grumbled as he and Neeshka separated somewhat awkwardly, though he _did_ keep an arm loosely wrapped round her waist.

"Yeah trust barrel house." Neeshka replied, a little upset. "At least it wasn't the tree worshiper."

"Someone's got to make sure the two of you don't misbehave." Khelgar replied with a grin. Neeshka just stuck out her tongue at the dwarf.

Marcus laughed at his two friends; it was good to see them getting along. "You spoke too soon, Neesh." he said as he saw Elanee come up on deck and walk toward them.

"This place feels... unnatural." The wood elf observed as she looked round. "The wood and stone, it's as if they've been silenced." Elanee said. She wasn't used to large cities.

"I wish you'd _both_ be silent." Neeshka snapped. "The entire trip was just one long whine from the two of you." she said, unhappy that her happy moment had been interrupted. "'Oh, me stomach feels funny. This boat rocks like a baby's cradle.'" she said, mocking Khelgar ."'This water is so unnatural and deep, not like the swamp of dead people I grew up in.'" This time she was mocking Elanee. " _Not_ that I've got great memories of this place, but it's home. So where are we going first, Marcus?" Neeshka said, turning to face their leader.

Marcus was doing his best to keep a straight face. It seemed that Neeshka was just as miffed about their… whatever it was that had been interrupted. "Well, I don't know about you three, but I know I could use a decent bath. So I say we go find the Sunken Flagon; it shouldn't be too far from the waterfront."

"Not sure I can stomach any food yet. A stiff drink and a good tavern brawl, on the other hand..." Khelgar said with a smile. "I say lead the way. Besides, I'd welcome a _stable_ bed after being trapped on this filthy excuse for a boat."

"Did we miss anything?" Cormick asked as he and Galen joined the group.

"No you didn't miss anything, Cormick." Marcus replied.

"Says _you_." Khelgar countered. "These two were about to get frisky." the dwarf said nodding at Marcus and Neeshka.

"Gee, Khelgar, did you _have_ to make it sound like we're a pair of dogs in mating season?' Neeshka asked, wrinkling her nose. "All I wanted was for the harbour boy to kiss me, but no, _you_ had to arrive and spoil the moment." she said, pointing an accusing finger at the dwarf.

Cormick raised an eyebrow. "Sounds serious, Marcus, you sure you don't want to tell us something?" the Marshal asked with a grin.

"Heh, when I figure out what's going on, I'll let you know." The harbourman replied with a chuckle. "Come on, let's get going." Marcus said as he and Neeshka led the way down the gangplank to the quayside.

* * *

Elanee arched a fine eyebrow. "I hadn't realised that it is so… serious." she mused thoughtfully mostly to herself. The druid was aware of the attraction between her companions but she hadn't understood it was strong as it seemed to be.

 _See, mistress, I keep telling you they want to mate!_ Naloch said.

Elanee merely shook her head at her animal companion.

"You don't want know just how serious, then." Khelgar said, remembering what he'd seen. "It's not going to be easy for them you know."

"True but few things in life are." The druid replied. "I only hope I have the wisdom and guidance if they seek it." She looked down at the dwarf. "This is the last thing I expected, for it to have happened so fast."

Khelgar nodded his agreement. "I think it's the last thing any of us expected. Got to admit though, they make a great looking couple... if you ignore Neeshka's horns and tail." he said in a teasing tone as he and Elanee joined the others on the quayside.

"Marshal Cormick!" called a watch sergeant as he came jogging up to the group.

"Yes, Sergeant Aden?" Cormick asked has he turned to face the man.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Lieutenant Roe needs to see you right away at the Watch Post." Aden said. "He has orders from Captain Brelaina. It's _serious_ , sir."

Cormick frowned; he didn't like the emphasis that Aden had put on the word 'serious'. It meant his day had just gotten a lot more complicated. "Very well, I'll be right there." the Graycloak Marshal said as he turned to Marcus. "Sorry, looks like duty calls. I'm sure you can find your way to the Flagon easily enough. It's been good to meet a fellow harbourman... and try and keep your lady friend out of trouble, please?"

Neeshka went pink and Marcus was doing his best to look unfazed by the remark. "She's hardly that, Cormick." Marcus said.

"Sure, you say that _now_ , lad." Khelgar chimed in.

"Seems your friends know you better than you think." Cormick said. "I better get going. Come on, Galen." With that the two groups parted. Cormick, Galen and Aden heading for the Watch Post, leaving Marcus, Neeshka, Khelgar and Elanee to find the Sunken Flagon.

* * *

Neeshka's return to Neverwinter had not gone unnoticed. A couple of men were watching the unlikely companions departing the harbour.

"Looks like the demon girl is back in town, Bennon." one of the men said.

"Neeshka's either brave or foolish to come back to Neverwinter. Leldon's not happy with her over last time." the man called Bennon replied.

"Does it matter?" his underling said. "Leldon will want to know about the goat girl being back. And she isn't alone. Did you see the human, the dwarf and the elf with her?"

Bennon raised his eyebrows. "So... she's made some new friends, it looks." he said "Come on, let's inform Leldon that his former partner is back in town. Wonder how much the bounty on her horns will be?" Bennon remarked as he and his thugs headed of the merchant quarter and Leldon's hideout.

* * *

Sand was locking his shop up for the night before heading to his humble home, which wasn't far; as Sand had his home above his shop. As the moon elf turned away from his shop he stopped short as he saw the most curious group of people walking along the road towards the Sunken Flagon, the inn owned by his friend, the half-elf Duncan Farlong. "Now _there_ _'_ _s_ something you don't see every day." Sand remarked to himself, intrigued.

He followed the odd group; odd because of its make-up. There was a wood elf druid who looked uncomfortable and out of place in the city, a dwarf and a human... but it was the fourth and final member of the group that really stood out. The last member was a tiefling. You just didn't see them all that often and when you did, they usually travelled alone. There was something else too that Sand couldn't put his finger on.

"Marcus, what's the deal with going to see your dad's half brother?" the tiefling woman asked.

"You know about the shard I carry, Neesh?" the man replied, then he grinned. "'Find my half-brother Duncan, retrieve the second shard, and take them to a mage you both can trust' my foster-father said. 'Duncan owns an inn in the Docks District of the city, the Sunken Flagon. Not the most... reputable place, but safe enough'." he said, in a passable impression of Daeghun. "That's why we're going to see Duncan. He holds the second shard."

Sand had always loved a good mystery and what he'd just overheard would certainly qualify as one. For Sand had been the mage that Duncan and Daeghun had asked to examine the shards many years ago. He hadn't really been able to get anything from them. "Interesting, very interesting." Sand commented to himself. "Duncan knowing you may not be so pointless after all." The moon elf quietly slipped into the Flagon as he wanted to see what would transpire.


	19. Chapter 19

"Another quiet evening at the Flagon." Duncan sighed. "If this keeps up I'll have to let Sal go."

To look at Duncan Farlong you wouldn't think he was Daeghun's half brother but on closer inspection you would realise the two were related. Duncan was a half-elf, taller and also a lot more friendly and livelier than Daeghun. The innkeeper turned as the main door of the Flagon opened and in walked the oddest quartet of people he'd seen in a long time. Going by their dress and the way they carried themselves they had to be adventurers, something Duncan knew a bit about as he'd been one himself when he was younger.

Duncan watched as the strange group made their way to a free table. He wasn't sure how he felt about having a tiefling in his establishment. There was something else that was nagging at the back of his brain, however, as he watched the human who seemed to be the group's leader pull out a chair for the tiefling who looked at him in surprise. Duncan's attention was so taken by the strange group that he never noticed Sand slip in the door and conceal himself in a corner to observe proceedings. By this time Duncan was within earshot so he could hear what was being said.

"What are you doing?" the tiefling asked, curious.

The human just grinned. "Thought that was fairly obvious, Neeshka. I'm getting your chair out for you. Come on, sit down already. I don't want to look too much like a fool, you know." he said with a wink.

The tiefling giggled. "Haven't had this happen too often." she said as she sat down.

"No, I don't suppose you have, have you, Neesh." the human replied, shaking his head.

Duncan made his presence known. "Well, now, what can I do for you?" he asked "Bit of venom for the belly, perhaps? Or maybe a tankard or two to shave the edge off your day?"

The mismatched quartet turned their heads to face Duncan, but, as the innkeeper had expected, it was the human who spoke. "Daeghun sent me." was all he said.

That made Duncan pause for he hadn't expected to hear his half brother's name. "Daeghun, eh?" he said, studying the man in front of him for a second. Duncan knew now who the human was, as Daeghun would mention his ward in his infrequent letters. "So the time's come, has it, Marcus?" Duncan asked. "Troubles chasing on your heels, and you barely know why... Suppose Daeghun told you less than half of what you need to know, then sent you packing." he said ruefully. "Don't take it hard, done it to me twice in my life, all for good reason." The innkeeper tried to sound consoling. "I can probably guess why you're here, but why don't you go ahead and tell me anyway." he said, getting ready for a long tale.

Marcus ran a hand through his hair.

"Where in the Nine Hells do I start?" he said. "West Harbour was attacked and Daeghun believed that the attackers were looking for the silver shards recovered from the battle at West Harbour." The harbourman frowned. "So he sent me here to find out more about it along with the one you have."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Oh, did he? Nothing more than I did years ago, plain silver near as we could tell, you and those shards were all that were left of that West Harbour battle."

By this time Duncan's bartender, Sal had arrived with a tray of drinks. While Sal may not have been the sharpest tool in the shed he was very good at reading people and situations. Right now he could tell that a few drinks would help things along.

"Duncan... I thought you said that shard was magic... didn't you?" Sal asked, slightly confused as he set the drinks down on the table.

The innkeeper sighed. "A _trace_ of an enchantment on it is what that eel Sand said, but nothing of importance. Probably residue from demon's fire, or maybe wizard magic." Duncan said, remembering what the wizard had said years before. "Anyway, barely worth mentioning, more sentimental value than anything else. That really why you came all this way, to hear about your mother?" he asked, thinking that was the real reason why Marcus was here.

"My mother?" Marcus asked, clearly confused and not a little shocked. "What does she have to do with this?" he asked, wanting to know. Neeshka reached over and squeezed his hand. It was something they both had in common. Neither knew their parents. The harbourman smiled gratefully at the tiefling.

Duncan frowned at the interplay between his nephew and Neeshka. "Yeah, your mother, Esmerelle, since you were asking about the shards." he said, slightly surprised. "What, Daeghun still keeping that inside? It's a wonder he doesn't crack down the middle." Duncan sighed heavily, realising he'd overstepped his bounds. "Ah, but you know, I have no call to say that. I think that's why he buried that first shard and gave the other one to me."

"Alright, Duncan, just how are the shards and my mother related?" Marcus asked, folding his arms in front of him.

"You might have been better off being raised by wolves if Daeghun didn't share that." Duncan said. "There's a lot, I'm sure, he never told you, but it's his place to tell you, not mine. He'll tell you when he's ready, I think, but it's best you hear it from him. Let's stick to the shards for now." The barkeeper said trying to dig himself out of the hole he'd made.

The harbourman nodded. "Alright Duncan, for now." Marcus' blue eyes flashed cold fire. "I brought the other shard and it's definitely magic."

"You brought it here... dug it up from those ruins?" Duncan said, slightly alarmed. "Now why in the Nine Hells would you go digging up the past like that?" he asked, shaking his head. "Look and listen. There's no good in picking up history's bones, especially where that warlock's concerned." The innkeeper said angrily.

"Would Sand be of any help?" Marcus asked.

"Sand's got a dry wit, and he'll always rub you the wrong way, so his name's well chosen, but it's telling enough he can only run a business down here in the crack of Neverwinter." Duncan said. "Still, I suppose I trust him enough, and having a wizard close by certainly tends to keep fools from causing too much trouble." Duncan mused. "Well, me and Daeghun took the shards to him, back when he lived in the Merchant Quarter. But he couldn't get much from them, just faint traces."

"Well, it has got power now." Marcus said with a smile. "Can I see the other shard, please?"

"Here..." Duncan said as he dug out the other shard from his belt. "I've always kept it close, for some reason, didn't want to leave it out of my sight. Seemed unremarkable, but I find that sometimes time will tell."

"Can Sand look at these again?" Marcus asked.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Duncan said doubtfully. "But don't pay him any coin in advance, that's all I'll say. In fact, that viper would be best off…"

"Ah... it seems I have arrived just in time to deflect the usual barrage of slander from the local innkeeper." Sand said, at last making his presence known, seemingly as if he's just entered the inn.

"Sand, speak of the devil." Duncan remarked in a low voice. Marcus and his friends turned to the newcomer and saw that Sand was a moon elf who was short even for an elf.

"Yes, it is good to see you're still sober enough to recognize me, Duncan." The moon elf sniffed. "Past the stale beer, vinegar, faint sweat, failed aspirations, unwashed tunic... I thought perhaps you had already had one tankard too many for the day. But..." Sand sniffed again as he turned to face Marcus, a curious expression on his face. "Why, your guest here has the smell of a Harbourman about them. Faint, but there." Sand was amused and also intrigued. "I thought Duncan was keeping company too good for him, now I see I was right." he said as he turned slightly to face the half elf. "Duncan, you could learn a few things from your guest."

Duncan just grunted. "Still passing off those two-copper fair weather charms to the locals, Sand?" he said, firing back.

"You have no appreciation for my talents, and after all I've done for you." Sand said as he sniffed disdainfully. "To think you could survive a fortnight without my ale purgative... Why, you would be buried in the tombs with the rest of the Neverwinter traitors. A betrayer of barkeepers _everywhere_." The moon elf said, teasing. "But enough about you and your 'adventurous' exploits on the tavern floor." His tone became dismissive. "I heard my name mentioned, and, oddly enough, almost in a tone that suggested I could help."

"This here's kin..." Duncan said as he turned to Marcus.

"I'm not really seeing the family resemblance." Sand remarked sarcastically. "Well, you can certainly see the effect proper breeding has on posture. You should take notes, Duncan."

"...and we need your help concerning the shard. Both of them." Duncan said, taking no notice of the moon elf. He'd heard it all before.

"Shard?" Sand said tapping his chin. "That chunk of _silver_ you showed me so long ago? As I recall you said the piece of junk had sentimental value, which, upon viewing your establishment, is perfectly understandable." He snorted. "Besides, didn't your uncle or cousin or brother or whatever make off with the other shard? I thought you only had one now."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "It found its way back, so to speak. We need you to look at both of them again. _Properly_ , this time." he said as Marcus got up, walked over to Sand and handed him both shards.

"Oh, very well, give them here and let me see what my keen arcane senses can determine." the wizard said flippantly as he took the offered shards.

Sand cast a scrying spell... but the result was not what he'd expected. He, Marcus and Duncan were knocked off their feet and flat onto their backs.

Neeshka found herself getting up and hurrying over to where Marcus lay, still looking up at the tavern ceiling.

"Hey, you alright, harbour boy?" Neeshka asked as she knelt down beside him.

Marcus looked at the tiefling as she knelt over him, a worried expression on her attractive face. "Yeah, think I'm okay. Just a bit winded." he said, a smile forming on his lips.

Neeshka nodded. "As long as it's nothing serious, harbour boy." she said, smiling back. "Was that meant to happen?" the tiefling asked, as she helped Marcus to his feet.

"Don't think so, Neesh." Marcus said, shaking his head... then he looked down to where their hands were still intertwined. Marcus looked into Neeshka's eyes and smirked.

"Hey, I was worried, okay?" Neeshka said, blushing, as she let go and went back to where she'd been sitting.

Duncan had by this time picked himself up off the floor and just scowled at what he'd just seen play out between the demon girl and his nephew. _Just what is going on between those two?_ The innkeeper made a note to ask Marcus about the tiefling later.

The wizard too had noticed the interplay between the harbourman and tiefling. It seemed to the moon elf that he had something else to occupy his time. "Well... it seems to have some... _resentment_ to being scryed. That is quite different than last time." Sand said in pain. "Are you sure these are the same shards?" he asked. "The power in them... why, it's definitely _stronger_ than last time... much stronger."

"Oh, so _now_ they're magical?" Duncan said, irritated. "I'm not paying you for two failed divinations, you charlatan."

"It's not a matter of _divination_ , you one-tankard drunk." Sand snapped back. "There is something about these shards without knowing their history, even my considerable talents cannot unlock their mysteries." He said trying to explain the obvious to a child.

"How could you not sense the magic in those shards? I can tell just by holding them and I'm no mage." Marcus asked, trying to avert a full-blown argument.

"Because he's incompetent?" Duncan snorted.

"Duncan, the more I speak to your kin here, it's evident where the _sense_ in the family went." Sand shot back as he turned to face Marcus. "Since you seem to have been given all the brains of the family, I'll be honest with you: I don't know. But I do know the shards did not have the same strength the first time I examined them." The wizard paused a moment, considering something. "There could be something about you that causes them to resonate, but I have no idea why that would be."

"So who would know the shard's history, then?" Marcus asked.

The moon elf shrugged. "You could try and speak to Aldanon... but I don't think you'd have much luck reaching him, the Blacklake District is closed down." Sand rubbed his chin doubtfully. "Aldanon lives in the Blacklake District, you see." The wizard explained. "The Watch has it locked tight, no one going in or out, no messages in or out... quite cryptic, really."

"I heard about that..." Duncan said. "Lord Dalren was killed, wasn't he? I've heard rumours, but no official word of what happened."

Sand nodded. "As have I. Not only are the Watch not talking about it, but they even called in the Cloaktower mages to investigate... which means sorcery or demons were at work." He said ominously.

"Demons?" The innkeeper asked. "Closest I've ever come to demons is Daeghun's tales about the battles down south, near West Harbour... when there was that trouble with the King of Shadows."

"Who's this King of Shadows we keep hearing about?" Neeshka asked.

Sand shrugged. "Some sorcerer or such, I believe... had a number of demons and shadows at his beck and call. Not many tales left about that period of Neverwinter history, oddly enough."

"So how am I going to meet with Aldanon?" Marcus asked.

Sand sighed. "Well, if you're not a member of the Watch... or know a secret route into Blacklake, then you're out of luck." he said, a little patronisingly. "So it seems like you have no choice but to let me examine the shards at my leisure. I'll need to hold on to them, of course..."

"Wait... Watch or secret route... not bad ideas, either way the coin lands." Duncan said, snapping his fingers. "Well, there's Marshal Cormick, he's usually at the City Watch Post, and I know he's in bad need of an extra swordarm down at the Docks. But I'm not sure if Cormick's made it back to Neverwinter, he was down near Fort Locke, last I heard."

Marcus smiled. "I can tell you Cormick's back. He arrived here on the same ship we did."

"That's good news, the Docks wouldn't be the same without Cormick keeping things running, or at least trying to." Duncan replied. "Cormick's a Harbourman, too, as I'm sure you know and folks of the Harbour are as close to kin as you can get out of the Mere. He might be able to take you into the Watch, and from there, speaking to Aldanon shouldn't be too hard." the innkeeper wrinkled his forehead. "If you want to find another route into the Blacklake, that means dealing with _other_ folks that try to control the Docks. Moire and her gang." he added, a little reluctantly.

Neeshka scowled at the mention of Moire's name. _That two faced bitch is still alive? Thought Axle would have dealt with her by now,_ the tiefling thought sourly. _Still, maybe I can get the chance to put my blade in her belly, payback for some of the humiliation I_ _'_ _ve suffered._ Neeshka mentally slapped herself. _No, no... you_ _'_ _re not like Moire or that leech Leldon, you don_ _'_ _t need to kill them to get back at them._

"Oh, _there's_ an idea, Duncan." Sand said sarcastically. "They probably were behind the Watch closing the Blacklake District in the first place."

"That wouldn't be my first choice, but if I _had_ to speak to her, how would I?" Marcus asked.

"Well, she's got thugs all over the docks..." Duncan said, thinking, "but finding one who can get you to her..."

"There's Caleb." Sand said, having an idea. "He used to try to get me to pay him gold for protection before I told him about the wards I had inscribed on the building that caged the guardian elementals." The wizard smiled. "Long story, but quick resolution."

Neeshka grimaced when she heard Caleb's name. _Oh gods, it_ _'_ _s getting worse! All I need now is Leldon and his goons to show up, then my not-so-bright and shiny past will have come back to haunt me and the harbour boy won_ _'_ _t want me._ she thought bitterly.

"Caleb... maybe, but I don't trust that harbour rat to give you a fair deal." Duncan said doubtfully. "And the price'll be steep, in bodies or coin. He doesn't like being the only one with blood on his hands." he warned.

"Doesn't sound like someone we should put our faith in." Khelgar grunted.

Sand grinned. "Still, the chances are simply talking to Caleb will make you want to kill him, so it seems a clear win, to me. If you do speak to him, though, be sure to do it downwind." The moon elf advised.

"Joining the Watch sounds more like me and maybe I can do some good while I'm at it. Where can I find Cormick?" Marcus asked.

"I'm with that. Nothing like a good excuse to knock some heads together and do some good while we're at it." Khelgar agreed.

Neeshka rolled her eyes. _Now how did I know that the harbour boy would pick the Watch?_ "Yeah, great. I hope nobody I know finds out, or there goes my sterling reputation." the tiefling remarked, not entirely happy.

Marcus couldn't help himself. _This is too good a chance to miss, she_ _'_ _s left herself open_. "Oh, I didn't know you _had_ a sterling reputation?" he said suggestively as he turned to face Neeshka.

Neeshka stood and placed her hands on her hips trying to keep a straight face. "My reputation as a _thief_. Just what kind of reputation did _you_ mean, harbour boy?" she asked.

Marcus just smiled and wiggled his eyebrows then turned back to Duncan and Sand.

"This isn't over, Cole." Neeshka said.

"I didn't think that it was." The harbourman replied with a slight smile. The look on both Duncan and Sand's faces was something Marcus was going to remember for a long time: they were not sure what to make of the strange conversation they'd just witnessed.

Duncan shook himself out of the daze he seemed to have been in. _I_ _'_ _m really going to have to talk to him about the demon girl._ "You should find Cormick in the Watch post, near the Dolphin Bridge that leads to the Merchant Quarter. He needs help, so it shouldn't be much of a tough sell to join up."

"As for Caleb, he should be lounging around the corner, east along the main road; just follow the smell. If you want to join with him, he'll probably ask you to hurt or kill someone, so be warned." Sand said. "Well, you can certainly find your way into trouble from here." The moon elf smirked knowingly as he glanced in Neeshka's direction. "Me, I will head back to my lonely merchant existence. Should you need my expertise, simply ask... but just in case, bring a great deal of gold as well." With that Sand turned and walked out of the Flagon.

"First thing is first. I and my friends need rooms and a good bath, Uncle Duncan." Marcus said indicating Neeshka, Khelgar and Elanee.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Duncan said. "Sal, make yourself useful and show our guests to their rooms!" he yelled. "What's with you and the tiefling girl?" The innkeeper asked, turning back to Marcus.

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked, though he thought he knew what's coming.

Duncan looked at his kin. "She seems overly protective of you. Though I can't imagine why. And why are you even travelling with one of her kind?" he asked.

Marcus frowned at the undertone of Duncan's question. It didn't really surprise him but that didn't mean he had to like it. "Is Neeshka overprotective? I hadn't really noticed." This was true, the harbourman hadn't. He was aware they'd been flirting and Torm knew where that would lead. "As to why she's with me that really is complicated. But we'll just say I saved her life and leave it at that."

"You know I'm not keen on having a half demon girl in my inn." Duncan said coolly.

"She has a _name,_ Duncan." Marcus said, his eyes cold as ice. "You'd do well to remember that." The harbourman was making it clear he wouldn't stand for any disrespect. "If you try and force Neeshka out _we_ all leave, not just her. Understand?" Marcus turned on his heel and left the common room before Duncan could reply.

"Tsk, tsk, Duncan." Bishop said, amused. "Being told what to do in your own inn and by kin no less."

"Silence, Bishop." growled the innkeeper, giving the human ranger a cold glare.

Bishop shrugged. "Whatever you say, Duncan." he said. "Seems to me your kin might be more trouble than you bargained for."

"It's not my kin I'm worried about. It's the demon girl that bothers me." Duncan said. "What does he see in her?"

The ranger shrugged again, losing interest in the conversation. He too had seen the interplay between the harbourman and tiefling. Bishop was the kind of man who wasn't too fussy when it came to females if he were in the mood. And he'd been called all sorts of unpleasant names as a result of his behaviour. Though he'd never even considered doing a tiefling. Perhaps being stuck in Duncan's inn might not be a total waste with the arrival of the innkeeper's kin and his tiefling companion.


	20. Chapter 20

"I want a word with you, Cole." Neeshka said, leaning in the open doorway of her room, waiting for Marcus to walk past.

The harbourman sighed. "Alright, Neesh." he said. "Dare I ask what this is about?"

Neeshka rolled her eyes. "Like you don't know. Now get your butt in here." she demanded. Marcus raised his eyebrows. _Just what are you playing at, Neesh?_ All the same he followed her and shut the door behind him.

Cormick winced as he read the orders from Captain Brelaina. "You weren't joking when you said _serious,_ Sergeant." he said, looking at Aden. "I need you to do a favour for me." the Graycloak Marshal continued as he wrote a short note then slipped into an envelope which he addressed, then handed it to Aden. "Take this to the marked address _tonight_ ; it's very important that either Kari or Aaron get this."

Aden nodded his understanding. "Very well, marshal." he said as he turned and left the watch post.

"What was that all about?" Lieutenant Roe asked, confused.

"My trip down south to Fort Locke was far more interesting than I thought it would be. I've learned of things that may threaten Neverwinter. The note I gave to Aden will make sure that those that need to know do know." Cormick said. "I'd have gone myself, but..." he held up the orders from Brelaina.

"Oh." Roe said. The lieutenant felt out of his depth.

"You know I _should_ be mad at you." Neeshka said, glaring at Marcus "You all but called me a…"

He cut her off. "I know. It was rather shameful of me, wasn't it?" Marcus sighed. "At the time it seemed a good idea. It was just the way you said about your reputation as a thief." He looked down at his boots. "You have every right to me mad at me, Neesh." Marcus felt really bad for teasing Neeshka the way he had.

"Look at me, you idiot." Neeshka said, her voice softer. The harbourman looked up and he wasn't sure what he saw but it wasn't anger. "I know you were just teasing. I was annoyed a little but I'm over it, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Marcus asked, taking a few steps closer.

Neeshka nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." she said. "Though I'm _still_ not happy about working for the City Watch."

Marcus rolled his eyes; that didn't surprise him. "I see and I suppose you think we should work for this Caleb?" he asked. "Sorry, that's not going to happen."

Neeshka placed her hands on her hips, something Marcus found incredibly sexy for some reason. Her form-fitting leather armour wasn't helping. "And why's that may I ask?"

"Why do you think?" Marcus asked surprised. "He's a bloody criminal!"

"Well, gee, guess what, harbour boy." Neeshka said. "So am I!"

Marcus grunted in frustration. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?" he asked.

"Damned right I'm not." the tiefling said, her tail twitching.

"Damn you, woman." Marcus muttered. "Alright, so what do you know about Caleb?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Neeshka replied, not sure where this was going.

Marcus smiled. "I'm assuming you may know something of Caleb, seeing as you want us to work for him?" he said.

Neeshka hesitated before she answered. "Well… from what I've heard, he's not that bright. He is prone to violence and isn't exactly mentally stable. Oh, and likes to needlessly maim and kill people to make a point." she added.

The harbourman smiled a bitter smile. "And you've just answered why I want nothing to do with him. The City Watch is a far safer bet in my opinion."

Neeshka nodded at the truth of what Marcus had just said "I see your point. Damn, I hate it when you're right." She grumbled, but secretly she was relieved that she didn't have to deal with Caleb or Moire.

Marcus smiled as he put his arms round Neeshka's waist and pulled her to him. "Think I've said on more than one occasion you're a good woman, or you try to be." he said looking into her eyes. "You know... Neeshka isn't a common name."

It was Neeshka's turn to smile as she put her arms around the harbourman's neck. What they were doing and where it would lead she didn't know but it was nice and more than a little thrilling. "I was told it means something in the Lower Planes, but since I don't get down there much..." she said, "although, _obviously_ , good old grandpa made a habit of coming up here for the night life, if you, uh, get my meaning." Neeshka felt embarrassed by that fact. "Not many people get my name right. Or try to."

"What do you mean by that, sweetheart?" the harbourman asked

Neeshka grinned. "Usually I'm called 'thief', 'cursed one', 'demon wench', 'rat child', 'goat girl', the list goes on." she said. "You'd think 'Neeshka' wasn't that hard to remember."

"You mean to tell me you get those kinds of insults _all the time_?" Marcus asked, shocked and a little appalled by the fact, though if he stopped and thought about it, it wouldn't seem so surprising.

Neeshka shrugged. "It's not so bad, I mean, all those things are true."

Marcus snorted. "Not sure about that. Thief, I guess, is accurate enough. But as to the rest? They're just insults, pure and simple, and none of them are true in any way." he said with a grin. "But then I think I'm a bit biased in my opinion of you."

"That's the thing I don't understand, harbour boy." Neeshka said in a soft voice. "What do you see in me?" she asked. "I mean you've been really good to me... not that I'm not grateful or anything but I don't usually get treated like this." Then she looked a little awkward. "And you seem to... um, fancy me too, which is really surprising, let me tell you."

"Ah, not easy things to answer." Marcus replied. "What do I see in you? Well... I see a young woman who wants to have a better life than she has but never has the help she needs." he said. "And yes, I guess I do fancy you. Torm know why, though. Ever since we met in less than ideal circumstances I've found you interesting and intriguing... and very easy on the eyes." The harbourman winked.

Neeshka blushed. "Oh, gods, you do have it bad, don't you?" she said teasing. "You've got to be out of your mind to want a girl like me, though. I'm a tiefling, in case you hadn't noticed." she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. She was going to enjoy this while it lasted.

"I know what you are, sweetheart, but that does not make you _who_ you are... and that's what really matters." Marcus said seriously. "I'm more interested in Neeshka the _person,_ and not Neeshka the tiefling if that makes any sense." he said, looking down at the woman in his arms.

Neeshka nodded. "I think I understand but neither of us are in for an easy time, you know?" she said, warning him of what they'd face. "I mean, if things go the way they seem to be, you're going to have just as much trouble as I do. You're human, after all, and Neverwinter is a predominately human city. You start dating me and well…"

"In all honesty, I don't care." Marcus said. "I guess it comes from living in a small village where I was more of an outsider than anything else." he explained. "To me you're just a woman like any other. You're just as human as me. You have hopes and dreams and, most importantly of all, you have feelings too." The harbourman sighed. "But the stigma of being a tiefling isn't an easy thing to shake. Most people are happy to believe that tieflings are evil, given their demonic ancestry." Then he smiled. "Which I know isn't true about you, Neesh. You might be a little rough round the edges but your heart is in the right place most of the time."

Neeshka looked up into the harbourman's ice blue eyes. "You really believe that, don't you?" she asked, amazed. "You're not just saying it, you mean it too. Do you really see me as a woman and not a tiefling?" Neeshka had a hard time wrapping her mind round the concept.

Marcus couldn't help but smile sadly at her words, filled with doubt. "Think I've said this once before, but you look plenty like a woman from where I'm stood, my dear. If anyone tells you anything to the contrary, I'll whack them upside the head."

Neeshka grinned for a few seconds. "I have _no_ idea who my mum or dad were…" she said sadly. "I was abandoned, I guess, but raised by priests, who tried to convert me, so I went away for a long time." Neeshka grinned again. "Kind of wish I'd known you back then, you know?"

Marcus raised his eyebrows. "Priests?" he asked surprised. "I'm guessing things didn't work out that well?" He was having a hard time visualising the sassy and street smart tiefling in a temple.

"Yeah, priests of Helm." Neeshka said with a nod. "The Watcher, the Vigilant One, Kind to Children." She said in a mock baritone as she rolled her eyes. "Were _they_ a hard headed bunch. Really up on the discipline, not so much on the caring and forgiveness. But they're priests of Helm, so what are you going to do?" Neeshka shrugged her shoulders.

Marcus frowned at the idea of Helmnites raising Neeshka. It was a recipe for disaster. "Not much on forgiveness?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I mean, we all get into trouble sometimes. Or a lot." Neeshka said sounding a little guilty. "And I guess they ran out of 'I forgive yous' at some point. Anyway, so after helping myself to their collection plate after a particularly moving sermon, I decided to see what else I could help myself to." She said with a grin. "But you know, those tales could fill a book, and I think you get the idea."

"You know that explains a lot about you." Marcus mused. "But I'm glad to see that you're still you and not what the helmites tried to make you."

Neeshka smiled. "So what was your foster father like?" she asked.

"Daeghun? He's always been… distant, I guess you could say. He raised me well enough. I don't know if it's because he's an elf and is far older than I really want to think about or what but he's always kept me at arms length." Marcus said as he looked into Neeshka's expressive red eyes. "But thinking about what Duncan said, I think Daeghun's distance may have more to do with the battle that destroyed West Harbour years ago. It's never talked about much but you hear things if you listen carefully enough." He explained. "I know his wife was killed in the battle. I think I remind him to much of that fact. He's looked after me out of duty to my mother, that much I do know."

Both Neeshka and Marcus fell silent for a time, their foreheads and noses touching. The only things that could be heard were the crackle of the fire in the hearth and the sound of their breathing. "Does this remind you of anything?" Marcus asked after a while.

Neeshka grinned. "Yeah, on the deck of the Double Eagle."

The harbourman nodded. "Until Khelgar came on deck. Which was probably a good thing, otherwise we may have scarred him for life." he said, thinking back to what the dwarf had interrupted.

Neeshka laughed. "And what would we have been doing to scar him so much?" she asked, her eyes daring him to kiss her.

Marcus grinned wickedly. "This." He said as he closed what little distance there was between them and spent what seemed like the next several minutes kissing Neeshka senseless, though she was returning the favour.

"That was…" Marcus said a little out of breath, "...incredible, sweetheart."

Neeshka realised with some horror that she'd just let her guard down. She'd let all her defences drop because she'd wanted to see if the harbourman would be bold enough to kiss her. Surprisingly though, Neeshka found herself not caring and in fact she was very pleased. Their not so brief and very intense kiss had awoken something deep within her that she couldn't yet work out.

Neeshka smiled seductively. "You weren't half bad yourself." she said as she rubbed herself against the harbourman. She wanted to see how far she could push his resolve. _Are you mad?_ Neeshka asked herself.

Marcus had to take several large breaths; some parts of his body were reacting strongly to Neeshka's provocative move. "As fun as this has been, I had better go, my dear, otherwise I may not be responsible for my actions."

Neeshka raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I'm danger?" she asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Possibly." Marcus replied guardedly. "Has anyone told you, you are a beautiful woman, Neeshka?"

"Sometimes." she said. "But until now I've never really believed them."

Marcus smiled. "Well that's something." he said. "I better go before this close encounter of ours goes further than what's proper, sweetheart."

Neeshka nodded as she reluctantly let Marcus go and stepped away from him. "I guess you're right. Don't want to course too much of a scandal on our first night in Neverwinter." she said with a grin.

The harbourman chuckled at that. "No, we'll probably manage that tomorrow when we go to the Watch Post and see Cormick." he said kissing Neeshka quickly on the forehead before he left her room.

"Serena, surely you don't _have_ to go?" Imoen asked as she followed her headstrong half sister through the halls of Serena's Waterdeep home.

The battle priestess sighed as she turned to the pink haired mage. "Immy, I'm having dreams again. There's something dark happening near Neverwinter, I _have_ to go." Serena said.

Imoen only nodded and fiddled with her robes. "Just don't do something too crazy, like, say, facing down a guardian from some long dead empire, okay?" she begged.

Serena snorted. "I've faced the power of a dead god, several mad wizards, an entire army of drow and a duke of the Nine Hells. There's not much left that can faze me." she said as she opened the door to the armoury.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't stop me worrying about you, big sis." Imoen said as she followed the priestess. "Valen is going to have a fit when he gets back from Sigil and you're not here." she warned.

Serena smiled at the mention of the broody tiefling weaponmaster. It had been several years since they had defeated the arch devil Mephistopheles. But even so, despite Serena's best efforts Valen remained very set in his ways.

"He'll find me, Imoen. He always does." The priestess said as she looked over her collection of weapons and armour. Each piece was unique and all had a story attached as to how they'd come into Serena's ownership.

Marcus stood looking out the window of his room, a slight smile still lingering as he pondered what had transpired in Neeshka's room. She had proven him right. She was just as human as he was, for Neeshka had shown just how vulnerable she was. The tiefling longed for something akin to a normal life and she also aspired to that most basic human need to be loved and accepted.

Marcus looked up and sighed. "I've got my work cut out for me, haven't I?" he asked softly. "I must be mad, or in love..." the harbourman rubbed his temples, i _f I think about this too much I_ _'_ _ll give myself a headache and not get any sleep._

Neeshka walked over to her door and locked it, her hand lingering on the handle as she began to hum then sing.

 _Prison gates won't open up for me._

 _On these hands and knees I'm crawling._

 _Oh, I reach for you._

 _Well I'm terrified of these four walls._

 _These iron bars can't hold my soul in._

 _All I need is you._

 _Come please I'm calling._

 _And oh I scream for you._

 _Hurry I'm falling._

The tiefling smiled as she turned away and walked to the bed. She now understood the words.

 _Show me what it's like._

 _To be the last one standing._

 _And teach me wrong from right._

 _And I'll show you what I can be._

 _Say it for me. Say it to me._

 _And I'll leave this life behind me._

 _Say it if it's worth saving me._

Neeshka sighed heavily as she sat down. "Is that what you're trying to do harbour boy? Save me?" she asked. "Why? What do you see in me?" Neeshka shook her head. She didn't understand.


	21. Chapter 21

"There must be _someone_ you can spare, lieutenant. He's the first shopkeeper to take a stand against these thugs and deserves our protection." Cormick said to Lieutenant Roe as Marcus and his friends walked into the watch post.

"You know the number of men I have available to me, Marshal. You also know the efforts I've been taking to weed out turncoats." The hard pressed lieutenant replied. "I can send some watchmen to this shopkeeper, but then we'll have to postpone the sweep through the northern district. I'm sure you'll agree that we want every man available for that operation."

Cormick shook his head. "The Council hasn't done us any favours with that last vote, have they, lieutenant?" he sighed. "We'll just have to make do with what we've been given. Very well then, postpone the sweep. Assign some men to the shopkeeper. Place the others on patrol and…" Cormick smiled when he noticed Marcus, who still had his two companions from Fort Locke as well as a wood elf. "Well, what brings you to the watch post, Marcus?" he asked. "I managed to speak with my captain this morning, and she agreed that your services were quite valuable and that you deserve some monetary compensation."

"That isn't necessary, Cormick. I was just doing what needed to be done. That and I wasn't going to get very far otherwise." Marcus replied, slightly embarrassed. "However, you might be able to help me with something."

Cormick grinned. "That might have been the case Marcus, but you have expenses to cover and you're going to have to get used to being rewarded... and frequently too, I suspect. But enough of that. What can I do for a fellow Harbourman?" he asked.

"We need to enter the Blacklake District. I have to see Aldanon the sage about the shard I carry, which, according to Sand is something that he might know about." Marcus explained.

"I see. I'm afraid we have the entire district locked up tight. You won't be getting in any time soon." Cormick said darkly. "The only way anyone gets in is if they're a member of the Watch, and even then Captain Brelaina has to personally approve anyone who wants to enter Blacklake. That woman takes her job very seriously." Lieutenant Roe tried not to snort too loudly about the Captain's competence. He was of the opinion that it was due to her leadership, or lack thereof, that the Docks were in the state it was. "She won't just give you one if you ask." Cormick said, giving the lieutenant a disapproving look. Though he did agree with the man, you couldn't badmouth your superiors too much.

"What if I were to work for the City Watch?" Marcus asked. After all, that was his main reason coming here this morning. "Would that help?"

"It would be a good start." Cormick nodded thoughtfully. "Knowing you, you're more than capable of handling the job. If you make enough of an impact, Captain Brelaina may even take an interest in you." The Marshal said with a smile. "The City Watch has lost its grip here on the Docks District. Criminal gangs are running loose, and even some of our own seem to have forgotten the oaths that they took when they joined." Cormick said, voicing his feelings on the turncoats. "It hasn't been just your usual crime wave, however. These thugs have been well organized. We've heard a name... Moire. We think she's the one running the gang. We also know others have tried to organize their own gangs. The City Watch is outnumbered. We can use anyone willing to join our ranks."

"Alright Corrmick, I'm in." Marcus said. After all, it was a means to an end. "But what about my friends?" he asked, indicating Elanee, Khelgar and Neeshka.

"What'd I tell you about Marcus, Roe?" Cormick said with a grin. "Gets things done with little fuss." He turned back to Marcus. "As for your friends, they don't have any official power but I'll note that you have three adventurers in your personal employ. It's not uncommon when the Watch is so short handed. Where are you staying?" Cormick asked, though he already knew.

"At the Sunken Flagon. It's handy knowing the owner." Marcus turned to face Neeshka. "See, Neesh, no need to worry. Your reputation will be alright; you're not officially working for the Watch." he said with a wink. Neeshka just poked her tongue out at him which made Marcus laugh as he was remembering their kiss the previous night. He'd gotten to know her tongue quite well.

"Yes, sir. A valuable recruit." Lieutenant Roe answered, looking a bit bewildered at what had just transpired. "The Captain will be pleased." he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"We can only hope, lieutenant." Cormick said. "Here, Marcus, you'll need to wear this cloak to mark you as a member of the City Watch. We'll sort out a proper uniform later." the marshal said, as he handed Marcus the cloak. "And believe me, your arrival has helped us out immensely. As you likely overheard, we've got a problem with one of the shopkeepers. His name's Hagen, and he's decided to stand up to the criminals of this district."

"He's either brave or foolish... or a brave fool, harbour boy." Neeshka remarked. "If that lowlife Caleb is working for that cold blooded bitch Moire, that merchant is in a world of trouble."

Cormick nodded in agreement at Neeshka's words. He was a little surprised by her obvious hatred of Moire and Caleb. "Get down to his shop and make sure nothing happens to him." he told Marcus. "My gut tells me Moire's crew isn't through with him yet." Neeshka, Elanee and Khelgar had started walking out of the Watch Post when Cormick put a restraining hand on Marcus's arm. "Can I tell you something?" he asked.

The harbourman nodded. "This is about Neeshka, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes." Cormick said. "Neeshka has a record with the Watch as long as your arm. Not that we've ever managed to pin anything major on her. We know well enough what she gets up to."

Marcus smiled. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me, Cormick."

Cormick looked thoughtful. "No, I don't suppose you would be. Anyway, do me a favour and keep an eye on her. Never know, it might do her some good working for the Watch."

"Oh, don't worry, Cormick, I have every intention of keeping my eyes on Neeshka." Marcus replied, keeping his tone neutral as he turned and walked out of the Watch post.

* * *

"Alright, harbour boy, what did your buddy the Marshal want?" Neeshka asked, her hands on hips and tail twitching. "Telling you to watch me like a hawk, no doubt."

"Come on, Neeshka." Khelgar said. "You can't blame the man for doing his job, can you?" he asked with a grin.

"I guess not, Khelgar. But it doesn't mean I have to like it, you know." Neeshka replied.

Marcus gave the tiefling a quick hug. "Yes, he told me about your record with the watch." He said. "Cormick also said that I should keep an eye on you and that working for the Watch might do some good." Then the harbourman grinned. "I have every intention of keeping my eyes on you, Neesh, just not in the way Cormick was thinking." Neeshka's cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink and she had to look away from the harbourman's intense gaze.

"Oh, gods, will you two get a room?" Khelgar complained good naturedly. It seemed the harbourman was deadly serious about wooing the tiefling.

Elanee smiled slightly. "Now is not the time, you two." she said, admonishing her love struck friends. "Come, we need to get to Hagen's shop."

Marcus, a grin still on his face, nodded. "You're right, Elanee. Come on, let's get a move on." The four friends walked away from the watch post and toward the docks.

* * *

A human woman approaching middle age with flame red hair, green eyes and dressed in what was obviously an expensive outfit smiled as she watched the strange quartet walk away. "Well, well... that's most interesting." she murmured under her breath. "What are you doing back in Neverwinter, Neeshka, my girl, and with friends it seems?"

The mysterious woman made her way toward the watch post to see if she could find out what had brought an old acquaintance back to Neverwinter. "Lord Nasher might want to know about this." she mused.

* * *

"Is the owner of this shop in?" Marcus asked the young woman behind the counter.

"That would be my father, and yes he's here. Might I ask what it is you wish to speak with him about?" the young woman asked.

"We're with the City Watch." Marcus replied. "I understand that your father is having trouble with the local ruffians."

"I'm pleased to see that the watch still responds so promptly to reports of crime." the woman said, sounding a little frustrated. "It's good to know that the watch considers threats to one's livelihood as sufficient reason for an investigation."

Marcus sighed. _Cormick, just what have you landed me in?_ "I take it you're unhappy with the watch."

"Unhappy only begins to describe my frustration. However, now that you are here I am more than willing to forgive. Please wait here while I fetch my father. He will be happy to know that his pleas have been answered." the woman said as she vanished out the back of the shop. A few moments later she reappeared with her father following. "The City Watch has honoured us with their presence, father. Perhaps a celebration is in order."

"Be silent, Reesa." Hagen said, scolding his daughter. "They are here now, and they mean to help." He then turned to Marcus. "Thank you for responding. Forgive my daughter she has yet to learn patience."

"So what can the watch do for you, Hagen?" Marcus asked.

"I want the watch to put a stop to the tribute demands that a local thug named Caleb has insisted from the merchants." Hagen explained. "For all the 'services' that he's been providing." He snorted. "If you'd listen to Caleb's goons you'd think the only reason the entire docks haven't burned down is because of their efforts."

Marcus nodded. "I can't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do about your situation."

"That's all I can ask of you, I suppose." Hagen said as he turned to face his daughter. "Reesa, I want you to go home where it's safe until this is all over. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm not leaving you here alone, papa. I want to help if Caleb sends more men." Reesa said defiantly.

"Reesa, your father is right. Things are liable to get unpleasant. No place for a young lady like your good self." Marcus said.

Reesa nodded. "Yes, papa. But if anything happens, I want you to let the Watch handle it. Do you promise that you will stay out of it?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, yes. You have my word." Hagen said, somewhat dismissively.

* * *

Cormick was finishing up some paperwork now that the planned sweep through the northern district was able to go ahead. He looked up when he heard footsteps on the tiled floor. "By the gods!" he cried in surprise. "Kari, what are you doing here?"

The red haired woman smiled. "You should know better than to ask me that question, Cormick." she said, leaning on the desk. "I got your message, so here I am. What was Neeshka doing here? Last place I'd have expected to see her."

Cormick grinned. "Well, seems there is quite a story to that." he said as he recounted to Kari what had happened near Fort Locke, Marcus' efforts to locate Commander Tann and the other happenings he'd been told about on the voyage to Neverwinter. "That's why I sent you the note, cryptic as it was. There's more happening that Lord Nasher needs to know about." He said. "Also, if you want to know more, it may be worth talking to the owner of the Sunken Flagon, Duncan Farlong as that's where Marcus and his friends are staying."

"Thanks, Cormick, you've given me a lot to work with." Kari said thoughtfully. "It's more than a little concerning too. I can tell you now that Nasher won't like it, not with the troubles in Blacklake. Makes me wonder if they aren't all connected, somehow."

"No trouble, Kari, we've been friends for a long time, and anyway, it was my duty to report something as serious as this. If you don't mind my asking, what's with the sudden interest in Neeshka?" Cormick asked.

"Ah... you could say this is an unfinished mission of sorts on behalf of Lord Nasher." Kari said with an enigmatic smile.

Cormick raised his hands. "In that case, I don't want to know any more, thanks all the same. Knowing you is hazardous enough for me." Kari just chuckled as she left the watch post. Her next stop was the Sunken Flagon.

* * *

"Caleb didn't like your answer, merchant. You will pay him the tribute or things will get unpleasant here pretty soon." said the leader of the group of four thugs.

"I will not be bullied." Hagen said. "Caleb has my answer. I owe him nothing."

"Wrong answer, old man. Maybe a few broken bones will change your mind." The thug growled as he looked round the shop. "Where's your daughter? Sent her away, did you? Not smart at all. We can find her..."

The next thing the thug knew he had a long sword blade at his throat and he'd been slammed against the wall. "That's quite enough of your lip, you good for nothing low life." Marcus growled. "You and your buddies are under arrest; and don't worry, I'll be paying Caleb a little visit soon enough." he said, his eyes cold as ice. "We do this the easy way... or the hard way, which would mean you don't walk out of here alive." The harbourman had more important things to worry about than the local hoods, but this watchman's job was a means to an end.

"Hey, just calm down. Look, this isn't my idea. Caleb's the one who sent us here." The thug said, clearly alarmed at the way this, supposedly easy intimidation job had gone.

"That's as may be." Khelgar said. "But you're acting on his orders so you're just as guilty."

"Hagen, do you have any rope handy?" Marcus asked, not taking his eyes off the thug.

"Yes, I do have some out back. Why do you ask?" Hagen inquired.

"Good. Get it and then we can tie up these four misfits." Marcus explained. "Khelgar, I want you and Elanee to stay here and keep an eye on them. Neeshka and I will go see Caleb."

"Alright, but I'd rather be going with you." The dwarf said.

"I know, Khelgar. We shouldn't be long." The harbourman said as he started to tie up the four thugs. Soon he and Neeshka left to find Caleb while Elanee and Khelgar kept a watchful eye on their captives.

* * *

Kari walked into the Sunken Flagon which for mid morning was pretty empty, so needless to say Duncan noticed the red haired woman almost straight away.

"Well now, what can old Duncan do for a lovely lady like yourself?" the half elf asked as Kari sat on a bar stool.

"How about a tankard of your best ale, perhaps?" Kari asked. _This was going to be too easy_ , she thought to herself. "My friend Cormick was telling me that your nephew had arrived?"

Duncan raised his eyebrows. "Cormick, aye? Then Marcus has signed up with the watch I take it?" Kari nodded. "Good. I was a bit worried what with that tiefling and all."

"Tiefling?" Kari asked, sounding surprised. "Your nephew keeps unusual company then."

"Aye." Duncan snorted. "You don't know the half of it. There is the tiefling who's a thief, a wood elf druid and a dwarf who wants to become a monk of all things." the innkeeper said.

"My, my, that is quite the mixed group." Kari said, impressed.

"Khelgar and Elanee are alright. But it's the tiefling that has me worried. What's her name now? Neeshka?" Duncan said trying to recall the tiefling's name. "Yeah, Neeshka. She seems far too attached to my nephew. I don't like it. Though Marcus being a harbourman is too stubborn to notice."

Kari smirked as she drained her tankard and got off the bar stool as she placed some gold on the bar. "Thanks for the ale and the chat. It's been most interesting." she said before she turned and walked out.

Bishop had watched the whole thing with detached amusement. "Duncan, you do realise you've been had." he remarked to the innkeeper.

"What are you on about now, Bishop?' Duncan asked as he turned to face the ranger.

"That woman wasn't just here for a drink. In fact I'd go as far as to say a drink was the last reason she was here." Bishop said, an evil smirk on his face. "She was after information and you happily gave it to her."

"Information? What information, Bishop?" Duncan asked.

"What, you mean you don't know?" the ranger scoffed. "To me it was obvious, she was after information about your tiefling-loving kin and his friends. Sure, you didn't tell her much but she seemed happy with what she was told. Don't know what it means, though."

* * *

"Well, what brings the great and supposedly _retired_ Kari Byron to the Docks?" Sand asked almost as soon as the woman in question was out the door of the Flagon.

"I _should_ have known you'd come out from under the nearest rock, Sand. What do you want?" Kari asked the wizard.

"It's not what _I_ want, dear girl, but more what _you_ want." Sand replied. "You didn't come here for the fun of it. You were pumping Duncan for information, were you not?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes, as it happens. Not that it was that useful." Kari said, looking at the moon elf in thought. "What do you know about Duncan's nephew and Neeshka?"

Sand arched an eyebrow. "Well, I do know a little. Like why the harbourman is here. As to the tiefling, all I can say with any certainty is that she's attracted to Marcus, as he is to her. Not that Duncan is happy about it, mind you." the moon elf observed.

"Alright, Sand, stop playing games. Why is Marcus here?" Kari asked as she folded her arms over her chest. She'd dealt with the moon elf enough to know what he was like.

"Answer me one thing first, Kari." Sand said. "Why the interest in Neeshka?" he asked.

Kari rolled her eyes. "Fine, have it your way, Sand." She said. _Some things never change_. "This is something of an unfinished mission of mine. Years ago I tried to recruit Neeshka to replace me as Nasher's spymaster. Now that she's back in Neverwinter I might be able to do just that."

Sand nodded with a smile. "In that case, Kari, I'll tell you all I know. Marcus came here after an attack on West Harbour. He carries with him two silver shards that were recovered many years ago after the battle with the King of Shadows." he recounted. "They are the remains of something magical... exactly what I couldn't say. However, Aldanon the sage in Blacklake may know something. If Marcus and his friends can get to see him."

Kari's eyes sparkled. "Ah so that's why Neeshka is working for the Watch. Thanks, Sand. I might have need of your services later, if all goes as I hope." She said thinking ahead.

"You know where to find me, dear girl." Sand replied as he walked back to his shop.

* * *

"What're you looking at, hound?" Caleb asked as Marcus and Neeshka walked up to him. "The watch isn't welcome here..." He trailed off on seeing Neeshka stood at the harbourman's side. "What are you doing with the hound, demon wrench? They finally collar you?" Caleb asked.

Neeshka snorted. "Yeah, right, like the watch has managed to collar me after all these years." she said, rolling her eyes. "No, when I heard they were planning on bringing you in, I just had to come and watch. Old times' sake, you know." The tiefling's sarcasm was obvious, even to someone of Caleb's limited intellect. "You know what they say about revenge, it's best served cold." Caleb wasn't sure what he found more disturbing, Neeshka's coldness as she spoke or her eyes glowing like red hot coals.

The harbourman looked sideways at his tiefling companion. It was obvious that Neeshka and Caleb had a past, and not a very pleasant one. Marcus also had visions of what had almost transpired at Fort Locke with Vallis, This time, though, Marcus doubted he'd try and stop Neeshka if she snapped. "I thought you might want to come and have a chat with Marshal Cormick at the watch post, Caleb." Marcus said pleasantly. "And by the way, it's not a request. You're coming with me. _Now."_

Caleb laughed. "You've got a lot to learn if you think you can just come here and try to arrest me." he said angrily.

Marcus smiled coldly as he kicked Caleb in between the legs, the harbourman's heavy plate boot connecting with the thug's privates. Caleb howled in pain and he dropped his short sword as he cupped his hands over his groin. "I'm not _giving_ you a choice, Caleb. You're coming with me or you die here in this gods forsaken street. It's up to you."

Neeshka winced in fake sympathy. "That _had_ to hurt." she muttered. "Kind of glad I'm a girl." _The harbour boy's girl,_ she thought.

"It's time Moire learned who's really in charge of the docks and it certainly isn't her. Now come on, you lowlife. On your feet." Marcus said has he hauled Caleb to his feet and marched him away back to Hagen's, Neeshka trailing behind, a slight spring in her step.

Caleb's two bodyguards were too shocked to do anything other than watch. They looked at each other after Caleb had been taken away. Moire would need to hear about this.

* * *

Lord Nasher was working on some important papers and he hated it. It was one of the banes of being Lord of a city state, the wretched paperwork, most of which he had a staff to take care of, but some he had to do himself. He looked up from his work on hearing a short sharp knock on his office door.

"Enter." Nasher said shortly. The door swung open and in stepped the last person he'd expected "Kari?" He asked. "What in the hells are you doing here?" What had brought the red haired woman to Castle Never?

Kari grinned. "Can't your former spymaster drop in and say hello to her old boss?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes as she leaned against the office wall.

Nasher smiled. "No." he said. "You've come here for a reason. I know that much Kari."

"Alright, yes, I am here for a reason." Kari said, rising her hands in mock surrender. "Do you remember me telling you about the tiefling rogue, Neeshka some years ago, Lord Nasher?" Kari asked.

Nasher nodded. "Yes, I do. As I recall, you said she'd make a good replacement for you. A pity you were never able to mange to convince her."

"It wasn't through lack of trying." Kari said ruefully. "The poor woman wouldn't trust easily, and I couldn't risk revealing who I truly was." She grinned. "But all may not be lost, Lord Nasher. Neeshka is back in Neverwinter and she has an interesting collection of friends. I saw her in the Docks District this morning in the company of a human, dwarf and a wood elf." she said as she handed Nasher the notes she'd made. "Here's what I've managed to dig up on them so far. Makes for some interesting reading."

"So I see." Nasher said as he leafed though the detailed notes. "So Marshal Cormick has recruited them for the Watch?" he asked, surprised.

"The man's between a rock and hard place, thanks to the last council meeting which both Aarin and I warned you against." Kari reminded Nasher. "But no, the council had to have its reconstruction budget upped." The former spymaster said. "And I'm not even going to say what I think of Captain Brelaina." Kari just rolled her eyes.

Nasher shook his head. "Brelaina does the best she can." he said. "As for the council, they'd been getting... restless." Nasher hadn't been at all happy about the watch having its budget cut back to next to nothing.

Kari snorted at Nasher's weak defense of the Watch Captain. "If you say so, my Lord. Still, it seems that the group's leader, Marcus Cole, has an interest in Blacklake. Something to do with seeing the sage Aldanon that lives there over some silver shards." she said. "Also, Aarin has been hearing of some strange goings on he's trying to follow up on. But perhaps most worrying of all is what Cormick has learned from Cole and his friends, that the events round Fort Locke and Highcliff seemed to be linked, and that a Hosttower mage may be involved."

"Just what I need, more Luskans." Nasher muttered darkly. He was going to have some reading to do once Kari left. It was humbling at times to have people so loyal to you... or were Aran and Kari loyal to Neverwinter? Sometimes it was hard to tell. "How are Aarin and the children?" he asked. It was a chance to catch up with both of his former spymasters.

Kari smiled. "Aarin is well, as are the children, though having twins is a handful." She said. "We couldn't keep doing our jobs and juggle the kids. Shame in a way, both Aarin and I miss this place at times." Kari sighed.

Nasher smiled at the wishful look on the woman's face. "I don't know about that, Kari. Both of you have been helpful over the years, even though you're supposedly retired and rising a family."

Kari shrugged. "Once a spymaster, always a spymaster, I guess."

"Obviously." Nasher observed. "Do you think it will be possible to recruit Neeshka this time?" he asked.

"I think so." Kari said. "But it's too soon at the moment. Also, I think it may be worth keeping tabs on both Marcus Cole and Neeshka." Her eyes sparkled. "From what I've picked up, they are attracted to one another."

Nasher raised his eyebrows. "That's unexpected." He said. "As always, Kari, you've given me much to think about." The former spymaster nodded and slipped out the door.

Nasher rubbed his chin in thought. A human and tiefling? Having been an adventurer in his youth such a thing didn't worry him too much, as he'd seen many strange things, but how would the people of Neverwinter react? Time would tell.


	22. Chapter 22

"I knew you'd be more than capable of handling things, Marcus, but... you don't waste any time, do you?" Cormick asked with a raised eyebrow as Marcus led Caleb, who was walking a little oddly, and his four thugs from Hagen's shop. "Obviously you were able to keep Hagen from harm. This might go some way towards giving the people of Neverwinter more confidence in the Watch, that we are capable of standing up to these criminals. But we've got a lot of work still to do."

"So you've brought Caleb in as well." Lieutenant Roe said. "Moved on to extortion, has he? My sources suspected Caleb of being Moire's man in the south docks... bringing him in will hurt her operations there."

"If it wasn't for your hound kicking me in the knackers I wouldn't be here." Caleb muttered darkly.

"You wouldn't come along when asked so I made you more... receptive to the idea." Marcus said coldly as he shoved the man into a cell. "Or would you rather be a corpse on a docks street?" he asked.

Cormick sighed and had to suppress a smile. "Marcus, you shouldn't really subdue suspects like, that it's not a good look for the Watch, you know."

"I'll try to be a good watchman in future, Cormick." The harbourman replied, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Good, see that you are. In any event, you did well. We now have the opportunity to put a serious dent in Moire's activities, and bring order back to this district. Unstable as he is, Caleb still has some control over crime in this part of the docks. Without him, I'm wagering that his thugs are now divided and fighting over control of the docks. I want you to deal with it, keep the peace. The district will see that the City Watch is here to serve." Cormick said as he paced back and forth. "However, our sweep through the north docks wasn't as effective as we would have liked, but it did reveal the amount of control that Moire's gang has over the district. It also revealed the extent of the corruption that has spread through the Watch." The marshal said, disgusted. "Many of our men returned to report either they had been ambushed, or, more disturbingly, that they found only law-abiding citizens." Cormick turned to face Marcus. "I want you to perform a similar sweep through this area of the docks. Apprehend any and all members of Moire's or anyone else's gang that you run across. I also want you to check in at our guardposts."

Roe pursed his lips and lifted a hand. "Captain Brelaina has given me strict orders, Marshal. I am not to press the issue with our Watchmen at this time. We are short-handed as it is and cannot afford to have men leaving us for Moire's employ."

"Captain Brelaina has also charged us with cleaning the district up, and I mean to do just that. Corruption within the Watch certainly encourages the criminal activity." Cormick replied with a long suffering sigh.

Marcus frowned. "So you have to try and do your job while following contradictory orders? No wonder things are a mess."

"Unfortunately you're right, Marcus." Cormick said. "We may be able to catch a few working with Moire's gang. Only you, myself, and Lieutenant Roe know about this sweep. We have the advantage at the moment. If we wait on this, Moire will have time to prepare, and we'll encounter the same things as we did with the northern sweep."

"Alright, Cormick, I understand. Sweep through the docks, inspect each guardpost." Marcus said before he turned and left the watch post with Neeshka, Khelgar and Elanee following.

* * *

"Well now, I hear you've managed to whack some sense into the local hooligans." Duncan said as his nephew and his friends sat down for lunch.

Marcus grinned. "Caleb never knew what hit him. Though Cormick wasn't too happy with the way I arrested him... but it worked."

"Aye, kicking him in the family jewels did the trick alright!" Khelgar agreed.

The innkeeper winced. "Ouch. No less than he deserved, I'd wager."

"Kind of made me glad I'm a girl." Neeshka said ruefully. "It had to have hurt."

"Speaking of girls." Duncan said as he passed out their meals. "I had the oddest conversation earlier with a real attractive redhead." The innkeeper remarked. "She said she was a friend of Cormick's and seemed interested in Neeshka for some reason."

Neeshka's tail begin to twitch. "Red head." she said, thinking. "Hells, hells, hells." the tiefling muttered. "Could it be?"

"What's up, Neesh?" Marcus asked, concerned. "Someone from your past?"

The tiefling nodded. "It might be. I'm not sure." She frowned. "Years ago there was this... I'm not sure how to describe her. _Thief_ doesn't seem right somehow... anyway, she was called the Shadow Walker, on account of the dark coloured armour she always wore. No one knew her name and she seemed to know what was going on in the city before the Thieve's Guild did." Neeshka said. "She approached me and wanted to recruit me for something or someone... She wouldn't say too much but it sounded interesting and I was so tempted…"

"And?" Khelgar asked. "What happened, lass?" The dwarf was genially intrigued.

"Nothing. I chickened out in the end." Neeshka rolled her eyes. "And then there was Leldon. Gods, was he the worst mistake I ever made." she said bitterly.

"It might be best to discuss this later so we don't spoil our lunch." Elanee said. "And I'm more concerned about this sweep that Cormick is having us do." The druid said, changing the subject.

Marcus nodded. "Still not sure what we should do about the turncoats."

"Might I suggest we see how each situation unfolds and work from there?" Elanee said. "At the very least we can identify them for the Marshal. After all, the first Watch post we stopped at wasn't too bad." the druid said. They'd already visited the post by the Flagon near the district gates.

"I'd rather just bury them." Khelgar grumbled.

"That's just typical of you, barrel house. Cleave it in half with your axe." Neeshka said, irritated. "They're just trying to live... well, some of them, anyway." She knew all too well what it was like to barely get by. She'd been there herself far too often over the years. Some she knew would be on the take because they were rotten. Neeshka knew she wasn't perfect, but she liked to think she had her standards. There were just some things that she wouldn't do, no matter how much gold she was offered.

"And yours is to rob 'em blind, goat girl." The dwarf shot back.

"Alright you two, knock it off." Marcus said with a grin. At least their fights were getting less and less. "Let's eat before this gets cold." He also made a mental note to ask Neeshka about this Leldon as that sounded like bad news. "And I agree with Elanee we're better off noting who the turncoats are. Let Cormick deal with them at the end of their shift. They wouldn't be expecting to be arrested then, would they?"

* * *

"Ah, well met again, Marcus." Sand said as the harbourman entered his shop with his friends in tow. "And what can I help you with?" the wizard asked. "Serve with the Watch, and they'll open the gates once they have matters here all settled." the moon elf said with a smile. He was glad to see that his instincts about the harbourman were correct.

Marcus grinned. "I have to say there is something satisfying about putting the local hoods in their place. What can you tell me about the lockdown?"

The moon elf smiled slightly. "I'm sure it was about time Caleb was taken down a peg or three." The wizard had heard all about the incident. "It seems Lord Dalren was murdered and the rumours suggest a wizard was involved. I doubt Dalren could have done much except try to tax the assailant to death." Sand said with a shrug. "And I am not one to speak badly of the dead, but Dalren most likely deserved whatever death he had coming, and deserves to be buried in the Betrayer's Graveyard." Sand said with conviction. "It was a wonder that he wasn't exiled during the war with Luskan for his questionable involvement with weapons shipments..." he paused dramatically, "...but the matter was not brought to light, yet somehow, Nasher ended up getting a deed to his lands, a tithe against future levies, and a full company of additional soldiers." Sand concluded.

"Do you think Nasher secretly forgave him in exchange for more resources?" Marcus asked.

Sand shrugged. "Times were difficult, and it was a necessary... oversight on Nasher's part, but Dalren never deserved to live past the war with Luskan." He said firmly.

"So you're saying he may have been murdered… justly?" Elanee asked, not convinced.

"I doubt any murder is truly _just_." Sand said with a shake of his head. "Did he deserve to be tried and executed? Oh, yes. But enough of that."

"Fair enough, Sand. Why is your shop down here? I thought you had one in the Merchant Quarter?" Marcus asked.

Sand was quiet for a few moments. "The Docks are a little more to my tastes than the Merchant Quarter. People tend to be more... well, honest in their dealings, less _political_ , as it were." The moon elf said. "And trust me, finding space for a shop in the Merchant Quarter can be difficult... and expensive." he said with some exasperation. Truth be told, he was out from under the eyes of the Neverwinter Nine and Lord Nasher, for the most part. Here in the Docks he was free to do business as he pleased.

"Have you ever heard the term, _Kalach-Cha_ , before?" Marcus asked.

Sand looked up at the harbourman, slightly curious, as if he were trying to recall something. "Well, it's not elvish, too harsh and guttural, but not as crude as orcish. The word sounds like a title, though, like _betrayer_. Perhaps a linguist would know more, but not I."

Neeshka frowned. "It's not demonic, but it does have a certain planar _tone_ to it." she remarked, as she fiddled with her tail. "It's hard to explain, it's an odd dialect." The tiefling looked round the wizard's shop. "Hey, Sand, what do you actually _sell_ here, anyway?"

"Potions and charms, mainly. I also place small wards and enchantments on items." Then the wizard grinned. "I also have some items that would be useful to one with your… talents, dear girl."

Marcus raised an eyebrow at the moon elf.

"Lock picks, traps that kind of thing." Sand said. "In fact, I can likely get you all most everything you'd need, though armour and weapons I don't have much call for. I have good… contacts, shall we say." Sand said mysteriously.

"Sounds like you'll be a good person to know, Sand." Marcus said. "Well, we better be getting on with this surprise sweep Cormick wants us to do. The afternoon isn't getting any younger."

* * *

"What do you want?" The obviously bored Watch Sergeant asked. This was the second of the watch posts and was almost right outside Sand's shop.

"Busy afternoon?" Marcus inquired. It was likely that the watchmen here were on the take, given what Sand had said about Caleb earlier; something Marcus would soon find out.

"Aye, it's as busy as it ever is. Is there something you wanted?" the sergeant asked. "Wait... you're the new recruit, aren't you?" he said in recollection. "Yeah, I saw you over at the station. You and your friends looking to make some extra gold?" the Sergeant asked.

"And just how exactly would we do that?" Marcus asked.

"There's a secret to staying safe during your shifts. Well, two. The first is to not go looking for trouble, of course. Pick guard duty if you ever have a choice." the Sergeant said, indicating the guard post.

"I see... and the other secret?" Marcus asked. folding his arms. There was something slimy about this guy.

"The other secret is to make the right _friends_. Some of my friends are really interested in not being seen." The Sergeant explained. "So interested in fact that they'll pay good coin to make sure of it. I could put you in touch with some of them, if you're interested."

Marcus glanced at Neeshka who gave a slight nod "Thanks for the tip, I'll think about it." He said. _Looks like Cormick will have some work to do later_.

"Good. Just follow my advice. You'll thank me for it later. Now that you're wiser, why don't you get back to your patrol? You're not getting any richer talking to me." The Sergeant said, dismissing Marcus.

* * *

"What part of _low profile_ don't they understand?" Serena grumbled, looking out the window of her sitting room. She stood, arms folded over her chest, the tapping of her left foot the only sign as to how annoyed she was.

Imoen came to stand next to her older half sister and had to suppress a grin at what she saw. Assembled outside the house were a half dozen temple knights in full regalia.

"Well you _are_ the Grand Champion of Torm after all, sis." Imoen pointed out, matter-of-fact. "You're the head of a knightly order and one of the highest ranking battle clerics there is."

" _Thank you_ so much for pointing out the obvious, Immy." Serena muttered sourly as she turned to face her childhood friend. "Sometimes I just want to be _me_ , Serena Darkstar, the kid from Candlekeep." The priestess sighed. "I don't seem to be able to do that enough lately."

"Aw, come on, Serena, smile already, you'll always be the kid from Candlekeep to me." Imoen said as she hugged the taller woman. "We grew up there together, don't forget."

Serena smiled a little. "Thanks, Immy. I can always count on you to brighten my day. We weren't known as the terrible twosome for nothing, were we?" she said returning the hug.

The pink-haired mage giggled. "Those were the days." she said fondly.

"That they were, we've been to the hells and back since then." Serena said, her smile fading. "Well, there's nothing for it, I'll have to play the part of Serena Darkstar, Grand Champion of Torm." she said, resigned to the fact that she'd have a full escort to Waterdeep's docks and the ship that awaited her to take her to Neverwinter.

"Oh come on, sis, admit it, you _love_ the attention!" Imoen cried, knowing full well that Serena hated most, if not all, of the official pomp and circumstance that went with the position she held.

Serena gave her kid sister a withering glance that spoke volumes. "To be Serena, Adventurer, again." she muttered. Little did the battle priestess know that she'd get her wish once she arrived in the city of Neverwinter.

* * *

"We're not asking you to do anything violent, sergeant. In fact, we're offering to pay you more than you and your men would make for the entire week just to end your shift a little early." The Luskan leader said. He was stood with five of his buddies doing his best to buy off the waterfront guard post.

Sergeant Aden frowned. " _That's_ a lot to offer for such a simple favour. Why so much?" he asked, suspicious of the Luskan's true motives.

"Because we respect you, you work hard, and receive little in return from the Watch. Think of this as a gift for your dedication." the Luskan said pleasantly.

"Sergeant Aden?" Marcus asked as he walked up to the guard post, followed by his three friends. "Is there anything the matter? Need a hand?"

Aden turned to face the harbourman and visibly relaxed on seeing who it was. "Perhaps I might, watchman." he said. "I was just trying to explain to these gentlemen that officers of the City Watch are _not_ susceptible to bribes."

"I am shocked, even offended, that you would suggest such a thing. I am merely offering a gift to a hard working member of the Watch, in gratitude for the security that they bring to this fair city." The Luskan leader said, trying to play nice.

"In other words, a bribe." Neeshka shot back. She wasn't against the odd bribe but this was Luskan gold tainted in every way. Even she wouldn't take that kind of money.

Sergeant Aden nodded at the tiefling's words. "I've been in the Watch long enough to still remember the time before the Plague… before we were decimated by the chaos. The Council rebuilt the Watch too quickly, allowing anyone able to lift a blade and interested in coin to sign up." He said as he turned to face the Luskan man. "As much as I appreciate the gesture, good sir, I must refuse your offer."

"This is... unfortunate." The Luskan said coldly. "You and your men will not be at this post at the given time, I assure you. Kill them all, and dispose of the evidence. This isn't what we had planned, but it will be far more enjoyable to spit these Neverwintan hounds upon our blades." He cried as he drew his short sword. A fight broke out between the half dozen Luskan thugs and the Neverwinter Watchmen as well as Marcus and his three friends. With the help of Marcus and company the six Luskans soon lay dead. Two of the watchmen had been hurt badly as well; something Elanee was able to mend with the use of her healing spells.

"The bloody war's barely over and the Luskans are already looking to cause trouble again." Aden said angrily after the fighting stopped. "I thought all their troubles with Ruathym would be enough to keep the Luskans out of our city, but here they are, crawling into the harbour like rats off a sinking ship." He said disgusted "I'm glad you were here to back us up." The Sergeant said turning to Marcus. "Have a safe patrol, Watchman. I'll be sure to remember what happened here."

"I'll try and have a safe patrol, Sergeant. Are you sure you and your men are alright?' Marcus asked.

Aden nodded. "Yes, thanks to your druid friend."

* * *

Torio Claven, Luskan ambassador to Neverwinter, was a striking looking woman. The same could not be said for Torio's companion: he was a bear of a man standing seven feet tall and easily two feet across. It would take four of the petite Luskan ambassador to match Lorne for size. Both were stood before the shade of Black Garius, self proclaimed Master of the Fifth Tower.

"We came at once when we received your summons, Lord Garius. At such distances, I did not realise your aspect could..."

"Shadows grant many gifts, Torio." Garius replied. "But time is short, and the longer we speak, the greater the chance of detection." The shade turned his attention to Torio's large companion. "Torio informed me of your troubles in infiltrating Blacklake, Lorne. So I am sending assistance."

"Has she?" Lorne replied, his eyes narrowing as he glanced at the woman at his side.

"The _Sea Ghost_ sails from Luskan to the docks of Neverwinter, carrying allies of our cause." Garius said.

"Allies, milord?" Torio asked, arching an eyebrow. She was wary of her master's schemes, ever since he'd made his pact with the King of Shadows. Torio couldn't put her fears into words but she felt as if the whole thing was _wrong._

"Yes... I have dispatched agents to assist your infiltration of Blacklake, Torio... unless you disagree?" Garius asked coldly, making it clear that is wasn't a question.

"Not at all, but I had hoped for the chance to see to the matter personally, without..." Torio began.

"I only need more time, milord. I _will_ find a way past Blacklake's walls." Lorne interjected, much to Torio's annoyance.

"No, Lorne..." Garius said dismissively, "you will be needed elsewhere to deliver a message for me, to our other allies to the east."

"I could spare one of the Circle of Blades, milord... they are eager for work, both in infiltrating Blacklake or sending word to the orcs." Lorne said as he didn't really want to go trudging through the Sward Mountains to see some smelly orcs.

" _No_ , it is not an assassination I need, Lorne, only your presence. You will be escorting some of our priest allies who, like the orcs, require a more... _personal_ touch."

"We are sending the shadow priests to Old Owl Well?" Lorne asked, his distaste for the shadow priests barely concealed.

"Yes, Lorne." Garius replied, slightly condescending. "There will be a time when both have served their uses, but for now, see that it is done." The shade turned to face the ambassador. "As for you, Torio... watch for the Sea Ghost. I shall be in contact with you shortly before its arrival."

* * *

"Evening, Watchman. Doing the rounds?" the sergeant at the last guard post asked. It was at the top of the street that led to the Beggars'' Nest.

"Yes. I'm just checking in." Marcus said.

"I don't recognize you. You must be one of the new recruits." The sergeant said studying Marcus. "Just keep to your own business and your patrol will be over before you know it. It can get rough here at the Docks at times. Don't go looking for any trouble and trouble won't find you."

"Heh. Usually I don't have to go looking for trouble. It finds me well enough." the harbourman admitted.

"Oh you're one of _those,_ are you?" the sergeant asked. "It's been quiet here. I've got an understanding with Moire's boys though, so it's usually quiet."

"An _understanding_?" Marcus asked, folding his arms.

"You really are new at this, aren't you?" the sergeant said, rolling his eyes. "Look, the deal is, we stay away from her boys, and in exchange, there's some extra coin in our purses at the end of each shift. It's a good arrangement, and as long as they don't do anything like trying to burn down a block or anything, everybody benefits. Besides, none of us are paid well enough to cross Moire and get ourselves killed. We mind our own business and her gang stays away from us."

"For the love of Torm, your _duty_ is to protect the innocent." Marcus said.

"My duty is to my family, and that means not getting myself killed trying to fight a one man war against Moire." said the sergeant with a shrug. "And the extra coin comes in handy. It's been hard living in Neverwinter everyone's still recovering from the last war. Besides, Moire's already got half the Watch in her pockets. My taking money from her doesn't make any bit of difference."

"Perhaps not, and I can understand that the extra gold is useful... but how would your family feel if they knew you had been corrupted?" Marcus asked.

"They wouldn't be pleased to hear it." The sergeant admitted. "But what can I do about it? I can't walk up to Moire and give her the coin back, now can I?"

"Why don't you turn the gold over to Cormick?" the harbourman suggested.

"An interesting idea. Moire pays me, and the Watch benefits." The sergeant said with a nod. "I like the way you think. And with her men thinking I'm still on their payroll, I'll be able to tip the Watch off on any crimes being planned. It's risky, though. My body'll be floating in the harbour if anyone finds out."

"No one will find out from me." Marcus assured the sergeant.

"I actually believe you, at that. Done and done, then. I'll be happy to contribute Moire's gold to the Watch." The sergeant said. "I just hope Marshal Cormick realizes what I'm risking and doesn't ask where the coin came from. Now, if you don't mind, I think we're done talking. You've got a patrol to finish anyhow."

* * *

"That animal... it's not a wolf. It's a druid... badly wounded." Elanee said shocked. They'd come across what looked like a wolf, its fur matted with blood.

"Is there anything you can do to help, Elanee?" Marcus asked.

"I will see... But I do not know if I'll be in time. The blood is so thick, I can barely make out the wounds..."

"Are... are you from the Circle?" the wolf asked, lifting his head suddenly.

This confused Elanee. "The Circle of the Mere, yes... but this is far from the lands we tend... and how did you come to be wounded?"

"It is far from my lands... I am a messenger only from the Circle of Swords of Neverwinter Wood, sent to find one of the Circle of the Mere." The wolf druid explained.

"How did you come to be here?" Elanee asked.

"I picked up your scent, the scent of Maiden's Glade outside of these city walls... and against my instincts, I tried to come and find you. In my animal form, I was wounded by the city guards, and left here... I barely had the will to heal my own wounds... or even shift out of this form... left any longer, and I would be dead now." The wolf druid said. "It... it is a strange thing but as we come closer to the Mere, it becomes more and more difficult to shift from beast to human and back again."

"Why would you have trouble changing shape?" Marcus asked.

"My fear is that it is tied to the land. And if that is true...Whatever comes from the Mere, it comes for Neverwinter Wood as well. It was thought that the Circle of the Mere would know more of what strikes at us. I had hoped to find Vashne, or Naevan of the Mere, but you are the only one I have been able to find."

"We found another. In the Maiden's Glade, Kaleil. And he said… he said that the Circle of the Mere was lost." Elanee said sadly.

"But you would know it to be true or not. How is it you do not know the fate of your Circle?" the wolf druid asked.

"I have been away for some time, and my speaking with the elders, it has been over a year since we were in the same place." Elanee said, mindful of the fact the harbourman was stood nearby. "As for the troubles in the land, we suspect it may be tied to this one I am travelling with, and…"

"...these silver shards that I carry." Marcus interjected.

"Shards? I fail to see how one could effect the other... but I am not one of the Elders of our Circle. I will keep hunting for others of the Mere, as ordered. Know that the druids of Neverwinter Wood have been forced to retreat slowly from their tended lands. If you would speak to them, travel to the Skymirror, and use its powers to contact them unless something has happened, you should be able to reach them." The wolf druid informed Elanee.

"We'll go there when we can." Marcus said. "Where is this Skymirror?" he asked Elanee.

"It is not far from Neverwinter, but you will need me to guide you... it is impossible to find the path without one of the Mere to guide you." The druid replied.

"Then I shall be off, there is much ground to cover. Thank you for saving me, Elanee of the Mere, and the one you travel with. With my wounds tended, I may continue my journey far from this city. Farewell and travel to the Skymirror. Tell the Elders of the Circle of Swords what you know." The wolf druid said before he vanished into the dusk.

* * *

"This can't be good." Khelgar remarked as they approached the watch post which was clearly on fire.

"Even I'm not dumb enough to do something like that." Neeshka said. She'd bribed the odd Watchman... but attack a watch post? She didn't have a death wish.

"Keep those buckets moving, men! We have to make sure the rest of this district doesn't go up in flames as well!" A watchman yelled as he directed efforts to bring the blaze under control.

"What's happened here?" Marcus asked.

"War." The watchman replied angrily. "The bloodiest internal war Neverwinter's ever seen if Captain Brelaina will let the men and I do what needs to be done."

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"Moire's gang was behind this. I'd bet a year's wages on it. They were trying to send the Watch a message. After you took out Caleb and his bully boys." The watchman said. "Well, she's gone too far this time. If it's a war she wants, it's a war she's going to get. Captain Brelaina needs to let us do our job. The City Watch can't let this go. If we do, this city belongs to them." He said, disgusted at the turn of events. "The 'good' Captain's been too timid out here afraid to clamp down on this district. And this is what her caution has brought us." The watchman said, venting his frustration. "Moire strikes at us whenever she pleases and now Lieutenant Roe has been lost to this blaze along with a number of our brothers." He took a breath. "Look, we're busy here right now. Marshal Cormick is over at the Merchant Quarter speaking with Captain Brelaina. Who knows. Maybe after this, the Marshal will finally be able to convince the captain we need to act. You'd be better off waiting till tomorrow though." The watchman said has he turned his attention back to trying to save the building.


	23. Chapter 23

"Why are you so eager to fight, Khelgar?" Neeshka asked as she sat down by the fire in the common room, a goblet of mulled wine in hand. They were back at the Flagon, relaxing a little before going to bed for the night. Neeshka far preferred wine to ale or beer, but unsurprisingly Khelgar had a tankard of ale.

"Eager to fight?" the dwarf asked, surprised. "Well, I suppose I am, if you can call it that. I mean, it's all in good fun. Some take pride in craftsmanship, or in hunting, or in haggling for the best price on a blade or other piece of steel. Me?" he said, pointing to himself. "Talking with my fists is my art form. Every tavern's an opportunity, I say. There's usually someone who can take a few punches to the gut and groin before they start weeping like a child."

"But why do you do it, there must be a reason?" Neeshka asked.

"Can you say why you're a thief, goat girl?" Khelgar asked in return. "I don't know. I enjoy it, I guess. It's a mark of pride to be able to stand tall, and take every punch, then give it right back until I'm the only one standing."

The tiefling raised an eyebrow as she sipped her wine. "Is that usually how it turns out?" she asked.

Khelgar nodded. "Most of the time. Only beaten really bad once, but I learned from it, and I'm determined not to let it happen again. Thing is, I'm glad it happened. It was my destiny." he said, a dreamy look in his eyes. "There was this time in a tavern far from here that I chose a fight that ended up choosing me. It was fate, I tell you."

"You found _fate_ in a tavern room brawl?" Neeshka asked as she scratched behind her ear with the tip of her tail. It didn't make any sense.

"Well, it wasn't much of a fight. You see, there were these skinny robed humans, barely twigs, that were sitting at the bar when one of our... competitions broke out." Khelgar said. "There were chairs getting smashed, people screaming, tankards being used as clubs. Glorious."

"Okay... it might only be me, but I don't understand the problem." Neeshka said.

"Well, everyone was having a good time when I noticed those skinny humans were just sitting there, not even having the decency to pay attention, just nursing waters. _Waters_." The dwarf sounded disgusted. "So I asked them, well, shouted really, what in the hells they thought they were doing, ignoring the fine entertainment and then insulting the establishment by not having ale."

"You shouted at them?" the tiefling asked, suspicious.

"Alright, maybe I shoved one of them a bit. Or tried to break a chair over their skulls, since they were making a point of pretending they didn't hear me. Rude, I tell you." Khelgar admitted.

Neeshka rolled her eyes. "Then what?" she asked, knowing what was coming. Or so she thought.

"Uh, well, they used me as a bar rag, first. And not a single punch I threw even hit them, they were moving too fast. And plus, I think I was seeing double. Or triple." Khelgar said sheepishly. "After they smashed my face into the bar a few times, they showed me the floor up close. The floor was pretty dirty by that point, by the way. Then, as the final blow, they sent me flying like a drunk hippogriff out the window." The dwarf sighed. "Magical, it was. So after I woke up and wiped the blood out of my eyes and finally found all my teeth I went back in and thanked them. Best beating I've ever received." Khelgar admitted. "They seemed a little taken aback by my friendliness, and it turns out they were part of some order, Sun something or other, and get this; they'd devoted their lives to fighting with their fists." He said a big grin forming "Can you imagine? Lifetime devotion to brawling. It's their lives, their craft."

" _Aha._ " Neeshka said knowingly. "So they were monks."

"They're monks, aye. Crazy water-drinking fools. Hmmmph. Hope drinking water isn't what makes them fight like that." Khelgar wasn't eager to give up his beloved ale. "Anyway, that life sounded like destiny to me. I mean, those skinny excuses for humans were good, and they spent their whole lives kicking the hell out of others. Training for it. That's when I knew that's what I wanted to do with my life. My purpose was clear."

"I don't think kicking the hells out of others is the point of a monastic order, Khelgar." Neeshka said. She should know: she'd lived with monks of Helm. "The life of a monk is more... cerebral than that. It's more of a state of mind and body." She told the dwarf trying to explain to him as best she could.

Khelgar looked at Neeshka strangely. "You mean like headbutting someone?" he asked. "I already know how to do that, though sometimes I need to grab them by the beard or collar and yank their head down so I can hit it properly."

"It's not about violence, barrel house." Neeshka said, getting annoyed. "That's not all monks do, you know."

"Oh, is that so?" Khelgar replied challengingly. "Well, I must have missed that part while they were wiping down the tavern with my face and throwing me through a window." He said "Hmmmph, shows how much you know about it, goat girl. You didn't see them in action."

"I know more about it than you do stumpy." Neeshka said angrily as she stood up. "I had to live with monks and priests of Helm for the first eight years of my life and it was pure hell!" She stormed off, leaving the dwarf looking shocked.

* * *

"Are you alright, Elanee?" Marcus asked as he sat down next to the druid. He was out of his plate armour and dressed in a simple shirt and trousers. "You seem a little distracted ever since we encountered that wolf druid earlier tonight."

"Oh, look and here I thought you'd forgotten all about me." Elanee said, trying to be humorous but the light never reached her eyes. "I thought that Neeshka occupied much of your time. You certainly are showing an interest in her."

Marcus grinned. "What can I say? Neeshka's a lovely woman, she's hard to ignore." he said, becoming thoughtful. "And, truth be told, I don't want to ignore her. Neeshka's had that most of her life, I suspect."

Elanee nodded in understanding. "I'd be careful with her if I were you. Demons and devils are not of this land, and their natures are different than ours." The druid said seriously. "Many would see your attraction as unnatural, unholy even. You walk an uncertain road, Marcus Cole."

The harbourman nodded. "I'm all too aware of the prejudices against tieflings, Elanee. Khelgar and Duncan are pretty good examples of that." Marcus said. "But I want to know what's bothering you."

The druid hesitated a moment. "I have followed you since you left West Harbour, your village that borders the Mere." Elanee couldn't look directly at Marcus as she spoke. "And I followed you as you explored the ruins that lie outside your village. It is an ancient place, older than the Mere itself." Her voice was just above a whisper. "It is not a place where even the Circle was willing to tread. It is difficult to hear the Mere there, so we avoid it unless necessary."

Marcus raised an eyebrow in surprise. It seemed the druid had been following him far longer than he'd thought. "Why have you been following me for so long?" he asked.

"It is not something I can explain, but I feel the bladelings pursue you for a reason. Where you walk, so do they. You are either a threat or prey to them, and I must discover which." Elanee said, trying to explain as best she could. "The creatures that hound you are responsible for other crimes. Much rides on this, both from the past and the present. I was uncertain of your goals and your intentions and whether you were some ally of these creatures. Only later did I feel compelled to intervene. It is always in our nature to watch, to observe. To act... is at times, difficult."

"So why did you want to join me and help?" Marcus asked. "Not that I'm ungrateful... just curious."

"You will need one who knows the land and together, we may act to uncover what threatens the land, uncover what threatens you and your people." Elanee said. "I can hear footfalls in the forests, the secrets trees whisper, the stories stones tell. I can call upon the land to aid us, or harm those that would harm it." The druid then nodded at the harbourman. "And you know the ways of towns and peoples, of civilization, of things that I know little about. We are of two halves of a world, and together, we may create a new Circle, a window to see into both and share their secrets. Also, whatever is happening, I believe it to be tied to you in some way, and only be travelling with you will such mysteries be made clear."

"Hey you, not interrupting anything, am I?" Neeshka asked, slightly sarcastic.

Marcus looked up and smiled at the hint of jealousy he could see lurking in the tiefling's expressive red eyes. "Hey yourself. No, you're not interrupting anything. Just talking to Elanee about that unfortunate druid." He tilted his head. "Something on your mind, Neesh?"

"Yeah um... could we talk in private, please?" Neeshka asked, fiddling with the tip of her tail nervously.

Marcus raised an eyebrow, and even Elanee looked surprised. "Sure, Neesh. Wait for me in my room? That sound okay to you?" he asked. He hoped he wasn't being too bold.

Neeshka's smile positively lit up the common room. "Yeah, that sounds cool, harbour boy. Don't be too long, it's not good to keep a girl waiting, you know." she said before she sauntered off, making a show of waggling her hips.

"Gods, that woman is going to be the death of me." Marcus muttered as he watched Neeshka walk away.

"The two of you alone in your room?" Elanee asked, amused. "What would Duncan think?"

The harbourman snorted. "He'd probably think it was the end of the world and that Neesh had me under some sort of charm spell." Then he chuckled. "Heh, maybe she does... who knows?" Marcus said as he stood up. "If you even need an ear, Elanee, you know where I am... unless, of course, a certain tiefling has me otherwise occupied."

The druid laughed and it was good to be able to. "Go to her, Marcus. We'll talk again when the time is right." The harbourman nodded and walked away. Elanee clasped her hands together and rested her chin on them and observed Marcus as he went to his room. "You do indeed walk a strange path for a harbourman, Marcus Cole. I only hope I have the wisdom do guide you." She mused.

* * *

"Looks as though that demon girl has your nephew wrapped round her little finger." Bishop observed snidely as he and Duncan watched Neeshka walk out of the common room followed shortly after by Marcus.

"Don't remind me, ranger." Duncan snapped. "I have eyes, you know." He sighed. "Knew that demon girl was going to be trouble." The innkeeper muttered. "Still she hasn't done anything wrong so I can't kick her out or anything not that it would do much good."

"Well, seems to me you're stuck with her for the time being." the ranger said. "Though I could find a way to make her go away, with the right incentive." Bishop said, a suggestive and thoroughly cold expression on his face.

Duncan did his best to suppress a shudder. Sometimes he wondered why he'd helped Bishop all those years ago. "No, I don't need your help, Bishop." the innkeeper said flatly. "And I certainly don't want to know what's going through that head of yours." He sighed. "With luck this is just an infatuation and it'll run its course."

Bishop snorted. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Duncan." He said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"What's the matter, Neesh?" Marcus asked as he shut his room door.

"It's that barrel-headed dwarf. Do you know he wants to become a monk?" Neeshka asked. "A monk, _him?_ He's mad."

Marcus nodded, a slight smile on his face. "I know, he's told me." He said. "So why do you think Khelgar is mad, Neesh?"

"Hey, you forget I've been raised by priests of Helm and there were a few monks too." Neeshka said as she began pacing the room. "If he wants to become a monk he needs to watch his tongue, or it's going to run right out of his mouth and get _stepped_ on." she said, turning to face the harbourman. "I mean, you did me a good turn, all I want to do is help out, and he's yelling at me like some old mule. I know he's short and it's rough being in the _big people's_ world, but he needs to stop being all defensive." Neeshka said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "And he's far too quick to start fights, that's his problem. He keeps it up, he's not going to have anyone watching his back, or more likely, looking over it."

"Well, maybe when we go to the Tyrrian temple, monk training and discipline might do him some good." the harbourman said.

Neeshka snorted. "Yeah, right, like _that'll_ happen."

"Never know." Marcus said. "So, anyway... what's your problem with Elanee?" he asked.

"The tree-worshipper? What about her?" Neeshka asked, a little suspicious. "If you're asking if she has any money or valuables, then no, I already checked."

"For the love of Torm, Neesh, please don't do that again." Marcus said, shaking his head.

"Oh, all right." Neeshka said, rolling her eyes; then she smirked. "I was just making sure she didn't have anything that could hurt us, but I'll stay out of her pockets in the future only if _you_ do." She said suggestively.

Marcus grinned as he pulled Neeshka to him. "And why would I want to put my hands in Elanee's pockets when I know I'd have better luck putting them in _yours_ , sweetheart?" he said, as one hand made its way down her back towards her tail. Marcus had often wondered what Neeshka's tail felt like and now seemed a good time as any to find out, even though he knew that her tail was nothing more than an extension of her spine Marcus still found it fascinating, much like the woman it was attached to.

Neeshka smiled. "Are we feeling _adventurous_ harbour boy?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You could say that, Neesh." The harbourman murmured as his fingers gently stroked the upper part of her tail, much to the tiefling's obvious delight. Neeshka's tail felt warm and soft but there was an underlining firmness and Marcus suspected that there was a great deal of muscle power and if Neeshka chose to slap someone with her tail it would hurt a lot.

 _Usually I'd be mad or upset at anyone touching my tail,_ Neeshka thought. _Like that pig Leldon found out when he tried something like this._ _Threatened to plant a pair of my daggers somewhere vital; probably should've done so too_ _. But with the_ _harbour_ _boy it feels… right._ "How about the underside? It's feeling left out you know." Neeshka whispered.

Marcus suppressed a smile. _Are you leading me on, Neesh?_ He asked himself as he rotated his wrist so that his fingers were now gently caressing the underside of her tail. _What game are you playing sweetheart?_

Neeshka let out a contented sigh. "Higher, go higher, harbor boy." she asked, almost begging. Against Marcus' better judgment he obliged as his fingers gently worked their way up to the base of her tail and near where the tiefling's tail met her bottom.

Neeshka gasped as her eyes grew wide, her pupils dilating. Her body tensed slightly as a shiver ran down her spine from her head to the tip of her tail, which stopped swishing, but trembled and seemed to expect more caressing. "Tymora's stars, you're good. Hardly needed to tell you anything." she said, breathing hard, in a low voice that was trembling like her body. _Gods, is this man dangerous._ Neeshka thought, her knees a little shaky.

Marcus looked a little shocked and very concerned. "What did I just do exactly?" he asked worried. "You minx! You _knew_ that was going to happen." Marcus said as he realised Neeshka knew what she'd been doing.

Neeshka grinned wickedly. "With a little help you just found one of the most sensitive spots on a tiefling's body, harbour boy. That's one of the reasons tieflings, as a rule, don't like their tails being touched, especially _there._ " The tiefling's grin widened. "But I don't mind if you touch me there." She said in a husky tone.

"I'll have to remember that, Neesh." Marcus said with a slightly wicked smile of his own. _Just what are you getting yourself into Cole_? He asked himself. "So what else can you do with your tail? Or shouldn't I ask?"

"If you're good, one day I might just _show_ you some of the things I can do with my tail, harbour boy." Neeshka purred.

Marcus raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I see. _I_ have to be the good one, do I?" he said amused. "And I suppose _you_ get to be the naughty one?" he asked. "Why is it that tieflings get to have all the fun?" he complained.

Neeshka smirked. "Didn't you know? Tieflings are _always_ naughty." She said as she placed her hands on his chest, softly petting his distinct muscles.

"Just as well I go for naughty tieflings by the name of Neeshka then, isn't it?" the harbourman said as he claimed her lips in a kiss. _She said this was_ _one_ _of the most sensitive spots_ _on a tiefling's body,_ _so there must be more of them. One day I'll_ _have to explore Neeshka's body_ _for more of these interesting sensitive spots._ Marcus thought as he continued to caress the base of her tail with one hand as he carefully held her tight with the other arm. The feeling of her breasts being close to his body began to make his head spin.

Neeshka's body lost some of its tenseness as she pressed herself tight against Marcus till she felt his body react, her tail bending round and fondling his buttocks. The constant caressing of her tail made the tiefling dizzy as her mind began sending her blurry pictures of what she wanted to do with this man and what she wanted him to do with her. Neeshka looked Marcus in the eyes, her own filled with lust and passion as her shivering hands moved to the buttons of his shirt, slowly starting to open them.

The harbourman's body became stiff as he broke off the kiss. "Um, no, Neesh... that isn't a good idea." He said awkwardly as he placed his hands over hers, a little sadness in his eyes. _You're going to have to watch yourself Cole, that passionate, lustful look in her eyes was almost too much,_ he thought to himself.

"Why not, harbour boy?" the tiefling asked, confused by this sudden turn.

Marcus took a breath. "I care about you a great deal Neeshka, you're a lovely woman and that means I don't want us to get into something we're not ready for and as fun as this has been we're getting very close to doing something I think we'd both end up regretting." he said as he rubbed a thumb in gentle circles across the back of her hand. "That's not to say we can't pick this up again sometime but right now, it's too soon, sweetheart." The harbourman looked away for a moment becoming bashful. "And I ah… um, also have a nasty scar on my chest." he said, embarrassed by the fact. "Something I'm sure you don't want to see… at least not yet anyway." _Boy, do I feel foolish._ the harbourman thought ruefully. _Neeshka is the first woman I've had any feelings for and now I'm worried about my scar? This is probably why I've stayed away from the girls back in West Harbour as the scar has always made me feel self conscious at times. Like now, apparently._

Neeshka looked into Marcus's ice blue eyes and saw just how ashamed he was, not mention embarrassed. "Oh gods... I didn't know. I'm so sorry." she said softly. _But it's not all about the scar, he's worried about turning me down,_ she thought. _I think I'm beginning to understand what kind of man Marcus is, an honourable one. Kind of like old Vengal but the harbour boy needs to loosen up. Guess I'll have to teach him._

"How could you know, sweetheart, if I never told you?" Marcus said. "It's not something that's come up till now. Though, I guess, I should have known it would become an issue." He said glumly.

"And just what do you mean by _issue,_ harbour boy?" Neeshka asked sternly. "I'm not worried, you know." She said honestly. "As I have a few battle scars of my own, and I'm… I like you a lot, you know. You've accepted me horns, tail and all. So don't be ashamed, for you have nothing to be ashamed of." Neeshka said, meaning every word. What shocked and thrilled her worse was that she'd almost admitted she was in love with the harbourman. _I'm in love with him? When did that happen? Am I going mad? Does he love me?_

Marcus looked at the woman before him and smiled. "Torm, give me strength. Neesh, you're hazardous to my health, I'm sure of it." he said softly. "But it's getting late and we don't want Duncan walking in on us." _Not with what I'm imagining of doing with you_ , the harbourman thought, trying to keep his hormones under control. Marcus didn't want to push Neeshka into something that they both weren't ready for, but he was human and he had a _very_ good imagination which was working overtime _._

"Well, if I'm hazardous to your health then you're lethal to mine." Neeshka said, as she leaned forward and kissed him again. "But you're right. It is getting late. So... I don't get to see this scar of yours then?" she pouted. _I need a cold bath; the thought of the harbour boy's long tender fingers tracing my scars is too much of a temptation_. The tiefling thought as she tried to ignore the fact she was getting very aroused. _Not to mention what he could do with that tongue of his. Is it me or is it getting warm in here?_

The harbourman grinned as he shook his head. "No, not tonight, sweetheart. Another time, I hope." He sighed. "I guess I have nothing to be ashamed of but I don't know… It's personal, I guess. Never felt comfortable talking about for some reason, much less showing it off."

Neeshka nodded. "I think I understand, harbour boy." she said. "But I'll see it one day, you know." She winked as she untangled herself from Marcus. Then, with cat-like grace she slipped out of his room.

Marcus just stood there with a silly grin and watched her leave. The last thing he saw was her tail as it deftly caught the handle and shut the door with a click. He sighed. "Torm help us both, I think I'm in love with her." he muttered. "Didn't expect things to go this far."

Marcus slumped into a chair as he tried to focus on something else other than images of a certain female tiefling naked. _What were you thinking, Cole?_ He asked himself. _You thought that at most you'd end up flirting with her a bit from time to time, but it's obvious that things have become far more serious than either you or Neeshka had expected. Question is, though, are you and Neeshka ready? More to the point: is Neverwinter ready?_ Then Marcus cursed, loudly as he realised that he'd totally forgotten about asking Neeshka about Leldon.


	24. Chapter 24

" _Torm watch over your soul." Marcus intoned as he watched the light go out of the female tiefling's eyes, he didn't even know her name. He and Khelgar had found her near the roadside on the way to Fort Locke, badly hurt but they could do little to save her._

 _The harbourman had noticed that she hadn't been able to defend herself very well as she had no weapons or armour. Whoever had attacked her had done so with a distinct advantage, but what had really gotten his ire up was the fact she'd been mutilated, her horns and tail cut off, probably as proof or a trophy, he didn't know which._

Marcus sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily. "Another dream." he muttered as he got out of bed and paced his room. _More like a nightmare,_ his mind corrected. _What might have been had you and Khelgar been a few minutes later along the road._

"So _glad_ you pointed that out." Marcus mumbled to himself. "Thank the gods we were in time, Neeshka is alive and well." _True._ his mind said. _But isn't it_ convenient that you _and Khelgar arrived just when Neeshka needed you? And come to think of it arriving at the Weeping Willow when you did was good timing too._

The harbourman let out a sigh. "Either I'm _really_ lucky, fate smiled or some god has their eye on me, not sure which one I find more worrying." he said softly.

* * *

"Is there anything the matter Khelgar?" Elanee asked at breakfast later that morning.

"Huh? Oh no just a little distracted is all." The dwarf replied "Neeshka isn't what I expected."

"Oh, How so?" The druid asked.

"We were talking last night, rare I know." Khelgar said with a slight smile "I was telling her about my fight with those monks. Turns out she was raised by priests and monks of Helm. That shocked me to be honest."

"Ah, I see." Elanee said in understanding "You've learned a valuable lesson. What's the saying? Don't judge a book by its cover? The same applies to people as well, Khelgar."

"So I'm learning." The dwarf admitted, and then he saw Neeshka walking up to the table "Lass I think I need to apologise to you." He said awkwardly.

Neeshka looked around puzzled "What? You mean _me_ , Khelgar?" she asked.

"Yes I mean you Neeshka." Khelgar said "I'm sorry for upsetting you last night. I didn't know about your past. I've been too hard on you." He said, looking awkward.

Neeshka just stood there looking stunned it wasn't very often someone said sorry to her if at all. She didn't know what to say so she did the first thing that came into her head. Neeshka bent down and gave the dwarf a hug. "Thanks barrel house." She said.

"You're welcome goat girl." The dwarf replied "Just don't be making a habit of hugging me is all I ask." Khelgar said with a grin.

Neeshka laughed. "Don't worry Khelgar there's someone I'd rather hug than you. You're safe."

"I wonder who that might be?" Marcus asked from behind the tiefling. Neeshka yelped in surprise. "Sorry Neesh. I didn't want to interrupt. I'm glad to see you two have made your peace."

"As am I." Elanee agreed "Things might quieten down now."

"Don't be so sure." Neeshka muttered "I've still got my eye on you druid."

Marcus rolled his eyes and smiled "Neeshka, behave." He said playfully "Elanee isn't interested in me the same way you are. So don't be jealous." Neeshka's cheeks turned slightly red "Though it's kind of nice."

'Am I that obvious?" The tiefling asked.

"Yes." Came the reply almost in unison from Marcus, Elanee and Khelgar. This only served to make Neeshka blush even more. Before too long the four friends were laughing over the entire incident.

* * *

"Oh this is great, Bennon and his boys." Neeshka said unhappily. They were heading for the Merchant Quarter to visit the Temple of Tyr, if nothing else it would keep Khelgar happy. It seemed however that Neeshka's past had caught up with her.

Marcus eyed the rough group of thugs. There were four of them. "Skeletons of yours?" he asked Neeshka.

The tiefling nodded. "You could say that." She replied.

"Coming back to the city was a mistake, Neeshka. You didn't think you'd slip in unnoticed, did you?" Bennon said.

"No, I'm just surprised it took you _this_ long to notice. So who's wasting their money on you this time, Bennon?" Neeshka shot back, tapping her foot impatiently.

"If you've got a problem with her, you've definitely have a problem in _me_." Marcus growled. The harbourman was under no illusions as to what was going to happen. All he could do was try and intimidate them a little before the clash of steel was heard.

"Leldon's still got a bounty out on you, goat girl. He's even upped the price for those horns." Bennon said his dislike for Neeshka is all too obvious.

"Find _another_ bounty. This is one you won't be collecting on. _Ever._ " Marcus said as he drew his longsword. Perhaps this might get the message across.

"So what'll it be then, Bennon?" Neeshka asked a slightly evil smile on her lips. "Run now, or let me remove that empty head from your neck?" She challenged him.

"Brave talk, girl, but your luck's run out. I'm going to send you back to the Nine Hells where your kind belongs." They were the last words Bennon ever uttered for Marcus simply reacted. The harbourman brought his longsword up and across the thug's body with such force, from Bennon's lower left just above his hip up to his right shoulder that it almost spilt the man in half. Bennon barely had time to realise the grievous wound he'd suffered before he fell down, dead.

One of Bennon's cronies ran off while the other two foolishly tried to take revenge for their leader's death; however they were soon cut down by a seemingly insane axe wielding dwarf and a very pissed tiefling. "Heh. Looks like Leldon's in for more disappointment. That was _fun!_ " Neeshka said a little giddy as she cleaned her dagger.

"That's the spirit! A little battle was all we need to get the blood pumping... almost wish they'd lasted a little longer." Khelgar said with enthusiasm.

"Fun, Khelgar?" Marcus asked shaking his head "May I remind you that someone wants Neeshka _dead_." He said a bit annoyed.

"Indeed. If this is a slice of life within Neverwinter, we were better off outside than inside." Elanee said. Being a druid she disliked unnecessary violence and she didn't understand the workings of a large city like Neverwinter.

"What, mad that we're on my home ground now?" Neeshka asked, hands on hips.

"I am angry because those men wanted us dead, Neeshka. We were lucky there weren't more. This time." Elanee replied calmly.

"Yeah, but _we're_ still standing and they're not. Great, isn't it?" Neeshka said with glee "I wonder how much the bounty is for me now..." she wondered

"I've got to ask why there's a bounty on you at all, Neesh." Marcus said clearly worried about the tiefling.

"Leldon still can't admit that he's the _second best_ thief in Neverwinter." Neeshka said a gleam in her eyes "He's taken things a little too personally, if you ask me."

"There's got to be more to it than that if he's trying to kill you Neesh." Marcus said with a frown.

"Well... Leldon and I pulled a job about a year ago... big haul, too. You should have been there. I was brilliant." Neeshka explained a little uncertain to start with. "So we get back to our hideout and start to divide up the loot and that's when old Leldon demands a bigger share." She rolled her eyes " _I'm_ the one who got us past the guards and past the trap at the vault. Leldon was just baggage." Neeshka scoffed "He claims he _planned_ it all. Not much of a plan if you don't know the guard patrol routes, or that the vault is trapped. If it weren't for me, he would never have gotten past the front door."

"So why was he trying to kill you?" Khelgar asked.

"There was Leldon demanding a bigger share, and he'd _definitely_ planned this part out. He'd hired Bennon and his boys as muscle to make sure I agreed. Well, the odds weren't in my favour. I'm delicate, you know?"

Marcus smiled slightly at that.

"So Leldon and I argued for a bit, but I wasn't going to win that one so I got my tail out of there before Bennon got antsy." Neeshka's eyes become sad "What's worse is they didn't just take my share, they took _everything_ I had, and I wasn't in much of a position to argue, you know?" she said gloomily.

"I think I can see where this is going." Marcus said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, I couldn't just let things stand as they were!" Neeshka cried. "I mean, I _am_ the best. Leldon's good, and he gets lucky sometimes, but he can't hold a torch to me." She said "So I broke back into his place, stole all the loot, every last copper, and left a note explaining to him how I got past each one of his traps." Neeshka said with glee then her eyes dimmed. "I didn't get _everything_ they stole back. Especially some of the more _precious_ things But Leldon probably sold them by now anyway. Too bad. Still, I got back way more than my share." The tiefling said trying to pass off the loss that still hurt.

Marcus studied the woman before him for a few moments. _This isn't all about Leldon wanting Neeshka dead. He has something of hers which means a lot to her and she wants it back._ The harbourman filed the clue away for later use.

"If Leldon tries and sends more of his goons to attack you again, they'll have to get past me." Marcus said as he pulled Neeshka into a hug. "I won't let anything bad happen to you Neesh I promise you." He said kissing her on the forehead.

Neeshka blushed as she snuggled into the harbourman's embrace which was hard considering he was wearing full plate armour. "Thanks harbour boy." She said "But don't make promises you can't keep."

"And me." Khelgar said. "You'll not fight them thugs alone Marcus. I swear to you."

"Hey, thanks, Khelgar! You know, letting you team up with me was a really good decision. You actually help me, sometimes." Neeshka said. Kheglar and Marcus just exchanged a look and grinned at each other. They weren't going to argue the point of who joined up with whom.

"Before I echo our leader's pledge, next time it would help if we knew there were people hunting you to begin with, Neeshka." Elanee said sternly.

Neeshka ever the child poked her tongue out at the druid to which Marcus just laughed "She has a point, Neesh." He said "It would have been better if we knew ahead of time."

"I guess so, sorry." The tiefling said looking up at the harbourman.

Marcus smiled at her "Come one lets go find that temple for Khelgar." He said resuming their journey across the Dolphin Bridge. They walked with an arm round each other making them look at first glance like any human couple you'd see on the streets of Neverwinter. However Neeshka's tail and horns shattered that illusion.

* * *

As they walked across the Dolphin Bridge, Marcus and Neeshka begin to attract looks ranging from the curious and startled to disgusted and outright hostile. They didn't seem to be aware of it but Khelgar and Elanee were.

"Is it just me but are all eyes suddenly on us?" Khelgar asked the druid as he looked round.

"No it isn't just you, Khelgar." Elanee replied "There are many eyes watching us or more accurately, watching them." She said indicating the duo in front of them.

The dwarf sighed "I can't help but wonder if they're ready for this much less Neverwinter."

"I do not know. They may not be and even if they are it will not be easy." Elanee said "They have been circling each other since they met trying to work out what they wanted. This attempt on Neeshka's life has shattered what little resistance that remained. They know what they want. Each other."

Khelgar snorted "Aye that much is obvious to a blind man." He said "Come the Hells or high waters they'll make it work too I wouldn't wonder."

"What makes you say that?" the druid asked.

"They're both stubborn as old mules." The dwarf said. "She's a tiefling and he's a harbourman. They won't be told no and accept it just because that's what society says so. Neverwinter is in for some interesting times." Khelgar observed.

"Is that why you offered to stand by them?" Elanee asked.

"Heh, partly maybe." The dwarf said. "Marcus is standing by his woman so I'll stand by him. Sides there'll be more fighting in the offering I'll wager where this Leldon is concerned." Then Khelgar paused a moment "And it's the only way I think of making it up to Neeshka. I've been too hard on her, I can see that now. I don't have much to offer but I can offer her my axe in battle."

Elanee smiled approvingly at the dwarf "You have learned much already Khelgar Ironfist." She said "Perhaps you may be able to fulfil your desire to become a monk."

* * *

Lord Nasher stood in the middle of his throne room in Castile Never with a group of Trade Guild Officials surrounding him when Sir Nevalle, one of the Nevewinter Nine, Nasher's elite bodyguards, entered and approached the group.

"My Lord Nasher, I came as soon as I received your summons." Nevalle bowed as he spoke.

Nasher turned to face his right hand "Ah, Sir Nevalle, we were just speaking of you." He said indicating the trade officials "These men are from the trade guild, and I was telling them of the Watch's successes at the Docks." Nasher's voice then took on a much firmer tone. "And they were about to tell me of their renewed efforts to ensure new ships in the harbour this season, to compensate for the loss of overland travel."

Nevalle nodded "The season has been a lean one for Neverwinter, my Lord. The citizens will be pleased to see more ships in the harbour, and the cargo they bring."

"Quite right." Nasher agreed. "Thank you for your efforts, Sir Nevalle. Congratulations are in order, for you and the Nine."

Nevalle shock his head slightly "My Lord Nasher, I shall pass along your praise to the Watch. I believe much of their recent success is the result of our new recruits." He explained.

"So be it, Nevalle." Nasher said with a nod as if he'd come to some decision. "Take these orders to Watch Captain Brelaina." He said passing Nevalle a set of papers that bore Nasher's personal seal. "After the war with Luskan and the plague, it is good we can finally turn our attention to where it belongs." Nasher said as he turned to the merchants, who looked uncomfortable. "And the certain matter of back taxes owed at the harbour."

"Of course, my Lord Nasher." Nevalle said as he took the papers. "With your leave, I will return to my duties." He said with another bow.

"You may go, Nevalle. After all, the guild and I have much to discuss." Nasher said dismissing his right hand.

* * *

"I'm disappointed... I thought you'd be harder to find than this, Neeshka. Leldon's been after you for some time now." The leader of the four thugs said as they walked up to the tiefling.

Neeshka's eyes sparkled. " _If_ I didn't want to be found, you'd still be stumbling around in the dark, Tremmel. Tell Leldon to _back off_ or I'll be coming for him." She said with certainty. _You hear that you slime ball? I'm coming for you! And to get back what's mine!_

Marcus sighed. "Not again Neesh, not again." he muttered.

"Leldon's not just paying me gold for this. He's also bringing me in as his partner... just as soon as I bring him your horns."

"Try and take her horns and it'll be the _last_ thing you do." Khelgar warned.

"You're doing this to become Leldon's _partner?_ " Neeshka asked in disbelief. "Trust me, I'll be doing you a favour by killing you.' she said.

"We've already gone through this before with Bennon and his boys that Leldon so thoughtfully sent." Marcus said being a little sarcastic. "Walk away and you'll live, Tremmel."

Tremmel eyed the harbourman and snorted. "You're acting like this is some kind of choice. You're _all_ marked... and _I_ intend to collect."

"There's _always_ a choice." Elanee remarked calmly as she prepared a spell that would prove shocking to Tremmel and his goons.

"Come on, demon girl. Let's see if you're as hard to kill as they say." Tremmel said coldly.

Elanee cast her spell as Tremmel and his men attacked, the sound of lighting crackling in a clear blue sky was heard as the hapless thugs were struck by bolts from the heavens. Tremmel screamed in agony as his body was racked by the electrical discharge. The four thugs weren't killed outright but were badly stunned it only took a few seconds for Marcus, Khelgar and Neeshka to finish what Elanee had started.

"Leldon's more obsessed than I thought. I wonder how many of his goons we'll have to carve up before he gets wise?" Neeshka asked as she cleaned her dagger.

"I think it's high time we paid this Leldon a visit." Marcus said darkly as he wanted to do the man some serious harm of the very permanent kind.

"I guess…. you're right." Neeshka agreed "As much as I'm enjoying tweaking his nose, Leldon's getting out of hand." She sighed. "He'll be ready, though. Since he knows I'm here, he's got to know that I'll be coming for him. Leldon's not going to give up. Trust me, he was my partner. I know him." Neeshka said thinking aloud. "He's got a soft spot, though. There's this coin of his that he thinks is lucky. He always has it with him on jobs, couldn't stop playing with it, real annoying. He's probably got it well protected too. So I want to steal it out from under his nose." She said gleefully with an equally gleeful smile on her face.

"Anyone willing to resort to murder over a theft isn't likely to stop because it's done to them a second time." Elanee said with disapproval. "And it has nothing to do with why we're here in the city. If we want to do something, we should seek out the druid loremasters in Neverwinter Wood."

Neeshka all but exploded "Oh, so is that your problem?" she said turning to face the druid. "That we're not doing what you want to do? Maybe you haven't thought of this, but maybe there's a reason you haven't come across any druids, have you thought of that?" the tiefling asked anger rising in her voice as her tail lashed about. "Maybe they're all gone, or in hiding, or they just gave up their duties kind of like you have by being in the city. I mean, why are you even here?! Huh? Why?" Neeshka asked her anger peaking.

Marcus could feel a headache coming on as he rubbed his temples. "All right, you two, settle down." He said as he let out a sigh.

Elanee swallowed hard "No, it's alright. She deserves an answer." The druid said composing herself "You are right, of course. I should not be here. But I do not know where else to go, and the only clues as to what may have happened to my Circle may lie with the shards that Marcus carries. So, yes, I do not wish to be in this city, I do not wish to be a burden." Elanee said "But I do not know what else to do to help... all I can think of is seeking out the druids in case they know what we can do." She said feeling helpless.

"Well... all right." Neeshka said calming down. "Maybe I wasn't explaining it well enough. But if we grab that coin from Leldon's stash, well... At least we'll have something to bargain with. He really likes that coin."

Marcus looked at Neeshka a little strangely as he worked something important out. "Neesh that coin isn't really Leldon's is it?" he asked "It's _yours._ You want it back don't you?" Neeshka's mouth dropped open but no sound come out. The harbourman had to smile at the bewildered look on the tiefling's face. "You said that Leldon took everything you owned including something precious. Which is this lucky coin. Am I right?"

Both Khelgar and Elanee held their breath waiting for Neeshka to say something. "Yeah, it's mine." Neeshka admitted sadly then her eyes flared with anger "That bastard took it from round my neck and there wasn't a dammed thing I could do about!" she almost yelled "I don't care if I have to do it alone but I'm going to get it back and if I kill that good for nothing in the process all the better!" Neeshka snarled her tail lashing about wildly showing just how mad the tiefling was.

"Come on Neesh calm down would you?" Marcus said pulling her into another hug. "I'll help don't you fear and I'm sure Khelgar is up for cracking some skulls." He said as the dwarf gave an enthusiastic nod. "Now how do we go about finding this lowlife?" Marcus asked.

"Hmm let's see the first step is to figure out where Leldon's holed up. I doubt any of my old contacts will want to talk." Neeshka said thoughtfully as she cuddled up to the harborman. "Looks like Leldon's got some influence in this district." Then she smiled. "Ophala would know where he is, though. She knows just about _everything_ that goes on here and in Blacklake." Neeshka nodded satisfied. "Yeah, she might be able to help us. We should go talk to her."

"Who's this Ophala?" Marcus asked as he stroked Neeshka's hair.

"She owns the _Moonstone Mask_ here in the Merchant Quarter. It used to be a place for people who... erm... needed some privacy." Neeshka said awkwardly "She's cleaned it up quite a bit since the war though. I kind of preferred it the way it was though, but hey, it's her business." The tiefling said with a shrug. "Anyway she knows about pretty much anything that goes on in the district. Not surprising considering the kind of place the Moonstone Mask used to be." Neeshka said "I'd prefer to torture the information out of Leldon's thugs, but I guess this way is easier and not as messy."

Marcus hid the jolt of shock that went through him as he wondered if he were closer to the mark with his teasing than he'd thought. It made his stomach churn. "Well there is something to be said for doing things the less messy way Neesh." Marcus said with a smile "Alright after we've been to the temple of Tyr we'll go see Ophala." He said as the harbourman lead his strange quartet through the Merchant Quarter.


	25. Chapter 25

"I've never liked temples much." Neeshka remarked as they entered the temple of Tyr. "My skin always starts to itch if I stay in one too long. It's the same if a paladin gets too close." She made a face.

"Guess it's your heritage making its presence known, huh?" Marcus said as he gave her a reassuring hug.

"Yeah guess so. All I know is that it's annoying." Neeshka said "Let's try and not be here too long please."

"All right, Neesh. This is Khelgar's show anyway so we shouldn't be here too long with any luck." Marcus said as the dwarf made his way ahead of them and Elanee to where the Prior stood near the alter.

Prior Hlam, monk of Tyr didn't so much as bat an eyelid as the strange group entered the temple. There was a human, a tiefling, a dwarf and a wood elf. Hlam noted with interest that the human and tiefling clearly had a great deal of affection for one another despite their racial differences, for they had an arm round one another's waist. Or possibly because of them. One never knew when it came to matters if the heart. However it was the dwarf that Hlam focused his attention on for he had made his way past the others and was walking purposefully up to the monk.

"Welcome, I am Prior Hlam. You seek an audience?" Hlam asked

"By the Nine Hells do I. Name's Khelgar Ironfist, I'm looking to sign up." The dwarf said eagerly.

"You wish to join the disciples of Tyr?" Hlam asked with curiosity as he raised an eyebrow.

"If that's what you call those skinny twigs who threw me out the window of the Dragon's Talon, then yes." Khelgar said with a grunt.

"It is odd that any of the Even-Handed would seek out battle. Like most of our faith, they usually only respond when provoked, and rarely violently." The monk replied a little surprised.

"Eh... well, I may have stirred things up a bit, just a little. But that fight taught me some things and I want to learn more." Khelgar said after some hesitation.

"About our faith?" Hlam asked.

"No, no, no." Khelgar said holding up his hands. "Fighting's the only religion for me. I want to learn to fight like them, and learn how they were able to beat me so easily."

"If you were defeated, such a defeat must have been just. Tyr teaches us this. Your loss was meant to reveal a truth." Hlam said.

"Truth?" the dwarf asked with some skepticism. "The truth is they beat me like a half clan whelp, and I want to know how they did it!"

"If you seek to learn from your loss, then you must discover why you were so easily defeated." The monk said.

"That's why I'm here. To learn." Khelgar said getting frustrated.

"But we cannot help you." Hlam replied slightly confused.

"There must be some way that barrel house can learn." Neeshka spoke up. Why she did she wasn't sure. "I mean from what I can remember the monks of Helm had a number of tests or trials or whatever you want to call them… Not that I ever really paid that much attention to that sort of thing."

Hlam looked thoughtfully at Neeshka for a few moments then nodded. "Very well. Tyr puts all who come to him for help on trial; he judges who is worthy, and who is not." He said turning back to Khelgar.

Khelgar frowned "All right, sounds fair to me, Tyr wants bears fighting for him, not mewling little cubs. So what is this trial? Burning coals? Drinking contest? What?" he asked.

"The path of Tyr is that of the Maimed, the Even-Handed, and the Just. So are the trials." Hlam said calmly. "The Trial of the Maimed requires that the petitioner face those he has wounded usually those of his bloodline, or clan."

"Hmph. Never turned a blade against my clan, I haven't. If I knew where some of them were, you could even ask them." The dwarf said defensively.

"Only when one understands how their actions may hurt another, inadvertently or not, can he truly understand himself." Hlam replied. "The Trial of the Even-Handed requires that the petitioner learn to see all around him in an equal light, without the trappings of prejudice." The monk said.

"Well, there was a time when I was quick to judge others based on what little I'd heard." Khelgar said looking embarrassed. "But... travelling with the goat girl and the tree-worshipping elf has taught me some of them are all right." Then the dwarf smiled "So who knows? Maybe they're all worth a closer look, instead of lumping them all together and passing judgment on them."

"Gee thanks Khelgar. You know how to make a girl feel wanted." Neeshka said making a face.

"Just as well then I want you around isn't it, Neesh?" Marcus said with a sly grin.

The tiefling giggled at the implication.

"Khelgar is still rough round the edges, Neeshka but he is learning. That is the main thing." Elanee replied with an amused smile.

Hlam nodded satisfied. "Very well. Seeing the world with such eyes meets the Trial of the Even-Handed, we are pleased. You are already on the path." He said "The last trial you must face is the Trial of Justice. To fight is not enough. To fight for a cause that is where strength lies. When you fight for a higher purpose, something beyond the self, you will find that you gain strength through your actions and become impossible to defeat." The monk explained "When you have faced the remaining trials, then seek me out, Khelgar of the Clan Ironfist." Hlam was about to turn away when he stopped and faced Marcus "Please go and speak with Reverend Judge Oleff Uskar, he may have a job for one with your unique skills. You may find him in his office." The monk said as he indicated a door to the left of the alter.

* * *

"Ah... yes... I am Reverend Judge Oleff Uskar. How can I help you?" Oleff asked though he was distracted slightly.

"Are you all right, sir?" Marcus asked "Prior Hlam asked me to come and speak with you as he said you may have a job of some sort for me?"

Oleff nodded "Yes... just a little distracted is all. I sent one of our priests on the monthly rounds of the Tomb of the Betrayers here in Neverwinter. The priests of Tyr safeguard the tombs, in the interests of justice. But he has not yet returned. It is very troubling." He explained. "We are only permitted by our vows to enter the tombs at dawn once a month, and not leave until dusk the next day... yet the priest I sent has not returned." He said.

"Well we certainly can try and find him for you, make sure he's safe." Marcus said.

"Hmmm. You are not bound by our vows, but... there has been mention of disturbances in the tombs, I cannot guarantee your safety." Oleff said thoughtfully. "If I allow you access to the tombs, I must have your promise that you will not disturb the crypts." He said, looking at Neeshka as he spoke.

"Oh, sure, nothing to worry about. We'll swear to whoever you want, those crypts are in safe hands." Neeshka replied eagerly.

Marcus looked sideways at the tiefling. He wasn't so naive as to believe her. They'd travelled together long enough that he had a good idea as to when she was lying. "We swear not to disturb the crypts." He said to Oleff.

"I'm not responsible for _your_ promises, harbour boy." Neeshka muttered unhappily.

Marcus turned Neeshka to look at him. "When it comes time for you to be laid to rest, Neesh, I wouldn't want anyone robbing your crypt. Please understand, sweetheart." He said squeezing her hand.

Neeshka's eyes went wide. "You'd build _me_ a crypt?" She asked surprised she also sounded pleased by the idea. The harbourman just nodded with a slight smile on his face. "Wow. I'm touched. That's a really sweet thing to do for me after I'm a corpse." Neeshka said embarrassed.

"I, for one just hope it's something I don't have to worry about for many years yet Neesh, my dear." Marcus said caressing her cheek. "As I'm kind of getting attached to you living, you know."

"I wonder why that might be." Khelgar remarked dryly with a grin.

Oleff couldn't help but smile at the banter. "Very well I shall allow you access to the tombs. I'll send a priest of Tyr to unlock it for you but make haste." Oleff said. "And be careful the Tomb of the Betrayers has always had tales told about it, many believe it haunted. Please return here when you have found our priest; it will set my mind at ease to know he is safe."

"Can you tell us about the Tomb of the Betrayers?" Marcus asked

"It is where those who have turned on Neverwinter are buried. Whether during the War with Luskan, or for other crimes. We originally kept the place sealed to protect it from those that would defile the crypts... and for other reasons. But those same seals have often tempted robbers and thieves. Once past the seals, there is a locking mechanism in the dungeon upon entering, the priest seals the door behind him." Oleff explained.

* * *

"Don't forget we need to go and see Ophala about that _pig_ Leldon, harbour boy." Neeshka said as they left the temple of Tyr.

"I haven't forgotten Neesh, don't worry your horns about that." Marcus said as they walked toward the Tomb of the Betrayers. "I'd have thought you'd want into the tomb as soon as you could." He said grinning.

Neeshka rolled her eyes "Yeah and what's the good in getting in there if you won't let me _liberate_ a souvenir or two?" she asked still a little miffed. "You have me wrapped round your little pinkie Cole." She said though she wasn't bitter about it.

Marcus chuckled at that "Do I just?" he asked "I'll have to remember that in future." Then he grinned "Think of the bragging rights Neesh, you'll be the _only_ thief that we know of who's got past the seals and what's more with Tyr's priest's knowledge. That's got to worth something wouldn't you say?" he asked.

Neeshka grinned "When you put it like that harbour boy it does sound pretty cool. Screw Leldon let's do this already."

The harbourman just laughed as he gave her a hug.

"They're not going to get any better now are they?" Khelgar asked.

Elanee shook her head "No I'm afraid not Khelgar. Welcome to domestic bliss Marcus and Neeshka style." She said laughing at the image.

"Ha! Next thing you'll be telling me is they'll be married with children. I don't think Neverwinter is ready for that." The dwarf said with a hearty belly laugh of his own.

Marcus raised an eyebrow at his two laughing companions "Care to share, you two?" he asked.

"It was nothing of any consequence Marcus." Elanee said regaining her composure.

"Yeah right." The harbourman replied not convinced "So why don't I fully believe you?" He asked "Never mind, come on we have a missing cleric to find." Marcus said as he opened the heavy steel door to the Tomb of the Betrayers.

* * *

"Sir Nevalle?" Captain Brelaina asked looked up in surprise to see one of the Nine in her Watch Post "What brings you here?"

The knight smiled slightly "Lord Nasher wished me to extend his thanks to the Watch in regards to the Docks situation." He said as he pulled out the sealed orders "And to for me to deliver these orders to you." Nevalle said as he handed the captain the documents.

"I see." Brelaina said as she took the orders "Do you know what this is about?" she asked.

Nevalle shook his head "No, Lord Nasher only asked me to deliver them to you. He never made any indication as to their content." He said "Good day Captain, Marshal." The knight said as he turned and left the watch post.

"Trouble, Captain?" Cormick asked after Nevalle had left.

"Who knows, Cormick?" Brelaina said as she opened the orders and started to read "Let's see what the old man wants from the watch this time." Cormick raised his eyebrows at Brelaina's use of the words 'old man' to describe Lord Nasher. "The man has to have taken leave of his senses surely?" Brelaina asked as she finished reading her new orders.

"What's wrong Captain?" Cormick asked, concerned.

"See for yourself and tell me what you think." Brelaina said as she passed the papers over to her counterpart.

Cormick quickly read through the orders and let out a long low whistle. "Well _that_ certainly explains why Kari was so interested in them the other day."

"What do you mean, Cormick?" Brelaina asked

"When Marcus signed on yesterday not long afterwards I got a visit from former spymaster Kari Byron." He said "Though going by this I'd say she's semi-retired." Cormick said waving the orders about. "Both her and Gend couldn't leave _anything_ alone if they tried. It's not in their natures."

"You'd know more about those two than I would. You worked with them during the war after all." Brelaina said slightly envious of the Graycloak Marshal.

"Heh, true I suppose though Kari wasn't spymaster then, Gend was. She was just the one woman in the city that could get the job done." The Marshal looked thoughtful, "I'm surprised both Kari and Aarin stayed after the war, with what happened to Lady Aribeth and all despite both their efforts. Nasher was still bull headed over the disgraced paladin." Carmick said regretfully. "Might be why they stayed, to try and keep Nasher from making such a mistake again. Be that as it may it's pretty obvious what Kari has in mind for Neeshka and it looks as though Lord Nasher has his eye on Marcus for some reason." Cormick concluded.

"Neeshka?" Brelaina asked surprised "Surly that be more qualified people than a common street thief for spymaster and a tiefling at that?"

Cormick laughed "That's where you'd be wrong Captain. What do you think both Aarin and Kari were before they became Nasher's spymasters? The pair of them are rogues through and through." He explained. "I recall a conversation I had with Kari not long after she became pregnant. She asked me in her roundabout way if I knew of any good thieves. The only person that came to mind that would be of interest was Neeshka. The Watch has never managed to prove anything against her even after all these years, I think we have Ophala to thank for that but again nothing can be proved." The marshal said as he raised a finger making a point "She's extremely good at getting into places she shouldn't and most importantly she's never killed anyone intentionally only ever defending herself. She's no assassin Captain, which is more than can be said for many of the thieves with her skill." Then Cormick grinned "And my harbourman compatriot seems to have some sway over her, which I'm not sure is good or bad."

"What do you mean by that?" Brelaina asked

Cormick gave a shrug. "Marcus is attracted to Neeshka and her to him." he said.

"You can't be serious Cormick she's a tiefling for Tempus's sake." Brelaina said shocked at the thought.

"Watch them when they come to report later today Captain and tell me what you see." Cormick replied with a smile as he handed her Nasher's orders back.

* * *

"I wasn't expecting _this_ many undead." Marcus said as the last of a group of Ghouls died. "I've lost count as to how many skeletons, zombies, ghouls, ghasts and the odd shadow we've had to hack our way past. What in the Nine Hells has got them all stirred up?" he asked.

"I do not know." Elanee replied "But I fear that was the last of my spells. I pray we can find a safe place to rest so I may centre myself."

Marcus nodded in understanding "Your spells have been a boon Elanee. I'm glad you're here." The wood elf bowed slightly in acknowledgement.

"With any luck that missing priest is 'round here somewhere." Khelgar grunted.

"Think I've found where he's holed up." Neeshka said as she crouched by a door "This has been locked from the inside." She said as she rubbed her face "And… ugh a crude but effective holy water trap has been set on it. No doubt to keep our undead _friends_ at bay."

Marcus placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder "Can you recover the holy water Neesh?" he asked "We need all the help we can get."

The tiefling nodded "Yeah should be easy enough… agh that's if my skin would stop itching, hells, hells, hells." Neeshka said rubbing her face again.

"You could always tell me what to do, you know, and I can disarm the trap." The harbourman suggested. Marcus didn't like seeing Neeshka suffer like this, not for something she had no control over.

Neeshka looked up, a slight gleam in her eyes. "I don't know. Sure your fingers are _nimble_ enough harbour boy?" she asked.

Both Elanee and Khelgar groaned and Marcus just grinned. "You do double entendres pretty well." He said. "Yes I have very nimble fingers if you must know. Deaghun taught me to make my own longbow and arrows and believe me you need nimble fingers for that." That gave the harbourman an idea that he tucked away for later. It had been a while since he'd crafted a bow but the more he thought about it the more he knew that Neeshka would appreciate her own hand crafted and customised shortbow.

"Alright then Cole, get down here and let's do this." Neeshka said in a commanding tone.

* * *

Onan, cleric of Tyr had heard the sounds of battle draw closer to the room he had barricaded himself in. Now he could hear muffled voices outside the door. It was clear to him that it couldn't be undead; then worryingly, Onan heard the lock disengage and the door swung open. To the cleric's surprise the oddest group of people quickly entered. The last of which, a dwarf swiftly shut and secured it again. Onan's eyes then took in the next member of the group a wood elf druid going by her appearance as she sat herself on the floor. But it was the last two members that Onan studied closely. The human man seemed to be the leader and then there was the tiefling woman who never seemed to stray far from his side.

Where they crypt robbers? Onan didn't think so. He'd soon find out. "Who are you? Don't step any closer... I don't want to hurt anyone." Onan said.

"It's alright sir. Oleff asked us to find you. I'm Marcus, this is Neeshka, over there is Elanee, and by the door is Khelgar." The harbourman said introducing everyone. "And you must be the missing cleric of Tyr."

"That I am. Tyr bless you for your actions." Onan said with relief. "However, I'm afraid Oleff has sent you to die here by my side. He could not have known of what has transpired down here... none of us did." He said defeated.

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked slightly alarmed.

"The priests of Tyr patrol these halls to make sure the seals on the tombs are secure. It is our duty to see that these betrayers rest, and rest quietly. But something has disturbed the spirits that rest here and now they have risen. It was always our fear it would happen. Worse still, the mechanism that seals the entrance has been seized by them. I fear there is no way to reach it..." Onan said with a shake of his head "I have tried, but they have driven me back. But perhaps you can succeed where I have failed. I was unprepared for what I found down here however you are not." Then the cleric's voice took on a warning tone. "Be wary of the one that leads them for he is, considered by many to be one of the greatest traitors imprisoned in this cursed tomb. I do not know how he returned from death, but return he has." He said. "The others gravitate towards him like moths to a flame, and they hunger for the living. He and his fellow undead can be found through the door in the main hall. Be ready for battle when you face them."

"If it's not one thing lad it's something else." Khelgar remarked from his place by the door "Sounds as though there are more undead that need a lesson from my axe."

"You don't say Khelgar." Marcus said dryly as he looked towards the wood elf. "Are you ready Elanee?" he asked.

The druid shook her head. "No I'll need at least eight hours to prepare all my spells and rest."

Marcus mentally kicked himself, after all he'd spent years around Tarmas and Amie. "Sorry Elanee, I should have known you'd need time to prepare, I'm more used to arcane casters having to take the time to prepare their spells. It's easy to forget that it applies to druids and clerics as well."

"You mean we've got stay _here_ for eight hours?" Neeshka complained.

"Hey, you've got me for company, Neesh." Marcus said. "So it could be worse."

"It could be better, too we could be, oh I don't know, alone?" the tiefling said with a cheeky grin.

"That's enough you two." Khelgar said. "You're going to give me nightmares." The dwarf complained "You two can take the first watch, that'll keep you out of mischief."

"Don't be so sure barrel house." Neeshka retorted.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Alright Khelgar, we'll take first watch you go get some sleep."

"I'm not sure I will, not with those two praying and mumbling like they are." The dwarf said waving to where Elanee and Onan were.

"Still can't believe we're actually in The Tomb of the Betrayers." Neeshka said a little in awe as she and Marcus kept watch near the door. "It's really hard to break into. Every thief in the city has been eager to crack this tomb. Here I am and you won't let me swipe _anything_." She said pouting.

Marcus had to suppress a grin. "Neeshka, behave would you." He said rebuking her gently but firmly. "We've been over this. Some things aren't meant to be swiped. Let the dead rest, Neesh."

The tiefling nodded looking thoughtful. "Did you really mean what you said earlier in Oleff's office?" she asked.

"I did, Neesh. When it comes time for you to rest, I'll make sure you're buried properly." Marcus said pulling her into a hug. "But I pray to Torm that won't be for many years yet. I want to grow old with you, sweetheart."

Neeshka smiled. "Now there's something I could get used to. But what do you expect from me, harbour boy. I'm a thief and a damned good one at that." She said. "I'm also not afraid to admit it."

"Neesh, there's a difference between being proud of what you are and getting us all in trouble." Marcus said with a smile as he kissed her.

"Hmm, that's something I'm definitely getting used to. I guess I can live without swiping anything from here." Neeshka murmured. "We've got the rest of those undead to deal with." She made a face. "I'll be glad to be back on the streets of Neverwinter instead of being in an undead filled tomb."

* * *

Elanee awoke the next morning, or at least she thought it was morning as it was hard to tell as they were in a tomb. She looked towards the door and smiled when she saw Neeshka snuggled against Marcus, both sound asleep.

"It's almost a shame to wake them." Khelgar remarked as he came to stand next to the druid.

"But wake them we must, Khelgar as my spells have been restored." Elanee said as she stood up. "I fear we will need them all too soon, however."

"Well I don't know about you, lass but I want to have a little fun with them." Khelgar said as he walked over to Neeshka and woke her up.

Marcus' eyes opened as he felt a weight shift and move.

"What?" the harbourman asked looking a little puzzled as he saw Khelgar and Elanee smiling even the Tyrrain priest looked bemused as for Neeshka, she looked bashful and unsure.

"Well lad, if you can't remember what you two got up to last night we're not going to remind you." Khelgar said laughing at the expression on Marcus' face.

"Last thing I remember was having Neeshka on my lap..." the harbourman said as he stood up.

"Khelgar, enough now, you've had your fun." Elanee admonished lightly. "Yes Neeshka was comfortably sleeping in your lap. Both of you looked so peaceful that it was almost a shame to wake you."

"But we have the remaining undead to deal with." Khelgar said.

The harbourman nodded even as a silly grin appeared on his face. "Well, up for a little more undead slaying Neesh?" Marcus asked.

"Like I have a choice." Neeshka said sourly "But I'm not letting you go out there without me watching your back." She too had a smile as Marcus was the first man in many years she'd felt safe enough with to fall asleep in his arms.

"Come on then let's see if we can finish this." Marcus said as he led his friends out to deal with the remaining undead.


	26. Chapter 26

"Tymora, no! Marcus!" Neeshka cried panicked as the harbourman fell to the ground, his longsword and shield tumbling before him. "He can't be…" she whispered "You can't leave me…" Neeshka knew she had to hold it together even though the first man in many years that she'd had feelings for, apparently now lay dead killed by some cursed undead spirit.

Before Elanee could cast her two remaining flame strikes, Neeshka had raised her hands and sent an orb of fire slamming into the spirit that seemingly had killed their leader. It howled like a banshee as it was destroyed in a burst of negative energy and flame. Neeshka momentarily looked down at her hands wondering how in the hells she'd just conjured the fire orb before she bolted to the harbourman's side tears already rolling down her cheeks.

Elanee and Khelgar were close behind, both exchanging worried glances for they too did not know what to make of the tiefling's sudden use of magic. The druid carefully examined Marcus but it didn't look good.

Neeshka held his head in her hands "Come on... harbour boy... Speak to me... you idiot." She said in between sniffing, hiccupping and crying. Neeshka looked at Elanee. "Can you help him?" the tiefling asked afraid of the answer.

The druid shook her head sadly, "No I cannot I'm sorry Neeshka." Elanee said, "I've used up all my spells and he's too badly hurt for the healing kits I have."

"No!" Neeshka yelled "You've got to do something, Elanee!" she looked down at the harbourman, "I can't lose him like this. Not here, not now." She said softly.

Khelgar silently placed a hand on the tiefling's shoulder.

"Do not fear Neeshka, for it is not yet his time to be called to Mount Celestia." a soft female voice said.

Neeshka looked up with a start, there stood less than a foot away was the spirit of an elven woman clad in what was clearly ceremonial armour, her eyes were soft and kind but the tiefling could tell that she'd seen much suffering in her life.

"Lady Aribeth..." Neeshka said softly, looking awed. She'd seen Aribeth many times before and during the plague but Neeshka's most vivid memory was during the Luskan invasion of the city. Neeshka had been fighting with a squad of Greycloaks when the fallen paladin had suddenly arrived, cutting down her Luskan allies without mercy, then Aribeth had surrendered to the Greycloaks. "I'd heard the tales of you walking the city..."

The ghost of the paladin smiled. "As you can see they are true." She said as she knelt by Marcus' unconscious from. As she placed her hands on the harbourman's abdomen she turned to face Neeshka. "Shadows gather, you and he are all that stand between the darkness and light. He is the key and you are the guardian against the shadows that will try and swallow him." Aribeth said as she began to glow as Tyr's holy power flowed through her.

As Neeshka watched Marcus too began to glow faintly, she looked down to her hands that still held his head nestled in her lap. _Strange_ , the tiefling thought. _It tickles, usually this much exposure to divine power and I break out something bad._

As the glow faded Marcus let out a groan. "Ugh... what in the Nine Hells happened?" he asked groggily as he eyes focused on the tear streaked face of Neeshka that loomed over him. _It's like watching the sun shine through the clouds on a bleak Mere day_ , he thought taking in very curve of the tiefling's face.

"You... almost... died harbour boy." Neeshka said softly, forcing the lump in her throat down. "Don't you ever scare me like that again you idiot." She said sternly as she could.

"Almost died?" Marcus asked, unsure. "Last thing I remember was fighting that raging spirit then… nothing."

The ghostly paladin sighed heavily. "The raging spirit was Fenthik, though it felt more of an echo, a focus for all the negative energy that lingers in this place. He should have never been buried here, for he wasn't really a betrayer." She said.

Marcus' eyes grew huge on noticing the spirit that was still knelt by Neeshka.

Aribeth stood and smiled at the obvious question in the harbourman's eyes. "Forgive me, where are my manners? I am Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande, and in life was a Paladin of Tyr and right hand of Lord Nasher during one of Neverwinter's darkest times." The paladin said, introducing herself with a bow.

"The Plague." Marcus whispered slightly awed by the fact he was speaking to the spirit of a woman who was still well regarded despite her... fall from grace.

"Indeed you are correct." Onan said as he arrived. "Though sadly many still consider Fenthik to be a betrayer, rightly or wrongly. In time Nasher and Oleff may be able to move his remains to the temple of Tyr."

Aribeth only nodded as she didn't trust herself to talk about what had happened to Fenthik. "Are you well enough to travel? You should not linger here." She asked the harbourman.

Marcus nodded "Yeah, I think so. Don't fancy sticking round this place any more than we need to." He said as he stood unsteadily, both Neeshka and Elanee grabbing him. "Thanks ladies." He said weakly, "looks as though I'll be using you as living crutches."

"Only 'till we get back to the temple of Tyr, Cole so don't get used to it." Neeshka said with a grin.

"Wouldn't dream of it Neesh, wouldn't dream of it." Marcus replied. _Torm it was good to be alive,_ he thought as he turned back to the ghost of the paladin. "Lady Aribeth, I hope you find what you're looking for and thank you." The harbourman said inclining his head slightly.

The ghost of the lady paladin merely smiled and bowed as Marcus was assisted out of the Tomb of the Betrayers.

* * *

Oleff paced his office looking concerned as it had been almost a day since he'd allowed the group of adventurers to enter the Tomb of the Betrayers in search of his missing priest. He was beginning to think that he'd made a grave mistake when the door to his office opened.

Oleff turned and smiled when he saw Onan enter. "You're back... What's wrong, what happened in the tomb?" he asked, noticing the worried expression on the priest's face.

"Something had disturbed the rest of the betrayers, the tomb was filled with undead, more than I could handle, however I was able to find refuge." Onan said. "The leader of the undead was Fenthik, or as the ghost of Lady Aribeth surmised it was more of an echo, a focus for all the negative energy that lingers in the Tomb of the Betrayers."

Oleff raised an eyebrow at the mention of his old friend and colleague but he and something else on his mind. "What of the four I sent to look for you?" he asked.

"They are with Prior Hlam, in the infirmary, their leader was almost killed, if it had not been for Lady Aribeth's intervention..." Onan said. "However they can tell you more of what happened as I arrived a little late."

* * *

"How much longer to I have to stay here?" Marcus complained. "Cormick and Captain Brelaina are going to have something to say if I'm late."

"You will remain here until I'm satisfied that you are fully recovered." Prior Hlam replied calmly. "We can inform Captain Brelaina of the delay. You have come very close to death, something not to be taken lightly."

"I'll say." Neeshka said rubbing her face. "I can't recall the last time I was so scared."

Marcus let out a sigh as he slumped back into the pillow. "I thought you didn't want to be here any longer than you needed to, sweetheart."

"I'll be alright, harbour boy. If I have to be uncomfortable for a few hours, that's fair trade to know you'll be okay." Neeshka said as she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

Marcus just smiled but it was the haunted look in the tiefling's eyes that bothered him. _What happened, Neesh? What aren't you telling me?_ He wondered.

"Onan has told me of your intervention with the undead, and their eventual defeat." Oleff said as he entered the infirmary. "I understand that you had help of the spiritual kind."

"Yeah, Lady Aribeth, was she a sight for sore eyes." Neeshka said as she turned to face Oleff. "If it hadn't been for her... the harbour boy..." she couldn't finish the sentence.

"It gladdens my heart to hear that Aribeth was able to help, in time. I only regret you were placed in such danger. Had I known I would not have sent you." Oleff said. "As a token of thanks and for the danger you faced I would like you to have these." The judge said has he handed each of the four friends an ornate amulet.

Elanee looked at hers for a few moments then at the judge. "Are these what I think they are?" she asked.

Oleff nodded "Yes, amulets of health. I fear you may face such undead foes again."

* * *

"If I see the inside of a temple infirmary it'll be far too soon." Marcus muttered to himself several hours later, once they were back on the streets of Neverwinter. "And I thought Merring was bad when it came to injuries."

Neeshka gave the harbourman a concerned look. _If anyone should be complaining is should be me,_ she thought. _And I don't like how he's being so cavalier about the fact he almost died._

"Marcus may I speak to you?" Elanee asked.

"Sure what's the problem, Elanee?" the harbourman inquired.

The druid took a moment to collect her thoughts "After our… experience in the Tomb of the Betrayers. I do not like the idea of being so underprepared again. May I suggest that we visit Sand as soon as we can?" Elanee asked. "And I would like to go to the Skymrrior, if it is not a burden."

Marcus nodded at the wisdom of the druid's words. Sand would have some items that would be useful and he'd know where they could obtain whatever he didn't have. "Not a bad idea Elanee. We'll go see him as soon as we can. And we'll get to the Skymirror, don't fret about that." He assured the druid.

"Hey harbour boy don't forget we need to see Ophala." Neeshka said pointing to the Moonstone Mask. She wasn't going to be outdone by the tree worshiper.

"Jealous much?" Marcus asked rhetorically. "I did promise you we'd go see Ophala, so we shall, Neesh. We've got some time before I've got to see Captain Brelaina." He said.

"Before we go anywhere, Neeshka lass, I think there's something you need to tell Marcus." Khelgar said, looking up at the tiefling, concerned.

Neeshka looked nervous as she fiddled with her tail. "Did you have to mention _that,_ Khelgar?" she asked.

"Neeshka, you have to admit what happened was most unusual, we want to help if we can but Marcus needs to know what happened." Elanee said calmly.

"What are they talking about Neesh?" Marcus asked clearly worried for his tiefling companion. "What happened in the tomb?"

Neeshka took a few moments collecting her thoughts. "When I thought that spirit had... killed you I was angry and devastated, before I knew what I was doing I'd summoned a fire orb, destroying it." She said looking lost and scared.

Marcus pulled Neeshka into a hug and tenderly stroked her hair, he didn't say anything for a while, just held her close. The harbourman didn't give a damn for the fact they were stood on the main street of the Merchant Quarter. All that mattered was that his girlfriend was frightened and he wanted to comfort her as best he could. That gave Marcus pause as he looked down at the woman in his arms. _You're a lost case, Cole,_ he thought. _But somehow you wouldn't want it any other way._

"Come on, let's go see Ophala, Neesh, then we better go see the good Captain, after that we'll go visit Sand, he may have some idea of what's happening to you." Marcus said at last as he tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. Neeshka nodded silently not trusting herself to speak.

* * *

"Oh, hello. Are you sure you meant to come to the Moonstone Mask? I'm sure you'll find a more affordable establishment in the Docks District." Evlyn said to Marcus. _He's good looking in a rustic sort of way, but Miss Ophala wouldn't want him here,_ she thought.

Marcus was so taken aback he wasn't sure how to react. He certainly hadn't been expecting such a greeting from the Moonstone Mask's assistant.

"That's no way to talk to one of my friends, Evlyn." Neeshka said, annoyed at the other woman, _and you can keep your hands to yourself, he's mine._

"Oh... Neeshka?" Evlyn asked surprised. "I thought you were... You know Leldon's looking for you." She said uneasily.

"Yeah we know." Neeshka replied. "That's why we're here, is Ophala about? If anyone knows where that slime ball is, Ophala will."

"Well, last time I saw her, Ophala was by the stage as she was interviewing some new dancers." Evlyn said, wondering what sort of story Neeshka had spun to her companions.

"Okay, thanks Ev, come on harbour boy, time to introduce you to Ophala." Neeshka said as she pulled Marcus towards the stage.

* * *

"That's Ophala over there." Neeshka said as she pointed out her old employer, one of them anyway. The harbourman looked over to where she was pointing and saw an elegant woman who was well past middle age but even so she was still striking to look at. Marcus couldn't help the smirk that formed as he thought that if Neeshka looked that good when she was Ophala's age he'd be a very happy man. The thought gave Marcus pause as he hadn't expected it.

Ophala turned around to see her old friend, Neeshka, approach in the company of a human, dwarf and wood elf. "Neeshka perhaps now was not the best time to return. Leldon is not in the best of moods since your falling out." She said seriously.

"I know, I know. We already got Leldon's messages." Neeshka replied, dismissing Leldon with a wave of her hand.

"I am not surprised. He has a gang of thieves and cutthroats serving him now he has become much more bold and much more dangerous." Ophala said. "Neeshka you must either make amends to Leldon or pay him back what you owe him, or..."

" _Owe_ him?" Neeshka replied indignantly "I don't _owe_ that two-copper thief..."

"Easy, Neesh." Marcus said placing a hand on her shoulder "Surely you know there is more to this… disagreement?" he asked Ophala "Leldon forcibly took something very dear to Neesh and I intend that she gets it back… One way or another."

Ophala gave Marcus an appraising look "If you go to Leldon, you'll be placing your lives in danger. Are you certain you wish to do this?" she asked.

"His men made the _grave_ mistake of threatening a harbourman's girlfriend so Leldon is going to pay _dearly_." Marcus said darkly.

Neeshka's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. Did he just say what she thought he had?

Elanee and Khelgar exchanged knowing glances.

As for Ophala she hardly reacted merely raised an eyebrow. "I see. Very well... you can find his home here, in the Merchant Quarter." She told Marcus "Be very careful... not only is his estate patrolled by dogs, but I think he's placed certain warding enchantments against those with... your heritage." Ophala warned the tiefling. "I think he was expecting you, Neeshka, and he is ready for you." Then she smiled knowingly at the harbourman "I also see that your taste in men has improved remarkably too."

Marcus glanced from one woman to the other with a confused expression on his face "Huh? Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Um… you called me your _girlfriend_ harbour boy." Neeshka said shyly.

"I did?" Marcus asked surprised as he thought over what he'd said then he grinned "Well I did too. Guess that makes it official then Neesh… That's, um, if you want to be my girlfriend of course." He finished awkwardly. This was all new to him.

Neeshka settled the matter by putting her arms round the harbourman's neck and kissing him soundly. "I'll take that as a yes then?" Marcus asked, a little out of breath. A sly smile crept across his face. "So now who's got who wrapped round their little finger?" he asked, Neeshka blushed a little. "Ophala just how do you know Neesh?" Marcus asked thoughtfully. "She... ah... didn't work here did she?"

Ophala shook her head. "If you're asking if Neeshka was one of my girls, then no. The Mask might have been her second home at one point, but I'd never have hired her as an entertainer, as her talents, as I'm sure you know lie elsewhere." The older woman frowned "But I'm sure some of my _former_ clients would have been very happy if she had been."

"You never told me this Ophala." Neeshka said in a low voice. "I mean I suspected that some of them wanted to..." the tiefling wrinkled her nose.

"I tried to keep it from you as much as I could Neeshka, you were never cut out to entertain men." Ophala said. "She used to acquire... pieces of art for me in the past. She is an exceptional thief. Though Leldon has taken her absence as a chance to claim that title for himself and he's not even half as good."

" _Pretender_." Neeshka muttered " _Wannabe_."

"Alright settle down, you." Marcus said lightly "Come on we better go see Captain Brelaina otherwise she'll be wondering where in the hells we've gotten to." He said "thanks for your time, Ophala."

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright harbour boy?" Neeshka asked, again as they entered the City Watch Post.

"I'm fine Neesh, really." Marcus replied "How many more times are you going to ask me?"

"Until I believe you, Cole." Neeshka said quietly. "Tymora's sake, you almost died in the Tomb of the Betrayers."

"She's got a point lad." Khelgar said "You were out cold but things were looking pretty grim." The dwarf hesitated a moment "I don't know what we'd have done if you hadn't made it."

Marcus frowned "What are you getting at Khelgar?" he asked.

"He means that Neeshka was not herself." Elanee said guardedly. "Your death had it occurred… would have affected her greatly."

The harbourman looked at Neeshka but she refused to meet his gaze after a moment or two he gave a nod "We'll talk later, sweetheart." Marcus said.

"See what I mean, Captain." Cormick remarked quietly.

Brelaina nodded "It doesn't seem possible." She said. The captain was having a hard time comprehending what she was both seeing and hearing. It was obvious that her newest watchman had more than a passing interest in the tiefling at his side and that it was also seemingly reciprocated.

"So... this is our newest recruit?" Brelaina asked still unsure of the harbourman, given his apparent taste in women. "Cormick tells me you showed admirable restraint in cleaning up the Docks. You are to be commended." She said with approval. "I had hoped your restraint in this matter would serve to avoid further violence, but Moire's gang has forced our hand. Last night, as you know they attacked the Watch directly and killed Lieutenant Roe."

"Those thrice cursed murderers now have free rein, but not for long. Captain." Cormick said angrily his fists clenched "Let me lead the Watch down there. We'll answer fire with _steel!_ "

"Those responsible for Roe's murder _will_ answer for it, Marshal. But force will not root out these killers... we will need time, and patience." Brelaina replied calmly. "And we will need to rebuild our presence in the Docks. If we are to bring these murderers to justice, we will need a new face in the district a loyal Watchman who can wield restraint as well as a sword." She said as she faced Marcus. "That is why I summoned you here. In short, you are to take Lieutenant Roe's place. I think you are the best one for the job, I need someone with initiative as well as the martial prowess to back it up."

"I am honoured by the request, Captain, and the chance to serve Neverwinter." Marcus said with a slight bow. It never hurt to sweet talk your superiors.

"Very well, I think the Watch will benefit from your experience... and your social graces, it seems. Marshal Cormick has told me of your... interest in Blacklake. I will permit only the most trusted of the Watch to enter." Brelaina said firmly "Serve me well, and I shall grant you access, but not before."

Marcus gave a nod. "So you want to send me after Moire and her gang?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brelaina frowned slightly "I think that will be more difficult than it seems, but yes. It is no easy task, but all I have seen and heard tells me you are the one for the job."

"It is for the honour of the Watch. If those killers get away with what was done last night, then any one of us could be next." Cormick said warningly.

"Cormick speaks truly." Brelaina said with a nod. "Moire and her men must be dealt with, and the Watch can show no weakness, steps must be taken." The Captain said firmly "We cannot attack Moire's gang directly they have no base, so we must target their operations instead, bleed them of gold and men until they have nothing left." She looked grimly at Marcus. "The situation at the Docks is in danger of becoming worse. What was at first opposition from Moire and her gang is threatening to become all out war." Brelaina shook her head "I had thought they would not risk drawing blades against us in the streets, but through our informants, we have discovered that they are actually smuggling in a cache of weapons to do just that. They're planning for a fight. And if the reports on the number of weapons coming in are true, then the Watch will quickly be outmatched."

"Stop the shipment and put an end to the smuggling, for _good_." Cormick said quietly angry.

Brelaina nodded in agreement. "You are the only one we can trust for the job; many of the Watch in the Docks District tend to turn a blind eye when coin is involved..."

"And _they_ should be rounded up as well." Cormick interjected.

" _One_ problem at a time, Cormick." Brelaina said slightly irritated. "By the time we have dealt with the smuggling, perhaps then the costs of the Neverwinter reconstruction will be reduced, which should allow us to pay Watchmen their rightful..."

"Oh indeed, because it is the lack of coin, not _loyalty_ , that is the problem, is that it? Maybe your eyes are blinded by coin, too... Captain." Cormick said sarcastically.

" _You_ are the short sighted one and your blindness is that of a stubborn mule." Brelaina snapped "This is not a black and white matter, Cormick. The Docks are the only revenue source from trade we have. _We cannot even patrol the roads for merchants to feel safe._ So we need every Watchman, even if only as a presence there."

"We do not need those scarecrows!" Cormick cried "Those turncloaks are boils on Neverwinter's name, and they'll give every thief in the city an open door to our throat!" he said getting frustrated with the captain. "If we allow them to become any more blind for every gold coin, we might as well throw down our weapons now!" the marshal said throwing up his arms.

Brelaina arched an eyebrow. "And what do you propose, Cormick? With the funds being diverted to reconstruction, the pittance a Watchman makes is temptation for anyone to look for gold elsewhere. We must make do until reconstruction is finished, no matter what it takes." She said. Cormick was about to reply when Brelaina raised her hand " _Silence_ , Cormick, enough of this." She said pinching the bridge of her nose "I think we can at least agree on who should tackle this matter." The captain turned to face Marcus again. "Lieutenant, you have proven yourself to us and you have done so at great personal risk as you are no doubt marked for death by Moire and her gang."

"That's oh _so_ reassuring. Guess I'll have to go find her before she finds me then." Marcus said dryly.

"Now, I cannot say it won't be dangerous... But... stopping this operation may come with benefits. Whatever you confiscate from the smuggled goods can be used to build up the presence of the Watch in the Docks District." Brelaina said.

"And _any_ Watchmen found aiding these thugs should be dealt with. We need no division in our ranks." Cormick said irritated.

"The _smuggling_ operation is your assignment, lieutenant. I want that dealt with. Once the smugglers at the Docks have been brought to justice, I think we will need to fear little in the way of future bribery attempts, although there are times when bribery can work to our advantage as well." Brelaina said before she walked away.

Cormick let out a sigh. "Our informant left word that the shipment will be smuggled through the Back Alley, in the Docks. We need to you to go in and stop the weapons from reaching their destination." he said.

"Politics." Khelgar grumbled.

"Welcome to Neverwinter, barrel house." Neeshka replied


	27. Chapter 27

"Hello again what brings you back to my humble shop, Marcus?" Sand asked "Or should I say Lieutenant?"

"You've heard about that already have you?" The harbourman asked with a smile as the others went looking around the wizard's shop.

The moon elf nodded "Yes and that's not all I've heard. Seems you and your lady friend." He glanced in Neeshka's direction "Are fast becoming the talk of the town. Gave her quite the scare in the Tomb of the Betrayers from what I hear."

"Heh, that so?" Marcus asked "I suppose Duncan will have something to say to me when next I see him."

"No doubt." Sand observed. "He's very set in his ways as you've probably noticed. But something tells me that's not all that happened in the Tomb of the Betrayers, all of you are on edge about something." The wizard stated.

"You could say that, Sand." Marcus said carefully. "It seems Neeshka somehow summoned a fire orb and destroyed the spirit that almost got me."

The moon elf frowned as he observed the tiefling for a few moments. "Any idea, Marcus, as to how she knew to cast such a spell?" Sand inquired. _Something's not right,_ he thought. _Neeshka seems to have untapped arcane abilities and I do not think that she's aware of them or shielding them._

The harbourman blew out his cheeks. "Well I know tieflings are believed to have some innate racial abilities but tossing fire orbs about, isn't one of them." Marcus said. "From what I was told, if I had to guess I'd say that Neeshka was showing signs of being a sorceress, if that's the case we have more questions than answers." Marcus said clearly concerned for the tiefling's well being.

Sand tapped his chin in thought as he studied the harbourman. _You're far better educated than I thought you'd be, Marcus, dear boy_ , he thought. _Not to reflect badly on West Harbour, but one expects certain shortcomings when dealing with someone from such a small village and who also been trained in the warriors' arts,_ the moon elf mused. "Hmm, a sorceress, it's a possibility but as you say it raises many questions. I have a few contacts I can ask, discreetly of course." Sand said as he thought of another sorceress he'd once tried to train and the unfortunate incident that that had ended her young life before it had even started. "Anyway what else can I do for you today?" the wizard asked. _Thinking about Qara isn't healthy you know_. Sand reminded himself.

"Well after said scare, it made us realise how underprovisioned we were." Marcus said "Elanee needs a selection of druid scrolls as well as better healing kits and we all certainly need potions of one sort or another."

"The potions and healing kits I can certainly help with." Sand said tapping his chin in thought "I may have some druidic scrolls and such here somewhere. Anything else?" the moon elf asked.

"Yes you wouldn't happen to know where I could get some good quality wood, something like duskwood, perhaps?" Marcus asked "I have a little project in mind. I'll need your help when I come to enchant the finished shortbow." He said

Sand raised an eyebrow "A secret project hmm?" he asked "A shortbow for who I wonder…" the wizard said as his eyes came to rest on Neeshka again.

The harbourman smiled "Am I really that obvious?" he asked

"Only to those who know what to look for." The moon elf replied "As for the wood, I may have some suitable lengths here and I'd be happy to enchant the finished bow for you. At a reduced rate of course." Sand said with a smile.

Marcus chuckled "Ever the merchant huh Sand?" he asked.

"Of course. I have to make a living you know." The moon elf said "I'll arrange for the wood to be delivered to the Flagon. That way you don't need to say too much." Sand said with a knowing smile as he moved about his shop looking for the druid scrolls and wood that he thought that the harbourman might want for his shortbow project.

"Thanks Sand." Marcus said. The harbourman still had to think of a way to get Neeshka's measurements as the best bows were custom made for their user. He did remember seeing an archery range behind the Watch Post here in the Docks. But how to do it without raising the tiefling's curiosity?

* * *

"What? You can't be serious, Bishop." Duncan said, alarmed at what the ranger had been telling him.

"Look, Duncan all I can tell you is what I've been hearing." The ranger snapped "And if you actually bothered to listen in on some of the chatter in your own inn you'd know already." Bishop said. "Seems the demon girl and your kin were seen playing kissie face at Ophala's and in front of Ophala herself no less." The horrified look on the innkeeper's face made Bishop smile, then the ranger grinned evilly. "Oleff, the old fart that runs the temple of Tyr sent your kin and his friends into the Tomb of the Betrayers to locate a missing cleric and apparently he almost died; the demon girl, by all accounts was very upset at the prospect of him kicking the bucket. Made quite the scene."

"Oh by the gods it's worse than I thought." Duncan said in shock. "She's got my kin under some sort of spell, she must have!" he said in dismay.

Bishop shrugged he wasn't going to comment either way. "Looks like you're going to be having a demon girl as part of the family." The ranger said with a sneer. _Serves the meddling half elf right._ He thought gleefully.

"Not if I have any say in the matter I won't be." Duncan grumbled.

* * *

Marcus and his friends had nearly reached the gates that would lead them to the back ally of the docks when they couldn't help but overhear the conversation between a man who was clearly a local thug and a young boy who was likely a street urchin going by his grubby appearance and ragged clothes.

"Don't think you're gonna talk your way out of this one, Wolf. This is our territory... and your little army of beggar children has to pay its due." The thug said threatening Wolf by waving his short sword about.

"Us kids are just sticking together." Wolf replied pride in his voice. "Trying to make a living, but we don't bow to no one."

Marcus noticed that Neeshka had become very agitated by what was happening and suddenly he had an image of a much younger tiefling roaming the streets of Neverwinter. Had she been through something like this? "Threatening children is it?" Marcus asked "Shameful, and on Watch territory too no less." He said coldly.

"What..?" the thug asked as he spun round to see who was behind him then he swallowed, hard. A Watchman stood with his arms folded looking very stern and not at all pleased. But this wasn't just any watchman, oh no. He was an officer and worse still he was the one who had arrested Caleb in a very painful way. "Oh crap, it's you." The thug said unhappily.

Marcus raised an eyebrow slightly "Well if you know who I am then you know this isn't going to end well. Walk away." The harbourman said.

The thug grumbled "We'll talk again, Wolf! This isn't over!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it you won't." Marcus warned the thug as he left.

Wolf looked mildly shocked at the Watchman who'd just saved him from a beating or worse. "Thanks sir." He said

Marcus grinned at the boy "Not a problem Wolf." He said as he crouched down to be closer to the boy's level "But do me a favour? Try and not to pick too many pockets okay?" Marcus asked as he went digging into his money pouch and then gave the street urchin five hundred in gold "That should keep you and your friends fed for a while I'd say."

Wolf looked first at the gold in his hand that he'd just been given, then and at the watch officer. All Wolf could do was grin madly before he ran off. As Marcus stood he found himself enveloped in a hug from Neeshka who looked very happy "Thanks harbour boy." She said softly "You did some good there. It's not easy on the streets."

"Something I suspect you know all too well my dear." Marcus replied. The tiefling just nodded "Come on Neesh we've still got work to do."

* * *

"You've been most helpful, Watchman. Consider this gold a gift from friends. Something to show you our appreciation for all your work." The thug said as he dropped a large cloth bag into the waiting hand of the watch sergeant.

"Well, we're just doing our duty... keeping the peace." The sergeant said with a shrug.

"That's what I like to hear." The thug said with a smile "Remember, let no one past you. It's for their own protection." The thug said.

"Don't worry, we'll keep our eyes open." The sergeant assured the thug.

"I see it but I don't believe it." Khelgar grumbled "Your friend Cormick looks as though he was right. The Watch doesn't need disloyal watchmen otherwise chaos will surely rule the streets, if this keeps up." The dwarf said looking up at the harbourman.

"You've got a lot to learn about life in Neverwinter then Khelgar." Neeshka replied "It isn't easy at times and with the reconstruction costing so much it's little wonder they go where easy coin is."

Marcus sighed "Alright cork it you two." He said "This is more complex than I think Cormick would like to believe, but Brelaina is being a bit naive as well." Marcus shook his head "Come on let's see if we can muddle our way through. But keep your weapons handy; this may not end well."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Elanee said

"So do I, Elanee so do I." Marcus said as they walked up to the guard post.

"Stop right there, the area's clo... Oh, sorry Lieutenant. Didn't notice the uniform." The sergeant said suddenly unsure of himself.

"I'm sure sergeant." Marcus said as he looked down the street where the thug had gone "I see you were getting friendly with Moire's ruffians?" he asked before turning to face the watchmen "That means I'd better get a move on if I want to have a nice little chat with her over the illegal weapons she wants get to through here undetected."

The sergeant looked shocked "What? No you've got it all wrong sir!"

"I doubt that." Marcus said "I'm not interested in you taking extra coin just at the moment, sergeant. What I _am_ worried about is the prospect of an open gang war on the streets of Neverwinter. If I don't rein in Moire and her thugs that's what we're going to have. With the Watch caught right in the middle."

"The Lieutenant's got a point, Sarge, things have been getting out of hand lately." One of the other watchmen said "And he took Caleb out without so much as batting an eyelid. If anyone can bring Moire to heel it's the Lieutenant and his friends."

The sergeant sighed "Alright we didn't see you but be careful sir."

"I intend to be, sergeant, one near death experience is quite enough for one lifetime." Marcus said as he moved past the guard post with the others following.

* * *

Marcus and company made their way along the back alley of the docks which was in reality part of the slums usually called the Beggars Nest. They had little trouble only running into the odd street thug. But their luck didn't last as they soon saw a large group of thugs and watchmen blocking their path.

"It looks as if there are two packs before us... and one pack looks to be members of the Watch." Elanee said as she studied the scene before her "And it looks as if the other pack is some of the local thieves and thugs. Allied together, they will be difficult to fight."

"Those Watch... Moire must have gotten her hooks into them." Khelgar said disgusted "Look those turncoats are even keeping company with Dock rats."

"They're just going where the money is. If you're going to risk your life, do it for the highest pay you can get." Neeshka replied.

"It's a tricky one." Marcus said thinking "In ideal circumstances there is no reason for those Watchmen breaking the law and betraying the trust of Neverwinter. That said sometimes you have to do what you can to survive, even if it means looking the other way." He mused.

"Glad someone here sees the big picture instead of the dwarven view." Neeshka said pleased "Besides, neither of you have lived in Neverwinter to see how tough life can be here sometimes."

"Bah. Traitors... they're lower than the foulest of demons. At least your kind don't pretend to be anything else." Khelgar said baiting the tiefling.

Neeshka's eyes flashed with rage "My kind?" she asked her voice rising. "I could say the same thing…"

"The two of you, quiet down." Elanee hissed "You're going to attract attention."

Marcus rolled his eyes "I thought I told you two to cork it." He said "We still need to figure out what to do about the thugs and the Watch traitors." Then the harbourman turned to face Neeshka "You've dealt with the Watch more than any of us, any ideas?"

"Well there's way too many of them to bribe, so that's out." Neeshka said thinking "I could always slip past them and set a small fire... maybe a large one. Trust me, that'll get their attention." She said with a grin.

 _A fire,_ Marcus thought, not really happy with the idea. _But what other possibilities do I have to attract the attention of one of the two groups? At least for a while. If a fire got out of hand, the operation would end in disaster. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, but I have to make a decision. Sometimes you'll have to choose the lesser of two evils._ "It would certainly draw the watch away…" he looked around at the rundown buildings "…but we don't know if any of these warehouses and homes are occupied or not, we could be making more problems."

"I can have some of the local wildlife check to see if they are vacant." Elanee suggested.

"Alright, Elanee, it would put my mind at ease." Marcus replied.

The druid merely nodded as she knelt down, a few moments later a large brown rat came scurrying up to the wood elf. The rat squeaked several times before it ran off into the semi darkness. Several minutes passed before the rat reappeared, it squeaked to the druid before it scampered away.

Elanee stood and faced the harbourman. "The rats tell me that this warehouse here has been boarded up for many years. It's totally derelict." She said pointing to a building not far from where the thugs were. "The rats avoid the place; it feels unnatural to them somehow, almost as if there was some strong magic placed on it." The druid said with a frown.

Marcus nodded as he faced Neeshka. "Looks as though you're on, Neesh. But for Torm's sake try not to burn down the whole block. And, if possible, try not to endanger the people living here. Remember that there might be kids sleeping in some of the houses." Marcus said.

"What do you take me for, an amateur, harbour boy?" Neeshka asked playfully with a mischievous grin, "How hot should the fire be? Like hell or more for cooking?" She said flippantly, seemingly only caring for her reputation. But in her mind she had nearly the same thoughts as Marcus as she had once lived in an area not unlike this. "Don't worry; I'll keep the fire small. And there are plenty of guards here. They'll be able to put it out... hopefully not before we take care of Moire's thugs."

Khelgar snorted "Born from fire, figures she'd want to spread it around. Still can't figure why you wouldn't want to just crack their skulls and be done with it." The dwarf said.

"Because, if they're as thick headed as you, it could take too long." Neeshka said flippantly as she became one with the shadows.

Once Marcus was certain that Neeshka was out of earshot he turned to face both Elanee and Khelgar. "Alright what happened in the Tomb of the Betrayers?" he asked folding his arms.

"What do you mean lad?" replied Khelgar "You almost died."

Marcus nodded "I know that but it doesn't explain why Neesh has suddenly become so… clingy I guess is the best word."

"She feared for your life." Elanee replied "And what it would mean to hers if you had died." The druid was silent for a moment or two "Neeshka has become very attached to you in a short space of time and coming so close to losing you brought her… feelings for you sharply into focus. Far more than what she would have liked to admit." Elanee looked Marcus in the eyes "She was unable to deal with her strongly felt emotions at this point. She reacted passionately out of fear and love." The wood elf smiled "The two of you are acting not unlike animals in the wild during mating season."

That comment made the harbourman raise his eyebrows.

"You and Neeshka have 'calmed' each other whether you know it or not." Elanee explained "Both of you are sending out signals to others. You are telling other males that Neeshka is your woman and she is doing the same to other females." The druid said "You call Neeshka, Neesh and from time to time sweetheart and you've started to hug her in public. You are I'm almost afraid to say signalling your intention to 'mate' with Neeshka at some point in the future." Elanee concluded.

Naloch rolled onto his back, kicking his legs in the air. It almost looked like he was laughing. _See, mistress I keep telling you they want to mate!_ The badger said to Elanee.

Marcus looked shocked. "I… ah… okay… Thanks Elanee." The harbourman stuttered. Marcus knew he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that the thought of getting to know Neeshka in a more intimate way hadn't crossed his mind. But to have the druid come out and say that he wanted to have sex with the tiefling was just a little much to take in, even if there was truth to it. _Women seem to be much less uptight than men,_ he thought, _they look at life in a more realistic way than I ever dared to guess. And they also seem to have no problem in expressing it._

Khelgar also looked a little taken aback "The tree worshiper doesn't mean that you want to… you know with the demon girl?" the dwarf asked not sure if he'd heard right.

Fortunately for Marcus he was spared from answering such an awkward question as they could hear Neeshka returning. "I'd forgotten how much fun setting fires could be. Those flames travel fast... almost singed my tail." She said sounding excited. "Still, that fire should keep the Watch busy for a breath or three. But those thugs..."

"I'm glad to see your tail survived unscathed, Neesh." Marcus said with a smile. "It's one of your more… alluring features." He said suggestively.

"Believe me now Khelgar?" asked Elanee in a whisper.

"I don't want to know." Khelgar replied. "Too much information, really."

The tiefling blushed "Anyone would think you were trying to turn my head, harbour boy."

Marcus grinned "Maybe because I was, Neesh." He said before becoming serious "As for the thugs, we'll have to deal with them the hard way. One on one." The harbourman said as he drew his longsword. "Come on!"

"Right behind you!" Neeshka said with determination.

The four friends soon dealt with the half dozen thugs that were left after the watch had been drawn away by Neeshka's staged fire. They carried on past the turncoat watchmen as they were still busy with the fire, which they had almost put out as Neeshka had set fire to a pile of rubbish against the stone wall of the district giving the illusion that the boarded up warehouse was on fire, it also reduced the chance of the surrounding buildings being ignited. Marcus was more intent on capturing the smuggled weapons.

The next problem they faced was a makeshift barricade being manned by about a dozen or so thugs. They were waiting for something to come along the road and Marcus suspected he knew what.

The group's leader turned and notably relaxed when he saw Marcus's uniform "Oh, you're with the Watch. We're not looking for any trouble with you."

"I'm sure you're not." Marcus said "What's going on here?" he asked

"We're just... ah... waiting for someone." The head thug said vaguely

"Yeah right." The habourman said with a grin "Let me guess Moire and her illegal weapons?"

The thug nodded "Word is she's planning a street war against you Watch hounds. We can't let that happen, she'd drown the Docks in blood. So we're going to make sure that shipment never gets to her." He said with determination.

"I understand but leave this problem to the Watch. As that's why I'm here. To stop anyone from getting their hands on those weapons." Marcus said.

"As long as the weapons don't reach Moire, that's enough for me." The thug said a little disappointed "I'd better warn you, there are other 'friends' out there tonight looking to grab those weapons, and I don't think they'll be as reasonable." He told Marcus.

"Now there's a surprise." The harbourman said dryly "Thanks for the warning."

The lead thug gave a nod "Come on, everyone, we're leaving this to the Watch hounds. Let's go." He said leading his men away.

Marcus and company didn't have too much trouble with the few other street ruffians they came across but that changed when they at last reached the location of the drop off point for the smuggled weapons. There were easily a dozen watchmen as well as a few of Moire's goons.

"This doesn't look good." Khelgar muttered.

"Step aside. We don't want to hurt a fellow Watchman." Said the leader of the turncoats firmly.

"Torm's sake, I can't believe that you're actually helping Moire to smuggle the weapons in." Marcus said.

"Who's to say the Docks would be worse off with her in control? Besides, she pays better than the city." The leader said with a shrug.

Marcus rolled his eyes in dismay. "These weapons are intended to be used against the Watch or are you all really that blind?" he asked.

"Against you, perhaps and only if you're fool enough to stand against Moire." The leader said believing in what he was saying.

"The only fools here are you and your men, Sergeant Johnson." Sergeant Aden said as he and his men arrived. "Sorry Lieutenant, got a little held up.' he said to Marcus.

Marcus smiled. "Good to see you Aden, your timing couldn't have been any better." The harbourman said as he drew his longsword "These weapons will not reach Moire's hands."

The battle was hectic but with the help of Aden and his men it evened the odds a little. Elanee hung back and cast a number of entanglement spells which hindered the turncoat watchmen and thugs, she also healed whoever needed it. Soon all the turncoats and thugs lay dead.

"Looks like that's the last of them." Neeshka said dusting herself off "So this is the wagon filled with the smuggled weapons, eh?" she asked curiously an idea forming.

"Are we taking this wagon back to the Watch, now?" Khelgar asked with a grunt.

"Yep that's the plan, we better get going." Marcus replied.

"Wait a minute... I mean, we could have found the wagon already looted, and the weapons nowhere to be found." Neeshka said suggestively "See, I know this fence where we could get a good rate... could be worth our while."

"And what? The weapons find their way back to the same cutthroats and murderers we've tried to keep them away from?" Khelgar asked irritated "Oh, that's a fine idea, fiendling." He said sarcastically.

"Neesh if we don't return these weapons to the Watch, we're no better than Moire's goons. You know that don't you, sweetheart?" Marcus asked

The tiefling got a strange look on her face "Yeah I guess you're right, harbour boy." Neeshka grumbled she hated it when he could read her like a book. "Don't want to go there again." She muttered.

Marcus grinned at the adorable look on her face but it was the tiefling's muttered comment that bothered him. "But that's why you love me isn't?" he asked only half joking, trying to make her smile.

Neeshka smiled slightly "Yeah something like that harbour boy. Come on then let's get going."

"Lieutenant, before you go you might want these." Aden said as he handed the harbourman some papers. "Looks as though it gives some information about who these weapons were meant for."

"Thanks Sergeant, for these and arriving when you did." Marcus said as he tucked the papers away.

"Just repaying the favour, sir." Aden said with a salute "We'll get these weapons secured, you best go see the Captain."

* * *

"Lieutenant, what have you to report?" Captain Brelaina asked

"With the help of Sergeant Aden and his men we've ended the smuggling operations at the Docks." Marcus said. "Also according to these papers that we found, the smuggled goods were intended for a guild of thieves within the Docks, operating out of a warehouse near the Merchant Quarter." He said dropping the papers on the captain's desk.

"I hear there was a small fire in the alley. Do you know anything about that?" Brelaina asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I ordered that pile of rubbish be set on fire to attract the attention of a large group of disloyal watchmen who were with some of Moira's thugs. We couldn't have taken them all on as we had no additional backup and the odds were surely not to our favor. But everything was under control and nobody, except us, was in peril." Marcus answered, standing to attention. Being an officer meant, he had to stand by his decisions, right or wrong.

"Very well." Brelaina conceded. It was obvious her newest officer wasn't going to be forthcoming on who set the fire. He had the balls to hold out his own head, shielding his companions. She favored men, especially officers, being upright like that. They were more reliable. "I need you to report to the meeting point at once and deal with those who were intended to receive the shipment. I suspect they will be much easier to handle without the weapons they were meant to pick up, but be cautious, all the same." The Captain said. "Also I want you to keep an eye out for anything there that might shed more light on their smuggling operations. We've shut down one smuggling route, but they must have others. Fortune to you, lieutenant... and see to it these people are dealt with." Brelaina said before she walked away to see to other matters.

"It looks as if our informant was correct." Cormick said once Brelaina was out of earshot. "Marcus, you'll be heading into the heart of the smuggler's den. Show them no mercy... we've got to put a stop to their activities if we want to bring order to the city." He said grimly. "Also, you're probably going to find quite a few valuables in there, many of them stolen. Recover what you can and you might find yourself with a good share of gold. The Watch will confiscate most of it, of course, but I don't think we'll be able to locate the original owners of _everything_ in there." Cormick wasn't surprised to see the gleam that came into Neeshka's eyes. "And Neeshka what have I told you about setting fires, hmm?" the Greycloak Marshal asked.

"How in the hells..." the tiefling replied, then stopped when she realised she'd just given herself away.

"Lucky guess, Neeshka, also after all these years I know you well enough." Cormick said with a grin. "But I was thankful for all your skills during the siege of the city." At Marcus' questioning look, Cormick merely smiled. "I'll let her tell you the tale, far more interesting that way. Anyway it's getting late, the warehouse raid can keep until first thing in the morning."

* * *

Marcus sat staring at the fire that was almost out, its red coals were all that remained; a goblet of untasted wine was still in his hand. Everyone else had gone to bed but the harbourman was still restless, he thought he could hear Sal or Duncan moving around. He didn't like all the killing. Just how many lives had he and the others taken today? It was part of the job and not a very pleasant one at that. Hacking bodies apart; being sprayed and splattered with blood, hearing the screams of the wounded wasn't his idea of fun. He hated the fear before every fight, when his stomach seemed to turn into a stone, knees trembling and the feeling that he couldn't move. But all this would fall away when the first strike was dealt. Then he became calm and confident, knowing what to do without pondering. Fury rising and turning into rage, seeing his enemy as if their moves were slowed down by some spell, himself moving with tremendous speed. At these moments he didn't worry about good or bad, he only wanted to end it quickly and survive. But afterwards, that was the hardest sometimes.

As long as someone tried to gain an advantage by using violence against others, there had to be someone else to stand against it. Most times, you only can answer violence by violence. But there was no fun in it, only the satisfaction to allow a peaceful life for those who could not fight for themselves. He'd been successful so far, but at what cost? Still Captain Brelaina had been happy with the weapons.

"You still up lad?" Duncan asked as the half elf came to sit down by the brooding harbourman.

"Looks that way, Duncan." Marcus replied without looking at him "Thinking about the day and how many lives I've taken. Pays not to think about it too hard though." He sighed "And I don't want to think about all the killing I've been doing since the attack on West Harbour. Been too busy staying alive to do that."

"And now?" Duncan asked.

Marcus shrugged. "It's part of the job. Not like I didn't know I'd be killing people. Doesn't mean I have to like it though. Torm forbid that from happening." The harbourman glanced at the innkeeper "But I'm guessing you didn't come here for that. Something on your mind?" he asked.

It was Duncan's turn to sigh "Yeah you could say that." He said "I've been hearing things about you and that demon girl."

"I see and what have you been hearing?" Marcus asked unsure of where this conversation was likely to go.

Duncan looked uncomfortable "I heard you almost died in the Tomb of the Betrayers and she was very upset about that." He said.

Marcus shrugged "I was unconscious, Duncan, so I don't know how Neeshka reacted." It was partly true he had some idea as to how badly Neeshka had taken it after talking with Khelgar and Elanee. He wasn't telling Duncan that however.

"Alright I guess that's fair comment." The innkeeper said "I also heard she was seen kissing you at Ophala's and it was no peck on the cheek ether." The disapproval in Duncan's voice was unmistakable.

Marcus sighed "Your point being…?" he asked.

"My point is why would you let her?" The innkeeper replied

Marcus snorted "Why wouldn't I you mean."

"Now you're talking in riddles lad." Duncan said looking confused.

"Am I?" Marcus asked "Surely you're not that blind Duncan. Neeshka is a woman, a very attractive one at that. If she wants to kiss me I'm not going to stop her. I'd be crazy to." He said matter of fact.

"Crazy to let her, more like." Duncan muttered "She's half demon for God's sake. She's got horns and a tail. That's just not normal." He said trying to make his point.

"And?" Marcus asked "Neeshka certainly didn't ask to be part demon. I'm not going to hold that against her." The harbourman thought it best not to tell Duncan that he found Neeshka's horns and tail incredibly sexy. "So she has a few extras that most other people don't. Neeshka's still a woman in every other respect as far as I can tell." Marcus said.

Duncan let out a sigh "You're as stubborn as an old mule." He said "Can't you see she's manipulating you?"

Marcus snorted as he drained his goblet "That's the pot calling the kettle black if I ever heard it." He said standing up "And just who's trying to manipulate me at the moment huh?" he asked "This conversation is _over_ , Duncan. I've got a warehouse raid to do tomorrow."

* * *

Marcus closed his bedroom door, turned and stopped "Neeshka?" he asked, surprised to see the tiefling lounging on his bed.

"It's about time you got here Cole." Neeshka said in an authoritative tone as she got off the bed. "Otherwise I was going to have to come out to the common room and physically drag you to bed."

"That would've been... interesting but I'm not sure what Duncan would've said." Marcus said, looking as confused as he sounded. He had no clue as to what was going on.

"Who in the hells cares about Duncan?" This is about _you_ , Cole." Neeshka replied getting upset. "You almost died today, yet you're acting like nothing happened, that isn't normal!" she yelled, frustrated. "If anyone should've been complaining about being stuck in the temple infirmary is should've been _me_ , not _you_! I'm the one with infernal blood in my veins remember?"

"Sorry, Neesh." Marcus said lamely. "I've never liked infirmaries much, for some reason. And I'm not sure how I feel about almost dying; I don't recall all that much so it's hard to know how to react."

Neeshka nodded. "I guess that's true, sacred the hells out of me though." She said softly. "You'll just have to get used to the idea that your girlfriend is worried about you, okay?"

"I think I like this new 'worried' Neesh, over the old 'I try not to care' Neesh." Marcus said playfully. "So is my 'worried' girlfriend going to let me get to bed then?" he asked.

"She is, and she's even coming to bed with you, to make sure you get a good night's sleep, that's how worried she is." Neeshka said, her eyes sparkling. "Now to bed with you, harbour _boy_!"

"Only worried?" Marcus laughed as Neeshka punched him in the belly, playfully. He tumbled backwards onto the bed, pulling her down with him.


	28. Chapter 28

"Anyone told you that you snore, Cole." Neeshka said sleepily as she propped herself up with an elbow, bed covers tucked in around her.

"And good morning to you too, sleepyhead." Marcus retorted from where he was sitting at the writing desk. "I do not snore." He added.

Neeshka snorted. "Yes you do. Anyway what are you doing harbour boy?" she asked curiously.

Marcus smiled a little. "Maybe I do sometimes." he conceded. "I've just been trying to work out how long it's been since the... attack on West Harbour." he said, it wasn't the attack itself that hurt, but the loss of his friend, Amie. "As near as I can tell it's been two months and two tendays since the attack. Which means, it's been about two months and fifteen days since we met." The harbourman couldn't keep the grin off his face as he said it.

"Gods it doesn't seem that long." Neeshka remarked, truly surprised. "It's true what they say, time flies when you're having fun."

Marcus chuckled. "I wouldn't call most of what we've been doing fun, though some of it has been. Must be the company you're keeping these days Neesh." He said.

"Could be I guess, harbour boy. So what you've been doing with that battered bow?" Neeshka asked pointing at the longbow that was propped against the writing desk.

"I had thought to work a little on restoring this bow of mine." The harbourman said as he let a hand trail along the bow. It was the one he'd lent Amie the night she'd died. Somehow when she's been hit by the mage's fireball Marcus's bow had been thrown clear and only suffered some surface scorching. He'd taken it with him even though he suspected he'd never use it again. "But that somehow didn't seem right as it's got a lot of memories attached to it. Mostly good but some not so much." he said, a little sadly.

"Memories? Like what?" Neeshka asked as she sat up in bed.

"That's one of the many bows I've made over the years." Marcus said as he walked over and sat next to the tiefling. "I completed it last summer."

"And the not so good ones?" Neeshka asked hesitantly.

Marcus shook his head "Too soon Neesh. One day I'll tell you how this bow became so scorched but not today." He told her truthfully. "Um... Neesh you may want to button up your night top." He said, noticing that her top had come unbuttoned and was dangerously close to revealing too much.

Neeshka smiled devilishly. "What? And spoil your view?" she asked half seriously as she buttoned up her top.

"Believe me when I say that's a good thing, for both of us." Marcus replied. "You're a beautiful woman Neeshka, and I enjoyed holding you last night. But let's not push our luck okay? Anyway how's Duncan been treating you?" he asked.

"Keep telling me I'm beautiful and I might just start believing you, Cole." Neeshka said softly her eyes downcast a moment before she looked Marcus in the eyes. "Duncan just keeps giving me funny looks for the most part. I know he's not happy about me being there that much is obvious." she sighed. "But last night he was giving me the real cold shoulder. Guess he's heard about us you know…"

"Snogging at Ophala's?" Marcus asked with a grin.

Neeshka giggled. "Is that what we were doing? Snogging?" she asked amused.

"Well, no not really, but I'm sure we'd have gotten to that if it wasn't for the ordinance…." Marcus said as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Neeshka laughed. "And what would the harbour boy know about snogging a girl?" she asked playfully a slight gleam in her eyes.

"More than you'd think Neesh." Marcus replied as he remembered a time, the previous year when Bevil had come up with some crazy dare for him to kiss Amie. Boy had that almost gotten out of hand and the amount of Harvest Mead they'd had hadn't helped matters. "One day I'll show you just how we harbourmen do it." He said.

"Hey, that's _not_ fair!" Neeshka said pouting. "Getting a girl's hopes up first thing in the morning like that is just _mean_."

The harbourman chuckled as he searched the tiefling's face for a few moments "What happened in the Tomb of the Betrayers?" Marcus asked.

Neeshka swallowed she's been dreading him asking her that. "Nothing really, you almost died though." She said

"That's bull and you know it." Marcus said gently. "I was told some very interesting observations by our resident druid when you were setting that fire. So I'll ask again, what happened?"

"What would the tree worshiper know?" Neeshka muttered "Not like she's ever had a boyfriend." She looked Marcus in the eyes "I was scared Marcus so very scared when that spirit got you." Neeshka said softly "I thought you were… that I'd lost you." She paused, getting her breathing under control. "Elanee wasn't able to help; she didn't have any spells left. If it hadn't been for Lady Aribeth…" Neeshka left that thought unfinished.

Marcus just pulled the tiefling onto a hug. He didn't know what else to do.

"I don't know where all these feelings are coming from, harbour boy but they're there." Neeshka said.

"Perhaps it's best not to question it too much Neesh." Marcus said as he stroked her hair "After all we're a pair of outcasts together."

Neeshka looked surprised at that "You an outcast?" she asked "You're human though."

"That may be so but I'm more of an outcast than you'd know Neesh." Marcus said. "Back in West Harbour I never really did fit in. I was always the odd one out." He said recalling his youth. "I had only two real friends and one of them was the local wizard's apprentice so Amie often had her head in a book." Marcus grinned "So did I, come to think of it. I'm pretty sure I've read all the books in Tarmas' library at least once or the ones he'd let me read. Think he was always a little disappointed I never wanted to become a mage. He always told me I had the mind for it but not the desire. I much preferred the feel of a blade in my hands." The harbourman was silent for a few moments "Then there's Daeghun of course he taught me all I'll ever need to know about bow and wood craft. He may have been distant but he cared in his own way and I think he's lost much in his life." Marcus grinned "And lastly there was Georg, teller of tall tales and leader of the militia. He was more a father figure to me than Deaghun. Probably where I get my sense of humour from and my skill with a sword." The harbourman shook his head "What I'm trying to say is that I was considered different by many and I was always treated as such. Here in Neverwinter it's easier to blend in, I admit." Marcus said as he kissed Neeshka.

Neeshka was going to reply when there was a soft but firm knock on the door. They both froze as the door opened and Elanee's head appeared around the edge looking amused at having caught the two young people together. "You two had better come for breakfast soon, as Duncan is wondering where you both are." Elanee said, warning her friends. "See you in the common room." She said before withdrawing and shutting the door.

* * *

"And where have you been, lad?" Duncan asked almost as soon as Marcus walked into the common room. Neeshka had gone ahead of him by a few minutes as to try and avoid arousing Duncan's curiosity.

"Where do you think I've been?" Marcus challenged not liking the implication of the question.

"In the demon girl's room?" the innkeeper asked accusingly.

Marcus actually laughed "Even if I had been in Neeshka's room I surely wouldn't tell you as it's none of your business." He snapped. "If you must know Duncan I've been in my room trying to restore my old battle bow. The one Amie was using the night she was killed." Marcus said getting angry. "Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to have my breakfast." He said as he moved past the innkeeper and went to sit with his friends and as always, Marcus took the vacant seat next to Neeshka.

Duncan blinked a few times. "Sorry lad, I didn't know." He muttered to empty air.

* * *

"Sergeant Aden?" Marcus asked surprised to see him near the warehouse they were to raid.

"Morning, Sir." Aden replied. "We've been keeping this warehouse under surveillance, once we knew this was the intended destination of those smuggled weapons. Cormick's orders."

"I see, Cormick has things in hand, so what's been happening?" Marcus asked.

"That's the odd thing, sir, nothing. No one has entered or left that we've seen." Aden replied. "Even if they were sneaking in and out I'd have expected to see some signs."

Neeshka looked about with a frown. "He's right harbour boy. I don't think anyone's entered or left for at least twenty-four hours. They're holed up waiting for something, maybe the weapons or maybe a visit from us."

"Oh wonderful." Marcus muttered. "Any idea as to how much opposition we're likely to have? He asked.

Aden shrugged. "Hard to say, maybe a dozen or more. My advice would be to take it slow, clear the warehouse a section at a time." The sergeant said "You have a good scout, so she'd be able to get an idea as to what you'll be up against." He said nodding at Neeshka.

The tiefling stood a little taller, it wasn't often that someone praised her abilities, even less when it was a member of the city watch!

"Heh, looks like you get to do what you do best, Neesh, cloak and dagger stuff." Marcus said.

Neeshka swatted his arm. "Behave, you! I take my cloak and dagger stuff seriously, you know." The tiefling said, grinning.

* * *

"What are you looking for, Neeshka?" Khelgar asked "We've cleaned the place out already." He said.

"Oooh no. I've got a warehouse full of who knows what here, with no guards. I'm going to see if there's anything I can help myself to." The tiefling replied, her eyes already darting around the warehouse's dimly lit interior.

Marcus grinned; he wasn't surprised that Neeshka's light fingered behavior had come out to play. "You know, Neesh, I think this is where I'm supposed to give you a lecture about not stealing." He said his blue eyes sparkling like sapphires.

"Yeah, but Cormick has pretty much said we can have a good look around while we're here and confiscate what we like." Neeshka replied with a devilish smile.

The harbourman sighed dramatically. "Why do I even bother trying to keep on you the straight and narrow?" he asked in mock dismay. "Alright, go on then, have some fun but be careful." Cormick had implied they were free to take what they wanted so Marcus saw nothing wrong in letting Neeshka have run of the place.

"Because you like me, and you like a challenge." Neeshka said as she winked. "Don't worry, I'll be careful and I'll try not to get _too_ greedy." She said before her lithe form vanished into the semi-darkness.

"I don't know what you see in her. No scratch that, I know what you see in her but she still could be nothing but trouble you know." Khelgar said. "I admit you've done well so far to keep her under control."

"Will you stop being such a stick in the mud, Khelgar?" Marcus complained. "I trust Neesh and I thought you did too."

Khelgar smiled slightly "Well, call it Ironfist stubbornness if you like. I trust _you_ to do the right thing, but her I'm not so sure about her still." The dwarf said "So what are you looking at there, anyhow?" he asked curiously.

Marcus frowned as he studied the papers they'd captured after eliminating all the smugglers "I think these are inventory ledgers." He said as he shuffled through the documents "and these look like contact lists but not too surprisingly, they're in some sort of code."

Elanee nodded in agreement "I think you're right, but I can't make out the code it's no language I know. Maybe your Captain can read it." She said.

"Hmph. Not as much to pick through as I thought there would be." Neeshka said as she returned. "Here, harbour boy, I did find something for you, though." The tiefling said as she handed the harbourman a greatsword.

Marcus took the offered weapon wondering just how the petite tiefling had managed to carry something as unwieldy as a greatsword and unsheathed it. The immediate area around the harbourman was bathed in a pale yellow light. Marcus let out an appreciative whistle. "Nice blade Neesh." He said as he sheathed it again "Thanks sweetheart."

"Just looking out for you, harbour boy." Neeshka said mildly embarrassed "And besides, we could always sell it if you don't want it." She said as she drew out a finely crafted dagger "I found a little something for myself too. Nice blade, don't you think?" Neeshka asked.

Marcus studied the dagger. He knew that Neeshka had a fondness for them though he really wanted her to use a proper weapon, like a longsword but he wasn't going to push the issue. "I'm sure you're going to give that a work out." He said with a nod.

"With the trouble we've been getting into, this will definitely come in handy." Neeshka said as she put the dagger away. "You ready to go yet?" she asked "I'm done picking through this place."

"Are you sure that's all you found?" Marcus asked with a smirk.

"What are you trying to say?" Neeshka asked putting her hands on her hips "You know I wouldn't hide anything from you." She said pouting.

The harbourman's smirk grew as Neeshka looked so adorable when she was mad. "Come on Neesh you've got to admit that I know you and your sticky fingers a lot better than that now don't I?" Marcus asked. He really was just teasing her a bit.

"Uh... well, maybe I did find something." Neeshka said a little downcast "Here you go... I was going to tell you about finding this, I swear, but I just forgot about it while searching for other stuff, you know?" she said as she placed a large, red ruby into the harbourman's hand.

Marcus looked at the large ruby that Neeshka had given him and then at the tiefling who was looking down toward the floor and shuffling her feet, a smile begin to form as an idea came to him. "Here Neesh, you keep hold of it." He said as he carefully placed the jewel back in the tiefling's hand and closed her fingers around it "But don't lose or otherwise sell it." He told her seriously.

Neeshka looked a bit confused "Um… why?" she asked

The harbourman's smile grew "That stone is big enough that a skilled gem cutter could easily get enough out of it for a very nice pair of earrings and a matching necklace and maybe a ring." Marcus said as he studied Neeshka's face. "The cut stones mounted in silver would suit you more I think rather than gold."

Neeshka looked at Marcus with dawning wonder as she began to realise what he had in mind for the ruby. "You don't mean… jewelry for me?" she asked.

Marcus nodded "And why not?" he replied "You're a woman. You deserve something a little special." He said.

Neeshka didn't know what to think. "Wow… um." She said "What's the catch, Cole?" the tiefling asked.

"Catch, Neesh?" the harbourman asked with a grin "The only catch if you could call it that is that I don't want you selling that ruby. I want to get it made into something for you when we get the chance whenever that might be." He said. "Come on let's give Brelaina the good news." Marcus said as he put an arm round Neeshka and all four friends made their way through the warehouse.

* * *

Marcus and his friends stopped short upon exiting the warehouse as about a twenty feet away from them stood a man dressed in a blue and white tunic giving orders to what appeared to be some of Castle Never's guards. Neeshka had to suppress a very unladylike snort that threatened to erupt as she recognised the tunic the officer wore.

"... and I want the archers to secure the perimeter. The rest of us will split up into three squads..." the man said in a confident tone.

"Ah… Sir…" one of the guards said motioning toward the small group that had just left the target.

Darmon spun around drawing his weapon as he did so, then stopped, not sure of what to make of what he was seeing. Standing a short distance from the warehouse they'd been ordered to raid, stood a human man dressed in the uniform of the City Watch. To his right was a tiefling woman, and the watchman had an arm securely around the woman's waist. The tiefling was resting her head on the watchman's shoulder and both her arms were around him. It was this... couple, and that was the best word Darmon could think of to describe the human and tiefling as they were giving all the signs that they were such, who had him confused. Then he recalled the gossip he'd been hearing about a new watch recruit and the female tiefling that never seemed to be far from his side.

There was also a dwarf and a wood elf present, and then the beauty of the elven woman caught his eye. Serene and still in a way he'd almost forgotten within the hubub of Neverwinter, a breath of calm from nature. _It can't be the same woman, can it?_ Darmon asked himself. _But I think it is._

 _So the stories about the new watch recruit are true_ Darmon thought, bringing his thoughts back to his duties. _Though the tales forget to mention his other companions, how anyone could overlook such a beautiful woman is beyond me._ The knight was quite taken by the wood elf. _I must be a lucky man to meet her twice and in as many days._

Elanee noticed Darmon's admiring glances and found herself blushing slightly. She was not used to such attention. _I wonder if this is how Neeshka feels._ The druid thought with amused irony. _I doubt I will ever see this man after today, though._

Naloch looked up at his mistress then over at Sir Darmon, then back at his mistress. The badger scratched under his chin and snorted. _That's what you said when we met him in the market, mistress and look, here he is again._

"My apologies for the reaction." The knight said as he sheathed his weapon "I am Darmon, Sir Darmon if you're one of those who believe titles mean anything." He said "We're here on orders from Lord Nasher himself. You're with the City Watch. Commendable of Captain Brelaina to send support, but we have things under control here." Darmon said sounding a little superior.

Marcus raised an eyebrow slightly and Neeshka smiled smugly "Is that so?" she asked "Well, guess we'll just stand back and watch, then."

"Lieutenant Marcus Cole at your service." The harbourman said "Don't you trust the City Watch?" he asked

"Would you?" Darmon asked "I mean no offence, but the loyalty of the Watch has always been rather flexible. Still, you seem sincere enough..." he said. "We received word of weapons being smuggled into this district and have tracked down the distribution point to this warehouse. Lord Nasher has ordered us to confiscate the weapons and, hopefully, avoid a street war in the Docks."

"Ah… I see." Marcus said knowingly "Well, don't let us get in your way. We'll just observe from a safe distance."

Darmon nodded his thanks. "Let's go, lads! Just as we planned!" he yelled.

A group of guards ran forward and entered the warehouse; a few minutes passed before one of them reappeared at the door, a befuddled expression on his face "Sir, it looks like the warehouse is clear. They're all dead..." he said.

Darmon turned to face the harbourman and found Marcus grinning. "A most amusing joke at my expense. When did this happen? Am I to believe that you had a hand in this?" the knight asked, truly surprised.

"You could say that." Marcus replied sagely "Just finished, actually. We were just leaving to report back to Captain Brelaina when we saw you."

"Lord Nasher will be most pleased to hear the news. This should help the Watch's position at the next Council meeting." The knight said, pleased at what he was hearing. "I must confess that there are those of us who were beginning to question the competency of the Watch… and its leadership. I see that I have been mistaken."

Marcus had to smile slightly as he too wondered about Captain Brelaina's competency at times. "The City Watch is here to serve or at least it tries to." He said.

"And you've done an admirable job of it here." Darmon assured the harbourman. "Well, then, it appears the men and I have some time on our hands now. Is there a tavern around here that you could recommend?" he asked hopefully.

Marcus had half a mind to tell them to visit the Sunken Flagon as payback for all the grief Duncan had been giving him and Neeshka. The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea and he knew Neeshka would love the thought of four squads of guardsman invading the Flagon. It would be worth it to see the look on Duncan's face, when they got back. "There's the Sunken Flagon in the Docks but shouldn't you be returning to Lord Nasher to report?" he asked the knight.

Darmon smiled. "Ah, yes. Duncan's place. It's been awhile. Thank you. And I see that you're capable, level headed, and have a sense of duty. You are a tribute to the Watch." He said "Indeed, I should report to my lord as soon as I can. Thank you for reminding me." The knight then turned to his men. "You heard it, lads! The Watch has things under control here." There was a fair amount of grumbling from the men as they'd been looking forward to seeing the inside of a tavern instead of Castle Never. "Now, now, I know what you're thinking. Another evening of boredom catering to the lords and ladies at court. Not so. We all need a respite from such arduous duty. Tonight we'll be reacquainting ourselves with ale and tavern wenches. To the Sunken Flagon!" Darmon told his men who cheered at the news, "Off to the Flagon you go, I'll meet you there once I've reported to Lord Nasher." The knight's men didn't need telling twice. Then Darmon turned back to Marcus. "I think Duncan's going to be quite upset when he sees what's invading his tavern. The old sot's going to have to work tonight. Thank you again. You've saved me a lot of trouble, and possibly the lives of many of my men. I shall report the good news to Lord Nasher right away." The knight said before he headed in the direction of Castle Never.

"I am not certain the Flagon will be standing once the first wave hits." Elanee said somewhat dismayed. She was unsure how she felt at the prospect of meeting Darmon again, now that she knew he was a knight.

Khelgar snorted. "Never mind the Flagon what about the kegs? That lot's liable to drink the place dry before I get the chance! Who was that clown anyway?" he asked.

"He was one of the Nine." Neeshka said with a giggle.

"The Nine?" Marcus asked

"Yeah, they're like Lord Nasher's elite bodyguards." The tiefling explained "But they're more than bodyguards though. And there are nine of them funnily enough." Neeshka said "I don't know them all but there is Sir Callum, a dwarf and the pretty boy, Sir Nevalle."

"Pretty boy?" Marcus asked amused "And how do you know this Neesh or shouldn't I ask?"

Neeshka grinned "I've only seen Nevalle from a distance a few times but if you ever have the misfortune to meet him, one look at his hair is enough to know he's a pretty boy."

Marcus laughed as did Khelgar. "Well you're just a regular gold mine of information about Neverwinter." The harbourman said. "Elanee are you alright, you look… preoccupied?"

"It's nothing to concern yourself over, Marcus." The druid replied calmly.

"I doubt that, Elanee." Neeshka said a slight smile forming. "It looked to me as if Sir Darmon was giving you the eye. Have you met him before?" the tiefling asked, a cheeky grin firmly in place.

Elanee's cheeks turned a deep copper. "Ah yes… at the market the other day, he was not in uniform, nor did he mention that he was a knight. We got to talking as he is a ranger."

"Well, tonight could prove to be entertaining!" Khelgar said "those two in one dimly lit corner." He said, nodding toward Marcus and Neeshka. "You and the knight in another!"

"Khelgar Ironfist!" Elanee cried, mortified.

Neeshka gave the druid a hug. "We girls have to stick together El, I'll give you a few pointers on dealing with your would be knightly suitor."

Marcus looked a little bemused but he was pleased to see that Neeshka and Elanee had found common ground. He had to hold in a laugh as he had a sudden image of the two women, sitting cross legged on Elanee's bed swapping stories about their respective men. _You're losing what's left of your sanity._ Marcus told himself.

"Cone on you three, the Captain's waiting." The harbourman said.

* * *

The thick stack of captured documents landed on Captain Brelaina's desk with a thump. "Lieutenant, congratulations on your efforts at the warehouse. It's good that you were able to deal with the smugglers so quickly, for we have a new problem." Brelaina said "Time is of the essence. One of our best informants, Fihelis, has been exposed. Even now, killers are hunting for him."

"We can't afford to lose him. He has risked much to help Neverwinter over the years. If he dies, then we lose our best shot at taking back the Docks." Cormick explained with some urgency "He cannot walk the streets without an escort, so he is hiding in his house here in the Merchant Quarter until we can send someone... someone we trust... to get him and bring him back here." The Greycloak Marshal said "He owns many of the warehouses in the district and the damage to trade has hurt him as well."

"We want you to go at once to his home, here in the Merchant Quarter, and return him here safely." Brelaina said firmly.

"The reason for this secrecy is to keep him safe from any turncoat Watchmen." Cormick said "What Fihelis knows can wound both groups, especially any Watchmen being paid by Moire." He said.

Marcus nodded his understanding before leaving the watch post with his friends following.

* * *

"Sir Darmon?" Lord Nasher asked as the knight entered the throne room of Castle Never "You have returned quicker than expected; how did the mission go?"

The knight bowed before he spoke "It seems the City Watch had gotten there before we did, cleared the warehouse and seized the weapons and gold." Sir Darmon explained.

Aarin Gend raised an eyebrow in question to his wife, who merely grinned in return.

"Told you he was good didn't I, Aarin?" Kari said "You're going to have to believe me now, oh you of little faith." She said teasing her husband.

Aarin chuckled. "Yes dear Kari it would seem I've underestimated this harbourman that you've been keeping an eye on. Not unlike I did you all those years ago. Old habits die hard my love." He said "But what of the tiefling?"

"Let Sir Darmon finish speaking, shall we?" Kari asked with a smile.

"And who from the watch did this?" Nasher inquired, intrigued.

"An officer my lord, a Lieutenant Marcus Cole." Darmon said, trying not to smile, for he found himself thinking of the lovely nature elf.

Nasher raised his eyebrows and looked over to where his two former spymasters stood as he did so, Kari just grinned in return with an 'I told you so' look in her eyes.

Sir Nevalle voiced his disdain. "My lord, you wouldn't believe the people he surrounds himself with. His… lover," somehow he got the word out without choking "is a tiefling, and a thief. The elven druid has clearly cast some enchantment over Darmon." Nevalle said waving a hand in the other knight's direction. "And the less said about the barroom brawling drunken dwarf, who's got delusions of becoming a monk, the better. They're just so… so common and vulgar."

"Oh come on Nevalle, what are you afraid of?" Darmon replied with a laugh. "It's not like the watch Lieutenant is ever going to become a member of the nobility, much less the Nine, so stop your fussing." The knight was enjoying seeing his counterpart squirm. "As for the lady Elanee, I'm sure she'll bring a touch of elven refinement and elegance, something this place is surely lacking."

"That's enough Sir Nevalle." Nasher said in a commanding tone "We are not here to discuss Neverwinter citizens' private lives or who their friends are." _Nevalle is a good aide but he has much to learn of tact and decorum,_ Nasher thought.

The blond haired knight turned to his lord "But a tiefling, my lord? And what of the elven druid?" Nevalle asked trying to comprehend the situation. _Why is Lord Nasher so interested in these commoners?_

Nasher was amused at his knight's discomfort, though he did not let it show on his face. "It is no stranger than some of the things I've seen and heard about in my youth, Nevalle, or do you forget that I was once an adventurer?" he asked "Kari, you were right to bring this harbourman to my notice and his tiefling companion. Have you found out any more as to why he is here?" Nasher asked his former spymaster.

Kari stepped forward, a slight smile on her lips, she enjoyed it when Lord Nasher put Sir Nevalle in his place. "I'm rarely wrong my lord." She said "As to why he is here and working for Brelaina." Kari tried to keep her disdain for the watch captain out of her voice but was only partly successful "It seems that he is indeed in possession of two silver shards that are magical in nature. What they are of remains unknown, as trying to have them scryed has… unfortunate side effects." Kari explained "Cole seeks to see the sage Alderon who lives in Blacklake, where the district is sealed due to strange happenings; that is why the harbourman and his friends are working for the watch: so they can gain entrance to Blacklake and Aldanon." Kari looked at Nasher meaningfully "I hope Brelaina knows what she's doing and doesn't screw this up. It's just too important."

Aarin now stepped forward as he had something to add "Also, Lord Nasher it seems the harbourman is being hunted by at least two distinct groups. One may have ties to Luskan but that remains unclear at this time. The other group hides in the shadows but I do not think they are of this plane. Both groups hunt Cole for the same reason however. The silver shards he holds."

"Luskan? That can't mean anything good." Nasher mused has he rubbed his chin "And you say, Gend, that there is another group from another plane?" he asked. Aarin only nodded in reply "I want both of you to try and find what's going on within my city's walls." Nasher told his two former spymasters. Both Kari and Aarin nodded and left as silently as they'd come. Nasher turned back to Nevalle "Have we heard from Callum at Old Owl Well?" he asked.

Nevalle shook his head "No, my lord, with the weather being so bad in the Sword mountains." He said "However before the winter weather became too much of an issue, Callum voiced his concerns about the Waterdeep emissary that's going to be coming that way once the weather improves. Callum thinks that orcs may try and take him but he doesn't have the manpower to do much about it. Callum is just holding on to the Well as it is. If it wasn't for some madman leading a small band of resistance fighters deep in the mountains, the orcs would have retaken the Well by now."

Nasher thought for a few moments "Nevalle, go to Brelaina ask her about the possibility of sending Lieutenant Cole and his friends to Old Owl Well once the weather improves, if the need arises." Nasher ordered.

"But Lord Nasher, the tiefling…"

"Nevalle, do not make me repeat myself. I appreciate your reservations but you must trust my reasons." Nasher warned "Now, go."

The blond haired knight, having been thoroughly chastised by his lord, nodded turned smartly and walked out of the throne room.


	29. Chapter 29

"Where are the watchmen that were assigned to guard the entrance?" Marcus wondered as he and his friends approached Fihelis' house.

"How do you know there should be guards?" Elanee asked.

"When we passed here on the way to the warehouse, I remember seeing some watchmen out front on guard duty, and now, no sign of them." The harbourman replied with a frown.

"I hate to say this, but I think that Moire might one step ahead of us." Neeshka said concerned. "If that's the case the bitch is mine, it's time I showed her what the 'goat girl' is capable of." She said with snarl.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't like her very much, Neesh?" Marcus asked worried.

"It's a bit obvious huh." The tiefling said, trying to make light of her past. "Moire is a control freak; she's been trying to control the docks for as long as I've had the misfortune to know her, why I'm not certain." Neeshka said. "Anyway, you know how well I take orders at times, as punishment I got all the 'special' jobs, that's to say I got the ones that were lousy, or just boring." She made a face. "That's how Leldon noticed me, at the time I thought he was a godsend, but that didn't last long, the pig."

"We better get a move on then, lass." Khelgar said. "Let's go teach this Moire a lesson she won't soon forget!"

* * *

Duncan didn't know whether to weep with despair or cry with joy as the Sunken Flagon was the fullest it had been in months, so full in fact he was having trouble finding room for all of the off duty castle guards. He was at a loss to explain the sudden influx, not that he was going to complain as his bottom line was going to look pretty good for once.

As the innkeeper made his way around the common room, serving drinks and taking orders and telling the more drunk patrons not to harass his tavern maids, the chatter he kept hearing about a raid that had ended with the watch having already carried it out, made him wonder if his nephew had anything to do with the current state of his inn.

* * *

"Looks like we know what happened to the missing guards." Marcus said as he knelt to inspect one of the bodies.

"It appears as if Neeshka was right, Moire has beaten us here. Let's hope our rabbit was clever enough to hide himself from the wolves." Elanee observed.

"We'd better hurry then, before they find Fihelis." Marcus said as he stood up.

Neeshka sniffed the air and spun around in time to see a thug trying to sneak up behind them, the tiefling smiled as she easily blocked the attack with her shield. "I thought I smelled something foul." Neeshka said as she drove her dagger into her attacker's heart.

"It would also appear that this home is infested with rats." Elanee remarked dryly, eyeing the dead thug.

"Huh, looks like we'll be getting to this Fihelis the hard way." Khelgar said "Through a lot of bodies."

"Probably." Marcus said. "Elanee, you better conserve your spells as best you can, I have a feeling we'll need them when we come to deal with Moire, if she's here."

Elanee nodded. "I have several sleep and entanglement spells prepared that will be of use, if the need arises."

"Oh Moire's here, you can be sure of that harbour boy." Neeshka said sounding eager to face her past. "She never could do 'subtle' and this is something she'd like to do herself."

"Neesh, try and not do anything rash, please?" Marcus asked, trying not to beg. "Moire, alive would, I'm sure please the captain greatly. That said, Fihelis is the priority."

Neeshka pouted. "I'd rather just kill the bitch and be done with it, but as long as I give her a bloody nose, I'll be happy."

* * *

Serena was grateful that she was able to leave her temple escort at the quayside in Waterdeep as having them all the way to the Neverwinter temple would have been too much, as her escort just screamed 'high ranking priestess here' something she hated at the best of times. _I can look after myself,_ Serena thought darkly. _When I get back to Waterdeep I'm going to find whoever had the bright idea to give me a full escort and give them a telling off they won't soon forget._

Serena's arrival in Neverwinter was low key; she simply walked off the ship that had brought her. She was dressed in an understated outfit, all her gear was stored in her pack, apart from her longsword, Daystar which was at her hip, after so many years of carrying a weapon, she never felt fully dressed without one.

As Serena walked through the streets of the docks she wondered yet again why she had been drawn here. _I suppose I'll find out soon enough,_ she mused as she idly fingered Torm's holy symbol that hung around her neck. Her eyes looked skywards. _Don't suppose you have anything to do with me being here now do you?_ She asked somewhat sarcastically, not expecting an answer of any sort from her deity.

* * *

Vengual Bloodsail stroked his mustache as he looked out over the docks. He found it rather amusing that he, of all people had be contacted to convey such an important and high ranking priestess of Torm from Waterdeep to Neverwinter. He wasn't sure what he'd excepted when Serena and her escort had arrived, but any reservations were soon put aside.

" _Captain, you can cast off when you're ready, as my escort won't be coming with me, thank Torm." Serena said as she stepped onto the deck of the ship. "Even if they wanted to, they'd have to bloody swim all the way to Neverwinter." The priestess smiled. "And in full plate, that would be difficult."_

Vengual found himself smiling at the memory, for Serena may have been a holy woman but she behaved like no other holy woman he'd ever met. It was a refreshing change.

 _There's some irony here, somewhere._ _I've been away from Neverwinter for far too long, perhaps it's time I rectified that._ Vengual mused as his thoughts turned to a time when he and his company of Bloodsailors had pretty much ruled the Neverwinter waterfront. _Ah those were the days, annoying Nasher at every opportunity, but then things went to hell didn't they?_ He thought bitterly. _What became of Neeshka I wonder? I hope the girl survived, I lost track of her after Callik's betrayal. She'd be a young woman by now._ Vengual had always had a soft spot for the tiefling runaway. In many ways she'd been like the child he'd never had. _The gods willing, I may find some trace of her, I hope she's well, whatever she's doing._

The old sailor nodded to himself his mind made up, he was going to stay in Neverwinter, find a place for him and Dara'nei, see if he could locate any sign of Neeshka and maybe, just maybe re-establish the Bloodsailors.

* * *

"There is a price for betraying your own, traitor... always. And the one you shall pay is quite high, indeed." Moire said coldly. "Bring him with us. I need some answers from him before I cut out his tongue."

"Fihelis is coming with me." Marcus said "And so are you, Moire." He added

The crime boss spun on her heel to face the harbourman. "Ah, so _you're_ the one that's been causing me so much trouble. I had thought that the tales of a _competent_ member of the Watch were just stories to scare my men." Moire said "It's been a long time since I've killed someone in a fight... I've missed it, and here you are, to make up for lost time." She smiled coldly.

"Not so fast, you bitch." Neeshka growled as she stepped between Marcus and Moire "I've waited too many years for the chance to take you out, you want to harm the harbour boy, then you'll have to get past _me._ " The tiefling said, her eyes flashing.

Moire chuckled evilly. "So it's true, the watch hound does have the _goat girl_ for a pet, after all. Don't see what's so great about him, not that it matters. I'm going to enjoy cutting off your horns and tail for trophies while you still breathe Neeshka."

"Come and try it, if you've got the balls, Moire." Neeshka taunted. "Oh, sorry I forgot you're a _girl_ so you don't have any, pity I'd have enjoyed cutting them off!"

Enraged by the tiefling's taunting words Moire charged, Neeshka was more than ready as she blocked Moire's strike then she made a thrust to the other woman's exposed side but Moire parried Neeshka's attack.

As the two women were locked in a deadly duel, Marcus and Khelgar easily dealt with Moire's two thugs, Elanee saw to Fihelis who had nothing more than a few scrapes and bruises.

Marcus turned his attention back to Neeshka. _You tell her not to be reckless but does she listen? Nooo._ He thought bitterly. _Still, you knew something like this was going to happen._ The harbourman was about to go help his lady but he never got the chance.

Neeshka smiled to herself as her tail shot out and wrapped itself around one of Moire's legs pulling them from under the crime boss, with a yelp of surprise Moire lost her balance and fell backwards, hitting her head on the side of a table with a resounding thud, knocking her out cold.

"Gets them, every time." Neeshka said with glee. "The classics never get old. You'd think when fighting a tiefling, they'd keep an eye out for the tail, sheesh." She said as she took Moire's rapier and dagger for herself. "And you don't deserve that you bitch." Neeshka added angrily as she relieved the unconscious woman of the helm-like mask she'd been wearing. The tiefling stroked the mask affectionately, a smile curving her lips before she put it away in her pack.

"What was _that_ all about?" Marcus asked puzzled.

Neeshka grinned. "That was a Moonstone Mask, usually worn by girls that work for Ophala, so how _she_ got hold of one I don't know. They have an enchantment on them that helps the senses of the wearer. Comes in handy let me tell you." The tiefling's smiled faded. "I had one, until that leech, Leldon took it, along with everything else, wouldn't surprise me if that's where the bitch got it from."

"Thank you for your intervention, but I fear the danger isn't over." Fihelis said still a little bewildered from the events that had unfolded in his home. "You must get me to safety."

"That's why we're here, to escort you to Captain Brelaina." Marcus said.

"Ah good, Moire may think she owns the Docks, but I doubt even her people would have the manpower to launch an attack on the Watch here in the Merchant Quarter." Fihelis replied feeling reassured that he was in safe hands.

As Khelgar was helping Neeshka secure Moira for the journey back to the main watch post the tiefling looked up at the elf merchant. "Huh, that'd be a sure way to get Nasher to act and his response wouldn't be pretty." She remarked. "So why did you inform on the bitch anyway?"

Fihelis studied the tiefling for a few moments before he replied. "Believe it or not, young lady, I did it out of guilt. I saw what she was trying to do, perhaps even before she realized it. Taking control of the Docks from the authorities would bring nothing but misery to the people here." He said. "And I feared a war between the Watch and Moire would be worse than the war with Luskan... and the consequences to Neverwinter even more disastrous." The elf suppressed a shudder. "So I began to pass information to the Watch, hoping to undermine Moire and her ambitions."

"Well you've seem to have done a good job until you were found out." Marcus said as he opened the door and ushered everyone one into the hall. "How did that happen do you know?"

"Oh dear, what a mess." Fihelis commented on seeing the state of his home. "It doesn't matter how it happened. Moire's men knew of it, and now I need the Watch's protection... if they can protect me at all." The elf looked Marcus in the eyes. "I fear it was a member of the Watch who betrayed me." he said.

"Figures, bloody turncoats." Khelgar muttered.

"I would have been uncovered long ago if it had been anyone in Moire's organization who suspected me so the Watch is the most logical source. But it's only a guess. My concern at this point is the safety of myself... and my family." Fihelis said. "Though perhaps with Moire now in custody, the turncoats within the Watch will have a change of heart and renew their vows to uphold the laws of the city."

"And I'm king of the Ironfists." Khelgar said with a snort. "It'd be like getting the fiendling here to change her spots."

"Hey, watch it stumpy, I like my spots the way they are, thank you very much!" Neeshka retorted as she half carried, half dragged the unconscious Moira with the help of Elanee.

Marcus chuckled. "And I like them the way they are too, Neesh. So what did you do for Moira exactly?" he asked Fihelis.

"I ran her network of warehouses for smuggling and distribution. I also ran the... legitimate side of the warehouse business as well." Fihelis smiled a little. "Ironically, that side of the business often outperformed our income from smuggling. In any case, my position allowed me access to most of the activities that Moire was involved with. I still had to be careful with the information that I supplied to the Watch so as not to bring any unwanted attention to myself." He explained as they left his house. "My, you did make quite the mess getting to me didn't you?" the elf said looking back over his shoulder.

"Heh. Sorry about that." Marcus said.

Fihelis dismissed the harbourman's apology with a wave of his hand. A house could be repaired, lives couldn't.

* * *

"I've got a present for you Captain." Marcus said as he walked into the watch post followed by Neeshka and Elanee who were escorting a woman who was securely bound and looking very annoyed at having been captured. "Well two actually. Fihelis is safe and well and I have Moire." he said indicating the woman.

Neeshka walked over to the cell Cormick had just opened and after undoing Moire's bonds thrust her inside with a gleeful shove, then Cormick swiftly shut and locked the cell door.

"How did you mange that lieutenant?" Brelaina asked astounded. She had thought that Moire would fight to the death.

Marcus smiled. "It wasn't me, you have Neeshka to thank for bagging Moire." He said not at all disappointed with his captain's look of disbelief.

"Hey don't forget the part where we had to carve our way through Fihelis's house that was filled with Moire's goons." Neeshka said with glee. "That was fun, well sort of."

"So rat girl, what did the watch hounds offer you to betray your own?" Morie asked, still smarting from being bested by the tiefling. "I thought you were one of us." She said sounding slightly betrayed.

The tiefling turned to face the jailed crime boss her red eyes flashing dangerously. This day and been long in coming "One of _you_?" Neeshka snorted "Don't give me that crap Moire. I was _never_ one of you." She snarled, her tail lashing about "I was taken advantage of, used and generally humiliated. Any wonder I went freelance when I had the chance?" Neeshka asked "Joining with Leldon was a mistake but one he's gonna regret soon enough." The tiefling said with determination. "So why try and take control of the docks huh? You know Lord Nasher would've never let you keep control for long."

"The docks needed to be controlled." Moire snapped. "Neverwinter's got enemies who are waiting for us to show weakness... and the Watch and Greycloaks aren't going to stop them, they already failed us before!" she said glaring at Brelaina and Cormick. "I lived through the time when disease and the Luskans tore apart this city. In the end, Neverwinter was saved by mercenaries... _adventurers._ " Moire said disgusted. "No one survived those times without losing something... or someone." The crime boss sighed. "I wasn't going to pray for outsiders to save us this time when I could've done something about it." She said softly.

Neeshka shook her head, she couldn't quite believe what she'd just heard. "Hello, plague and Luskan war survivor here." She said pointing to herself. "What in the hells do you think Neverwinter's enemies are going to think when they see we're fighting each other?" the tiefling asked the crime boss. "Forget showing weakness, it's too late for that, we've already shown it thanks to you!" Neeshka cried, upset, as she took a few steps toward Moire's cell. "I don't think Axle will be coming to get you out of here anytime soon." She taunted "He's going to let you rot here after what you've done at the docks. You never did learn the meaning of the word subtle did you?"

All Moire could do was stare daggers at the tiefling.

"Axle?" asked Captain Brelaina "Who's he?"

"Axle Devrie? No one expects he's the real king pin of the Neverwinter underworld." Neeshka said facing the watch captain. "Stays out of sight most of the time. Doesn't like drawing attention to his operations. So Moire's not going to be in his good books anytime soon." Neeshka said with a shrug. "Not that surprising considering he's rumoured to be a member of the shadow thieves."

"And you know all this how exactly?" Marcus asked curious and a little concerned. _Just how murky is your past, Neeshka?_ He thought.

Neeshka looked a little ashamed. "You forget I'm a thief. What do you think I've been doing since I was eight when I ran away from Helm's Hold?" she asked sadly.

Marcus didn't know what to say. He didn't think there was anything he could say so he just walked over to the tiefling and pulled her into a hug trying to reassure her as best he could. The harbourman had to suppress a grin as he watched the reactions of Brelaina who was shocked by the very open display of affection, Cormick who looked amused and Moire who looked totally disgusted.

"You have done well, lieutenant. Fihelis is safely back under our protection and we have Moire in our custody." Brelaina said with relief though she was still having a hard time getting used to the fact her best officer was comforting a tiefling, much less the fact that it was obvious he had feelings for her. She thought it was very unbecoming, and did not serve her political games. "You are now off duty but I expect you back here tomorrow, we have much still to do to restore order in the docks, although Moire's capture will go a long way in helping matters."

"Come on then let's go back to the Flagon." Marcus said as he put an arm around Neeshka's waist and escorted her out the door.

"I'm with that! Gotta see if the place has been drunk dry by those castle guards!" Khelgar laughed, following. "Wonder if your knight will be there, lass?" he asked Elanee with a wink.

The druid coloured slightly but made no reply, she just glared at the dwarf who laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

"We've been in Neverwinter a while now, and I'm wondering why the three of you haven't gone off and done your own thing. It's not like you owe me anything at all." Marcus said as they walked to the Sunken Flagon.

"Where in the hells did _that_ come from, harbour boy?" Neeshka asked.

"Don't really know, Neesh, but it's something that I've been wondering about for a while." Marcus admitted.

"I, for one do not know what else to do." Elanee said "Such a large city is strange to me and I do not feel all that comfortable within its walls." The druid looked at the harbourman intently. "Whatever is happening in the Mere is I fear linked to you and the silver shards in some way, that is why I feel I must stay close to you. Together we may learn what is happening."

"Ever since we met up at the _Weeping Willow_ , things haven't been dull in your company, lad." Khelgar said. "Been able to knock a few heads together more than once. You made sure I got to the Tyrrian temple too. Becoming a monk may not be easy but I'm going to give it a go." The dwarf then smiled. "And you're my friend, we Ironfists don't make them easily with non-clan. You try and do the right thing, even if it doesn't always go to plan, and you've managed to teach me a few things about life and accepting others." Khelgar's smile grew, "And besides, got to make sure you and your lass don't get up to too much mischief, you know!"

"Great, just what we need, barrel house and the tree worshiper as chaperones." Neeshka said making a face, though she was smiling slightly. She didn't mind too much, it was nice to have people who she could call friend. "As for little old me, I was just glad to have someone to travel with and who wasn't put off by my heritage." The tiefling said as she ran a hand up Marcus' arm. "But once we got to Neverwinter, things began to change between us, and well, I don't think you could get rid of me now if you tried, harbour boy. You're stuck with me."

Marcus chuckled. "I'm happy to be stuck with you Neesh, my dear." He looked back at Khelgar and Elanee. "And I have to thank the two of you for staying as well, sometimes Neverwinter can be overwhelming so it's good to have friends that I can count on. Because sometimes I really feel every inch the backwater villager I am."

* * *

"I don't suppose you know anything about this do you, Marcus lad?" Duncan asked sweeping an arm around the inn common room as the harbourman entered.

"What, that your inn seems to be actually full for once?" Marcus replied keeping a straight face. "No clue, Duncan."

"Hmm, well you seem to be the hot subject of discussion among my many guests." The innkeeper said. "So naturally I was wondering if you had anything to do with the sudden influx of off duty castle guards."

"Well maybe I was asked about the location of an inn and maybe I mentioned the Flagon." The harbourman said with an innocent smile.

"Huh, should've known, I've actually had to work tonight, shocking it is." Duncan replied with a smile of his own. "Anyway Sir Darmon said that if you arrived not too late that he'd like the four of you to join him in one of the private rooms."

Marcus and his three companions all looked surprised by this. "Well I guess we better not keep the man waiting." He said.

Darmon stood as Marcus and his friends entered one of the inn's private rooms. "I'm glad to see that your watch duties haven't kept you too busy." He said to the harbourman. "And it pleases me to see that your enchanting elven companion is here as well."

Elanee felt her face go warm.

"I suspect it's my elven companion that you want to see and not me, Sir Darmon." Marcus replied with a knowing smile.

"Marcus!" Elanee exclaimed, shocked.

"Come on lass, we're not blind you know." Khelgar chimed in. "Not with the way he was looking at you earlier today."

Darmon laughed. "There's truth to that, Marcus. But call me Darmon, there's no need for the Sir, not unless Nevalle or Nasher come through the door, and I can't see that happening." The knight said as he waved his guests to take their seats. "I also wanted to meet you all in a much more friendly setting as I'm sure you'll agree that earlier today was far from ideal."

"You can't get more friendly than over a tankard or two of ale!" Khelgar roared.

"You should know, you drink enough of it Khel!" Neeshka said with a grin.

"So much for a quiet evening." Elanee observed in a deadpan manner.

Marcus laughed "I don't believe it, El, you've just made a joke."

Darmon had to smile has he found the entire exchange amusing to watch. _It also gives me an insight to the camaraderie that's shared by these four very different people,_ he thought. "Tell me how did the four of you end up travelling together?" Darmon asked.

"That all started the night my village of West Harbour was attacked." Marcus said sadly. "I was tasked with bringing a shard of silver, here to Neverwinter on the way I met up with Khelgar at the Weeping Willow Inn." He said indicating the dwarf. "We thought we were better off staying together then when we got near to Fort Locke we were able to help Neesh out of a nasty situation. Something I haven't regretted." The harbourman said as he gave the tiefling's hand an affectionate squeeze. "Elanee joined up with us not long after we left Fort Locke. Once we got to Neverwinter things just seemed to have taken on a life of their own and we've ended up staying together for whatever reason."

Darmon nodded. "I see, well you seem to be making quite the name for yourself, Marcus, through your work for the watch and your unusual lady friend." He said. _It's also obvious that Marcus has left much out of his tale._ Darmon thought.

"So Darmon, how did you come to meet Elanee?" Neeshka asked rubbing her hands together with anticipation.

"Neeshka!" Elanee hissed.

"Oh come on El!" the tiefling replied. "You've got to admit we're dying to know all the details!"

Darmon chuckled. "It's not that dramatic I'm afraid."

"No, perhaps not as dramatic as Marcus and Neeshka's first meeting." Elanee said "It all started when I went to the market…"

* * *

Elanee had felt out of her comfort zone as she walked among the stalls of one of the many markets in Neverwinter. She'd slipped away from the Flagon early as there were herbs and other reagents she needed, she could have gotten them later in the company of the others but she suspected her male companions would feel embarrassed once they realised that some of the supplies she was intending to buy were for... that time of the month. The druid found herself smiling at the thought of Marcus and Khelgar stuttering all of a sudden and backing away slowly. She almost felt sorry for the young harbourman for if his relationship with Neeshka progressed in the direction it seemed to be, Marcus was going to have to learn to deal with such things.

"Excuse me, my lady but you seem to be somewhat lost?" asked a gentle but clear male voice.

Elanee turned to look and saw a human male watching her intently. He was dressed in simple leather armour and had a hawk perched on his left shoulder. His face reminded her of Marcus, though this man was older and his facile features were different.

"Ah... yes, I am not that familiar with this market." Elanee admitted. "Or much of Neverwinter."

"I had thought so, but allow me to introduce myself, my name is Darmon and my fine feathered friend, here is Hawkeye, my animal companion." Darmon said bowing slightly.

 _So you're not going to tell her you're one of the Nine?_ Hawkeye inquired.

 _No, not yet. I doubt very much she would know who or what the Nine were, and the mention of a title is the last thing the poor woman needs._ Darmon replied.

"I am Elanee, and this is my animal companion, Naloch." The druid replied, introducing the badger, who waved a paw.

 _Now mistress, don't be getting too attached to him._ Naloch said.

 _Naloch! That's uncalled for. I do not get attached to people._ Elanee replied indignant.

The badger tried not to snort. _May I remind you about Marcus, Mistress? Or 'harbour boy' as the horned girl likes to call him. You've spent all these years watching him. You've grown fond of him despite your best efforts._ Naloch reminded the druid. _And I don't think I'm the only one who notices the similarities between Marcus and this man, Darmon._

 _Naloch, I... yes I am fond of Marcus, it's hard not to be. I've often wondered what it would be like to have a proper family, being the youngest of the Circle, it gets lonely even with you for company, and now I don't even know if there is a Circle_ _left._ Elanee said. _I doubt very much that I will be seeing Darmon after today._

"Are you alright Lady Elanee?" Darmon inquired, for the elven woman had a distant look in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry. Yes I'm fine just distracted for a moment." Elanee replied slightly embarrassed. "With you being a servant of nature? Would you be able to help me locate some herbs and other supplies I need?"

Darmon smiled warmly. "I am indeed, my lady and I'd be more than happy to help you locate the stalls you'll require. What herbs are you looking for?" he asked.

"I'm after some medicinal herbs that help with the cramps as I suspect a friend of mine is nearing that time of the month." Elanee said as her cheeks turned a deeper shade of copper, for she was unused to talking to men about such things, apart from those of her own Circle. "As well as some general medicinal supplies for the party I now travel with."

"I see, I know the stalls that will be of most use to you. Shall we go, my lady?" Darmon asked, unfazed, as he offered the druid his arm.

* * *

"...and that's how I first met Darmon." Elanee said finishing the tale of their first meeting.

"Well, it went better than when I met the harbour boy." Neeshka said. "So I guess that's a good thing. Not sure if I could get used to being called 'my lady' though." The tiefling made a face. "That's just not me."

"I dunno, I could always start calling you 'my lady' if you really want me to, Neesh." Marcus said playfully.

"Oh no you don't, Cole! Sweetheart will do just fine." Neeshka said swatting him on the arm.

"Heh, alright sweetheart it is then." Marcus said. "As fun as this is, Neesh, I've been wanting to ask you just how did you get mixed up in the defense of Neverwinter?"

"I wondered when you were going to ask about that." Neeshka said.

Darmon raised an eyebrow in interest. "You took part during the siege of Neverwinter?" he asked, surprised.

The tiefling nodded "Yeah, but first I better tell you how Cormick got me to help..."

* * *

"Neeshka! There you are!" Cormick called as he jogged up to the tiefling.

"Whatever's wrong I didn't do it for once!" the teen cried as she raised her hands. "The invading Luskans probably did, though."

Cormick managed to chuckle. "Oh no, it's nothing bad, Neeshka, I've been looking for you because I need your... unique skills."

"Huh, you want me?" the tiefling asked as she scratched her head with the tip of her tail. "You don't want me in the army do you? You know how I love following orders." Neeshka said making a face.

Cormick grinned. "As it happens yes, I do want you in the army, in a manner of speaking. I'm putting together a little scouting cum raiding force. If we can find out what the Luskans have planned, and disrupt their communications and supply lines a bit, it might just buy us the time we need."

"Um, time for what?" the tiefling asked.

Cormick shook his head. "Sorry Neeshka, can't tell you I'm afraid. The less people that know, the better. Now I can't force you to come along but it'll be worth your while."

"Yeah, how so?" Neeshka asked curiously, _it's not like I have anything better to do, except maybe hide._ She thought.

"You'll get to keep anything you loot from the Luskans and I'll make sure that certain accusations against you disappear... permanently." Cormick said in all seriousness.

Neeshka smiled a little as she knew what accusations Cormick was referring too. _I'm no murderer and Cormick knows it._ She thought. _Ever since the plague started there's been wild speculation about me, guess it's my demon blood. Everyone wants to blame the 'goat girl' for something._ "Alright Cormick you've got yourself a deal, I've got nothing else to do. Hope I don't end up regretting it later."

Cormick laughed "I promise you Neeshka you won't regret this." He said putting an arm around the young woman's shoulder. "Come on, let's get you outfitted and I can introduce you to the rest of the squad."

* * *

"...so that's how little old me ended up in the Neverwinter army." Neeshka said ending her tale.

Darmon seemed impressed as were Neeshka's friends.

"I keep telling you, your heart's in the right place, Neesh." Marcus said smiling.

"Maybe, but self preservation is a good motivator too, you know." Neeshka replied. "Considering we had the Luskan army knocking on our front door."

"Huh, I'm guessing things didn't go to plan." Khelgar said thoughtfully.

"That's an understatement barrel house. At first things didn't go too badly but then things went downhill fast and that was _before_ Aribeth showed up." Neeshka said.

Darmon's eyes went huge. "You encountered the fallen paladin and lived to tell about it?" he asked.

Neeshka smiled a little sadly "It's not how it sounds, if it wasn't for Aribeth, I wouldn't be here..."

* * *

"I knew I'd end up regretting doing this!" Neeshka cried as she ducked to avoid an incoming volley of Luskan arrows before she managed to shoot off a few of her own.

"Blast it, those thrice cursed Luskan archers! They have us pinned." Captain Ballard muttered. He was the leader of the skirmish team. With him were Finn, Deorwin, Guff, Wetherly and Neeshka. "Neeshka, Finn! Any chance of taking out those archers?" he asked.

"That's what we've been trying to do, Cap'n." Finn replied.

"The archers are the least of our problems." Sergeant Deorwin said unhappily "Unless I'm much mistaken I saw Aribeth heading this way."

"What?" Neeshka squeaked. "Aribeth, _here?_ We're _so_ screwed."

Ballard frowned. "What is Aribeth doing so close to the front lines? I'd have thought she'd be back in the Luskan held part of the city, not in a part that's contested." He asked, as it made little sense to him.

"Am I seeing what I'm seeing, Wetherly?" Guff asked unsure if his eyes were deceiving him.

"Yeah Guff, you're seeing what you're seeing 'cause I'm seeing it too." Wetherly replied. "Aribeth just killed those Luskan archers."

" _What?_ " Ballard bellowed as he scrambled to see what had gone on.

Sure enough when the captain looked over the top of their position, down the street he could see where the Luskans had been, now killed to the last man and standing among the bodies in her black armour was none other than Aribeth de Tylmarande, former paladin of Tyr.

"Not sure if that's good or bad, but seeing as we're not being shot at, it's kind of good." Neeshka rambled, she was trying to hide her nervousness and failing badly.

""I mean you no harm, Captain." Aribeth said as she faced their position.

"You'll forgive me, my lady, if I don't fully believe you." Ballard replied slowly, unsure of what was going to happen.

"I understand your skepticism, Captain." Aribeth said, sounding tired. "But I have been defeated in single combat, by Kari Bryon, I surrendered to her and am on my way back to Castle Never, to turn myself in."

"Kari? She's rumored to be Gend's lady friend as well as the hero of the plague." Guff said softly.

"Captain, hate to mention this but if Aribeth is intent on handing herself in, I don't think she'd reach the castle alive, there's more than a few people that would like to see her head removed from her shoulders." Deorwin pointed out.

Ballard nodded as he turned to Neeshka. "Now I can't really order you but I'd like you to take Aribeth to Castle Never, as I dare say you know a more out of the way route, much safer for her ladyship."

Neeshka couldn't help but grin. "Now that's more my style, sneaking about. I'm not much good at stand up fights. Don't worry Captain, I'll make sure Lady Aribeth gets to the castle safely."

Ballard smiled back at the teenage girl, he hasn't really known what to think when Cormick had assigned her to his squad. "I don't know Neeshka, you've handled yourself quite well so far and your more unusual skills have saved our butts more than once."

The tiefling blushed. "Aw thanks Captain Ballard, but you and your men helped, giving me a few pointers here and there."

"Aye, that we did. Now get going, don't want to keep the lady waiting." Ballard replied. "We'll finish the sweep and then head back, I think Commander Cormick and Sir Greyson are going to be in for a surprise when we tell them who we bumped into."

* * *

"…that's how I met Lady Aribeth," Neeshka said.

"Wow." Marcus said.

"I'll say, lad." Khelgar agreed. "Even the Ironfists heard tell of the war with Luskan. And to think our very own goat girl was in the thick of it. I'm going to have to keep an eye on you lass, can't have you being better than me at brawling now can we?" the dwarf said with a hearty laugh.

"Coming from you stumpy that's high praise indeed." The tiefling replied, poking out her tongue.

"That's an impressive tale, Neeshka." Darmon said. "What was she like, did you talk much on the way back to the castle?"

Neeshka frowned as she thought how best to answer the knight's question. "I'm not sure I want to share those memories, they're kind of special, you know? And a girl has to have some secrets." She said with a grin. "I'm not sure I could put it into words well enough."

Darmon nodded his understanding. "That's alright Neeshka." He said. "Well, I must be getting back to the castle as it's getting late, duties never end you know. All I can hope for is to avoid them for a few hours." The knight said as he stood up to leave, as he did so he took Elanee's hand and kissed the back of it. "It was a pleasure to meet you again, Lady Elanee." He said.

The druid's cheeks turned a deep copper, much to the amusement of her friends. Elanee was sure she could hear Neeshka softly chanting "El's got a boyfriend." as Darmon left the room.


	31. Chapter 31

"Someone forgot to mention the bloody paperwork," Marcus grumbled to himself as he entered the watch post in the docks, which was now fully functional again. _Today is Midwinter, so much for a day_ _off,_ the harbourman thought sourly. _Has it really been a month and two tendays since we were at the Flagon telling tales of the past?_ he wondered.

The harbourman sat behind his desk and sighed, seeing the stack of documents he had to wade through. _That pile isn't going to get any smaller just by looking at it you_ _know,_ he told himself, as he set to work going through the various reports and other administrative papers. Marcus would have much preferred to be out and about than stuck in an office. However, he was an officer now and that meant, among other things, he had to deal with the seemingly never ending paper war. _How a city the size of Neverwinter can function with_ _this_ _amount of paperwork is beyond_ _me,_ Marcus thought. _But then it probably couldn't function without it_ _either,_ he reflected. _Thank Torm I don't have anything more complex to run than a watch post._

It hadn't all been paperwork though. Marcus and company had been making steady inroads into the dock gangs, and the watchmen who were on the take had soon found themselves on the wrong end of the harborman's temper on more than one occasion. Wolf, the street urchin, and his gang of homeless kids had somehow ended up taking up residence in the Sunken Flagon, despite Duncan's mutterings. Marcus was just pleased they were off the streets and reasonably safe. Wolf and his minions helped out around the Flagon, and would often know when something was up and tell Marcus or Neeshka.

When he wasn't busy thinning out the criminal population of the docks or trying to stay on top of the never ending paper shuffle, Marcus enjoyed the simple things in life like the company of his friends. Often they'd just spend a day wandering the city, with Neeshka acting as guide and telling them an amusing story or other that usually had something to do with her stealing things. Elanee had also started to simply vanish for several days at a time. When Marcus asked the druid about this, Elanee hadn't batted an eye and said that Darmon had been taking her outside the city to various sites that he thought she might find interesting. Needless to say, Neeshka had teased the wood elf mercilessly about her 'secret retreats with her ranger boyfriend'. Marcus smiled, as the past month or so hadn't been dull at all.

"Lieutenant, sorry to interrupt your quality time with the paperwork," Sergeant Aden said with mock sympathy.

"That's alright Aden, I won't hold it against you," Marcus replied as he looked up at the other man.

"The Captain's looking for you. She's in a right state over something, been ranting to Cormick about it for the past hour or so," Aden explained.

"That sounds serious," Marcus said with a frown. "Do you know what all the fuss is about?" he asked.

Aden shook his head. "Sorry sir, no idea, but from what I did overhear you may well be taking a trip outside the city."

Marcus raised an eyebrow in interest. "Sounds promising. Best go and see the good captain. By the sounds of it she's got a job for me," he said standing up. "What a shame, I won't be able to finish this," Marcus said gesturing to the pile of papers on his desk.

Aden grinned. "Thought you'd be pleased, sir."

"Pleased, Sergeant? I'm positively ecstatic," Marcus said as he left the watch post.

* * *

"Ah, good, you're here at last, lieutenant," Brelaina said with relief, "as I have a mission for you. The Docks would not prove so important and tempting to thieves, if trade routes around the Mere were not so dangerous. And now there is the matter of a missing emissary from Waterdeep," the captain said with a sigh. "I cannot stress how strained trade is of late, and this missing emissary is not helping. Furthermore, if things become any more strained with Luskan, then lacking a friendly contact with Waterdeep may complicate matters. I am concerned that he may have run afoul of the orc tribes that infest the region near Old Owl Well."

"Can you tell me who the emissary is?" Marcus asked. _Looks like Aden was right, we're going outside the city._

Brelaina gave a shrug. "We don't know who Waterdeep sent specifically, but he'll be carrying documents proving his identity," she said. "He should have arrived a tenday ago. If you can find any sign of the Waterdeep emissary in Old Owl Well, then we would welcome news of his fate," Brelaina told the harbourman. "We need the trade and diplomatic relations with Waterdeep, especially in these difficult times with Luskan. Return when you have found the emissary," the captain said.

"You're to report to Commander Callum at Old Owl Well as he is commanding the Greycloaks trying to retake the Well from the orcs," Cormick said. "He should have more information for you. Usually this isn't something the Watch would get involved with, but the Cloaks are stretched thin and Callum could do with some experienced help so you'll be under his command, while you're there."

Marcus nodded. "Very well, Captain, Marshal, I'll see what I can do," he said as he turned to leave.

* * *

Marcus glanced around the common room of the Flagon looking for his friends. Neeshka was playing cards with the bartender, Sal. Elanee was sitting with Sir Darmon talking, but there was no sign of Khelgar.

Marcus walked over to where Neeshka was. "Morning, sweetheart, keeping out of trouble I hope."

"It depends on what you mean by trouble, harbour boy," the tiefling replied, keeping her eyes on her cards.

"Oh you know, the usual, Leldon's goons, stealing things, checking other people's pockets…" Marcus said with a grin.

"I've had another couple of run-ins with Leldon's boys, but I think he's got the message now. I'll be going to him when I'm good and ready," Neeshka said as she put her cards down and turned to face Marcus. "As for stealing and the checking of pockets… well a girl has to have some secrets… If I told you, you might have to… arrest and punish me…." she said, batting her eyes and giving the harbourman a very seductive smile.

Marcus swallowed, hard. "Oh no, I'm not even going there, Neesh," he said, neatly sidestepping the blatant sexual innuendo. He also didn't want to know what was going through the tiefling's mind. "So why haven't you gone after Leldon and your lucky coin?" he asked.

Neeshka frowned a little, trying to think how to explain it. "I dunno, each time I try to go to Leldon's something stops me, it's as if we're missing something, or someone. I want my coin back and that bastard of a slime ball six feet under. I can't explain it any better than to say it feels as though it's not the right time to go after Leldon but I'll know when it is. I learned a long time ago to trust my feelings," Neeshka said.

"Okay, Neesh. Where's your drinking buddy, Khelgar?" the harbourman asked.

Neeshka snorted. "Khelgar isn't my drinking buddy."

"He may as well be, though he does most of the drinking and you… encourage him," Marcus said with a knowing smile.

"What can I say? Seeing barrel house get drunk is fun," Neeshka replied innocently. "Last time I saw him he was down in the basement. I think he was going to teach some of Wolf's lot some brawling or something," she said, having a quick look around the room. "Not that Khel would admit it but I think he's taken a shine to some of those kids," Neeshka added in a whisper.

Marcus smiled. "And so have you, my dear. Mind you I think we all have, even Duncan, despite his mutterings to the contrary," the harbourman said as he looked towards one of the far tables in the corner where the moody ranger was sitting. "All apart from Bishop, that is." The man was a total mystery, as was the reason that Duncan put up with him.

Neeshka made a face. "Well, Khel and I made sure the kids know to stay away from Bishop. There's something about the guy that makes all my alarm bells go off," she said. "I wouldn't trust the guy. Not with the way he looks at me sometimes, usually when he's had far too much to drink," Neeshka said with a shudder.

Marcus frowned. "That doesn't sound so good," he said.

"Trust me, it's not. I've seen that kind of look before, enough times that I know what's on his mind," Neeshka said. "He's never tried anything though. If he did he'd be in for a nasty surprise, let me tell you. What's really creepy though is I've seen Bishop give El the same kind of look."

"Well, I can't do anything, as he's just looked at you, sadly," Marcus said. "Anyway can you go find Khelgar and meet me over at the table with Elanee and Darmon? I've just come from Captain Brelaina and we've got a little job."

Neeshka's eyes lit up. "At last, something to do! Okay I'll go and get Stumpy," she said bounding off the bar stool, her card game with Sal totally forgotten.

* * *

"Morning, Elanee, Sir Darmon," Marcus said. The knight was in uniform so the harbourman used his title. "May I join you?" he asked.

"Of course you can, Lieutenant," Darmon replied. "And stop being so formal," he added with an amused smile.

"Well, we are both in uniform…" Marcus said sheepishly.

"Ah, good thinking, got to keep up appearances if nothing else," Darmon said. "So what brings you here at this hour? I'd have thought you'd be chained to your desk with paperwork."

"I was, until I got summoned to see the Captain. She's given me a job and I'm going to have to steal Elanee away from you for a while."

The wood elf coloured slightly. "Marcus, you would not be stealing me, Darmon doesn't own me."

"I know that El, figure of speech," Marcus replied.

"So what's this about a job and stealing?" Neeshka asked brightly as she and Khelgar sat down.

"Trust you to take notice of the words job and stealing, eh, goat girl?" the dwarf teased.

Darmon did his best to stay composed, since it would be very unknightly if he started to laugh, though he did smile at the easy banter.

"Alright stop it, you two," Marcus said with an amused smile. "I've just come from Captain Brelaina and it seems that Waterdeep has sent an emissary to Neverwinter, via Old Owl Well, and he's overdue."

"Let me guess, we've been given the task of going to Old Owl Well and trying to find this missing emissary?" Neeshka asked.

"Pretty much, Neesh," Marcus said. "We'll also be effectively under the command of Commander Callum while we're there."

"He's a good man, a little blunt perhaps but he knows what he's doing," Darmon said. "I can tell you he wasn't happy about being sent to the Well though, as he takes his duties as a member of the Nine very seriously indeed."

"Thanks, Darmon, nice to know who we're going to be under," Marcus said. "And Elanee, we'll go to the Skymirror on the way."

The druid looked a little embarrassed. "There is no need as I've already been," Elanee said. "You have been very busy with your watch duties, Marcus, and I did not wish to burden you further."

"Oh…" was all Marcus could say for a moment. "Well, that's alright I guess, though I had promised you we'd go there." He did feel a little hurt.

"I know, and I thank you for that promise, but as I have said, you have been very busy," Elanee said reassuringly. "I asked Darmon to accompany me as I had vision, after which felt I should not travel alone."

"Ooh, now _there's_ a surprise!" Neeshka said. "You can't resist him can you El?" she asked, teasing the wood elf.

"You don't get any better, do you, Neesh?" Marcus observed dryly. "So how did the trip go?" he asked.

"It could have gone better and not what I expected," Elanee said. "I'm afraid we still have almost as many questions that need answers."

"That would be an understatement, my lady," Darmon spoke up. "Instead of contacting the druids of Neverwinter Wood, Elanee made contact with one of her own circle."

"Yes, Elder Naevan. He'd been traveling for the past season and when I related to him what had happened at the Maiden's Glade he was most distressed, and not only with the loss of Kaleil. He was also concerned that he could not feel the rest of the circle," Elanee said, pausing a moment to collect her thoughts. "He also said that the darkness that's clouding the Mere is familiar to him in some respects, similar to events that occurred at the time of the discovery of the silver shards you now carry," she said, "during the war against the King of Shadows. Elder Naevan said that a similar darkness infested the Mere, though not as thick as it is now." Elanee looked Marcus in the eyes. "He also wondered if, whatever this King of Shadows is, has returned. He plans to go to the Mere and find out what has happened to the rest of our circle, and Elder Naevan will send us a messenger when he knows more."

"And that's not all, when we were leaving, we made the acquaintance of one of your shadow priest friends and his lackeys," Darmon added dryly.

" _Another_ Shadow Priest!?" Neeshka asked almost in disbelief. "What is it with you and shadow priests anyway, harbour boy?"

"Wish I knew, Neesh, they seem to crop up almost as often as those bloody bladelings." Marcus muttered.

"From what Elanee has told me, Marcus, you've got at least two groups after you and the shards you have. The big question is, why?" Darmon said.

"Yeah, and the only person who might know the answer is in Blacklake, the one part of Neverwinter I can't get to," Marcus said. "Well, looks as though we better get packed for an extended trip. Duncan is going to be _thrilled_ about that," the harborman said with a hint of sarcasm.

Neeshka just smiled as the innkeeper would be tying himself up in knots about that fact that she and Marcus be 'alone' together on the road.

"Aye lad, he'll be overjoyed when you tell him the news!" Khelgar said with a hearty laugh.

"It seems I'll see you again when you return from this adventure, my lady," Darmon said as he stood to leave. "Look after yourself and your friends, Elanee. And please speak to Marcus about what we discussed. It's past time he knew."

"I shall, worry not, Darmon my friend. It has often played on my mind."

"Good, that's all I can ask of you, my lady," Darmon said. "I wish you all a safe journey and good fortune in the Sword Mountains," he said before the knight left the inn.

"What was Darmon on about, El?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing to worry yourself over, Marcus, I assure you. It is something that we must talk about privately, however. And our journey to Old Owl Well will give us the opportunity."

* * *

As expected Duncan wasn't best pleased about his kin being away with Neeshka for a long time in the middle of nowhere. "What do you mean you'll be away for at least two tendays with the demon girl?" the innkeeper asked.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "For the love of Torm, Duncan, we're not going to be alone. Khelgar and Elanee are coming too, you know."

The half elf just snorted. "Not like that'll stop you," he said.

"And just what's that supposed to mean, Duncan?" Marcus asked, getting annoyed.

"You know very well what I mean, Marcus Cole," Duncan replied. "You're getting too attached to that demon girl, you know, and it worries me."

Marcus sighed. "Your concern is noted, Duncan, but I'm old enough to look after myself. I think I can keep Neeshka and her charms at bay," he told the innkeeper. It was a lie, for Marcus had no intention of keeping Neeshka at a distance. He was happy to let things take their natural course. The tiefling might have horns, a tail and traces of infernal blood in her veins, but Neeshka was still a woman. "Anyway we'll be spending most of our time looking for this missing emissary to do much else," Marcus said though he hoped they would be able to talk now and then.

"Somehow I don't find that very reassuring," Duncan muttered.

The harbourman gave a long drawn out sigh. He'd have better luck hitting his head against a stone wall. "Fine, be that way Duncan," he said. "I've got to go see Sand about some last minute supplies we might need. Then we're away for at least two tendays, maybe longer, who knows?" Marcus said as he moved past the innkeeper.

* * *

Sand was busy making more potions, something he found himself doing more of these days ever since Duncan's kin, Marcus, had arrived along with his eccentric group of companions. What else could you call the wood elf druid who didn't like being in the city but she was here none the less? The dwarf warrior who really needed to learn when to keep his mouth shut and then there was the tiefling rogue who had caught the eye of the harbourman and visa versa, it had to be said. Sand smiled. Duncan was working himself up over Marcus's attraction to Neeshka, something that Sand found incredibly entertaining.

The wizard turned slightly when he heard footsteps behind him. "Ah, Marcus, to what do I owe this visit?" the moon elf asked. "And you're alone, hmm?" he observed. "I am surprised that your tiefling shadow isn't with you as she normally is," Sand said.

Marcus chuckled. "My tiefling shadow, as well as the other two, are busy packing for our trip to Old Owl Well."

Sand raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. That would explain why you're here however. You're about to buy up most of my stock of potions… again," the wizard said dramatically.

"Heh, something like that," Marcus said. "Also some fire and acid flasks as well. I seem to recall that the Sword Mountains have a troll problem. I don't fancy running into those green skinned brutes without something to kill them."

"A wise precaution," Sand said as he moved about his shop gathering the items the harbourman would need for his trip. "Now is there anything else?"

"Yes Sand, I've been meaning to ask you, you wouldn't be able to locate some armour and a proper weapon that would suite someone of a… roguish nature?" Marcus asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Ah, something suitable for your… girlfriend you mean?" the moon elf asked with a raised eyebrow.

Marcus smiled. "Yeah, it's for Neesh, Sand," he admitted a little sheepishly.

"So you're admitting she's your girlfriend hmm?" Sand asked. "Interesting," the wizard said with a knowing smile.

"Heh, guess so," Marcus said. "Duncan's not at all happy about it. He doesn't know how far things have gone."

"Or are going to go?" Sand asked. "Duncan has always been… stubborn to say the least. Once he makes his mind up about something it can be very hard to change his mind," he said "Then there is your lady friend's heritage to take into account. Neeshka isn't your average tiefling but given their reputation as a whole, whether deserved or not, and you're fighting an uphill battle where Duncan is concerned."

The harbourman snorted. "Don't I know it. Trying to explain the incident at Ophala's was a waste of time," Marcus said. "What did you mean that Neesh isn't your average tiefling?" he asked curiously.

"Ah, perhaps that was a poor choice of words on my part but you've asked so I'll answer as best as I can," Sand replied as he tapped his chin. "Neeshka may have the untapped power of a sorceress, but since the incident in the Tomb of the Betrayers, you have not mentioned that she has shown any other indication. However, the continued lockdown of Blacklake isn't helping as that's where the Neverwinter Archives are located," the wizard said. "I'll have to get creative to get the information I require. Also, when Neeshka has been in here sometimes I've received the impression that she is more than what she seems," the moon elf said with a frown. "There's something I can't put my finger on and it worries me."

Marcus frowned. "Could Neesh become… dangerous?" he asked, concerned. His concern was more for the tiefling than himself, strangely enough.

"It's… a possibility," Sand said slowly. "Given her heritage. But we are on the Prime, not the lower planes, so it is unlikely her power would ever be awakened," the wizard said. "Most tieflings have some innate abilities, but what I've felt from Neeshka… her abilities would be considerable if they were ever fully realised and she learned to use them." The moon elf looked at the harbourman. "I don't think she's knowingly shielding her innate power. She simply doesn't know it's there. Don't worry yourself too much. For now, enjoy her company. I can do some research while you're away and see what else I can find," Sand suggested.

"Thanks, that would be good if you could, Sand," Marcus replied. "You don't seem terribly shocked by all this, Neeshka and myself, that is."

The moon elf smiled. "You forget Marcus, I've got a few centuries on you. I've seen it all before," Sand said. "Nothing much surprises me. All I can hope for is a really good puzzle every decade or so to keep life interesting, otherwise I'd get terribly bored," the wizard said.


	32. Chapter 32

"So what was it that Sir Darmon wanted us to talk about, Elanee?" Marcus asked as he sat by the druid, who was taking first watch. They had made good time; it had taken them two days to get within a few miles of Old Owl Well, as Elanee had been aware of a few short cuts. They would arrive sometime in the morning, but entering the Sword Mountains travelling at night wasn't advisable, so they'd found a safe place to set up camp for the night.

Elanee shifted uncomfortably before she looked Marcus in the eyes. "I... have watched your progress for some time. It was something that the Circle agreed to... and something I promised my teacher..." the druid said softly.

"You've been watching me?" Marcus asked, puzzled. "What for and for how long?" he asked, wondering if he'd regret learning the answer.

Elanee managed a smile. "To understand that, you need to know something of me. I was orphaned from the battle that would give the Mere its human name of the Mere of Dead Men. Orcs, spilling from the mountains, drove humans, dwarves, and my people into the swamps where they were surrounded and cut down in the fog, trapped in mud." The sadness and melancholy in the druid's voice was unmistakable. "That's when the first of the Circle found me, wailing in the mist, in those very ruins you travelled to outside of West Harbour. They gathered me up, and I made no sound, and they took me into the heart of the Mere, to show me its secret ways. There was always much to learn. In time, though I knew only some of its ways, I became accepted into the Circle... and accepted by the Mere as well. It was only the last test that I was never given and I do not know why."

"So what was your last test to have been, El?" the harbourman asked.

"It was an odd test or seemed odd at the time, some wished to send me into a place removed from nature, to a village on the edge of the Mere, to West Harbour. But others of the Elders refused, and said there was little I needed to learn from a hamlet of outcast humans and elves," Elanee explained.

Marcus couldn't help but frown. "You were going to be assigned my village? Why?" he wanted to know.

Elanee shook her head sadly. "I do not know. I wish I had been given the test, tried to find out what they intended to teach me. But then I think perhaps I would have suffered the same fate as the Elders... and other druids of the Mere."

"Do you know what the test was, once you came to West Harbour?" Marcus asked out of curiosity.

"I am unsure, but I think it was you or involved you." Elanee said, looking more than a bit uncomfortable, for she was about to reveal her deepest secret. "I did not go to the village to live...but many were the times I came to the village at dusk, or during the fog of morning, to watch you fall asleep and rise. I watched you for such a long time, that I felt I knew you without speaking. I watched as you stared out from your window, across the marsh and wondered what lay beneath it. I heard your breath in the fog, and I knew what you dreamed of." The druid averted her eyes from the harbourman's shocked gaze before she could continue. "That something, beyond those walls of your village, that something awaited you, and had for your entire life. Then it came for you, before I could stop it, as your village burned, I wept for it. I, who had not cried in a century. I failed you, and the Circle. Now the Circle is no more, and your village suffered," she said softly.

Marcus wasn't sure how to respond to Elanee's revelation. _Torm give me strength, I've just learned that I've had a stalker for most of, if not my entire life; that is the best word I can think of,_ he thought. _That makes my skin crawl. The more I think about it the creepier I find it._ "I've never really understood the ways of druids, El, and after this I don't think I ever will," Marcus said at last. "But you couldn't have known the village would be attacked."

"Perhaps not... but I cannot help but think if I had taken the watch of West Harbour, then perhaps I could have prevented what was to come. However I shall never know," Elanee said. "I was there on the night when your enemies came for you, but I could do nothing. Again, because I pledged not to."

Marcus frowned. "You let my village be attacked?" he asked, distressed.

"It must seem that way to you Marcus, but please listen, the situation is more complicated than you know. We of the Circle keep a balance." Elanee tried to explain. "And... from what little I was able to discover, there were those among the Circle who felt that these events, the attack on your village and the darkness in the Mere, were tied. I thought that perhaps if I observed, the creatures invading West Harbour would provide some clue that would cast light on the connection." The druid paused a moment as she tried to express herself. "I was wrong, for that... I ask for your forgiveness."

"I can't stay mad at you El, but I lost a good friend that night and I miss her terribly," Marcus said sadly, as he still missed his friend Amie. _Would she have come with me to Neverwinter?_ he wondered. _If she had, Amie would be teasing me about Neeshka and I'd never hear the end of it. I can almost hear her voice._ "You know, one good thing about that battle, if it could be called good, is the fact that it brought some long-held secrets to the surface," Marcus said, looking thoughtful.

Elanee nodded. "The Circle had suspected as much. Your guardian, Daeghun, carries many secrets. Some, the more aggressive felt that only fear would cause him to divulge them. So when the creatures came, I... decided to watch instead of act. And I heard of what he said to you. One secret of many, I suspect."

Marcus felt drained. "Phew, when Sir Darmon said we had things to talk about, he wasn't wrong was he, El? I'm going to need a bit of time to absorb all this," he said, standing up. "Take it easy okay?" the harbourman said, placing a hand on the druid's shoulder. "I'll relieve you in a few hours." Elanee just nodded before Marcus walked in the direction of his bedroll. He could hear Khelgar snoring.

On the way Marcus stopped near where Neeshka slept and took a few moments just to watch her. The tiefling's face looked absurdly young, now that she was asleep and the soft glow of the moonlight made her look innocent, almost like an angel. It made the harbourman wonder just how old she actually was. "Sleep well, Neesh my devilish angel," Marcus said softly before he went on to his bedroll. Marcus never saw Neeshka's lips curl slightly into a smile as she drifted off into a deeper sleep.

* * *

It was mid-morning when the four friends arrived at the Greycloak's camp at Old Owl Well, if the camp could even be called that. There were mostly tents and a few hastily put together buildings. If Marcus had to use one word to sum up the camp, it would be depressing.

"That's Sir Callum, over there, harbour boy," Neeshka said as she pointed to a dwarf clad in full plate armour at the far end of the camp, talking to an officer. Neeshka, as always, was at Marcus's right while Elanee and Khelgar were just behind them. This was their usual order and not one of them could say for sure how or when this had come to be.

As they walked to where Callum stood, they could overhear his conversation with the officer. "I want those walls up by evening, Captain, no excuses," the dwarf said in a stern, commanding voice. "The orcs aren't going to stop attacking, just because we need to catch our breath."

"But, sir, the men are having a hard time finding the materials we need..." the captain replied lamely.

"You're telling me they can't find any _stones_?" Callum's eyes had narrowed and his voice had dropped. "We're in the middle of the blasted mountains!" he yelled. "Unless you'd like to report to Nasher that we're overrun because we couldn't find rocks, I suggest you drive some sense into your men and get that wall built!" The dwarf all but bellowed as he pointed to the offending structure or lack thereof.

"Yes, sir. I'll see to it, sir," the captain said as he saluted and scurried off.

Callum turned at the sound of approaching footsteps to face Marcus and his friends. The dwarf paused momentarily. _So you're the band of supposedly 'misfit' adventurers Nevalle was warning me about,_ he thought. _You're an unusual bunch but seem capable enough_. "I tell you, I've lost years off my life trying to get this rabble fit for service..." Callum said shaking his head, then he looked the unlikely group over, "and who are you supposed to be? Reinforcements?" he asked, a slight challenge to his voice.

"In a manner of speaking. I'm Lieutenant Marcus Cole of the Neverwinter City Watch," Marcus said, introducing himself, as he was wearing his own armour, not his Watch uniform "I'm here to escort the emissary from Waterdeep, the rest of the way to Neverwinter."

The dwarf gave a nod. "Commander Callum, at your service. As for Issani? He hasn't arrived yet, should have been here over a tenday ago. I've sent a scout to look for him," Callum said. "I've received word you'd be making a visit and I'd hoped to have better news for you," he sighed.

"Why is this place so important?" Neeshka asked, looking around. Why anyone would want to fight over this seemingly worthless bit of ground was beyond her.

"Not exactly a student of history, are you?" Callum replied, slightly amused. "The Old Owl Well is the only known water source for three days in any direction. Neverwinter and the orcs have been fighting over it as long as anyone can remember," he said. "The orcs held it for the last ten years until the Council decided they wanted to re-open the trade route to Yartar. To do that, we need to take back this watering hole," Callum said grimly.

"Didn't anyone know he'd be coming this way?" Marcus asked, puzzled. "And that the emissary would be entering a battlefield?"

"More to the point, why didn't this emissary just take a ship from Waterdeep to Neverwinter? It's not too far by ship and a lot safer, sheesh, even I know that," Neeshka said.

Callum smiled. "That I can answer young lady, Issani apparently gets very seasick. And he's important enough that he gets to choose how he travels. As for your questions, Marcus, the information I have is vague at best," he said. "This route made the best sense, though. It's one of the few they hadn't tried yet." The dwarf sighed. "Also this assault had been planned for months. We couldn't warn Issani ahead of time as we didn't know what route he'd be using," Callum said. "Once we got conformation from Waterdeep it was too late as Issani was on his way and I was already here with an advanced scouting force."

Marcus had been looking around the camp while the commander had been speaking. "You don't exactly have a lot of men do you?" he asked. "Not really enough for this sort of operation I'd have thought."

Callum nodded. "Astute of you to notice, and unfortunately you're right. Even so, we've stretched the army thin as it is. I brought along every man that Lord Nasher could spare." Callum looked up gravely at the harbourman. "The council's going to have to raise a new army in a hurry if things don't work out here," he said.

"Cormick told us before we left Neverwinter we're at your disposal while we're here. Anything we can do to help?" Marcus said.

That put a smile on Callum's face. "Marshal Cormick still has a talent for recruiting good people, I see," he said. "I'll expect you to help out with the defence of this camp. You've already brought your own gear, so just find a spot to call home, and stay alert." The dwarf wasn't going to turn down experienced help. _With luck, I'll get the chance to see how good you are as I don't fully trust Nevalle's views of you all._

Suddenly one of the Greycloaks yelled out a warning. "Sound the alarm! Orcs! The orcs are attacking!"

"Wouldn't you know it? Not a moment's rest..." Callum said ruefully, then turning to his soldiers, he bellowed, "Greycloaks, to arms! For Neverwinter!" before he drew his war axe and charged the incoming orcs.

Marcus and his friends reacted as well, as the raiding party of orcs, about twenty strong, came charging into the camp. Elanee cast some buffing spells, then transformed herself into a large bear and, along with her animal companion, attacked a small group of orcs that had some Greycloaks outnumbered. Marcus, Neeshka and Khelgar, meanwhile, attacked the main group of orcs. The two plate clad warriors provided a solid distraction while the lightly armoured and much more agile tiefling was able to slip behind the much larger orcs and backstab them. Fittingly, it was Callum who dealt the killing blow to the last orc standing.

"All right, Greycloaks! Everyone back to your posts!" Callum ordered once the orcs had been repelled. _I'm impressed Marcus, you and your friends know what you're doing, makes my job easier. I don't have to babysit a party of adventures, I've my hands full keeping my 'Cloaks alive._ "Another orc raiding party. We're lucky they haven't attacked in full force," the dwarf said, ruefully. "Just wish I could make contact with whoever it is that's been distracting the orcs," he said.

"Someone else has been attacking the orcs?" Marcus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Callum nodded. "Yes, someone's out there attacking orc patrols, and it's giving us a chance to build up our defences."

"So, they're on your side?" Neeshka asked.

"I suppose they are," Callum admitted. "But I've been at this long enough to know that you need to control a battlefield and this new ally of ours is something I can't control," the dwarf said, annoyed. "He's not one for talking. Every time I send someone out to contact him, he and his men move their camp. The orcs have a name for him though, _Katalmach_. They say he attacks without warning and without regard for his enemy's numbers." _I've got a hunch I know who it is too, not that I can prove it's Casavir. The appearance of this Katalmach and Casavir's disappearance from Neverwinter seem a tad convenient._

"Now that's not a name orcs give lightly. It's a name they give to warriors who lose themselves in battle," Khelgar said, with respect.

Callum snorted. "Sounds like someone who wants to die to me. If we weren't here, it'd only be a matter of time before all the tribes in the Well hunted down this... Katalmach... and then his crusade would be over." _And that's what worries me old friend, why in the hells are you attacking the orcs like you are?_

"Commander! Scout returning!" one of the Greycloaks called.

"Let's hope he brings word on the emissary, eh?" Callum said, as the scout arrived.

"Pathfinder Willem reporting, sir," the young man said as he saluted the dwarf. "I came across Issani's escorts, killed to the last man, but no sign of the emissary himself," he said sadly. "Orcs, sir. They must have taken him."

Callum nodded gravely as he turned to face Marcus. "Sounds like you've got a new assignment, Marcus. Your job is to escort the emissary to safety. If he's in trouble, you've got to help him. I'd start looking at Yaisog Bonegnasher's lair, northeast of here," he said.

"Bonegnashers?" Khelgar asked with a grunt. "They're still around? They're hard to kill."

"Sounds like a well mannered fellow, judging from the name," Neeshka remarked sarcastically.

"His tribe isn't the biggest, but he's older and more cunning than most. At the least, he may have an idea who attacked the emissary's guards," Callum said. "However the Eyegouger tribe is the strongest, led by Logram Eyegouger. He keeps the other tribes in line, including the Bonegnashers," the dwarf informed the harbourman. "And he's the one leading the attacks. All the orcs in the Well fall under his banner. If we could get lucky and put an arrow through his skull..." Callum said, wishfully, "If we could, the orcs would turn on each other in a heartbeat, giving us enough time to strengthen our position here."

"Our orders are to find the emissary but if we run across Logram, we will deal with him," Marcus said.

Callum smiled ruefully. "Trust me, if I knew where Logram could be found, I'd hit him myself. Killing him would be the break we've been looking for." he said "However, from what I've heard, there's been reports that this Katalmach... is hitting Logram hard," the dwarf said. "Which means he must know where Logram can be found. Since I can't find this unknown ally of ours, Logram's out of our reach as well." Callum was disappointed at this.

"You never know, we might get lucky and run into this madman while we're out there," Marcus said.

"You could, for all I know," Callum agreed. "For right now, focus on Yaisog Bonegnasher, see what you can do to find the emissary. Yaisog is old enough to know when to try something other than fighting. Corner him, and you might be able to get him to talk."

"I'd sooner put an axe in an orc," Khelgar said with a grunt. "but he's right, the Bonegnashers, as cowardly and weak as they are, have been known to make deals."

"You'd better act quickly. If the orcs have the emissary, whatever they have planned for him cannot be good," Callum said. "If you need anything, we've got Simmy here in camp to help you," he said, pointing to a gnome who had a stall set up in one corner of the camp. "She normally trades in trinkets for the men, but carries some items more suited for combat as well."

"Very well, Commander, looks as though we better get a move on," Marcus said. "We've got the better part of the afternoon to make some progress on the mountain trails."

Callum nodded. "We'll hold down the fort. The more orcs we kill here, the fewer you'll run into out in the mountains. Good luck to you, Marcus," he said. "And if you run into that madman who's attacking the orcs out there, let him know I'd like to have a little chat with him."

* * *

"So Sand, what's this about?" Kari asked as she strode into the wizard's shop. "Your message said it was important."

The moon elf turned to face the human rogue. "It is, dear girl I assure you," he replied. "You were right to watch the tiefling Neeshka, for she is more than she seems."

Kari frowned. "What are you on about, wizard?" she asked.

"Neeshka, as I told her boyfriend, Marcus, is no ordinary tiefling," Sand said as he raised his hand to mark off the points he was about to make with his fingers. "She has the reddish, brown hair, red cat-like eyes, pointed ears, horns, and tail, all of which mark her fiendish heritage," the moon elf said. "It is very unusual to have a tiefling exhibit that many traits. Usually it's just one or two, not five," Sand said.

"Boyfriend, huh Sand?" Kari asked with an amused smile. "Sounds as if things have been getting interesting. So is Neeshka a tiefling… or a half fiend?" she asked slowly.

Sand tapped his chin in thought for a few moments. "No. If Neeshka were a true half fiend, it would be obvious to a blind man," he said at last. "However it's clear that her linage is, for lack of a better word, special." The wizard then smiled. "Which brings me neatly to the fact that Neeshka has an innate power not unlike that of a sorceress, though it has not been discovered by her," Sand said. "I didn't mention part of this to Marcus, for I did not want to worry him unduly. I've felt this arcane power on several occasions when Neeshka has been close by, and I also got the impression that it had been deliberately suppressed by some means," the wizard said gravely.

Kari's eyes grew in size. "So you're telling me that Neeshka has innate abilities that have been blocked on purpose?" she asked, worried. "And she has no idea at all?"

The moon elf nodded in response.

"That can't be good," Kari muttered.

"Maybe not, that's true," Sand said. "However, I won't know until I know the nature of her abilities. From what I've felt, though, they could be considerable," the moon elf said, tapping his chin. "It worries me, for if something, as unlikely as it is, did awaken Neeshka's abilities, it could do her damage and cause serious problems," he said, his voice hardening. "To suddenly learn she can do things that she never dreamed of, that she has a great deal of power?" The moon elf shook his head. "Whoever blocked Neeshka's awareness, did so at an early age, and I can't discern why or by whom." The wizard was slowly getting more and more angry. "Suppressing Neeshka's abilities has been done out of fear or ignorance, or more likely, both."

"What would have you done, Sand?" Kari asked curiously. It wasn't often she saw the moon elf become so passionate about something.

"Truthfully, dear girl, I do not know," the wizard replied. "However I do know the folly in not instructing Neeshka in the use of her abilities, whatever they may be," Sand said in a warning tone. "Neeshka is potentially more dangerous in her current state, than if she knew about her powers and was able to use them," he said. "I would like you to scour the Nevewinter Archives for anything to do with tieflings. There is a mystery here that needs solving." Sand looked Kari in the eyes. "I think you would agree that we do not need another Qara."

Kari nodded. "I understand your feelings, Sand, but you did your best. You do not know that Neeshka will turn out the same way."

"True, I do not know," Sand replied. "Did I do enough for Qara though, Kari?" he asked.

"Of course you did, Sand!" Kari almost yelled. "Sometimes things go to the hells no matter what we do. You did everything you could for Qara, a lot more than her father ever did," Kari said trying to snap her friend out of the guilt-ridden state he was in as she placed a hand on the wizard's shoulder. "Neeshka will listen to you, she's brighter and has one hell of a survival instinct," Kari said gently. "I'll poke around and see what I can find out for you. Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Thank you Kari, you're far too good to me," Sand said smiling. He had been befriended by the human rogue not long after his arrival in Neverwinter. "Yes, there is, as it happens. Before he left for Old Owl Well, Marcus asked me to see about acquiring some suitable armour and a decent weapon for his lady friend," the wizard said.

Kari's eyes lit up at this piece of news. "Hmm, leave it with me Sand, I'll see what I can find," the rogue said with a grin. "I've got plenty of spare gear and Neeshka is about my height and build. I'm not doing so much in the way of hazardous jobs these days, what with the kids and all."

The moon elf inclined his head. "I thought that would make you happy," he said. "Though I don't know if Neeshka would want to become Nasher's slave… I mean spymaster." The wizard grinned.

Kari rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smirk. "Sand, Nasher isn't that bad," she said, amused. "After all, you're free to do what you want, aren't you?"

"Yes, I suppose that's true and Nasher is tolerable," Sand said. "Far better than the Hosttower, that's for certain." Then the wizard grimaced. "Just don't bring Sir Nevalle into this. I can only stand so many lackeys, and that blond haired idiot isn't one of them."

The rogue just laughed as she knew well enough the feelings of the moon elf regarding the captain of the Nine. "Oh, so I'm a 'lackey' now, am I?" Kari asked shaking her head. "Some friend you turned out to be, wizard," she said, amused. "I better go. I'll be back if I find anything."


	33. Chapter 33

"My lord Garius grows impatient with your _progress_ , Logram," Lorne said as he approached the brutish orc chieftain.

"I am _lord_ here in the mountains, human, not your master. Orcs rule the well, and none can stand against us," Logram growled.

"Except the Greycloaks... peasant recruits, who are more than a match for you," Lorne snarled angrily, "We have given you weapons, yet you seem to lack the strength to use them," he said accusingly.

"We captured your emissary. We have given your dark priests all the dead they have asked for," Logram said, trying to keep his temper under control as he was getting sick of taking orders from Garius. "My war chief Yaisog here is gathering the tribes for a new attack against these humans... even as we _waste_ time here listening to you."

"This weak Greycloak tribe will fall, Logram... without help from Garius or his accursed priests of shadow." Yaisog spoke up. "This I swear."

Lorne pointed a finger at the large orc. "If _you_ fail, Logram, then Garius will need further sacrifices. Then the next corpse given to the Shadow Priests will be _yours_."

"You dare threaten _me_?! Here, in orcish lands? I fear not your lord Garius, nor your dark priests!" Logram bellowed. He was tempted to rip Lorne's head from his shoulders.

Lorne nodded, a cold smile on his face. "That is good, then," he said as two Shadow Priests walked up behind him. "Because Garius has sent more here to watch over you." Lorne said, "Unless you drive the Greycloaks from Old Owl Well, then these advisors will carry out the orders that you cannot." As he turned to walk away Lorne spoke to the priests, making certain that Logram could hear. "If the orcs fail, you know what to do, starting with Logram."

* * *

It was getting near dusk when Marcus and his friends encountered a large group of orcs and humans fighting. Needless to say the orcs got a nasty surprise when they were attacked from the rear and went down easily enough.

Casavir, paladin of Tyr, stopped and took a few moments to study the strange adventuring group of four that stood about thirty feet away. There was a human male who wore full plate armour that, while well used, was obviously cared for, and he also appeared to be the leader as his three companions seemed to defer to him. To the human's right was a female tiefling. In this part of Faerûn tieflings were not commonplace and were shunned rightly or wrongly, so Casavir was curious to know more before he'd pass any sort of judgment on the young woman. Though he did find it odd that the tiefling was standing so close to the human as she was invading his personal space but he didn't seem to notice or mind. It was almost as if she were some kind of bodyguard, but her posture and manner said there was far more to it than that. To the human's left were a male dwarf and a female wood elf.

"Come with me, Katriona," Casavir said to the woman who had been acting as his sergeant. "We'll see what our guests have to say," he said as he walked toward the group.

"Yes, sir," the younger woman replied as she fell in step with her commander. "These are the four that our scouts had reported seeing," she said.

The paladin only nodded.

Marcus and Neeshka were approached by the leader of the other group, a man who appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties. Neeshka leaned over to the harbourman. "You know what I said about temples and paladins making my skin itch?" she asked.

Marcus just nodded.

"Well, guess what our new friend is? He's a paladin. Their auras always make my skin itch," Neeshka complained.

"The Sword Mountains are a dangerous place." The paladin spoke in a deep rumbling voice. "More now than ever, with the orc tribes gathered behind Logram's banner," he said. "I am Casavir, and my men and I have been hunting this group of orcs for days," the paladin said, introducing himself. "My scouts have reported on your progress through the Sword Mountains. You have survived much. Why are you here?" he asked curiously.

"So you're the madman that Commander Callum was telling us about?" Marcus asked in disbelief.

"Figures it'd be a paladin," Neeshka muttered.

That got Casavir's attention. "If you know that name, then you must be from the Greycloaks' camp. Still, I'm curious. Why have you ventured into the mountains? Surely you understood the risk in coming here."

"Not as such. I'm from the Neverwinter City Watch," Marcus replied. "I was dispatched to escort the Waterdeep emissary from Old Owl Well to the city," he told the paladin. "However, when I arrived I was informed that the emissary's escorts have been found, killed to the last man, and there was no sign of the emissary," he said. "Callum suspects the orcs have him and if they do, he's most likely being held by Logram and we need to find his lair."

"Missing?" asked Casavir incredulously. "The orcs have grown bold then, if they now interfere directly. This explains many things as now recent orc movements make much more sense to me," the paladin said thoughtfully.

"You believe they captured the Waterdeep emissary then?" Elanee asked.

Casavir nodded. "It is possible, though if so, they've certainly gone out of their way to keep it a secret. My men and I came across the remains of an orc raid on a heavily armed column of troops," he said. "I was struck by the ferocity of the slaughter, and that the orcs would dare strike at a well armed and disciplined fighting force."

"That must have been the escort for the emissary that Callum's scout found," Khelgar remarked.

"I believe you are correct, considering what we encountered next," Casavir said. "We caught up with the orc force and charged. Normally, we would have routed them," the paladin said. "With this group, however, they reacted to us with military precision. While their rearguard delayed us, the rest continued to move quickly in an organized fashion... all clustered around a single point. They may have been guarding the emissary."

Marcus frowned at that. "Orcs aren't known for their military tactics or discipline, come to that. They usually rely on sheer numbers," he said, looking thoughtful. "There's something… odd about all this." It was also clear to the harbourman that Casavir was more than just a front line paladin. The man would have had officer training and may have fought in the Luskan war, for he was old enough. Marcus hoped that he could talk the paladin into staying, depending how things played out. He'd be well worth the effort in retaining even for a little while. You don't turn down an experienced veteran when one crosses your path.

Casavir nodded in agreement. "We could not afford more losses. Instead, I led a small group and followed the retreating orcs as best we could. At first, I thought we had lost them... but then one of our scouts found the hidden trail to their cave," he said. "Our soldiers know the mountain well, but even they would have missed it if not by chance. If you intend to enter the stronghold of Logram, it is to the north. I can lead the way."

"Your help would be much appreciated, Casavir," Marcus said. "We're in a little over our heads as it is," he admitted.

"And you shall have it," Casavir said, drawing himself up to his full height. "Logram's death will be a serious blow to the orcs."

"We've lost some men, but I will assemble who I can and join you on the assault," said the younger woman who was acting as the paladin's sergeant.

Casavir turned sharply to face her. " _No_ , Katriona," he said firmly. "We have already lost too many, and a massed attack on Logram will only cost us more. I will be going on alone."

"Casavir... sir... we kept you from this once. I think it's best if..." Katriona said, her voice softer.

" _Please_ , it is important that you do as I ask," the paladin said quietly. "Take the survivors, and fall back to the Greycloaks' camp. Do what you can to help them and keep the pressure on the orcs," Casavir said firmly. "If we cannot defeat Logram, then he will come after them in full force, and the Greycloaks _must_ be warned."

"So after all this time avoiding the Neverwinter forces, now you want me to stride right into their camp?" Katriona asked. "Look... Casavir... let me go with you. There is no need to keep doing this alone, let us help you," she said, almost pleading with the paladin.

"A smaller group will move quicker and attract less attention. The trail to Logram's lair is narrow, more swords will not aid us there," Casavir said to Katriona.

"I've _seen_ that trail," Katriona said, clearly alarmed. "If you go up there, you will be nothing more than easy targets. Gods know what guards or defences they have... you'll be killed."

"She's got a thing for the paladin," Neeshka whispered. "She's not subtle about it either."

"And we are?" Marcus whispered back, amused.

The tiefling just blushed. Fortunately Casavir was too busy talking to Katriona to notice.

"You have your orders, Katriona. We'll meet you back at the Greycloaks' camp after we have dealt with Logram," Casavir said, with certainty.

"Very well. Good luck, sir," Katriona replied, worried, as she led Casavir's men toward the Greycloaks' camp.

Casavir turned back to Marcus. "Are you ready to take on Logram and his clan?" he asked. "I can guide you to the path to his lair."

"Are you sure you want him travelling with us?" Neeshka asked, suspiciously. "Holy warriors only lead to trouble," she said, rubbing her face. "Plus, his aura makes my skin itch."

Marcus took her hand and rubbed it affectionately. "Neesh, my dear, Casavir knows the way to Logram's lair but if his aura makes you that uncomfortable you can go back…"

"NO!" Neeshka said suddenly. "No, I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever," she said. "Don't trust anyone else to watch your back, you know? And I don't want to be alone." The tiefling looked down at her boots, ashamed that she'd just shown great weakness. What was she thinking?

Marcus blinked a few times before he was able to say anything. "Anyone would think you're in love with me after that, Neesh," he said jokingly, trying to get Neeshka to smile.

The paladin's eyebrows went up at the implications of the harbourman's statement even if it was in jest.

Neeshka looked up at Marcus, a weak smile on her lips and her eyes moist. "That's just the thing, harbour boy. I think I am, and it scares the Nine Hells out of me," she said, her voice just above a whisper.

Casavir's eyebrows went up even further at the tiefling's declaration. It was becoming clear that he had encountered something he'd never expected to deal with.

Marcus just pulled her into a hug. "Torm save us," he said softly. The harbourman was at a loss as to what to do now. "We need to talk, seriously, Neesh," he said at last. "But not here in the middle of a mountain trail." Marcus tilted her head up so he could see her eyes. "You alright to keep going, even with Casavir and his aura?" he asked, concerned.

Neeshka nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay as long as I stay out of his aura," she said. "What do you see in me, anyway?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

Marcus smiled. "Guess I'm strange in the fact that I happen to have a thing for a certain tiefling, you know?" he said as he kissed her.

Casavir pretended not to notice, though he did smile ever so slightly.

"Come on, it's almost dark, time to find somewhere relatively safe for the night and we can have that talk. What do you say sweetheart?" the harbourman asked.

"Sounds good to me, harbour boy," Neeshka replied shyly.

Casavir was at a loss for words as to what had just unfolded before him. All he could do was shake his head slightly in dismay. In all his years as a paladin he hadn't encountered anything quite like this. It did explain, partly at least, the tiefling's presence, but there was obviously more to the story if the bemused expressions of the dwarf and wood elf were anything to go by. They didn't seem all that surprised by this turn of events.

"I guess this means we'll need to make sure the two of you have your own 'room' from now on, eh?" Khelgar asked, amused.

Casavir frowned at the dwarf. Just what was he implying about the young couple's sleeping habits?

Elanee had been about to make a lighthearted remark of her own, when she saw that the paladin was scowling a little. "Khelgar, perhaps now isn't the best time for your humour," she said.

"Huh?" the dwarf replied.

Elanee motioned toward Casavir.

"Oh…" Khelgar said in understanding.

"Sure, make fun of us," Neeshka said, sticking out her tongue. "And in front of the paladin." The tiefling rolled her eyes.

Marcus chuckled at the banter. "Casavir is probably wondering what he's just stumbled into, you three realise," he said, looking over at the paladin who had a befuddled expression on his face. "Let's find a place to camp and we'll see if we can make things clearer for the paladin," the harbourman said, as he set off along the trail, Neeshka walking by his side as she always did. This time though, their hands were intertwined.

* * *

Casavir fell in step with Khelgar and Elanee. The paladin was considering how to ask what was on his mind when the wood elf spoke.

"You are no doubt wondering about our leader, Marcus and his unusual girlfriend, Neeshka?" she asked.

Casavir nodded. "Yes. I am most curious as neither of you seem terribly surprised at what just occurred," he said.

"That's because we're not," Khelgar replied. "Though I thought Marcus mad when he let the tiefling stay," the dwarf said. "Still think he's mad but for a completely different reason."

"Oh?" Casavir asked.

The dwarf grinned. "Aye, he's mad, make no mistake of that," Khelgar said. "Madly in love with her, that is."

Elanee nodded. "I have to agree with Khelgar," she said. "They have been avoiding the question for some time now. They flirt almost constantly and it is obvious they want each other but something has been holding them back," the wood elf said, as she looked at the paladin. "However your arrival seems to have changed all that," Elanee said, more than a little amused at the irony. "When I first met them Neeshka saw me as nothing more than a rival for Marcus's affections. It was amusing in its way."

"Aye, I remember that, Elanee. She didn't like or trust you at all," Khelgar said. "Though the two of you seem to get on well enough now."

"I suppose we do," the wood elf said with a nod. "Neeshka, I don't think fully trusts me, but she doesn't fear me as a rival either," Elanee said. "She's all too used to being shunned and taken advantage of. She fears trusting others and that is why she fears giving her heart," the druid observed.

Casavir frowned a little. It was obvious to him this situation he found himself in was far more complex than he knew. "Why would she fear trusting others so much?" he asked. "I know that Neeshka is a tiefling, but still what has happened to give her such doubts?"

"There is no easy way to say this, but Neeshka's a thief," Elanee said watching the paladin carefully.

"A... thief?" Casavir asked, truly surprised and a little shocked.

"Aye, and she's the best trapfinder and lock breaker I've seen," Khelgar said. "Also she was raised by priests of Helm for eight years before she ran away and presumably became a thief." He looked at the paladin. "Possibly why she wasn't too thrilled with you being here," the dwarf said. "Though Marcus seems to be able to control her thieving desires, most of the time."

Casavir nodded but said nothing. _There is more to the tiefling than meets the eye if she has been raised by priests at one time but why did she run away?_ he thought. _A lifetime on the streets, stealing for a living would be enough to make anyone distrust and add the fact you're a tiefling and the world would really seem to be against you,_ the paladin thought. _I am best off observing for now, as I cannot pass judgment on these people I have joined forces with for I hardly know them. Prejudices are all too common and something even paladins have been guilty of. Perhaps there is a lesson from Tyr himself here, for if Marcus could get past the commonly held beliefs about tieflings then maybe I can deal with my own doubts._

* * *

The campfire crackled, sending sparks and flames into the cool night air. On one side sat Casavir and Khelgar, talking. Elanee was again taking first watch, and on the far side of the camp were Marcus and Neeshka who were trying not to draw attention to themselves. Being in the shadow of a large boulder helped in this endeavour.

"What is a paladin of Tyr doing leading raids against the orcs?" Khelgar asked. He was curious, as he was striving to become a monk of Tyr and wanted to know what made the paladin tick.

Casavir stared into the fire for a time before he answered. "My reasons are many and varied, but I wanted to help the settlers here," he said at last. "The people I've led are many of the farmers and veterans of the Luskan War who have tried to make Old Owl Well their home and been denied by the orcs," Casavir told the dwarf. "Their knowledge of Old Owl Well and its hidden paths has proven valuable. We've been hunting the orcs here for many months," he said. "Recently, we have stepped up attacks, however. When Neverwinter finally moved to retake Old Owl Well, we redoubled our efforts. With the orcs being attacked from two fronts, it prevents them from massing to retake the Well." The paladin finished his tale, then he looked at the dwarf for a moment. "How did Neeshka join your band?" he asked.

"Well, I met Marcus at the Weeping Willow Inn which is on the road that leads out of the Mere," Khelgar replied. "We both thought it best if we travelled to Neverwinter together as we were both heading that way," he said. "We were coming up on Fort Locke when we both saw the tiefling and two soldiers from the fort who were about to put her to the sword." The dwarf smiled as he remembered the fight that broken out. "One of the cowards knocked her out and Marcus soon dealt with him and I took care of the other. They were turncoats," Khelgar told the paladin. "I was all for leaving her there on the roadside but no, the harbourman wouldn't hear of it and Neeshka's been with us ever since." The dwarf grinned. "They've been joined at the hip since or it seems that way. Elanee joined us not long after," Khelgar said, nodding toward the wood elf.

"Thank you Khelgar. You've given me much to think about," Casavir said with a frown. Was there anything in the paladin's code that dealt with anything like this? He didn't think so. Casavir felt a little overwhelmed by the truly unusual situation he found himself in and he wasn't sure what to do.

Khelgar just grunted.

* * *

"So what did you mean about not leaving and not wanting to be alone, Neesh?" Marcus asked as he rummaged through his pack looking for something.

The tiefling looked at her feet; she just couldn't bring herself to look at the harbourman. "It's all the time with Moire's gang you know? I was always the one who got the crap jobs," she said. "Then there was all the name calling and stuff. It gets to you, you know?" Neeshka sighed. "When you were going to say about staying at the Gerycloak camp, it brought back all those insecurities even if I knew that you were worried about me." She now risked looking at Marcus and she gasped when she saw the bottle of wine he was holding. "How… why…" she asked.

Marcus grinned. "Just because we're on the road doesn't mean we can't enjoy the simple things," he said as he uncorked the bottle. "Sal was very helpful. Here, this should cheer you up a little," the harbourman said as he passed her a metal cup filled with wine. Not as fancy as a goblet but far more practical.

Neeshka closed her eyes and let out a contented "Ahhh," as she took a drink and let the fine red liquid slide down her throat. "You're far more dangerous than you appear, Cole," she said, eyeing the harbourman.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Me? Dangerous? Whatever do you mean sweetheart?" he asked with a sly wink.

Neeshka grinned. "Anyone would think you were trying to get me drunk so you could have your way with me," she said half seriously.

The harbourman laughed. "Ha! Not likely as we have an audience," he said. "And the middle of orc filled mountains isn't the best place for such things."

"Hmm true," Neeshka said as she took another drink of wine. "Still you make me feel things that I'm not sure what they are or what it means," she said, looking at Marcus. "All I know is that I shouldn't feel these things. I'm a thief and I'm not used to this…" She waved a hand about. "Wanting or needing someone else, but I do and I'm scared."

Marcus took her hand and squeezed it. "If you think you're scared, what about me Neesh?" he asked. "I'm muddling along as best I can as well. You're the first woman that's made me think about who I want to spend the rest of my life with." The harbourman grinned. "Though I know what I want and that's you. Why? Couldn't tell you," he said. "All I know is you're a very beautiful woman on the inside as well as the outside."

Neeshka blushed. "Hey, horns and tail girl," she said. "You can't call me beautiful and mean it, you know."

"Oh, but I can, because I do," Marcus said firmly. "They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder and what I see is a very beautiful woman, who as you say, has horns and a tail that I have to say make her look even more desirable," he said with a wink.

The tiefling blushed even more. "Tymora's stars, how can I defend myself against that?" she asked. "You don't play fair, Cole, do you know that?"

Marcus raised his eyebrows. "Play fair? Whatever are you talking about?" he asked, not sure what Neeshka was on about.

"You and your silver tongue, that's what I'm talking about, harbour boy," Neeshka said. "Keep telling me things like that and I might start to believe you, you know."

Marcus grinned as he pulled her into a hug, but in his eyes you could see the sadness that lurked there. "Well I'll just have to keep telling you, then won't I?" he said. Just what had Moire and her thugs been telling Neeshka all these years? He didn't really want to know the answer to that.

Neeshka snuggled up against the harbouman which wasn't too hard as they'd taken their armour off for the night. She sighed almost happily, for the tiefling still had nagging doubts about her feelings for Marcus and she wasn't sure what to make of the harbourman's obvious interest in her. It was something she wasn't used to at all. "So tell me Marcus Cole, what do you see in me?" she asked seriously.

Marcus pondered the question this time before he answered. "It's not something I can easily explain, Neesh," he said. "But I'll do my best. The more I've gotten to know you the more I see the wasted potential you have." The harbourman frowned. "No, wasted is the wrong word, misdirected would be more fitting," he said with a smile.

Neeshka looked up curiously. "I have misdirected potential, do I?" she asked. "You seem to keep forgetting I'm just a common thief."

Marcus snorted. "A thief you may be, but common you're not, Neesh my dear," he said. "And you still have the potential to be almost anything you wanted," he said. "You could be a scout, or a diplomat." Neeshka rolled her eyes at that. The habourman chuckled. "Yeah, I know I can't see that either, but you don't have to be just a thief, Neesh."

"So what happens if I just want to be a thief, harbour boy?" Neeshka asked, uncertain.

"Then that's your choice sweetheart," Marcus said as he kissed her. "I don't want to force anything on you. It has to be your choice and no one else's. I'm not going to tell you how to live your life as I suspect you've had that before."

Neeshka rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, that's one reason why I ran away from Helm's Hold. They were always telling me what to do. I guess they meant well, but I was just a kid." Her eyes became sad. "I don't think I even know what it was to be a kid."

Marcus tightened his grip on the woman in his arms. "Torm's teeth, Neesh that's…" he said, hugging her. "Guess we'd better get to our bedrolls huh?" he asked, looking down.

"I guess so," Neeshka said, looking mischievous. "We could just stay here or share a bedroll?" she asked.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and who is trying to have their way with whom now, huh?" he asked, amused.

The tiefling giggled. "Hey, we have an audience remember? Not like we're going to do anything we shouldn't," Neeshka said. "I don't want to be alone tonight." The tiefling grinned wickedly. "And we could tell your uncle we slept together just to see his reaction," she suggested.

That made the harbourman laugh. "As much as I'd like to see Duncan's face I don't think that'd be very wise. He'd take it to mean we had sex and that wouldn't do," Marcus said in all seriousness.

Neeshka pouted. "Darn you're right," she said. "Still it's fun to think of the look on his face even though we never got up to anything." She looked up at the harbourman, concerned. "We aren't getting up to anything, are we?" she asked.

Marcus shook his head. "No, certainly not, Neesh," he said. "I wouldn't do anything untoward. I care about you too much for that," he told her, stroking her cheek. "I care about you perhaps a little more than I should but that's who I am." Then he grinned. "And we have a paladin in camp now."

Neeshka smiled. "That's so true about the paladin and I like you too, harbour boy, even if you are a bit too lawful for me at times," she said, teasing. "So your bedroll or mine?" Neeshka asked, a gleam in her eyes.

"Gods, woman, you're going to be the death of me I think," Marcus said as they both stood up and he led the way to his bedroll.


	34. Chapter 34

"It's about time is all I can say," Khelgar said. He looked over to where Marcus and Neeshka were asleep as he prepared to take over the camp watch from Elanee.

"Yes," Elanee replied. "I was hardly surprised when I saw them go to Marcus's bedroll."

"Well, you go have a good sleep, lass," Khelgar said. "I'll let you know if they get up to any mischief." The dwarf grinned as he spoke.

Elanee let out a light, musical laugh. "I very much doubt that, Khelgar, but one never knows," the druid said as she made her way to her bedroll.

* * *

Neeshka woke suddenly, her eyes snapping open. _Something's wrong,_ she thought. _No, wait, no it's the harbour boy; he has his arms around you._ The tiefling sighed with relief. _It's going to take a while to get used to this,_ Neeshka thought. Now that she was awake she replayed their conversation in her mind. _Marcus said that I was the first woman that he's seriously thought about spending his life with. What did he mean by that?_ the tiefling wondered. _He can't be serious, can he? I mean, does he want to marry me or something? Have a family? He can't seriously see me as a mother, can he?_ Neeshka sighed. _You think far too much for your own good, Neeshka,_ she told herself. _Do I ask him?_ she thought as she settled down again. _Being with the harbour boy makes me feel safe. I could get used to this_. Neeshka closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Nothing occurred that should not have," Casavir said over breakfast. "I took Marcus's watch, and I think I ended up watching them more than anything," the paladin admitted.

Elanee arched an eyebrow. "Oh, you find them that interesting, do you?" she asked, amused.

"In a way," Casavir replied, unfazed. "They make for an unusual but striking couple. And I am fairly certain that this is the first time I've encountered anything like this," he said. "Usually tieflings are shunned in the extreme. You hardly expect one to be the girlfriend of a human," the paladin said, matter of fact. Casavir frowned a moment as he recalled something. "I do remember reading something about a battle priestess of Torm called Serena Darkstar. She holds the position of Grand Champion, but is very reclusive for the most part. When she does make public appearances, sometimes she's escorted by a male tiefling, other times not," the paladin said thoughtfully. "But it's of no importance."

* * *

Marcus opened his eyes and almost instantly became aware of a substantial weight on his right side. Looking over, the first thing he saw was a mass of reddish brown hair followed by a delicate pair of horns. The harbourman grinned, as he'd know that hair and those horns anywhere, for they belonged to his girlfriend, Neeshka. The thought was oddly pleasing. _You have a girlfriend,_ he said to himself. _You didn't think that would happen when Daeghun all but gave you your marching orders. I wonder what Bevil would say if he knew? Or those idiotic Mossfelds?_ Marcus's grin grew in size as he thought of what Neeshka might do to the unfortunate Mossfelds, if they ever got on her bad side.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Marcus whispered as he stroked the tiefling's hair.

Neeshka yawned as she opened her eyes. "Hey, you," she whispered back.

"Hey, yourself. Sleep well?" Marcus asked.

The tiefling nodded. "Mostly. I woke with a start when you put your arms round me in the night. It's going to take a bit of getting used to, not sleeping alone, but I like it otherwise," Neeshka said, smiling. "What about you?" she asked.

"Pretty much the same here," Marcus said, sitting up. "Though I think I could get used to the idea of not sleeping alone," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"It must be the company the two of you were keeping last night," Elanee said with amusement.

Both Neeshka and Marcus turned to face the druid. The tiefling blushed furiously. While the harbourman was a little embarrassed, he just grinned. For there, not less than ten feet away from them, were Casavir, Elanee and Khelgar watching them as they ate their breakfast. The paladin was doing his best to look totally uninterested and unfazed, while Khelgar had a slightly smug 'it's about time' expression on his face and Elanee, she just looked happy.

"Looks like we've been busted, harbour boy," Neeshka said in mock horror.

"I think that was a given, don't you, Neesh?" Marcus replied. "At least Duncan isn't here, otherwise we'd never hear the end of it!"

"That's so true," Neeshka said, scrunching up her face. "Thank the gods for small mercies. We'll just have to put up with the paladin's lecture later," she said, looking at Casavir.

"Why would I lecture you?" Casavir asked, slightly confused. "You've done nothing wrong," he said.

Marcus put his arms around the tiefling. "Neesh, Casavir is a paladin of Tyr, not Helm, so I think you're safe," he said. "No need to direct your resentment at your upbringing at him, okay?" he said gently.

Neeshka nodded. "Yeah, okay, I guess so," she said softly. "Still it's not easy when you have a paladin in the group. It brings back a lot of not so great memories," she said, looking up at Marcus. "But don't worry about me. I'll be okay," she assured the harbourman.

"That's just the thing, you see, Neesh. I do worry about you," Marcus said as he pulled her into a hug. "I… care about you a great deal, Neeshka, you know that, don't you?" he asked.

Neeshka nodded. "Yeah, I know," she said.

"Good," Marcus replied as he kissed her. Neeshka responded by putting her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

"Well, there goes the rest of the day," Khelgar said with a rueful smile. "Pity we don't have a bucket of ice cold water handy."

"Khelgar Ironfist, that's mean and hardly necessary," Elanee said, trying not to laugh as she walked up to the kissing couple before she politely cleared her throat. "Sorry to disturb you two, but we have a missing emissary to find, and a lot of orcs trying to stop us."

"Um yeah, sorry, so we do," Marcus said, turning red. "How about breakfast, Neesh my dear?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, harbour boy," Neeshka replied, looking down.

For a few moments there was an awkward silence, before the camp was filled with laughter.

* * *

Axle Devrie, the real power of the Neverwinter underworld, was usually a calm man and very unflappable. However today he stood at his office window with a frown on his face. The woman responsible for this stood behind him waiting for him to speak.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here, Moire," Axle said as he turned to face her.

"What else was I to do, Axle?" Moire asked with a scowl. "The docks are pretty much under the watch's control now; I can't show my face there. I'm a laughing stock. I was bested by some country bumpkin and his goat girl pet," she said bitterly.

Axle hid his smile as he sat back down at his desk. "Yes, I've heard all about your run in with Lieutenant Cole and Neeshka." His voice hardened. "I thought I made it clear that I wanted Fihelis _alive_ , not maimed or killed."

"He betrayed us, Axle, just like that little demonic whore has," Moire spat, the venom in her voice obvious. "She may as well be in a watch uniform. After all, she's _sleeping_ with the enemy," she said, disgusted at the thought.

Axle just shook his head. _Calling Neeshka a whore is out of line,_ he thought. _The girl is a lot of things, but that's not one of them._ "All I asked you to do was to make sure the docks were _stable_ , instead you almost single-handedly manage to start an all out street war with the watch. That's _not_ how the shadow thieves operate," he said, showing his displeasure. _I should think of a way to thank Lieutenant Cole for bringing you to heel,_ Axle thought. "Speaking of the watch, just how is it that you're here? Last I heard, they had you locked up at the watch headquarters." Axle asked.

Moire looked unsure. "Brelaina and Cormick have been wondering what to do with me for a while now. This morning Cormick lets me out of my cell and tells me to clear off, after telling me not to make trouble, of course," she said, trying not to gag.

Axle frowned as he placed his elbows on the desk and steepled his fingers. "Strange, Cormick isn't the type to just turn someone loose without a reason. Even Brelaina isn't that incompetent." He pinned Moire with a cold hard glare. "Are you sure you weren't followed?" he asked shortly.

"What do you take me for? An amateur?" Moire replied, bristling at the implication.

Axle suppressed a snort. "You don't really want me to answer that, do you?" he asked seriously. "Return to your hideout in the docks, I'll contact you when I have a job for you."

"Fine, it's not like I have anywhere else to go," Moire replied, scowling. "What about the little demonic bitch and her country bumpkin?" she asked eagerly. _I've got a score to settle with you, goat girl._

Axle sighed. "We do nothing," he said calmly. "They are occupied with other matters currently. We do not need to draw more attention to ourselves than we already have." He looked at Moire, making a point. "Any action taken against them will bring the eyes of Neverwinter down on us. Leave them be." The tone of Axle's voice made it clear he'd just issued an order, one he doubted that Moire would follow. _The last thing I need is to anger the Watch to such an extent that Nasher turns the Nine loose on my criminal network._

"Fine, whatever, Axle," Moire muttered. "What do we do about Leldon, then?" she asked. "He's already tried to off the demon girl several times."

Axle laughed a little. "Leldon's a fool, always was," he said. _The two of you would work well together, the watch wouldn't have a hard time capturing you,_ he thought. "I very much doubt we'll need to worry about him much longer. I'm sure Neeshka and her boyfriend will deal with Leldon in due time and in their own way." Axle grinned evilly. "Leldon won't be walking away the next time. If Neeshka doesn't kill him, her boyfriend will." With a wave of his hand, Axle dismissed Moire.

* * *

"I'm surprised we've made it this far," Neeshka said quietly. "I mean, how many orcs do you think there were on the trail up here?" she asked, her eyes scanning the entryway of Logram's lair on the lookout for more orcs.

"Too many, not to mention their blade spider pets," Marcus said with a shudder. "Neesh, you know what I want you to do?" he asked the tiefling.

Neeshka smiled. "You want to me to go all cloak and dagger and have a scout around, and see what's waiting for us."

"Huh, lots more orcs, probably," Khelgar put in.

"Yeah, but be careful, Neesh. If they spot you, I doubt we can do much to help," Marcus replied, clearly worried for the tiefling's safety.

Neeshka grinned. "Don't worry, harbour boy. I've got some of Sand's invisibility potions, and unlike the last one I bought, these haven't been watered down. Anyway, orcs are dumb. They won't know I'm there," she said, as she popped the stopper and drank one of Sand's potions.

"I hope to Torm you're right, Neesh," Marcus said as the tiefling vanished before his eyes.

"Marcus, may I ask you something while we wait for Neeshka to return?" Casavir asked.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" the harbourman replied.

"Khelgar has told me how the two of you encountered Neeshka. I am curious to know why you acted as you did, why you felt compelled to save her?" the paladin asked.

Marcus just opened and closed his mouth several times before he was able to say anything, as Casavir's question had thrown him. "I'm not sure really, something about the whole situation just seemed off somehow. Once Khelgar and I had gotten close enough to actually hear what was being said, it was clear no matter what Neeshka did, or we did, those two soldiers were going to kill her." The harbourman paused a moment, taking a breath to calm the anger he could feel building up. "I couldn't allow that to happen, Casavir. Neeshka was not armed and she was doing her best not to lash out in anger. It was morally wrong and legally wrong, too. As far as I could tell, Neeshka had done nothing to justify those soldiers wanting her dead. I'd do it again. I don't regret sending those bastards to the hells," Marcus said, looking Casavir squarely in the eyes.

"What the lad said," Khelgar agreed. "I wasn't too happy at first, but the lass is alright."

Casavir nodded slowly, as if Marcus had confirmed something. "Mercy is a part of justice as well," he said to the harbourman. "Perhaps your act of mercy will not go unrewarded, and Neeshka will find her way to a better future with you."

* * *

"I hope your plan works, Cormick," Brelaina said. "Setting Moire free is a very big risk."

"Every plan has a risk, Captain," Cormick replied, unfazed. "Moire went straight to Axle's mansion, just as I hoped she would. She wasn't there long and has since returned to the docks."

"So now we know where the elusive Axle lives. We can at least keep tabs on him, and his organisation, here in the Merchant Quarter, even if we can't do anything directly." Brelaina was a little disappointed that she couldn't do much else for the moment.

"I'm afraid that's the case, Captain. At least until the mess in Blacklake surrounding the deaths of those nobles is sorted out," Cormick replied in agreement.

* * *

"I'm back, safe and sound. Told you those orcs are dumb," Neeshka said brightly.

"Good, I'm just glad you're safe, Neesh," Marcus replied. "I was starting to get a little worried. So, what did you find?" he asked.

Neeshka blushed. "Well, this cave system is vaguely circular; the exit to the lower levels is on the western side, past a room full of badly wounded orcs."

"Wounded orcs, you say, Neeshka?" Casavir spoke up. "We allowed many of them to flee once they had surrendered the field. Those orcs will be no shape to fight... as they have seen too much of battle already."

"Well that's a few less orcs we need to worry about. We just bypass them," Marcus said.

"I think that would be the most merciful course of action," Casavir approved.

"Let nature take them, and let it take them in peace," Elanee agreed.

"Huh, may as well let them bleed to death. A quick end is too good for their kind," Khelgar said, dismissing the wounded orcs.

"Alright, what else is there, Neesh?" Marcus asked.

"Okay then, on the eastern side there's a pen with about half a dozen winter wolves, and they don't look happy to be here," the tiefling explained. "Apart from that, this place is crawling with orcs, but they're spread out quite a bit, so we shouldn't have too many problems with them. Oh, and stay out of the central chamber, they've got an ambush set up there."

Marcus grinned. "Heh, I knew you were more than just a pretty face, Neesh. Well done, sweetheart."

"Aw, stop it, you, I'm just doing what I do best," Neeshka said, turning red.

"Marcus, may we see if we can set the winter wolves free?" Elanee asked. "They do not belong here being caged by the orcs."

"Of course we can, El, shouldn't take us that long," Marcus said. "So what else did you come across, Neesh, if anything?" he asked.

"Well, I did find these; stumpy might know what they are," Neeshka replied, as she pulled out three small lumps of metal ore, all different.

"Just because I'm a dwarf doesn't mean I'm a miner," Khelgar grumbled. "Let's take a look at what you've got there, lass," he said as he took the bits of ore. "By Clangeddin's beard! Mithral, darksteel and cold iron ore? What in the hells are orcs doing with this kind of wealth?" Khelgar cried.

"Not a lot, I can tell you that, Khel," Neeshka replied. "The orcs are so dumb I bet they don't know what those ore veins are."

"Wait a minute, lass, you're saying that there are mineable veins in these caves?" the dwarf asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and there might be more in the lower levels," Neeshka said.

Khelgar turned to the harbourman. "I don't know how you'll do it lad, but once we clear out the orcs, we'll be sitting on a nice chunk of gold. Sure, we can't do much with the ore right now, but I'd keep this location to ourselves if I were you. Might come in handy later."

Marcus grinned at the dwarf's enthusiasm. "Alright Khel, I won't turn down the advice of a dwarf where metal ore is concerned, even if he says he isn't a miner. Come on then, let's see about clearing out the current residents and freeing those winter wolves."


	35. Chapter 35

"Well, thanks to those wolves, we know Logram is down here somewhere, and Issani as well by the sounds of it. Though why would humans want to ally with orcs?" Marcus asked, as they made their way along the winding passages of the second level of Logram's lair.

"That I do not know," Casavir replied. "Neverwinter sadly has many enemies, so it could almost be any faction."

Neeshka raised a finger to her lips, indicating that they should be quiet, as she was a little ahead of the two men. Sure enough, both Casavir and Marcus could hear voices from around the blind corner they were approaching.

Carefully they peered around the edge of the rocky wall. About ten feet farther down the passage were three men. One wore robes of some sort, while the other two seemed to be wearing leather armour.

"Our prisoner _still_ refuses to talk," the robed man said, sounding slightly irritated. "Prepare the rack. We shall have to employ more... primitive methods. Lorne will expect results."

Marcus frowned on hearing Lorne's name, but he very much doubted they were talking about Lorne Starling.

"At once, sir," replied one of the other men. "We'll break him eventually."

"Only then can he be turned," the robed man said with an evil smile. "If he cannot be turned, then we will have to find Lorne another emissary to strike within Neverwinter's walls."

"I think my friends and I might have something to say about that, you know," Marcus said as he stepped around the corner, followed by the rest of his party.

The robed man turned. "Kill these Neverwinter dogs!" he cried.

Marcus, Khelgar and Casavir charged the three men head on, while Neeshka let loose with her shortbow and Elanee cast several buffing and healing spells, as needed.

"These men come from Luskan," Casavir informed the harbourman after the fight. "All have a ring bearing the city's seal."

"Why would Luskan want to ally with the orcs? Unless... but why?" Marcus wondered.

"What's the matter, Marcus?" Neeshka asked, concerned. "You look like someone just walked over your grave."

"I feel like someone just walked over my grave, Neesh," the harbourman replied. "There's something very dark going on here and we need to find out what," he said.

"I agree. If Luskan is involved with Issani's disappearance, then we need to know why," Casavir replied.

"Huh, guess we better go find his lowness Logram, then," Khelgar said.

* * *

"So, Neverwinter dares not send its grey whelps to face me in true battle. Instead, they send assassins," Logram growled. The orc chief was easily ten feet tall and ugly as sin.

"We are not assassins, Logram," Casavir said coldly. "You sent the tribes against the people of Neverwinter who dared settle here... so we are here to stop you," the paladin stated, matter of fact.

Logram studied Casavir for several moments. "The _katalmach_ , the one who has been attacking us, giving the grey whelps time to rest between each assault... why my men fear to face you in battle is hard to see," he said, dismissing the threat that the paladin posed.

Marcus let out an ironic laugh. "You'd be wise not to underestimate Casavir, ugly," he said with a shrug. "But I'm not that concerned, as your reign ends here, Logram."

"Someday, perhaps, but not by _your_ hands," the orc chief retorted, overconfidently.

Marcus grinned. _Ah, the true weakness of orcs, their lack of intelligence and really big egos,_ he thought. "Really?" the harbourman asked. "You and your four misfits really expect to stop us when a cave system filled with orcs, and the approach, which was very well defended, couldn't?" Marcus asked, trying to goad the orc chief into attacking in a blind rage. "If you _think_ you can, let's see you _try_ ," the harbourman challenged.

Logram and his four men charged.

* * *

Commander Callum looked up at the young woman with a frown. "So you're not going to tell me the name of your leader, are you, Katriona?" he asked.

"No, sir. I was ordered not to," Katriona replied crisply.

Callum sighed. "So why are you here, then, and where is your leader?" the dwarf wanted to know.

"He's joined forces with a party of four adventurers, sir; they've gone to face Logram," Katriona said, hoping she didn't sound as worried as she felt.

"Ah, that explains why you're here, then. If they fail, Logram will hit us and hit us hard," Callum said. "You best find a spot to call home and rest up. Let's hope they can take Logram's head."

Katriona saluted the dwarf and walked away. She hoped Casavir would be alright, for she was worried about him. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so useless.

* * *

"Bigger they are, the harder they fall," Neeshka puffed, looking down at the dead orc chief.

"Well, he won't be needing his banner now, will he," Marcus said as he pulled the flag from its wall mounting.

"No sign of the emissary though, lad?" Khelgar asked.

"No, none, but there seems to be at least another level to these caves," Marcus said, pointing to a path that led downward.

"The sooner we are out of these caves, the happier I will be," Elanee admitted.

* * *

No sooner had Marcus and his friends had entered the third level of Logram's lair than the five companions stopped in their tracks, for the sight that met their eyes was disturbing. There were bodies, lots of them, but not just orcs. There were human corpses as well. Marcus looked round, worried, as there was something about the way the bodies were laid out and prepared that bothered him, and he couldn't remember why.

Casavir was the first to speak. "These corpses... I know these men and women, I served with them," the paladin said slowly. "Some of these soldiers fell in battle against the orcs, but their bodies were never found," he said, confused. "I do not know how they ended up here." There was an edge of anger to his voice.

"Uh... I don't know what this cave is, but maybe we should back away and move on," Neeshka said. "I don't like this. I'm not above looking around... maybe robbing a corpse or two... but this place just feels wrong," the tiefling said as she shivered.

"I trust your instincts on this Neesh, but I'd rather know what's here than have it come after us later," Marcus said softly.

"Alright... but sometimes I'd rather have something way, way behind me rather than face it straight on," Neeshka replied.

"We should be careful. Something is wrong here... the feeling in the ground and from these bodies, it's like... a shadow, like death," Elanee said as she looked round.

"Like death, she says. That we can see," Khelgar scoffed.

"I sense it, too," Casavir said gravely.

"I've felt this darkness before, deep within the Mere. The shadows are thick here, seeping into the land... whatever is in the Mere is touching here as well… it is like an undercurrent that runs through the ground, through the land," Elanee said apprehensively.

Marcus looked sharply at the druid but kept his silence. "We have a responsibility to find out what's going on here, as no one deserves to be piled here like this," he said, looking back at the human bodies. "These bodies deserve funeral rites, not to rot in a cave like this. We owe them those rites, before we continue on."

"I agree. I want to know who has done this, and why," Casavir said firmly. "They deserve that much, at least. I thank you for showing respect for those I stood with," the paladin said softly.

After Casavir had read the last rites for the fallen, the five companions hadn't walked much farther into the cavern when its purpose became all too apparent.

Casavir looked around, horrified. "This place... someone is using the dead for experimentation... defiling their bodies instead of allowing them to rest," he said.

Marcus nodded. Now he knew where he'd seen this before, in a book that Tarmas had on necromantic magic. The harbourman shivered

The sound of footsteps echoing on the cavern floor drew the attention of the five companions. Appearing at the end of the cavern, from around the bend, was a shadow priest, but he wasn't alone. He had two minions with him who were clearly undead, but it was the robes that they wore that bothered Marcus. The robes were those worn by students at the mage academy in Neverwinter. He knew this as he'd seen plenty of them walking the city. But how did they end up here?

"Another priest?" Neeshka spat. "How many of them are there?"

"What is it with you and these priests, lad?" Khelgar asked. "At least we'll get a fight out of this."

"Ah, I thought I felt a stir within my domain... like a bright, shining light, trying to cast away shadow," the shadow priest said in a slightly condescending manner. He was clearly having a go at Casavir.

"These people... what have you done to them?" Casavir asked angrily. "You deny them their rest, deny them their peace," he accused.

"Peace?" the priest asked mockingly. "Come now... surely you recall how they died, paladin," he said. "These mountains have been covered in blood since your arrival," the priest reminded Casavir. "After all, you led these dead into one glorious charge after another... I think what I have done is mercy in comparison," he stated. "And I shall also grant them a chance at revenge, I think."

"We will not, cannot allow this defilement to continue," Marcus said as he drew his longsword, ready for battle. "Your unholy life ends here, priest!"

"Our leader speaks true, you face us all," Casavir said.

Both Khelgar and Neeshka gave a nod of agreement, as did Elanee.

"I do not know what power you worship... but I can sense the evil thick upon you. It has touched you, and it runs deeper in your soul than you know."

"Oh, paladin... shadows always run deeper than one knows... even deep in your heart, I think," the priest replied mockingly.

"When the shadow does not belong, it must be cast out." Elanee said coldly. "You should heed our leader's words... many are the ones left on the road behind us who did not." she advised calmly.

The priest faced the druid. "Druidess, spare me your warnings... especially when so many others of your kind are willing to listen to me." The priest replied sounding slightly smug and incredibly board.

"What?" the druid asked, confused "There are no more left to listen, thanks to the likes of you."

"Yes, little druidess... of course not." The priest said condescendingly "But this talk bores me and I would be a fool to turn away such new material for my rituals. Come now, shadow awaits."

Casavir's ability to turn undead came into its own, for as almost as soon as he used it, it incapacitated the two undead mages, rendering them helpless and unable to cast, and leaving the shadow priest an easy target. He was soon overwhelmed, and then the two undead were put out of their misery by Casavir's warhammer.

* * *

"Don't know about you, harbour boy, but I'm glad to be out of those orc and undead filled caves," Neeshka said with great relief.

"I don't think you're the only one, Neesh," Marcus said. "The emissary was also very pleased to be out of there." He turned to the paladin. "What did you make of that shadow priest's journal Casavir?" the harbourman asked.

"Nothing good," Casavir said gravely. "There seems to be some sort of shadow cult in Blacklake, operating out of one of the family crypts."

"How in the Nine Hells can that have gone undetected for so long?" Marcus wondered. "But it at least explains how those unfortunate mages ended up here, partly, anyway." The harbourman rubbed his temples. "Gods, why do I get the feeling we're being pulled into something?" he asked.

"You do indeed walk a strange path for a harbourman," Elanee observed dryly. "As do we all that follow you," she said.

"No truer words have been spoken, El. Come on, let's find a place to camp. We all could do with a rest," Marcus replied.

* * *

"So what do you think of me asking Casavir to stay, if he wants to?" Marcus asked the tiefling, who was leaning against him. The harbourman was sitting against a large rock with his legs apart, and Neeshka had settled herself in between them, her back against him. Marcus had his arms securely around her waist.

"It's up to you, harbour boy, you're the group leader," Neeshka said, trying to sound indifferent, but failing.

"Not in this case," Marcus replied as he kissed the tip of her left ear. "I know Casavir's aura makes you uncomfortable. That's why I'm asking what you think. This is going to affect you more than anyone else," Marcus said, his voice filled with worry.

Neeshka was lost for words for a few moments. This was a very alien concept for the tiefling: someone asking her thoughts on a decision they were thinking of making, as it affected her. Neeshka wasn't used to this kind of consideration. Okay, the person who was doing the asking had feelings for her…she was still having a hard enough time getting her horns around that.

"Neesh?" the harbourman asked, concerned about her long silence.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking," Neeshka replied, trying to allay the fears of her boyfriend. The tiefling grinned at the thought. She had a boyfriend, and he was really worried about her. It was pretty nice, she decided. "Anyway, about Casavir," she went on. "He was really useful against those undead, and as far as paladins go he's pretty cool." She smirked. "I still say that girl, Katriona, has the hots for him, though."

"Hmm," Marcus said as he nuzzled the tiefling's neck. "Comparing her to anyone we might know, by chance?" he asked playfully.

That remark earned him a swat on the arm and a giggle. "Stop it, you!" Neeshka said. "This is serious!"

"Really?" Marcus asked innocently as he placed soft kisses on the nape of her neck. "Never would have known, Neesh."

"Gods, would you behave?" Neeshka cried. "You're too distracting to be safe." Although she had to admit, it was thrilling what the harbourman could do to her, and somehow she suspected he wasn't really trying all that hard.

Marcus chuckled as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Alright, I think I can resist your charms for a few minutes while we finish our talk about Casavir."

"My… charms?" Neeshka asked, surprised. "Why you… insufferable…" she broke down into giggles. "That's it! I'm really going to have to watch myself around you, you know that, right?"

Marcus just grinned.

"Anyway, about Casavir," the tiefling said, regaining her composure. "Actually, I don't mind if he stays 'cause I've got my brave harbour boy to protect me from the big mean paladin, you know?" Neeshka said with a grin.

Marcus just laughed and kissed her soundly.

* * *

Casavir sat quietly, observing the goings-on in camp as he had often done the past few nights, after he'd joined up with what had to be the most diverse group of adventurers he'd run into in a long time. However, the two he'd been watching the most had, unsurprisingly, been Marcus Cole, the group's leader, and his girlfriend Neeshka. These two were an enigma to the paladin. Neeshka was a tiefling and Marcus was human, yet despite this, or maybe because of it, they'd become very close. Casavir could not deny the attraction he'd seen between them. Yet, he still did not know what to make of it.

He looked up as he heard footsteps approach. It was Marcus.

"May I speak to you, Casavir?" the harbourman asked, as he sat down next to him.

"Certainly. What's on your mind?" the paladin replied, curious.

"What are you planning on doing when we get back to Old Owl Well?" Marcus asked. "Will you rejoin your men? Or return to Neverwinter?"

"In all honesty, I do not know," Casavir said. "I will not be rejoining the fighters of the Well. It is now free from the orcs with Logram's death, and Callum will be able to hold it." The paladin looked over at Marcus. "Why do you ask?"

The harbourman smiled. "Well, truth to tell, I was wondering if you'd like to stay? I'd be a fool to say no to someone with your experience and abilities. And I'd say, judging by the way you can discern troop movements and such, you've had officer training, correct?" Marcus asked.

Casavir nodded. "Indeed I have. But what of your tiefling friend?" the paladin asked. "She wasn't that pleased to see me."

The harbourman grinned. "Heh, true enough, but Neesh's fears are not about you as such. Her upbringing could have been better, but it could have been a lot worse," Marcus said. "I've talked with her and she's okay with the idea of you staying, though your aura will still make her feel uncomfortable sometimes. But we can work around that, I'm sure."

Casavir nodded. "Very well, I accept. I'll stay with you and see where the road leads." The paladin looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're strongly attracted to her, aren't you?" he asked at last.

Marcus gave a shrug. "It's no secret that we're close and we've been spending the nights with each other. Won't be able to do that after the next few nights I don't suppose," Marcus said bitterly. "But that's not what you're asking, is it, Casavir?" he asked. "You want to know what I'm doing with a tiefling as a girlfriend?"

Casavir nodded. "Yes. You have to admit it is unusual, to say the least."

"I'm an unusual individual," Marcus responded dryly. "I better start at the beginning. You see, I'm an orphan, raised by my foster father Daeghun, in the village of West Harbour," he said. "While Daeghun raised me well enough, and taught me much about bowcraft and tracking, he was always distant, as if he really didn't know what he was doing." Marcus tried to explain. "As I grew up, I tended to spend more time with Georg who was the leader of the militia, or Tarmas, our resident wizard." The harbourman grinned. "There was nothing I enjoyed more, after militia drills and a few tall stories with Georg, than to lose myself in one of Tarmas's many books for a few hours. So when I met Neesh on the road I was more open-minded than most. I saw her for a woman, not a tiefling. Things have gone from there, really," he finished with a wry smile.

Casavir nodded in understanding. An upbringing like that would make one see the world differently, and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. "I appreciate your trust in telling me. But what did you mean about not being able to spend the night with her after the next few nights?" he asked curiously. It seemed an odd remark to make.

"Ah well, there's Duncan, Daeghun's half brother and owner of the _Sunken Flagon_ back in Neverwinter, where we are staying," Marcus said ruefully. "He's not that pleased about Neesh's presence in his inn, and even less about my attraction to her. We'd been trying to keep it quiet, but after that adventure in the Tomb of the Betrayers, and a visit to Ophala's, well… our secret is well and truly all over Neverwinter." The harbourman shrugged. "Duncan doesn't like the idea of his kin, though we're not related by blood, thank Torm, dating a tiefling. Much less sleeping with one."

"Oh," was all Casavir could think of to say. "I can see how that's a delicate situation."

"That's one way to put it, I suppose," Marcus said with a grin. "Though I'm almost tempted to mention in passing to Duncan that we've slept together, since he'd take it to mean we've had sex. It would almost be worth it, just to see the look on his face!" The harbourman's grin grew. "Though I'll think we'll wait till we actually have. Much more enjoyable that way."

Marcus had to smile at the mildly shocked expression on Casavir's face. He looked around the camp before he spoke next, in a low voice. "I'm also seriously considering marrying Neesh when the time is right."

It took the paladin several moments to realise what Marcus had said. "I am honoured by your trust, but why do you tell me all of this, when you have other companions who travelled with you for such a long time and know the two of you much better?' He was somewhat confused.

Marcus looked a little embarrassed. "Well, I don't think I could have talked to Khelgar about it, you know?" he said, shrugging. "Don't get me wrong, I trust him, and he's good in a fight. But to start with, he doesn't trust Neesh. As for Elanee… well, she's a woman. I certainly don't feel right about talking it over with her. Duncan is out for obvious reasons." The harbourman gave an apologetic smile. "Which just leaves you, Casavir. You're a paladin, a holy man, so there is that trust. And…" he paused a moment before he added, thoughtfully. "And… you're what I hope my father was, for I never knew him. You have a sense of justice, fairness and honour. Things I try and aspire to."

Casavir was silent for several moments before he extended his hand to the harbourman. "I'm honoured. I'll do my utmost to guide you as you and your lady require it," he said in a low voice. _Perhaps Tyr himself as at last revealed a purpose to me_ , he thought.

Marcus took the paladin's hand and shook it. "And I'm honoured to accept. I love her and I'd do almost anything for her," he said, then added with a mischievous smile. "Which reminds me: does Katriona have feelings for you?"

Casavir looked stunned. "Whatever are you talking about, Marcus?" he asked.

"What? You mean to tell me you haven't noticed?" Marcus asked, suppressing a laugh. "You've been out here how many months, fighting the orcs with Katriona?" The harbourman found this ironic. "If I were you, Casavir, I'd pay more attention to what Katriona says and how she says it when we next see her," he said, then he stood up. "Well it's getting late. I better get some sleep." He walked to his bedroll, which wasn't empty, and left Casavir to ponder his words about Katriona.


	36. Chapter 36

"Khulmar?" Khelgar asked, surprised, as he approached the leader of the dwarven scouts that Neeshka had spotted. "What are you doing here, far from Ironfist lands?" he asked

"Not as far you'd _think_ , Khelgar, though I doubt we are here for the same reasons," Khulmar replied disapprovingly.

"Khelgar, who is this?" Marcus asked. "Clansmen of yours?"

"Aye, this here's Khulmar, one of the best scouts of the Ironfist clan and good in a fight," Khelgar said with a nod. "Neither one, of course, explains what he's doing here, though."

"It's clan business, not for outsiders," Khulmar said shortly.

"Ah, but Khulmar, these are friends," Khelgar said. "Whose blood is that on your armour? Orc?" he asked.

"We are scouting out the old Ironfist clanhold in these mountains, seeing if it can be reopened or retaken," Khulmar explained. He didn't look happy about it. "There are bugbears blocking the way, but they will not do so for long."

"Bugbears? Then what are we waiting for? Let's bury them!" Khelgar exclaimed, twirling his war axe.

"It's nothing we can't handle, Khelgar. No need to shed the blood of non-clan, and this is an _Ironfist_ matter." Khulmar said with disapproval.

"Nonsense, these all are spoiling for a fight," Khelgar said dismissively as he turned to face his friends. "What say you all, you all want to give the vultures some bugbear corpses to feast on?" he asked.

"If they are in need of help, we should do what we can," Casavir said. "The more allies we have in these mountains, the better. And a dwarven presence in these mountains, especially the Ironfist clan, would make tactical sense as well."

"You know, old dwarven halls tend to have lots of gold and gems, just lying around for the taking," Neeshka said a gleam in her eyes.

Khelgar was about to snap at the tiefling when the paladin spoke. "Neeshka, I'm sure you'd agree that there are far more valuable things in life that gold and gems?" Casavir asked gently. "As I'm sure you already know?" he said with a hint of a smile, indicating their leader with a small nod.

Neeshka blushed, as she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. "Now's not the time to be thinking of your coin purse, sweetheart," Marcus whispered softy before he let her go.

"The less time we spend in mountain halls, the better," Elanee said wryly. She was a wood elf, used to woodlands and open spaces, not the dark depths of dwarven halls.

Marcus turned to Khulmar. "Looks as that's settled. We'll help you out."

"We are grateful for the... _gesture_ , but such false courtesies are wasted on us," Khulmar said with contempt. "Khelgar, stay with your new band, we neither ask for your help nor require it. This is Ironfist clan business."

"Eh? I'm Ironfist clan," Khelgar said, confused. "Your fight is my fight."

"Those were not the words you used when you left so long ago to pursue this mad... idea of yours," Khulmar snapped. "You seek to learn how to fight, but you have cast aside the _why_ of it. Clan honour, duty… these are things you have forgotten the value of." He paused, visibly upset with his clan brother. "If you wish to help, then know that the door is sealed to the clanhold. If you can recount the legend of King Loudram, then you will know how to open it... I think _that_ part of our history is fresh enough in your mind. Whether you return or not, it does not matter to me, and it does not matter to the clan," Khulmar said dismissively.

Marcus placed a hand on Khelgar's shoulder. "We're with you, and we've got your back."

The dwarf nodded. "All right then, let's get to the clanhold door... Hopefully there's something beyond it that needs to be taught a lesson in battle."

* * *

Marcus and his friends had reached the path that would lead to the Ironfist clanhold after they'd cleared their way of bugbears and dealt with what obviously was an ambush attempt - and a very poor one at that. But it was what the harbourman saw ahead of them made him stop. There were about six bugbears clustered around a makeshift cell of sorts. Inside the cell was a dwarf. The bugbears were so preoccupied that they had not yet noticed the arrival of Marcus and his band.

"They've got another of my clansmen held prisoner," Khelgar growled, ready to charge in without thinking.

"Easy, Khelgar. I have a better idea than just charging. Look, they don't even know we're here yet." Marcus pulled his battered battle bow from his back along with two arrows.

"And what do you plan on doing with that?" Khelgar asked skeptically.

"Watch and learn," the harbourman replied as he raised his bow, but instead of firing the weapon in the usual way he held it sideways in front of him and held the two arrows in such a way that each was aimed at a different bugbear. As Marcus pulled back the bowstring he said a quick prayer to Tymora for luck and fired.

The results were effective and deadly. The first bugbear at the extreme left of the group was the first to drop, an arrow embedding itself in the base of its skull. The bugbear to its right turned slightly to see what had happened and the second arrow found its mark. This one, however, got the bugbear in the eye, killing it instantly. By the time the remaining four had turned to see what was happening, Marcus and his friends were on them.

"Wow," Neeshka breathed, amazed at what she'd just seen. "You have to teach me how to do that, harbour boy!" she demanded excitedly, very impressed, after the last of the bugbears had been dealt with.

"I think I can do that, Neesh," Marcus replied with a grin as he affectionately ruffled her hair, much to the loud, albeit half-hearted protests of the tiefling. "Once we get back to Neverwinter, that is," he said, as they walked toward the dwarf prisoner. "I've always wanted to try out that trick shot for real. Firing it at a target is one thing, using it on something living is another." He had hoped that Neeshka would want to learn, as it gave him the excuse to do the research he needed for the shortbow he planned on making for her. All of Daeghun's lessons about bows and archery were going to come in very handy.

"Nice work... wish I'd been able to get out of this cage before you killed them. Hate to miss a good fight," the dwarf prisoner said, looking at dead bodies of his captors.

"Are you all right?" Khelgar asked.

"Nothing serious, just a few bruises. Are the rest of my clansmen safe?" the dwarf asked.

"Yes. We left them down in the canyon," Marcus said as he opened up the cage. "Can you make it out of here on your own?" he asked.

"Ah, my thanks for the rescue. Didn't want to meet my end in the belly of those creatures," the dwarf said as he climbed out of the cage. "Don't worry about me. Only reason I'm here is I _let_ myself get captured. It gave my brothers time to make their escape," the dwarf explained. "Thanks again from me and all my clan. If you need a home, you'll always have one with the Ironfists."

Marcus looked shocked. "Well, I am honoured, thank you. Farewell," he said as the now free dwarf disappeared around the bend of the road, heading towards where Khulmar was waiting.

"Quite an honour he gave you, but that's Ironfist hospitality and gratitude for you, it's almost legendary," Khelgar said proudly. "Good to see one of the Ironfists again. I've been away from home for a while."

"Seems to me you left them behind to come to Neverwinter," Neeshka pointed out.

"What you taking about, demon girl?" Khelgar demanded. "Left them? I didn't leave my brothers behind."

"To come to Neverwinter, you did," the tiefling replied coolly.

"But I didn't abandon them! It's not leaving them behind, it's looking for battle in another direction," Khelgar said; he sounded a bit defensive.

"Yes, true, but it wasn't for the Ironfists, it was for yourself, Khelgar," Marcus said.

"What in the Nine Hells are you saying?" Khelgar spluttered. "That's my honour you're talking about, my loyalty you're questioning! To say that I came here for myself... over my people... why... by the Gods, pursuing the path of a warrior is honourable! And to learn to fight for one's people, why..."

"Khelgar, listen to me a minute! I'm not questioning your honour," Marcus cut in, trying to calm the irate dwarf. "Think about the three tests Prior Hlam put before you to become a monk of Tyr. The Trial of the Maimed, especially."

This had aroused Casavir's curiosity. "Monk of Tyr?" he asked. "Is that what you strive to become, Khelgar?" the paladin asked.

The dwarf nodded. "Aye, but it's harder than I thought. But I'm determined to try," Khelgar said with conviction. He turned to Marcus, a bit suspicious. "But what's that got to do with my clan?"

"Everything, I'd say," Marcus said. "You've got to admit, Khulmar wasn't that thrilled to see you, you know. And, at a guess, it has something to do with your quest to become a monk. Your clan seems to think you've wronged them in some way. Find out what that is, correct it and you'll pass the test of the Trial of the Maimed."

Khelgar sighed. "Aye, you could be right, lad. Sorry, I went off at you," he said, then brightened up. "Come on, with luck we'll have more bugbears to kill!"

* * *

"What is this?" Elanee asked. The five companions stood before a strange piece of machinery, after they'd cleared the clanhold of several score of bugbears and two ogres.

"Doesn't look like anything dwarves would have created. Too complicated," Khelgar said with disapproval.

"Don't know about that, Khelgar. If this clanhold is as old as it seems, anything is possible," Marcus observed.

"If it's a lock, it's the most complicated lock I've ever seen," Neeshka said as she walked up to it. "Just a guess, but I think it opens the door. Doesn't look like it works, though, as there's a part missing."

"Maybe this part we found belongs to it?" Marcus suggested as he passed the strange-looking piece of iron to the tiefling.

"Could be. Here, let me see if I can figure out where it goes," Neeshka said, looking at the machine. "If this does open that door, it better be protecting something valuable," she muttered as she set to work.

Khelgar rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"We're not here as scavengers, Neesh," Marcus said with a chuckle. "And anyway, I thought your coin purse was full enough after those six silly bugbears," he said, amused. They'd come across some bugbears fighting over a pile of gold and the dumb creatures had ended up killing each other off, so all Neeshka had to do was walk up to the gold and pocket it.

"Oh, fine. But this whole thing's a waste of my talents if there's no gold involved," Neeshka complained with a smile as she continued working on the machine. "There. I think I figured out where that part went. Okay, stand back while I start it." The tiefling pulled the lever and for a few seconds nothing happened, then the door rumbled and lowered. The way was clear to the inner tunnels.

* * *

"I don't believe it. Our clan thought they had been lost forever," Khelgar said, in awe of the gauntlets Marcus was holding.

"What are they?" the harbourman asked as he passed them to the dwarf.

"My clan history may not be what it should," Khelgar admitted, "but I know what _these_ are," he said, pointing to the gauntlets. "The Gauntlets of Ironfist, held by the first of our kings... Torim Ironfist, our last great king, was said to have worn them when our homeland fell to the orcs." The dwarf frowned, as a thought occurred to him. "But that would mean this clan hold is... This must be our first clan hold, the halls where Torim made his final stand... if I had only _known_ this place was here... that _these_ were here!"

"What do the gauntlets do?" Neeshka asked.

"Anyone who wears them gains the strength of ten, maybe twenty... it's how the clan earned the name Ironfist," Khelgar said, still in awe of the discovery they'd made. "With these, you could probably punch through a stone wall, and that's just the beginning. It's said that if the wearer also wielded the Hammer of Ironfist, he could fell dragons with one blow." Khelgar smiled a little. "It must be destiny that I've found them. It must mean that the Ironfist clan shall reclaim our home. And to think... I would never have come here, met my brothers, if you had not brought me here to these mountains."

With that, Khelgar handed the gauntlets to the harbourman. "Here. You should take the gauntlets, Marcus. You've performed a great service for me and my clan."

"No, Khelgar," Marcus said with a shake of his head. "You keep them. They belong to an Ironfist."

"I... I thank you," Khelgar said, clearly humbled. "I'm far from a king, but it means a lot to me that you feel I'm worthy enough to wear them." He looked around. "Well, we'd best be moving on. It looks like the rest of this place has collapsed. We should report back to Khulmar and his scouts, tell them what we've found."

* * *

Khulmar looked up as Khelgar and his mixed group of allies returned. "Well?" was all he asked.

"We explored the stronghold, but it's collapsed. There's no way through," Marcus said, with a shake of his head.

"The rock in this region has always proven difficult to carve, and it's not one for keeping its shape without a good hammer disciplining it," Khulmar said, shaking his head. "We'll have to find another way then. There are other entrances we might be able to uncover."

"But we found something else..." Khelgar said, holding the gauntlets up. "Look at this, Khulmar. What do you see?"

"It's a pair of gauntlets, Khelgar. Well crafted, to be sure... and they have the mark of..." the scout's voice trailed off for a moment, as he traced his fingers on the decorations. "By Clangeddin's hammer, are my eyes blinded... are those the Gauntlets of Ironfist?" Khulmar asked in wonder.

The dwarf nodded with a smile. "The same. And who knows what other treasures are buried deep in the clan hold? Khulmar, if we found these after a quick search... well, who knows, even the rest of it might be down there."

"You've found a relic, Khelgar... part of our history," Khulmar said, a little awed by the fact.

"I didn't do it, you have my friend, Marcus here to thank," Khelgar said, shaking off the praise. "And we never would have known this place to be here if you hadn't been here before us, Khulmar. And the gauntlets, well, they should rest with the clan, I think," he said, extending his hand to Khulmar.

The other dwarf shook his head. "No, Khelgar, if you two found them, then they were meant to be held by you both, for a time. When your journey is done, perhaps you shall return them to us," he said, then took a deep breath. "Our wounds have healed, and you've already given us enough aid. Perhaps we were too quick to judge your allies, Khelgar." Khulmar turned to face the harbourman and straightened. His next words were deeply formal. "The Ironfist Clan is in your debt, Marcus Cole, this I swear to you in stone and steel. Such a debt shall not be forgotten." He then turned back to his clan brother. "And Khelgar... if your path lies with this one, so be it. But the clan shall await your return."

Khelgar grinned. "It shall not be long, I think, Khulmar, but someone needs to watch out for this little one or else he'll be lying in a grave," he said, nodding at Marcus.

"Little? Compared to _you_ , barrel house?" Neeshka teased.

"Very well, Khelgar, may stone shield you from the sky, and ale be always at your hand…" Khulmar paused a moment, with a twinkle in his eyes. "But not too much ale. You know how you get after the twelfth tankard," he warned before he walked away with the remaining scouts.

"Well, that was a chance encounter and a chance to do some good, I think. The Ironfists have had rough times these past few years," Khelgar said, satisfied.

"Indeed it was," Marcus said looking up at the afternoon sun. "Come on, we should make the Greycloak camp before sundown."

* * *

Looking grim, Lorne approached Black Garius, who was talking with Torio.

"Ah, Lorne what news do you bring from Old Owl Well?" Garius asked as he turned to face the bigger man. "Do Greycloak bodies now lie in the hands of the shadow priests?"

"No, my lord. There were difficulties... an adventurer... the harbourman..." Lorne replied stoically, his head bowed slightly.

Garius' eyes grew hard. "You have failed me, yet dare to return?" he asked in a judgmental tone. "I asked you to keep the priests safe. Without them, there will be no ritual," he reminded Lorne. "All I asked of you was to put pressure on the Neverwinter forces, cut off their trade routes through the mountains... ...yet all you have given Neverwinter is hope, and a victory at Old Owl Well, which will allow them to concentrate on other fronts," Garius finished his reprimanding tirade.

"Fort Locke and Highcliff still remain ours, Lord Garius. Neverwinter's attention will be focused there, not upon us," Lorne said, trying to save face.

"Fort Locke and Highcliff, yes..." Garius mused. "Obviously you have not heard, but our position there has become weaker, not stronger." His voice became more sinister. "And now you have come to tell me Old Owl Well has fallen, and the priests there are dead. Perhaps I shall allow you to be the one to tell the King of Shadows the news. Is that your wish, Lorne?" Garius asked.

"My lord Garius, forgive me... it shall not happen again, I swear upon my life," Lorne replied hastily, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yes, in _that_ , Lorne, you _are_ correct," Garius said coldly before he walked away to see to other things.

"A common adventurer outmaneuvered you, Lorne?" Torio asked, snide humour obvious. "You really are losing your touch."

"Bite your tongue, Torio, or I'll rip it from your throat," Lorne growled, barely restraining himself. "He won't stop me a second time," he vowed.

"Oh, of course he won't, Lorne," Torio said, sweetly. "With your luck, next time he'll just kill you."

* * *

"Well sir, at least we have some extra men who know how to fight, and know the terrain," the Greycloak captain said to Callum.

The dwarf nodded. "Oh, don't get me wrong, captain, I'm more than grateful for the arrival of Katriona and her men, but it was their leader I wanted to meet," Callum replied.

Just then, a cheer went up from the far side of the camp, and he turned to see what was happening.

Slowly, a smile broke out across his bearded face. "By Tyr, they've done it! That mad watchman and his friends got Logram's banner!" he cried, almost beside himself with delight.

For striding into the camp, with the orc chief's banner slung over his shoulder and holding hands with Neeshka, was Marcus, a satisfied smile on his face.

Callum waited until the adventuring group had gotten to where he was standing. "The Waterdeep emissary arrived here not long ago, safe and sound. Well done," he said to Marcus. "He told quite a tale about your heroic rescue, couldn't stop singing your praises. I can't wait to hear your version of the tale," he said, teasing the harbourman slightly. "I see you've got Logram Eyegouger's banner! That would explain why the orc attacks have stopped. Without a chieftain, they're going to be fighting each other now." As far as Callum was concerned, this day couldn't get much better.

"I'm just glad things worked out. I didn't think we'd have gotten back alive," Marcus said frankly.

Callum nodded. "He was a big ugly brute, wasn't he?" the dwarf said. "We also had another visitor... a woman by the name of Katriona, who claims to have been part of the force attacking the orcs. She's here in the camp, along with some of her men. It was her leader I was waiting for and I see you've brought him," Callum said, as he nodded at the paladin. "Well met, Casavir."

"Callum, it is good to see you're still in one piece," Casavir said respectfully.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "You two know each other?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. Callum serves Neverwinter... as I did, for a time," Casavir admitted reluctantly.

Callum turned slightly to face the paladin. "I assume you were the one leading that band who was harassing the orcs? I owe you a great debt. Now that I know who was leading that mercenary band, I understand why it was so difficult for us to make contact with you." The dwarf sighed. "You've put me in a difficult position here, Casavir. Your leaving was sudden, and some even say disloyal to Neverwinter."

"Whatever trouble Casavir is in, don't forget that he helped us, and you, willingly," Elanee pointed out.

"I cannot have you defend me in this, but I thank you for your words. I left Neverwinter's service, and the matter is not more complicated than that," Casavir said quietly.

"No harm will come to him, I assure you," Callum said with a smile. "My report will read that the Greycloaks were able to hold off the orcs long enough for you to take Logram's head, officially. Casavir was never here. That should make the Council happy that their money was well spent, and put you, Marcus, in good graces with them as well." The dwarf again looked at the paladin. "Whatever reasons you had for leaving and going on to Old Owl Well, they are your own, old friend."

"What of my soldiers, Callum?" Casavir asked. "They know Old Owl Well, and they fight as only those fighting for their homes will fight."

"I could certainly use them, if they don't mind wearing a uniform, my friend," Callum admitted. "My Greycloaks could certainly learn a thing or two from them." The dwarf smiled ruefully, "Of course, I'm going to have a hard time explaining to the Council how I ended up with another hundred mouths to feed… and arm."

"Oh, I'm sure a man of your talents will think of something," Neeshka said with a grin.

Callum laughed, beginning to like the tiefling. "Heh. I'll have to. Can't pass up that many extra soldiers... especially ones that know Old Owl Well like the back of their hands. With any luck, and with the new soldiers, I might be able to hit the orcs now while they're disorganized."

"What about the emissary?" Marcus asked. "I was supposed to escort him to Neverwinter, after all."

"Don't worry yourself about that, Marcus. The emissary is under my protection now. I'll send my best soldiers to escort him. You've already risked enough for him," Callum said. "Anyway, it seems to me you have more… important things to attend to than babysitting a diplomat?" he asked with a grin.

"I have no idea what you mean, Callum," Marcus said with a straight face. "Guess we'll be on our way, then."

Neeshka turned slightly pink.

"Well, I've taken the liberty of putting together a reward for you... consider it a gift from the Council," Callum said, as he passed over a small bag of gold to Marcus. "You have my thanks for everything that you've done here. And keep an eye on Casavir for me, will you?" The dwarf sighed. "Back to work for me. It was good seeing you again, Casavir. Good luck to you." Callum turned to walk away then turned back. "Oh, and you may want to go see your friend Katriona, if you haven't already. I'm sure she'd like to make sure you're all right," he said to Casavir, with a twinkle in his eyes. Then the dwarf walked away.

"Go on, Casavir, go speak to Katriona. We can wait a few minutes. You surely don't want us there," Marcus said with a smile, trying to give the paladin encouragement.

"Are you certain?" the paladin asked, still unsure.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm certain. Now get over there, man, and talk to her. Or do I have to drag you?" he threatened, waving a hand in Katriona's direction.

Katriona smiled unashamedly as Casavir walked up to her. "It's good to see you again, Casavir... I heard you found Logram," she said, pleased by the fact they were alone, or alone as you could be in a camp full of soldiers.

"We did," Casavir said with a nod. "I am glad you were able to make it here to warn Callum. If we had failed, there would have been little keeping Logram and all the tribes from retaking this place." He was also smiling, but it was much more controlled.

"Any new orders?" Katriona asked. "Even with the tribes in disarray, you and I could probably help with the Greycloaks, if you wanted…" she said. She wanted to keep fighting by his side. Maybe he'd notice her one day…

Casavir shook his head almost sadly. "No. The orcs no longer hold Old Owl Well... it has been freed for the people here, not solely for a Neverwinter trade route."

"Going to leave just the way you arrived, are you, Casavir?" Katriona asked as she smiled. "So, where does that leave me?" she asked.

"Callum could use your skills, Katriona. Few know the mountains as well as you. Tyr willing, we'll see each other again before too long. When He calls, I follow," Casavir said, then took a deep breath. "I only regret I never saw what was in front of me, for I was too focused on the orcs."

Katriona blushed a little. "Maybe I should have been bolder. Then you'd have noticed, Casavir," Katriona said, as she stood on tiptoes and kissed the paladin on the cheek.


	37. Chapter 37

"Come in, Neesh," Marcus said, as he heard the familiar knock of the tiefling on his room's door in the Sunken Flagon. They had arrived back in Neverwinter late the previous night, and after checking in with Captain Brelaina and learning that Issani had indeed arrived safely, the Captain gave him the following day off. The five travel-weary companions had happily arrived safely at the Flagon.

"Hey, you," Neeshka said, as her lithe form slipped through the door.

"Hey, yourself," Marcus replied, looking over at her. He had to admit, as sexy as Neeshka could look in her armour, she looked far sexier in normal clothing. "You may as well make yourself comfy, sweetheart, as I'm not planning on moving far for a while. I intend to be dead lazy while I've got the chance. And I can't think of anyone better than you to be lazy with," he said with a grin.

Neeshka grinned in return as she walked over to the bed and settled next to Marcus, her back against him.

Marcus put his left arm around her to make sure she didn't fall off. The harbourman's hand began to make lazy movements over her stomach. "You know, I could sure get used to this," he mused.

Neeshka giggled. "So could I, but with our luck…" she said.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Isn't _that_ the truth," he said.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Neeshka asked.

Marcus was thankful she couldn't see his face. The use of the word 'we' had completely caught him off guard.

"This?" Marcus said idly. "Though if you like, I'm sure we can find an archery target for a few bow lessons later, and I do want to see Sand about something, too."

"Sounds good to me, harbour boy," Neeshka said. "But we really should deal with Leldon, you know," she said in a serious tone.

"Oh did you _have_ to bring _him_ up?" Marcus asked, disgusted. "But I suppose you're right and we've got time, so it's a good opportunity…but let's do it later, like tonight. This is the first time we've had the chance to be together, really together, without the others around, and I want to make it last as long as I can." He paused. "And I'm sure you do, too." He kissed the tip of her right ear to make his point.

Neeshka let herself relax. "I've wanted to ask what you meant about wanting to spend the rest of your life with me?" she asked, puzzled.

"What do you think I meant?" Marcus replied curiously.

"Well, I've thought about it a bit, and the only things I can come up with are that you want to marry me and have a family," Neeshka said slowly. "I'm not sure I want that. Hells, can you see me as a parent?" she asked.

"Actually, I can see you as a parent, Neesh," Marcus whispered. "Never mind the fact that our children, if we ever have any, would be able to open locks and pick pockets before they could walk," he said, teasing.

Neeshka giggled in spite of herself. "Oh sure, make fun of me. You're forgetting I have horns and a tail, no prizes for guessing that if we ever did have kids, they might as well," she said sadly.

"Come on, Neesh don't be sad," Marcus said, hugging her. "I'm not worried about that, your horns and tail make you _you_. It would also make our children, our children, now wouldn't it?" he said. "However that's a long time off in the future. If I ever got the chance, yes, I'd like to make an honest woman out of you."

Neeshka snorted, "Don't say things like that, Cole! I could never go completely straight, you know," she cried.

Marcus laughed, "I didn't mean in the law abiding sense, and you know it, sweetheart. That's one battle I don't think I'd win. I'd settle for putting a wedding ring on your finger," he said.

"Hmmm… that sounds like a possible long term plan," Neeshka said thoughtfully.

"I'm glad we agree for once," Marcus said, teasing.

"Hey we _always_ agree… well, most of the time," Neeshka replied.

Marcus couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, right… we're _real_ good on agreeing. Let's see… we agreed on working for the City Watch, having the paladin join us, oh, and can't forget that we _really_ agreed over the druid. That has to be our best joint decision to date."

For that, he got her right elbow in his stomach. "Stop it, you!" Neeshka cried.

"What?" Marcus said, playing innocent. "I'm just pointing out some of the times that we've 'agreed' on things," he said, trying not to laugh too much.

"You're incorrigible," Neeshka said, laughing.

"And so are you, sweetheart, but that's why I love you," Marcus said softly as he nuzzled her neck.

"Wha… what did you say?" Neeshka asked in a low voice as she turned to face the harbourman. She'd suspected… but for him to actually say it out loud?

The look Marcus saw on her face wrenched his heart. The forlorn look that she so desperately wanted to believe what he'd said, but that she knew from past experiences that words like these were probably just lies _Torm help me, what kind of life has this woman had?_ "You heard me," Marcus said softly. "I love you, Neeshka." Then he leaned in and kissed her to make sure she understood.

"This is… too much for me to take in, Marcus," Neeshka admitted.

Marcus sighed, fearing he'd screwed up. "I guess it is. You can thank my big mouth for that," he said sadly. _One misspoken word_ … he thought ruefully.

"Hey, why the long face?" Neeshka asked.

"I've ruined things between us, haven't I?" Marcus said glumly, not trying to hide his disappointment.

"No, you haven't," Neeshka said, her usual devil-may-care expression replaced by one of utter seriousness. "You've caught me by surprise and I'm going to need… a bit of time to work through everything, but I'm _not_ about to let you get away from me that easily," she said. "You're the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time. I'll fight to keep you if I have to." The tiefling's words were filled with such determination and deadly promise, it was sobering.

All Marcus could do was blink several times as what Neeshka had said sank in. The harbourman was vaguely aware of his hand rubbing her back... He was about to speak, when they both heard a knock, and the unmistakable sound of Duncan's voice. This was going to be _interesting_.

"Marcus, lad, you in there?" Duncan asked curiously.

Neeshka buried her head in Marcus' shoulder and he tried to school his face into something resembling a normal expression. "Yeah, you can come in if you like," the harbourman called.

The door opened and Duncan stuck his head through. "Lunch is almost ready and..." His voice trailed off as the innkeeper saw who was keeping his kin company.

Marcus looked over Neeshka's head toward Duncan, and the look on his face was indescribable. It was one of shock and horror, mixed with disgust. Marcus felt like sticking his tongue out at the innkeeper for some reason.

"Is it that time already?" the harbourman asked mildly, "Must have lost track of time," Marcus remarked, looking down. "Didn't we, Neesh?"

There was a muffled "Yes," and Marcus could feel her body shaking. She was trying not to laugh, or was that cry? The harbourman wasn't sure.

"Oh, right then. I'll leave you to it." And with that, Duncan made a hasty retreat as the door slammed shut.

The two lovers managed to wait a few seconds before bursting out in fits of laughter. That had been just too bizarre for words.

"Well, we better go for lunch, otherwise Khelgar will eat it all," Marcus said, regaining his composure.

"That's sooo true about barrel-house," Neeshka said, giggling. Then she stood up and turned to face the harbourman. "Should I go first, and you follow a few minutes after?"

Marcus gave a shrug. "I don't really see the point, it's no secret really," he said. "And we have nothing to be ashamed of."

Neeshka smiled at the harbourman. "Thanks, it means a lot to hear you say that. Before we go for lunch, I want us to open that," she said, pointing to a large package that sat at the foot of the harbourman's bed.

Marcus grinned as he got off the bed. "I was hoping you'd want to open it. All Duncan told me is that I'd had a gift delivered while we'd been away.'

"Some gift, it's huge! Just who do you know?" Neeshka asked as she attacked the wrapping. "Tymora's stars, this is one expensive water clock," the tiefling said, looking at the finely crafted time piece.

"Your guess is as good as mine, sweetheart," Marcus replied as he retrieved the letter that had been attached to the package. As the harbourman read through the accompanying note, his face lost all expression. "I'm not sure what to make of this, much less what to do," he said softly.

"What's the matter, harbour boy?" Neeshka asked, worried

"Have a look for yourself, Neesh, and tell me what you think," Marcus replied as he handed her the letter.

Neeshka's eyes grew slightly as she read through the neatly written letter.

 _Dear Marcus,_

 _I hope your mission to Old Owl Well was a success, as we all could do with some good news. I hope you like this fine water clock. It is a thank you gift for bringing Moire to heel. You and Neeshka did an excellent job, if I may say so._

 _Speaking of your tiefling lady friend, she has no doubt told you about me, so I don't need to mince words. I had asked Moire to make sure the docks were stable, nothing more, something she failed at spectacularly. I'm a business man, Marcus, even if my lines of business are generally looked on as being shady. I still need a stable city in which to work, again something Moire failed to understand._

 _Watch your back, my friend, Moire is as violent as she is unpredictable. I fear she will come after you or Neeshka in revenge for her humiliation. I will do what I can to keep her at arms length. However, I suspect that one of us will have to deal with her once and for all at some point in the future._

 _Yours,_

 _Axle Devrie_

"Oh, wow, a letter from Axle, and a thank you gift, too," Neeshka breathed, awed.

"What do I do, Neesh?" Marcus asked, conflicted. "The man's a criminal. I'm not sure I should keep a bribe, no matter how nice it is."

"It's _not_ a bribe, harbour boy," Neeshka said with certainty. "It's a thank you, nothing more, no strings attached."

"Are you sure, Neesh?" the harbourman asked.

"Yes, now let's get lunch, I'm getting hungry. If you want, we can talk more about this later, but I want food," Neeshka said as she opened the door.

Marcus smiled. "As my lady wishes," he said, as they walked out of his room and down the hall to the common room.

* * *

As soon as they entered, Marcus noticed that Duncan was nowhere to be seen. "Sal, where is Duncan?" he asked the barkeep as they got their lunch.

"He went to see Sand about something. He looked really agitated, too," Sal replied.

Neeshka giggled. "I wonder what's got your uncle all worked up, harbour boy?"

"I have no idea. I'm sure we're not responsible," Marcus said, deadpan. That set Neeshka off into full blown laughter. "Hey, it wasn't that funny," he said, chuckling.

* * *

Sand was seated at his alchemy workbench, busy preparing another batch of potions for his newest, and best, customer. Ever since Duncan's kin had arrived from West Harbour, the young harbourman had been coming to Sand's shop on a fairly regular basis. Sometimes he was by himself, other times he had his companions. It was surprising what one could learn about someone with a little careful observation. And Sand was definitely observant, oh, he was. He'd learned much about the harbourman and his habits, and what motivated him.

"Sand, I need to talk to you," said an all too familiar voice.

The moon elf looked up and suppressed a sigh.

It was Duncan, "This is serious, Sand."

The wizard looked at the innkeeper and could indeed see he was preoccupied by something. "Oh, very well, but as you can see, I'm busy. I, unlike you, have _paying_ customers."

"It's my kin, Sand. I need you to talk some sense into him," Duncan angrily asked.

"Oh, interesting," Sand said, arching an eyebrow. "And why exactly do I need to do that? He seems sensible enough to me," he said as he continued his work.

"I found him with the half demon girl this morning," Duncan said quietly.

At that, Sand stopped, put down what he was doing, and turned to face the innkeeper. "Duncan, what exactly do you mean by 'found him with'?"

Duncan looked as though he was reliving some nightmare. "I went to see if he wanted lunch as I hadn't seen him all morning. I knock, and Marcus says come in, and then I see them together on the bed cuddling. It was _horrifying,_ Sand."

To his credit, Sand kept his face impassive, though he really wanted to laugh. "I see. You really have found this a shock, haven't you, Duncan? To find that your kin has romantic intentions toward a planetouched being? It has really shaken your cosy little world."

"What!?" Duncan yelled, incredulous. "You mean to tell me you _knew…_ why, you pointy-eared little viper…!"

"No, I did _not_ know, you one-tankard drunk," Sand snapped. "I, however, _suspected_. There is a difference. I'm observant. And if you were half as observant, you wouldn't find this so much of a shock."

"So… will you at least talk to the lad, Sand?" Duncan asked.

Sand suppressed another sigh. The innkeeper was _stubborn_.

"If you insist… but I doubt it'll do any good. If he won't listen to you, he's unlikely to listen to me." _And I_ ' _d congratulate him, anyway,_ Sand thought. "And from what you've said, I'd say the subject is moot at this point."

Sand noticed that Kari had entered his shop, and stood up. "Do excuse me a moment, Duncan; I have a customer," he said, as he walked towards the former spymaster.

"Why do I get the feeling I've walked into a family disagreement?" Kari asked, as the wizard walked up to her.

The moon elf smiled. "In a manner of speaking. It seems that our mutual friends have been caught 'cuddling' and Duncan, bless him, isn't happy about it."

Kari arched an eyebrow. "Sounds serious," she said, amused.

"It would seem that way, yes," Sand agreed. "Anything for me?" he asked.

"Yes. There were some interesting references in the archives regarding tieflings, and I've made a note as to the relevant volumes," Kari said as she handed the wizard a piece of paper. "You'll have to go the archives after the lockdown is lifted, though. I'm good, but I'm not that good."

"At least it's not urgent. Very well, it will have to do," he said, grumbling slightly as he pocketed the paper. "And the other matter?"

Kari grinned, " _That_ was fairly easy. I found my old armour which would be fitting for our friend to have, if all goes well, and I've found a fine rapier and shield as well." She glanced over at Duncan. "I'll bring them over later, Sand."

The moon elf nodded. "That's for the best. I suspect they'll be here later anyway. I shall look forward to our next meeting, Kari," Sand said as she left the shop.

"Well now, if you'll excuse me, Duncan, I have potions to get back to," he said as he walked back past the innkeeper to his bubbling brews.

"Oh, so that's it, you're not going to help?" Duncan asked, looking betrayed.

The wizard gave the innkeeper an annoyed look, "As I said, I do not think it's worth my time, Duncan. Your kin has already made up his mind in the matter. You can try and change it if you like, but I do not think you will have any luck. Good day, Duncan."

Duncan left the shop grumbling under his breath something about pointy-eared vipers and half-demon girls.

* * *

Duncan walked back into the Flagon and saw his kin sitting with the demon-girl, eating lunch and laughing. _Well, they won_ ' _t be doing that too much longer,_ the innkeeper thought.

"You. Nephew. Back room. _Now_ ," Duncan barked as he walked past the table.

As Marcus stood, he leaned forward to say, "This isn't going to end well, I don't think, Neesh."

The harbourman followed Duncan into the back room, which was lined with ale kegs and wine barrels.

The innkeeper was pacing up and down the small space, but at last he turned to Marcus. "What in the Nine Hells are you thinking, lad?" he asked angrily.

"What are you talking about, Duncan?" Marcus replied mildly, as he leaned on a rack of ale kegs.

The innkeeper snorted. "As if you don't know!"

"No, I don't know," Marcus said, getting annoyed. "Though I have a suspicion, and I don't like where it's going."

Now it was Duncan's turn to get annoyed. "I told you I didn't like the idea of that half-demon girl being in my inn, and it looks as if I was right!" he yelled.

The harbourman's eyes narrowed and his voice dropped. "And I told you she has a name and you'd do well to remember it," he said coldly.

Duncan looked at his kin, shocked. "What? Are you threatening me?"

Marcus thought for a few moments. _Am I threatening him?_ Then he nodded. "When it comes to Neeshka's safety, then yes, I am. I can understand you not being comfortable about our…" he stopped for a moment to think of a word to describe what they had, "…friendship, but do _not_ interfere."

Duncan looked at Marcus, dumbfounded. "And what would happen if I _did_ interfere?" he asked.

The harbourman looked at him grimly. "I've killed to keep her safe Duncan, remember that," he said calmly. He walked out of the store room, leaving a very much shaken Duncan in his wake.

* * *

As Marcus sat down by Neeshka, he sighed heavily. "That could have gone better."

"Why, what happened?" Neeshka asked.

"Well… Duncan wasn't happy about finding you with me." Marcus rolled his eyes. "I think I was going to get a lecture on the dangers of tieflings, but we never got that far." He looked her in the eyes. "When I told him I've killed for you, that pretty much ended the matter."

Neeshka looked shocked. "That's… drastic."

"Maybe," Marcus said. "But it also happens to be the truth." He shrugged. "Though they were two groups of Leldon's goons and those thugs at Fort Locke, but that's not really the point. The point is: I _have_ killed to keep you safe."

Neeshka looked at Marcus with wonderment. It was starting to sink in just how truly committed to her the harbourman was, and that he wasn't just after a quick roll in the hay. "I… I don't want to get in between you and your uncle… you know," she finally stammered.

Marcus snorted at the thought. "He's hardly my uncle, Neesh. He is, however, my foster-father's half brother. We are not related by blood. Which, given his reaction, is a good thing." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "If it comes down to a choice between you or Duncan and the Flagon, you win, no contest." The harbourman stood, taking Neeshka by the hand. "Come on, let's go and see about your archery lesson. I'm in the mood to shoot something."

* * *

Duncan was badly shaken when he walked out of his store room. He couldn't comprehend what had happened a few moments ago. His kin had all but threatened to kill him, and all over some half-demon girl. What was the world coming to? "I need a drink, Sal. A stiff one."

"But Duncan..." the bartender said.

"Don't argue, Sal, just pour! It's what I pay you for!" Duncan sighed. "After what my kin just said to me, and over some half-demon girl no less, I need a drink."

Casavir and Khelgar had come to the bar by this time, as they had seen Duncan's angry summons to his nephew. Although they did not know what had been said, they knew enough to suspect that it hadn't gone well, given that Marcus and Neeshka had both left shortly afterwards.

"Having trouble with family, Duncan?" Casavir asked.

"Yes, you could say that." Duncan remembered who the man was. "Say, you're that paladin, Casavir, right? Maybe you can help me." Then, muttering under his breath, "Seeing as Sand won't."

"I will help as I can, but I'm not sure what I can accomplish," the paladin replied.

"I think my kin is making a big mistake, but he doesn't see it. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen," grumbled the innkeeper.

"Are you sure you tried to talk to him, Duncan?" Casavir asked. "Or did you only tell him what _you_ wanted to hear?"

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

"I have travelled with Marcus for a time, and he seemed a reasonable young man to me. What did you ask him, Duncan?" Casavir asked.

Duncan took a breath. "I asked him about the demon girl, we went back and forth a bit, though the lad was acting like he didn't know what I was on about." The innkeeper shuddered. "Next thing I know he's threatening to kill me if I get in the way of his thing with the demon girl. Can you believe that?" he asked, indignant. "Killing to keep that tiefling safe, what is the lad thinking? She must have him under a spell," Duncan muttered.

"Aye, that he has. Seen it myself. Almost clove a man clean in two for daring to try to kill Neeshka for the bounty that's on her horns. Never seen a man react so fast," Khelgar said with a nod.

"Bounty?" Duncan asked, not that surprised.

"Aye, don't ask me the whole story, I'd get it wrong. But someone from Neeshka's past wants her dead for some reason, a man named Leldon."

"Leldon?" Duncan asked with a frown. "All I know about him is that he's a thug and murderer. It's a shame The Watch doesn't have the manpower, otherwise he'd have been dealt with by now."

"Heh, well, the Watch may not need to worry much longer," Khelgar said with a grin. "Neeshka and Marcus, I think, are planning on paying Leldon a visit. The kind he _won_ ' _t_ walk away from."

"He's mad, I tell you, and all because of some half-demon girl," Duncan muttered under his breath.

"Mad?" the dwarf asked, getting annoyed with Duncan. "He's not mad, but he is madly in love, that's what he is," Khelgar said with certainty.

"Oh, is that so?" Duncan asked. "And how would _you_ know, dwarf?"

"I know because I've travelled with them from the time they first met," said Khelgar, smirking. "I've almost caught them kissing once." The dwarf forgot to add that they'd kissed more than once since then.

Duncan choked on his drink. "What? It's worse than I thought!" he exclaimed.

The dwarf grinned. "I'm sure they would have, if I hadn't come up on deck when I did," Khelgar said, remembering what he'd seen on the _Double Eagle_. "As it was, they were standing very close together, arms round each other." It had been that moment that had won the rough and ready dwarf over. His concerns for the young human being attracted to the tiefling had been shattered.

Casavir had his paladin training to fall back on, and kept his face impassive. The look on Duncan's face at this news was something to see. "I must agree with Khelgar. I have only travelled in their company a short while, but their attraction to each other cannot be denied. We were in a cave system filled with orcs, yet they managed to let down their guard for a few moments just to be themselves, a young couple who care about each other very much."

"And you're okay with this?" Duncan asked, surprised. "I find that hard to believe."

The paladin didn't bat an eye. "It is unusual, to be sure. Just because Neeshka has demon blood in her does not necessarily make her evil. It may surprise you to learn that at one time, she was in the care of the priests of Helm." This made Duncan look thoughtful, so Casavir pressed on. "I have considered the meaning of Marcus' words to you. I do not think he intended you harm, but wished to communicate the depth of feeling he has toward Neeshka. Your end of the conversation was neither calm nor rational. Speak to him again, Duncan, but _listen_ to what he has to say."

Duncan sighed. "I guess you're right. I didn't really think it through. It was just so much of a shock to find them, well, _cuddling_ earlier."

The next thing that was heard in the Sunken Flagon was Khelgar roaring with laughter.


	38. Chapter 38

"That's excellent, Neesh," Marcus said as her two arrows found their marks in the pair of archery targets. They'd spent the past two hours or so at the archery range that was behind the watch post in the docks. During that time, the harbourman had taught the tiefling the trick shot he'd used to fell two of the bugbears they'd encountered near the Ironfist Clanhold. He'd also managed to pass on a few other pointers as well.

Neeshka punched the air and bounced up and down with excitement. "Yes! That wasn't easy to learn, harbour boy, but it was sure fun."

"I'm glad you approve," Marcus said, amused, then he shot a look at her, his eyes turning serious. "Though there is one thing that's been bothering me…I couldn't help but notice that when you use that shortbow, you seem cramped by it, as if it's too small for you," he said, taking the offending weapon from the tiefling's hand and inspecting it.

Neeshka sighed. "That's because it is a bit small for me," she said. "I don't have the strength to use something like a full sized bow like yours, but this is too short and I can't get a good pull on it," the tiefling grumbled. "And I can't exactly get a bow custom made for me. Don't come across as exactly the trustworthy type, you know?"

Marcus smiled a little. "Oh, I don't know. I trust you to watch my back," he said, as he pulled her closer with his free hand.

Neeshka grinned as she snuggled up to the harbourman. "But you're _biased_ , harbour boy," she said. "Though that still doesn't fix the fact that my shortbow doesn't suit me."

"Doesn't it?" Marcus asked mildly. "Hmmm…Let's see if we can work out the ideal length of bow for you and let me worry about the details," he said.

Neeshka looked up at the harbourman's smiling blue eyes and she was amazed yet again by his seemingly limitless generosity. "You'd get a customised shortbow made for little old me?" she asked, unsure.

Marcus gave a nod as he kissed her. "Yes, my dear, I would." The harbourman never said that he'd be the one making it. He wanted to surprise Neeshka with a very special gift. And he couldn't think of anything better than a customised weapon crafted by his own hands with love and care for the woman who had stolen his heart.

Not for the first time, Neeshka felt a bit overwhelmed. "Gods, what did I do to deserve you?" she whispered. "Whatever it was, thank Tymora I did it."

"I don't know, Neesh, but I thank Torm you did it too," he said, then brightened up. "Now, let's see what the ideal length bow would be for my tiefling, shall we?"

* * *

"Here we are, Sand, as promised," Kari said, as she placed a small chest on the wizard's shop counter. "My old spymaster's armour plus a rapier and light shield for our tiefling friend." She opened the box to allow the moon elf to have a look.

"Impressive, Kari, dear girl," Sand said approvingly. "But are you sure about giving Neeshka your armour?" he asked. "I mean, that's one of the finest suits of armour old Marrok has ever made. It's unique, to say the least."

And it was. The suit in question was comprised of a pure Mithral chain shirt and matching leggings overlaid with rigid plates covering the more vital areas such as shin, thigh and breasts, and with heavy leather joints for additional protection. The Mithral wasn't the usual blue colour either: it had been treated in such a way that it was more a very dark blue, almost black. When Kari added the matching black leather boots, gloves and cloak with a soft hood used to hide her distinctive flame-red hair, it was little wonder that she hardly made a sound and could seemingly melt into the shadows at will. The other unmistakeable thing about Kari's armour was that it was clearly made for a woman. It was feminine without being overly so.

Kari smiled. "I'd always intended to pass this on to the next spymaster if they were a woman, and I don't really need it now. And even if Neeshka doesn't accept the position, I have a feeling my old armour will be seeing a lot of use. I have a family to see to, so I'm not working as much as I was," she explained. "Neeshka is the only worthy candidate within the city, despite what _that_ blond haired pretty boy thinks."

Sand just smiled at the rogue's not-so-subtle swipe at Sir Nevalle.

"I doubt he's done a hard night's work in his life, much less knows what it takes to survive on the streets," Kari added.

"As long as you're sure, Kari," Sand said. "I think Neeshka will be honoured, if much overwhelmed by this most generous gift."

"I'm sure, Sand, don't worry. It's going to someone who Aarin and I think is worthy, and that's all that matters." Then Kari smiled mischievously, "Not to mention Marcus will be driven to distraction when he sees Neeshka in this."

"You're a devious one, aren't you Kari?" the wizard asked with a smile.

"Of course I'm devious, Sand. I'm a former spymaster to Lord Nasher. I'm _always_ devious," Kari said with a wink.

* * *

"Why are we going to see Sand?" Neeshka asked the harbourman as they walked towards the wizard's shop.

"I asked him about acquiring something for me before we left for Old Owl Well, so I want to go see if he's had any luck. It'll also give Duncan a chance to calm down, I hope," Marcus replied.

"Soooo… what's this something?" Neeshka asked, curious.

"If I told you, Neesh, it'd spoil the surprise, you know?" the harbourman said. "Trust me. I think you'll like it."

"Alright, Cole, what are you up to?" the tiefling asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Me?" Marcus asked, feigning innocence, and failing badly. "Nothing at all, innocent as a lamb, that's me."

"Yeah, right," Neeshka said, rolling her eyes, as they walked hand in hand into the wizard's shop.

They both noticed the moon elf in conversation with a human woman who had red hair. She was dressed comfortably in an outfit of dark blue and black. It looked deceptively plain, but the fabric was expensive. Her back was to them.

Sand, facing them, noticed that Marcus and Neeshka had arrived. "Ah, just the couple we were hoping to see," the moon elf said with a smile. "Marcus, I was more than successful in finding those items you asked me about for your lady," the wizard said, as he nodded to the small chest that sat, closed, on his countertop. "No need to thank me. That would just be embarrassing. The person you should thank, however, is the lady here," the moon elf said, indicating the woman.

"What are you up to, harbour…" Neeshka began to ask, before she trailed off, as the red haired woman turned to face them. "No… no, it can't be… Can it?" the tiefling asked, confused, as her face scrunched up. _What in the Nine Hells is going on here?_ she thought.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "You know the lady, Neesh?" he asked. All Neeshka could do was nod; she was too lost for words.

The woman smiled kindly. "Hello, Neeshka, it's been a few years since we last met, hasn't it?" she asked. "As I recall, you'd just sneaked out of Castle Never successfully… or so you'd thought, until I confronted you about it?" The woman's green eyes sparkled with mischief, "But where are my manners! I haven't introduced myself to your boyfriend, have I?" the woman asked playfully. "My name is Kari Byron, but Neeshka would know me better as 'The Shadow-Walker' or 'The Shadow that Walks', my working names." Kari bowed with a flourish.

"Sneaked out of _Castle Never_?" Marcus asked, amused. "Or do I really want to know?"

Kari grinned. "It was nothing sinister, I assure you, Marcus. Though Neeshka didn't know it, it was all an elaborate test, and the only two people in the entire Castle that knew about it were myself and the man I served, Lord Nasher Alagondar." The rogue smiled at the shocked expressions on both of their faces, "At the time I was his master of spies, or spymaster, whichever you prefer, and I was attempting to recruit a suitable replacement." As Kari spoke, she pointed at Neeshka. "Though things didn't exactly go as I'd hoped," she smiled ruefully.

"Me?" Neeshka squeaked "You… Nasher wanted _me_?" The tiefling was dumbfounded.

So was Marcus, as he had a rather blank expression on his face.

Kari nodded as she looked at Neeshka, green eyes growing serious. "Yes, he did, and still does. The job offer is still open, if you're interested. Aarin and I have been both working part time to fill the void, but we can't keep doing that, not indefinitely, so… what do you say?" she asked the still shocked tiefling.

"Hold on, you _know_ Aarin Gend!?" Neeshka practically yelled. "That man is a legend, not to mention an almost total mystery," she whispered now, as she was having trouble breathing.

Kari smiled. "You could say I know Aarin, yes," she said, her eyes dancing their merry dance of joy again. "As I'm _married_ to him, I'd say I know him pretty well, actually."

Neeshka had to lean heavily on Marcus. She was having a hard time taking everything in. "Tymora's stars! I don't know how much more I can take," she said wryly. "Now I know why you were being so careful about what you told me all those years ago, Kari. Not that I blame you," she hastened to add, "this is not something you want to advertise. Being Nasher's spymaster, that is."

Kari grinned. "True, it forces you to be a little cautious at times, but it's not like no one knows you exist. It's a known fact that Lord Nasher has used the services of spymasters, but he likes to keep their identities hidden. Not that we can do that with you," she said knowingly. "But that could work in your favour. Nasher accepting a tiefling as his spymaster will send a clear message to those we want to hear it: 'Don't mess with Neverwinter'."

Kari took Neeshka by the hand and led her over to where the chest sat atop the counter. "Now, my girl, there is something I want you to have, whether or not you accept Nasher's job offer."

Marcus followed the two women with a bemused expression. He still wasn't sure what was going on. "So how did Neeshka get picked as Nasher's next spymaster?" he asked Kari.

Kari grinned. "Now _that's_ a story! Basically, Nasher has had his hands full with rebuilding the city," she said with a frown of slight disapproval. "A little too much, actually, as far as Aarin and I are concerned, as it has allowed certain… elements to gain a foothold in this city that neither of us like. We want them to be given the message to leave… quietly," Kari explained. "That's part of the reason I want you to have my old armour. Those that need to know will know its significance and will start to worry." The former spymaster smiled as she opened the chest. "And I wanted to pass it onto someone who was worthy of it." She paused and rested a narrow hand on the tiefling's shoulder. "You are, Neeshka, no matter what you yourself may think. I know and Aarin knows you have what it takes."

Neeshka gasped when she saw the armour that lay inside the chest. It was well cared for and obviously very expensive. "I… you… me…?" she stammered, feeling utterly overwhelmed.

Kari nodded. "Yes, Neeshka, I want you to have this." she said, with a smile. "Even if you decide that spymaster isn't for you, I suspect you'll be getting a lot of use out of this."

Marcus put his arms around Neeshka's waist, then whispered, "Remember that conversation we had? About you being able to be anything you wanted? Looks as though the gods have smiled."

Neeshka nodded. "Yeah I remember," she said quietly. "I need time to think about this, Kari… it's a bit much, you know?" Then the tiefling grinned. "But I'd _really_ love to try that armour on," Neeshka said, with a very girlish giggle.

"Is there somewhere where we can get Neeshka changed, Sand?" Kari asked the moon elf.

Sand nodded. "Yes. There is a small storeroom just to the right. Not ideal, but it will do none the less."

Kari gave a nod of thanks and led Neeshka out of sight of the two men.

Sand turned to Marcus, who was still looking overwhelmed by what was happening. "Kari knows how to surprise someone, I'll give her that," the wizard remarked with a smile.

"You can say that again, Sand," the harbourman said, with feeling. "I didn't expect this when I asked about some armour."

"I'm sure you didn't expect that Kari would take an interest in yourself and Neeshka the way she has," the wizard replied. "The woman is unpredictable, but she has a good heart, and she's up to what she does best: making Nasher's life interesting. Whether you know it or not, both of you have drawn the attention of the leadership of Neverwinter." Sand paused a moment, considering his next words. "Usually that's considered bad, but in your case, given you serve the Watch and the right side of the law, you have nothing to fear, and neither does Neeshka." He shrugged. "She may have an interesting background, but don't we all?" Sand asked with a smile; then the moon elf became serious. "The downside is that you can expect promotion to come your way sooner rather than later, so be ready. Also, Lord Nasher is no fool and isn't above manipulating the situation to favour him and the city as a whole, so that's another thing to be aware of. That said, Nasher is a fair man and rewards those who serve him well. He hasn't ruled this city and kept Luskan at bay all these years without knowing how to play all the angles. Keep that in mind and both of you will go far within Neverwinter."

Marcus just nodded as he tried to take in what the moon elf was telling him. "Why are you telling me all this, Sand?" he asked.

Sand smiled. "Let's just say that I know far more than I want to on how politics in Neverwinter works, so I thought it prudent to pass on some advice."

The wizard did not mention one more reason he was assisting in this latest scheme: he wanted to make Sir Nevalle look like a fool. _Which shouldn't be all that hard,_ he thought. Ever since the wizard had arrived in Neverwinter, he'd hated dealing with the captain of the Nine. There was something about Nevalle that annoyed Sand's sensibilities.

"Thank you, Sand, very much." Marcus said gratefully.

The wizard waved his hand dismissively. "What did I say about thanking me? It's just embarrassing."

"Have it your way then, wizard," the harbourman said good-naturedly. "Do you know where Helm's Hold is, by chance?" Marcus asked.

"I do," Sand said with a nod. "It lies southeast of the city, less than a day's ride, just within the Neverwinter Wood. From what I've heard, it hasn't suffered as badly as Neverwinter did in the war, but the place isn't what it was. Why do you ask?"

"Because that's where I was raised," Neeshka said with quiet contempt from behind them.

* * *

Casavir stood before the entrance to the Hall of Justice. After he'd managed to calm Duncan down (though, truth to tell, he still wondered if his words would have any effect on the half-elf), the paladin had felt Tyr's call, so here he was, for better or worse.

He entered the temple and slowly walked up to the altar where Prior Hlam stood.

"Oleff wishes to speak to you, Casavir," Hlam said, in his ever calm voice. "He's in his office." The paladin just nodded and went to walk past the Prior. "It's good to see you back, Casavir," Hlam said.

It didn't take him long to reach the Judge's office. Oleff looked stern.

"So, you've managed to survive the orcs of Old Owl Well I see, Casavir," Oleff said by way of greeting. "I'm glad you've made it back alive. Nasher isn't all that happy about your actions, but he has more important things to consider than one paladin who didn't agree with a decision of his and who was bull-headed enough to charge off and do something about it before events forced Nasher's hand."

Casavir hung his head slightly. "I did what I felt was the _right_ and _just_ thing to do. I could not stand idly by and let the orcs swarm all over the Well when our city's settlers had asked for help."

"I know, old friend, and for what it's worth, so does Nasher. Not that he'd ever admit it…" Oleff said, as a smile formed on his usually stern face, "but you did the right thing and I'm happy to see my wayward paladin back within the Tyrran temple. Your safe return will also be good news to your mother, since she worries about you even more now that your father has passed on." Oleff added warmly as he took a chair and indicated to Casavir to do the same. "So, what will you do now that the orc chieftain is dead?"

Casavir smiled slightly. "It is good to know that mother hasn't changed despite the fact I do not visit as often as I should," the paladin admitted. "It seems Tyr may have already revealed to me my purpose, one that I'm more than happy to undertake." Oleff raised an eyebrow at that, but let Casavir continue. "I met and joined up with a Neverwinter watchman and his interesting companions, one of whom is a female tiefling…" Casavir trailed off, unsure just how to explain everything to Oleff.

The judge smiled knowingly. "Ah, so you've met the harbourman and his tiefling lady friend? What do you make of them, Casavir?" he asked.

The paladin only looked slightly surprised as he recalled Marcus mentioning something about the Tomb of the Betrayers. "I'm still unsure of what to make of them… but I can say with certainty that the love that exists between them is strong indeed and will hopefully serve them well." Casavir paused a moment, collecting his thoughts. "I feel as if Tyr wants me to act as a mentor to them when they require it. Marcus has already asked me to do this, but not directly. He wished to know if I'd like to remain in his adventuring group."

Oleff considered that for a moment, then nodded. "It does seem as if Tyr has placed a path before you, Casavir. May He guide your steps, old friend." Then Oleff smiled. "And it's good to see you back, too."


	39. Chapter 39

"What's wrong, Neesh?" Marcus asked as he and his tiefling companion walked along the waterfront. Ever since they'd left Sand's shop, Neeshka had been giving the harbourman the silent treatment. That, and the way her tail was swinging wildly, told Marcus that he was in trouble for something. _Perhaps asking Sand about Helm's Hold wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done_ , he thought to himself.

"Neesh?" Marcus asked again, worried.

Neeshka stopped and turned on the harbourman so suddenly he didn't have time to react before her right hand slapped him hard across the face. "Ow! Neeshka!" Marcus cried, shocked. "What in Torm's name was that for?" he asked, perplexed.

"Like you don't know!" Neeshka snapped, ready to slap him again, but with her left hand. Marcus grabbed both her arms by the wrists; he didn't fancy getting slapped silly. "You told me I could trust you, Cole!" she screamed. "I thought I could trust you, but you lied to me like everyone else!" the tiefling yelled, not caring who overheard her.

Marcus looked at her, totally confused. "What have I done to make you to think that, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that!" Neeshka snarled. "You asked Sand about Helm's Hold, you blockhead. Why did you do that, huh? Answer me that, Cole! Why?"

The harbourman sighed. "If I've known it would cause you this much distress, I'd never have asked about it. All I know it's part of your past, what made you who you are and I, well… we really don't know each other that well, do we?" he asked.

Neeshka just nodded her head. Her old defence mechanism kicked in: _if it got too hot, run away._ The harbourman had totally forgotten about her tail, and she now used it to slap him again. Marcus was so shocked that he let go, and that was exactly what Neeshka wanted as she ran off down a side street and vanished from his sight.

"Neeshka!" Marcus yelled… but it was in vain, she was already out of sight. "Agh! Damn it to the hells..." he muttered, as he slowly made his way back to the _Flagon_. "Oh, Duncan is just going to lap this up. I can hear his 'I told you so' speech even now," the harbourman remarked darkly to the empty streets and the wind.

* * *

Marcus was not a happy man when he walked into the Sunken Flagon. He was angry at himself for totally misreading Neeshka's reaction to the subject of Helm's Hold. He couldn't be mad at her, though, he found. Disappointed in her reaction, yes, but not mad. _The road to the hells is paved with good intentions,_ he thought ruefully as he stalked through the common room, making his way to the basement of the Inn. The harbourman knew he'd get no work done on Neeshka's shortbow, even though he had all the information he needed. Marcus just needed a bolt hole to try and sort things out in his head before he went and tried to find his wayward girlfriend. He hoped she didn't do anything too crazy in the meantime.

Both Elanee and Khelgar, sitting in the common room, had seen the dark expression on their leader's face and it was clear he was upset about something. Given the fact that Neeshka was missing, she most likely had something to do with it. Had they had a falling out?

Khelgar rose from his seat to follow the harbourman, but Elanee stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "No, Khelgar, leave him be. He needs to think this through before talking to someone," the druid said.

The dwarf nodded. "Alright, but you better tell that busybody innkeeper as well." Khelgar was looking toward Duncan, who was following the harbourman.

* * *

Marcus sat quietly on a stool in front of the workbench, looking and feeling glum. _How in the hells am I going to fix this?_ he thought. _Neeshka's mad at me and all I wanted to do was get to know her better. I think there was a reason why you stayed away from women. You don't know what you're doing, do you, Cole?_ The harbourman smiled slightly. _Though Neeshka seemed to think you were doing alright until this… ah! Women_! Marcus sighed.

"Are you alright, lad?" Duncan asked slowly.

Marcus turned his head slightly. "Took you long enough to come and gloat, I see," he said flatly.

"Gloat… What?" Duncan asked, a little confused.

Marcus spun the stool round so he was facing the half elf. "Oh, don't give me that, Duncan," the harbourman snapped. "It's pretty damned obvious Neeshka and I had a fight. So it looks as though you were right! Tieflings aren't to be trusted!"

"Well, I did try and warn you, lad…" Duncan started.

" _I'm_ not finished yet, Duncan," Marcus said, cutting in. "I'm just getting warmed up!" he said, spinning the stool back so he was facing away from the innkeeper. "The fight wasn't her fault, it was _mine_. I asked something I shouldn't, and now Neesh has run off somewhere." He sighed. "I just hope she doesn't do something really silly before I can find her. That's going to be a mission in itself."

"Lad, let her go… she's not worth it." Duncan said, not realising the bear he'd just poked.. "She's only a half demon, after all."

 _And that,_ Marcus thought angrily, _is the problem._ "I can't just let her go, Duncan, because she _is_ worth it," the harbourman said, his voice tightly controlled. He was also controlling the urge to knock the innkeeper flat on his back. "I love her, Duncan. Not that I'd expect you to understand that particular concept."

Duncan's eyes grew in size. "Love her?" he asked, not sure he'd heard correctly. "You can't be serious, lad, she's a half-demon!"

"And _Neeshka_ was raised by priests of Helm, which is why she's as screwed up as she is," Marcus snapped back. "I am serious, and I do love her."

"Marcus, lad, listen to yourself!" Duncan said incredulously. "You're telling me you're in love with a _demon_ girl?"

The harbourman's patience ran out. He stood suddenly, turned to face Duncan and threw a right hook. It was dead on, hitting the support post next to the innkeeper's head. Both men winced at the cracking sound as the knuckles in Marcus's right hand gave way.

"You'd better leave now, Duncan," Marcus said calmly, as he winced, sitting back down to nurse his injured hand.

* * *

Neeshka hadn't known where she'd run to: she'd just ran. But now, after getting her bearings, she was surprised to find herself near one of the temples in the city. Much to her greater surprise, her feet brought her to the temple of Torm. The irony wasn't lost on the tiefling: the man she'd just had a fight with was a follower of Torm. _Are the gods trying to tell me something?_ Neeshka asked herself. She had never been one for taking much stock in the gods, but then again, with her upbringing, was it any wonder?

Neeshka just stood at the base of the steps of the temple, looking up for a few minutes, before she scaled the steps and entered the vestibule. _Well, here goes nothing, s_ he thought.

* * *

Serena looked up from the desk where she was working at the sound of the temple's main door opening, and was slightly surprised to see a young female tiefling enter and walk to an empty pew near the back of the temple. Two of the Temple knights looked at Serena questioningly, as she was the highest ranking priestess present. She even outranked the full-time priests of the Neverwinter temple.

Serena stood, shaking her head: they were to leave the tiefling be. She walked to where the young tiefling sat, her plate armour hardly making a sound. Her sixth sense had been nagging at her to go to the City of Skilled Hands and she'd learned a long time ago to trust it. Serena had arrived in Neverwinter several months earlier and since then she'd been bored out of her mind.

Serena's sixth sense was going into overtime the closer she got to the tiefling. _Was she the reason or linked to it?_ The woman looked up momentarily and smiled. Were the gods subtly pulling her strings again? If so, she far preferred Torm to be doing it rather than her long dead and unlamented 'father', Bhaal. Though, truth to tell, Serena would be happy to live out the rest of her days in anonymity, for she still retained her Bhaal powers. However, since when did Serena Darkstar of Candlekeep, the hero of Waterdeep and a child of Bhaal, blend into the background? She was _just_ a little too well known to fade away.

"Not everyday I see a tiefling in a temple, you know, dear." Serena said with a smile. She wished that Valen were here, but he was in Sigil, yet again. He was too much the planar to remain anywhere on the Prime for too long. "Mind if I join you?" she asked. "Looks as though you could do with an ear to listen to your woes."

Neeshka looked up at the sound of a woman's voice to see a tall and slender human woman; she easily stood at six foot. She wore what was obviously very expensive plate armour that seemed to glow softly under the lighting in the temple. The woman's dark brown hair was untied and flowed about her shoulders and down her back, and her emerald green eyes sparkled with life. Neeshka also noticed a holy symbol of Torm hanging around the woman's neck, so she was most likely a priestess.

"Huh? Well, I guess so. It's your temple, after all," she said.

The woman chuckled slightly as she sat down. "Not really. I'm far from home, just passing through. I'm Serena. So, what seems to be the matter…?" she asked gently.

"Neeshka," the tiefling replied. "Well, my…. boyfriend and me had a fight. Thought I could trust him, but no, I couldn't," she said gloomily.

"Hmm," Serena said, thoughtfully. Relationship advice—now _this_ was something she did not have to give very often. "What did you fight about, may I ask?" Serena was intrigued by this. She couldn't help but wonder about Neeshka's mystery man.

"Well…" Neeshka started, unsure. "He was asking about Helm's Hold… and that's not a place I want to remember, you know? Grew up there and it was the hells, as far as little old me was concerned."

"Why do you think he was asking about it?" Serena asked.

"Told me he wanted to know me better, as we really don't know each other all that well." Neeshka shrugged. "Guess that's true. I'm new at this relationship stuff." She eyed Serena a moment before she kept going. The woman still seemed interested and concerned. "We've been travelling together for a couple of months, I guess, and we've gotten really close." Neeshka smiled, in spite of herself. "Been really nice having someone hold me at night and to wake up with them in the morning." Her smile faded. "Not that we can do that here in Neverwinter, thanks to Duncan."

Serena laughed lightly, as she was struck with the similarity of it all. "You know… this reminds me of something that's happened to me," Serena said.

"Yeah?" Neeshka asked eagerly.

Serena gave a nod. "Yes. It was a few years ago now and I'd gotten mixed up in some adventure I'd rather not have, but it worked out well enough. Got to meet some old friends, Vicky and Sol. Also made some new ones, and met my husband, though he didn't trust me as far as he could have thrown me when we first met." Serena chuckled. "I took to calling him 'Mr. Tall, Dark and Suspicious'. Drove Valen daft, that did." She sighed happily. "But somewhere amidst all the fighting and running, we ended up trusting each other- and more besides." Then Serena grinned wickedly. "It wasn't easy for Valen to trust someone, him being a tiefling, you see. He'd been in the Blood Wars for many years and that had coloured his character, but I managed to find the man under the beast. It was, however, far from easy."

Neeshka's eyes grew wide and her mouth open and closed several times. "Oh… um… wow," she said. "So are you saying I should give the harbour boy another chance?"

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Harbour boy, eh?" she asked with an amused smile. "What did the poor man do to get that name?"

Neeshka giggled. "Marcus is from West Harbour and they're called Harbourmen so I took to calling him 'harbour boy'." Then she smiled. There was something about this woman that made her at ease. "He calls me Neesh and sometimes sweetheart, which I really like, but I'm mad at him right now, you know?"

Serena placed a hand on the tiefling's shoulder. "You're allowed to get mad at each other: it's part of this 'relationship stuff'. But don't let it ruin things between you. You two are just starting out, by the sounds of it, and romances on the road aren't easy. Believe me, been there twice now," Serena admitted. "But if you work at it, a love forged amidst the heat of battle is a very tough thing to break." Serena stood and offered the tiefling her hand. "Come, let's get you back to your harbour boy," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Neeshka sat there a moment, unsure of what to do, and then she grinned and took the battle priestess's hand.

* * *

Casavir knew almost as soon as he'd set foot within the Sunken Flagon that something wasn't right. Both Elanee and Khelgar were sitting at a table looking very worried. The dwarf was occasionally looking at Duncan with an accusing expression and the innkeeper in turn was doing his best to look inconspicuous.

The paladin walked up to his two travelling companions. "What's the trouble?" he asked, concerned.

"It's Marcus and Neeshka," Elanee replied, frowning. "It seems they've had a fight of some sort. Marcus is in the basement, brooding, most likely trying to figure out what to do. Duncan…" the druid sighed, "… hasn't helped matters, it would seem, as he went to talk to him and I think their words were heated again. He came back looking rather pale."

Casavir nodded. "Best if I go and see what is troubling our young leader, then." As the paladin went in search of his wayward companion whom he had already became rather fond of, he allowed himself a small smile. He hoped he would be worthy of Marcus's trust.

* * *

"What's been going on, my friend?" Casavir asked when, after descending to the basement, he spotted Marcus sitting on his work stool, looking glum and nursing his right hand. It looked painful, bloodied and slightly swollen.

"Oh, hullo, Casavir," Marcus said rather distracted. "Not much, really… just had a fight with my girlfriend, who ran off and is somewhere within Neverwinter. Then Duncan had to come and have his say, of course, which is when I broke my hand. When I punched that support pillar instead of his head, that is." The harbourman nodded at the offending piece of timber and stone.

The paladin sighed as he carefully took Marcus' injured hand and murmured an incantation to heal it. Pale blue light glowed for an instant around his fingers. "So… what did you and your lady fight about?" he asked.

"Shortly, Helm's Hold," Marcus said, as he experimentally flexed his healed hand. "Thanks, Casavir, that's much better," he said with a smile. "Anyway, I've misjudged Neesh's reaction to her old home really badly. I knew she wasn't that thrilled about the place, but I had _no_ real idea how much resentment she had, until she slapped me silly and ran off." The harbourman sighed. "We really don't know each other that well, even though we've been living out of each other's pockets for the past couple of months. Now, I've put my foot in it and… I don't know how to fix it."

The paladin only nodded. _I am the last person you'd want to ask for relationship advice,_ he thought sourly. "And Duncan?" he asked aloud, playing for time.

The harbourman rolled his eyes. "Well… Duncan was only too pleased to hear we'd had a fight. Told me that I should let her go and that she wasn't worth it." Marcus was getting annoyed just thinking about it. "What _really_ gets me is that I can just bet if Neeshka were an aasimar and not a tiefling, then there wouldn't be all this drama." He sighed. "I told Duncan that Neesh was worth it and that I love her. That's when I broke my hand, after Duncan said the wrong thing to me." The harbourman looked at Casavir, a very sombre expression on his face. "And you know, that's the scary truth. I _love_ Neeshka. I don't know exactly how or why that happened but I _do_. Sometimes, if I dwell on it too much, I have some pretty unpleasant dreams as to what _could_ have happened when Khelgar and I first met her near Fort Locke." Marcus sighed. "I'm not sure which ones are worse. The ones where I fail to save her and she's killed in front of me, or the ones where we arrive to find her already dead or dying on the roadside." The harbourman shook his head to clear the unwanted images, and then he looked at the paladin. "Am I losing my mind, Casavir?" he asked. "Or is this what love does to someone?" Marcus asked, looking lost and vulnerable.

The paladin sighed inwardly. _I've got my work cut out for me,_ he thought. _Well, nothing for it…Let's_ _deal with the easier things first and work from there_. "No, you're not losing your mind, Marcus," Casavir said. "But they are just dreams, nothing more. They do, however, happen to reflect your fear of losing the woman you've come to love. There is nothing wrong in this, but do not let them control your actions," the paladin said. _Now for the harder issue,_ he thought. "As to the matter of your fight with Neeshka, I'm afraid I have little advice to give, except that usually in situations like this, one of the affected parties will seek out the other in time." The paladin stood up and put a hand on Marcus' shoulder. "You are best waiting for Neeshka to return here in her own time. Trying to find her within Neverwinter's walls would be next to impossible: she knows this city better than any of us."

Marcus nodded at the wisdom of the paladin's words. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he sighed. "I just hope she doesn't do anything too crazy in the meantime. I don't think I could forgive myself if anything bad happened to her, you know?"

* * *

Neeshka, followed by Serena, entered the Sunken Flagon. The first thing the tiefling noticed, almost right away, was the relieved expression on Elanee's face. Khelgar, who was sitting next to her, was waving the tiefling over with his trusty tankard in hand.

"Ah, good thing you're back, lass!" Khelgar shouted. "Your lad is in the basement with Casavir. I'm sure he'll be pleased to know you're back, no matter what's happened. He's been worried about you," the dwarf said, a bit less loudly after Elanee cast him a warning look.

"It is good to see you've returned safely, Neeshka," the druidess said in agreement. "Who is this with you?" the wood elf asked, indicating Serena.

The battle priestess spoke up. "Serena Darkstar, Battle Priestess of Torm, at your service," she said with a small bow.

"Torm?" Khelgar asked with a frown. "Isn't that Marcus's…"

"Yes," Neeshka cut in softly. "Yes, he is."

Serena merely raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"Be wary of Duncan, Neeshka," Elanee warned. "I suspect he's already made trouble. He can't leave well alone."

Neeshka nodded, with a slight smile. "Thanks, tree worshiper… and you too, barrel-house." Both the wood elf and dwarf smiled at their tiefling friend at that. They knew she was going to be alright if she was calling them names.

Neeshka then turned and, squaring her shoulders, started toward the basement of the Inn. She'd have to pass Duncan to get there, however.

The innkeeper scowled as Neeshka walked toward him. Duncan didn't take notice of the tall, armour-clad human woman who walked a pace behind the tiefling. "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here, demon girl," Duncan said. "Especially after what you've done to my kin."

Neeshka's eyes sparkled. "As far as I know, Duncan, I haven't had the chance to do anything _with_ the harbour boy who _isn't_ your kin." She might be upset, but she could still play mind games. She grinned wickedly. "Although it hasn't been for the lack of trying, you know? He's too much the gentleman. Doesn't want to take advantage of me."

Duncan's eyes bulged at the implications of what the tiefling was saying. "Why, you little demon… I ought to toss you out of this Inn and change the locks!"

"Like _that'd_ keep me out!" Neeshka said, with a snort. "And if you lay as much as a hand on me, you know the harbour boy would gut you like a fish!" she snarled. "Out of the way, Duncan, I'm going to see Marcus."

The innkeeper just folded his arms. "No way in hells am I letting you near my kin, demon girl."

"Agh, hells, hells, hells!" Neeshka cried. "I don't have time for this!" She slapped the unsuspecting innkeeper with the tip of her tail, hard, across the face.

Duncan' shock didn't last long and he was about to strike the tiefling with the open palm of his left hand when it was stopped in a grip hard as iron. The innkeeper looked and saw that a _very_ feminine hand held his wrist securely. As his gaze travelled from the hand to its owner, he saw the human woman he briefly spotted walking in with the tiefling. The look on her face said he was in trouble.

"You will _not_ lay a hand on her, innkeeper," Serena said calmly. "This matter is between Neeshka and Marcus _alone_. You would do well to stay out of it." She let go of Duncan's wrist, then turned toward Neeshka a little. "Come, dear, let's see about meeting this harbour boy of yours, shall we?" Serena asked as she guided the tiefling towards the basement of the inn.

* * *

Both Neeshka and Serena made their way down to the basement. For a woman who was wearing plate armour Neeshka was impressed at how quietly Serena could move. They soon saw Marcus sitting on his work stool with Casavir standing nearby talking softy. From what they could make out of the conversation it was clear that the harbourman was worried about his missing girlfriend.

Serena took one look at Marcus and she knew that _he_ was the one that her sixth sense had been nagging her about. _Here we go again,_ she thought. _Before too long, I'm going to get drawn into this._ Then she smiled. _At least I won't be bored._ The battle priestess gave Neeshka slight push. "Go on," she whispered.

Neeshka took a few steps toward where the men were. "Hey, you," she whispered softly.

Both Casavir and Marcus turned at the sound of Neeshka's voice. The harbourman stood up, slowly, a smile of relief forming on his worried face.

Marcus took several paces towards the tiefling. "Hey yourself," he replied. "Just so we are clear: are you here to slap me silly again, or can we talk now?" he asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

Neeshka grinned. "I could do the slapping thing if you really wanted me to, you know, harbour boy," she said playfully. "But I think we need to talk…." She swallowed. "So, sorry I slapped you and ran off."

Marcus found himself shaking his head. "Oh no, you don't, sweetheart. If anyone needs to say sorry, it's me. I'm the one who stuck his foot in it by asking about Helm's Hold. I could have done that better and with more tact." The harbourman paused as he ran a hand through his hair. "But this is the first serious relationship I've been in so it's all new, you know?"

Neeshka nodded as she closed the distance between them and hugged her harbour boy. "Yeah…same for me. That's why I acted the way I did. I fell back on what I knew: if in doubt, run the hells away." She looked up at Marcus. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes." Marcus said simply, as he kissed her. "But the question is: can you forgive me?"

Neeshka nodded. "I think that's a 'hells, yes'," she said, and, not to be outdone, she kissed him back.

Serena stood by the stairs, looking very pleased with herself. "Thank you for bringing Neeshka safely back to us," Casavir said, as he joined her.

"My pleasure," Serena said. "I don't get to play guidance counsellor all that often." Then a playful smile formed on her lips. "And it does my heart good to see that I'm not the only one who can appreciate a tiefling for who they are and not what they are."

Casavir nodded. There was something familiar about this woman. "If I may be so bold?" Serena gave a nod. "There is something familiar about you that I cannot place. Have we met before?" the paladin asked delicately.

Serena grinned. "Casavir, isn't it?" The paladin nodded. "I think we may have met briefly at the induction of one of Lord Nasher's Knights a few years ago." She extended her hand. "Serena Darkstar, Grand Champion of Torm," she said, using her full title.

"Honoured to meet you again, my lady," Casavir replied, after he'd gotten over his shock.

"Don't you go all formal on me, I hate it," Serena said with a smile. Serena still considered herself the carefree kid from Candlekeep whose best friend was Imoen. She'd grown to like the good things in life, like fine wine, fine food and good company, but as far as formalities went she could do well without them. "Looks like they don't need us now," she said, amused, as she looked to where Marcus and Neeshka were.

"I don't…" Casavir begin. "Oh… I see what you mean," he said at the sight of the kissing couple.

"Indeed. Time for a tactical withdrawal, Casavir," Serena said as she turned to walk up the stairs. "They'll be along when they're ready."

* * *

"So, is this where we get to have some wild make up sex?" Neeshka asked innocently, her eyes full of mischief. Her fingers were playing with the buttons of the harbourman's shirt while her tail was caressing his butt.

Marcus swallowed, trying not to react to what Neeshka was doing and failing, as the tightness in his groin could attest to. "Gods, Neesh, don't say things like that, it's not a good idea," he murmured, trying to hold off the images of a very naked Neeshka, and what he wouldn't mind doing with said naked tiefling.

"I see what you mean, harbour boy," Neeshka smirked. "Is that a dagger down there or are you just happy to see me?" she asked, eyeing the bulge in the harbourman's pants as her hand reached down.

"Neeshka!" Marcus groaned in reaction. "So, uh, tell me, who was that woman I saw with you?" he managed to ask, trying to focus on anything but the tiefling and what her hands and tail were doing.

Neeshka's eyes sparkled. "Well, her name's Serena Darkstar…" she said. _Okay, you've tormented the poor man enough for now,_ she thought.

The harbourman's eyes grew in size. "Did you say Serena… Darkstar?" he stammered, surprised. "Are you certain?" _Thank the gods she's stopped getting me worked up, I was close to pinning her against the wall and tearing her clothes off,_ Marcus thought with relief. Though there was some small bit of regret mixed in with the relief, as he'd quite liked some of the images he'd had of his naked tiefling. Still, the harbourman didn't want to rush things again, not so soon after the Helm's Hold mix-up.

Neeshka nodded. "Yeah, that's what she told me on the way back here from the Torm temple…"

That just about did the harbourman in. "Hold on, after you ran off, you ended up at the Torm temple and met _Serena Darkstar_?"

"Yeah… is there a problem, harbour boy?" Neeshka was confused.

"No, no problem… I'm just surprised that you ended up at a temple for one thing… and… you have no idea who Serena Darkstar is, do you?" Marcus asked.

"Well I know she's a priestess," the tiefling said hesitantly. "And she's pretty cool too, as she's… get this… married to a tiefling named Valen," Neeshka whispered as if it were a big secret.

Marcus swallowed. "I didn't know that," he admitted. "But Serena Darkstar is the Grand Champion of Torm. In other words, she's just about as high as you can get in the church. She's a very powerful and influential person, Neeshka," he explained to his girlfriend. "When she chooses to be, that is, as she's a bit eccentric. She prefers to stay out of the public eye as much as she can. Why, I have no idea. I reckon not many people do."

Neeshka's eyes had gone huge. "Wow… um… that's overwhelming. She just came up to me and talked to me as if it were the most natural thing in the world."

Marcus chuckled. "From what I've read, that sounds like her. Very down to earth and easygoing with little time for formalities for the most part." He shook his head. "Come on, I want to thank her… if she's still here, that is. Then… we better pay Leldon a visit, don't you think?" he asked.

"Na, Leldon can wait another night," Neeshka said. "Though I do want to deal with him. I think we need to spend time just on us, you and me."

"You're right, Neesh, we've got some stuff we need to work through, but we can't do it here at the Flagon, not with Duncan around..." Marcus replied thinking. "How about an evening at the _Moonstone Mask,_ my dear?" he asked, as they walked hand in hand back up to the common room of the _Flagon_.

"The _Moonstone_ …" Neeshka said, her eyes wide. "That place doesn't come cheap, harbour boy. You sure you want to spend _that_ much gold on little old _me_?" she asked uncertain. _Not that I'd mind if you did,_ she thought.

Marcus grinned, his arm securely around her waist. "How many times do I have to tell you, sweetheart? You're more than worth it," he said, kissing her soundly.


	40. Chapter 40

"Smooth, Duncan, really smooth," Bishop said from his place at the bar. "You have a real way with the ladies, you know that?" the ranger said sarcastically.

"What the hells are you on about, Bishop?" the innkeeper asked.

"Oh come on, Duncan, don't be modest now!" the ranger said. "I mean you really impressed that cleric or whatever she is by almost hitting your kin's girlfriend." Bishop indicated Serena, who was sitting with Casavir, Khelgar and Elanee and was in the middle of telling them some story; every so often she gestured wildly. "Surprised she was so civil with you."

"Humph… shows what you know about women, Bishop," Duncan retorted. "And the demon girl _isn't_ my kin's girlfriend," he said testily.

"You're either blind or just don't want to see what's in front of you, Duncan," Bishop said, then sniffed. "What have you got against tieflings, anyway? You keep _me_ around and I'd have thought a tiefling would have been a step up, actually." The ranger smiled. "And I've got to say, she's got curves in all the right places."

"Oh gods, do you have to be so disgusting, Bishop?" Duncan asked. "And I've got nothing against tieflings. I just don't like them, that's all."

The ranger snorted at that. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Duncan," he said, as he noticed Marcus and Neeshka appear at the top of the stairs that led to the basement. "Anyway, how much gold did you want to put on the fact that the tiefling is your kin's girlfriend?" Bishop asked nonchalantly.

Duncan looked at the ranger, mystified. "What are you on about now?" he asked.

Bishop just pointed with the wine bottle in his hand and smiled. Duncan followed where Bishop was pointing and groaned. "Oh, no, I've failed," he moaned, for there were Marcus and Neeshka, walking toward where their friends sat waiting for them, arms around each other and looking for all the world like a couple.

"Oh, look who's come to join us!" Elanee said with amusement, as she noticed the young couple coming toward the table. All heads turned to see Marcus and Neeshka walk up with content expressions on their slightly flushed faces.

"Ah, I'm glad to see the two of you have made your peace with each other," Serena said, as she stood. "For the time being, at least," she added with a smirk.

Marcus looked a little uncomfortable, for he knew who Serena was. "Thank you, Grand Champion, for making sure Neeshka got back safely," he said, and bowed stiffly.

"Oh no, don't you start as well, Marcus dear," Serena said, amused. "I've already had to tell off your friend, the paladin," she said, waving a hand at Casavir. "It's Serena, or if you insist on some formality, then Miss Darkstar will do. I get enough of 'Grand Champion' as it is." Serena smiled. "I'm just glad I could help. If either of you need me for anything, or want to talk to me about anything…Well, you know where to find me." She turned to the assembled group. "Now, I'd better be getting back. It's been good to meet you all, and do me a favour? Keep an eye on those two?" She nodded towards Neeshka and Marcus. "Also for the love of Torm, keep that innkeeper away from them as well!" she said with a wink.

"We will do our utmost on both counts, Serena," Casavir said, smiling slightly.

Serena nodded, satisfied, and then, much to their (and Duncan's) surprise, she gave both Marcus and Neeshka a hug as a goodbye before she left the inn to return to the temple.

Marcus fell into the chair Serena just vacated and sighed. "That was… interesting," he said, looking stunned and feeling overwhelmed. It wasn't everyday that you got to meet a living legend, much less get hugged by one.

"I'm impressed at your ability to draw others to your side, Marcus," Elanee observed. "First there was Khelgar, then Neeshka, myself and Casavir." The wood elf's eyes shone. "And now, seemingly, you have the ear of the Grand Champion of Torm herself."

"Thanks, I think," Marcus said, still a bit shaky. "I'm having a hard time getting it to all sink in."

"You're not the only one, harbour boy," Neeshka said quietly. "She's not what I'd have expected from a priestess, you know? But then, I didn't have the best experiences early on."

"Yeah, so I've found out, the hard way," Marcus replied. "I'm taking Neeshka out for the evening, to the Moonstone Mask. We need some time to ourselves so we can talk things through," the harbourman told the group. "Not much chance of being able to do that here because of Duncan."

Casavir arched an eyebrow. "The Moonstone Mask is not cheap by any means, Marcus. However Ophala is the embodiment of discretion, so you both shall be in good hands."

"That's what I told him, but would he listen? Nooo," Neeshka said. "You've been to the Mask then, Casavir?" she asked, intrigued. It was the last place she'd have expected him to go.

"I have had reason to visit the Mask on the odd occasion," Casavir replied with a smile. "I may be a paladin, Neeshka, but my vows do not prevent me from partaking in female company from time to time."

Neeshka looked away, slightly embarrassed. To her, paladins and sex just didn't seem to go together.

"The two of you go and enjoy yourselves," Elanee said. "I'm sure we can deal with Duncan if need be."

"Thanks, El," Marcus replied as he stood. "Come on then, sweetheart, we're going to the Moonstone Mask."

* * *

Lord Nasher was seated comfortably in his easy chair, and seated across from him was Kari, a very contented smile on her face.

"You look very pleased with yourself, Kari," Nasher commented. "I take it your meeting with Neeshka went well?" he asked.

"It did go rather well, for the most part," Kari replied, "right up until Marcus, the poor boy, asked Sand about Helm's Hold. I think Neeshka wanted to knock him flat then and there." The rogue grinned. "That was before Marcus turned around and saw Neeshka in my armour. That took his breath away, so naturally she couldn't bring herself to slap him." Kari paused a moment. "After they left Sand's shop however..." she said, her eyes twinkling.

Nasher chuckled slightly. "I see. So apart from that hiccup, Neeshka seemed interested in the offer of becoming my new spymaster?" he asked.

Kari nodded slowly. "Yes, she seemed to be, though understandably she was having a hard time accepting what I was telling her. Marcus was supportive even though I don't think he fully understood what was going on. We'll just have to wait and see," she concluded.

* * *

"Marcus, Neeshka, what brings the two of you here at this hour?" Ophala asked with a smile.

"Well, we need a bit of time to ourselves, Ophala," Neeshka replied. "We, um, had a misunderstanding," she said, looking down at her boots.

"Oh Neeshka, child, what happened?" Ophala asked, concerned for her friend.

"I misjudged, very badly I might add, Neesh's reaction to my asking Sand about of Helm's Hold," Marcus said, looking a bit sheepish.

"Ah, if anything would upset Neeshka, any mention of that place would certainly do it," Ophala replied, understanding. "So, the two of you want a room to yourselves to kiss and make up, hmm?" she asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah, something like that, Ophala, and we might be able to have the heart to heart we need without certain meddling innkeepers," Neeshka said with a hint of bitterness.

"Well, I know just the room for the two of you," Ophala said. "However, Marcus, it will not be cheap," she told the harbourman. "Something I'm not sure a Watchman could afford."

Marcus smiled. "As I've told Neesh, she's worth every gold piece. Anyway, adventuring can be very financially rewarding. I should have the gold to cover everything."

"Yes, isn't that the truth?" Ophala remarked. "Alright, it will take a little while for me to get the room ready for you, so just enjoy the bar in the meantime. It shouldn't be too long."

* * *

Kari flopped into her favourite chair with a sigh. "What a day!" she said, looking over at Aarin. "I feel sorry for Marcus. Having a tiefling mad at you… I don't think that would be fun."

The dark-skinned man chuckled slightly. "They'll work their way through it, just as we did, love… and many more couples before us, I wouldn't wonder. Now…how did your meeting with Lord Nasher go?" Aarin asked, as he passed his wife a goblet of wine.

Kari took a drink before answering. "Ah… that's just what I needed." she said with a smile. "As to the meeting, it went well enough. Nasher seems pleased with the possibility that Neeshka may take the job." Her green eyes sparkled. "And he's been impressed by the young harbourman's achievements so far. I wouldn't be at all surprised if Nasher was thinking of some way to retain his services. Marcus may be young, but he's got a good head on his shoulders," Kari observed. "What really sold Nasher was Sir Callum's report from Old Owl Well… and you know how the Waterdeep emissary has been going on about his rescue as well."

Aarin nodded in understanding. "Indeed I do, Kari. But what do we do about the Sea Ghost, and the githyanki base within Neverwinter's walls?"

Kari frowned; her fingers tapped a dance rhythm against the goblet.

"Knowing Nasher, he'll have the Nine deal with the gith, but Brelaina would be just as likely to send Marcus and his friends after them." She looked at Aarin again. "The woman might be a little incompetent at times, but she isn't totally stupid. As for that Luskan ship that we're sure will have agents of the Hosttower on board…now, that should be entirely Brelaina's problem. She could send Marcus to the docks…" she shrugged, "… or Cormick, for that matter. Either one would be able to deal with the Sea Ghost easily enough."

Aarin nodded approvingly. "You, as always, have everything thought out, love."

Kari smiled playfully. "What can I say?" she asked. "I learned from the best, didn't I?" she said, as she beckoned her husband over.

* * *

"Where did Marcus and the demon girl take off to?" Duncan asked.

" _Neeshka_ and Marcus have gone out for the evening, Duncan," Elanee replied, mildly irritated by the innkeeper refusing to use the tiefling's name. "I very much doubt we will see them back here until the morning."

Duncan frowned. "Why? Where did they go, and what are they planning on doing?" he asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"We do not know, exactly," Casavir replied. "However it was clear they desired some time together to resolve the misunderstanding that had occurred. They felt they could not do that here with any ease."

Duncan almost looked offended. "They could've talked things through here. I run a safe enough inn," he said, indignant.

Khelgar snorted. "It's not the safety of the inn that had them worried, it was the fact that certain people might stick their nose in where it wasn't wanted, _again_."

"What are you trying to say, dwarf?" Duncan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"By Clangeddin's beard," Khelgar muttered. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" he asked. "They didn't want to run the risk of you poking your nose into their private affairs, so they've gone somewhere else so they can be together without worrying about you," the dwarf said, pointing an accusing finger at the innkeeper. "Before you ask, no, we're not telling you where they are."

Duncan opened and closed his mouth a few times before he walked off in a huff.

* * *

"Here we are, Marcus. I'm sure you and Neeshka will have a good evening," Ophala said as she showed her guests into one of her rooms.

Neeshka gasped in surprise. "Ophala... this is like... your best room," she stammered, looking around.

"It is, my friend, and you deserve some luxury," Ophala said, giving the tiefling's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Marcus was also lost for words as he took in the room, which was lavishly furnished with a large, luxurious looking double bed dominating the space. _Before the night's over, we'll be testing the bed out,_ he thought with a smile, thinking back to what Neeshka had been doing with her tail. The harbourman also noticed a fire blazing away in the hearth. He took note of a small table on which sat several bottles of wine, some cake, strawberries and a bowl of dipping chocolate. The room was illuminated by several candles strategically placed to give the best romantic effect.

"Thank you, Ophala. I'm sure Neeshka and I will enjoy ourselves," Marcus said.

"That, my dear, is the whole point," Ophala replied, smiling. "Neeshka is a dear friend of mine and I know she means a lot to you as well, Marcus. Treat her right and she'll reward you with loyalty and love." Ophala turned to Neeshka. "Same goes for you, my child, it works both ways. But enough of the lecture from your auntie Ophala," she said, chuckling. "I'll leave you young ones to it." With that, Ophala withdrew and closed the door.

"So, dare I ask about Helm's Hold, Neesh?" Marcus ventured as they sat down on a rug in front of the table that held the refreshments. "I know it's not on your top ten list of things to talk about, but I do want to know about you and what makes you, well, you," he said as he cut a piece of cake, then fed it to the tiefling.

"Ask the hard questions, why don't you, harbour boy?" Neeshka replied ruefully, with a mouthful of cake. "It's not something I can easily answer, you know?" _I could get used to being pampered like this,_ she thought. "There are a lot of not-so-great memories attached to it as well." She paused to feed Marcus some cake. "So… can we please not talk about it for now? I will answer when I feel that I can, okay?" the tiefling asked.

Marcus nodded his assent as he poured them both some wine. "I said you can trust me and you can. I won't force you to talk about it until you're ready, I promise you, sweetheart," he said with a smile as he noticed something. "Looks like some of that frosting made good its escape, can't have that now can we?" the harbourman asked as he leaned over and kissed away the frosting that was on Neeshka's top lip.

Neeshka giggled, looking at Marcus. "Now you've gone and gotten frosting all over your beard," she said. "Come here, silly, let's see what I can do to fix that," the tiefling said playfully as she kissed and licked away the frosting.

Marcus let out a low groan _. Gods, woman,_ he thought. _What are you doing to me?_ "Uh... I think though, Neesh, that you'll have to deal with Helm's Hold and what it represents one day before…. before you can move on with your life… with me," the harbourman said quietly, trying to stay focused and all too aware he could upset her again.

Neeshka pulled back and looked intently into the harbourman's eyes. "You're serious about wanting a life with me, aren't you?" she asked, not ready to believe it.

"Very serious, Neesh," Marcus replied, taking a sip of wine. "You are a very special woman, Neeshka of Neverwinter, and I'm hopelessly in love with you," he said as he took a strawberry, dipped it in the chocolate, and then offered it to his lady.

Neeshka blushed furiously as she bit into the offered berry. _I've never been treated quite like this before, it's really nice,_ she thought. "It worries me a little, the fact I may have go back there… not the most joyous thought." She then smiled. "But this time, I'll have my harbour boy to protect me, won't I?" she asked hopefully.

Marcus grinned as he pulled her into a hug. "Wild horses couldn't stop me from coming with you, sweetheart. No way in the hells will I let you go back there alone. I promise you," he said, kissing her soundly. "Now, let's get off that depressing subject, there's strawberries and chocolate waiting to be eaten." So saying, he offered Neeshka another chocolate coated berry.

* * *

In a nondescript building somewhere in the City of Skilled Hands, Torio approached the shade of Black Garius once again.

"Milord, the _Sea Ghost_ is due to put into port in the next few hours, but I came as soon as I received your summons," Torio said with a bow, though she wasn't happy.

"I would rather you not be surprised by the passengers, Torio. I have sent an apprentice of mine, Ahja, to accompany the agents aboard the _Sea Ghost_ ," Garius replied.

"Lord Garius... forgive me, but our infiltration of Blacklake leaves me little time to watch over a novice," Torio said, somewhat perturbed by this development.

"Ahja has not been sent to be your ward, Torio, and I do not want you distracted from your duties," Garius replied, clearly irritated.

"Things are under control, milord," Torio insisted, as she didn't want Ahja here. "The additional agents will be more than enough to accomplish the task."

"I do not wish it left to chance," Garius warned. "This... _Harbourman_ who has interfered with you and Lorne must be dealt with now, well before the ritual begins," he said distastefully. "Ahja is quite capable, and he is not burdened with multiple tasks. He will dispatch this nuisance before it inconveniences us again."

"I could lend your apprentice some help in the matter, milord, if only to oversee..." Torio began, as she didn't want to relinquish control.

"No. Provide him with whatever he asks, but do not involve yourself otherwise with his mission," Garius replied. "I need you focused on Blacklake, and the royal court. It would arouse too much suspicion if you were seen too close to the _Sea Ghost_."

"It shall be as you command, my lord Garius," Torio said, admitting defeat.

"See to it, then, Torio. We cannot afford another setback as we suffered at Old Owl Well... be mindful of that," Garius warned. "The ritual must not be delayed any longer," he mused, half to himself.

"I shall send Lorne to the _Sea Ghost_ , milord, to provide your apprentice with whatever he needs to carry out his duties," Torio replied. "If your apprentice is as capable as you say, I suspect our Harbourman will soon trouble us no longer." A slightly sinister smile appeared on Torio's face.

* * *

Marcus looked into Neeshka's eyes; they were both in bed, which was as luxurious as it looked. _Some might call me mad or insane for wanting to get involved with a tiefling,_ he thought. _Duncan is a prime example of that. But to me, Neeshka is just a woman like any other. My gut reaction on meeting her was to protect her as best as I was able, and I still want to do that,_ Marcus mused. _What I've come to realise, though, is that I want to know what made Neeshka the way she is. And even more sobering is the fact I'm very seriously considering spending the rest of my natural life with her, Torm willing_. Marcus smiled slightly. _I certainly hadn't planned on falling in love when Daeghun pushed me out of West Harbour._

"Neesh?" Marcus asked as he stroked her hair. "Why did it take you so long to slap me silly about Helm's Hold? Don't get me wrong, not that I enjoyed it, but it seemed to me that it was a somewhat…delayed reaction." It had been bothering him all day.

Neeshka blushed. "I told you, you're too distracting to be safe. Your reaction when you turned round to see me in Kari's generous gift…" The tiefling indicated the armour now lying on the floor. "Well, what's a girl to do, you know? Couldn't slap you then and there, had to take in the admiration when I had the chance, you know?" She grinned. "And your reaction was genuine too, it wasn't an act."

Marcus grinned as he put his arms around the tiefling. "So you're saying that if you get mad at me in the future, all I have to do is charm my way out of it?" he asked, a playful smile on his face.

Neeshka smiled back. "Oh no, harbour boy, it won't be as easy as that. You're distracting, but I still remembered why I was mad at you." Then her smile faded a little. "Marcus Cole, you have to be the most amazing man I've ever met. And possibly one of the most foolish to want a girl like me. I'm damaged goods, in case you hadn't noticed," she said quietly.

Marcus tilted her head up so he could see Neeshka's eyes. "I know you think that, sweetheart," he said softly. "But you deserve a little happiness in your life. We all do. I'm just beginning to see all the complexities that make you, you." He smiled a little. "Your upbringing has been far from easy, but you've come out of it well enough." Then the harbourman grinned. "Mine hasn't been all that great either, you know. I'm an orphan too. Even if I had a mother, she died a long time ago and I don't know who my father is."

"But you grew up in a village and were loved, weren't you?" Neeshka asked, slightly confused.

Marcus gave a shrug. "I guess so, yeah, but 'love' and 'Daeghun' don't exactly go together. He may well have been different when his wife was alive, I don't know," he said. "The loving part, that was Retta's area and, to a lesser degree, Georg's. Tarmas, our village wizard, made sure I could read, write and do math." The harbourman grinned. "Guess that's why I'm a bit of a know it all, as I've read virtually all of Tarmas's entire library over the years, and it wasn't just on magic. I'm sure the old grump bought some extra books over the years just to make sure that we, I mean Amie and me, had something to read. Not that our grumbling wizard would ever admit it if asked, but I'm sure he liked the idea of having someone in the village he could match wits with." Marcus sighed. "Daeghun made sure I knew how to track and trap, practical things like that… the rest of it he wasn't so great at, but I have no ill will toward him."

Neeshka looked a little wide eyed at her boyfriend. "Wow… at least you had people who cared about you," she whispered.

Marcus smiled. "And you have someone who cares about you, sweetheart," he said, as he kissed her. "I love you, Neeshka."

"I know," the tiefling said in between kisses. "And you won't let it me forget it, will you?" Neeshka asked hopefully.

"Not on your life, sweetheart," the harbourman said as he claimed his girlfriend's lips again, promising himself that he would make this a night Neeshka would never forget.


	41. Chapter 41

"Good morning, Lieutenant," Brelaina said as Marcus and company entered the Watch Post in the Merchant Quarter. "I hope your day off proved satisfactory?" she asked.

Marcus smiled slightly. "It turned out to be more… eventful than I'd thought it would be, but it was enjoyable all the same, thanks for asking, Captain."

Brelaina nodded. "Your efforts at the Docks have greatly improved the position of the Watch... but it has also drawn new predators," she said, getting down to the matter at hand.

Cormick, sitting quietly in a corner up until this point, snorted. "Predators from Luskan."

"We've run across some Luskans in the Docks already," Marcus said, with a frown.

"Luskan is one of our less... benevolent neighbours. We have had troubles with them in the past," Brelaina said carefully.

"You mean a war, Captain," Cormick said, being blunt. "The war we're _still_ trying to recover from. There's no need to hedge words when it comes to their kind." He seemed angry. "Now those Luskan cowards are attempting to take advantage of your success at the Docks to put spies in our midst."

"We have caught word that one of their agents is attempting to enter port on board a merchant vessel from Luskan, a ship called the _Sea Ghost_ ," Brelaina said, looking troubled. "Go to the Docks, and board the _Sea Ghost_. If there are Luskan agents aboard, then they pose a threat to the security of Neverwinter. I want their presence here _removed_ ," Brelaina stated firmly.

Marcus gave a nod of understanding.

* * *

When Marcus and his friends arrived at the _Sea Ghost,_ there was already a fight in full swing. From what the harbourman could determine, there was a group of dock thugs, the remains of Moire's gang perhaps, and the Luskans having an all out brawl. It was the sudden appearance of a Luskan mage that spurred Marcus into action, for the harbourman knew if the mage wasn't subdued quickly, they were all in a lot of trouble.

"Hnnh... and so it seems my prey was waiting for me. I yield, Harbourman," the mage said weakly.

" _I_ was your prey?" Marcus asked, somewhat surprised.

The mage chuckled lightly. "Indeed. My Master has grown impatient with the frequency with which you cross our path."

"I'm getting pretty impatient with you Luskans myself," Marcus growled.

The mage raised an eyebrow. "Luskan?" he asked. "Ah, you think my master and Luskan are one and the same. No, it is a sleight of hand, you see, where the left does not see what the right is doing... ...and the four Hosttowers do not yet see what the Master of the Fifth plots."

"Master of the _Fifth_ Tower?" Marcus asked, curiously. _I don't like where this is going,_ he thought.

The mage nodded. "Yes, Black Garius, my master. But he does not serve Luskan, not at all." He smiled coldly. "When Luskan finds out what he plots, they shall not be pleased, but by then, it will be too late."

Marcus had heard all he needed to as he grabbed the mage by the collar of his robe. "Start talking, mage, and you might just live. Why is Garius after me?" he demanded.

The mage looked frightened. "I am uncertain, but my understanding is that it has something to do with the silver shards you have," he stammered.

"Then you can take a message back to your master, Garius," Marcus said, rage evident. "If he wants the damned shards so badly, he can come for them himself, instead of sending mewling underlings." With that the harbourman sent the mage off the end of the wharf with a shove.

There was a loud splash and indignant spluttering. Marcus looked over the edge of the wharf to see the mage thrashing about. "If you want to make it back to Luskan, I suggest you start swimming, as it's quite a way." He then turned and walked back along the wharf. He still had to deal with the remaining dock thugs.

* * *

"Neeshka, why do you need to confront this Leldon?" Casavir asked over lunch. The paladin and been pondering this ever since Khelgar had mentioned him when talking to Duncan.

"We had a falling out after our last major job, over a year or so ago now," the tiefling replied. "I had to leave without my lucky coin and I want it back." She moved her food about the plate with the fork.

"Neeshka, I suspect there is much more to the story than a simple good luck charm," Casavir said, concerned.

"Well... there is, but I'm sure you don't want to hear all the sordid details of my past life. I'm not the most upstanding of people, you know."

Khelgar snorted at that. "So says the girl who served in the war and gave the Luskans what for. Come on, lass, we won't judge you."

Casavir gave the tiefling an appraising look at this piece of news. "You served in the war?" he asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Yeah, I guess so, sort of anyway," Neeshka said, smiling at the memory. "Cormick roped me in for a mission; it was very eventful, I can tell you that."

"Come on, Neesh, I've been wanting to ask why you want to get back at Leldon so badly. I'm inclined to agree with Casavir. There seems to be more to it than just your lucky coin," Marcus said, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," Neeshka replied. "When I left Moire's gang, I was on my own for a while. Then Leldon _noticed_ me." She made a face. "He was nice enough at first, but I knew what he was like. He's cruel, and kills his men without a second thought." The tiefling paused, collecting her thoughts. "But that wasn't the worst of it. He…." She swallowed. "…wanted me to, oh hells…"

Marcus looked at Neeshka for a few moments, his face unreadable. "Are you telling me, Neesh, that the slime ball made you his partner, and then expected you to _sleep_ with him, just because you were working together?" The cold fury was evident in the harbourman's voice, as was the disgust. _You're a dead man walking, Leldon,_ Marcus vowed darkly.

Casavir also looked appalled, as did Elanee. As for Khelgar, he looked as though he could kill the man with his bare hands.

Neeshka nodded slightly. "Yeah, like I'd degrade myself by sleeping with that bit of filth. I might be a lot of things, but _that_ desperate isn't one of them. I have my standards, you know." She looked away from the harbourman, ashamed. "Now you know why I've had a hard time believing you're the real thing, harbour boy," she said softly. Then she looked straight ahead and didn't focus on anyone as she spoke. "Leldon tried to be nice and charming, but I wasn't fooled. It was an act… and not a very good one. He's too mean and ruthless by nature. Then we had a falling-out. Guess he got sick of waiting for me to warm his bed, like I ever would!" Neeshka snarled. "That's when he hurt me the most. He just took all my stuff." She shrugged. "Now most of it I could replace, as it was just armour and weapons… but it was the few things I had that _meant_ something that I wanted back." She sighed. "My lucky coin, for one, that was given to me by someone who, I guess, was the closest thing I had to a dad. There were some other things too, but I'm not expecting to find those, since Leldon's either burned them or sold them, not knowing what they were." Neeshka began to cry.

Elanee got up, walked around to the tiefling and hugged her, trying to get her to calm down.

"Just how are you planning on dealing with Leldon, Marcus?" Casavir inquired, concerned by the dark look at that had settled on the harbourman's face.

"He's as good as dead when I get my hands on him, Casavir. He'll be six feet under, feeding the worms before the next dawn, if I have my way," Marcus replied, his voice flat and cold.

"Marcus, please consider what you're saying," the paladin urged. "What you're planning is _murder_. You cannot do that." Casavir was truly worried for the young man's soul.

"Is it murder, Casavir?" Marcus asked. "The man's a low life, and after the run ins we've had with Leldon's goons, the only way this is going to end is with me driving my sword into his chest. He's beyond reason. He tried to force himself on Neeshka," the harbourman said, furious. "I have to do this, for Neeshka's sake. I want Neeshka to have a fresh start, a new life with me." Marcus smiled slightly. "If she'll have me, that is. To do that, Leldon has to be dealt with _permanently_."

The paladin nodded slowly. Casavir could see that Marcus's judgment was being clouded by his love for the tiefling. "I cannot condone what you are planning," Casavir said slowly, and stood up. "So I shall not aid you in this, but I shall not try and stop you myself. I can understand your reasoning and desire to keep Neeshka safe, but it is my hope that you will come to your senses before you do something you will regret. You chose the side of justice when you joined the Watch. Do not forget that now."

"Don't worry, Casavir. I'll go with the lad and Neeshka, try and stop him from doing something he's sure to regret," Khelgar said. "Ironic, considering it's me who's usually the rash one."

"Thanks you, Khelgar. Marcus needs all the help he can get from his friends, help I cannot give him in this," Casavir replied before he walked away.

Marcus watched the paladin leave and after a few moments he let out a sigh. He then turned to Elanee, who had managed to calm Neeshka down. "It's up to you if you want to come, Elanee. I wouldn't think any less of you if you didn't." He smiled a little. "After all, what we're going to do isn't that legal, you know?"

The druid nodded. "I cannot go with you Marcus," she said. "As Casavir has said, what you are planning is murder. I too cannot condone that. Leldon is undoubtedly an unpleasant person, and not worth the space he occupies, but he never actually touched Neeshka," Elanee said. "She knew to keep herself safe from his unwanted advances."

Marcus hid his disappointment well at the druid's decision. "Can you go with Neeshka, Elanee? I don't like the idea of her being alone just at the moment and she may want a woman's ear too, if you know what I mean," the harbourman sounded concerned.

Elanee nodded. "As you wish, Marcus," the druid replied with a smile, as she stood with the tiefling. They both walked to Neeshka's room. Marcus, followed by Khelgar, both went to their respective rooms to get ready.

* * *

 _Love_ , Casavir thought as he walked towards his room, deep in thought, _was a powerful motivator for good or ill_. _How can I prevent Marcus from making such a grave error of judgment?_ the paladin asked himself.

Casavir had almost reached his room when he did a smart about face and hurriedly left the inn. _Why didn't I think of her sooner?_ he scolded himself. _If anyone can get through to Marcus, it is Serena. I pray that I am in time_. _I suspect that no matter what happens, Leldon would fight to the death, but that is no reason for murder._

* * *

Neeshka sniffed a little as she sat gloomily on her bed. "I've really gone and ruined things between me and the harbour boy, haven't I, Elanee?" she asked sadly.

The druid frowned. _What would make her think that?_ she thought, perplexed. "What do you mean, Neeshka?" she asked.

The tiefling looked up. "Didn't you hear what I said about Leldon?" she asked. The wood elf nodded. "Marcus isn't going to want me now. He really sounded angry, too." If Neeshka were honest, she found the single mindedness of Marcus's desire to eliminate Leldon a bit frightening. She had seen him get mad before, but this was different somehow.

Elanee sat next to the tiefling and put an arm around the younger woman. "Neeshka, why would think such a thing?" she asked, confused. "Marcus _loves_ you. At times it's all too obvious to see the way he feels about you," she said with a smile. Neeshka was just about to protest, but Elanee raised a hand to silence her. "He was angry at _Leldon,_ not you, Neeshka. We all were. The thought that Leldon would have used and mistreated you in such a way was appalling to us all, but Marcus felt it the most because he _loves_ you. Do you understand?" the druid asked.

Neeshka nodded, a bit uncertain. This was still all new to her. "I think so, tree worshiper. Not used to this kind of acceptance and understanding, you know?" she said. "Usually, by now, I'm running away from something or someone." The tiefling smiled weakly. "Instead, I find myself with real friends who care and… and a man who loves me. I'm still getting used to that." She looked up, eyes all big. Elanee wasn't prepared for what she said next. "But why doesn't Marcus want me?" she asked in a small voice.

The druid blinked several times while she thought of her reply. "Neeshka, you may find this hard to believe but Marcus does want you. I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes when he thinks that I don't see. The look of desire that creeps into his eyes when he watches you is deep indeed," Elanee said. "And have you not shared a bedroll and did he not take you out for a night at The _Moonstone Mask_?" she asked with a smile. Neeshka blushed a little and nodded. "See? But Marcus is an honourable man and he cares a great deal about you, so he will not do anything more until _you_ give him some indication that _you_ want him to."

Neeshka looked wide eyed at the druid. "Wow," she breathed. "I didn't think guys like that existed outside the pages of a book. But they do, don't they?" she asked. "The harbour boy really is that kind of guy, isn't he?" Elanee nodded. "And was he serious about what he said to Casavir about wanting me to have a new life with him?"

"Yes, he was very serious, Neeshka," Elanee assured the tiefling. "Even Duncan and his meddling will not stop him from giving you that." The druid smiled. "Marcus does not really care what others think of him and his choice of girlfriend, and that's likely to do with his upbringing, which was not traditional." Elanee stood. "Now I believe that you have to get ready to meet with Leldon, do you not?"

Neeshka just grinned a little evilly as her eyes sparkled. It was time for payback.

* * *

Marcus was busy checking his armour when Duncan walked in, a worried look on his face.

"What are you thinking, lad?" the innkeeper asked. "You're playing with fire and are going to get burned."

The harbourman sighed. _I really don_ _'_ _t want to have this kind of conversation with Duncan right now_ , he thought. "It doesn't seem to matter what I think, Duncan," Marcus replied testily. "It's more about what _you_ think." He looked at the innkeeper. "So, what's your problem with Neeshka, other than the fact she's a tiefling?"

"If she wasn't a tiefling, there wouldn't be a problem," Duncan muttered.

Marcus just shook his head. "That's what I thought. So what have you got against tieflings?" he asked. "Did one rob you blind or something?"

"I just don't like tieflings. Never have," Duncan replied, being belligerent. "Why are you getting so attached to a tiefling?" he asked.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I? Neesh is _definitely_ female." He couldn't help himself as he smiled a little suggestively. "I'm _pretty_ sure about that." Marcus wasn't disappointed in Duncan's reaction, for the innkeeper was going red and trying to say something. "She's lively and you can't help but notice her. Usually it's for the wrong reasons, though." Marcus grinned. "But that just makes her more interesting. She's a beautiful woman, too." The harbourman sighed. "Neeshka is troubled and haunted by her past. She's got a lot to deal with that she's never had the chance to, or the help to deal with."

"How can you call her a woman?" the innkeeper asked. "She's a tiefling, you know. Has fiendish blood, horns, tail, the whole bit!" Duncan cried. "And she's a thief, in case you'd forgotten!"

Marcus let out a long sigh. "It's true what they say. You can pick your friends but you sure in the hells can't pick your _relatives_ ," he said wearily. "Neeshka didn't ask to have a fiendish ancestor, but she does and has to live with the fact. And people like you do not help!" Marcus raised his voice. "And yes, I know full well Neeshka is a thief, though, if you're worried about her stealing anything of mine, well, it's a little late for that," he said as he belted on his longsword.

Duncan looked taken aback at the harbourman's casual admittance that the tiefling had stolen from him. Why wasn't he more worried? "What's that little horned demon pinched, lad? I'll make her give it back!"

Marcus almost laughed. "Duncan, calm down, would you? I'd have thought you knew what I meant, but apparently I'll have to be clearer. Neeshka has stolen my heart." He paused, and his face lit up with a smile. "And she is welcome to keep it, as I think I've stolen hers," he said, picking up his shield.

The harbourman walked out of his room, passing a red-faced Duncan, who was having great difficulty in breathing.


	42. Chapter 42

"Casavir, what brings you here?" Serena asked, concerned as she noticed the paladin's worried expression.

"It is Marcus. He has learned that Neeshka's former partner in crime, a man named Leldon, also had more… physical desires toward her," Casavir explained. "It has provoked a very strong protective reaction in our young friend, so much so that he is considering taking the law into his own hands and killing Leldon in cold blood." The paladin sounded as worried as he looked.

"That's not good," Serena commented with a frown. "What makes you so certain, Casavir?"

"Neeshka, Marcus and Khelgar have left to confront Leldon over a possession of Neeshka's, a good luck charm. However, I fear Marcus will simply kill Leldon, no matter what happens," Casavir replied.

Serena sighed, a slight smile on her face. _You, my young harbourman friend, are going to be no end of trouble now, aren't you?_ she thought. "And you were hoping I'd have better luck where you didn't quite succeed?" she asked.

Casavir smiled. "You seemed to have a dramatic effect on Marcus last time, my lady."

"Oh no, not you as well?" Serena asked, slightly dismayed. "First Anomen, then Valen, who I've never managed to cure of that, and now you. Please, Casavir, for the love of Torm, it's Serena," she said, with an amused smile at the paladin's befuddled expression. "I'm more than happy to help our young friend. Do you know where this Leldon can be found?"

"Thank you, Serena. As to where Leldon is, I am unsure but I believe it is somewhere in the merchant quarter."

"Well, then, we had better get a move on, if we want to stop Marcus from doing something I'm sure he'll regret," Serena said.

"Indeed, but I feel I must return to the Sunken Flagon. Duncan the innkeeper has been becoming more and more belligerent where the growing relationship between Marcus and Neeshka is concerned," Casavir stated, as they walked out of the Temple of Torm. "I feel I can better help Marcus by trying to defuse what is an unstable situation."

Serena nodded in understanding. "Good thinking. After my limited exposure to him, it's a very wise move. Thanks for coming to tell me, Casavir. I won't let you, Neeshka or Marcus down. I promise," she said, as she dashed off in search of the harbourman.

* * *

"Duncan, Duncan," Bishop said, with a shake of his head. "When are you going to learn that not everyone wants you prying into their affairs, no matter how well intentioned you are?" the ranger said, with just a hint of sarcasm.

The innkeeper glared at the ranger before speaking. "You don't understand, Bishop. The lad's young and doesn't know what he's getting into! I've been where he is and it didn't end well, I can tell you."

The ranger raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'you've been there'?" he asked carefully. "Are you saying that…?" Bishop stopped, and grinned slyly. "You old dog, you've been holding out on me all these years! And here I thought you were a boring, do-good adventurer-turned-innkeeper. Looks as though I was wrong." The ranger's grin grew. "Considering, it seems that you know all about tieflings of the female persuasion."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Do you really have to be so degrading, Bishop?" he asked. "Well, let me tell you right now, if you think I'm going to tell you what happened, think again." The innkeeper sighed. "I just don't want the lad to make the same mistakes I did."

"What mistakes, Duncan?" the ranger asked, incredulously. "Falling for a good looking woman? Wanting to be with her? What?" Bishop asked snidely. "If that's the case, you're a bit late. Your kin's already in over his head, and he doesn't seem to mind."

Duncan glared at the ranger. "What? Not you too?" he asked.

The ranger looked surprised. "Alright, Duncan, what in the hells are you on about?"

"That demon girl is not a woman, nor will she ever be, clear?" the innkeeper snapped. "She's a tiefling, and that's all she'll ever be," he said angrily.

Bishop was unsure how to react. In all the years the ranger had known Duncan, he'd never seen him this worked up about something. Whatever had happened, it would have to have been major.

"Take it easy, Duncan," Bishop said, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "You're going to damage something vital." He noticed that Casavir had returned to the inn. "Ah, don't look now, Duncan, but here comes that paladin. Time for me to leave," Bishop sniffed as he grabbed his wine bottle and slunk off to his usual table.

* * *

"I'm not in the mood for sneaking about. Screw Leldon. I want him to know I'm _coming_ for him," Neeshka said, her tail lashing about. They were outside Leldon's hideout, talking about just how they were going to tackle the crime boss and his minions.

Marcus grinned. "Don't see anything wrong in that… but what about the traps that Ophala mentioned Leldon had placed that… ah, react to tieflings?" he asked with a frown. A small voice deep inside of him was trying very hard to get his attention, telling him that this was all a very bad idea and that he should just go back to the Flagon before he did something he couldn't undo. The harbourman's frown deepened. _Neesh isn't safe as long as Leldon's walking._ If it came down to a choice between Neesh and the law, Marcus wanted Neesh to win. _Even if I know it's wrong, and every instinct I have is yelling no?_

Neeshka scowled. "Trust you to remember, harbour boy," she said with a sigh. "Guess I'll just have to disarm them."

"Dunno about that, Neesh," Marcus said, as he took a few steps closer to the tiefling, a playful glint in his eyes. "I could always carry you, sweetheart."

Neeshka grinned. "And just how would you carry me?" she asked.

The harbourman returned her grin with one of his own. "Like this," he said, as he put one arm round her shoulders and the other under her legs, and lifted her up so he was cradling her much like a husband would as he carried his bride across the threshold. It was easier to be light-hearted, and not think about what he was going to do once he was inside Leldon's hideout.

Neeshka had to bury her head in the harbourman's shoulder so she wouldn't giggle too much. "Marcus Cole, put me down now!" she demanded half-heartedly.

"Why?" Marcus asked a smile on his face. "Don't you like it?" he said. For a moment, in his mind Marcus saw himself holding Neeshka as he was now, but in a very different setting. For one, the tiefling was wearing a lovely and very expensive dress that made the most of her curves… Then the moment passed, and the harbourman tucked it away in a box marked 'Possible future with Neeshka'. It joined various other imaginings and thoughts he'd had involving the tiefling.

"No, just the opposite. I like it a little too much," Neeshka replied quietly. _What's he doing to me?_ she thought. _What am I letting him do?_

"Now, children," Khelgar admonished, with an amused glint in his eyes. "This is serious. You two can play later." _Are you having second thoughts, Marcus?_ the dwarf wondered.

Marcus sighed as he put Neeshka down with some reluctance. "Yeah… don't remind me. Glad I was able to lighten things a little. Guess you better do what you do best, Neesh," Marcus said with a grin. "Getting into places where we're not meant to be."

"Not so fast, Marcus dear. I need to have a word with you," Serena said, in a commanding tone.

* * *

Casavir approached Duncan with some uncertainty. The innkeeper's reaction to the growing relationship between Marcus and Neeshka was becoming more and more aggressive; the paladin knew if he didn't do something, it could end very badly.

"Duncan, may I speak with you in private, please?" Casavir asked.

The innkeeper nodded. "Sure. The back room is a good a place as any." Duncan led the paladin into the store room. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, as he closed the door and leaned against it.

"I wish to know what you have against Neeshka and her relationship with Marcus," Casavir said. "I have tried to stay out of this matter, but it is clear to me that if it is not resolved soon, it could end badly for all concerned."

Duncan let out a sigh as he sat down. _It might help to talk about it,_ he thought. _And this might be just the right person to tell it to._ "Alright, Casavir. I'll tell you but you may not like it." The innkeeper took a deep breath. "It was years ago, when I was adventuring, like Marcus is now. I met a tiefling lass…She seemed nice enough." Despite himself, Duncan smiled a little. "We became friends…hells, why beat around the bushes, I fell in love with her, I guess. I'm still not really sure what it was." His smile faded. "Then everything went wrong. We'd come to a large town and she began to act a little jumpy. I didn't think too much about it until some of the town guards came up and arrested her." Duncan looked up at Casavir. "Turned out she was a wanted criminal. Not just a petty thief, but an _assassin_ , a murderer." The innkeeper shuddered. "She protested her innocence, of course, and part of me wanted to believe her, but when she was tried the evidence was so strong, I didn't know what to think." Duncan then shook his head sadly. "All I could do was watch numbly as the following day she was hung. All the way up to the gallows she kept saying she was innocent."

Casavir nodded. Now he was getting somewhere, or at least he hoped he was. "And you think this is relevant for Marcus and Neeshka because…?" the paladin prompted.

Duncan looked up. "Don't you see? What if something like this happens with the lad? I don't think I could bear to see him go through what I did all those years ago."

"Duncan… Neeshka may be a thief but she is hardly a cold-blooded killer. If Neeshka were accused of such a thing, Marcus would do all in his power to prove her innocent." The paladin placed a hand on the innkeeper's shoulder. "Duncan, your tiefling friend could have been set up, you know. It wouldn't be the first time that someone has been found guilty of a crime they did not do. Tyr's justice is seldom invoked in the low crimes courts, for out-of-town adventurers with no connections." He looked into Duncan's eyes, hard. "So after your bad experience, you're willing to paint Neeshka with the same brush?"

"Tieflings are evil, you can't trust them!" Duncan snapped, almost as if quoting by rote.

"Marcus can trust Elanee or Khelgar, but not Neeshka?" Casavir asked with raised eyebrows. "Of course you can't trust everyone you meet. That would be foolish. But you _have_ to make a decision on what you know about someone, and I am sure you can trust Neeshka…." The paladin tilted his head to one side as he thought of something. "Wait…" he said slowly, understanding dawning. "You see in Marcus and Neeshka what happened to _you_ all those years ago and you're trying to stop her getting killed, aren't you?"

Duncan looked shocked. "What? No!" He stared at Casavir with trembling stomach—he hid from the truth long enough, but now it found him, through the quiet words of Tyr's servant.

"Duncan, it's time to let it go… to let _her_ go," Casavir said gently. "She may have been innocent, or guilty. You can't change the past. Stop punishing yourself for your own inaction. Stop punishing Marcus and Neeshka for what you did not do on that day. Let them be."

There was a long, drawn-out silence in the storeroom, and then Duncan drew a shuddering sigh and nodded. "I guess you're right, Casavir. So many years and so many regrets..." The innkeeper lifted his head. "Well, I guess have some apologising to do, don't I?" he asked.

Casavir could only nod. _So returning here was the right decision to make—I could help Neeshka and Marcus after all_ , he thought, and sent a quick prayer of thanks to his god.

* * *

"Grand Champion, what brings you here?" Marcus asked formally.

Serena almost smiled. "What did I tell you about using my title? Considering why I'm here, it's perhaps just as well," she said. "Marcus, your paladin friend came to me, worried about you. What are you thinking of doing? Not acting outside the law?" the battle priestess asked, concerned.

"No, we're simply retrieving some stolen property of Neeshka's," Marcus replied.

Khelgar snorted. "That's not _all_ you're thinking of doing, lad."

Serena folded her arms. "Come on, young man, I want the truth."

"Well, if Leldon meets with an accident, I don't think many people would miss him," Marcus said, off hand.

"Okay, that's what I was afraid of," Serena said with a frown. "Marcus, dear, you need to hear a little story, about me." The battle priestess looked the harbourman in the eyes. "Not so many years ago, I hunted a man out of both revenge and necessity. It almost cost me more than I care to think about, but at last, the man I'd spent months tracking down was dead at my feet. My victory, however, was a hollow one," Serena explained, her eyes sad with past memories.

"Hollow in what way?" Neeshka asked, puzzled.

"I may have regained what was taken from me, but my revenge, that was hollow. His death didn't make me happy nor bring me peace. If anything, it made me pity him. Ironic, considering what he put myself and Imoen through," Serena said with great sadness. "The man I'd sworn revenge on had destroyed himself long before I'd ever met him. I was merely the one who ended his mortal suffering." The battle priestess shuddered a little. "His fate in the Abyss is something I try not to think about. The point I'm trying to make, Marcus dear, is that killing out of revenge, or in your case love, is rarely a good idea."

Marcus's shoulders slumped in defeat. _Thank Torm Serena arrived when she did, as her words are the kick up the backside I needed,_ he thought. "I... yes, you're right, Serena. I think I knew it wasn't right as well, but my desire to protect Neesh kind of took over," the harbourman admitted, feeling somewhat ashamed.

Serena smiled. "There's nothing wrong in wanting to protect those we love, Marcus dear, but like with most things there's a right and a wrong way to do it," she said, relieved that her speech had gotten through to the young man. "Now I'm sure if you think about this for a few moments, you'll come up with a more proper way to reclaim Neeshka's stolen property."

"Well, I guess we could go and talk to Captain Brelaina," Marcus suggested. "We've still got to tell her what happened at the Sea Ghost."

Neeshka made a face. "Oh sure, I can just see _her_ letting us waltz into Leldon's to get my lucky coin back. Hello, I was his _partner_ , remember? I'm actually surprised she hasn't wanted to lock me up before now," the tiefling complained.

"Huh, can they _prove_ that you were his partner, lass?" Khelgar asked.

"Don't really know, barrel house," Neeshka said, deep in thought. "I doubt it, I didn't go around advertising the fact I'd joined up with that scum bag."

"It seems to me, Neeshka dear, that a solution to your problem has presented itself," Serena replied. "However, Marcus, you need to be careful to not do anything rash. It's hard, I know, when someone close to you is involved, but sometimes you have to take a step back and see the whole picture. Promise me that you'll try?" she asked.

"I'll do my best Serena, and thank you for saving me from myself," Marcus said gratefully.

Serena shook her head and smiled. "You saved yourself, Marcus; you knew it was wrong, and all I did was point the way. If you need me, I'll be always ready to listen and do what I can," she said, before the battle priestess took her leave of the three friends.

* * *

"Ah, Lieutenant, we've heard of your success at the Sea Ghost. You are to be commended for a job well done. The involvement of some of the local ruffians was an unforeseen complication, though it didn't seem to worry you," Brelaina said.

"Taking care of that ship didn't get rid of all the Luskans, but it hurt them, and that's good enough for me," Cormick said with a grunt. "I really liked the way you made that mage take a swim, Marcus."

"I hope for your sake, Lieutenant, that none of the Luskans escaped your notice as they tend to hold grudges," Brelaina observed. "While you were occupied I have received word from the Nine. They believe assassins are in Neverwinter - and have asked for our help in dealing with them," she said, troubled. "There was some hesitation in them asking for our assistance... the incidents in the Docks have caused... questions. I am not sure they trust my... our... ability." Brelaina paused a moment. "Lieutenant, you seem bothered by something?" she asked.

"Yes, Captain. It's about Neeshka," Marcus said slowly. "One of the local criminal bosses, a man named Leldon, has stolen something that belongs to her and she would like to get it back."

Brelaina studied both the harbourman and the tiefling for a few moments before she spoke. "I suspect that there is more to this matter than you are telling me. However, you are asking for my permission to enter this Leldon's hideout, and recover your companion's stolen possessions?"

"Yes, Captain, that is correct," Marcus replied.

"Very well, but as I have the location of these suspected assassins, I want you to proceed to the warehouse district of the Merchant Quarter and _deal_ with the situation. Then, and _only_ then, are you to see to this Leldon. Do I make myself clear Lieutenant?" Brelaina asked.

"Yes, ma'am, clear as crystal," Marcus replied.

"We better go back to the Flagon and get Casavir and Elanee. I've got a feeling we'll need them, harbour boy," Neeshka said as they left the Watch post.

* * *

Marcus looked around the near empty common room. Seated at the bar were Casavir and Duncan, seemingly awaiting their return. Sal was busy cleaning up, Elanee was sitting by the fire doing some minor repairs to some clothing, and ranger Bishop sat at his regular table, nursing a bottle of wine that looked almost empty.

Duncan turned as he heard his kin return. "Ah, you're back, lad!" he called. "Come here, would you? And bring your lady friend too. I need to talk to both of you."

Marcus and Neeshka exchanged a look. _What was he up to now_? Marcus gave a shrug as he and Neeshka walked over to where Duncan sat.

Duncan sighed. "This isn't easy for me, lad, but…" He stopped, then straightened and looked Marcus square in the eye. "I owe you both an apology for the way I've been treating Neeshka. Casavir and I talked, and he made me realise a few things that were long overdue." The innkeeper faced the tiefling. "Can you forgive an over protective uncle, Neeshka, lass?"

Neeshka was stunned, as was Marcus. "I guess I can," she said, a bit hesitant. "What's brought about this change?"

Duncan smiled a little. "I don't think you want to know, lass. One day I might tell you, but not today."

"Thanks, Duncan," Marcus said quietly. "You too, Casavir, whatever it was that you did." The paladin smiled and gave a nod.

"So what now, Uncle Dunk?" Neeshka asked playfully to break the silence.

"Hey, I'm _his_ uncle, not yours!" Duncan cried.

"You _sure_ about that?" Neeshka asked as she kissed the harbourman.

"Oh gods, don't you two _ever_ stop?" the innkeeper moaned, good naturedly.

Marcus laughed. "Not if we can help it," he said. "And you're not really my uncle either, Duncan, but we won't hold that against you, will we, Neesh?" he asked.

"No, can't hold that against him," Neeshka replied with a mischievous grin.


	43. Chapter 43

_The confrontation at the_ _Sea Ghost_ _hasn't gone as we had hoped,_ Lorne thought dismally as he entered Torio's official ambassadorial residence.

"Lorne... I have been waiting for your report," the shade of Garius said.

"Oh... but Master, look, Lorne's face is sad. Has he had a _setback_?" Torio asked, teasing.

Lorne glared at Torio. "Milord, there has been trouble at the Docks," he told Garius.

" _Trouble_?" Torio asked snidely, "Oh, Lorne, please."

"Silence, Torio," Garius said, raising his hand, "let Lorne speak."

"Of course, Garius. I meant no disrespect," Torio replied, humbled.

"The City Watch has become organized, they are taking command of the Docks, and they jeopardize our position there," Lorne explained, his head bowed slightly. "Several of our agents have been killed, others driven off."

" _Curious._ This is a rather sudden turn of events, Lorne," Garius replied, clearly irritated. "It seems this harbourman is more resourceful than I expected," he mused.

"I can _fix_ it, Milord, I swear to you," Lorne said eagerly, wanting to make amends.

" _No_ , Lorne," Garius said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I did not gain my title of Master of the Fifth Tower by drowning Luskan in blood, and I do not wish you to do the same to the Docks," he said, taking a step forward. "It _is_ an unfortunate setback. But one, I think, we can still repair..." behind Garius in the shadows a Construct could just be seen. "...provided we use the right tool," he said with a sinister smile.

* * *

Marcus and his friends had found the assassins' lair easily enough. In fact, it had been all too easy to find. They'd only taken a few steps inside when Neeshka spoke up.

"I don't like this place, Cole," she said, looking around. "Something about it feels _wrong_."

"Why?" Marcus asked, concerned. "What's the matter, Neesh?"

"I don't know!" Neeshka said, shaking her head. "I can't quite place it. But there is something that feels… _extraplanar_ about this place. We'd better be _really_ careful, you know?"

Marcus just nodded in understanding as they advanced more into the assassins' base. Then they were suddenly attacked by a group of four green-skinned humanoids supported by four bladelings . Marcus recognised the green-skinned beings as the same type as the mage that had killed Amie. The fight was short, but furious, with the strange humanoids throwing lightning at everyone, and Elanee had to use a number of her healing spells.

Casavir looked down on their slain foes with a frown. "Githyanki? Here?" he asked, shocked.

"You know what they are?" Marcus asked the paladin.

Casavir nodded. "All I really know is that they are not of the Prime Material Plane. But why are they here in Neverwinter? It makes no sense."

Neeshka shuddered a little. "The githyanki are probably one of the worst groups of zealots you could ever have chasing you, the Lower Planes excluded," she said with a weak smile. "Githyanki are smart, even for religious half-wits. So I hope they haven't targeted you for some holy crusade, Cole, because then you'd be deep in the Styx, let me tell you," Neeshka said, worried. "The odd thing is, they usually aren't this persistent. They have a set goal, they hit it, and then they're out of there. Plus, they don't usually stay on one plane for too long. The Astral Plane is their home."

Marcus and everyone else looked at the tiefling, surprised. "And you knew this _how_?" the harbourman asked carefully.

"Uh... um…" Neeshka said, thinking, as a frown formed on her face. "You know what? I don't know how I knew that. I just _did_." She shuddered. "I don't really want to think on that too hard," she said quietly.

Marcus gave Neeshka a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek to reassure her. "Don't worry about that now. We've got more githyanki to deal with yet, sweetheart," he said.

Marcus and company carefully began to clear the githyanki base until they'd reached the very last room of the abandoned warehouse. Marcus was beginning to wonder if there were any gith left on the Astral Plane, after the numbers they encountered. Through a shimmering, surreal-looking portal, two gith emerged in great haste, followed by a huge metal golem of some kind. The construct promptly cut both the fleeing gith in two, and then proceeded to attack everyone else in the room. By Tyr's grace, Casavir managed to inflict enough damage to the golem with his war hammer so that it fled back through the portal, which exploded in a blinding white flash.

"Just to make sure my eyes aren't lying to me," Khelgar muttered, slightly confused, "a huge suit of armour _did_ smash through here, attack the githyanki, and us, then we drove it back through that portal? Right?"

Neeshka nodded. "Yep… that's about right."

"Good," the dwarf said with a relieved sigh. "Because if it were my drinking catching up with me, I'd be stopping right now!"

"It is good it was driven back through that portal. If it hadn't..." Elanee shuddered slightly.

"I do not know who sent that golem, but it was attacking the githyanki... as well as us. There is a third party at work here," Casavir said, in an appraising tone.

Marcus nodded. "I'm inclined to agree with you, Casavir," he said, looking around. "Well, looks as though we're done here. Best we get back to Brelaina and tell her what we found. _After_ we pay Neeshka's dear old friend Leldon an official visit from the Watch."

* * *

Leldon was not a happy man. In fact, he was very angry. He'd woken up to the sounds of fighting- in his hideout, of all places! He could think of only one person off hand who'd be bold or foolish enough to attack him this openly. _Neeshka._ He was sure she was here somewhere. The special traps hadn't even slowed her down … it was as if she wasn't worried about being caught, which meant she had some friends along.

"Probably got her friendly watchman to help," Leldon muttered. "Where in the hells is she?" he grumbled. Those grumbles turned to angry muttering, and then ceased altogether as he walked through his hideout, and all he kept finding were his men dead, but no sign of who had done it.

Leldon walked into the room where his vault was: the door wide open, the chests clearly looted. "Why, that little horned thief! She's taken my lucky coin!" Leldon snarled, when he found his prized trophy missing.

"Looking for _this_?" Neeshka asked from the shadows. Leldon heard a faint tinkling, as if someone was playing with something between her fingers.

Leldon spun around, but couldn't see her anywhere. "Where in the hells are you?" he asked. "And you'd better give me that lucky coin back if you want to live, goat girl."

"Aww, what's the matter, Leldon?" Neeshka asked in a singsong sweet voice. "I'm here, right in front of you," she continued as she appeared, seemingly blending out of the shadows, just a short distance in front of the crime boss. "Like I'd believe anything that comes out your mouth," Neeshka said with contempt. "And it's _my_ lucky coin, in case your memory is that poor," she added as she put its chain round her neck.

"Give it back, goat girl!" Leldon demanded.

Neeshka pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm…you know…oh wait, I think I changed my mind…No!" She grinned evilly. "You better look behind you!" she said in that singsong voice again, as Marcus, Khelgar, Casavir and Elanee blocked the doorway.

"What kind of fool do you take me for?" Leldon asked, disgusted that Neeshka would try such a cheap trick.

"The kind of fool the watch really likes, as they're easier to arrest, don't you know," Marcus said.

Leldon turned around with a hint of fear in his eyes as he saw the doorway blocked by four people. "Who in the Nine Hells are you?" he asked, forgetting about the fact that he was now showing his back to Neeshka. "No, I recognize you now," he said, pointing to Marcus. "So how'd you manage it?"

"Manage what?" the harbourman replied, a little mystified.

"He means how did you manage to touch me when I wouldn't let him," Neeshka answered as she came to stand next to her man. "It's simple, Leldon. Marcus is a nice guy, you're not. Even if you were the last eligible male on the face of Faerûn, I'd _never_ let you touch me!" she yelled.

"But I was good to you, Neeshka!" Leldon protested.

The tiefling snorted. " _Only_ because you wanted to get into my pants. It would have been funny if it wasn't so tragic."

"And I suppose he doesn't?" Leldon asked, nodding at the harbourman. "I don't believe that, goat girl."

Neeshka smiled. "Oh, I'm _sure_ the harbour boy does, in fact I _know_ he does," she said seductively, as her tail stroked the harbourman's thigh. "But guess what, Leldon, there's more to me than what's between my legs, and there's more to liking a girl than just fucking her brains out," she said, enjoying taunting the crime boss. "Unlike some people, the harbour boy knows this. That's why he can touch me if he wants to. It also doesn't feel like I'm being touched by something _slimy_."

"You demonic little slut!" Leldon cried as he charged the tiefling, drawing his weapon. "For that, I'm going to make sure he can't fuck you."

Neeshka easily dodged out of the way, while Marcus bashed Leldon hard with his shield, sending the man off balance. By this time Neeshka had slipped behind Leldon. She smiled coldly as she thrust her rapier into his back.

"You missed me," Neeshka whispered behind him. "Sloppy, Leldon, very sloppy," she said as she withdrew her rapier.

The crime boss staggered as he turned to face Neeshka. His breath caught in his throat as a sharp pain shot through him. Looking down, he saw the wound in his middle. "You… killed me… Neeshka." His breathing was labored. "I'll be waiting… in the hells…"

"Oh, just shut up and die already, Leldon!" Neeshka cried as she drove her blade into his heart. Leldon fell, face first to the floor, dead. "Thank the gods, it's over," the tiefling sighed, as she sheathed her rapier.

"Feel any better?" Marcus asked as he stepped over the crime boss's body and gave Neeshka a hug.

"No, not really," Neeshka admitted. "But I am glad I won't need to worry about Leldon or his thugs anymore."

Marcus smiled a little. "You and me both, sweetheart," he said gently. "Come on, let's go and tell Captain Brelaina about the githyanki."

* * *

When Marcus and his friends returned to the Watch post to report to Captain Brelaina, the situation they walked in on was tense, to say the least. The Captain was getting a stern talking-to by a woman dressed in finely detailed full plate armour. It was obvious to all that she was one of Lord Nasher's knights.

"You know our orders were that you give _us_ the location of the assassins, Captain Brelaina, and let us deal with them," said the knight in a reprimanding tone. She knew that Brelaina had deliberately disobeyed orders. "And now with the death of Lord Hawkes, I think the Watch's attention could have been better spent _elsewhere_."

"I believe the Nine and the Cloaktower are the ones responsible for the Watch in Blacklake, Lady Nimas. This matter was something my lieutenant could handle on his own, and has," Brelaina replied, seemingly apologetically. "I hope you're not blaming us for Lord Hawkes' death," she said, slightly angry. "As I recall, the orders given to the Watch were to man the gates of Blacklake and solely act as couriers for the Nine and the Cloaktower mages," the Watch Captain reminded the knight. "We are, as always, ready _and_ able to serve Neverwinter in any capacity requested... if you wish us to take a greater role in the Blacklake investigation, then we would be happy to assist."

"I doubt _any_ order I give you would be followed to the letter, Captain, but I appreciate your gesture nonetheless," Nimas said quietly. "Good day, Captain," she said turning away from Brelaina.

As Nimas passed Marcus, she gave the harbourman a curt nod. "Lieutenant."

"As you no doubt heard, Lieutenant, while you were on your mission, there was another death in Blacklake. Lord Hawkes," Brelaina said, concerned.

"What's happened, captain?" Marcus asked.

Brelaina sighed. "Lord Hawkes died in the same manner as Lord Brennick and Lord Dalren. There was no forced entry, and no wounds upon the body. He was struck dead, his body found this morning."

"Does that mean you can't allow me into Blacklake?" the harbourman asked with a frown. _Was all this running around for nothing?_ he wondered.

Brelaina smiled: a very rare thing for her. "I am giving you official permission to enter the Blacklake District. But do not interfere with the investigation there. I fear I have pushed the Nine as far as they will go in this matter," she said by way of warning. "Now tell me, how did your mission go?"

 _Where do I start?_ Marcus thought. "The supposed assassins turned out to be githyanki, Captain. We cleared the old warehouse, but the gith, and my party, were also attacked by a large golem equipped with a large blade for a weapon. We managed to drive it away, back through the portal by which it had come."

"What in the Nine Hells are gith doing in Neverwinter?" Cormick asked, perplexed.

Marcus let out a sigh. "I wish I knew. The githyanki have been chasing me ever since they attacked West Harbour months ago. The only thing I have that the gith seem to want are these silver shards," Marcus said. He held out his hand, and there lay the two silver shards he had.

"What are they from?" Brelaina asked.

"That I don't know, which is why I need to see the sage Aldanon in Blacklake, as he might know more," Marcus replied. "But it gets better, Captain. I also seem to have a Luskan mage after me, by the name of Black Garius." The harbourman thought for a moment. "The only thing I have that this Garius might want, apart from the fact that I seem to have a habit of killing his minions, are these shards… but why? No idea."

Brelaina's eyebrows threatened to crawl off her forehead. "You have made some interesting enemies, Lieutenant. Let us hope that Aldanon will be able to give you some answers. Dismissed."

* * *

"Ah, well met, well met... please forgive my rather rude questions at the door. I would _never_ intentionally stand in the way of the City Watch..." said Aldanon the Sage, an elderly man with white hair and beard, dressed in flowing cream coloured robes, "well, unless there was nowhere else left to stand, really. But that wouldn't happen unless there was a flood." He shrugged. "I must confess, normally I'm rather, well, reclusive. Not that I dislike people, mind you, quite the contrary. But lately, with all the troubles, a murderer on the loose and young nobles sneaking around, up to who knows what, I've had to place wards around my home."

"Warding your home?" Marcus asked, confused. _Sand, you could have warned me,_ the harbourman thought.

"Ah, yes. Lately I've seen figures sneaking around in the dark, and not that well-meaning sort of sneaking, either," Aldanon said. "It's _obvious_ what they want," he added, as if the harbourman should know.

"And just what _do_ they want, old man?" Neeshka asked with curiosity. _I wonder, does he have anything worth taking,_ the thief in her briefly pondered.

"Why, my house, of course!" the sage cried. "As if I would ever sell it…" He waved his hands dismissively in the air, almost knocking out Marcus's eyes, if he had not ducked just in time. "Ridiculous! I'd sooner give up my left eye. But my right annoys me at times, so that would be an easier sell," he said thoughtfully.

"Sounds to me like you may have sold your wits already," Marcus said dryly. Neeshka just giggled.

"Oh no, no, no, still have all of those, yes, I do, still as sharp as a club. Wouldn't trade a house for my wits, not at all. Well, perhaps for my gardener's mind," Aldanon said. "In any event, back when I first settled in Neverwinter, my humble abode was on the outskirts of Blacklake, bordering acres of untouched wilderness. Now with Neverwinter being rebuilt, following all that plague nonsense, my property went from the periphery to being right on the main thoroughfare of the _rich_ part of Neverwinter. All the nobility wants to live in Blacklake, but there's no more room. So lately they've been trying various ways to convince me to sell my land."

"Could we _please_ talk about something else?" Marcus asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh... that's right. You came here for a reason, yes?" Aldanon asked, remembering.

"It's a long story... It starts with a seemingly random attack on my home village of West Harbour…" Marcus then went on to tell the sage, with the help of Khelgar, Neeshka, Elanee and Casavir, about the various events and the silver shards.

"Great Tyr! What a tale! The moment you arrived I knew I'd be interested in meeting you…" Aldanon said with excitement. "Wish I'd known that when I first greeted you, would have saved some time," he said to himself. "You've certainly come to the right place. A while ago I found another shard, with properties similar to the ones you possess. I've done every possible test on the shard but learned little. However, I've never had another shard to compare it against. If you'd like some answers, I'll gladly run some tests on your shards. I have just enough quicksilver to do it," the sage said eagerly.

"Why the hells not, here you go," Marcus said as he handed over his two shards.

The old sage's eyes lit up as he took them. "Ah, thank you. I'll be right back with these," he said, and off he went.

"Where in the hells did Sand dig up this old fossil?" Neeshka asked. "He's meant to know about these shards of yours, harbour boy? He can't remember his own name, I bet."

Marcus smiled at the tiefling. "Well you've got to admit that Aldanon fits the bill for your stereotypical sage, don't you agree? Absent minded, drifts off the subject, and can talk and talk..."

Neeshka shrugged. "I guess, but still…" She gave an exaggerated shudder and whispered, looking over Marcus's shoulder, " _Don_ _'_ _t_ look now, but here he comes and he looks _happy_."

"My tests are complete. With another shard to use as a comparison... well, I learned quite a bit. Quite a lot, actually," Aldanon said, as he handed Marcus his shards back, along with the one the sage had. "It appears these shards contain latent magical energy, either caused by a strong enchantment from when they were whole... or from their method of destruction. Furthermore, the shards resonate when they are brought together, increasing their magical energy output accordingly." The sage's eyes sparkled. "These shards are pieces of a broken githyanki silver sword. Are you familiar with the githyanki?" he asked.

Neeshka snickered. "Yes, you _could_ say that…" she started, but Marcus stopped her.

"No not really," he said politely. "I'd be interested in hearing what you know about them." Marcus dreaded the long speech he almost certainly was going to have to endure, but he needed to know.

"The githyanki are a race of beings that dwell on the Astral Plane, led by Vlaakith, the Lich Queen. Not a nice woman, I hear," Aldanon said. "Ages ago, the ancestors of the githyanki were human, and inhabited another plane of existence, where they were enslaved by the illithids, or mind flayers," the sage explained. "Then came Gith. Little is known about her outside the githyanki, but she led the rebellion to free her people of the illithids, and is considered the hero and founder of the githyanki people." Aldanon eyes lit up. "The githyanki silver swords are forged with the special purpose of severing the silver cord that connects the form of an astrally projecting traveller to his or her material counterpart. They look like a regular githyanki weapon, until used in combat, at which point they turn into a column of flowing, shimmering liquid, really quite amazing, I'm told," he said. "I believe the shards that you have found are pieces of one of these silver swords. I presume the githyanki have come to Faerûn to recover the shards."

"Why would the githyanki care about pieces of a broken sword?" Neeshka asked.

"I've never heard of one being broken before. It could be that the githyanki are as interested in how it was broken as they are in reclaiming the pieces," Aldanon said.

"We've fought githyanki, but none of their weapons had the properties you describe," Marcus said.

Aldanon shook his head. "Common githyanki would not possess a silver sword. These swords are rare and highly prized. They are given by the Lich Queen to only the greatest of githyanki knights. When one of their silver swords falls into the hands of a non-githyanki, they will go to extraordinary lengths to recover it," Aldanon explained.

"Do the githyanki often lose their silver swords?" Elanee asked.

Aldanon nodded. "Often enough that there is a special group of githyanki, the Sword Stalkers, whose sole purpose is to seek out any of the missing silver swords, and punish the thieves who took them." The sage sighed. "I wish I knew more. Ammon Jerro was the real expert. He _actually_ possessed a silver sword."

"Who is Ammon Jerro?" Marcus asked, interested. _Why have I heard the name Jerro before?_ he wondered.

"Ammon Jerro? Oh, he was a court wizard of Neverwinter decades ago. I met him a few times. He was a nice fellow... a little absent-minded, with a tendency to drift off the subject..."

"Ammon Jerro isn't the only one who drifts off the subject," Marcus observed as an aside. Neeshka giggled again.

"What? Oh..." Aldanon said, confused. "In any case… Ammon Jerro has been in a grave for many, many years. He passed away quietly, presumably of old age." The sage sighed. "When word of Ammon's death reached me, it was from a messenger, who had heard it in passing... the nobles who ruled Neverwinter at the time must have assumed I would simply know if another scholar passed away, for they had not mentioned it to me. It was almost an afterthought. I learned later that it was partly due to what Ammon's family wanted... and what had been requested by the deceased, to enter life quietly and to leave it the same way. It is sad in this age when the passing of a humble scholar and indistinct court wizard barely warrants a footnote in history. It makes me wonder... will anyone remember me when I am gone?" he asked, sudden sadness creeping into his voice.

"I'm sure you will not be forgotten," Elanee said soothingly.

Aldanon smiled a little. "That's kind of you to say, dear lady. But unlike Ammon Jerro, I will not be survived by any family."

"Would Ammon Jerro's family have access to more of his research?" Marcus asked hopefully.

Aldanon nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose they would, but the Jerro family was said to have moved away from Neverwinter after the war, and Ammon Jerro's passing. I have no idea where they might be now. There _is_ Jerro's Haven. I suppose you could _try_ looking there. It was a private retreat of some sort, where he went for solitude. I know it exists, but I don't know where."

Marcus all of a sudden remembered where he'd heard the Jerro name before. He turned to his friends, looking a little grim. "Remember Shandra from Highcliff? Her last name is Jerro."

Neeshka looked surprised. " _Shandra?_ The Highcliff girl with the flammable barn?" she asked, disbelieving.

"We need to get to her at once. The githyanki are probably heading there as we speak," Elanee said with urgency.

"Hnh. Small world," Khelgar said with a shrug. "Hope the lass has forgiven us for the barn burning down."

Marcus nodded, trying to keep a straight face. "Yes, that's who I mean, Neesh, and with our luck, Khelgar, I doubt it." He turned to the sage. "Thank you for your help Aldanon… you'll understand if we leave in a bit of a hurry." With that, Marcus practically ran out of the sage's home, with his friends hot on his heels.


	44. Chapter 44

"The only safe place you could think of was in Neverwinter?" Shandra asked Marcus sceptically as they walked towards the _Sunken Flagon_.

Marcus sighed. "Shandra, we've been over this at your farm. You'll be safe here in Neverwinter, at the _Sunken Flagon_. Or at least as safe as any place can be, with githyanki after you." _Talk about your reluctant damsels in distress; the woman is stubborn_ , the harbourman thought.

"Why did we have to bring her to the _Sunken Flagon,_ harbour boy?" Neeshka asked, her tail twitching. "I don't want to have to watch her all the time, you know." She'd been suspicious of the farm girl since they'd saved her from the gith.

"You don't have to watch me, I can take care of myself," Shandra said defiantly. "You're the ones who need watching. I'm surprised all of Neverwinter hasn't burned down with you loose on the streets."

"Trust me, if I wanted to burn a place down, you'd know," Neeshka snapped. "But if you don't want to be here, fine by me." She was _definitely_ getting jealous.

Marcus shook his head, giving the tiefling a questioning look. Ever since they'd left Shandra's farm, the harbourman had been baffled by Neeshka's reaction to the farm girl. Marcus guessed there was probably a simple explanation to it, but he was damned if he could work out what it was.

"Well, now, I see you've brought someone new to my establishment. Now who is this young lady?" Duncan asked, almost as soon as Marcus, Shandra and everyone else were through the door of the Flagon.

"This is Shandra Jerro, Duncan," Marcus said, wondering why Duncan had taken a sudden interest in her. For some reason, the harbourman couldn't help but think he was up to something.

"Please, lass, come in, come in. Make yourself at home. This here is the _Sunken Flagon_ , I own it. You'll be safe here," Duncan said, laying on the charm as he turned to face a gnome that stood near the bar. "Grobnar, play a tune or something, make the lady feel welcome."

Grobnar whipped out his lute and began to play a happy tune. "Why, of course, I was just think..." he started in an overly cheery voice.

"Look, we don't need a lecture on what passes through your head and out your mouth. Just _play_ ," Duncan muttered under his breath, exasperated at the bard.

"What's with the innkeeper?" Shandra asked, a little bewildered. "He seems to run hot and cold."

"Well, I'd say, judging by his tone and that look in his eye, I'd stay out of arm's reach, if I were you," Marcus said dryly. _Where'd the gnome come from? He wasn't here when we left,_ he thought.

"Alright, I agreed to let you bring me here, now I want some answers," Shandra said.

" _Not_ all of us wanted you here, trust me," Neeshka muttered under her breath.

"Neesh, behave," Marcus replied, squeezing her hand. _What is with her when we get another woman in the party?_ he wondered.

"What happened at my farm? Who were those creatures? And why were they after _me_?" Shandra asked, ignoring the remark that the tiefling had made.

"Shandra, we realise this is difficult, but your life may well be in danger and I swear to you, we are trying to protect you, not make more trouble for you," Casavir said, trying to ease Shandra's fears.

Shandra blushed. "Oh, alright, sorry. Guess the whole thing's hard to take all at once," she said apologetically.

"Huh, what'd you know, a little paladin charm sure calmed her quick," Neeshka remarked, trying not to gag. It wasn't because she didn't like Casavir; it was the farm girl's reaction.

The harbourman shook his head at the tiefling's antics. "We don't have all the answers, Shandra... Those were githyanki, and as to why they were after you? You are the last living relative of Ammon Jerro. It's not what you know, but what Ammon Jerro knew," Marcus said.

"Ammon Jerro?" Shandra asked, baffled. "He was my grandfather. Or my great-grandfather... or was it my great-great-grandfather? I heard he was an eccentric, but humble wizard, but he died a long time ago. What's he got to do with this whole mess?" Shandra asked.

"It seems he possessed a githyanki silver sword. The githyanki want it back, and if it's anywhere, it's probably in his Haven along with all his information on silver swords," Marcus explained.

Shandra frowned. "My mother told me about the Haven when I was a child. I thought it was just a tale she used to make me do my chores on time. She always threatened to lock me in there if I wasn't a good girl," she said.

"I assure you, the Haven is real enough, and we need to find it before the githyanki do," Marcus replied.

"But I have no idea where it is!" Shandra protested. "Knowing its location wouldn't help you much anyway. My mother said something about a... path you have to walk to get to it. Like a series of challenges, but I don't remember what they are," Shandra said, then she looked worried. "She also said… getting into the Haven requires a pint of fresh blood. And not just any blood will do... it has to be Jerro blood. Wait... is _that_ why you 'rescued' me? So you could _bleed_ me?" She looked around wildly. "If you think I'm going to let you drag me into some dark dungeon I used to have nightmares about, think again."

"Oooh, I get it now. I was wondering why we'd brought her here. She was really starting to bother me," Neeshka said softly.

"Neeshka," Marcus growled, a bit exasperated. "Certainly not, Shandra…" he continued, turning towards the farm girl, "…but it's important, to me, and maybe to all of Neverwinter. If Ammon Jerro was 'eccentric, but humble,' it's not likely his Haven is a place to fear," Marcus said, even though he found the thought of a pint of blood being used to enter Jerro's Haven a bit creepy.

"Hmmm... you know, I never thought of it that way. You may be right." Shandra yawned, and then looked around apologetically. "Look, I can barely think, let alone stand. I really need rest... we can talk about this tomorrow."

"Is she _sleeping_ here, too?" Neeshka whispered.

All Marcus could do was roll his eyes. "That's a good idea, Shandra. Duncan, I'm sure, can find you a room," he said.

"Indeed I can, Shandra," Duncan said, again laying on the charm as he showed her to a room.

Marcus turned to Neeshka. "And as for you sweetheart, we are going to have to have a little chat about that jealous streak of yours," he said with a smirk.

* * *

"What's with that tiefling… Neeshka?" Shandra asked, as she walked alongside Duncan.

The innkeeper looked a little puzzled. "What do you mean, lass?"

"Well… she just didn't seem to want me here, that's all," Shandra said.

Duncan smiled a little. "Ah. I see. Well, as far as I can tell, she sees you as a threat, so she's reacting in the only way she knows. Nothing to worry about, it'll pass." He opened the door of the last room on the corridor. "Here we are, lass."

"What do you mean 'she sees me as a threat'?" the farm girl demanded. "A threat to _what,_ exactly?"

Duncan looked at her for a moment or two. "You mean you haven't noticed?" he asked, surprised. "Gods help you, lass," he said, shaking his head. "All I can say is just don't get between her and Marcus, and you'll be safe."

Shandra's brows furrowed a little, and then she looked at the innkeeper, mildly shocked. "Are you telling me that she and he are...?"

Duncan just nodded. "Yes. I'm still having a hard time getting used to the fact that my kin has hooked up with a tiefling." The half elf smiled a little. "But, as Marcus would point out, he's not kin by blood, more by adoption."

"And you're okay with this?" Shandra asked, slightly surprised.

Duncan rubbed his chin a little. "I wouldn't say that exactly, but I was made to realise I have a few of my own demons colouring my view of things."

"Duncan, I thought we'd talked about this, and that you would leave them be." A deep voice rumbled just behind them. Shandra's eyes grew wide: she recognized the holy symbol round the tall, armoured man's neck. She did not exactly get a chance to take a good look until now. A paladin of Tyr…here?

Duncan sighed as he turned to face Casavir. "Aye, that we did, but it's still going to take me a while to deal with everything. Sorry if I've disappointed you, Casavir."

"You have done no such thing, Duncan," Casavir replied. "Just don't let the past influence the future."

Duncan nodded as he turned back to Shandra. "Well… have a good night, I suppose, and I'll see you in the morning?" he said, as he moved past the paladin. "I better go see what those two young tearaways are up to."

Casavir smiled, in spite of himself. "When I left them, Marcus was attempting to get to the bottom of Neeshka's jealousy… It proved to be… _entertaining_." Duncan muttered something under his breath and hurried away.

Casavir turned his attention to Shandra, who looked a little overwhelmed, and was just standing by the open bedroom door. "Are you alright, Shandra?" he asked, with a slight bow.

The farm girl looked up, obviously deep in thought. "Hmm? Oh sorry… Casavir, isn't it?" The paladin nodded. "I'm just wondering what I've walked into, is all." She gave a shrug. "A tiefling who's the jealous girlfriend of your party's leader…"

"I can sympathise," Casavir said in a soothing voice. "I had much the same reaction upon first meeting them in the Sword Mountains." He paused a moment, collecting his thoughts. "I was unsure what to think when I learned of the relationship that existed between Marcus and Neeshka. Since then, I have travelled with them, and it is obvious to me that they truly love each other."

Shandra frowned slightly. "But you're a… paladin?" she asked, confused.

Casavir nodded. "I am. But there is nothing in Tyr's law that says a relationship like theirs cannot exist. As long as they walk the higher path, I will not have a problem." The paladin smiled ruefully. "Though Neeshka has been known to push the bounds of the law at times, Marcus seems to hold some sway over her… urges, shall we say." He bowed again. "It's getting late, and you should get to your bed, Shandra. You've had a trying day," Casavir said as he turned to leave.

"I guess you're right," Shandra said, stifling a yawn. "And Casavir…thanks."

The paladin looked back over his shoulder. "For what?" he asked, puzzled.

"For being yourself," Shandra said with a smile as she closed the door.

* * *

"I am _not_ jealous of that… that farm girl!" Neeshka cried, irritated. "How many times do I have to tell you, Cole?" she asked as they stopped outside her room.

Marcus just grinned. "Your mouth says no, but your heart and eyes say yes, Neesh." He nudged her gently in the ribs. "Come on… what's got you all worked up, huh? First Elanee and now Shandra?"

Neeshka shuffled her feet. "You'll just laugh if I told you," she said softly.

The harbourman let out a sigh. "Come on Neesh, it's _me_ you're talking to, remember? I won't laugh at you," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Promise?" the tiefling asked, looking up, her eyes all big.

"Yes I promise, sweetheart, I will not laugh at you," Marcus said as he kissed her. "Now come on, out with it."

"I just have a fear that some other woman will come along and steal you from me," Neeshka said quietly. "Irrational, I know, but I've never had anyone pay any real attention to me until you came along, you know?"

Marcus ran a hand through her hair. "Torm save me, Neesh, you really are worried about that, aren't you?" he asked. "So that's why you were against Elanee coming along, even though now you're good friends?" he said with a smile. "I tell you what: give Shandra a chance, okay?"

Neeshka pouted. "Oh, alright, but I'll be watching her!" she said, then looked at him. "Come stay with me tonight."

Marcus blinked. "Pardon?" he asked. "Are you asking me into your room, Neesh?" he said with a smile. "What would Duncan say?"

The tiefling nodded. "Yes. I want you to hold me like you did in Old Owl Well. I felt safe then."

"What's the matter?" Marcus asked, concerned, searching Neeshka's face. "What's got you on edge?"

"Don't know. Maybe fighting the gith. I just can't shake the feeling something's going to happen before the night's over," Neeshka said with a little smile., "I just want my harbour boy close by tonight."

"I can hardly turn you down, now can I?" Marcus said as he opened Neeshka's bedroom door. "And it's none of Duncan's business, frankly." he muttered under his breath, as he led Neeshka into her room and closed the door with his foot.

Duncan shook his head, a bemused expression on his face, as he'd watched them without interrupting. The innkeeper knew he'd have to get used to the idea of them sharing a room sooner or later.

* * *

"Mmm… I've missed this." Neeshka said as she snuggled up against the harbourman.

Marcus grinned as he stroked her hair. "You're not the only one, Neesh," he said a little wishfully. He was happy to have the warmth- not to mention the curves- of her body against his.

Neeshka smiled devilishly. "And here I was thinking it was a dagger you had down there, or maybe it's more of a short sword? You're just happy I'm close, huh?"

"Neeshka!" Marcus cried, appalled, as he blushed a little. "Gods, woman, it's not my fault if your proximity has… ah, unintended side effects."

"Hmm… so you _do_ want me?" Neeshka asked, as her tail made for its target, while she peeked under the covers. " _Definitely_ more of a short sword," she purred.

Marcus managed a smile. "I'd be a fool not to want you, Neesh. You're a…" His sentence was cut off as he sucked in a breath. All he could do was look at the tiefling, who was grinning.

"I told you I'd _show_ you what I could use my tail for," Neeshka said innocently.

"Gods… keep _that_ up and I will not be responsible for my actions," the harbourman breathed as he gently took the offending tail and put it somewhere much safer. "Anyway… I thought you wanted me to _hold_ you?" he asked. "The way things were going I wouldn't be doing much of that, I don't think."

Neeshka grinned. "Well… I wanted to see if you wanted me, and you do. So that's good enough for me," she said, as she cuddled her man. "'Night, harbour boy."

"'Night, Neesh, sleep well. I'll keep you safe," Marcus said, as kissed the top of her head, wondering what had caused the sudden display of intimacy in the tiefling. Not that he minded. He was just taken by surprise.

* * *

Nasher looked across the desk at his two closest friends and top agents. Both Aarin and Kari looked equally grim.

"Githyanki _and_ a Luskan Hosttower mage?" Nasher asked, concerned. "Are you _certain_ of this?"

"As certain as we can be, Lord Nasher," Aarin replied. "After all, Marcus confirmed some of this himself, when he reported back to Captain Brelaina."

Kari nodded. "Yes, and we believe this Black Garius is a Hosttower mage," she said, as she looked through her notes. "I made a remark to Sand and his reaction confirmed it. Sand should know as he did spend some time at the Hosttower, before coming to Neverwinter."

Nasher nodded. "I see. But what would the gith and a Luskan mage want with the young harbourman, Marcus Cole?" he asked, perplexed.

"That we're not certain of," Kari said. "Marcus has in his possession two silver shards of unknown origin. Both Brelaina and Cormick have seen them. And this was the reason he was looking to see the sage Aldanon in Blacklake."

"Both Kari and I have speculated, given what we know about the gith, that these shards may be the remains of a githyanki silver sword, but we need to speak to the sage to confirm this," Aarin said. "As to the mage… he may be after these shards." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Also, there is the possibility that Garius may simply want revenge on Marcus for his apparent interference in his plans, though we have no real idea what they may be at this time."

Nasher leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers as he thought.

"This is troubling. A Luskan mage and extraplanar beings operating near, and even within Neverwinter's walls," he said after a while. "I seem to recall something about silver shards after the war with the King of Shadows years ago." Nasher sighed. "You might want to make some inquiries in that direction as well. Thank you for your efforts, Aarin, Kari. I shall keep you no longer."

* * *

"Alarm, alarm!" Duncan yelled as he ran down the hallway. "Everyone get out of bed and grab a weapon! The _Flagon_ is under attack!"

"For once, just for once, I'd like it if _something_ went according to plan," Marcus mumbled as he and Neeshka got out of bed, where they'd been for barely an hour.

They didn't have time to put on their armour, so they just made themselves decent and grabbed their weapons and headed out the door of Neeshka's room, into the hall- and into a whole mess of githyanki.

Marcus fought his way along the hall with the help of Neeshka. Now, with just the two of them fighting side by side, Marcus noticed how well they fought together. Marcus would keep the githyanki's attention while Neeshka, who was far more agile, easily got behind them and dealt serious damage from behind. As soon as she sensed she was in danger herself, Neeshka got behind Marcus so fast it was frightening, so that he could get a good solid hit in. Then Neeshka would leap out again and go back to her dance of death.

They at last made it into the common room just in time to see the last githyanki fall. "That lass, Shandra, has been taken! How in the _hells_ did those githyanki get into the city?" Duncan asked, lowering his short sword.

Marcus rolled his eyes. _Great! I have to go save her again?_ The harbourman could practically feel the scowl coming from his tiefling companion. "I'd like to know as well, as I was pretty sure we killed them all off in their secret base within the city," Marcus said.

"Does that matter? You'd best hurry if you want to get her back," Bishop said, kneeling by a dead gith. "Look, this one has a sprig of Duskwood trapped in his boot. That means they came from deep within Luskan territory... and that's where they'd be returning to," he said as he stood up and turned to face everyone.

"Luskan? That's _your_ territory, Bishop," Duncan said, with a challenge in his voice.

Bishop gave a curt nod. "Yes, but it's _not_ my problem. I'm not going into Luskan territory for some farm girl, and certainly not with any tiefling-loving kin of yours, Duncan," the ranger replied.

Neeshka hissed a curse in demonic. "Easy, Neesh," Marcus whispered. "The ranger isn't worth the effort," he said, squeezing her hand.

"It is our duty to rescue her, Bishop," Casavir said, stepping closer. "We failed to protect her, so we must make amends, even if that means going into Luskan territory."

"Duty? What, you think I care what happens to her, _paladin_? She wasn't tough enough to save herself, so let her rot, I say," Bishop replied sceptically.

"You'll help them, Bishop, whether you like it or not," Duncan said, in a tone of voice that Marcus had never heard the innkeeper use before.

"And what makes you think…" Bishop sneered. A glaring contest ensued.

"Calling it due, are you, Duncan? Are you sure?" Bishop's voice held challenge.

"A woman's life is at stake, Bishop. If that's what it takes to move you to do the right thing, then so be it," Duncan replied firmly.

"Fine, it will be worth it to be rid of you, and for such a small price, too. You're a fool, Duncan," Bishop said, as he turned to Marcus. "All right, pack your bags and grab your weapons. We're bound for the Luskan border. Follow my lead and don't try to be clever. If the Luskans catch us, they'll use us for target practice," the ranger warned.

"Fine," Marcus said shortly. He didn't like the ranger's attitude. "Neesh, Elanee, Casavir, Khelgar, you heard the _gentleman_. Get your gear and meet us back here as soon as you're ready."

Marcus was about to go back to Neeshka's room to collect his gear when Duncan pulled him to one side. "Watch out for Bishop. His interests are his own, and his loyalty only lasts as long as his debt... or your gold." He sighed. "The only good I can say of Bishop is that he's a _survivor_ and a gifted tracker, who knows Luskan territory like the back of his hand."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Do I really want to _why_ he knows Luskan so well?" he asked.

Duncan hesitated a moment. "He's a smuggler who makes regular runs across the Luskan border, and he's tangled with them more than a few times."

Marcus turned to glance over his shoulder at the ranger. "Thanks, Duncan, for the warning," he said, then left the room to get ready.

* * *

As he and Neeshka walked back to her room, Neeshka spoke up softly.

"I don't like that ranger Bishop at all. There is something… I don't know, _slimy_ about him."

"I'm not thrilled to have him either, but the sad truth is we need him, for now, at least," Marcus replied with a frown. He'd be watching Bishop very carefully, that much was clear.

* * *

Sand picked his way carefully through what used to be the Neverwinter Archives. The building was a mess, and bodies were still being removed, both those of the githyanki and the Watchmen who had fought them. The archivists had been slain, all of them.

"Let us hope the tomes I require are still intact," the wizard said to himself as he walked along the aisles of books. "Ah… here we are. Remarkably, the githyanki haven't been too destructive here," Sand said dryly, as he looked upon the section of the archives that hopefully held the information he sought.


	45. Chapter 45

"Hold on, something isn't right," Bishop said cautiously, seeing the all too empty village of Ember.

"I agree, the village seems abandoned, no villagers... and no livestock," Marcus said. Despite his misgivings about the ranger, the harbourman had to admit that Bishop knew what he was doing. They'd made very good time considering the distance they'd had to cover. They were about twenty miles past Port Llast and that was half way between Neverwinter and Luskan. However, Marcus still felt uneasy for some reason.

"Good eyes! I noticed the villagers, but you're right about the livestock," Bishop said with approval as he studied the ground. "We're on the trail of our _friends_ , though. They're moving fast, but it looks like we've closed in a bit," he said, standing up.

"You know, following their trail has been almost too easy," Marcus observed with a frown. Daeghun had taught him some about tracking, and it was enough to make the harbourman suspicious.

Elanee nodded. "I agree. Some signs have been... obvious," she said.

"Just what I was thinking. Seems you know your way around the wilderness, Marcus… I wonder how you and Duncan could _possibly_ be related…" Bishop observed. "It's almost as if they _want_ us to keep up. I don't like it."

"Neither do I," Marcus agreed. "I think we should hang back and see what happens."

Bishop shot the harbourman a look. "You're being a little cautious, don't normally care for that, but here, I think you're right," he said grimly. "Keep your eyes open and your weapon handy. I smell an ambush."

* * *

Brother Merring, at last, had some communications from the Lathander Temple in Neverwinter, from his friend and superior, Dawnbringer Natrisse. The letters were very informative and explained why he hadn't heard from her in so long. They also mentioned some news about one of West Harbour's own, Marcus Cole, Daeghun's ward. It seemed that the young man was making quite the name for himself.

Merring stood from his desk, gathered the letters and smiled. This would be welcomed by Georg, Tarmas and Daeghun, even if the elf would not show it. Then his smile faded. A pity Bevil wouldn't get to hear the news. "Return soon, Marcus, your friend needs you." Merring offered a prayer to Lathander to speed the harbourman home.

* * *

Bishop scanned the village, wiping his sword. They'd just finished fighting a platoon's worth of githyanki, maybe more, and it hadn't been easy. Even now, Elanee was tending to the wounds they'd received. "I was right. The gith left a large force in this village... which means it'll be easier on us when we catch up to the others. As long as we catch them _before_ they go to ground," he said.

Marcus nodded. "If the gith have their forces divided, that's good, but that also means the remainder will travel faster, and therefore the trail will be harder to follow."

"Eh? Well, now, aren't you a bright ray of hope," Bishop said with sarcasm.

"He was just pointing out the realities of the situation, Bishop," Elanee interjected calmly.

"Well, now, druidess, aren't _you_ quick to jump to his defence... like a she-wolf in mating season, eh?" the ranger said snidely.

"Gods, Bishop, you're disgusting," Elanee muttered.

"Maybe you could say that again, but a little more _convincing_ this time." Bishop said suggestively. "What I was _going_ to say is our leader's right... and what's more, our friends won't be leaving an obvious trail this time, since they don't have the men to bait any more ambushes."

Marcus let out a sigh. "That's good; I don't want too many more fights like this, unless we can help it."

Bishop nodded. "A little difficult, but we handled it... more than could be said for the villagers here, giving up their homes to the enemy. I'm surprised the giths left any of them alive... It'd be more mercy than I'd show them." The ranger's contempt for the villagers was obvious to see.

"The githyanki are not common soldiers, and the villagers are not veterans of battle, like we are," Casavir pointed out. "This is not the first time the githyanki have appeared at a village unawares. Surprise and ambushes favour them. I think the behaviour of the villagers can be forgiven."

Marcus nodded in agreement with the paladin. "We were the reason the githyanki were here. It's not the fault of the villagers. Not everyone looks forward to killing as much as you seem to, Bishop." _The ranger's starting to get on my nerves,_ he thought. _It's a shame we actually need him._

The ranger turned on the harbourman. " _No,_ the villagers were the reason the gith were here," Bishop said, in a correcting manner. "Tell me, you're not as blind as you seem, you're from West Harbour, right?" he asked.

"And that has to do with Ember _how,_ exactly?" Marcus asked, puzzled.

Bishop shook his head. "Duncan told me what happened there... what do you think would have happened to your little swamp village if all of you had decided to surrender…"

Bishop all of a sudden found himself slammed up against the wall of one of the houses, a pair of blue eyes blazing at him. "West Harbour has a militia, which I was a part of, a cleric and a mage. We also got _very_ lucky that night," Marcus said, in a deadly low voice. "Do _not_ compare the attack on my home village to what happened here, Bishop," he said, releasing the ranger, before turning away. "That doesn't mean West Harbour got out of it lightly," he said over his shoulder. "We didn't. I lost a good friend that night… I still wonder at times if I could have saved her… the headstrong, impulsive…" The harbourman shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed his head clear.

Neeshka placed a hand on Marcus' arm to let him know she was there. The harbourman threw her hand off, took a pace, and then looked over his shoulder at her; the harbourman's shoulders slumped on seeing the hurt expression on the tiefling's face.

"What in the hells was that for, Cole?" Neeshka asked, her face the picture of sadness.

"I... I'm sorry, Neesh, sweetheart," Marcus said, taking her hand. "Didn't mean to go off at you like that. Forgive me?" he asked sincerely.

"I think I can do that, harbour boy. Guess _someone_ brings out the worst in you, huh?" Neeshka replied, a coy smile on her lips.

"Yeah, something like that, Neesh," Marcus admitted, giving her a kiss on the forehead, happy they'd smoothed over that bump without too much fuss.

Bishop pretended to throw up at the open display of affection, even making gagging noises. Khelgar and Elanee exchanged worried looks, wondering if they were going to have another Duncan on their hands. While they were both glad to see the young people had made up, they didn't want the added pressure of more disapproval from the ranger to wear on them. They would wait and see, and act if they needed to.

Casavir smiled. _It is good to see that they can be themselves even with the threats we face,_ he thought. The paladin focused on the ranger. "We don't deal in what might have been, Bishop... and these were untrained villagers. This is _not_ West Harbour, and it is _not_ the same," Casavir said sternly.

"Forgive me... you... are you hunting a woman, Shandra Jerro?" They all turned at the voice: a woman approached the party of adventures, looking plaintively from one to another.

"Have you seen her?" Marcus asked, as he turned to face her.

The woman nodded. "Those creatures…. We heard her screaming as they were carrying her off. I tried to call out to her, but... I didn't realize they had her at first. She makes a merchant run through Ember and Port Llast during harvest season. We hadn't seen her yet this year, though, and…" The woman caught herself, looking a little embarrassed. "Sorry, where are my manners! I am Alaine. Please, I saw the beasts taking her to the mountains to the northeast. They barely have an hour on you, but they were moving fast. And thank you for saving us from those creatures…"

Marcus smiled gently. "It's no trouble, Alaine, and thank you. We'll try and rescue Shandra."

Casavir nodded approvingly. "You have our word, Alaine. We shall do what we can to return Shandra safely."

"We promise no such thing," Bishop said dismissively. "In fact, she could be dead. But we'll follow this trail as long as we feel like it. Now run back home with the rest of your scared kinsfolk!" he sneered with contempt.

"Bishop!" Marcus hissed angrily, then turned to Alaine. "Forgive him, Alaine, it would seem it takes a _dog_ to hunt dogs, unfortunately."

Bishop just laughed. "Isn't that the truth… ah, I think I'll like this journey. Now, can we go without more mewling dogs getting in our way? Every moment we wait, the trail gets colder."

Marcus sighed. The ranger had a point. "Fine. Let's get going."

* * *

Sand had been at his task for several days now. He acquired a severe headache for his efforts, but at last he thought he'd found out all he could.

He didn't like it, though. He had, in some ways, more questions than he had answers.

The wizard let the last tome shut with a thud, then he drummed his long, elegant fingers on the cover. "This isn't good." he muttered. "But… neither is it a total disaster. That is… if I can train her before her abilities become too apparent."

Sand stood and, ever the tidy individual, placed all the tomes back where he'd gotten them from. He put his notes in order, and left the Neverwinter Archives as if he'd never been there.

* * *

As they were leaving Ember, Marcus' party was approached by a young boy about eight or ten years of age. He seemed slightly afraid but, despite this, he was watching Marcus intently. "It's you... you're the one who will destroy Ember," the boy spoke up with a hint of wonder.

" _What_ in the hells?" Marcus asked, confused. "But I don't mean this place any harm."

As the boy came closer, Neeshka had to fight the urge to shield her eyes. "That boy's got a lot of power streaming off of him. I almost can't _see_ him, he's burning so bright... it's blurring the air around him," she said, more than a little awed, and wondered how come she could see such things.

"There _is_ something about the child... he is in touch, not with the land, but with something else, perhaps greater," Elanee confirmed quietly.

As the boy got closer, he shook his head. "Wait... no... I was mistaken. Strange... the killer looks like you, but isn't," he said. "Ember cannot be saved. All within the village when the time comes will perish except one… me."

Marcus was struck speechless for a few moments. "Only you?" he asked at last. "What about the other villagers?"

"Ember's fate is set in stone, but mine is not. However, I will share Ember's fate unless you help me," the boy said sadly. His gaze swept across the little group. "I think you are carrying something which will allow me to survive. You cannot help me in any other way."

"Alright lad, have a look and see if I have anything you can use," Marcus said, baffled by the strange boy.

"Thank you." The boy looked over the harbourman's gear, then shook his head, disappointed. "You have nothing I can use." Then he suddenly pointed at Bishop. "What about him?"

"What _about_ me?" the ranger growled.

"Bishop, just let the lad have a look, will you?" Marcus asked with a sigh.

"Fine," Bishop hissed. "Try to take anything, and I'll take both your hands as trophies. Got it?" he told the boy.

The boy looked up at the ranger. "Your knife. It is... different. I believe it can save me."

Bishop frowned. "My skinning knife?" he asked. "I've had this thing forever, there's nothing special about it."

"Then you won't mind letting the lad have it, will you, Bishop?" Marcus said. "And don't even think of arguing with me. Just do it, because, as you so willingly pointed out, the longer we dally, the more chance of losing the trail of the gith there is."

"You're pretty quick to give me orders sometimes. I'd be careful about that," Bishop said coldly, then he turned to the boy. "As for you... here, take the knife," he said.

Marcus grinned a little. "Well, last time I checked, I was the party leader, so stop your whining, ranger. You're here, Bishop, because we need you, not because we want you." If it had been up to the harbourman, he'd have happily left the ranger back at the _Flagon_. However, although Marcus's tracking abilities were adequate, he knew they weren't up to the task at hand.

"Thank you," the boy said as he put the knife on his belt. He was about to turn away when he stopped and did a double take as he got a good look at Neeshka. "It's you…" he said in wonder.

The tiefling scratched her head with the tip of her tail. "Of course it's me. Who else would I be?" Neeshka asked, confused.

"No… you don't understand. Not yet. It's you, The Guardian," the boy said.

"Uh… Guardian of _what_?" Neeshka asked.

"You are the guardian of the light in the darkness and shadow. The guardian of hope when all seems lost," he said. "When I look at you... I see a dark place, full of shadows... and you standing between that which you love and that which threatens it. I see the searing light of love burning doubt out of your heart." The boy paused for a moment, frowning. "I also see a distant place, a place filled with spirits. Some inner darkness threatens them…they are angry. This time you help keep that darkness contained, until a great wrong can be righted." The boy smiled. "We shall meet again soon, I think." Then the boy vanished into the night.

Marcus looked at Neeshka, puzzled. "What in the hells was that about, sweetheart?"

"I don't know, harbour boy," Neeshka said, her eyes big with surprise. "I don't know what he meant, but I'll tell you one thing. It scared me." The tiefling shivered, and Marcus hurried over to put his arm around her.

"We'll figure it out, Neesh," the harbourman told her. "Just trust me, sweetheart. I won't let you down."

"It almost seemed like he was seeing into the future," Elanee said, uneasy. "I can't explain him, or his power."

"Well, whatever this darkness is, it better be ready to face my axe," Khelgar said, patting his weapon.

Casavir looked at Neeshka, pondering. He wished Serena was there to talk to. The idea of Neeshka being a guardian of light was intriguing. The paladin knew he would be thinking about this for awhile.

* * *

"Sand, what's with the late hour?" Kari asked after she'd opened her front door to the moon elf.

"I _do_ apologise for the lateness, dear girl, but this could not wait," the wizard said, holding up his raft of notes.

Kari raised an eyebrow. "You _have_ been busy, Sand," she said, as she made way for the moon elf to enter her home.

"Only doing what you asked of me, dear girl," Sand replied as he walked along the hall to the living room, with Kari following after she'd shut the door.

* * *

"We're going awfully deep into Luskan territory, hope this girl is worth it," Bishop muttered. "Seems to me the druidess is thinking the same thing," he said, noticing the wood elf's occupied expression.

"No, I am not, Bishop. As with many things regarding women, you are wrong," Elanee said calmly.

"Of course I am," the ranger said smugly. "That's why you get that expression on your face, with every step north of the Mere we take, eh?" Bishop asked. "All for some peasant girl who keeps putting us all in danger."

"Are you all right, Elanee?" Marcus asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Marcus, really," Elanee said. "However, this journey is proving longer than I thought, and I worry what we will find at the end," she admitted. "And Shandra is not some peasant girl, Bishop. She needs our help, as our leader has said."

"What, do our leader and her have some history I'm not aware of?" Bishop asked, taunting the wood elf. "Because if it's love, then I can understand why we're on this fool's errand."

"I _seriously_ doubt that," Elanee replied, trying to hide a smile as she could see the murderous glare that Neeshka was giving the ranger.

"Rescuing her is the right thing to do, ranger, she needs our help. We did place Shandra in danger, knowingly or not," Marcus snapped.

"Is that good enough for you, Bishop?" Elanee asked challengingly. "Maybe now you can keep your attention where it _belongs_ … on the trail," she said, indicating the track.

"Of course," Bishop said, a little smug. "But that answer is all I needed. A fool's errand it is," he said, then came to a stop and beckoned Marcus to his side.

"Looks like we have quite a climb ahead of us," the ranger remarked as the harbourman came to stand alongside. "The main trail up the mountain is bound to be watched." Bishop scanned the area ahead, then pointed. "Look, up ahead. A gith watch station. They'll see us if we continue up the main path. We should find another way around. They're only watching the pass below, so we can probably silence them quickly if we approach from the sides or rear."

Marcus nodded in agreement. "It seems you're good for something other than making snide comments, Bishop. I'm impressed." _Almost,_ he thought.

* * *

"Ah, Merring!" Georg greeted the priest warmly. "What news from Neverwinter?" he asked as he led the cleric to his living room where Tarmas and Daeghun awaited them.

"Some good, some bad," Merring replied as he sat down. "The reason I hadn't heard from the temple for so long was that there had been some strange deaths in Blacklake where the temple of Lathander is located. The district had been locked down and communications in or out were strictly controlled," he explained. "But the lockdown has been lifted, so things are getting back to normal." Merring smiled. "The reason I asked you all here is that I also have some news of our wayward harbourman, Marcus."

Tarmas leaned forward a little. "News, you say? I hope it's good. Don't want to think all my time and money spent on the lad was in vain. Though since he didn't become a mage, it may as well be a waste," he added with a sniff.

Georg chuckled. "You don't ever stop, do you, Tarmas?"

"And why should I?" the wizard replied. "After all, my new apprentice is hardly instilling confidence in me."

"I believe we are here to hear the news Merring has of my foster son, not the two of you bickering," Daeghun said quietly.

* * *

"Guards, wolves, ambushes, now a dark cave filled with gith..." Neeshka grumbled. The ranger's plan had worked well enough, but they'd still had a hard fight up to the top of the mountain, and it wasn't going to get any easier. "Why are we wasting time over this farm girl again?" she asked.

"Apart from the fact Shandra is the only link to Jerro's Haven?" Marcus asked rhetorically. "What if I had that attitude when you were in trouble, Neesh?"

The tiefling nodded. "Okay, okay, I get the message. But I've stuck with you this long without needing more than one rescue, and now we've had to save her... what, _three_ times now? This seems like an awful lot of effort over some peasant girl. I mean, that is _all_ she is to you, right?" Neeshka asked, pouting a little.

Marcus had to chuckle. "Yes, that is all she is, Neesh," he said with a smile. "And Shandra just might know where her granddaddy's Haven is."

"Well, then, that's that." Neeshka said, sounding much happier. "Let's go in and get this over with... if they haven't already settled it for us.


	46. Chapter 46

"Oh, look, a welcoming committee, what a surprise," Marcus observed dryly, after entering the cave and coming face to face with about a dozen githyanki.

"Zeeaire has foretold your coming, _Kalach-Cha_ ," said the commander of the githyanki, smiling viciously. "She has sent me here to end you."

The harbourman snorted. "Not if I end you first, gith," he growled. "We've butchered so many of you, I'm surprised there's any of you left." Marcus was in a very foul mood, and it had all started with the gith attack on the _Flagon._ Having to work with the smart ass ranger hadn't helped.

"Slay the _Kalach-Cha_ ," cried the gith commander in a resolute tone. "For Zeeaire!"

After dispatching their welcoming committee, Marcus and company carefully made their way through the winding cave system. As they went, they not only encountered githyanki, but imps and succubi as well, which made the harbourman wonder what in the hells he was up to his neck in. They'd even come across the construct that had attacked them in Neverwinter, though now it was completely inert.

"I do not like this, Marcus," Casavir said. "Someone must have summoned the imps and succubi that we have been facing. There is another unknown party here, but what is their goal?" the paladin wondered.

"I don't know, Casavir, but having to fight those demonic females as well as the gith isn't on my preferred list of things to be doing," Marcus replied.

"Did I hear you right, oh great leader?" Bishop asked snidely. "You don't like fighting demonic females? Yet you're more than willing to get intimate with _her_?" the ranger said, pointing at the tiefling. "That's a double standard if I ever heard one."

"I'm _nothing_ like those demonic bitches, Bishop," Neeshka snarled. "But I'm more than willing to make an exception in your case, so you can see how demonic I can be," she said sweetly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Marcus sighed, but before he could think of anything else, his attention was taken by the cavern they were coming up to. In the centre was a hulking creature flanked by several succubi and gith. Standing before them was a bald-headed man.

"I think we're about to find out, Casavir. Look," Marcus said, pointing up ahead.

"Find the githyanki leader and retrieve the shards from her, Zaxis. Leave no one alive," the man said, addressing the large creature, before it lumbered off deeper into the cave.

The man paused, looking over his shoulder and smiled before he turned back to the succubi. "As for these newcomers... deal with them," he said casually before he ran off after the creature.

* * *

"Just who was that guy with the beard and glowing tattoos?" Neeshka asked, as they took a break after clearing the cave of gith and demons. They'd stopped in front of a pair of large stone doors that Marcus had recognised as being Illefarn in origin.

"A warlock," Casavir said quietly. "A very powerful one, too, for we saw him summon that demon, Zaxis."

Marcus was standing by the stone doors, looking at them. "Now we enter the gith's real base. An old Illefarn ruin, by the looks of these doors," he said, as he opened the door and stepped through. The harbourman's heart skipped a beat when he saw what was on the other side. It wasn't the three succubi that had him worried, oh no. It was the _devil_ they were clearly tormenting that had Marcus wondering, and not for the first time, what in the hells he was up to his neck in.

* * *

"What did you find out, Sand?" Kari asked.

"Well, our tiefling, Neeshka, is, as I suspected, no ordinary tiefling. From the information I've found, she had an enchantment placed on her when she was in the care of Helm's Hold," Sand said. "It is now starting to... fade for want of a better term and that was why I could feel her power. It seems it was done when she was about two or three years of age as she'd started to show signs of premonition." The wizard smiled. "That alone was enough to send the priests into a panic. They didn't want someone with power they couldn't control, so they simply had it suppressed. Crude, but effective… and, given her age at the time, the only option they felt happy with."

"There were other options?" Kari asked.

"There are always options, dear girl," Sand replied. "They could have brought her to the mages of the Cloaktower, here in Neverwinter. That would have been the wisest thing to have done. Second is what they chose to do, simply suppress Neeshka's abilities, which is not without consequences, and third," the wizard paused, "I don't think I need to tell you what the third option could have been."

"So what do we do now?" Aarin asked, concerned.

The moon elf smiled. "I'll have to train her, of course," Sand said simply. "She'd never submit to the same enchantment now. If I can get to her before it fully fails, I can teach her to control and use her powers safely. Otherwise she could well go mad." The wizard sighed. "Which, at the lighter end of things, would mean she may just act a little oddly at times but, at worst, Marcus may be forced to slay the woman he loves."

Kari and Aarin exchanged a look, and then Kari turned back to Sand.

"Do it, Sand. Train her. Neeshka doesn't deserve to go insane and the man she loves doesn't need to lose her either."

Sand smiled. "Very well, consider it done, dear girl." The moon elf stood and walked out of Kari's home, heading for the _Flagon_.

* * *

 _This brings new meaning to the phrase handsome devil_ , Marcus thought with irony. The man in front of them, clearly bound to the summoning circle, may have looked elven but it was his eyes that told the truth. They reminded the harbourman of Neeshka's eyes, but they were much more sinister in appearance.

"Well met. I am grateful to you for ridding me of those... nuisances," the devil said pleasantly.

"Careful, harbour boy... there's something strange about him," Neeshka said, suspicious, as she stepped closer to Marcus, taking his hand. She sniffed. "He smells like a pit fiend, one of the higher devils of the Hells," the tiefling whispered.

The pit fiend smiled on seeing Neeshka at the harbourman's side. "Ah... it seems you have brought blood of the Lower Planes with you. Well met to you, tiefling," the devil said as he bowed slightly.

"Don't talk to me like we're _friends_!" Neeshka cried angrily.

"Easy, sweetheart. I don't trust him anymore than you do, Neesh, but we need to talk to him, alright?" Marcus said quietly.

"Well, all right... but I never trust anyone who's polite as he is." Neeshka shivered. "Apart from you and Casavir," she added with a weak smile.

The devil arched a fine eyebrow. _This is indeed an unexpected turn of events_ , he mused. _Not only do I encounter one of my own bloodline, but she seems to be in a relationship with…This could be most advantageous._ "Such prejudices are not uncommon, my tiefling friend, even in the lower realms... I meant no offence," the pit fiend said, and then he turned back to Marcus. "Regardless of your intent, young man, your actions have benefited me. I wish to help you in return, if you will allow it," he said elegantly.

"Careful in dealing with him Marcus," Casavir spoke up. "Devils are lawful beings and have strict rules they must follow when interacting with others. However, that does not change their natures."

Marcus folded his arms over his chest. "I don't trust you, fiend, but if I don't accept your help, well, we won't be getting much further," he said, looking at the shimmering wall that blocked their path.

The pit fiend nodded, with a smile. "Your paladin friend is correct however as you see, I am not here by choice. I was bound to this circle by the githyanki... old enemies of yours, I believe. Once bound, I was forced to shape the barrier you see ahead to prevent any... trespass."

Marcus frowned. "So… how do the githyanki pass, then?" he asked.

"Oh, it was not the githyanki that commanded such a shaping. My fortunes have shifted, and I have passed from one master to another," the pit fiend explained. "The soul of the githyanki who summoned me was devoured by a tanar'ri, a demon named Zaxis... a recent arrival. By consuming her, Zaxis has gained the githyanki's power over me... and I cannot disobey his command," the devil said. "If nothing is done, the barrier, unfortunately, will remain. And it is no simple thing of stone, metal, or clever lock. Similar to the githyanki portals, the barrier exists outside this plane." The pit fiend went on. "It has been shaped into an extradimensional wall through which nothing may pass. It cannot be dispelled, but my presence here feeds it and allows it to maintain its shape. If you were to banish me, however, it would resume its natural shape, a tiny sphere... far less of an obstruction than the wall ahead."

"Alright, how can I banish you, then?" Marcus asked. _I hope to Torm this works,_ he thought.

"You can banish me by speaking my true name... and, of course, I will need your promise that you will use it _only_ to banish me," the pit fiend said. "This agreement will be as binding as this circle. If you have any doubts, please know that I only wish free passage for us both. Do you agree?"

After a few moments thought, Marcus nodded. "As long as you honour your side in thought and deed, then yes," he said.

The pit fiend inclined his head respectfully. "Of course. Laws bind my kind as well, you know. Now, listen _carefully_... my true name is 'Mephasm'. Speak my name and say, 'I command you be banished from this plane'. And I shall be free of this place."

 _Alright, here we go._ "Mephasm, I command you be banished from this plane," Marcus said in a calm clear voice. He wasn't calm on the inside, however.

The magic barrier blocking the hallway to the inner complex begin to dissipate. Mephasm let out a relieved sigh. "At last... I feel the circle unravelling... and look, the barrier relaxes into its normal shape, as promised. I shall call it to me so you might see..." he said, raising an arm. "Look, barely a pebble, and an obstruction no more," he said, as he handed the small glowing gem-like stone to Marcus. "Here, keep it, it may be of use in the time between our next meeting."

" _Next meeting?_ Not if we can help it," Neeshka said ruefully.

"Ah, would that you were able, my little one," Mephasm said cryptically. "We _will_ meet again." Then the pit fiend simply faded from existence.

* * *

"So what's the news about Marcus?" Georg asked.

"It's mainly rumour and hearsay, unfortunately, due to the lockdown," Merring warned. "But it seems he's a member of the Watch and a Lieutenant who answers directly to Watch Captain Brelaina."

"That's good to hear," said Georg with a hint of pride. "His militia training will serve him well."

"Then it gets… interesting," Merring said. "It seems young Marcus has got himself a lady friend, who, it has to be said, is somewhat… unusual to say the least."

"Marcus, a lady friend?" Tarmas asked, surprised. "Sometimes I wondered if he knew what a girl looked like."

"What is so unusual about her, Merring?" Daeghun asked.

"It seems his lady friend is a tiefling," Merring said.

"A tiefling? As in 'with-horns-and-maybe-a-tail' tiefling?" Georg asked, astonished.

"Do you know of any other kind?" remarked Tarmas dryly.

Merring nodded. "Yes, and this I can partly confirm, as Natrisse saw Marcus and some of his friends being escorted past the temple to the sage's house. And there was a young woman walking to his right who clearly was a tiefling, as she had horns _and_ a tail."

The four men sat in silence, not quite knowing what to say or think.

* * *

The large demon turned slowly to face the party of adventurers. "Zaxis does not know how you got past the barrier, but Zaxis is pleased to see you," the demon said mockingly. "All our bashing and rending have failed to open this door, but our claws will tear _you_ easily."

Neeshka grinned. "Let me handle this, harbour boy," she said, sauntering forward. "He sure does have an odd smell, though," the tiefling added with a frown.

"Why do you wait, tiefling? Do you fear to face Zaxis?" the demon taunted, looking down at Neeshka.

"No, just wondering when you last had a bath," Neeshka replied, holding her nose. "We are both here for the same reason, and that door blocks both our progress."

"Yes... the door will not yield to Zaxis. The one within, the female gith, Zeeaire, has sealed it." The demon growled in frustration.

"Won't your master be displeased if you fail him?" Neeshka asked.

"Yes... his anger will be great. If Zaxis fails his task, he shall be cast down," the demon admitted. Zaxis wasn't very bright, it was rather plain.

"Who would _dare_ to do such a thing to one as powerful as you?" the tiefling asked.

"The master wields great magics... greater than any mortal Zaxis has ever faced. Many demons have been torn from the Lower Planes, now and in the past, to follow him," the demon answered.

"So he has summoned others of your kind in the past?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Oh yes! Many decades ago, he subverted many demon-kind to his cause. Zaxis was one among many to join his campaign. He led Zaxis and his brethren to face an army of soldiers of the flesh-town Neverwinter." The demon began to sound gleeful. "Along the way he could not stop the demons from playing, so many villages were consumed in the wake. Never before or since did Zaxis glut on so much mortal flesh. But now this door thwarts Zaxis, keeps him from the gith!"

The harbourman's blood boiled. He knew all too well what the demon was referring to. Marcus took a deep breath to calm himself. "Wait... if your task was to breach the door, you've _already_ failed your master, haven't you?"

"Zaxis has not failed! The door stands but it will fall!" the demon yelled.

"Ooooooh. I'm sure the door is shaking off its hinges with fear... oh, wait, it's not!" Neeshka said with a wicked grin.

"No! Zaxis only needs more time, that is all…" Zaxis had been defeated by his own stupidity. A few seconds of silence… and then a burning crevice opened up in the stone floor and swallowed the demon. As he disappeared, the demon cried out one last time. "Rrrrrrrr, NOOOO!"

* * *

"Sand, what in the hells are you doing here at this hour?" Duncan asked.

"Keep your shirt on, Duncan. Are Marcus and Neeshka here?" the wizard asked.

"Uh... No, they're not, Sand. Why, what's wrong?"

The moon elf frowned. " _That_ _'_ _s_ inconvenient," he muttered. "Oh, nothing to worry yourself over, Duncan. But I will need to see them when they get back from whatever misadventure they're currently on," Sand said, as he turned and left the _Flagon_.

* * *

"Though these demons were unanticipated, your arrival was not. I have seen it burning brightly in my visions for some time," Zeeaire, leader of the githyanki said. "How long did you think you could escape us? You have stolen our shards, defiled them with your touch, and now you will die, _Kalach-Cha_."

"You have kidnapped Shandra against her will, and _you_ will answer for that crime," Marcus said calmly, not at all impressed by the head gith.

"Trust me, once _he_ gets on your trail, you're doomed," Shandra said from her cage.

"Know that you are in no position to demand _anything_ from me. You will answer for your crimes... along with this frail thing that carries the last of the Jerro blood," Zeeaire snarled.

"Really? So you're going to kill me without telling me my crimes? Some justice that is," Marcus said in his best mocking voice.

"You truly do not know your crimes?" Zeeaire asked, surprised. "Very well, let me recount them. You have slaughtered many of our people, and you hold in your possession relics sacred to the githyanki, a... silver sword of our people, fragments of it."

"It seems a lot of trouble for just one blade," Elanee said.

"You put too much importance on his crime. He has nothing that other thieves have not stolen before. Do you think there is something special or unique about his crime, or the shards his carries? There is not!" Zeeaire told the wood elf.

"I don't think so," Marcus said thoughtfully. "I'm beginning to suspect that this blade is more important to you than your minions know."

"You dare to presume to know more than I about this matter?" Zeeaire asked. "You know _nothing_ of what you have done, nor the importance of what you carry!" she said, trying to hide the truth.

"So these shards are part of something _more_ than just a silver sword?" the harbourman asked, going for the kill.

One of the other githyanki who had been frowning at last spoke up. "Zeeaire, forgive my words, but... I, too, felt the power from the shards when the _Kalach-Cha_ entered, and when I gathered the shards you carry."

"As did I. This seems a matter greater than us. Our Queen should know of it. It has been too long since we have sent word to her of our... actions here," another githyanki said.

Zeeaire was beginning to panic, as she saw her troops getting confused. "Ignore the words of the criminal, they are deceptions... he seeks to manipulate you as our illithid masters once did, do not allow it!" she said, but it was too late. She'd lost about half her men. "Now you will face your punishment, _Kalach-Cha_. It is why your path brought you here... and why the shards you carry will soon be added to mine!"

Zeeaire raised her hands as she cast a powerful spell, and all of the shards in the harbourman's belt pouch floated away from Marcus and hung in the air just in front of him. Marcus wasn't that surprised. "Did you really think you could keep such relics of my people? They do not belong to you… Odd, I have all the ones you carry... yet it seems you still possess one." Zeeaire cast a more forceful spell.

Marcus fell to his knees and jerked in a spasm of agony. He clutched at his chest, which was now glowing brightly where his old chest wound was.

"What in the Nine Hells is she doing to you, harbour boy?" Neeshka whispered, terrified.

Awareness came into Zeeaire's eyes and she cackled triumphantly.

"You have a piece of the Sword _inside_ of you." Marcus's wound suddenly glowed brighter and he convulsed in great pain, letting out an ear-splitting scream. "And I shall remove it from you by force!"

Marcus was only barely aware of the fighting erupting round him, he was in that much pain. He felt as if his heart had almost been ripped from his chest while it was still beating. He stood shakily and, realising he still held the stone that Mephasm had given him, he used the last of his strength to toss it at Zeeaire's portal. The harbourman was rewarded with a satisfying explosion before his world turned black.

* * *

"You... think this is over?" Zeeaire asked weakly. "You are wrong, mate of the _Kalach-Cha_ , and I hope the pain you have brought here is revisited upon you a thousandfold. The Lich Queen will know of my fall... yes... but it will be too late." She coughed. "What comes for you will be revenge enough."

Neeshka just looked stony faced at the dying githyanki.

"We were never the ones you had to fear. In defying us, he has harmed his own people and everything on this plane. The githyanki will strike at him no longer; this was the last of our strongholds devoted to the recovery of the shards... there will be no more attacks from my people, because it will serve no purpose... he has sealed your fate."

"What are you on about, you green faced bitch?" Neeshka snarled.

"The shards he carried were needed... the shard in him, all are _needed_. Evil wakes, mate of the _Kalach-Cha_ , and in killing me, you now stand alone against what comes," Zeeaire said mockingly.

"You're the only evil here, gith bitch," Neeshka said, her eyes blazing.

Zeeaire smiled a little. "And there you are wrong. An ancient enemy comes for him, one that has existed for millennia. Your mate has already felt the effects of his presence, and he will grow stronger with time. This enemy, this King of Shadows... if he succeeds in his plans, your mate's civilization will become dust, and all life will be consumed by darkness. I will see you in death, mate of the _Kalach-Cha_. I do not think I... will have to wait long."

As the light went out in her eyes, Zeeaire's body turned to dust. The shards lay among the ashes, glimmering. All Neeshka had to do was bend down and pick them up.

* * *

Marcus groaned. "Torm's teeth that _hurt_ ," he mumbled, as he stood slowly on shaky legs. Neeshka was at his side almost at once, supporting him. "Thanks, Neesh," he said, and then he saw what was left of Zeeaire. "Damn! Did she say anything?" he asked.

"Yeah… but I'll tell you later when you can think straight," Neeshka replied as she gave him the shards, including the ones Zeeaire had. "Though she did call me 'mate of the _Kalach-Cha_ '. Cool, huh?" she asked with a smile.

Marcus laughed, then regretted it. "Ow! Damn, that hurts," he said, rubbing his chest. "I don't even want to know how the gith knew about us." Then the harbourman frowned. "Duncan _and_ Daeghun have a _lot_ of explaining to do," he muttered.

"I'm getting _so_ tired of this. You have to let me save you sometime, or else I'll never be able to pay you back," Shandra said, once she'd been let out of her cage by Casavir.

"Oh, don't worry, there'll be _plenty_ of time for you to pay _all_ of us on the way back to Neverwinter," Bishop said suggestively.

"You all _put_ me in danger! I'm not paying you a single coin," Shandra exclaimed.

"Well, then you'll be paying me another way. My bedroll's a little cold at night. I'm thinking you can fix that," the ranger said seductively- but there was no warmth in his words.

"Your words are vile and disrespectful, Bishop. The women of this party are to be treated with respect," Casavir said sternly.

Elanee rolled her eyes, Marcus scowled, and Shandra suppressed a shudder. All of them were disgusted at Bishop's behaviour and all would be glad to see the back of him once they got back to Neverwinter.

"You know, I could always set you on fire, Bishop," Neeshka said with a devilish grin. "That'd solve _two_ problems."

"You wound me, girl… or is that jealousy I hear?" Bishop said mockingly. "Don't worry, I'll get to you soon enough," he said with a sniff.

The harbourman's expression darkened considerably at the ranger's lewd suggestion towards Neeshka. He'd been mad enough when Bishop was having a go at Shandra and now…now he just saw red. "I will not have you speaking to Shandra like that, Bishop, or any other _woman_ that's in the party," he growled. "You may not be a gentleman, but at the very least try and _act_ like it." If he hadn't still been in a great deal of pain, he might have been tempted to do more than just growl at the ranger.

Bishop raised an eyebrow. "Quick to defend both the demon girl and the farm girl, I see, and not hard to see why, from the looks of them. But… perhaps my words were ill-chosen, just like this journey. Now that we have our precious little treasure, shall we go?" the ranger asked.


	47. Chapter 47

"Hey, welcome back!" Duncan said as he walked up to Marcus and Shandra and gave the startled farm girl a hug. "Glad to see you've all returned... and in one piece, no less!"

"Good to see you as well, Duncan," Marcus said with a sad smile.

"All right, out with it! What happened? Tell me the tales, the songs, the whole bit!" the innkeeper said enthusiastically.

Marcus sighed. There was no avoiding it. "I need to talk to you about the wound I received when I was a child," he said gravely.

"Look, I... I don't know why you're asking again," Duncan said, uneasy. "Surely you've heard this before. You were just a babe when West Harbour was attacked near the end of the war with the King of Shadows... you suffered that wound from a stray arrow or debris."

Marcus stiffened, his face growing pale. "To put it bluntly, that's utter bull… and you know it, Duncan," he said tightly. "It wasn't an arrow or debris. You only wish it were. There is a shard lodged within me."

"Inside the wound on your chest?" Duncan asked, slightly incredulous. "That means you've been carrying the shard around almost your entire life? I... we had no idea."

"Ah... notice the stumble in his words. Your uncle has been keeping secrets, I think," Bishop said coldly from behind him.

Almost as one, both nephew and uncle turned to the ranger. "Silence, Bishop!" they said in unison.

Duncan pulled Marcus aside, away from his other companions. The innkeeper sighed, giving in, but he was a little distressed all the same. He had never expected to have to tell this particular tale. "I don't know if I'm the best one to be telling you this, but if you've got one of those shards _in_ you, I think you've earned the right to hear everything."

"Damned right I have," Marcus said with a nod. "So, come on, out with it."

Duncan sighed again, as he steeled himself to tell the tale. "Daeghun probably already told you, but when you were an infant, West Harbour was the site of a battle, a terrible battle. The King of Shadows himself led an army of demons against the Neverwinter army, which had gathered at the village," he said, thinking back to that dark night. "West Harbour was struck suddenly, without warning. There was panic... confusion... villagers fleeing every which way to escape the battle." Duncan's voice became softer. "But Daeghun's wife Shayla... and your mother Esmerelle did not. They stayed behind, to save you. As demons and magefire rained upon the village, they fought to reach your crib." Duncan shook his head sadly. "By the time Daeghun even realized they were missing, it was too late. He could only watch from a distance as the village was consumed in the battle."

Marcus frowned. "But… I was told my mother died giving birth to me," he said slowly, and then he looked hard at the innkeeper. "So what you're saying is I've been _lied_ to my entire life?"

"It wasn't my decision to keep what happened to your mother from you..." Duncan said sadly. "And my brother will be furious I told you. I guess he... he thought it would be too much for you. In any case, when the few that remained returned to the village, no one was alive. Except you..." It was plain from his grim face that Duncan still grieved, after all these years. "Your mother was there... so much blood and... you were clutched in her bosom, a deep wound in your chest. She'd tried to shield you, but... The shard must have cut through her and into you," he said sadly. "No one knew how you survived. But you did, and your wound sealed itself within days, leaving the scar that you still bear." Duncan looked worried as he continued. "But if that wound was due to the shard that pierced you then, that raises many questions... And I'm afraid I'm just all out of answers."

Marcus's tense stance softened a little. "I know it wasn't easy to share that with me… thanks, Duncan. But you should have told me this when I first asked."

"Believe me, I wanted to. But my brother... It's been with me for a long time... I am glad I could finally speak of it," Duncan said with relief.

"Why the long faces, you two? Somebody die?" Bishop intruded on their conversation again, cheerfully insensitive, as usual. "If so, sounds like a cause for celebration to me." He turned to the gnomish bard. "Grobnar, you worthless half-man, strike up a tune... before I strike you."

"Of course, Sir Bishop," the gnome replied, seemingly oblivious to the ranger's insult, "it so happens I have just the tune..."

Bishop turned back to Marcus, ignoring the stormy look on the harbourman's face. "By the way, I've decided it would be in both our interests if I stay on with you, Marcus. That is, after you apologise to me."

Marcus gave the ranger a very long, sour look before he spoke. "I see, and why should I, Bishop? You were out of line at Ember and we all know it, though perhaps I did overreact somewhat," the harbourman admitted, _and that's all the apology you're getting, ranger._ "A man with your skills may prove useful." _Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer,_ the harbourman thought.

Bishop smiled a little. "Fair enough, we understand each other, it seems. So, if I am welcome, then I will help myself to a fair share of adventure and danger. Travelling with you is the most _fun_ I've had in years."

"We don't need any more of your _help_ , Bishop." Casavir spoke up, voicing his concern about the inclusion of the ranger. He was pleased however to see that Marcus had acknowledged that he had overreacted to Bishop's goading, as Casavir was concerned about the young man's seeming unpredictable temper.

"No, no. There's no need, Bishop. I'm sorry for before, but you've done more than..." Duncan said hurriedly.

Bishop turned to the innkeeper. "Oh, come now, Duncan, I still _owe_ you. And what better way to make it up to you than watching your kin here? After all, a debt is a debt... all the way until the _end_. Isn't that right?"

Shandra approached the small group just then, looking more than a little nervous and uncertain. "I hate to ask... but what happens now? I can't go back to my farm, ashes and all."

The harbourman rubbed his beard in thought. "I don't know, Shandra. Maybe Duncan will take you in for a while," he said, looking at the innkeeper.

"She'll be staying… _here_?" Neeshka squeaked, unhappy at the thought.

"Oh, she'll be in _good_ hands here," Bishop said quietly, in a mocking tone.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to offer the lass my hospitality, but don't you need her to unlock Ammon Jerro's Haven?" Duncan pointed out.

"We do, Duncan, but we've got to _find_ it first," Marcus said. "You are welcome to travel with us, if you'd like, Shandra."

"Travel with us? _Her_?" Neeshka asked, incredulous at the idea. "We don't need her weighing us down like Khelgar's belly."

"Hey, watch the insults, demonling!" the dwarf countered.

"I'd have to agree with Neeshka," Elanee said with a slight smile. "She's been through enough, do you think that's wise? In light of the recent attacks, we may be placing her in more danger rather than helping."

"If Shandra agrees to travel with us, the danger might be greater than within Neverwinter's walls, but that is not certain," Casavir said with caution.

"True enough, but Shandra would be safer with us than without us," Marcus said.

"Oh. Well, I mean, you don't have to go that far, but... uh... thanks," Shandra said, slightly embarrassed by all the fuss.

Neeshka rolled her eyes, resigned to the fact. "Fine, but she's not getting _my_ share of the treasure," she said in a huff.

Bishop snorted. "You've just agreed to die before your time, farm girl." He raised a mock glass in salute. "So be it. I guess we need someone who's easy on the eyes," the ranger said. "Although that's what _I'm_ here for, I believe," he said, slightly smug.

Neeshka made a gagging sound. "In your dreams, ranger," she muttered.

"If she's going to be with us, she'll need to do some catching up... we can't just keep on rescuing her all the time," Khelgar said sternly.

"Rescuing me? I can rescue myself!" Shandra said, offended. "Sometimes, when there's not too many lizard folk. Or githyanki."

Marcus sighed. "Khelgar has a point. We need to train you so you'll be able to defend yourself, Shandra."

"Well... I know enough to use a sword and can handle myself in a fight. I mean, I'm no spellcaster, but if you need an extra blade..." Shandra said hesitantly. "I admit you've rescued me twice now and if you're going to help teach me to survive these attacks, I accept," she continued, then looked up. "But there's some things you're going to have to accept, too. I don't like being left behind. Because whenever you're out of my sight, suddenly all this trouble starts happening, and I'm _really_ tired of it." Neeshka's eyes blazed fiery red, but Shandra was unaware of the death glare being sent her way by the tiefling. "So... look, I won't try to get in your way or anything, but I don't want us to part ways again. I've... I've, well, lost too much already. You're not leaving me behind. Alright?"

Marcus let out a sigh as he cast a warning glance towards Neeshka. "Alright, Shandra. I didn't mean for anything to happen to you or your home. If I can make it up to you, then I will."

Shandra nodded. "Then that's all I ask."

"So the farm girl's going to join our band?" Bishop asked with a grunt. "Good. We need someone to make up for the _paladin_. For now, I say we crack some of those kegs and drown the Flagon in wine."

* * *

Marcus had escorted Neeshka back to her room after the celebrations had died down. Not that either of them had really done much celebrating. Neeshka had been in a mood over a certain farm girl, and Marcus had been thinking over what he'd learned from both Duncan and second-hand from the gith, Zeeaire.

"Neesh, I thought we'd been over this?" Marcus asked as he leaned against the wall. "What's with the permanent huff where Shandra is concerned, huh?"

"I know, harbour boy…" the tiefling nodded sheepishly, "but… well, the way she doesn't want to leave your side _really_ gets me riled more than I want to admit."

The harbourman couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I noticed. If looks could kill, Shandra would have been a smoking hole in the floor going by the way you were looking at her earlier."

Marcus righted himself and put his arms round the tiefling. "Listen to me, Neesh. I love _you_ and only _you,_ understand?" he said. "I might have to spend time with Shandra getting her fighting skills up to scratch, but that doesn't mean a thing, you know?" Marcus kissed her softly. "It's you I want and no one else."

"Wish you'd show me just how much you want me," Neeshka said shyly.

Marcus looked down into her eyes, shocked, as his mind raced. "Neeshka… did you ask me what I _think_ you just did?" he asked slowly. The harbourman was all too aware he was on very thin ice.

The tiefling nodded. "Yeah. I want to be with you," she said quietly.

 _Talk about being stuck between a rock and hard place,_ Marcus thought. "Neesh… as much as I want to be with you, I don't think I could take advantage of you," he said. Neeshka was going to protest, but Marcus silenced her with a kiss. "Neesh, you're not thinking rationally right now. Shandra has you rattled. You admitted as much."

"So? What's the problem?" Neeshka asked, not understanding.

"The problem is _me_ ," Marcus admitted. "I love you, sweetheart, and I want you, but it has to be for the right reasons, Neesh. And this just feels wrong." The harbourman smiled as he thought of something. "You know, I never did get to hold you the other night when the gith attacked about a tenday ago. I think I can manage that now."

Neeshka's eyes lit up. "Alright, harbour boy." Then she grinned wickedly. "You _sure_ you don't want me tonight?" she asked as seductively as she could. She did interesting things with her tail, too.

Marcus pulled the tiefling nearer. "Don't tempt me, Neesh," he growled in frustration. "You're far too tempting as it is."

Neeshka's eyes sparkled. "We'll see, harbour boy," she said, as she opened the door to her room with her tail and pulled the harbourman through before closing the door again.

* * *

Shandra stood, slack jawed in the hallway, after partly overhearing and seeing a conversation she clearly wasn't meant to. Being told about the relationship that existed between Marcus and Neeshka was one thing, but to see it was something else. Shandra couldn't even begin to fathom how or why a seemingly respectable man like Marcus would have chosen a tiefling. But he had, and his intent was clear enough.

"Are you alright, Shandra?" Elanee asked quietly behind her.

The farm girl jumped. "Oh, Elanee, you startled me," she said, putting a hand over her heart. "I just saw something that I still can't get my head around, is all."

Elanee looked to where the farm girl had been looking, Neeshka's closed bedroom door. "Ah… you caught them having one of _those_ conversations, did you?" the druid asked knowingly.

Shandra looked at the wood elf questioningly. "They do that kind of thing often?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes, but you get used to it. They try and keep it away from the main camp if they can," Elanee said, a little amused at Shandra's obvious discomfort. "You've been lucky so far as we were too busy making sure we stayed out of any Luskan's way. That, however, is past. When we are on the road, you'll get used to them sneaking off and other such odd happenings."

Shandra shuddered in spite of herself. "I'm not sure I will. She's a _tiefling_."

Elanee arched an elegant eyebrow. "Would it make a difference if it were Marcus and I?" the wood elf asked.

Shandra frowned. "Yes... no… I don't know," she said with a sigh. "But you're an _elf_."

The druid shook her head. "It makes no difference, Shandra. I am not human, either," Elanee said. "And to be fair, Neeshka is more human than I. However, she did not ask for her particular parentage." The wood elf regarded the farm girl for a moment or two, lips pressed into one thin line. "And Marcus sees Neeshka not as a tiefling, but as a woman," Elanee said, as she glided down the hall to her room.


	48. Chapter 48

"You awake, harbour boy?" Neeshka asked. It was a little after dawn, and the tiefling was nestled comfortably between warm blankets and her boyfriend's equally warm body.

Marcus looked at her through half open eyes and smiled. Neeshka looked gorgeous in the half light of dawn. He wasn't sure what it was. The way the light made her hair seem to glow a soft orangey red, perhaps? "I'm awake, sweetheart, what's up?" he asked.

"Thanks for saving me from myself," Neeshka said softly.

Marcus looked curiously at the tiefling. "What do you mean, Neesh?"

"Like you don't know," Neeshka said playfully. "Last night I was hells bent on sleeping with you, yet you refused to take advantage," she said more seriously. "I'm glad you did. Think I would have hated us both this morning," the tiefling finished quietly.

"I love you, Neesh," the harbourman said as he kissed her. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had. Though you were _very_ tempting," Marcus said, as his left hand stroked her back. "That's not to say that I don't mind holding you or…" a glint of mischief entered his eyes, "touching you." His hand gently caressed the base of her tail.

Neeshka's eyes went wide. "That's… not fair… harbour boy," she gasped.

Marcus grinned. "Call that payback for your little stunt the other night, Neesh."

Neeshka smiled, and then got a thoughtful look on her face. "You know, at Ember, when you lost your temper with Bishop? Who was the childhood friend you mentioned?" she asked shyly.

Marcus was wondering when she'd ask. "Her name was Amie Fern and she was an orphan, much like I was. She was a few years younger as well," he said, recalling his friend. "Amie was the apprentice of our resident wizard Tarmas. A rather dour fellow, with a knack for grumbling about everything." The harbourman stopped for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "The night of the attack, Amie, Bevil and I were fighting off the bladelings and grey dwarfs, trying to locate our scattered militia forces as Georg wanted to mount a defence at the Starlings' farm. Then we came across Tarmas duelling with the gith mage that was leading the attack." He looked Neeshka in the eyes. "I've never seen a wizards' duel before. It's an impressive sight but also very dangerous. Amie got it into her head to do something really stupid, despite the fact I told her to stay back. I tried to stop her but… she just would not listen," Marcus said sadly. "Amie ran to help Tarmas, but she wasn't strong enough and the gith mage blasted her." He sighed heavily. "It's heartbreaking to watch a good friend die and not be able to do anything to prevent it." The harbourman shook his head. "I don't think Brother Merring could have done anything for her, even if we taken her body to him. She was too badly burned and beyond help. All we could do was bury her along with the other people we lost in the attack, after it was over, before I left for Neverwinter."

Silence reigned for a few moments before Neeshka spoke again. "Were you and Amie ever, ah, you know…" she trailed off uncertainly.

Marcus shook his head with a slight smile. "No. I was never interested in Amie romantically. She was a good friend, nothing more." His smile grew a little. "Though I think she dared me once to kiss her… or was it Bevil that dared me to? Can't really remember now."

Neeshka nodded. "So… I'm the _first_ girl you've been interested in?" she asked, a little surprised.

"Yes," Marcus said after a moment. "And before you ask, Neesh, I'm not sure why I'm attracted to you… but I was drawn to you almost as soon as we met." He grinned. "Maybe it's those devilishly cute horns… or that equally devilishly sexy tail?" he said as he caressed each one, making the tiefling blush. "I don't know, but there is _something_ about you that I'm drawn to."

"That really surprises me, you know," Neeshka said as she ran a hand over the harbourman's chest. "You just seem… experienced in the ways of women, is all."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "I… do?" he asked. "How have I managed that? Because I can tell you, Neesh, I'm running blind here." _Whatever I'm doing right, let's hope I can keep doing it,_ he thought.

* * *

"Are you alright, Shandra, lass?" Duncan asked as he placed a mug of freshly made coffee in front of the farm girl.

The blond-haired farmer looked up. "Oh… um… still trying to get used to the idea of your nephew and the _tiefling_." Shandra shuddered a little. "Think I'm still in shock after what I saw last night."

Duncan frowned as he sat down across from her. "What do you mean, Shandra?" he asked. "What did you see?"

The farm girl suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well… I was going to my room, and I turned the corner and there they were, just outside her room having an… intimate conversation," she said, looking a little ill.

Duncan raised an eyebrow. _Surely, it couldn_ _'_ _t have been any worse than the one I witnessed_ , he thought. "Intimate in what way, lass?" he asked. The innkeeper knew he was snooping but couldn't help himself.

"The tiefling asked Marcus to have sex with her," Shandra said quietly. "She was even propositioning him with her _tail_." The farm girl shuddered from the memory.

Duncan's eyes went wide. He knew he shouldn't be so shocked as it was obvious that was going to happen sooner or later. "Dare I ask what happened next?"

"Marcus turned her down, saying that as much as he wanted to, the timing felt wrong," Shandra replied, not quite believing it. "Not that he wasn't tempted, because he was. You could see it in his eyes and the way he was holding her." Shandra suppressed a shudder. "They still went into her room together."

Duncan let out a sigh. "Well… it's not like I knew that wasn't coming. Still, it's good to know the lad has a steady head about such things." The innkeeper knew that if Marcus were more unscrupulous, he could have bedded the tiefling and maybe even the wood elf by now. However, Marcus had higher standards. _Unlike, for instance, Bishop_. Duncan smiled a bit. "What you saw proves one thing, Shandra. He _loves_ her, and isn't just after a bit of fun."

"How can you say that?" Shandra asked. "I can't get used to it. I admit I've lived most of my life on my farm and only left it to do some merchant runs." She sighed. "This is over my head. How can a handsome man like Marcus find that _tiefling_ attractive?"

Duncan studied Shandra a few moments then he chuckled. _This is ironic, she_ _'_ _s jealous of Neeshka._ "You're jealous, aren't you, Shandra?" the innkeeper asked

"What? ... No! Of course I'm not jealous!" Shandra cried.

"Oh yes, you are, lass," Duncan said with a knowing smile. "I've been around a while, you know. The look you got in your eyes when you called my kin _handsome_ said it all, Shandra." The innkeeper found this very amusing. _In a way, this is allowing me to deal with my own demons, as I'm sure I must have sounded like Shandra before Casavir made me realise a few things._

The farm girl sighed as she admitted defeat. "And if I _do_ find Marcus attractive? What can I do?"

"In all honesty, lass? Not much," Duncan said. "Neither one will stand for any interference for long. As I learned, first hand," he said with a rueful smile, as he absently rubbed his cheek where Neeshka had slapped him.

"Why? What happened?" Shandra asked with morbid curiosity.

Duncan shook his head. "No, Shandra, it's a private matter. I don't think I should talk about it. All you need to know is that Neeshka slapped me and Marcus came very close to hitting his Uncle Duncan," the innkeeper said as he stood up. "Well, I'll leave you to your breakfast, and I better rouse those two love birds."

Shandra frowned. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Maybe not wise, but necessary," Duncan replied. "An… acquaintance of theirs came by while they were off rescuing you and said he wanted to see them when they got back. It sounded important as well."

* * *

Duncan tapped lightly on Neeshka's door. "Marcus, lad, you awake?"

There was a slight pause before the harbourman answered. "I don't even want to know how you knew I was here." Another pause. "What's up, Duncan?"

The innkeeper chuckled. "Shandra saw you and Neeshka, ah… talking in the hall, last night."

"WHAT?" Neeshka yelled. "That… farm girl SAW us? Hells, hells, hells."

"Easy, lass, I'm not mad, you know," Duncan said, amused at the tiefling's outburst. "When you two decide to leave the comfort of the bed covers, Sand would like to see both of you. And no, he didn't say what it was about, but I got the impression it was important," Duncan said, before he turned and went back to the common room.

* * *

An hour or so later Marcus and Neeshka walked, hand in hand, into the moon elf's shop.

"What's this about you wanting to see us, Sand?" Marcus asked as he looked around, trying to locate the wizard.

Sand appeared from a store room, holding some tomes. "Ah, good, you're both here," he said as he placed the books on his countertop. He walked past the young couple to lock the front door, as he didn't want any unnecessary interruptions.

"What's going on, Sand?" Neeshka asked quietly. "What's this about?"

"Nothing to be alarmed about, I assure you, my dear," Sand said soothingly, as he got out a stool and sat down. "Neeshka, I'm going to ask what may seem odd questions to you, but please, answer them as best as you can."

The tiefling nodded, a little uncertainly. "Alright, Sand, I hope you know what you're doing," she said. Marcus gave the wizard a questioning look as well, but remained quiet.

"Well, let's get started, then. Have you had any…. how can I put this? Unusual occurrences, feelings, or reactions to seemingly normal things?" Sand asked.

Neeshka thought for a few moments then nodded slowly. "Yeah, as it happens," she said. "When the gith attacked the inn about a tenday ago, that night I just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen." The tiefling felt her cheeks get warm. "That's why I asked the harbour boy to stay." She tilted her head to one side, thinking. "Then there was this really strange boy we met in Ember, but I couldn't see him clearly as he was almost totally glowing with power. He was… like a beacon of light in the dark night." Her eyes grew in size. "Kind of like the glow I can see around you, Sand, but compared to the boy's, yours is very subdued." Neeshka looked scared. "What's happening to me, Sand?"

Marcus pulled his girlfriend into a hug and held her as she trembled with fear. Sand looked first to Neeshka, who was terrified out of her mind, and then at Marcus, and the look of love and concern he saw on the young man's face tugged a little at the moon elf's heartstrings. The wizard gave a nod. _This is the right thing to do, as it will correct a grave wrong,_ he thought.

Sand let out a sigh. _This isn_ _'_ _t going to be pleasant._ "I don't know how to explain this to you, Neeshka, so I shall be blunt. Many years ago, when you were in the care of Helm's Hold, you started showing signs of developing innate abilities. Not that unusual, it has to be said, but your abilities were out of the ordinary for a tiefling," Sand said. "Now, I presume out of fear of what your powers could become, the priests had an enchantment placed on you that suppressed those powers. That is now beginning to fade and that is why you're having these strange happenings."

"What are you saying, Sand?" Neeshka asked, confused and hurt. "They violated me? Altered me? What?"

Sand nodded. "They most certainly violated you. But you wouldn't have known any better, as from the records I found you were about two or three years of age, at the time."

Neeshka cursed a long string in Abyssal. "I remember that I think… the other kids used to make fun of me because I could 'see the future' or something… The priests did something, I don't know what, but it didn't feel right somehow… Afterwards I felt sluggish, but that passed and I never really thought too much about it until now."

The wizard stood and walked over to the tiefling. "There is also something else. Neeshka, your long dormant and untrained abilities are starting to awaken at a much more accelerated rate than had you gained them normally. If I do not train you, you run the very high risk of going insane."

"I'm not going to lose her, am I, Sand?" Marcus asked softly.

The wizard shook his head. "Not if I have any say in the matter, Marcus. Once Neeshka is trained to handle her powers, she'll be fine. Also, I can make up some potions that will assist in her transition so she is not overwhelmed by the suppression spell fading. If I do not intervene, you could wake up one morning and have a raging beast on your hands."

"Alright, Sand, what do I have to do?" Neeshka asked quietly. She was mad as the hells, but she knew enough to get herself fixed up first. She smiled grimly. _Then_ she'd go to Helm's Hold to seek some much needed answers.

"Let's start you with some basic cantrips, Neeshka," Sand said, as he walked over to the tomes so he could start training his tiefling apprentice. "I think a light cantrip is a good place to start, not much chance of creating a disaster. I want to see how easily your powers manifest, and how well you can control them," he said, opening one of his tomes. "Though you seem to have the ability of premonition as well as being able to see another's aura which I find most intriguing," the wizard said thoughtfully.

Neeshka looked at Sand nervously. "You sure I won't blow anything up?"

The moon elf smiled. "You'll be fine," he told the worried tiefling.

"Sand's right, sweetheart," Marcus said. "Most cantrips aren't strong enough to do a great deal of damage. Even a ray of frost isn't going to destroy much more than an old rotten barrel."

Sand looked at Marcus, somewhat surprised. "You seem to have more than the average understanding of the principles of magic," he commented.

Marcus smiled. "I spent a lot of time with the resident wizard in West Harbour. My friend Amie was his apprentice, but Tarmas had to put up with me as well," Marcus explained. "He finally figured he might as well teach me a few things since I was there most of the time anyway." The harbourman grinned. "And in the middle of a Mere winter there isn't much more to do than read. Of course, Tarmas being Tarmas, he often bemoaned the fact that I never really wanted to become a wizard. It became something of a running joke between us."

The moon elf tapped his chin in thought. _Now there's a name I haven't heard since Luskan,_ he mused. _I wonder could it be the same moody, forever grumbling Tarmas Wode?_ "Well, now. It looks like I may have to see how much you know, my boy." Sand's smile got bigger. "It will also help Neeshka if she has someone to train with, and I can't think of anyone better, can you?" he asked the harbourman.

Neeshka grinned at her boyfriend. "We'll be a great team, won't we, harbour boy?" she asked. "Me, the daring rogue-sorceress and you the dashing warrior-wizard?"

"You know it, sweetheart," said Marcus, hugging the tiefling gently. The harbourman was smiling, too, for he now had a reason to become a mage other than Tarmas' near constant grumbling.

* * *

In the official residence of the Luskan Ambassador to Neverwinter, Torio Claven, sat at her desk with a scowl. She just been handed some documents from her master, and she was not happy, not at all.

The elegant woman stood and walked to the window to look out at the city while she thought about what had been in her master's message. _He_ _'_ _s a fool to think that this ploy will work. Nasher is not that much of a fool,_ Torio thought, as she folded her arms over her chest. _And I don_ _'_ _t like the extremeness of this plan either. But what can I do? That_ _'_ _s what I get being in the service of a Hosttower mage_. She sighed heavily. How had she gotten into this situation? Torio knew all too well- and she hated herself for it at times, like now. _The harbourman is not short of powerful allies from what my sources say_. _The eyes of the leadership of Neverwinter are on him and he has the ear of a powerful priestess, it is said._ Torio smiled ruefully as she remembered Garius's stern face. _Do not worry, master; I shall play my part, as I always do, when the time comes_.

Torio turned back to her desk and sighed. _Now I know how Sand must have felt before he fled the Hosttower and came to Neverwinter._

There was still a staggering amount of paperwork to get through.

* * *

Casavir, Khelgar and Elanee, along with Shandra, were all having lunch and wondering where Marcus and Neeshka were, as they hadn't seen them all morning, not since they'd left to see Sand.

The missing duo had just walked into the _Flagon_ when Neeshka stopped short. "Wow, I can really see Casbear's aura now that Sand has started training us both," she breathed, looking at the paladin. Neeshka found it calming to look at; it was soft blues and greens, with a much darker blue highlighting Tyr's holy power.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. " _Casbear_? Do I even want to know how you gave the poor man that name?"

The tiefling blushed. "Well… he's been really good to me, you know. Hasn't denounced us for some of our… antics. He reminds me of a bear in a way. They can be friendly and not much of a bother, but provoke them and they can be deadly. Casavir reminds me of that when he fights."

"And what have you two been doing?" Khelgar asked as he saw them coming over to the table. "Or do we want to know, eh?"

"Khelgar!" Elanee admonished with a slight smile. "Manners at the dinner table, please!"

"You're no fun, tree worshiper," the dwarf grumbled with a grin.

Casavir just shook his head. "So what have you two been doing? Nothing unbecoming to a respected watchman and his lady, I hope." The amusement was evident in Casavir's deep rumbling voice.

Shandra did her best to hide her disdain at the banter. She just couldn't accept the fact that everyone was at ease with Marcus and Neeshka being together. Elanee did cast a warning look in the farm girl's direction.

"Just been learning a few new things from Sand," Neeshka said, as she cast a harmless light spell.

Elanee studied the tiefling as Marcus drew out a chair for her, then sat down himself. "There's something different about you, Neeshka, isn't there?" the wood elf asked.

Neeshka gave a nod. "Don't really want to go into it right now, but as Sand said, 'You're a sorceress Neeshka, a natural, but I still need to train you so you can handle your power'," she said, doing a good impression of the snarky moon elf.

"Show off," Marcus said with a smile.

Neeshka grinned cheekily. "Hey, can't help it if I'm _naturally_ talented, harbour boy."

"Really?" Marcus asked, as he raised a hand, recited an incantation as he gestured with his fingers. The harbourman's spell was a little more dramatic but just as harmless, for Marcus was surrounded by an ethereal glow.

"Now _who's_ the show off?" Neeshka asked with a wink. Sand had been slightly surprised when the moon elf realized that Marcus was capable of handling more complex spells then the tiefling. Not that this worried Neeshka, for both Sand and Marcus had assured her that she'd soon catch up.

"Hey, now, what's with the amateur magic show?" Duncan asked, as he brought over their lunch.

Marcus chuckled. "Duncan, you really wouldn't want us tossing around magic missiles now, would you?" he asked. "Sand had discovered that Neeshka has sorceress powers, and he wouldn't leave me alone once he realized I knew so much about magical theory. So now Sand has got himself two mage apprentices." The harbourman chuckled again. "Tarmas will be pleased he's got his wish at last. I've become a wizard." Then he leaned over to Neeshka and spoke in a low voice. "Do you want to go and see Serena after lunch?"

The tiefling nodded. "Yeah I just need to vent to someone," she said softly.

"Don't tell me, lad, you're going to start wearing a _dress_?" Khelgar asked, appalled. "It's not right, I tell you! You can't beat good armour and an even better weapon in your hand!"

Marcus laughed. "Don't worry, Khelgar, I'm not suddenly going to start wearing robes and I'm not giving up my armour or my longsword anytime soon!"

"And I'm not stopping being, ah… light fingered either, not with the amount of traps and locks we seem to keep finding during our misadventures," Neeshka added with a grin, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh great, as if having the little pointy eared viper next door wasn't bad enough, now I've got to put up with his two apprentices," the innkeeper grumbled, good naturedly. "So I take it this is what caused Sand's late night visit while you were off rescuing Shandra?" Duncan asked, more seriously.

Marcus nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

* * *

"Marcus, Neeshka, it's good to see the two of you," Serena said, greeting the young couple as she showed them into her private rooms at the Temple of Torm. "However, something tells me that this is more than just a social call." She waved her guests to take a seat as she sat down.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Serena," Marcus replied as he sat down on the couch, Neeshka next to him. "Neeshka and I have found out something that has disturbed us greatly, but I'll let Neesh explain as it affects her the most."

"I'm not sure where to start," Neeshka said, fiddling with her tail.

"I often find starting at the beginning is a good idea," Serena replied with an easy smile.

"Yeah, guess so. Okay then, we were exploring the Tomb of the Betrayers looking for a missing priest, who we found, but there was a whole lot of undead," Neeshka explained. "One almost killed Marcus. I thought it had, and I still don't know what happened, but I destroyed it using magic." The tiefling shivered slightly. "I found that a little worrying."

"We all did, sweetheart," Marcus replied. "I asked a mage friend of ours about what had happened, and he offered to look into the matter for us," he said, continuing the story. "But what Sand found out shocked us all."

"I'll say, harbour boy," Neeshka said with a rueful smile. "When I was at Helm's Hold, the priests put an enchantment on me, suppressing my natural sorceress powers." The tiefling made a face. "I was mad as the hells when Sand told me, but what's worse is that now the enchantment is beginning to fade, and if Sand hadn't stepped in and offered to train me, I might go insane." The fear in her eyes and voice were obvious.

"Shh, it's alright, Neesh, you're not going to go insane. Sand and I will see to that," Marcus said as he hugged her.

The tiefling smiled weakly. "What would I do without my harbour boy?" she asked. "It makes me wonder, though, who were my parents were, since at least one of them had to have sorcerer abilities. Was it my mother or my father? My fiendish side or my human side?" Neeshka asked, looking lost. "I never knew my parents, Serena. I'm mad as the hells and I want answers, and the only place I can get those is Helm's Hold. Pack of self righteous bastards," the tiefling spat.

"Believe me, I know how you feel, Neeshka, dear," Serena said soothingly. "It wasn't so long ago that I had more assassins after me than I could count, and I was feared for _what_ I was, and not _who_ I was." The priestess sighed heavily. "I think it's time you heard a story. Do either of you know of the Time of Troubles?"

Marcus gave a nod. "If I recall correctly Ao made all the deities take mortal form and walk Faerûn."

"Yes, that's correct. One of the gods, Bhaal, foresaw his own death and he took… steps to ensure that he would be brought back. He had many offspring. To this day I do not know how many, nor do I wish to." Serena sighed. "Bhaal was an evil god and presided over murder. Cyric now holds his portfolio and he's welcome to keep it," the priestess spat as if it were something foul. "For I want nothing to do with my dear departed _'_ _father_ _'_ at all." Her sarcasm was hard to miss.

Both Marcus and Neeshka looked stunned as they realised what Serena meant. The priestess smiled. "Yes. I'm the last child of a long dead god, who still has his cursed blood in my veins. I'm a Bhaalspawn and have been hunted for that for most of my life. So, as I said, I know how you feel, Neeshka, dear." Serena's smile was sad. "My advice to you is leave the matter of your parentage be for a while, don't do anything rash yet. You're right to want answers, as I once did. Give it time and the answers will come. I know it's hard, but I really don't want to see either of you doing something you'll regret."

Neeshka could only nod at the wisdom of the older woman. "Thanks, Serena, I… I needed to hear that."

"I'm glad I could help, dear. I like to be useful and, at the moment, I've been spending most of my time sitting doing nothing. Which, it has to be said, is boring as the hells."

"You're welcome to come visit us at the _Flagon_ whenever you feel like it, Serena," Marcus said as he stood up.

Serena's smile lit up the room. "Thank you, young man, and I might just do that. I should really apologise to the innkeeper as I was a bit… direct with him last time I was there."

* * *

End of Book 1

Continued in Book 2: The Knight-Captain's Lady


End file.
